Catálisis
by ARAMARU-CHAN 26
Summary: (AU) Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.
1. 1- Presion

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor+

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**En serio me disculpo porque esta vez se me ha ido la mano con el tiempo de desaparición, y aunque suene raro, esta vez he decidido aparecerme en otra historia, por favor lean, y espero que disfurten leyéndola tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.**

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_1_

_Presión_

—¿Qué pasaría si…?

Fue lo único que logró decir la doctora Hanayo Koizumi antes de quedar hundida dentro de si misma, dando pasos en silencio y caminando en círculos alrededor de la sala de simulación. Sus manos, antes bien colocadas en la holocomputadora de la sala, pasaron a estar en su mentón y su mirada se perdió. Su fragmento de pregunta parecía florar en el aire, igual que los números en el campo de la computadora. Sus compañeros de trabajo también se quedaron en suspenso, y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla, en espera del segundo pedazo de la oración. Su compañera de investigación, Shizuku, rompió el embarazoso y espeso silencio:

—¿Se te ocurrió algo nuevo Hanayo? ¿Deberíamos retrasar el examen para ver?

Hanayo no la escuchó, o no pareció importarle responder. De su recorrido cíclico se mantuvo inerte durante un momento, con la mirada fija en todo, pero al mismo tiempo perdida en nada. Después, reanudo el ciclo, comenzando de nuevo con las vueltas alrededor de la sala.

Un hombre de cabello ralo y ojos azules replicó a la anterior.

—Nop, la hemos perdido.

Desde el otro lado, se escuchó la voz grave de Mako

—Cállate, ¿no ves que está pensando?

La postura de Hanayo en ese momento no podía ser más acertada al comentario del anterior. Estaba con la cabeza baja, los labios entreabiertos y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, que se contraía lentamente tras su pausada respiración, como si estuviese materializando algo, la nueva idea quizá.

Hanayo medía menos de 1.60, de caderas anchas y un poco por encima de su peso, tal vez debido a que había pasado la mayoría de sus tres años inmersa en contemplación y reflexión, donde su único ejercicio era arrastrar la silla de un lado a otro de la sala y mover la pluma para escribir todos sus pensamientos en lo que fuese que tuviera la mano. Su corto cabello dorado caía en hebras sueltas sobre su frente que la hacían verse tierna de día, aunque desmarañada de noche.

Rin se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente hacia ella

—¿Qué pasaría si qué?—le preguntó ella con paciencia, para que quisiera responderle

Todos en la sala de simulación pensaron que era buena señal que Hanayo se llevase la mano a los labios y los tocara con la punta de sus dedos, en vez de contestar.

—Ya casi lo tiene nya—dijo Rin, emocionada. Le encantaba cuando Hanayo se metía tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que desaparecía del mundo; se perdía en su propia galaxia, a donde nadie podía seguirla.

Rin era solo unos escasos centímetros más alta que ella. Tenía los ojos de un energético tono verduzco y el pelo color jengibre corto hasta por encima de sus hombros. Su fleco cubría por completo su frente, y sus cejas eran arqueadas. Tenía la boca ligeramente curveada hacia abajo, lo cual le daba un aspecto un poco sombrío que nada tenía que ver con su forma de ser alegre y enérgica. Se había casado con Hanayo en la ciudad de Tokio hacía casi diez años. Ella y su esposa eran igual de atractivas, a pesar de sus defectos, con cuerpo cincelado tras décadas de exploración en lugares remotos del país y más allá. Aunque traí puesto un suéter enorme y pantalones holgados, ni siquiera se veía mal cuando decidió rematar con una de esas diademas con orejas de gato.

Eran las únicas que habían estado en el centro del país en el grupo de investigación. Pero estaban muy alejadas de la capital y aún más del conflicto que en ella abundaba entre la República y la Confederación de Prefecturas Independientes, los famosos separatistas. Los tres investigadores con los que habían vivido los últimos cuatro meses tenían todos ese mismo aspecto provincial de su prefectura. Para empezar, todos eran mucho más altos que la pareja, incluso Shizuku, que era baja para su promedio. Hanayo y Rin conversaban con ellos con facilidad, pues habían aprendido a comprender el dialecto y combinarlo con el japonés típico de la capital. Rin tenía buen oído para imitar, a ella le iba un poco mejor que a Hanayo en la comunicación.

Rin estuvo a punto de interrumpirla de nuevo, cuando de repente Hanayo parpadeó como si recordase quien era y en donde estaba, y volcó su atención a la ecuación de la holocomputadora.

Rin sonrió discretamente al darse cuenta de que ya había vuelto en sí.

Hanayo se acercó esta vez de nuevo a la holocomputadora y observó de arriba abajo, línea por línea las ecuaciones diferenciales, como si pudiese ver algo detrás de ellas o algo que estuviese escrito en sus bordes, que oscilaban brevemente.

—Sakura—se dirigió a la inteligencia artificial de la holocomputadora

—¿Si, doctora Koizumi? —dijo una voz mecánica y servicial

—Cambia el coeficiente a seis en la línea cinco y recalcula

La asistente de investigación SQR-12, una interfaz que se integraba a la holocomputadora en la que trabajaban los investigadores, o bien, podía dar función a un robot de piernas delgadas de aleación, cumplió la instrucción y envío los resultados a la pantalla de la misma.

Todo mundo puso atención absoluta a lo que la doctora hacía ante el campo donde los cocientes, coeficientes, exponentes y derivadas comenzaban a cambiar con el cambio de variables.

El cuarto de control estaba diseñado para albergar tecnología, no tanto para albergar seres orgánicos. Estaba tapizado de máquinas vibrantes, no tenía ventanas y siempre hacía más frío del que debía, en comparación al clima cálido de la región. Se calentaba por medo de tubos en el techo, pero su única calidez provenía de las personas que lo habían hecho su hogar en los últimos meses de investigación y experimentos. A nadie le importaba que hubiera cajas a medio desempacar en cada esquina, contenedores de comida vacíos sobre el escritorio de Mako o montones de dispositivos de respaldo apilados por toda la habitación. El espacio estaba saturado y daba un poco de claustrofobia; aún así era más acogedor que cualquier lugar de afuera.

Lo único que había en las paredes era entradas deslizables, esto permitía tolerar el frío artificial. Había una puerta trasera para acceder a una rampa que daba acceso a un laberinto de corredores que conectaban partes diversas de las instalaciones. Algunos eran más anchos para que las cápsulas de servicio pudiesen moverse libremente por ellos. Fuera de eso, por todos lados había holocomputadoras, analizadores, bases de datos, pizarrones, algún comunicador con el exterior y hasta un viejo transmisor de Holoweb para comunicaciones fuera de la prefectura.

A Rin no le encantaba el lugar, pero ya había establecido una curiosa amistad con los colegas investigadores de Hanayo; por ahora estaba contenta de tener esas instalaciones como hogar.

La mayoría de las instalaciones de ignición estaban justo por debajo de ellos, aunque lo suficientemente lejos para no correr el riesgo de ser vaporizados. Ahí, la mezcla generada por la mezcla forzada por ciertos gases, elementos y radiaciones generaban involuntariamente el calor que mantenía a las instalaciones tibias. También había un reactor de ion-plasma sobrecalentado y bobinas superconductoras para evitar que este se incendiara, además del reactor central, la clave de las instalaciones, que permitía generar cristales sintéticos enormes. Tan solo la planta de fusión que estaba por debajo de ellos seguramente podría dar electricidad a toda la región de Shikoku por meses, y quizá algún día lo haría, pero por lo mientras ese no era su propósito. Su propósito actual era que los cristales sintéticos pudiesen generar explosiones de fuerza pura que pudiese ser cosechada, a base de los cristales, encapsulada, a base de los reactores, y enviada de forma sustentable y segura a los planetas de bajos recursos que sufrían las consecuencias de la guerra. Industrias Zaofu, con sede en el extranjero, y por ende a salvo de las influencias de la guerra, seguía esperando que su inversión diese frutos.

—No se resuelve la ecuación… —dijo Shizuku al ver que la pantalla de la holocomputadora parpadeaba como loca por la confusión.

Una vez más, Hanayo instruyó a la inteligencia artificial

—Sakura, regresa un paso.

Dicho y hecho, todos los símbolos e integrales originales regresaron a la pantalla. Hanayo los estudio durante lo que sus colegas sintieron como muchísimo tiempo. Su primer fallo la había cohibido un poco, y, con una sonrisa nerviosa, se concentraba en no equivocarse nuevamente.

—¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa? —preguntó Sora—. Rin, ¿está sonriendo?

En lugar de pedirle a Sakura, Hanayo se inclinó hacia el campo y movió cosas de aquí para allá con las manos, como si fuese el director de una orquesta que moviese los datos con su batuta. Cuando acabo de transformar y estabilizar las hipotéticas ecuaciones, el equipo se reunió alrededor de la mesa para analizar los resultados finales.

—Que chulada de número. —dijo Shizuku con admiración, viendo el trabajo de Hanayo

—Como siempre una elegante solución —replicaría Sora.

—¿Hacemos la prueba ahora? —dijo Mako, observando hacia el reactor debajo de ellos.

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia sus instrumentos y mesas de trabajo, intercambiando sugerencias y comentarios, con un nuevo entusiasmo por seguir trabajando.

—La esfera está en su lugar —reportó Sakura, refiriéndose al cristal sintético que estaba por debajo.

Hanayo fijó la mirada en el monitor central de la pantalla.

Shizuku se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

—Secuencia de prueba número 347, iniciada

La iluminación del cuarto de control bajó de intensidad brevemente por el jalón de energía que ocupaban los reactores para comenzar a trabajar. El cristal comenzó a ser presionado, debía soportar esa presión para comenzar a funcionar. Habían modelado ese cristal sintético apenas hacía dos meses; era la réplica de un cristal celestial que a Industrias Zaofu le había costado mucho esfuerzo y dinero conseguir. Los llamados "cristales vivientes" eran relativamente escasos, casi exclusivamente propiedad de los Iluminados, quienes los consideraban prácticamente sacrosantos. Sus armas funcionaban en base a estos cristales, y también estaban incrustados en las decoraciones de sus templos remotos.

—Los resultados arrojan un efecto piezoeléctrico punto tres más alto que el anterior —dijo Shizuku.

Hanayo simplemente negó con la cabeza, poniendo tres de sus dedos en su frente.

—¿No? —preguntó Mako, un poco extrañado.

—El incremento debió ser mucho mayor—fue lo único que dijo un poco cohibida, sin culpar nada en particular. Primero tendría que descifrar que es lo que había salido mal.

—El apilamiento de unidades celulares del cristal no es lo suficientemente estable. Tenemos que hace runa autopsia espectográfica y comenzar de cero. Quien sabe si todo el lote de esferas que hemos realizado hasta el momento esté mal.

No era nada que los investigadores no hubieran hecho ya mil veces, pero aún así, la decepción conjunta se mezcló con el aire frío. Hanayo dejó el aire de desilusión y volvió a los círculos, ensimismada de nuevo.

—Podríamos ejercer más presión—sugirió Sora de la forma más amable—. Quizá regresar el cristal a la cámara de vapor e intentar con un dopante nuevo.

Hanayo miró alrededor con mirada distraída, dudosa de si misma. La inseguridad ya la había consumido, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, fue interrumpida por una notificación externa, que sonó en la estación de comunicación del cuarto de control.

—Puerta principal—dijo Shuzuku con calma, revisando la holocomputadora de comunicaciones.

Rin rodó su silla hacia la holocomputadora y observó el monitor, Durante la noche había caído un metro de nieve muy fina y el viento la hacía volar en espiral. Los calentadores habían fallado y ahora, con cada soplido, esta nieve se apilaba más y más sobre la puerta principal, dejando las instalaciones incomunicadas con el exterior. Rin esperaba ver un trineo con provisiones para aguantar la temporada antes de que la nieve se complicase, por lo que su sorpresa fue más que evidente cuando el monitor enmarcaba un transporte de dilapidado de tropas militares locales.

—Este transporte viene de Matsuyama—dijo Shizuku por encima de su hombro.

—La Legión del Guante de Hierro—añadió Sora—. Se distingue por el camuflaje de sus uniformes. Pero, ¿qué quieren a esta hora?

Rin frunció el ceño con incertidumbre. Ver de pronto el vehículo militar la llenó de aprehensión

—Tal vez quieran suministro de energía para sus bases otra vez—dijo Mako

Shizuku intentó aligerar la situación

—Y yo que esperaba que fuese un repartidor de comida…

Hanayo se unió a ellos en la estación, y acomodó sus anteojos antes de hablar:

—Cualquiera que sea la situación, seremos amables y hospitalarios como siempre. Nosotros no buscamos problemas

Shizuku se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que—dijo con desanimo

—Yo me encargo nya—dijo Rin con decisión poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo para salir. Justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la sala, Shizuku se interpuso en su camino

—No harás absolutamente nada. Has estado mucho tiempo de pie—dijo con calma.

—Tiene razón, tienes que descansar, no descansas lo suficiente—dijo Mako.

Rin alternaba de uno a otro, con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

—Ni se quiten las batas señores, solo voy a bajar para abrirles la puerta nya.

—Creo que no entendiste la indirecta—dijo Shizuku encogiéndose de hombros—Sora irá de tu parte, ¿verdad que sí Sora?

La sonrisa de Rin se amplió

—Que lindo de tu parte Shizu, pero lo último que necesito es que ustedes también se esfuercen por mantenerme aquí prisione…

Una segunda notificación apareció en la pantalla de la holocomputadora. El guardia de la puerta principal apareció en la pantalla central.

—¿Qué quieren los soldados Haruo nya?—preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

El mismo guardia dijo algo que ella no logró escuchar, y se volteó hacia los otros, que comenzaban a alborotarse de preocupación.

—¡Cállense nya!

En cuanto hubo silencio en la habitación, se regresó hacia Haruo

—Repítelo, por favor, Haruo.

—La gobernadora Aiko está muerta—dijo el guardia—Toujou gobierna Matsuyama.

—Ena Toujou no tenía el apoyo militar como para dar un golpe de estado contra la goberandora Aiko;—dijo Sora con preocupación—debe haber un error.

—A menos que la haya ayudado la CEPI—dijo Mako

La CEPI, la Confederación Externa de Prefecturas Independientes había sido aquella organización contra la cual el Imperio del Japón había luchado por casi dos años hasta ahora, habían librado batallas impresionantes que habían devastado más de una prefectura, y ahora al parecer habían llegado a Shikoku.

—¿Los separatistas?—Rin intentó hallarle sentido a la situación—¿Por qué la general Ayase querría meterse en los asuntos internos de Shikoku nya?

—Por Kayo—dijo Shizuku con simpleza—Los separatistas quieren su investigación. Toujou debió de prometerles la custodia de ustedes a cambio de apoyo para someter la capital.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en sorpresa y sus labios se torcieron en una línea recta

—Es la única explicación—le dijo Sora a Hanayo—Eli y Nozomi necesitan tu cerebrote.

A pesar de no ser la única dirigente del movimiento separatista, Eli Ayase había sido la conquistadora de prefecturas, lo que le había dado fama como líder de la CEPI. Sin embargo, la presidenta de su propio concejo independiente, la gobernadora de Wakayama, Nozomi Toujou tenía esa influencia política que había iniciado la guerra.

Hanayo sintió en tres segundos su mundo derribarse, y acercó sus labios contra los oidos de Rin

—La guerra nos alcanzó .

Rin sintió la verdad presionarle el pecho: la burbuja de protección que sentían tener alejándose lo más posible del Centro había estallado dentro de ella. Ni siquiera recordaba cunado era la última vez que se había sentido aterrada, no tanto por ella o por Hanayo, sino por la incertidumbre del futuro que se había imaginado.

—Haruo, ¿es verdad? ¿Los soldados vinieron por Kayo-chin?—preguntó desesperanzada al micrófono.

La cabeza cubierta de Haruo asintió lentamente.

—Ena Toujou se ha apropiado de todas las empresas no locales, a partir de ahora, estas instalaciones son propiedad de Matsuyama.

—Zaofu protestará, seguramente—dijo Hanayo pensativa.

—Puede ser—dijo Shizuku lentamente—, pero por lo mientras será mejor que, ahora que es posible, tú y Rin se vayan de aquí en este preciso instante. Toujou se arreglará con Zaofu.

Hazle caso a Shizu—dijo Mako—Conoce este lugar mejor que todos nosotros, y Toujou no hubiese mandado tropas si esto no fuese muy en serio.

Hanayo miró a los cuatro por momento, y después negó con la cabeza:

—Irnos, ¿cómo exactamente?

—Por los túneles—dijo Sora—Si se van de inmediato, podrán llegar a la terminal de las instalaciones justo a tiempo, subir a su cápsula y dar el salto a velocidad sub-sonido.

Hanayo miró con coraje la habitación entera, consternada, sin asimilar que debía dejar todo por lo que había trabajado por meses a la deriva; le había llevado tanto tiempo, meses de investigación, y era apenas el comienzo… ¿cómo se atrevía Ena Toujou a quitarle eso? ¿Qué no sabía lo que arriesgaba a Shikoku y a tantas otras prefecturas si interrumpían esa importante labor?

—Kayo—La voz de Shizuki tronando los dedos sobre su sien la había desconcertado—, están perdiendo valioso tiempo, muévanse ahora.

La doctora volteó a ver su holocomputadora, aquella a la que le había dedicado tantos meses una última vez, y se le ocurrió una idea

—Sakura, tú vienes con nosotras—dijo, conectando la computadora a la forma corpórea de la inteligencia artificial.

—No esperaba menos, doctora Koizumi—la metálica voz contestó

Shizuku las dirigió a las tres hacia la rampa de acceso del cuarto de control, casi empujándolos, no dejaba de recalcarles que la prisa era indudable. Mientras tanto, Mako, le daría una holotableta con todos los avances de la investigación a la doctora.

—¡Apúrense! Nosotros retrasamos a los soldados lo más que podamos, confíen en nosotros—dijo Shizuku, ante lo cual sus dos compañeros de investigación la verían con extrañeza.

—¿Con qué?, ¿pelearán con sus holotabletas, con sus lápices? Casi me dan ganas de quedarme a ver nya—dijo Rin con una picara burla.

—Algo podremos hacer, ¿no Rin-chan? —dijo Shizuku algo avergonzada por el comentario, mientras que sus otros compañeros se reirían levemente.

—No dejen que los traten mal. Me quieren a mí, no a ustedes, no lo olviden—dijo Hanayo, más seria que su esposa, mientras se preparaban para tomar la deslizadora que los llevaría a los túneles.

—Los soldados han pasado la reja principal, viene hacia acá—dijo Sora con preocupación viendo el holocomunicador.

Rin no perdió el tiempo y les dio a todos un efusivo abrazo de despedida. Hanayo haría lo mismo, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Si hay algo que no extrañaré será ese extraño olor a comida rancia que tanto les gusta nya—diría cuando llegó frente a Shizuku.

—Prométanme que nos veremos por el holocomunicador, queremos ver muchas, muchas holoimágenes—dijo Shizuku, al borde del llanto mientras abrazaba a Hanayo

—Se va a solucionar esto—dijo Hanayo con optimismo, mientras que Rin y Sakura subirían a la deslizadora, aún no se libran de nosotras

—Si pues…—dijo Shizuku, casi empujándola a ella dentro también—Lo hablaremos cuando estén del otro lado de la "dizque" patética prefectura de Shikoku.

Y así, con un estruendoso acelerón, las tres dejarían el cuarto de control.

Fin del capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y ahora bien, la pregunta del millón, ¿de dónde demonios salió todo esto? No, no es cierto, sé que eso no importa tanto como el hecho de que me haya desaparecido como por dos meses, pero es que en serio, la nueva escuela no ha tenido nada de piedad conmigo, y pues yo tampoco, así que mi tiempo para conmigo misma se ha ido a caño por completo, llevó cuatro semanas escribiendo esto. Es horrible.**

**Ahora bien, confieso que esta idea no es completamente mía, de hecho, si alguien (dudo en serio que alguien sepa de que estoy hablando) ha leído el libro en el cual me estoy basando para escribir esta historia, creo que se darán cuenta de que en serio se me fue la mano con la parte de basarme. Pero en cuanto a cómo empecé a hacer esto. En mis últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, mi tía y mi prima estuvieron de visita, y pues, ella llegó con el libro, yo no pude contenerme, lo leí, me encantó y heme aquí, me quedé con el libro (bueno, me lo regalaron después de rogar un poquito) y pues aquí estoy, haciendo una adaptación con las chicas de Muse.**

**Creo que empecé esto en vez de continuar con la otra historia importante que estoy escribiendo porque, creo que los lectores que tenía y yo misma nos empezábamos a cansar de ella, sentía que la historia cada vez gustaba menos a los lectores, y más importantemente, cada vez perdía más el chiste conmigo misma. Preferí cerrarla temporalmente con un capítulo que me gustó en vez de seguirla con algo que seguro hubiese terminado por detestar y tal vez me hubiese podido conducir incluso a borrar la historia. Pero no quería dejar de escribir, se me presentó la oportunidad, y pues, aquí estoy, escribiendo esto.**

**Admito que quería llevar más o menos la misma estructura que el libro, pero creo que para este primer capítulo, será mejor dividirlo en dos partes. La historia tal vez se vea un poco confusa, y confieso, yo tuve que investigar muchísimo de **_**Star Wars**_**, el universo al cual pertenece el libro original para poder entender más o menos que es lo que sucedía con el conflicto. Adaptar una galaxia a Japón creo que fue lo más complicado, pero siento con el tiempo tal vez se haga natural.**

**Literalmente, si alguien ha leído el libro, espero no lo considere tan descarado como parece serlo, prometo con el tiempo irle dando mi sello, pues, como ya dije, no puedo resumir toda una galaxia a un país completamente y no puedo jugar con la tecnología que juega el libro original, de hecho tuve que bajarle bastante el nivel ya a este punto para darle un poco más de realismo a la historia (bueno, tanto como es posible).**

**Ahora bien, en mis experiencias previas me dijeron que no era algo muy conveniente usar OC's, aunque admito tengo que usarlos porque con 9 protagonistas no me alcanza para todos los personajes (y a Aquors le planeo dar otro uso en esta historia).**

**Sin más que decir más que espero que les guste leer este capítulo y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribir y tanto como yo disfrute leer el libro. Fue un honor tenerlos como lectores, todos son grandiosos, y en serio me honra que hayan llegado hasta esta parte.**

**Sin más por el momento, yo me despido, soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos, y pues, aquí les digo… ¡Oyasuminassan!**

**P.D. Ya tenía bastante que no escuchaba Oyasuminassan de hecho, no me acordaba de lo linda que era la canción.**


	2. 2- Captura

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**En serio me disculpo porque esta vez me he tardado más de lo que planeaba con el tiempo de desaparición. Como ya se me ha hecho costumbre culparé a la escuela por la desaparición, pero, sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. En este capítulo, seguiremos con el intento de escape de Rin y Hanayo, ¿lograrán salir de Shikoku? ¿Cuál es la relación de Eli y Nozomi con todo esto? Por favor, lean, y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. No puedo creerlo, llevaba un mes sin decirles esto.**

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_2_

_Captura_

Una deslizadora compacta se balanceaba rápidamente por los túneles subterráneos de las instalaciones de Zaofu. El aire se sentía mucho más frío en los artificiales pasillos que conectaban todos los reactores y generadores, y el estrépito de la maquinaria bajo la tierra hacía eco en las paredes de piedra. El túnel principal se extendía desde las instalaciones hasta el hangar de las cápsulas; sus docenas de bifurcaciones llevaban a edificios remotos y a varias centrales eléctricas subsidiarias.

Sakura se acomodó rápidamente y se deslizó con destreza hacia el asiento frontal de la deslizadora. Rin y Hanayo se treparon al mismo tiempo al asiento doble de atrás, y las manos de l cuerpo metálico se alargaron para acoplarse a los controles.

—Písale Sakura—dijo Hanayo—. Tenemos que dar un salto de inmediato y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia ellas.

—Por favor, sosténgase bien doctora.

La deslizadora se impulsó tan de golpe que Rin y Hanayo se quedaron adheridas al respaldo de su asiento. Cruzaron semicírculos de luz amatista y carmesí como si fueran umbrales que iluminaban el túnel, uno tras otro; tras otro, tras otro. Pero ni siquiera habían llegado a la primera bifurcación, cuando Sakura paró el vehículo en seco, dando una fuerte sacudida

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan nya? —preguntó Rin.

La cabeza de Sakura rotó.

—Hay actividad más adelante, en el túnel principal y en la bifurcación de la central eléctrica. Son más de veinte humanos, todos a pie.

—Nos descubrieron—dijo Hanayo con voz baja y triste. No estaba sorprendida. Revisó el túnel con la mirada y vio a su derecha una escotilla—Sakura, ¿dónde estamos, precisamente?

—Debajo de la sala de equipamiento de la estación sur, a un kilómetro de la terminal y a tres kilómetros del punto de salto a velocidad sub-sonido más cercano.

Hanayo miró fijamente a su esposa, como pidiéndole que nos e fuera a alarmar por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Tenemos que seguir por la superficie.

—Es broma. ¿verdad nya? No vamos a avanzar ni doscientos metros entre tanta nieve.

—Sakura nos va a llevae—dijo Hanayo, y puso cuidadosamente la mano sobre el hombro caído de la SQR, que tembló como humana y se negó.

—Me temo que solo las retrasaría más, Doctora Koizumi.

—¡El módulo de rodada doble! —Rin asintió, adivinando la idea de Hanayo—, vaya que Kayo-chin es lista

—Sólo esperemos que todo siga dónde lo dejamos—dijo Hanayo, tomando con suavidad su mano para animarla y reconfortarse a ella misma.

Salieron de la deslizadora y las tres corrieron hacia la escotilla. Detrás había un par de escaleras cortas que daban a la sala de equipamiento de la estación sur. Rin sabía justo dónde encontrar abrigos, guantes, botas y gorros; en cuanto los tuvo, comenzó a aventar la ropa hacia donde estaba Hanayo. Sakura, tan versátil como la versión de su cuerpo permitía, contrajo sus extremidades y se acopló sobre un par de ruedas y a una plataforma móvil, dándole la apariencia más bien de un trineo. Hanayo y Rin terminaron de abotonarse los largos abrigos para poder soportar el frío y volvieron a subir a Sakura, que era ahora parecida a su única forma de salida de salida.

Rin levantó la puerta; el golpe del frío los silenció por un momento. Las ráfagas de viento levantaban espirales heladas de nieve, y ellos estaban en medio.

—Vamos poco a poquito nya—dijo Rin, mientras que la otra amarraba sus botas.

Hanayo la miró con un poco de exasperación

—Ay no, ¿ahora tú también me vas a condescender?

—Oye, no se me olvida esa rodilla rota en aquella cuesta de Numazu nya—dijo Rin un poco burlona ahora—. Perdóname por preocuparme.

Terminó de ponerse bien los guantes y cuando terminó se acercó a ella. Cuando al tuvo de frente, le puso los brazos sobre los hombros, la jaló hacia ella con la mano en su nuca y le dio un breve beso.

—Todo saldrá bien Kayo-chin. Sólo es otra aventura, ¿no? —Rin se relajó un poco.

—Es más bien otro experimento—dijo Hanayo mientras se montaba en lo que ahora era Sakura.

—Te amo Kayo-chin—dijo Rin subiéndose ella también.

Rin se colocó la capucha y cerró el cuello de su chamarra. Sakura comprimió la nieve recién caída con su modulo especial comprimió la nieve recién caída y se hizo espacio entre el camino nevado. Pronto el trío peinaba el lugar a gran velocidad, pasando entre árboles congelados y demás instalaciones menores. El puerto de acoplamiento estaba a cuatro kilómetros, y a pesar de la hora, la región de Shikoku tenía un glacial brillo azul en su cielo, encaramado por lo bajo del horizonte. Las capas de nieve debajo de las recién caídas estaban comprimidas, y para no tropezarse con el hielo, se mantuvieron perfectamente sujetas a las pequeñas zanjas que dejaban las huellas de Sakura.

En cuanto dejaron atrás las luces de las instalaciones, la primera ola de proyectiles pasó tan rápido que los oídos les zumbaron. Hanayo echó un vistazo sobre su hombro; vio dos grupos de jinetes, obviamente parte de los soldados locales, pisándoles los talones. Un ligero cambio de dirección del viento arrastró consigo el ruido terrible de sus motodeslizadoras partiendo la nieve con furia.

—¡Sakura, tenemos que llegar a la estación antes que ellos! —gritó Hanayo,

—No es que no quiera llegar antes doctora Koizumi, me están disparando.

De pronto, Hanayo se dio cuenta de que no le disparaban a ella porque "su cerebrote" era demasiado valioso como para dañar el empaque.

La robot aceleró; Hanayo y Rin compactaron sus cuerpos lo más posible para ir más rápido. La velocidad y el aire helado hacían que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que sólo duraban medio segundo en sus mejillas. Los jinetes dispararon sus rifles arcaicos, de proyectiles todavía físicos y no de energía, sin detenerse y sin quedarse atrás. Para cuando divisaron la bahía de acoplamiento, ya estaban fuera del alcance de sus enemigos, pero no lo suficiente como para disuadirlos de la persecución. Al ver la cercanía del módulo, Sakura hizo todo lo posible para acortar la brecha lo más posible. En cuestión de segundos tenían casi encima el domo de la estación, con el logo sinuoso de Zaofu estampado sobre la vista de todos.

Bajo la luz tenue, Hanayo observó el último tramode nieve antes de llegar.

—No hay señal de huellas ni de marcas. Lo vamos a lograr—le dijo feliz a sus dos acompañantes.

A punto de llegar al domo, Rin solt+ó la cuerda y se arrojó a sí misma hacia la escotilla principal, se detuvo en seco frente al panel exterior de control, y para cuando Hanayo llegó de forma menos glamurosa (casi tropezando mientras bajaba de Sakura) la escotilla ya estaba abierta y se estaban prendiendo las luces de la estación. Su cápsula pequeña y elegante estaba esperándolos, las luces la resaltaban como si fuera la única en la región.

—¡Rin-chan, prepara la cápsula! —gritó Hanayo sin detenerse—¡Yo abriré el domo!

—¡Cuidado con la nieve que va a caer! —le contestó Rin subiendo a la cápsula.

—¿Cuáles son mis instrucciones, doctora Koizumi? —dijo Sakura, mientras volvía a su forma humanoide.

Hanayo echó un vistazo a los jinetes que con sus ruidosas motodeslizadoras ya se acercaban

—Tú quédate aquí y defiéndenos las espaldas. Asegura la entrada—Se agachó un poco para hablarle más de cerca a la robot—. Tienes instrucciones por si esto llegara a fallar. Confío en ti Sakura.

—Seguiré sus instrucciones, doctora Koizumi.

Rin y Hanayo se dividieron las tareas: Hanayo tomaría el control del domo; Rin tomaría el control de su cápsula. Hanayo activó el interruptor que abría el techo y ambas corrieron hacia su cápsula que hay estaba encendida, pero Rin a punto de subir y Hanayo igual de cerca, se detuvieron en seco cuando una red tan pesada como tres caballos y el doble de dura les cayó encima de quién sabe donde.

—Supongo que esto no era parte del plan, ¿verdad nya? —dijo Rin, intentando ponerse siquiera de rodillas.

Hanayo intentó sacar por lo menos un brazo de la red. Su plan de escape y de ponerse a salvo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se molestó mucho consigo misma por no haber pensado que los jinetes tendrían algo preparado para cuando abrieran el techo. ¿Cómo pudo no pensar en algo tan tonto? ¿Ella las había conducido a una trampa tan primitiva?

"Que alguien me ayude" pensó haciendo un puchero en su mente.

—Creo que tomamos una mala decisión—fue lo único que pudo decir, jadeando por el peso de la red.

—En Tokio, ¿no nya? —dijo Rin, subyugándose ante la red.

Sakura se reconfiguraba para echarles una mano, literalmente, cuando el estruendo de las motodeslizadoras y voces guturales se infiltraron al domo. Formadas impecablemente, ocho motodeslizadoras pararon en seco y sus jinetes comenzaron a caminar con igual cuidado alrededor de la red. Cada uno de sus respiros exhalaba una nube enorme. Tenían la marca de Ena Toujou en su uniforme. Vestían con chamarras gruesas y botas igualmente aptas para el clima, todos con su rifle en la espalda. La parte de sus mejillas que no estaba cubierta por barba ostentaba un brillo cerúleo pulido por las tormentas y el clima de Shikoku. Uno de ellos desmontó el rifle, se quitó el gorrito de lana y se dirigió a Hanayo.

—Gracias por no decepcionarnos, doctora Koizumi.

Hanayo dejó de intentar liberar su brazo y se resignó a acostarse en el friísimo piso de la estación.

—Buen trabajo; cubrieron buen sus huellas. Nunca los hubiera visto.

El jinete de ojos negros se arrodilló con una sola pierna frente a ella. Tenía escarcha en la barba, y a Hanayo le llegaba un olor a galletitas de mantequilla y té rancio.

—Pusimos la red hace dos días. La nevada de ayer y de hoy sólo favoreció nuestros planes. Pero no se sienta mal doctora Koizumi, ni por los túneles ni por fuera, hubieran podido llegar.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta—dijo Hanayo volteando a ver con sus ojos lila al hombre cuyos ojos eran tan oscuros que rozaban el negro.

—¡Yo soy inocente de todo esto! —dijo Sakura desde adentro de la escotilla, ya en su forma humanoide y caminando con torpeza, mientras agitaba sus dos brazos—¡Fui obligada a seguir órdenes, soy inocente!

Sin levantarse, el jinente se dirigió a su cohorte.

—Ciérrenle la boca a la robot.

Dos jinetes desmontaron para llevar a cabo la orden. Hanayo escucho cómo le martillaban un perno de restricción en la boca.

—No, la inocente es Rin-chan—dijo, desesperada—¡Sáquenla de de esta cosa!

El jinete arrodillado volvió a dar la orden, y los dos que habían callado a Sakura levantaron una esquina de la red pesadísima y ayudaron a Rin a levantarse. No hicieron nada para ayudar a Hanayo, que se había acomodado boca arriba.

—Está usted bajo arresto—dijo el líder de los jinetes.

—¿Por órdenes de quién? —preguntó ultimadamente la científica.

—De la gobernadora de Shikoku, Ena Toujou.

—¿Bajo qué cargos exactamente?

—Espionaje, entre otros.

—Hace dos semanas Aiko, Ena y yo tomábamos el té y ahora me arresta—Hanayo lo miró fijamente.

—Las cosas cambian, doctora Koizumi. Mis órdenes eran solo capturarla, Ena Toujou decidirá si es culpable o no. —Se incorporó para darle instrucciones a uno de sus soldados, el más cercano a las motodeslizadoras.

—Diríjase de inmediato a las instalaciones, y envíe un transporte decente para escoltar a la doctora Erso a la ciudad de Imabari.

_Fin del capítulo_

**Y… ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Me encantaría saberlo, ya saben que siempre disfruto leer de sus comentarios y de sus opiniones hacia lo que escribo.**

**Y pues… Ahora, es bastante raro, repito, tener que adaptar una galaxia a algo que no es ni un planeta, y en serio que es un poco desgastante, en vez de tener que avanzar en la tecnología, retrocederla un poco para darle un poco de credibilidad. Ahorita se perdió la oportunidad de que diera mi clase de física con la velocidad sub-sonido, pero ya en algún momento tocará.**

**Por cierto, todo esto es solo una introducción a la trama, sé que es complicado considerando el horrible ritmo de actualización de esta chamaca, pero no se me aburran con esto. **

**Ahora, no hubo review esta vez, pero gracias por marcarla como favorita a ShadowPena9; en serio gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de valorar esta cosas rara que sale de mi cabeza.**

**Ahora, pasando a esa sección de la historia que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, en serio, nadie me contó de lo cansado que sería la nueva escuela. Me estoy muriendo, se los pongo así, siempre fui una de las niñas gorditas de mi salón porque comía a más no poder, y pues, lo sigo siendo, pero he perdido peso que da gusto, no me da tiempo ni de comer a veces. Luego mi cuerpo conspira (y yo también a veces, como ahorita) contra mí y me tumba del sueño, y total, que termino que siento que me muero. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le hace? Es esa la razón de mi desaparición. **

**Y, pasando a las interrogantes de este capítulo, ¿qué pasará ahora que Hanayo está capturada?,¿qué pasará con Rin-chan?, ¿por qué Eli y Nozomi harían algo así?, ¿contra quién andan luchando estas dos chicas? Creo que todo esto toca contarlo en el próximo capítulo, en el cual por cierto espero que aparezca otro personaje relevante para la historia, y sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes invitándolos a comentar y a leer esta historia, que siempre es un gustazo y una inspiración escuchar sobre sus opiniones, duras o no.**

**Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y a todas, y ahora sí me toca decirles… Oyasuminassan.**


	3. 3- Aislamiento

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado entre el último capítulo y hoy, pero garantizo que es un chorro. Entonces, pues, les pido que no ejecuten a esta chamaca que tanto se tarda, y también les pido que por favor lean, disfruten y comenten de este capítulo, esperando que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Sin más, para saber los chismes de esta niña, nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_3_

_Aislamiento_

* * *

Dos guardias con gruesas y peludas chamarras y gorros perfectamente colocados escoltaron a Hanayo desde una celda con paredes de piedra hacia una habitación de yeso blanco y techo alto arqueado. Había trozos de albura crujiendo en las fauces de una chimenea grande, y el aceitoso humo que emanaba de ella chocaba contra los candelabros que pendían arriba, llenando la habitación de un olor a incienso bastante peculiar. Una mujer de estatura promedio, aun así más alta que Hanayo, y con muy buena figura, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, tallado por el desgaste. Estaba peinada de raya en medio, y aún así con el cabello un poco desalborotado, el pelo estaba relamido con lo que parecía ser grasa y tenía dos trenzas idénticas entramadas con estambre de colores y unidas entre sí. El cabello era de un tono púrpura y sus ojos, que tenían en ese momento una mirada fría, refulgían con un tono esmeralda al lado del fuego. Sus ojos eran brillantes, y se veían aún más brillantes por el montón de moras que tenía en los cachetes, cuando terminó de tragarlas, llamó a Hanayo a sentarse en una silla desvencijada frente a su escritorio.

Hanayo le mostró las manos esposadas con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere ponerme esposas?

La sonrisa que en ese momento reveló la mujer transmitía un poco de picardía:

—No creo que pueda hacer mucho daño aquí, Doctora Koizumi—dijo, con un marcado acento de Shikoku—, a menos que el Imperio del Japón le haya plantado una especie de arma secreta.

Hanayo la miró fijamente, después, se dejó sumir en la silla. Todos le habían estado haciendo la "ley del hielo" desde hacía dos semanas, aunque le habían permitido a Shizuku realizar una visita rápida.

—Usted tiene unas nociones algo… extrañas sobre las funciones del Imperio. —Hizo un gesto de desdén con las manos, llevando después una de ellas al mentón.

—Es la tragedia de vivir lejos del Centro, Doctora—Pausó, luego, continuó con el mismo tono. —Soy la capitana Toujou, la gobernadora Ena Toujou me ha enviado a supervisar personalmente su interrogatorio.

—Otra Toujou—dijo Hanayo por lo bajo—, parece que todo queda en familia, ¿no es así capitana?

—Todo está conectado, Doctora—dijo divertida, tomando uno de los elementos decorativos de la oficina—, ¿está usted cómoda, necesita algo?

Hanayo pasó las manos por su cabello, tenía años que no había tenido el pelo tan desaliñado o tan sucio, se sentía seco y grasoso, y ahora, que se tomaba más tiempo para pensarlo, no veía nada, sus anteojos no los había recuperado desde el día que la capturaron.

—Una diadema para el cabello no me vendría nada mal, que me regresaran mis anteojos tampoco. Tal vez una cobija más, ¿sabe? En las noches aquí hace frío—dijo pensativa, mientras miraba al piso. El patrón era perfectamente geométrico, y aun así simple.

—Me encargaré de que se las den—dijo la capitana con una sonrisa deslumbrante, volteó a ver un recipiente que tenía a un lado y tomó más moras.

—Creí que en Shikoku había leyes contra el arresto arbitrario, capitana—dijo Hanayo, todavía pasando sus manos por su cabello; todo era borroso.

—Nueva constitución, ¿qué le puedo decir? Podemos hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos, donde sea, a quien sea—dijo la capitana acomodándose en su asiento, con un tono un poco brusco.

—Con esa actitud, veo que será terrateniente mucho antes de lo que usted piensa.

—Un pequeño beneficio de mi línea de trabajo, y de mi enlace consanguíneo como usted tuvo la perspicacia de notar.

Hanayo volteó hacia el techo y vio que tenía goteras que manchaban las paredes.

—Debería intentar sellar las paredes, vendría muy conveniente. Generalmente un poco de concreto basta para esa clase de goteras.

—No sabía que, además de ser investigadora, usted también fuera albañil—la capitana Toujou giró levemente sobre su silla para seguir la mirada de Hanayo, que no pudo impedir su enojo.

—¿Dónde quedó Rin-chan? ¿Eh, capitana? ¿Qué hicieron con ella?

—No se preocupe, mi querida doctora, está bien resguardada. Seguramente descansando plácidamente.

—Creo que no entiende lo que le quiero decir—la expresión de Hanayo, usualmente delicada y calmada se endureció.

—La entiendo perfectamente doctora, ¿cuántos meses faltan para que nazca su criatura?

—Dos… Más o menos, si no es que después de todo el alboroto por el que me han hecho pasar a estas alturas no la han asesinado…

La capitana Toujou emblandeció un poco su semblante, para indicar que las preocupaciones de Hanayo no le importaban un bledo.

—¿La criatura es de ella?

—¡Por supuesto que no, le estoy diciendo que está dentro de mí!

—Sólo digo porque, según tengo entendido, las mujeres de Tokio son capaces de concebir su progenie de maneras muy peculiares, contratan personas que lo hagan por ellas, ¿no es así?

—No en el Tokio que yo conozco.

—No son de los que moran en las nubes, entonces…

—Rin y yo somos dueñas de un departamento pequeño, en uno de los campus de la universidad.

—¿En verdad? ¿Una mujer de su talento, de su condición? —La capitana consideró la información.

—Exijo que Rin esté conmigo durante el parto, si es que se les ocurre seguirme reteniendo aquí—dijo sin ninguna vacilación; por un segundo, parecía que su timidez había desaparecido por completo.

—No hay nada que exigir doctora, no somos bárbaros, después de todo. —La miró sostenidamente un momento—. Ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿sabe? Hace tres meses, cuando llegó a Shikoku, me di el lujo de asistir al evento de bienvenida de Zaofu aquí en Imabari.

—Disculpe si, en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, prefiero no acordarme.

La capitana frunció el ceño, pero sin enojo. Volteó de nuevo y volvió a llenar su boca con moras. Después, sin escrúpulos, se limpió con una de las mangas de su uniforme monocromático.

—Dígame, ¿se siente como uno de los roedores que usa en sus experimentos?

—No uso animales en mis investigaciones.

—Bueno, el punto es que no tiene por qué quedarse aquí. El tiempo que pase aquí, sufriendo usted, Rin y haciendo sufrir a su criatura es decisión de usted misma. Podría salir hoy mismo, es más, en este momento la escoltaría inmediatamente con su esposa, y de seguro en menos de una semana la estaría escoltando a su cápsula.

—Claro, solo tengo que confesar que soy una espía del Imperio del Japón y jurarle obediencia a la CEPI, ¿no es así? —Hanayo sonrió irónicamente, sin alegría y negó con la cabeza.— Siento decepcionarla, pero sólo soy una empleada de Industrias Zaofu, no trabajo para el Imperio del Japón, y no pienso trabajar para la presidenta Nozomi Toujou.

Ninguna frase había hecho sonreír como tal a la capitana:

—"La ciencia es imparcial", digamos.

—Ni más ni menos—Hanayo volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—Con los asuntos del país, así como están, nadie gana nada con mantenerse neutral doctora, se lo prometo.

Hanayo inclinó la cabeza, la miró y dijo con honestidad, tal vez incluso con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia:

—Me pregunto qué le ofreció la presidenta Nozomi al nuevo gobierno de Shikoku. Apuesto que prometió remolcarlos un poco más cerca del centro.

—Respeto, intercambio comercial, representación justa en la CEPI… Ya sabe, todo lo que no se recibía como prefectura afiliada al Imperio—Toujou se encogió de hombros.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento, capitana, sobre todo un viento como el viento de aquí. La gente de Shikoku sería la que ganaría más con la neutralidad. Sigan haciendo lo suyo sin meterse con nadie. Sugiéraselo a Ena Toujou, claro, si no le duele perder el puesto que han conseguido en el concejo de la CEPI.

—¿Para qué doctora? ¿Para seguir viviendo bajo techos que gotean, durmiendo en camas heladas, bebiendo té rancio? ¿Cree usted que aquí no se desea lo que las prefecturas del Centro y del Borde Medio tiene al alcance de los dedos? Usted es una persona comprensiva, doctora, ¿preferiría que Shikoku se mantuviera primitivo y alejado, como un museo para los turistas élite de Tokio?

—Y si la CEPI perdiera la guerra, ¿qué le espera a Shikoku?

—No perderemos, se lo aseguro—dijo por lo bajo, pero después, volviéndola a ver, habló—. Para ser una mujer tan neutral, parece tener una gran fijación con los ganadores y los perdedores.

—Me importa un bledo saber quién gane o quien pierda. Sólo sé que es un error pensar que Shikoku va a beneficiarse de esta guerra. —Hizo una breve pausa y continuó—. ¿Cómo cree que responderá Zaofu cuando se entere de que sus instalaciones fueron tomadas? Han invertido muchísimo tiempo y yenes en Shikoku.

—Seguro que la presidenta Nozomi estará ansiosa de renegociar los términos del contrato original con ellos—dijo con un tono bastante serio, casi como si algo así ya hubiera pasado.

—Supongo que soy el artículo de intercambio en esta negociación—dijo Hanayo, mirando a la capitana con sus ojos lilas.

—Algo por el estilo, según estoy enterada—dijo la capitana, pensativa por unos segundos. Después, se reincorporó, y volvió a hablar—¿Qué sabe usted sobre el Gran Ejército del Imperio?

—Gracias al cielo, nada en absoluto—dijo Hanayo, mirándola con recelo.

—¿Dónde se originó el ejército del Imperio?

Hanayo, volvió a sonreír, e incluso rio un poco:

—En serio, ¿por quién me toma?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan la emperatriz Honoka y los Iluminados planeando esta guerra?

—Eso, se lo puede preguntar a ellos, capitana. Conmigo pierde su tiempo.

La capitana se reclinó de nuevo sobre su silla, colocó de nuevo una mora en su boca y comenzó a masticarla.

—A decir de todos, su investigación ha sido muy productiva. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Vamos progresando, sí.

—En materia de enriquecimiento de energía…

—Gracias a la generosidad de la antigua gobernadora Aiko y a la abundancia de recursos en Shikoku, es correcto.

—Escuché que fabrica sus propios cristales, tengo algo de experiencia en ese campo, y suena maravilloso.

—Sí, es un proceso complicado, pero si logramos crear cristales similares a los cristales celestiales… Bueno, será una revolución en materia de energía. Podremos llevar energía barata a prefecturas en desarrollo. —Dijo Hanayo, como si olvidara que estaba en una celda y no en su laboratorio.

—Como Shikoku, por ejemplo.

—Como Shikoku, por ejemplo. —repitió Hanayo, volviendo a mirar a la capitana.

—Pero también es cierto que la energía tiene varios usos: la puede usar para iluminar una ciudad, pero también puede hacerla pedazos.

—Si tuviera motivos para sospechar que Zaofu se dedica a la fabricación de armas, le prometo que no estaría trabajando con ellos.

—¿En serio? —Lo consideró—. Muchos de sus amigos dicen que la desterremos, o que se la entreguemos a Zaofu. Su amiga, la profesora Shizuku estuvo ayer todo el día por aquí. Pero verá, usted es demasiado valiosa como para soltarla así nada más, especialmente con todas las acusaciones de espionaje. Entienda que, a pesar de su neutralidad, no nos podemos permitir que usted se inclinara hacia el Imperio y quisiera prestarle sus talentos. ¿Entiende nuestro dilema?

—No me está entendiendo, capitana.

—Tal vez no, doctora, pero aquí en Shikoku el tiempo sobra, así que no nos molesta "perderlo", como dice usted. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para indagar y para llevarla a juicio ante el Tribunal. Y todo el tiempo que "perdamos", usted lo está perdiendo con su esposa. Entiendo su postura, pero una pensaría que usted pensaba en darle una mejor vida a la criatura que trae adentro, creo que se le acaba el tiempo—Hanayo sintió precisamente como se movía—. Bueno, Ena Toujou está considerando este asunto con sus asesores, y con la presidenta Nozomi y la General Ayase en persona. Si se dictamina su inocencia, usted podrá salir de Shikoku, claro está.

—Claro, imagino que con Nozomi y la General interviniendo tan de cerca en mi proceso, la única opción sería acostumbrarme a visitar Wakayama y el resto de prefecturas de la CEPI.

—No quisiera estar en su situación, doctora.

—Verá, tenemos una prueba en las instalaciones de ignición. Se trata de someter ciertos cristales a una presión intensa para forzarlos a producir una corriente eléctrica. Esos mismos cristales pueden encogerse muchísimo cuando interactúan con una corriente externa. Me pregunto en cuál de las dos situaciones estamos en este momento.

Los ojos de la capitana se nublaron, después, abriéndolos de un verde intenso, sonrieron con genuina calidez.

—Es usted una persona extraña, doctora Hanayo.

—No es la primera en notarlo, capitana.

—Así que se enorgullece de su necedad.

—Con Rin-chan a mi lado, es la única forma de ser que conozco

—Debe ser difícil vivir así… —Toujou inhalo profundamente.

—¿Con ética? —Intentó con ironía adivinar lo que querría decir.

—No—se puso de pie y golpeó su sien con la punta del índice—, con la cabeza llena de ideas.

* * *

Rin abrió con manos temblorosas la carta que le había entregado Shizuku. Estaba escrita sobre el papel extremadamente delgado, del más barato. Los márgenes de un lado estaban llenos de dibujos, de rostros y figuras entre fragmentos de ecuaciones, como si Hanayo se hubiera dividido entre dos tareas distintas con el limitado trozo de papel que se le había otorgado: Una parte de ella escribía a Rin, mientras que la otra resolvía lo que fuera que se le viniera a la mente en ese momento. Rin tuvo que girar la nota varias veces antes de encontrar el sentido en el que Hanayo quería que la leyera, aún con todos esos ángulos apenas puedo descifrar poco del contenido. El lado inverso estaba tapizado con letra diminuta, como si quisiera ahorrar cada milímetro cuadrado. La letra microscópica de Hanayo era tan críptica como sus teorías sobre cristales y cómo podrían generar energía barata, pero con tantos años de experiencia, Rin se había vuelto la intérprete experta de sus notas, por lo que apenas le tomó unos minutos comprender la totalidad de lo que escribía.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

La capitana Toujou, con la que ya llevo tres interrogatorios, me ha dicho que estrás "bajo resguardo" en un lugar muy seguro en el lado este de Imabari, pero en serio no podía estar calmada sin poder asegurarlo. Por fortuna, alcanzo a ver un poco de la ciudad desde la ventanita de mi habitación (la forma con la que la capitana llama a mi celda), aunque para lograrlo, me tengo que parar sobre varios banquitos apilados, ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que la gente de Shikoku diseñó sus celdas para gente más alta. A veces, con la suciedad que se acumula en los barrotes, ni eso es posible, se ve simplemente un manchón. Pero aun así intento imaginarme el cuarto donde sea que te tengan, las cosas que ves, todo lo que tocas, y me gusta pensar que tú te has asomado hacia la prisión intentando verme como yo a ti te miro.

Rin paró de leer; no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde buscarla. Toda la ciudad de Imabari se veía absolutamente igual, y no había ningún rasgo que destacar a la prisión donde recluían a Hanayo. Aún así, en cuanto lo supo, se levantó de su silla acolchada que estaba al pie de su amplia cama, y de dirigió rápidamente hacia el mirador de su ventana. Si tan solo pudiese cambiar lugares con Hanayo; no lo decía por lástima ni mucho menos, pero con su bebe a punto de nacer, las condiciones en la que la tenían eran poco saludables. Limpió un poco de escarcha del vidrio y dirigió la mirada más allá del patio y de la ciudad que se esparcía hacia adelante, hecha a mano sin mucha destreza ni planeación. Al centro del patio había una estatua enorme de un jinete ataviado con casco y capa. Su brazo derecho blandía un garrote de guerra. Más adelante, en las alturas, una decena de cápsulas de ala ancha parecía flotar tras el cielo gris. En la ciudad, se veía a algunos habitantes haciendo sus cosas sobre sus trineos, y curiosamente se notaba tráfico. La prisión se imponía levemente sobre una meseta al este, como cualquier otra construcción, solamente que un poco más ancha. El día que le había entregado la carta, Shizuku le había dicho también a donde mirar. Se parecía muchísimo al palacio que estaba conjunto, y a toda la zona histórica, tal vez de ahí la confusión. Ambas construcciones habían sido parte de la zona de gobierno en tiempos de antaño. Algunas luces titilaban en las luces de debajo de la prisión, pero en los niveles superiores, hasta el techo exagerado (tan escarchado que no recibía nada de la nieve) solo reinaba la profunda oscuridad de la noche. ¿En qué nivel, en qué celda? ¿Por qué no le había dicho más o menos a qué hora mirar, o que haría una señal con su vela para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien?

Se sumió en el cojín suave del mirador de la ventana. Se sentía molesta. La comodidad que ella tenía casi le parecía un insulto al lado de lo inconfortable que era la vida de Hanayo en ese momento, con todo y el bebe. De inmediato le invadió el ferviente deseo de estar con su Kayo, y acompañarla en el embrollo en el que las dos se habían metido.

La situación era tan descarada por parte de Ena Toujou que a Rin le habían sido asignadas damas de compañía, y para terminar de marcar su descaro, una de ellas era partera, ansiosa por presenciar el nacimiento de un bebe del Centro. Las damas reían como niñas y solo profesaban lealtad a la nueva gobernadora cuando sus soldados estaban cerca. En realidad, tenían tantas ganas de conocer a su Kayo como ella se moría por abrazarla. Alzó la hoja para ver mejor la luz tenue y siguió leyendo.

En la categoría de celdas de la prisión, me han dado la mejor, eso no puedo negarlo. Me han dado acceso a casi todas las comodidades, curiosamente a todas menos a las que he pedido, por lo que imaginarás que no veo nada sin los anteojos (tal vez por eso escriba peor de lo normal) y que mi cabello es un asco. Es impresionante lo que esta gente puede hacer con la piedra, y esta habitación (el edificio entero, honestamente) es de los mejores trabajos de cantería que he visto en varias prefecturas. Las paredes tienen un metro de espesor, los techos son altos arcos ovoides impecablemente geométricos, y las columnas enormes están lisas, sin adornos, como si los albañiles quisieran que se reconociera su obra. Los corredores siempre están repletos de ruido constante de manos cincelando.

Pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto. También están los barrotes, la falta de luz, la peste (y es que esto es lo que más apesta) y los trozos de nieve que están tan escarpados que es casi como si fuera otra pared. Cuando hace mucho frío de noche (casi siempre, ya que no tengo cobijas), puedo patinar sobre las baldosas del piso. Lo interesante es que descubrí patrones y hasta caras en las algas y el musgo que sale por la humedad, parece que los albañiles preservaron su obra extremadamente bien.

La capitana Toujou tiene razón, nunca sentí que tenía tanto tiempo libre. He estado haciendo cálculos mentales de todo tipo. Lo único bueno de la rutina flexible que ha conseguido mi embarazo es que me permite ir al baño y tener una porción de moras (parece ser que es lo único que están dispuestos a darme de comer) cada que lo desee. Aun con eso he tenido demasiado tiempo de sobra para meter en la cabeza toda esta clase de cosas.

A decir de la capitana Toujou, te están tratando de maravilla, pero me urgía estar segura. Shizuku vino a recoger la carta, y dice que no logra averiguar nada sobre las condiciones de tu alojamiento, me dijo que insistiría hasta poder llevártela. Cuando me recordaste lo de la cuesta de Numazu, me vinieron a la mente mil cosas de esa expedición…, sé que les debo la vida a ti y a tu inteligencia. ¿Te acuerdas del día que perdimos el pueblo? Lo veo como si lo tuviera en frente… La larga caminata, tus habilidades en todo su esplendor, tu curiosidad de exploradora… Qué bien la hemos pasado juntas, tantas experiencias, tantas aventuras…

Siempre logramos salir de las peores; esto no es nada, Rin-chan. Sólo tenemos que resistir y confiar.

Solía salirse por la tangente, y, como de costumbre, recordaba mal las cosas a propósito. Las dos habían hecho muchísimo para sacarse con vida de esa expedición. Pero intentaba no dar crédito a ella misma, se infravaloraba a tal punto que a Rin incluso le llegaba a molestar un poco que lo hiciera. Es como si no se quisiera a ella misma, cuando destacaba por sí misma sin esfuerzo. Se acordó de la primera vez que la vio, en Kumamoto: "Esta niña es tan magnética que seguro que se la pasa despegándose cucharas todo el tiempo".

Continuó leyendo.

Asumo total responsabilidad por este embrollo en el que nos hemos metido (no por Numazu, ese sí que no fue mi culpa). Tú no estabas cómoda con venir a Shikoku, debí haberte escuchado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shikoku se aliara con los separatistas, me temo que no supe predecirlo, lo lamento. O quizá lo hice y me negué a reconocerlo; en aras de la investigación, por supuesto, lo lamento de nuevo. Pero debes admitir que hemos hecho amigos entrañables estos meses…, y los cristales, todo lo que hemos descubierto en equipo… Con Shizuku, con Mako, con Sora, contigo… Estábamos a punto de lograr algo grandioso con la última tanda de cristales celestiales. A estas alturas, ya no hay límites: esto significa energía suficiente y sustentable para ciudades enteras, tal vez para prefecturas enteras. Me urge regresar al trabajo. Esto es para lo único para lo que realmente sirvo, y me urge poder tener a nuestro bebe juntas. Lamento que este prospecto se sienta tan lejano, por el momento.

Pero de nuevo, estoy hablando de mí. ¡Dareka tasukete! Más bien lo que me urge es estar contigo, que me abraces; haré lo que sea para que estés conmigo cuando nazca nuestro bebé. La capitana Toujou me dice todos los días que yo decido cuando irme. Pero esa "decisión" amerita que tengo que acceder a trabajar para la presidenta Nozomi y para la General Ayase, no para Zaofu. Olvidarán los cargos falsos de espionaje y podremos volver a vivir como hace algunas semanas. No puedo decidir sin ti, tú sabes que no puedo, ¿acepto los términos? Si me dices que sí, lo haré inmediatamente y sin miramientos, por ti y por nuestra hija. Sólo dímelo, cada vez se vuelve más complicado tener a la niña aquí dentro, pero, aunque mi cuerpo esté derribado, mi mente está libre y siempre contigo. Hasta siempre. Todo mi amor. Kayo

Dejó la carta en el sillón, junto a ella. Kayo sabía que ella nunca le pediría que actuara en contra de sus principios. Pero, aunque pudiera sonar como un plan para echarle a ella el peso de una decisión que ella obviamente no sabía tomar por si sola, Rin leyó toda su sinceridad, palabra por palabra. Tomó la carta para volver a leerla; sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas cuando terminó. Fue doloroso leer cada palabra, pero ese pedazo de papel representaba el gesto más romántico que Hanayo había hecho en años. Lo atesoró.

* * *

Sakura volvió en sí de golpe. Sus sensores ópticos registraron que un soldado con bigotes largos había removido el perno de restricción que otro soldado con el mismo uniforme le había colocado hacía 27 días, 19 horas y 54 minutos.

Había mucho silencio en la entrada del domo de aparcamiento en el que estaba la cápsula de la doctora Koizumi y Rin; precisamente en donde fueron atrapados por la red. Su cápsula, elegante y moderna, seguía inmóvil sobre la capa de hielo que ya se había formado sobre ella. Varios soldados circulaban la cápsula. Exhalaban nubes de aire helado. Uno de ellos se había percatado de los ruidos de Sakura reiniciándose y haciéndose un autodiagnóstico, pero prefirió no prestarle atención. La aleación que componía las extremidades del cuerpo de Sakura se había vuelto un poco más frágil con el frío extremo. Sus circuitos y conductores tardaban mucho en calentar.

De acuerdo en las instrucciones programadas por Hanayo, los sensores de Sakura buscaron dispositivos con los cuales comunicarse. Encontró un transceptor de hipercomunicaciones a larga distancia al lado de la cápsula, caminó hacia él, y sin nada de pena, comenzó a conversar con el aparato.

Mientras las máquinas tenían su peculiar charla, los sistemas de inteligencia de Sakura, imitadores de su cerebro, produjeron varios resultados de lo que pasaría después de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Por una parte, veía su fracaso si acaso los soldados descubrían que estaba llevando a cabo la encomienda de la doctora Hanayo: Una de sus predicciones terminaba en que le borraran la memoria y la programaran desde cero; la segunda, tenía que ver con la destrucción y desmantelamiento, terminaría como refacciones para calentadores de los soldados. Sin embargo, había una tercera, la más fuerte, en la que recibía los elogios de aquellos a quienes servía, en donde pertenecía. Ese pensamiento, ese código, la impulsó a seguir.

Luego de establecer una relación con la serie de comunicaciones hiperespaciales de la cápsula, Sakura transmitió información audiovisual del arresto de la doctora Koizumi y la toma de las instalaciones, protagonizada por soldados del nuevo gobierno de Ena Toujou. A su vez, el transmisor reenvió las imágenes a los recipientes adecuados en una emisión ráfaga. Para cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta, un disparo de luz cumplió su segunda predicción de inmediato, pero la encomienda estaba hecha.

Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Les confieso que me ha cansado bastante escribirlo, pero me he dado el tiempo de corregirlo y me ha gustado el resultado. Quisiera saber su opinión si alguien me honrase dejando un comentario.**

**Mientras tanto, pasando a esa sección de todo capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, les comparto mi alegría. Se supone que mañana es mi último día antes de salir de vacaciones, pero como hoy ya no hubo tarea, pues, actividad para la tarde fue este capítulo. Pero ese no es el punto, estoy super contenta porque terminé mi semestre con un promedio de 99, ¡99!, es cierto, me maté estudiando desde principios de agosto, pero cuando veo el resultado, creo que es de los pocos momentos en los que me puedo sentir orgullosa de mí misma, sí, son de esos momentos en los que no me siento basura que puede ser desechada por cualquier persona. Pero es no importa, hablando de que me maté estudiando cada día, pues creo que he ahí la razón de que no escribiera en… Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el último capítulo, así que intuyo que es un montón. He estado durmiendo plácidamente y mis ocho horas estos días y he notado que estoy menos histérica, ¡yei!**

**Y bueno, ahora que habrá tiempo, creo que trataré de compensar mi ausencia con un capítulo cada semana, prometo por lo menos cumplir las próximas dos semanas. Después, intentaré preparar capítulos para de aquí a abril con lo que me quede de vacaciones, ya los iré subiendo en intervalos decentes para no desaparecerme por meses.**

**Y pues, aunque no lo parezca, estoy super enganchada con esta historia, en serio, repito por tercera vez, me encanta el reto, y planeo seguir con él. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo prometo que será interesante (Chale, ¿cómo que prometo mucho no?) No, ya, fuera de broma, el siguiente capítulo, aquí como adelantando cosas, va a ir hasta el Centro, en Tokio, hay varias personas importantes que conocer ahí.**

**Por cierto, como esos datos de la obra original que no creo que a nadie importe a menos que la hayan, la estén o la vayan a leer, Shikoku representa al sistema de Vaalt, y pues, todavía no hay mucho que decir, pero Tokio representa al mundo de Coruscant. Y pues, ya le metí varios cambios en cuanto a los personajes, por lo que no puedo meter tantos paralelismos con eso.**

**Y, ¡wuu!, debo varias cosas, tengo varias lecturas pendientes, entonces ya tengo trabajito para esta semana, que empezaré mañana mismo. Por cierto, estoy super emocionada por el Love Live Fest de febrero, ya veré si por mi casita todavía hay boletos.**

**Y pues, ya sin más por el momento, creo que dejo mi choro por hoy, los quiero a todos y a todas, gracias por honrar a esta chamaca leyendo hasta esta parte, y pues, aquí Aramaru les dice… ¡Oyasuminassan!**

**Por cierto, les comparto con decepción que la OCDE colocó a mi México super mal en la PISA, anduve checando, y pues, es de esos datos que decepcionan un poquito, pero bueno, no digo feliz Navidad porque prometo regresar antes. (De esos datos de los que te enteras cuando una de las personas con la que más hablas es tu maestra de Matemáticas).**


	4. 4- Armas secretas

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y les agradezco porque si leen esto quiere decir que ya se están pasando por esta historia. Por fin hemos legado con el capítulo 4, que será muy importante, por cierto, pues es la introducción de la tercera protagonista de esta historia. Así pues, por favor lean, disfruten, y espero que el capítulo disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo. Y pues, para los que les guste leer el chorro mareador, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_4_

_Armas secretas_

* * *

Tokio era una ciudad tan densamente poblada, que a veces la lista de invitados de un evento a puertas cerradas podía medir cientos de nombres. La junta especializada, que tenía lugar en el Anfiteatro de Planeación Estratégica, en la cumbre del Centro de Operaciones Militares del Imperio del Japón, le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "exclusivo". Había solamente 108 personas autorizadas. Hacía un año, antes del comienzo de la guerra, del reclutamiento de un gran ejército y de la nueva alianza con la orden de los Iluminados, la sola idea de tener un Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica habría parecido un ardid para que los miembros de la Cámara de Consejeros siguieran hinchándose con las arcas del Imperio. Pero ahora, a la luz de la nueva información sobre el estado de la maquinaria de guerra separatista, de los avances de la general Ayase y la separación inminente de las prefecturas del Borde gracias a la política de Toujou, el comité se consideraba a si mismo, en opinión de sus asambleístas, crucial para sus esfuerzos contra la Confederación Externa de Prefecturas Independientes.

La teniente comandante Maki Nishikino, la persona a cargo de remodelar y expandir el edificio, estaba sentada entre el escenario del anfiteatro, viendo piso tras piso palcos reservados para los miembros selectos de la cámara de Consejeros, y representantes de los sectores industriales que se habían mantenido leales al Imperio: Ingeniería Kazashi, la responsable de fundir los enormes cruceros del imperio, Motores Mayuko, responsables de darles a sus cápsulas los propulsores sub-sonido, y Electrónica Yamato, la responsable de las comunicaciones, por mencionar algunos.

Maki recién había cumplido los treinta y cinco. Era alta, con ojos violetas brillantes, labios estrechos y un cabello de un rojo ardiente ondulado. La habían transferido del Cuerpo de Ingenieros hasta la Unidad de Armas Especiales de la organización; tenía puesta la misma túnica blanca que usaban algunos miembros de los servicios de seguridad e inteligencia.

Los asientos no fueron asignados por rango, prefectura de origen u orden de importancia. Maki sabía dónde se sentaba la mano derecha de la emperatriz Honoka, Kotori Minami, y estaba decidida a acercársele. La mujer, con porte elegante y una túnica carísima estaba al lado del escenario con varios de sus asesores (igualmente vestidos como para llamar la atención), frente a una pared curva transparente que daba al sur del Distrito de la Cámara de Consejeros de Tokio. La ciudad era tan grande que cubría por debajo, sobre y por encima de la tierra, dividida en niveles donde pocos podían aspirar a llegar a los más altos, y los peores criminales dominaban los más bajos. Aún los niveles más altos, que eran pocos, alcanzaban decenas de miles de personas, y en los niveles inferiores, el número simplemente crecía. En los meses desde que comenzaron los informes semanales, Maki había logrado avanzar diez filas hacia su meta, y estaba segura de que la alcanzaría para el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Okayama, la primera batalla que iniciaría con la guerra de las Prefecturas, y que, después de dos sangrientas batallas, volvía a estar en manos del Imperio.

El cuarto era una mezcla de uniformes y ropa de civil. A la izquierda de Maki estaba sentado el jefe de inteligencia naval, Taiki Sonoda; a su derecha, el director de la Comisión para la Protección del Imperio, Hayate Tukoi. Alrededor, había militares de alto rango, ingenieros estructurales, diseñadores de naces y físicos teóricos y experimentales. La mayoría eran del Centro, pero había suficientes en el Borde Medio como para que no se notase una discriminación latente. Maki conocía a algunos de los científicos como asociados de la Junta de Producción de Guerra. A otros los conocía por simple reputación.

En cuanto hubo silencio en la habitación, Maki se asomó un poco entre dos cabezas y divisó la científica de Kanto que tenía la palabra en la fila de adelante:

—Primer Ministro Minami, estimados colegas; me complace anunciarles que la fase uno del proyecto está terminada.

La doctora Izumi era una especialista en inteligencia artificial, con un casco en forma de domo, que diseñaba robots de espionaje y vigilancia y que estaba en colaboración íntima con los Iluminados. Tenía adherida al brazo un regulador que le ayudaba a mantener su presión sanguínea estable:

—Presten atención al holoproyector, por favor.

La mayoría lo hizo, el holoproyector del centro era enorme, sin embargo, otros prendieron un dispositivo de transmisión 3D que proyectaba los datos de la unidad enorme del escenario desde los asientos más exclusivos con reposabrazos. No se permitían holocomunicadores personales en el anfiteatro, y hasta los proyectores estaban en cuarentena de la Holored.

Arriba del escenario había un aro reluciente de metal, de un tamaño enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que todo el distrito industrial de la ciudad; estaba suspendido en lo que parecía ser el cielo. Izumi se levantó de su asiento para mirarlo un segundo, después, volteó hacia la cabina de control del último piso del anfiteatro.

—La vista alternativa, por favor.

Esperó a que el aro girara sobre sí mismo hasta que se convirtió en una línea vertical.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, por favor expanda el cuerpo para que podamos ver la imagen en contexto.

El aro se hizo más pequeño a medida que la imagen se alejaba y comenzaron a entrar en el cuadro los modernos cruceros flotantes, depósitos de materiales, y enormes soportes metálicos que tomaban de diversos ángulos al aro en cuestión para que no cayera contra el piso.

—Cuarenta kilómetros de polo a polo, una hazaña increíble por si sola. Imaginen ustedes que, esto, en área es equivalente casi a la superficie de la ciudad de Tokio. —Izumi hizo un ligero giro en el aro, como si estuviera jugando con su obra maestra.

El anfiteatro estalló en aplausos. Incluso Kotori Minami esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo, Maki había pasado bastante tiempo en el sitio de construcción, y sentía que el holovideo no hacía justicia a la obra en proceso que se erguía sobre la prefectura de Okayama. Pero tendría que ser suficiente con eso, ya que muy pocos miembros del consejo tenían permitido visitar el proyecto. Para negarle la entrada a cualquiera sin acceso autorizado, o en el peor de los casos, algún inesperado de la CEPI que osara meterse en la región, había varios cruceros flotantes a la vista como cuñas en el aire, además de los que había repartidos en los alrededores de la zona conurbada de la ciudad capital.

—Lo que vemos es el producto de incontables horas de labor de máquinas recién diseñadas en su mayoría. Como podrán ver, algunas son controladas por operadores del ejército estacionados en nuestros puestos de mando. —Señaló tres puntos brillantes en el holocampo. —Aquí, aquí y aquí. —Volteó hacia la cabina de control y dijo—: El aspecto dos, por favor.

La audiencia estalló en una variedad de murmullos cuando el campo desapareció. En su lugar, se formó un panorama de la ciudad de Okayama y sus alrededores, repletos de navíos de construcción de todo tipo. Mineros, transportistas, auxiliares y remolques, yendo y viniendo como abejas erigiendo un panal.

—Nuestra cantera, por así decirlo —dijo la doctora—. Nos provee de metales, material orgánico, incluso agua. Hemos remolcado varios depósitos iguales; los trajimos al sitio con los rayos tractores de los cruceros flotantes desde el centro de la ciudad, y en otros casos, hemos vaciado las aldeas vecinas para seguir surtiéndonos.

El holovideo cambió de nuevo y mostró una imagen de plataformas enormes, con un tránsito pesado de cruceros.

—Cuando hayamos terminado de extraer todos los minerales de la zona, llevaremos todo directo a la zona de la capital, directo a las fundidoras que hemos recreado, para producir acero y otros metales estructurales. Al reutilizar las fábricas de androides que Armaduras Taki tenía en la ciudad, pudimos poner en marcha las fundidoras justo a tiempo para el inicio de la producción en masa. Como ustedes recordarán, esta prefectura era uno de los princípiales centros de producción del ejército de la CEPI, antes del inicio de la guerra y durante su reconquista apenas hace unos cuantos meses. —Una vez más, se dirigió a la cabina de control. —Por favor, el esquema original.

Una enorme plataforma, con una concavidad enrome en el centro apareció sobre el holoproyector.

—Nuestra meta, señoras y señores—dijo Izumi—La estación móvil de combate.

La emperatriz Honoka en persona le había presentado el esquema al Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica durante su segunda sesión. Pero el hecho innegable era que la idea no era resultado de la inteligencia e investigación del Imperio, sino de los separatistas. La General Eli Ayase, la líder militar de la CEPI, recientemente capturada en la batalla de Chimane a manos de los Iluminados (en un intento por recuperar Okayama), sostenía que la presidenta Nozomi Toujou le había dado los planos básicos para su ejército, y que sus ingenieros solo la habían perfeccionado.

Según Eli, ella no tenía idea de que los separatistas tuvieran un proyecto entre manos, pero la mayoría de los miembros del consejo decidieron no creerle por razones obvias, además de que sus servicios de inteligencia estaban seguros de que las huestes de Nozomi, con ayuda de sus compañías aliadas a la Confederación, construían desde hace tiempo una estación de combate en alguna parte secreta de Japón, y la buscaban por todos lados para localizarla y destruirla. La evidencia le parecía especiosa a Maki, pero ponerla en duda pondría en peligro el patrocinio del Imperio hacia el propio proyecto, a pesar de la autoridad que la Ley de Poderes de Excepción había conferido sobre Honoka, reinstaurando de cierta forma el poder de la vieja monarquía. Si la estación de combate era tan potente como los científicos predecían, era de vital importancia que el Imperio tuviera una primero.

Había preguntas al aire acerca de cómo cayeron los esquemas originales en manos de la emperatriz, pero la mayoría admitía que estos habían sido hallados durante o un poco después de la segunda batalla de Okayama. No por los Iluminados, claro está, que, a pesar de su intervención en la guerra, no tenían ni representación en el consejo, ni estaban enterados de él. Hasta a Izumi, que era tan cercana a Iluminados de alto rango como You Watanabe o la misma hermana de la emperatriz, Yukiho Kousaka, se le hizo firmar el Acta de Secretos Oficiales, e iba a tener que quedarse calladita cuando lidiara con miembros de la orden de los Iluminados.

—Ahora que hemos terminado de contemplar el meridiano principal —dijo la científica de Kanto—, podemos proceder con la fabricación de una plataforma levitatoria provisional, junto con una serie de bandas latitudinales para fortalecerla. Estas bandas se colocarán de polo a polo de una forma ovoide, para después añadir el casco y las divisiones de las secciones internas. Estos espacios estarán sellados y oxigenados perfectamente para que se pueda trabajar por dentro sin ningún problema.

—¿Y de dónde tiene planeado sacar a los trabajadores? —preguntó alguien en la fila de enfrente.

—Estamos explorando nuestras opciones. —Izumi dio una pirueta en dirección de la voz

—He visto presupuestos millonarios de mano de obra —dijo la misma persona.

Una persona sentada unas cuantas filas por delante de Maki habló antes de que Izumi pudiera contestar:

—El subcomité del consejo está considerando darles a los sobrevivientes de Okayama el trabajo que nuestro ejército no puede realizar.

Antes de que nadie pudiera opinar, la túnica reluciente de Kotori destacó entre los demás al ponerse de pie de su cómodo sillón. Su báculo tenía una figura en la empuñadura, y cuando lo asió, golpeó el suelo para callar a la gente.

—Quiero advertir a todos que no se adelanten. Surgirá un número adecuado de empleados cuando haya necesidad.

Maki observó a la primer ministro, ataviada con adornos en su túnica y destacando entre la multitud con su cabello gris. Tenía entrecerrados los ojos con ternura, y su cabeza estaba en un ángulo en el que estos mismos apuntaban directamente al público.

"Entrelaza los dedos a nivel del pecho cuando duda de lo que está escuchando; su cabello se mueve involuntariamente cuando está interesada. Asoma su lengua cuando se equivoca…" Maki recordó lo que había aprendido en todas las reuniones.

Izumi mandó proyectar hologramas del último crucero experimental de la CEPI, junto con la de los planos del esquema. Los ingenieros del Imperio habían sugerido que la estación de combate estaba inspirada en el orbe de control central de la enorme cápsula de comando central de androides de la Federación Comerciante que llevaba décadas funcionando, aún antes de la guerra.

—Imaginen que en vez de las enormes antenas de comunicación que hay en los brazos generales de la cápsula central, se logra construir una especie de trinchera, con bahías de hangares para nuestras cápsulas de ataque y acoplamiento, generadores de rayo tractor, proyectores, torres emisoras y enormes estaciones de comunicación. También tendrá emplazamientos de cañones, proyectores de escudos de energía y plataformas de energía sub-sonido en toda su superficie. Funcionará como ligeras colonias a lo largo de la superficie. Salvo una capa habitable de varios kilómetros de espesor que tendrá centros de mando, armerías y bloques de mantenimiento, podremos dedicar todo el espacio interior para el reactor de ignición, los motores de impulsión a una velocidad similar a la del sonido y por supuesto, el arma.

Maki miró a Minami-san. Se acariciaba el mentón con las uñas pintadas mientras caminaba alrededor de las imágenes proyectadas, que le doblaban la altura.

—¿Cuál es el estatus del arma? —preguntó la primer ministro, curiosa al ver la imagen del arma.

Izumi giró hacia alguien en la audiencia y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acercara.

—Me temo que eso ya no está en mis manos, confío en que el profesor Kimuri podrá responder esta pregunta.

El hombre que se incorporó para referirse al asunto era el científico en jefe del Grupo de Armas Especiales. Era casi tan ancho como alto, y con todo y sus gafas de seguridad tenía un aire de serenidad, curioso para ser el desarrollador de las armas que pulverizaban a los separatistas.

—Con respecto al arma… —comenzó a hablar con acento muy marcado del Borde de Japón; había sido de los que habían llegado a los territorios del Imperio antes de que los separatistas comenzaran sus conquistas—, hasta los esquemas son imprecisos. Pero tenemos razones para sospechar que los separatistas tenían en mente un arma montada en un reflector parabólico por la parte inferior de la estación. Según los planos realizados por el grupo de investigación de la General Ayase, el arma realizada es capaz de pulverizar superficies terrestres con facilidad, tal vez incluso sea capaz de quebrantar el flujo de materia en un área determinada.

—¿Existe un arma así? —preguntó Kotori, y volteó abajo para ver a Kimuri—, ¿está dentro de nuestras posibilidades fabricar una de esas?

—Bueno, desde el origen del Imperio, hace ya varios milenios, jamás habíamos tenido la necesidad de investigar esto; mucho menos de invertir dinero —Aclaró Izumi, parándose como podía al lado de Kimuri—. Dicho esto, después de la crisis de hace once años en la prefectura de Chiba, el Grupo de Armas Especiales del Imperio desarrolló los planos de una estación de combate automatizada. Un punto fijo que desde Tokio regularía todo el territorio del Centro y del Borde Medio.

—Me parece que también hay planos para una plataforma de asedio—dijo Kimuri distraído. Izumi admitió la observación asintiendo.

—Sobra mencionar que los proyectos se quedaron en el diseño, Minami-san.

—Supongo que son… juguetes, al lado de esto—Kotori, con sus ojos brillando intensamente, hizo un gesto despectivo a lo que le mencionaban antes, mirando los esquemas del arma.

—Supone bien—dijo el profesor Kimuri.

—El arma será el reto más difícil—dijo Izumi—. El reactor de fusión, los motores sub-sonido, el propulsor experimental, los generadores de escudo, todo lo demás en general, es solo el armamento y sistemas de defensa que Ingeniería Kazashi ha producido en masa para nuestros cruceros flotantes. Pero el arma… El arma no va a ser sólo una versión ampliada de un láser, no… Si se logra, será algo digno de ver.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en desarrollar este "hito" de tecnología? Necesito una fecha, mi emperatriz necesita una fecha—dijo Kotori, aclarándose la garganta antes de decir lo último.

—No es fácil de calcular, Minami-san. Varias de las mejores mentes del Imperio están trabajando en ello. Sin embargo, el arma requiere de algo verdaderamente innovador en el campo de manejo de energía. Tendría que ser un descubrimiento de proporciones mundiales.

Maki se reclinó confiada y un poco prepotente en su silla; confiaba en que el destino le había sonreído, y le había dado los medios para avanzar a primera fila.

* * *

—No hace falta que estés de pie, teniente comandante —dijo Kotori Minami, dándole la bienvenida a Maki a su amplia oficina en la Cámara de Consejeros—. Por favor, toma asiento.

Maki evaluó la habitación, y tomó el mejor asiento.

—Gracias, primer ministro.

—Una disculpa por no haberte podido atender antes.

—Nada que disculpar, imagino que ha estado ocupada, con la guerra y todo… —dijo con un vago gesto despectivo, restando importancia.

"Ahí va, a entrelazar sus dedos"

Kotori entrelazó los dedos frente a su pecho y analizó a Maki desde el otro lado del imponente escritorio de metal.

—Mis asistentes me informan que tu visita tiene algo que ver con "el proyecto". —dijo ella, remarcando con secretismo lo último.

—Tiene todo que ver con el proyecto. —confiada, Maki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué parte del proyecto, exactamente?

—El arma—con estas simples palabras, Maki logró su cometido.

El cabello de Kotori se revoloteó un poco, la primer ministro le prestaba atención.

—Bien, en ese caso, la disculpa por no haberte atendido antes es doble.

Maki nunca había convivido personalmente con Kotori. Habían estado en la misma habitación juntas y la había observado aquí y allá, en la ópera antes de la guerra, en la Cámara de Consejeros, en varios lugares, varias veces. Incluso la invitación que recibió Maki (la orden, mejor dicho) para unirse al Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica había salido de Kotori Minami, aunque Maki dudaba que la ministro se acordara (o supiera siquiera) que lo había hecho.

La vida de Maki había cambiado desde que la habían transferido del Cuerpo de Ingenieros, y le pidieron que tomara innumerables juramentos. De entrada, asumió que su comunicador personal estaría intervenido; que habían entrevistado a sus padres, a sus amigos más cercanos, a sus sirvientes, y a cualquier persona que se relacionara con su pasado. Incluso sospechaba que todo lo que veía en la Holored era rastreado. Aunque usaba la túnica blanca, en público seguía siendo parte del Cuerpo de Ingenieros. Sólo sus socios dentro del grupo sabían de sus obligaciones como coordinadora de Armas Especiales. Esta nueva tarea también requería que volviera a la escuela, cosa que no fue tan complicada para ella: debía tomar cursos intensivos sobre las armas que Rothan le había dado al Imperio para armar a su ejército, y también sobre las armas que Lisan, Taki y otros les producían a los de la CEPI. Al graduarse, supervisó a un grupo de expertos de investigación, que seguían ordenes directas del grado superior del Ejército del Imperio. Como primer ministro del Imperio, Kotori Minami no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ella, pero Maki supuso, correctamente como siempre, que le sería útil fingir que estaba bajo su mando, aunque fuera para no olvidar en dónde estaban paradas.

Minami-san continuó hablando:

—Si se trata del arma, debiste mencionarlo en la junta, Maki-chan. —le dijo en un tono recriminatorio.

—Si, debí hacerlo —dijo Maki fingiendo pena—. Pero sentí que era más prudente discutirlo en privado.

El cabello de Kotori se sacudió con un ligero tremor.

—Bien. Henos aquí.

Maki fue directo al grano.

—La doctora Izumi tenía razón, las mentes más brillantes del Imperio están desarrollando el arma de la estación. Todas menos una.

El movimiento extremadamente ligero del cabello de Kotori se incrementó. Le pedía a gritos que ya soltara la sopa.

—Su nombre es Hanayo Koizumi.

—Koizumi… ¿Debería sonarme el nombre? —Kotori cruzó los dedos, jugando con ellos.

—No tiene por qué conocer a todo mundo, primer ministro.

—Bueno, me muevo dentro de las leyes y la política, no en la ciencia y la tecnología.

Para ser precisas, se movía entre dinero ilícito del Imperio y su función era que a la emperatriz no se le subieran los humos, las dos lo sabían. Pero si Kotori quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

—Hanayo Kozumi es una de las mentes más brillantes del Centro. Es matemática, ingeniera, teórica, y física experimental. Hoy en día, es la autoridad eminente en cristales y en uso de fuentes de energía mejoradas.

—¿Cristales? —Kotori le lanzó una mirada en blanco.

—Sí. Lleva diez años experimentando con varios tipos, pero recientemente se ha enfocado en el uso de energía con cristales celestiales.

La expresión de Kotori no cambió:

—Los conozco de nombre. Por lo que sé, son extremadamente escasos.

—Lo son, sobre todo los más útiles, que son los grandes. —Maki suspiró enfáticamente, como si estuviera cansada—. Si tan solo se pudiera persuadir a los Iluminados de compartirnos información, todo sería muy distinto.

"Va a asomar la lengua"

Kotori sacó con un poco de humor la lengua, mojando un poco sus labios con la punta de la misma.

—Estos… Cristales celestiales, ¿son importantes para los Iluminados?

—Son la fuente de energía de sus poderes, entre otras cosas.

—Con razón. Tanta exclusividad debe frustrar a la Doctora Koizumi en demasía.

—Por eso intenta sintetizarlos.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kotori se abrieron más:

—Parece una empresa osada; según he escuchado, el cristal es "viviente".

—Yo he escuchado lo mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la investigación de la Doctora Koizumi tiene algo que ver con el arma de la estación?

—Le confesaré que no estoy familiarizada con el estado de su investigación actual. Pero Armas Especiales analizó su investigación anterior, y todo indica que las teorías de la Doctora Koizumi podrían descubrir un nuevo modo de enriquecimiento energético. Estamos estudiando formas de adaptar su investigación a nuestro trabajo.

—Me imagino que adaptarla significa, hacerla arma.

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, necesitamos conocimiento sobre la investigación actual de la Doctora Koizumi para comprender cabalmente su trabajo, sin mencionar que su investigación sobre síntesis no publicada puede venir con un avance increíble al proyecto.

Kotori se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mirador de su oficina. Se tomó un momento para desglosar la información.

—¿De dónde conoces a la Doctora Koizumi, teniente comandante?

—Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en la región de Tōhoku, en el Programa de Promesas.

—¿Tú estuviste en el programa de superdotados? —El tono de Kotori revelaba escepticismo; Maki lo dejo pasar, estaba demasiado ocupada ascendiendo cinco rangos para darse el tiempo de molestarse por tonterías, aunque seguro que después se ofendería porque esta corrupta la considerara tonta.

—Sí, una temporada, antes de que me ofrecieran un puesto en el regimiento de diseño del Cuerpo de Ingenieros.

—Ah, es cierto—dijo Kotori, volviendo a sentarse en su silla—. Si mal no recuerdo, tu equipo es responsable de la remodelación de varios cuarteles militares aquí en Tokio. —Estuvo en silencio un momento, y dijo—: Dime, ¿tú crees que los separatistas estén haciendo una estación de combate?

Maki movió la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras pensaba.

—La presidenta Nozomi ha dejado evidencia, sí, cantidades masivas de ciertos recursos escasos, aún después de la destrucción de su crucero experimental. También ha habido asaltos informáticos para adquirir datos científicos…, y entre esos datos está la investigación publicada de Hanayo Koizumi.

—¿Por qué no se invitó a la Doctora Koizumi a unirse al Consejo cuando este inició?

—En ese momento, ya estaba bajo contrato con Industrias Zaofu.

—Ah, muy neutrales, pero enriqueciéndose con ambos lados del conflicto. —Kotori frunció el ceño, antes de animarse a pensar—: No tenemos más opción que inducirla a romper su contrato.

—Por desgracia, me enteré hace poco que está capturada en una prisión en Shikoku, especialmente está en Kochi.

—¿Qué demonios hace en Shikoku? —Kotori se molestó de nuevo—. Shikoku es parte de la CEPI, por lo menos casi todo, bueno, de hecho, con lo de Kochi, ya todo lo es.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo Maki, intentando calmar al demonio que acababa de despertar—, pero Shikoku, o bueno, por lo menos Kochi, era miembro del Imperio cuando la doctora Koizumi aceptó supervisar las operaciones de Zaofu ahí. Hicieron un trato con los antiguos líderes de Kochi para poder minar y construir, a cambio de un paquete de ayuda bastante generoso.

—Una mala decisión, por donde sea que se vea. —dijo Kotori recelosa. —¿Por qué fue arrestada?

—Le inventaron cargos de espionaje.

—¿Para persuadirla de cambiar bandos?

—Eso creemos.

—Shikoku tuvo una década entera de inestabilidad. Aún desde poco después de la crisis en Chiba ya estaban inconformes. Cuando fui la presidenta del Cámara de Consejeros, me tocó hablar con los representantes de Shikoku, e incluso ellos se mostraban inconformes. Se quejaban de que el Imperio los ignoraba, y ahora, los militares han dado un golpe de estado, y pusieron a la tía de la presidenta Nozomi Toujou como gobernadora de Kochi. —Calmándose, considero la nueva información un momento— ¿Cómo reaccionó Zaofu al arresto de la Doctora Koizumi?

—La inteligencia imperial ha estado vigilando a Zaofu, por supuesto. Hace ocho semanas aproximadamente, se interceptó una transmisión encriptada. Al parecer, la envió una hipercomunicación desde una cápsula de Zaofu en Shikoku hacia las oficinas centrales de la compañía en la prefectura de Ōita. Ya están enterados de la toma de las instalaciones y del arresto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

—Naturalmente, querían tomar medidas, pero les he pedido yo personalmente que se abstengan de realizar entradas espectaculares.

—¿Con qué autorización previa hiciste eso, teniente comandante?

—En este caso, me temo que tuve que darme esa ligera libertad, primer ministro. —Maki sonrió ligeramente.

Kotori entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó hacia adelante:

—¿Y con qué propósito harías algo así, señorita Nishikino?

Maki no se sintió amenazada por la postura de Kotori; de hecho, sintiéndose más animada, siguió explicando.

—Creo que, si la rescato yo, podríamos persuadirla de compartir su investigación con el Grupo de Armas Especiales.

Kotori, confundida, retrocedió un poco:

—¿Por qué necesitaría persuasión? Tú misma me dijiste que estuvo en el Programa de Promesas del Imperio, ¿no es así? Seguro que estará más que dispuesta a cooperar.

Maki entonces se vio obligada a contarle a la mujer de cabellos grises el mayor defecto de su amiga la castaña:

—Excepto que la mujer es pacifista. Una objetora de conciencia, si gusta llamarla así.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos acerca de que le dé sus servicios a la CEPI. Que se pudra en el embrollo en el que ella misma se metió. —Dijo Kotori, exclamando con desdén. Maki sabía que estaba a punto de perderla, así que cambió su acercamiento.

—En circunstancias normales pensaría lo mismo que usted. Sin embargo, la doctora Koizumi está embarazada, y, a menos que algo extraordinario haya sucedido, está a días de dar a luz.

Kotori torció la lengua en una línea recta. Se tomó un momento para contestar. Su cabello se movía ligeramente.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que, quien quiera que esté a cargo de Shikoku puede usar a su familia para convencerla?

—En la guerra y en el amor, Minami-san… En la guerra y en el amor… Y si la presidenta Nozomi tiene una estación de combate y nosotros no, haga usted misma las cuentas.

—Veo su punto—Kotori rascó su barbilla. —. Pero aún así, es probable que lo deje pasar, o permitir que Zaofu se adelante y recupere sus instalaciones y a ella antes.

—De nuevo, estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo una idea para que Zaofu haga exactamente eso, y nosotras hagamos lo nuestro también.

Los ojos de Kotori brillaron; miró a Maki intensamente:

—Esperaba que la tuvieras, teniente comandante, pero no quiero detalles. E insisto que tomes las precauciones adecuadas para distanciarte y asegurarte de poder negarlo todo.

—Naturalmente, ya lo hice, Minami-san.

Kotori sonrió de oreja a oreja, y dejó el tono serio para hablar con uno más dulce:

—Permíteme decirle que, si la investigación de Koizumi-san nos ayuda a tener un arma para la estación, contarás con mi gratitud y con la de la emperatriz Honoka, sin mencionar al Imperio entero.

Maki contuvo las ganas de brincar de emoción.

—Sólo cumpli con mi deber, Minami-san.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Ahora, creo que arriba he dicho que Maki es una de las tres protagonistas, pero creo que, como ustedes ya habrán podido imaginar, su protagonismo será un tanto diferente al de Rin y Hanayo.**

**Para empezar, en este primer vistazo a Tokio, creo que, al ser un evento a puertas cerradas, no se ha podido contemplar de lleno lo enorme que se supone que es la ciudad (en teoría representa un planeta que por sí mismo es una ciudad entera), pero ya habrá oportunidad de eso más adelante.**

**Ahora, creo que, sin tener ningún referente previo, entender toda la situación política de la guerra es demasiado complicado, pero creo que precisamente ese es un punto que disfruto demasiado, pues ese misterio e incertidumbre fue lo que predominó en mi misma la primera vex que leí la obra.**

**Ahora, pasando a otro tema, creo que es la primera vez que mencionó que la emperatriz es Honoka, de igual forma, tengo bien pensada la historia de cómo llegó a gobernar, pero creo que, mínimo a propósitos de esta historia, no es importante.**

**Cabe mencionar que, a pesar de que los Iluminados tienen una gran importancia para la situación política del país, creo que expresamente solo uno de ellos aparecerá en toda la historia, por lo que tampoco me puedo extender mucho en ese tema (Creo que más que ayudarme a explicar cosas, este capítulo me ha dejado en claro lo mucho que les tengo que mantener no dicho).**

**Pero ahora, pasando a lo técnico, ya que toda la gente que está hablando es, o muy poderosa políticamente o muy inteligente, espero que no haya molestado la predominancia de términos técnicos en la historia (Por el caso de que alguien no haya entendido, lo que quieren construir es una ciudad voladora con un arma capaz de vaporizar a otras, eso es todo).**

**Y pues, ¿qué les digo? Me iré de vacaciones la semana que entra, pero no se preocupen, que ya tengo preparado ese capítulo y ya solo me falta agregarle mis comentarios personales (estas cosas en negritas que les pongo al final, y que nunca adelanto porque me gusta esperar por si alguien comenta). Así que, por si a alguien que lea esto le interesa el ritmo de actualización, espero con normalidad continuar el domingo, que estaré precisamente con las personitas responsables de que esté escribiendo esta historia.**

**Y pues, creo que pasando a esa sección que nada tiene que ver con la historia porque ese es el desahogo de la autora, creo que no hay mucho que decir, pues apenas he pasado un reporte la semana pasada. Me la he pasado leyendo, escribiendo, comiendo y durmiendo, casi literalmente completando mi rutina del día. Me cae que ser así de retraída me tiene sin muchas más opciones que quedarme en casa esperando que mi hermano menor llegue de la escuela.**

**Y pues, pasando a la historia de nuevo, creo que será todo por hoy, así que, pues pasaré a la recepción de la misma. ¡Wuu! Ya casi llegamos a las 100 vistas, gracias a todos, eso de saber que, quien quiera que sean, se han pasado por aquí me inspira y me ayuda a continuar escribiendo.**

**Como siempre, si el capítulo les gustó (o si no les gustó) los invito a comentar que piensan de este universo que aquí andamos creando en un solo país. **

**Y pues, creo que aquí terminó todo, espero que haya disfrutado leer hasta aquí, y, sin más que decir, Aramaru les dice… Oyasuminassan.**

* * *

**PD: Biso, si lees esto, me dejaste toda la semana como novia de pueblo (es broma, se comprende que estés hasta reventar de ocupado, a mí también me pasa) Oyasumi a ti también****. :)**


	5. 5- El comienzo

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como siempre es un honor volver a estar escribiendo para ustedes otra vez con esta historia que tanto disfruto traer para ustedes. Les confieso que este capítulo, creo que al igual que el anterior ya lo tenía escrito desde hace como dos semanas, por lo que lo único que estoy realizando en este lamento es este comentario en negritas que siempre pongo ya hasta el final. Primero que nada, la siguiente actualización sale con fecha del día 29, por lo que de una vez adelanto todo lo relacionado con las festividades. No tengo planeado subir nada este año en Navidad, porque este año estoy aquí de visita con mi familia hasta Chetumal para celebrar las fiestas, y pues no me esta dando tiempo de nada, de hecho por eso preparé este capítulo con tiempo. Así que, sin mas por el momento, si quieren leer todo mi choro marcador se los dejo abajo que este del principio ya salió mas largo que de costumbre. Así que, sin mas por el momento, por favor lean, disfruten y comenten si les gusta el capítulo. Los veo en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_5_

_El comienzo_

* * *

El primer llanto del bebé hizo eco en los techos altos de la habitación de Rin. Era costumbre en Kochi que un nacimiento dentro de las paredes de Imabari fuera motivo de celebración, especialmente si coincidía con el mes de la primavera. Precisamente era un cuatro de marzo el día que la hija de Hanayo había nacido. Desde el patio de abajo, lanzaban cohetes hacia lo oscuridad de la noche, y el cielo iluminaba de igual forma con todas las estrellas que se divisaban. Un pequeño grupo de personas que se habían enterado del nacimiento de la bebé decidió salir a festejar, a pesar de que todavía faltaban semanas para que el frío terminara por completo. Estaban dispersos alrededor de fogatas y puestos de comida que vendían arroz y dulces.

Nombraron Hanamaru a la bebé. Reposaba tranquila sobre el pecho palpitante de su mamá, con el calor y los latidos a los que estaba acostumbrada. En frente de ellas estaba Rin, con unan gran sonrisa.

El parto había sido laborioso, pero no difícil. Hanayo aguantó más de lo que todos creían que lo haría, aun cuando le gruñía a cualquiera que tuviera en frente. Estaba más pálida que nunca, cansada y empapada de sudor, pero con todo eso, se veía en mejores condiciones que Rin, que seguía procesando la experiencia.

Aun abatida, en los últimos días antes del parto, Hanayo se preguntaba a sí misma si ese punto de su captura habría sido un beneficio. En cualquier otro lugar, ella, Rin y Hanamaru estarían rodeados de androides con buenas intenciones, pero sin ninguna humanidad, en un ambiente tan estéril como sus extremidades adaptadas, y totalmente contradictorio con la bebé que estarían llevando a la vida. ¿Sería extraño sentir gratitud?

La capitana Toujou nunca llegó con la diadema ni con sus anteojos. Era obvio el esfuerzo que hacían los custodios para que Hanayo se viera como cualquier otra habitante de la región de Shikoku. Había palidecido en demasía, y estaba extremadamente desaliñada. En cuanto el doctor de la prisión había dicho que faltaba menos de una semana, la habían transportado con especial cuidado hasta el otro lado de Imabari, donde había estado Rin. Había sido escoltada por el mismo doctor y dos guardias más, que supuso que la devolverían en cuanto pudiese levantarse al día siguiente.

La partera que recibió a Hanamaru y la arropó, sacó a Hanayo un momento de sus pensamientos, al momento de hablar a Rin.

—Puede quedarse con Hanayo-san y con la bebé, o darles un momento para reposar.

Rin, que seguía tan pálida como lo había estado Hanayo al momento del parto, asintió y caminó lentamente, para dejar en paz a la mujer.

—No sé si tengo fuerzas para irme—Hanayo desde la cama miró a Rin con amor y cansancio.

—No se apure —dijo el doctor que la había acompañado—, podrá quedarse el resto de la noche.

Hanayo no ocultó su alivio, y sonrió una vez más antes de que Rin le diese un beso en la frente, y otro en la cabeza a la pequeña Hanamaru. Era una niña preciosa, de buen peso y tamaño, muy saludable según el médico que la revisó. Tenía el cabello castaño de Hanayo, y según ella misma, tenía los ojos de Rin.

Dos de las parteras amables condujeron a Rin hacia la habitación continua. En ella, estaban los compañeros de Industrias Zaofu de Hanayo, sus amigos: Shizuku, Sora, Mako, y hasta Haruo; todos la abrazaron, la felicitaron y le dieron palmaditas congratulatorias en la espalda. Todos morían por ver a la niña, pero las parteras no se lo permitieron (los llamaron "magos desgreñados" y "científicos locos", pero en un tono de complicidad bromista).

De la nada, a las manos de Rin, llegó una taza lleno de un líquido que reconoció de inmediato: Amasake, se dijo a si misma. Era raro en el Centro desde el comienzo de la guerra. Una vez que todos (cada uno de los científicos y Rin) tenían su taza, estallaron los brindis, los tragos y los sorbos. A Rin se le subió el trago casi de inmediato, no tenía nada que ver la reclusión en la que se había encontrado, ni las condiciones de Hanayo; siempre le pasaba lo mismo, aún con algo tan ligero como el amasake. En este caso, la luz de las antorchas y las caras de emoción de sus amigos le ayudaron a sobrellevar la bebida en la medida de lo posible. Shizuku, quien con más facilidad, había perdido sus cinco sentidos, se acercó a Rin cuando todos los demás no estaban poniendo atención.

—Creí que le iban a poner Shizuku si era una niña. —dijo con la mirada completamente pérdida.

—¿Cómo sonaría esto en la hija de Kayo-chin nya? —dijo Rin igualmente ida, aunque mucho menos que la compañera de Hanayo— La hija de una flor tiene que ser una flor, no lo que sea que signifique tu nombre.

—Para tu información, en Shikoku, Shizuku significa gota de agua, algo muy acorde a la estación del año en la que está naciendo tu niña.

Rin no lo dudaba. Era muy común en Shikoku que a los recién nacidos se les nombrara en honor a las estaciones del año. Esto hacía que nombres relacionados con el agua llegaran en el invierno.

—¿Para la siguiente, quizá? —Shizuku insistía.

—Lo platicaré con Kayo-chin nya.

De repente, la habitación se quedó en silencio. Rin dio media vuelta. La capitana Toujou estaba parada justo detrás de ella. La severidad de su expresión al llegar se disolvió en una sonrisa honesta.

Rin se acercó a susurrar a Shizuku:

—¿Y esa quién es? —dijo ella, confundida por la llegada de la militar ante un parto.

—Es la capitana Toujou, —dijo Shizuku tan nublada que a Rin le costó trabajo que esa misma sonrisa fuera de quien tenía encerrada a Hanayo. La capitana se acercó y le dio un abrazo más fuerte que cualquiera de los colaboradores de Hanayo, y aceptó una taza de amasake, que engulló como si nada fuera de un solo trago. A pesar de su semblante feliz, sus ojos estaban sumamente rojos, y sus ojeras daban a entender que no había dormido bien.

Pidió pasar a ver a Hanayo, y, de mala gana ante la intervención de un militar, las parteras la condujeron a su habitación.

Hanayo se encontraba todavía desplomada en la cama, sin dormir, viendo a la bebé, que no había parado de llorar. La capitana Toujou se acercó a ella:

—Debería reposar, doctora—le dijo, mientras que tomaba a la bebé en sus brazos, y la veía con mucho cuidado—. Es hermosa. Los ojos de Rin Hoshizora.

Hanayo sabía que era peligroso sentir afecto hacia sus carceleros; había intentado todo lo posible para mantenerse a una distancia emocional sana de Toujou y los demás guardias de Imabari. Pero hoy particularmente, con el sentimiento, la rebasó la calidez que la asaltó cuando se sintió en familia. Era irresponsable de su parte, pero había creado un vinculo significativo con la cultura de Shikoku, con sus carceleros, y hasta con Toujou:

—No somos enemigos, ¿sabe? —dijo, después de dejar a la bebé de nuevo en la cuna, con mucho cuidado; la había conseguido dormir al fin. Parecía que había leído la mente de Hanayo.

—No es que quiera verla como enemiga, pero los barrotes de mi celda, y la falta de mis anteojos, nublan mi mirada.

—Sólo son las circunstancias…

—Lo sé, capitana, pero dicen que a nadie le gusta ser víctima de ellas. —Hanayo sonrió débilmente. Ella continuó asintiendo de manera más solemne. Parecía extremadamente afligida.

—Hace no mucho tiempo, Shikoku era una prefectura más afiliada al Imperio. Ahora apoya a los separatistas. Gente es capturada día con día, importantes dignatarios, líderes militares, y hasta científicos como usted terminan capturados. Dígame, ¿por qué tendría que pesar un asunto externo entre nosotras?

—Pesa mucho mi estadía en la prisión de Imabari.

Los ojos de la capitana Toujou le dieron la razón, a pesar de su renuencia.

—Un trato con los separatistas parecía razonable para Shikoku al principio. Le darían a Ena Toujou apoyo necesario para dar su golpe de estado, a cambio de unirse a ella y de entregarles a usted. Pero viendo las circunstancias, el precio que se ha tenido que pagar…, —carraspeó un poco— no estamos tan seguros de querer perderla.

"¿Otro tipo de manipulación?" Sin Rin, la mente de Hanayo no podía discernir.

—¿Quiere decir que se encariñaron conmigo? —dijo débil.

La capitana Toujou rio.

—Sus colaboradores han seguido trabajando en su ausencia. A los tenientes les han informado que con usted podrían tener un avance significante. ¿Ha considerado trabajar con nosotros, es decir, para Kochi? Esta guerra me ha dejado de importar, y sé que a otros les pasa lo mismo. Pero para nuestra prefectura, podría convertir las instalaciones en una estación de energía para Imabari, y tal vez después para todo Shikoku.

—No sé que opine Zaofu de eso…

—Sí, sí, ya leí los términos de su contrato. No puede meterse en temas locales, y menos si son de política.

—Desafortunadamente.

—Pero, yo le pregunto—dijo rascando su barbilla—, ¿dónde está Zaofu ahora? ¿Por qué no se han comunicado con nosotros para preguntar por usted?

—No creo que Ena Toujou los haya enterado, siquiera.

La capitana rio y le pasó la mano por el cabello, para después levantarla extrañada, seguro que hasta a ella misma le había sorprendido lo mal que ya estaba, débil y quebrado.

—Sakura, su androide de laboratorio. Sabemos todo de la transmisión ráfaga que envió a las oficinas de Ōita.

Hanayo suspiró con decepción.

—Entonces no sé por qué no me han buscado—dijo—, ¿en serio vino hasta acá solo a arruinar el momento?

La capitana Toujou levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

—En serio lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal—dijo con arrepentimiento—Le repito. No somos su enemigo. No tenemos nada en contra de usted. Nuestra molestia va contra la Cámara de Consejeros y la emperatriz Honoka.

—Yo también tengo esas molestias. Cada vez su poder se parece más al de las antiguas dinastías. Pareciera que con la guerra nos convertimos en un imperio absolutista.

—Entonces, ¿qué le parece si le doy una buena noticia? Quédese aquí en Shikoku. Ayude a estas personas a desarrollar la prefectura, críe a su hija lejos de los problemas y embrollos del Centro. Sentimos que es una de los nuestros, sobre todo ahora que su hija será registrada aquí en Kochi, una ciudadana legítima de la prefectura.

—Tiene un argumento interesante, capitana.

—Para mejorar su día, que ya de por sí fue extraordinario, le informo que el Tribunal revisará su caso pronto y…—bajó la voz, como si quisiera mantener secretismo—, es probable que la exoneren…

Hanayo la miró con timidez, como si temiera que viera que tenía esperanzas.

—¿Y luego que pasará?

—Podrá salir de la prisión de Imabari y podrá regresar a su trabajo, sin contar que se reunirá con Rin y con Hanamaru-chan.

—¿Y podré salir de Shikoku? —preguntó con cautela, a pesar de sentir que cada minuto con la capitana era eterno, con el cansancio del parto.

—Todavía no le puedo prometer nada. Quizá Ena Toujou le conceda un perdón. —La capitana se encogió de hombros. —Algún día habrá otro golpe, que nos regresé al Imperio, otro líder, con ideales diferentes, así funcionan todas las prefecturas, no sólo Kochi.

—El eterno círculo vicioso.

La capitana Toujou se levantó, y se alisó el uniforme que traía, en ese momento Hanayo notó sus ojos rojos que contrastaban con el verde natural de sus iris.

—Quien sabe Kayo, quizá Nozomi o tu Honoka consigan la forma de romper con ese horrible ciclo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Dos soldados del Imperio con armaduras blancas escoltaron a Nico Yazawa desde la ataguía que unía su pequeño carguero con el crucero volador del Imperio. Había pensado en dar la media vuelta y huir cuando apareció el crucero en sus escáneres, pero decidió que no era buena idea rechazar la invitación de una nave gigante de guerra que se puso en su camino. Podía ser un poco imprudente a veces, pero no era tonta.

—Tú—llamó la atención del soldado que estaba a su izquierda—, si tú, el de blanco—ante esto, el otro soldado se atrevió a voltear a ver a la pequeña contrabandista que estaban escoltando—, ¿cuándo sabré a dónde vamos?

—Cuando lleguemos—dijo el de la derecha, secamente.

—¡Jaja! Siempre tan predecibles muchachos—dijo Nico, de nueva cuenta viéndolos con cautela. A veces ser cautelosa le había salvado la vida, aunque en veces ser despiadada también le era de ayuda. En esta nave de guerra, decidió que ocuparía la primera.

—Así nos entrenan—dijo el de la derecha; no esperaba que hablarán más allá de lo que el protocolo decía; ver como bromeaban la tomó un poco por sorpresa.

Nico era nativa de la remota Okinawa. Era baja, su cabello negro iba amarrado con dos cintas en dos coletas altas, y sus ojos carmín resaltaban con la desgastada ropa que traía. Tenía un brazalete de comunicación en su muñeca que había sido intervenido para no funcionar dentro del crucero. Y aunque decían que sus ojos carmín demostraban su lado severo, su sonrisa tenía alma. A pesar de su estatura, imponía lo suficiente como para que a sus cuarenta y tantos años casi nadie la confundiera con una niña.

Los soldados lo guiaron a través de varios corredores anchos y varios giros de noventa grados, hasta que llegaron a una escotilla abierta, que flanquearon después de indicarle que entrara.

Adentro había una oficial sin armadura. Era mucho más alta que Nico, pero lo que más imponía de ella era su cabello rojo como un tomate que contrastaba con el banco estéril de la habitación. A pesar de verse más alta que Nico, su postura firme no hacía más que hacer más grande la brecha. Su piel era blanca, y considero que la media de la población la consideraría atractiva. Le incomodaba su presencia; la miro de pies a cabeza. Tenía unas botas lustrosas a la altura de la rodilla, donde era cortada por una falda lisa, y por arriba vestía una túnica blanca. Detrás de la oficial, Nico pudo divisar las largas alas del crucero volador que lo mantenían en el aire, así como su enorme popa. Se imaginó qué estaría pensando su nueva tripulación de la situación en la que los metió su capitana.

—Bienvenida a bordo, capitana Yazawa—dijo la oficial, sentándose en la silla a su lado.

—Gracias—sus nervios convirtieron la palabra en pregunta—. ¿Comandante?

—Nishikino. Es teniente comandante, pero gracias por notarlo—la oficial se puso un poco roja ante el comentario de Nico, pero de inmediato se le pasó y retomó el semblante serio.

La chica (le decía chica porque se veía por lo menos diez años, tal vez más, menor que ella) se veía un poco fuera de lugar a bordo del buque con ese uniforme, por lo que Nico se permitió a si misma relajarse un poco. De inmediato la envolvería con el carisma y encanto que la caracterizaban y saldría del problema. Era seguro una de esas veces que le pedían información sobre la distribución o movimientos de cápsulas de la CEPI. Miró alrededor sin pena alguna.

—Es mi primera vez a bordo de uno de estos—dijo de manera casual.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —la oficial con ese simple comentario dejó sin palabras a Nico. Ahora ella estaba roja.

—¡Oh, muy impresionante! —dijo, antes de volver a su color normal, y cruzar los brazos con algo de petulancia. —Pero también demasiado frío.

—¿Frío por lo austero o por la temperatura? —Nishikino se puso de pie; por lo rápido que había reaccionado, Nico sabía que ella no era la única nerviosa en ese momento.

—¿Austero? —Nico se permitió preguntar.

—Severo, incómodo, falto de calidez humana—dijo Nishikino con algo de molestia.

—Bueno, no he visto suficiente como para comentar…

—Quizá podamos arreglarte una visita privada cuando terminemos aquí—dijo Maki, interrumpiéndola de mala gana—, no es como que me interese tu opinión, es mera cortesía. Está en venta además, te puede interesar.

La seriedad de su tono la hacía sonar aún más extranjera.

—Un poco fuera de mi presupuesto, me temo.

—No me digas que no te va de maravilla en este negocio—dijo Nishikino, sorprendida

De nuevo, la disparidad entre el tono y el mensaje desconcertó a Nico; no parecía que esta chica supiera algo del negocio de la guerra que había dado el contrabando.

—Los negocios van bien.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿Me estás diciendo que no ganaste mucho dinero llevando provisiones a Chiba? ¿Y la entrega de provisiones en Iwate? Seguramente esa movida inteligente en Osaka te rindió algún lucro.

Nico iba a comenzar a responder, pero el miedo de todo lo que Nishikino sabía de ella le hizo reformular su respuesta.

—Está bien, no me da pena admitir cuando he perdido un argumento.

Nishikino sonrió.

—Muy bien por ti, el orgullo es una cualidad infravalorada.

—Evidentemente sabe más de mí que yo de usted.

—Es cierto, capitana, pero, emparejemos las cosas, ¿qué te parece? Dime, ¿qué puedo decirte yo de mí?

Nico decidió que no tenía nada que perder en causar un poco de incomodidad en la oficial, así que preguntó.

—Supongo que me gustaría saber con que facción del Imperio estoy tratando, porque ese uniforme me dice que esta nave no es suya.

—Que observadora. Estoy con el Cuerpo de Ingenieros.

Nico sabía que quizá no era mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad completa.

—¿Alguna vez has entregado algo en la estación de Kioto?

—Usted sabe que sí—dijo Nico con las manos alzadas.

—Comenzamos a entendernos—dijo Nishikino colocándose a la altura de Nico—. La estación de Kioto es _mía_. Bueno, no mía, pero yo fui jefa de los equipos de diseño y construcción. ¿Has ido recientemente a Tokio?

—No, no recientemente.

—Te podría dar una lista de lugares _míos_, para que visites la próxima vez que vayas. Incluso te podría acompañar—dijo, pero después de esto, reconsiderando, volvió a ponerse roja y replicar—, no es como que me importe que vayas, pero si te dieras la molestia…

Era turno de Nico de decidir que hacer, y, más por miedo que por grosería, decidió no aceptar la lista.

—¿Qué quiere conmigo el Cuerpo de Ingenieros? Cuando nos interceptaron, dijeron solamente algo sobre una conversación amigable.

—¿Hemos hecho algo más que eso?

Nico esperó.

—La cuestión es simple; tengo una propuesta para ti.

Nico deseó taparse los oídos. Informar era una cosa, pero las "propuestas" siempre resultaban ser un problema enorme.

—Por ahora sólo hacemos trabajos pequeños.

—Yo diría que es un trabajo pequeño, considerando como suelen ser—dijo Nisihikino sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

—Mire, teniente comandante…, solo soy una contrabandista más, como miles en este país, intentando ganarme la vida.

—¿La gran Nico Yazawa, haciéndose la humilde? Colaboradora constante de los Iluminados, piloto de reputación sin importar el cargamento, afamada escapista de situaciones impsibles… —pausó un momento, luego dijo— Constante en tus entregas a Kogawa.

Nico se mantuvo en silencio. La habían descubierto

—Seguramente sabes que, desde el principio de la guerra, Kogawa es una prefectura de la CEPI, capitana.

Nico tragó saliva e intentó respirar con normalidad, para después intentar hablar de la misma manera.

—No entregamos armas ni mercancía prohibida. Estrictamente equipo y provisiones. Son las ordenes que se me dieron personalmente.

—Sí, sí, puede ser. Solo quiero saber cómo es que entrega esta mercancía tan inocente, es todo.

—No comprendo…

—No te toca comprender en este momento, te toca escuchar y acatar lo que le estoy diciendo. —dijo Nishikino con algo de severidad, antes de continuar—Imagínatelo paso a paso y cuénteme. Sales de velocidad sub-sonido, seguramente por la ruta de Kanzai, te abren la puertilla antiaérea, ¿qué sucede después?

—Control aéreo nos da permiso para aterrizar —comenzó Nico—. Aterrizamos, descargamos las provisiones…

—¿Las descargan ustedes o envían a gente para que lo haga?

—Nosotros.

—¿Con grúas?

—Usamos contenedores portátiles. Dos tripulantes por contenedor, generalmente no más de cuatro por entrega.

—¿De qué tamaño son los contenedores? —Nishikino parecía curiosa, y señaló un banco de dos plazas que estaba al fondo de la sala donde es encontraban—. ¿Así de grandes?

—Son contenedores de repulsoelevación estándar. Dos metros por uno, uno punto cinco de profundidad—Nishikino sonrió después de las medidas.

—Me imagino que tú nunca empujas ninguno, ¿cierto? Todos son más grandes que tú—dijo con burla. Nico la miró con enojo.

—Continúe…

—Está bien, está bien, ¿Los conducen hasta las instalaciones de investigación contiguas al puerto o las descargan en el hangar?

—Las llevamos hasta adentro, ¿por qué? —. Su curiosidad y ansiedad se incrementó.

—¿De entrada por salida?

—Normalmente, sí.

—¿Cuánto personal hay en tierra?

Las perlas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente. Se sentía frío, pero Nico logró disimular para no tener que limpiarse.

—Generalmente en el puerto, hay entre ocho o diez, siempre son androides dirigidos por un comandante humano.

—¿Inspeccionan los contenedores?

—Por lo general, no—dijo Nico, esperando que terminara rápido el interrogatorio—. O por lo menos, no últimamente.

—¿Ni cuando se van?

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

—¿Sí o no? —Nishikino insistió

—Al principio sí, sí los inspeccionaban, pero ahora que nos conocen, y que la misma Nozomi me ha dado el visto bueno, no—dijo Nico, con más fuerza de la que pudo controlar. Esperaba que esa loca se apareciera a salvarla, no por cualquier cosa le daba tantos materiales difíciles de conseguir en esa parte de Japón, y en esa época. Habían desarrollado una amistad interesante desde antes de la guerra.

—Eso es perfecto, capitana. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Maki, no es como que me importe — Maki sonrió con ganas otra vez—. Bien, a mí y a un par de mis camaradas nos gustaría ser miembros de tu tripulación, de manera provisional, por supuesto.

Nico sintió que el corazón se le sumía hasta el estómago. Apretó con fuerza los labios.

—Comandante Maki, lo de Kogawa ha sido una buena relación de negocios para mí. No quiero hacer nada que me haga arriesgar algo que tanto tiempo me tomo construir.

—No quieres arriesgar tu popularidad con los de la CEPI, más bien—dijo Maki sintiendo algo de asco de la contrabandista que ese momento todavía se encontraba sudando frío.

Nico hizo lo posible por aclarar sus palabras, pero sin meterse a si misma en peligro de ser ejecutada por los dos soldados que había afuera de inmediato.

—Procuro no tomar partidos, solo soy…

—Una contrabandista más, sí, ya pasamos por esa parte. Pero digamos que puedo ofrecerle que, a cambio de sus servicios, el Imperio no solo olvide sus tratos con los de la CEPI, sino que también se haga de la vista gorda con sus actividades más cuestionables.

No era la primera vez que le hacían esa oferta a Nico, pero ahora que era Maki, con esos violentos ojos amatistas la que se la hacía, sabía que no habría oportunidad de rechazarla.

—Carta blanca para evitar la cárcel, ¿entendí bien?

—Figúrese que siempre estaremos demasiados ocupados como para meternos en su vida.

—Voy a necesitar una nueva nave, supongo—dijo Nico en un tono sarcástico.

—La oferta de visitar Tokio conmigo aún está vigente—con esa indirecta Maki le contestó que ella era su única opción ahora.

—¿Y si decido no aceptar la oferta? —preguntó lo que quería evitar.

—Entonces tendremos que tener una charla demasiado desagradable con tu familia. Si no me equivoco son tu madre y tus tres hermanos, ¿no es así? Hiciste bien en sacarlos de Okinawa, eso siempre y cuando te comportes claro. En Toyama están más seguros.

—¿Tendrá que hablar con mi familia para convencerme? —le preguntó Nico, fingiendo lo mejor que podía—Tiene que saber no me interesa.

—No, para que intenten reconocer tus delgados restos. —Caminó hacia ella y le dijo—. Seguramente te preguntas en qué demonios te metiste.

—¿Tú no lo harías?

Maki puso una mano en su cintura, y después, se contempló a si misma de pies a cabeza.

—Las ligas mayores, Nico-chan. Las ligas mayores.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Cuidado con este capítulo porque este en particular será realmente importante para el rumbo que está tomando la historia a partir de este momento. Estas dos personas del final, Maki y Nico, serán una singular pareja de amor-odio durante toda la historia, después de todo con ese movimiento Maki se hizo "dueña" de Nico. Ahora, la pequeña Hanamaru también se volverá un elemento muy importante para el desarrollo de la relación entre Rin y Hanayo. **

**Y pasando a los temas más importantes, creo que ya quedó claro que Maki no se andara con rodeos, ¿para que creen que Maki vaya a usar a Nico? ¿Hanayo irá a ceder a trabajar para los separatistas ahora que tienen con que manejarla? Repito, ¿Cómo funcionará Honoria como emperatriz? Precisamente ella, Kotori y Umi son, junto con Nozomi y Eli, las que equivaldrían a un rol más importante comparando con el rol en Star Wars de a de veras.**

**Y pues, les recomiendo poner atención a todos los detalles chiquitos porque es de ahí que surgen los conflictos más grandes de la historia. Algo muy interesante que quiero probar es el poder de los Iluminados, pero creo que no queda hasta ahora con ninguno de los sucesos de la historia (cabe aclarar que los Iluminados representan a la orden Jedi de Star Wars). En especial los relacionados con Honoka, Eli y Nozomi, que son las más importantes hasta el momento. **

**Lamentablemente creo que en esta historia por lo menos, Honoka será un personaje solamente mencionado, porque ninguno de estos asuntos llega a merecer importancia para ella. Pero creo que me estoy adelantando mucho, perdón. Es que recibí una review que me lleno de esperanza con esta historia en particular.**

**Por cierto, hablando de reviews, creo que ha llegado el momento de contestar el comentario que tan contenta he recibido, de Biso, que esta vez no me dejo esperando.**

**Biso47 (del capítulo 1): ¡Ay! No me acuerdo que día de la semana me llenaste mi bandeja de entradas creo que fue el viernesm pero ¡ay! Fue hermoso, en serio gracias ese día andaba super cansada y de malas, y cuando reviso mi correo me doy cuenta de que lo llenaste y también me llenaste de ánimos. Valió la pena que me dejaras como novia de pueblo las ves anterior. Por cierto, te debo leer un capítulo de Nico en Wonderland, pero, pues, creo que me daré un tiempito para leerla esta semanita que comienza.**

**Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido interesante la temática que maneja esta historia; la he estado pensando desde los tiempos en los que estaba menos ocupada (por ahí de Agosto). Me alegra que te guste Star Wars también, creo que hace mucho más comprensible la historia, aunque tal vez no es muy leída porque no hay mucho fan de Love Live que ande rondando por Star Wars también. La verdad es que estuve investigando y la historia que maneja el libro original esta demasiado alejada de las películas principales de la saga, es como una precuela del spin off de Rogue One, y es por eso mismo que, al ser completamente la historia del papá de Jyn Erso que era científico, está llena de esos términos raros, más de los que normalmente se suelen tocar en las películas (ay, como que ya me vi muy ñoña, ¿no? Mejor ya le paro). La verdad es que la redacción la base en el libro mismo, pero la caracterización si la tuve que adaptar un poco a Love Live. Me alegra que ese punto en particular te haya gustado. Si, ahorita en estéis primeros capítulos, bueno, hasta el de ahorita, Hanayo se supone que es la doctora concentradísima en su trabajo. Espero que continúes leyendo esta historia, que como siempre es un honor tenerte leyendo mis cosas raras que escribo. Bonito domingo y bonita semana, y, Feliz Navidad.**

**Y bueno, ahora pasando al momento en el que como de costumbre comienzo a hablar de todas esas cosas que nada tienen que ver con la historia, les cuento que me han traído bien ocupada ahora mi tía y mi prima (la que me dio el libro) porque precisamente las ando visitando a ellas. Aunque por aquí ha estado lloviendo, entonces yo doy gracias con que no haga nada de calor. Les cuento también que, ¡ay! Me estoy cansando un montón y aunque me traje la computadora no me da tiempo ya de escribir.**

**Y pues, pasando al choro marcador del que hablé al principio del capítulo, pues, les digo a todos que, ¡Felices Navidades! Les deseo a todas las personitas que lean esto que pasen las fiestas llenas de amor y rodeados de sus seres queridos.**

**Sin mas por el momento, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, reitero desearles a ustedes una feliz Navidad, saben que siempre es un honor que lean a esta niña hasta tan abajo, y ahora si ha llegado el momento de decirles… ¡Oyasuminassan!**

**Pd. Se me hizo temprano, pero es que me voy al cine con mi mamá, con mi tía y con mi prima, entonces pues, si quiero publicar y algo me dice que si me espero ya en la noche me voy a hacer tonta.**


	6. 6- Prisioneras de la fortuna

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como siempre es un honor volver a estar escribiendo esta historia que tanto disfruto traer para ustedes. Y pues, creo que es la primer aves desde hace como tres semanas que acabó de terminar de escribir el capítulo, en defensa mía creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, y de hecho, según hojeé, creo que será uno de los tres más largos de toda la historia. Y pues, pasando a la historia que si no terminaré haciendo un cuento peor que el de la vez pasada, espero que lean, disfruten, y que si les gusta dejen su comentario en la parte de abajo. **

**Para los que disfruten leer chismes de esta chamaca, nos andamos leyendo en la parte de hasta abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_6_

_Prisioneras de la fortuna_

* * *

Cuando Nico Yazawa le dijo a Maki que ella y su equipo selecto tendrían que usar respiradores en Kogawa, Maki supuso que los vapores cáusticos del laboratorio de los separatistas eran tóxicos y nada recomendables para la salud. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón.

—Estos científicos hacen experimentos muy raros; sus "inventos" ocupan del metano para mantenerse con vida—explicó Nico con indiferencia. Maki se reprochó a sí misma no haber pensado en eso, pero tuvo que decidir que las máscaras no afectaban el estatus operativo de la misión. No solo eso, sino que las máscaras de gas resultarían ser el factor más importante para su éxito.

Nico también le informó a Maki que los científicos separatistas, con su constante exposición a los gases, habían perdido el sentido de la vista y habían de apoyarse de lentes infrarrojos, por lo que no podrían reconocer a los soldados infiltrados. Sin embargo, lo que la contrabandista no esperaba fuera que el equipo de Maki estuviera compuesto solamente de soldados de operaciones especiales de inteligencia del Imperio, en lugar de soldados comunes del ejército. Quizá los miembros del cuerpo de ingenieros recibían solamente el entrenamiento básico. Claro, a Maki no le gustaría recibir órdenes de ningún soldado realmente capacitado. Como fuera, los operativos que eligió la teniente comandante eran antiguas Fuerzas Judiciales del Imperio que habían participado en incontables misiones de pacificación antes de la guerra, así como muchas misiones de movilidad desde entonces. El grupo de seis estaba liderado por la asistente personal de Maki; la había visto en el puente del crucero con ella. Su nombre era Riko Sakurachi. Era una tiradora cruel y despiadada, y aunque antes de la guerra había trabajado con los Iluminados, desde el inicio de la misma estaba al servicio del Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica, particularmente vigilando la seguridad de Maki Nishikino. Se decía que podía ser responsable del asesinato de varios objetivos separatistas altamente valiosos en el Centro. Era alta, con el cabello tinto, y aunque no hablaba, su mirada reflejaba solamente frialdad. A pesar de eso, Nico notó que jamás cuestionaba las órdenes de Maki y que era evidentemente capaz de lograr cualquier trabajo que la teniente comandante pidiera.

Nico no había hecho las paces con que la convocaran al servicio del Imperio, a pesar de que Maki le aseveró que no esperaba más que una pequeña e insignificante colaboración, y que se encargaría de que le dieran una buena compensación. Su tripulación estaba mucho menos conforme con lo del reemplazo temporal, hasta que Maki malversó suficientes fondos como para pagarles un par de semanas de "descanso y recuperación" en Ibaraki, donde precisamente se había hecho el intercambio de personas.

El remolque ágil y hábil de Nico era perfecto para esquivar bloqueos y pasar a través de zonas conflictivas. Estaba equipado con un propulsor a velocidad sub-sonido clase dos y un par de cañones de plasma que se usaban poco, pero que se mantenían meticulosamente. Maki lo inspeccionó detalle a detalle y al abordar ordenó que se le realizará un escaneo con sensores; a pesar de que se veía viejo, parecía que Nico había sabido conservarlo operativo. Su alivio se volvió aún mayor cuando observó la pericia con la que Nico manejaba su remolque tras tantos años de experiencia conduciendo la nave, y, cuando vio la relación tan cordial que Nico mantenía con los agentes separatistas del puerto de Kogawa, se convenció de que era una contrabandista de lo más confiable.

El cargamento eran reactores químicos, equipo de laboratorio y bacterias vivas en frascos empacados al vacío. Esos iban ocultos en los interiores acolchados de los contenedores; la tripulación debía guiarlo a través de la aduana hacia el complejo de investigación de la CEPI.

Maki había expresado su preocupación de que una tripulación tan grande pudiera levantar sospechas entre los oficiales y el personal de la aduana e inmigración, pero Nico le había dicho que no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, que no tendría por qué ponerse nerviosa. De hecho, el comandante del escuadrón de androides de la entrada no hizo más que echar un vistazo rápido a los manifiestos de embarque y golpetear los contenedores con los nudillos. Una vez que el comandante de la aduana dio la orden, los ocho miembros del grupo condujeron las cajas a través de puertas herméticas cerradas y hacia un corredor ancho que daba al complejo de investigación. Riko iba empujando un contenedor junto con Maki, y Nico pensó que, por la forma de caminar de las dos, seguramente se delatarían a sí mismas, pues parecía que la primera escoltaba a la segunda. Maki, ignorando las preocupaciones, felicitó a Nico por haber sabido exactamente cuántos oficiales esperar y haber descrito perfectamente el área de llegadas. Le dijo que la realidad era casi idéntica a la imagen mental que se había hecho.

Pero, por desgracia, toda la perfección de su entrada no fue suficiente para calmar los nervios implacables de Nico, que estaban más elevados que nunca. ¿Qué pensaría la presidenta Nozomi de ese golpe traicionero?

A medida que se adentraban más y más en el complejo de investigación de Kogawa, empezaron a aparecer señales colgadas en muchas de las puertas selladas, advirtiendo a los visitantes que no entraran en áreas restringidas con riesgo de contaminación.

El destino de los contenedores era el laboratorio de investigación biológica, en donde tres científicos separatistas supervisaban la creación de una bacteria que evitara la infección del arroz. Al fin, se abrió el último par de puertas selladas y entraron a la habitación, donde los esperaba el trío de científicos, con máscaras similares a las que el grupo traía. Los tres estaban impacientes por desempacar la entrega que Nico traía desde el otro lado del país. Sacaron los objetos sus espumas protectoras, entusiasmados, y manejándolos como si fueran un bebé recién nacido.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dijo uno de ellos, gesticulando con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sacaba con cuidado del portaobjetos la bacteria— La conseguiste.

—Ochenta y nueve por ciento pura—dijo Nico, a través del enunciador de su máscara, con orgullo a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Perfecto Nico-chan. Como siempre, tu profesionalismo es impresionante.

Nico sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba en vergüenza mientras que gesticulaba detrás de la máscara. Era capaz de sentir la penetrante mirada de Maki desde atrás; igualmente veía el asco de Riko que estaba al lado de ella. Era justo lo que las imperiales no debían escuchar. A los separatistas de Nozomi les encantaba como les cumplía la gran Nico Yazawa.

Los comandos tomaban su posición mientras que los científicos se distraían desempacando. Riko dio una señal sutil para que uno de los miembros del equipo comenzará a desactivar las cámaras de seguridad con un pequeño dispositivo que traía en la muñeca. El otro comando prendió un dispositivo detonante similar que tenía implantando en la muñeca. En cuanto todos estuvieron listos, un científico separatista encontró la sorpresa que Maki había puesto: Un cilindro un poco más pequeño que un extintor, equipado con una sola válvula.

—¿Qué es esto? —el bacteriólogo de la CEPI le preguntó a Nico—Esta cosa no estaba en el manifiesto.

Nico, con una severa mezcla de entre vergüenza y temor, comenzó a hablar lo más tranquila que pudo fingir:

—Lea con cuidado. Nosotros solo subimos el cargamento.

Otro científico inspeccionó el dispositivo, después, miró fulminantemente a Nico.

—Capitana, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Nico sintió en el tímpano el chillido agudo y ondulante del gas que salía a alta presión, y vio al contenedor exhalar una nube blanca. De no ser por los protectores de oído que Maki ya le había advertido que debía de traer, seguro que se desmayaba. Los tres científicos quedaron aturdidos, y aunque uno de ellos intentó tomar una alarma, fue interceptada por Riko que lo tiró al suelo y pisó su mano hasta hacerlo llorar; después con la habilidad de un profesional, la señorita Sakurachi quitó las máscaras protectoras de los tres bacteriólogos por lo que la nube blanca, que era realmente un severo paralizante, dejó a los tres separatistas desmayados. Los otros comandos entraron en acción de inmediato, arrancaron el resto de espuma protectora de los contenedores, y luego metieron sin ninguna protección a los investigadores a los contenedores, como si los fueran a enterrar.

—Tenemos que darles una terapia de oxigenación en cuanto subamos al carguero—dijo Nico parando en seco a Maki, que estaba guiando la operación—, de lo contrario morirán.

Maki ignoró la advertencia con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

—Los contenedores imitan un ambiente oxigenado que refleja las condiciones normales, con eso tendrá que bastar.

—¡Este no cabe en el contenedor! —dijo uno de los comandos. El más alto de los científicos no entraba, y el grito llamó la atención de Riko.

—Dóblalo—dijo con toda calma, asustando a Nico.

—¡Dijeron que nadie saldría herido! —intervino.

Maki le sostuvo una mirada penetrante, después, con un empujón, la quitó del camino.

—Te dije que éramos tu única opción Nico-chan. Sólo obedece, no es como que lo vayas a romper.

—Después de esto, los separatistas no me volverán a dar ningún trabajo—gritó la capitana enojada.

—No vas a volver a trabajar para los separatistas, ya olvídate de eso, olvídate de Toujou—le alcanzó a gritar Maki.

Nico, enojada a puntos inimaginables, tuvo que aguantar la lengua, sino que seguro Sakurachi le rompía la máscara de inmediato y la dejaba a morir. No sólo se moría de vergüenza por lo que estaba ayudando a hacer, sino por lo que pensaría Nozomi cuando se enterara de que la había traicionado y había venido a secuestrar científicos de la general Eli tan cerca de Wakayama; la decepción de la presidenta la horrorizaba. Obedecer era justo lo que no quería hacer. Por eso se había convertido en contrabandista en primer lugar. Siempre había jugado con sus propias reglas, y ahora, tendría que jugar con las de Maki.

A la señal de Maki, el equipo regresó los contenedores por donde llegaron. Volvieron a pasar todas las puertas corredizas y corredores hasta llegar de nuevo a la zona de aduanas. Estaban a metros de la salida, el carguero de Nico ya se podía divisar, pero uno de los androides señaló el último contenedor, el que contenía al investigador doblado.

—Hay algo colgando de ahí—dijo el androide, y de repente se dio cuenta de que era una mano con todos los dedos horriblemente apachurrados. De inmediato, desenfundó un arma de aspecto intimidante a Maki y a Riko, que eran las que traían ese contendor—. Ábranlo.

Pero, para cuando terminó de emitir la palabra, Riko ya se había puesto en movimiento. De un rápido manotazo le había arrebatado el arma al androide, y de un disparo sin vacilar había dejado una marca de quemadura tras el disparo de plasma que había perforado su pecho. El resto de androides y el comandante humano fueron rápidos en reaccionar, los comandos de Maki se aventaron detrás de los contenedores para protegerse. Se dispararon las alarmas y comenzaron a llegar más androides armados hasta los dientes desde el edificio contiguo.

Nico apenas alcanzó a lanzarse al piso; sobre su cabeza decenas de rayos de luz volaban por el aire. Los comandos abrieron fuego con una hueste de armas que habían ocultado bien. Nico vio a tres agentes humanos azotar contra el piso como si nada fuera. Había tres hoyos perfectamente marcados en su sien. No salía sangre, solamente se veía el resto de la quemadura causada por el plasma. Y Riko, responsable de los disparos, seguía disparando sin piedad alguna cubriendo a su jefa, que era la única, sin contar a la misma Nico, sin arma en mano. La voz de Maki retumbó en sus oídos.

—¡Cambio de planes! —gritaba—¡Con dos nos la tendremos que arreglar!

Nico no entendía para nada a que se refería, hasta que vio a Riko empujando el contenedor pillado, el del científico doblado, hacia un grupo de androides que avanzaba a toda velocidad. Sin aviso alguno, el resto de los comandos se abalanzó hacia la pista de los hangares y un destello cegador borró el color del mundo alrededor por un segundo.

La bomba que Riko había puesto en el contenedor convirtió a varios androides y a uno que otro humano de la pista en cenizas, circuitos y carne picada. El resto quedó malherido o inconsciente. Nico sobrevivió, pero la explosión la dejó noqueada, y cuando despertó, vio a Maki preocupada arrastrándola hacia su propio carguero mientras el resto del equipo metía los dos contenedores sobrantes a la bodega del remolque de Nico.

—…nadie herido—Nico balbuceó mientras que Maki la soltaba con cuidado sobre una pila de objetos en la cubierta helada de la bodega—. Se supone que nadie saldría herido.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fueron los ojos violetas de Maki una vez que se quitó y lanzó la máscara lejos.

—Ay, la naturaleza impredecible del engaño—dijo, mientras otro de los comandos advertía el salto a velocidad sub-sonido—. Te felicito Nico-chan. Hoy te inauguraste como agente del Imperio. Riko-san, dígales que tomen la ruta de Shikoku, vamos directo a la prefectura de Kochi.

* * *

En la madrugada, las damas de compañía llegaron a despertar a Rin y le dijeron que tenía órdenes de salir de Imabari inmediatamente. Ninguna sabía por qué, dos de ellas lloraban sin control, temiendo lo peor, mientras que la tercera, la más vieja, vestía y arropaba a la pequeña Hanamaru de seis meses en cobijas; la besó y se la entregó a Rin. La misma les dio un abrazo a las otras dos y las dejó llorando al pie de las escaleras. Dos soldados la escoltaron hacia abajo. El sol de septiembre brillaba más alto en el cielo que hacía un mes, pero el viento tenía todavía la calidez del verano. Rin temblaba mientras la subían al transporte.

—¿A dónde nos llevan nya? —preguntó. Como no esperaba ninguna respuesta, su sorpresa cuando el guardia le contestó fue evidente.

—A la prisión de Imabari.

El corazón le golpeó en el pecho. ¿Sería una transferencia? ¿Las meterían a las tres en la cárcel porque Hanayo se negaba a jurar lealtad a la CEPI? Peor aún, ¿quizás habrían ejecutado a su Kayo-chin? En ese caso sí que Rin sacaría las garras. Desde que se la llevaron a los cuatro días de nacida Hanamaru, había vuelto a saber casi nada de ella, la despedida había sido extremadamente dolorosa.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella. El transporte traqueteó por las calles de la ciudad hasta que la prisión se hizo visible, yerma y fría a pesar del verano. Llevaba tanto tiempo viéndola a través de su ventana, que estar en frente de ella se sentía irreal, como una construcción sacada de sus pesadillas, y aun así era el lugar donde diario estaba su Kayo.

Se abrieron los portones y detrás de ellos estaba Hanayo, flanqueada por dos guardias de prisión. Más delgada de lo que se suponía que una mujer que había estado embarazada hace poco más de medio año debía estar, y con el cabello horriblemente destrozado por la orzuela, aunque más largo que nunca. A pesar de la condición física, los guardias no hicieron esfuerzo para detenerla cuando corrió hacia las dos, casi tropezando por la torpeza con la que caminaba sin los anteojos, y cuando por fin llegó frente a Rin y la pequeña Hanamaru, las abrazó por largo rato.

—Soñé mucho este momento —dijo, y se separó de ellas para contemplarlas. —Déjame cargarla.

Rin dudó. Seguro que hasta la bebé sería capaz de flaquear a su Kayo, y sin los anteojos tal vez y la tiraba.

—Creo que no es el mejor momento nya—dijo nerviosa.

Hanayo le respondió con una mirada de puchero, pero después asintió y se acercó para verla.

Rin le destapó la cara que estaba cubierta por la cobija, y al verla, Rin vio la sonrisa más grande que hubiera visto en Hanayo desde que la conoció. Ni siquiera cuando se había propasado con amasake había sonreído tan ampliamente.

—Es hermosa—respondió Hanayo, viendo su carita con ternura—. Sus ojitos se aclararon, parecen más miel que cuando recién nació.

—Tienen rayos de color nya.

—Es polvo de estrellas, Rin-chan.

—Kayo-chin, ¿qué está pasando nya? —Rin se atrevió a preguntar y a romper el conmovedor momento— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Nos van a…?

—No lo sé, no me han dicho nada. Me sacaron de mi celda antes del amanecer.

—A nosotras también. Eso me preocupa nya…

—No te preocupes. —Le mostró las manos desarregladas y sucias—. Mira, no tengo ataduras. Nadie me ha apuntado con un láser en todo el día.

A Rin no le sonó reconfortante, pero se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Podrían transferirnos a una prisión peor? ¿Existe un lugar peor nya?

—Aquí en Kochi no, pero seguro que la CEPI se las ingenia.

Uno de los guardias les ordenó que se subieran al transporte. Así lo hicieron; los conductores encendieron el transporte, que comenzó a levitar sobre el nivel del suelo, y comenzaron a avanzar de prisa. Las plataformas del transporte crujían cada que chocaba con una piedra; el movimiento brusco y violento de los asientos hizo que Rin se mordiera la lengua por accidente. Cuando Imabari se quedó atrás, Hanayo se asomó para ver alrededor.

—Vamos hacia el puerto de cápsulas.

—¿Crees que…? —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Todavía es muy pronto para creer nada.

Rin contuvo el aliento al contemplar la estación circular de aterrizaje y depegue que aparecía poco a poco en su campo de visión…, junto con cincuenta androides de combate de los separatistas formados a la orilla del campo, recibiendo instrucciones de un comandante humano alto y de uniforme morado impecable.

—Así que Ena Toujou cambió de opinión sobre lo de entregarme a la presidenta Nozomi… —dijo Hanayo anonadada.

Rin hizo lo posible por no soltarse a llorar. De una prisión a otra. ¿Qué es lo que quería la CEPI? ¿Usarla a ella y a Hanamaru para presionar a su Kayo a unirse a esa guerra?

Frente a los androides de combate había varios jinetes de Kochi al mando de la capitana Toujou, ataviada con su uniforme café de siempre, y con un gorro cubriendo sus trenzas. Su cabello morado ondeaba con el viento. En cuanto Hanayo y Rin bajaron del transporte, ella desmontó y se acercó a ellas. Parecía demasiado triste.

—Siento mucho tener que dejarlas ir.

—Yo siento varias cosas en este momento nya—dijo Rin realmente molesta y con una mirada asesina.

—Me dio a entender que retirarían los cargos y nos iríamos de aquí—dijo Hanayo con una mezcla de enojo y decepción.

—Entendió mal doctora—dijo de una forma solemne.

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido la señal, un carguero comenzó a descender desde lo alto hacia la zona de aterrizaje. La resguardaba de cerca una decena de cápsulas diseñadas para destruir drones de vigilancia y cualquier cápsula pequeña no autorizada.

El comandante presionó un botón en el aparato de su muñeca y los androides tomaron sus rifles a la altura del pecho.

Hanayo intentó divisar el emblema que portaba el carguero ligero en la parte inferior, y, a pesar de que se veía viejo y descuidado, lo logró.

—¡Zaofu!

—¿Desde cuándo Zaofu usa cargueros así de descuidados nya? —Rin protegió sus ojos de la luz para poder ver mejor.

Hanayo, emocionada y con una indescriptible alegría en su rostro, ignoró la pregunta.

—¡Sabía que no podían dejarnos así!

Rin sacudió la cabeza como para asegurarse de no estar soñando. Abrazó fuertemente a Hanamaru mientras el carguero de Zaofu se posaba sobre sus trenes de aterrizaje y les aventaba a todos arena en la cara. Se abrió la rampa de abordaje; una figura solitaria, con una túnica blanca con el logotipo de la compañía y una falda lisa negra descendió de la plataforma. El cabello rojo hacía inconfundible a la persona.

Cuando Rin la reconoció, sintió que la mandíbula se le caía hasta el piso. Volteó a ver a su Kayo, que también estaba boquiabierta.

—¿Maki Nishikino, nya? —dijo ella hablando en voz baja.

Hanayo asintió, incapaz de decir palabra o de mirar hacia otra parte.

—Pero…

—Tendremos que jugarle al tanteo. No hay más—dijo Hanayo casi tartamudeando.

El comandante de los androides y la capitana Toujou se acercaron a Maki primero. Los tres pausaron en silencio. Vio que Maki abrió los ojos, como si estuviera extremadamente sobresaltada.

—¿Pre… Presidenta Nozomi? —dijo, realmente nerviosa.

Los tres pasaron un momento en silencio, midiendo la situación antes de continuar.

—Soy la capitana Toujou —replicó con molestia—La gobernadora Ena Toujou me autorizó encargarme de este asunto.

—Todas esas Toujou son iguales—dijo con desdén—. Ahora que la veo mejor, no tiene el porte de la presidenta—añadió con un tono despectivo. —¿Y tú que haces aquí? —le dijo al otro comandante.

—Estoy aquí de parte de la CEPI para asegurarme de que se cumplan los términos del acuerdo.

Maki bufó y dio varios pasos hacia la rampa de abordaje.

—Por favor, traigan a nuestros invitados —ordenó hacia el interior de la cápsula, de donde salieron una mujer con una mirada asesina, con el mismo uniforme de Zaofu, y un par de científicos muy nerviosos, con máscaras de respiración; También salió una niña de dos coletas y cabello negro igualmente (si no es que mucho más) nerviosa; sus ojos carmín buscaban desesperadamente a una persona. Cuando la mirada carmín se cruzó con la mirada esmeralda de la capitana, por un segundo la niña se echó para atrás asustada, mientras que la capitana simplemente se limitó a sostenerle una mirada tranquila. La mujer llevó a los dos científicos hacia donde esperaban Toujou y el comandante.

—Identifíquense

—Soy el doctor Taiki Kitou—dijo el más alto—, y este es mi compañero de laboratorio.

—Necesitó más confirmación. —La capitana volteó hacia Maki.

Maki sacó una tableta de entre sus bolsillos, y se la dio a la capitana con la pantalla encendida.

—¿Satisfecha? Es más, quédesela, no es como que me importe, tenemos muchas como esas.

Toujou asintió y el comandante aprobó la transacción. Se guardó la tableta en el bolsillo, y señaló hacia donde estaban parados.

—Supongo que no hay necesidad de que se los presente.

Maki negó con la cabeza. Sonrió y caminó animosamente hacia ellos. Le ofreció la mano a Hanayo y dijo.

—Doctora Koizumi, me alegra verla con buena salud. —Se volteó hacia Rin sin dejar de apretar la mano de Hanayo— Y usted, señora Hoshizora, que gusto verla, ¿esa es la bebé?

Rin abrió la boca para responder, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

—¿Puedo asomarme?

Hanayo le destapó la cara brevemente para que la viera.

—Es preciosa, ¡es idéntica a usted, doctora Koizumi! Menos por los ojos, claro.

Maki retomó su tono de negocios y regresó hacia donde estaban Toujou y el comandante.

—En nombre de las industrias Zaofu, debo decir que este incidente ha sido lamentable, empezando por que el Imperio secuestrara a sus investigadores separatistas. Por suerte, estuvimos en posición para negociar su liberación, al igual que la de la doctora Koizumi y su familia, que nunca debieron ser sometidos a ninguna especie de trato indigno, mucho menos al de la prisión.

La capitana Toujou sonrió solemnemente.

—La guerra da pie a toda clase de comportamiento indigno— Dicho esto, miró con tristeza a sus antiguas prisioneras—. Pero no hablo sólo por mí cuando digo que ha sido tono un honor conocer a Hanayo Koizumi y a Rin Hoshizora; de hecho, espero que las dos puedan perdonar nuestra falta de hospitalidad.

—Sigo intentándolo—dijo Hanayo con una débil sonrisa.

—Recuerde que Hanamaru es una ciudadana legítima de esta región—dijo la capitana Toujou.

Los ojos de Maki se entrecerraron con desprecio.

—Prepare el carguero, capitana Yazawa—le dijo a la niña, que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos para la capitana Toujou, comenzó a caminar con torpeza subiendo por la rampa, viendo con vergüenza por última vez a la misma—. Doctora Koizumi, señora Hoshizora, ¿serían tan amables de apresurarse a abordar?

—¡Espero que todos sus viajes rindan fruto! —gritó la capitana Toujou, y la plataforma se cerró detrás de ellas.

Una vez adentro, Maki jaló a Hanayo y la apretó en un fortísimo abrazo, sin dejarla respirar. Hanayo comenzó a ruborizarse.

—¡Que gusto verte, Pana-chan!

—Maki-chan, no entiendo…

—Luego. Te explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, ahora hay asuntos más importantes que atender —dijo, y tomó tiernamente su mano. Pasaron la tres a la cabina principal, donde tres soldados con cortes casi al ras estaban sentados en varias estaciones de trabajo. Todos miraban con atención a Hanayo y a Rin mientras se amarraban los cinturones a uno de los sillones de aceleración. Rin protegió a Hanamaru con un abrazo.

—Avísale al comandante Hayate en cuanto despeguemos —le dijo Maki a la mujer de mirada fría, que se acercó a la estación de comunicación, mientras que Maki se acomodaba en su lugar— Dile que solo espere a que despeguemos y salgamos del campo. Nico, vete preparando para dar un salto a velocidad sub-sonido; saldremos por el Borde Exterior, llegaremos sobre el océano, y retomaremos el transporte en la ruta de Fukushima. Después avanzaremos hacia Tokio, pero encárgate de transbordar donde acordamos.

A Rin le pareció curiosa la instrucción de Maki; era una ruta demasiado complicada, aún para evitar a la CEPI. Casi como si quisiera llegar por el otro lado del país.

El carguero salió disparado hacia el cielo claro de Kochi, y Hanayo salió disparada hacia atrás en su mismo asiento. Miró hacia las ventanas de estribor de la cabina y vio aparecer a las nubes.

—¡Prepárense para tomar acción evasiva! —advirtió Maki.

Hanayo vio un repentino cambio en el campo de nubes, seguido por un vistazo de un enorme crucero flotante de los separatistas, repleto de armas. De pronto, el cielo se iluminó de rayos de luz que apuntaban al lado contrario.

—¡Honrar los términos del intercambio! Sí, cómo no—gritó Maki viendo desde la ventana el fuego cruzado.

El carguero se sacudió por los disparos, y comenzó a esquivarlos con gran agilidad. Hanayo apretó a Hanamaru contra su pecho. Un destello como de supernova saturó la habitación; el carguero rodó sobre estribor, completamente rodeado de escombros.

—¡Necesitamos más altura Nico! —gritó Maki; después, gritó con más fuerza sobre los gritos de Hanamaru— ¡Agárrense! ¡Quizás haya más cruceros enemigos!

Ese caos seguro que se convertiría en una batalla. Rin cubrió a su Kayo y a su Hanamaru con el brazo. Kayo miró hacia estribor y vio un crucero del Imperio con forma de daga saliendo de velocidad sub-sonido, listo para dar apoyo al otro que se encontraba resistiendo el fuego separatista. Una voz surgió desde la bocina de la estación de comunicación.

—Teniente comandante, estamos en posición. A su orden.

Maki giró hacia la consola.

—Justo a tiempo Hayate, Había androides y una cápsula de combate en la superficie. Están listos para defender la prefectura de un ataque terrestre. Puede que la cápsula ya esté en el aire, el comandante está ahí. Cuando termines con él, destruye la ciudad de Imabari.

—¡Maki, no! —dijo Hanayo angustiada—. Se acabó, tu ganaste.

—Todavía no—dijo Maki mirando hacia sus ojos lilas—. Un golpe así le daría a las legiones aliadas al Imperio la oportunidad que merecen para reclamar el poder de nuevo para nosotros. Además, le prometimos a Zaofu darles de vuelta sus instalaciones.

—Los habitantes son inofensivos Maki-chan nya—dijo Rin—. Separatistas o no.

—Tal vez. Pero estamos en guerra, y ellos son del bando equivocado—Maki respondió con una mano en la barbilla, condescendiente.

Cuando se disponían a dar el salto a velocidad sub-sonido, vieron como el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a verse asediado por los pesados cañones aéreos del crucero volador. No pudo ver más porque el carguero saltó a velocidad sub-sonido, y todo se hizo opaco al entrar en el túnel transparente.

Hanayo seguía consternada cuando saltaron a velocidad sub-sonido. Pensar en que la capitana Toujou y todos sus demás amigos arderían bajo bolas enormes de fuego la desarmaba por completo. Rin debía sentirse igual de abatida, pero no lograba mirarla para comprobar su pensamiento.

Maki se arrancó de su arnés una vez dado el salto, arrancó el logotipo de Zaofu de su túnica y lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Vaya que estás horrible! —dijo al acercarse a las dos, y colocar sus brazos en los hombros de Hanayo—¡Tendremos que poner carne en esos lindos cachetes de nuevo! Pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte con el cabello más largo, ¿eh? —Después, se volteó hacia Hanamaru y Rin—. Y la niña…

—Hanamaru nya.

Maki lo repitió solo por repetir.

—¿Está saludable?

—Mucho.

—Bueno, por lo menos algo puede decirse de los separatistas.

—Se puede decir mucho de los separatistas Maki-chan—dijo Hanayo; luego, al darse cuenta del mensaje que le había dado a una imperial hasta la médula, se ruborizó bastante—. Por lo menos si hablamos de Hanamaru-chan.

—Me lo contarás en su momento Pana-chan. Ahora es tiempo de una explicación. —Se sumió en una silla desde donde podía verlas a ambas—. Zaofu se rehusaba a negociar con el nuevo régimen de la ahora difunta (con suerte) Ena Toujou. Los cargos de espionaje en tu contra los ponían nerviosos. Zaofu dudaba si eres una agente del Imperio o no —Ante la mirada decepcionada de Hanayo Maki levantó las manos—. Ya sé que suena cruel, pero ya sabes cómo son estas corporaciones: les importa el dinero, no la gente. En fin, naturalmente, el Imperio intervino. Zaofu aceptó que nos hiciéramos pasar por sus emisarios siempre y cuando eso lograra que le devolvieran sus instalaciones más rápido.

—¿Esto fue un operativo imperial? —preguntó Hanayo con incredulidad evidente.

—Lo fue. Estoy en verdad sorprendida de que la presidenta Nozomi no hubiera enviado más tropas a supervisar el intercambio, pero no me voy a quejar de un poquito de buena suerte inesperada.

—Maki-chan, no sé cómo agradecértelo—dijo Hanayo con la cara blanca de asombro.

—Bueno, no podíamos permitir que la doctora Pana Koizumi se enmoheciera en prisión en una ciudad desolada. —Maki sonrió con sinceridad—. No me imagino lo que les pasó. —dijo, de nuevo tomando el aire serio—. La posición en la que estabas… Lo siento, tuve que tomar esta decisión por ti, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. Espero que no lo tomen a mal.

Hanayo sacudía la cabeza, intentando medir la dimensión de lo que sucedía. Aún con la bebé en brazos, Rin la miraba preocupada.

—Pero todos estos recursos, ¿sólo para liberarme? No es lo correcto…

—Como siempre, te estás infravalorando mucho Pana-chan. Eres amiga mía, hubiera dado más por sacarte de ahí. Además, esta operación surgió de lo más alto de la cadena de mando.

—Ni siquiera sabía que alguien en el poder supiera de mí—dijo Hanayo ruborizándose más que co el comentario anterior.

—No es como que importe tanto, pero fui yo obviamente quien les habló de ti, y en cuanto les explique quien eras y lo que había pasado, mis instrucciones fueron hacer todo lo que pudiera para liberarte lo antes posible.

—Pero sigues en el Cuerpo de Ingenieros, ¿qué no?

—Claro, pero mis obligaciones se han diversificado de manera considerable gracias a la guerra. Se necesitan estaciones de comando, armamento, una flota…

—¿Y destruir Imabari era parte de tus obligaciones nya? —Rin no titubeó.

—Digamos que la Emperatriz se sentía incómoda con la colaboración de la prefectura de Kochi con los separatistas.

Rin le sostuvo una mirada desafiante hasta que miró hacia otra parte. Hanayo exhaló fuertemente.

—Intentamos mantenernos lejos, no inmiscuir en todo esto, y ahora mira donde estamos. —Hanayo tenía una mirada triste.

—Tú no le hiciste nada malo a Kochi, Pana-chan—dijo Maki comprensiva.

—Esto es como si lo hubiera hecho; mira que sucedió, por mí se destruyó una ciudad entera.

Maki entrecerró los ojos con frustración.

—Si quieres azotarte por esto, no es como que me importe que lo hagas, adelante—carraspeó—. Pero mientras más rápido te acostumbres al mundo real, mejor.

—¿Qué significa eso nya? —dijo Rin en el mismo tono desafiante que antes había usado.

—Significa que estamos en una guerra. Y la guerra se termina cuando alguien gana, y nosotros estamos determinados a terminar esta guerra.

—¿Y los perdedores no importan nya? —Rin seguía en el mismo tono.

—Hasta cierto punto, ellos pueden decidir —suspiró Maki—Siempre se les aceptará de vuelta en el Imperio. Así como Kochi, el primer paso para que la región de Shikoku vuelva a la normalidad.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Hanayo preguntó:

—¿Vamos a Tokio?

Maki se levantó de su silla y asintió.

—Sí, pero antes quiero que vean algo.

Nico hizo que su carguero flotara en el cielo a una distancia de segura de la ciudad de Senboku y soltó el cinturón de su asiento.

—¿Puedes encargarte de esto? —le preguntó a Riko, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Lo intentaré, capitana Yazawa—respondió secamente, como si la pregunta le molestara.

Maki le había mencionado que había que tomar una ruta exageradamente larga, para que obligatoriamente hubiera que pasar por la región de Akita. También le había dicho que la científica, Hanayo, era originaria de la ciudad de Senboku, y Nico tenía curiosidad de ver su reacción hacia lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Cuando llegó a la cabina principal, vio a las tres presenciando atónitas la batalla que rugía por todos lados de la ciudad, desde el mirador de estribor. Cruceros y cápsulas de ataque imperiales y de la Alianza Separatista se atacaban con todo su poderío sobrevolando la superficie ahora seca y destruida de Senboku. Las explosiones florecían en el cielo, y a lo largo de los edificios y prados de la pequeña ciudad.

Nico notó que la mano derecha de la científica parecía escribir cosas en el aire. No estaba bien de salud, se le notaba por su apariencia tan harapienta, y después de varios meses de encierro, ver la destrucción de Senboku era el golpe que faltaba para que colapsara completamente.

"Justo como Maki planeaba" pensó Nico.

—Tu ciudad natal, de hecho, toda la prefectura de Akita, lleva dos meses, más o menos, bajo asedio —explicó la comandante—. Desafortunadamente, no podemos arriesgarnos a acercarnos sin tener que involucrarnos. El Imperio despachó a todos los elementos disponibles que tenían para enviar, pero la CEPI llevaba ya una ventaja abrumadora. Ahora, nos están dando nuestras propias cabezas de recuerdito.

—¿Por qué Senboku? Mi Senboku no tiene nada.

Nico perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces escuchó a Hanayo preguntar lo mismo, y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

—En general la prefectura de Akita tiene recursos. Está bien situada para poner puntos de salto a velocidad sub-sonido en las prefecturas cercanas. Además, es el punto perfecto para fortificar el dominio del norte del país. Para la presidenta Nozomi, solo importan las cifras; mientras más prefecturas se suman a la Confederación, más debilita a nuestro Imperio. Ninguna prefectura está exenta, ni siquiera una tan alejada del Centro como la tuya.

—¿Está así de mal en todas partes? —Ni siquiera era necesario verle la cara llena de lágrimas para dejar en evidencia que la doctora estaba devastada.

—Peor —fulminó Maki.

Rin la fulminó de inmediato con la mirada.

—¿Y no tuviste ningún miramiento para contribuir a esta destrucción en Kochi nya?.

Maki no respondió. Nico sonrió para sí misma, pasmada por las agallas de Rin. Desde que había conocido a Maki, hacía como una semana, se moría de ganas porque alguien la callara así. Si se pelearan a puño limpio, quizá le hubiera apostado a la mujer gato.

—Los separatistas no tienen la fuerza para ganar. Solo es cuestión de tiempo—dijo Hanayo mirando al piso.

Maki respondió sin apartar la vista del horror.

—El Imperio está haciendo todo lo posible con sus recursos, pero los diseñadores del Gran Ejército no supieron prepararse contra todo. Frecuentemente nos vemos superados en número o en armas. Tenemos un número limitado de soldados comparados contra lo que parece un número infinito de androides.

—¿Y los Iluminados? —preguntó Rin— ¿Qué no se supone que desde hace años son los protectores del Imperio nya?

—Hacen lo que pueden, como nosotros. Pero recuerden; Nozomi fue una de ellos, y es una oponente muy astuta. A veces parece que nos lee la mente, o que adivina todo correctamente. A pesar de esto, muchas prefecturas del Centro y del Borde Medio están comprometidas con ayudarnos a preservar nuestro Imperio. Varios fabricantes de cápsulas y muchas industrias se dedican a darle a nuestro Gran Ejército cápsulas y armamento de avanzada. Desgraciadamente, la investigación y el desarrollo no progresan como nos gustaría. Entre más permitimos que se prolongue la destrucción, más víctimas inocentes caen. Si no ganamos la guerra pronto, corremos el riesgo de que Japón se enfrente a su muerte.

Aún desplomada, acurrucada como niña pequeña en el regazo de Rin, Hanayo preguntó.

—¿Y qué pasará con Akita?

—Me atrevo a decir que el Imperio se retirará antes de sufrir más pérdidas, y Akita caerá en manos de la CEPI.

Hanayo volteó hacia otra parte.

—Ya no puedo ver esto.

Nico miró a Rin acercarse a su esposa y detenerse justo antes de empezar a hablarle. Cuando iba a volver a intentarlo, la bebé comenzó a hacer ruido y moverse incómodamente, por lo que las dos voltearon de inmediato a verla.

—Tiene hambre —dijo Rin—. Me la llevaré para que coma tranquila nya. Trata de tranquilizarte, Kayo-chin nya.

Nico se hizo la ocupada en la estación de comunicaciones para poder seguir escuchando la conversación. Maki esperó deliberadamente a que Rin saliera de la habitación para acercarse a la científica, y colocarse justo donde Rin estaba antes, acomodándola en su propio regazo tal como Rin lo acababa de hacer.

—Perdón por traerte aquí Pana-chan, pero debías verlo por ti misma. Ignorarlo no va a lograr nada. Tu hogar cayó en el conflicto; hay miles de personas sufriendo.

"Gran táctica de Maki" pensó Nico. Era brillante manipular a Hanayo para que se involucrara en la guerra de manera voluntaria. Pero al parecer la comandante no la conocía lo suficiente.

—Justo por eso no quiero nada que ver con la guerra—dijo Hanayo aún recostada, mientras que Maki acariciaba su cabello sucio y desgreñado.

—Creo que no estás pensándolo bien Pana. Tú crees que estás muy lejos de todo, pero no lo estás realmente. Desde tu laboratorio no te podrás alejar de lo que sucede fuera. ¿Sabías que Industrias Zaofu es una de las compañías que trabajan para ambas partes? —Maki señaló a Nico—. Pregúntale a nuestra capitana, ella sabe.

Nico asintió porque sabía que era inútil mentir frente a Maki. A pesar de que el hecho de haber traicionado a Nozomi aún dolía en su corazón, usó la cabeza fría para saber que si mentía frente a Maki significaba morir.

—He entregado algunas cosas de parte de Zaofu en planetas de ambos lados, sí.

—¿Ya lo ves? —le preguntó Maki, orgullosa de sí misma—. Si te importara realmente quien pagara tu investigación, estarías ahora mismo con un picahielo buscando cristales celestiales quién sabe dónde, no alegando que eres muy neutral, parada en un laboratorio sintetizador de millones de yenes de los traidores a la causa. —Maki volvió a ver a Nico—. Mira lo que le pasó a la chismosa de nuestra capitana, aquí presente; pensó que podía desentenderse de todo, y ahora está obligada a tomar partido.

—Obligada, sí—dijo Nico mirando a la doctora Koizumi—. La comandante elige qué detalles les cuenta, pero sí, es verdad lo que dice. Un día estás haciendo lo tuyo, y al día siguiente estás cumpliendo las órdenes de alguien más.

Hanayo no entendió el trasfondo, pero Maki bufó una pequeña risa.

—Eso fue justo lo que te hicieron los habitantes de Imabari, ¿no?

—Eso fue lo que intentaron, pero preferí quedarme en prisión.

—¿Y lograste mucho haciendo eso?

Hanayo se levantó del regazo de Maki, dejando en claro que la pregunta la había molestado.

—Por lo menos podía vivir con mi decisión—dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el poblado de Senboku—. Ver todo esto no hace más que reforzar mi postura ante la guerra.

—Mira, Pana-chan. No es como que me importe alterar tu postura. No fue el propósito de traerte aquí. Sólo quiero abrirte los ojos ante la verdad. Llevas más de un año en una prefectura separatista, y el gobierno interino de Tokio ha cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. No esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí me gustó mucho ver la interacción entre Nico y Maki. No lo sé, me gusta esta faceta en la que Maki es tan posesiva con todo mundo, pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante manipulando a la gente. A pesar de eso, aviso, a Kayo-chan si la quiere de a de verás, de hecho, a Nico igual, pero pues por simple costumbre se tiene que hacer la difícil con ella (misma razón por la que a Nico le di este rol en la historia, porque estará interactuando constantemente con Maki).**

**Creo que se está haciendo un relajo con las prefecturas, y espero que no sea pesado de leer. Eso sí es algo que me gustaría saber si alguien comentara, porque de por sí, créanme que para no perderme, yo literalmente tengo impreso y al lado de mí siempre que escribo un mapa de Japón en el que voy anotando datos y equivalencias (cosas raras que solo la autora hace), pero si veo que hay problemas tal vez ponga mi mapa como portada de la misma historia para que puedan irse guiando.**

**Y ahora, pasando a las preguntas del capítulo. ¿Logrará Maki convencer a Hanayo? ¿Cómo le ayudará Rin a evitarlo? ¿Dónde está Nozomi y por qué no ha hecho nada por sacar a Eli de prisión? ¿Algún día se dignará a aparecer Honoka-chan? ¿Cuántas Imabaris y Senbokus más arderán antes de que la guerra terminé? Y pues, creo que es todo por el momento respecto a las preguntas del capítulo.**

**Sin más en cuánto a la historia, creo que llega ese momento que a nadie le importa en el que me desahogo de las cosas raras que suceden en mi vida. Les cuento que ya estoy de nuevo en casita y he estado escribiendo estos dos días para retomar el rumbo que perdí la semana pasada. Y pues, ¿qué les digo? Creo que voy a darle con todo la semana que entra y la mitad de la que sigue para tener capítulos escritos suficientes como para que no me desaparezca tanto tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo esperanza de que tal vez y si lo logre.**

**Y pues, creo que he sido demasiado injusta, porque, según yo, no he dado gracias a ShadowPena9, que desde octubre cuando yo estaba clavadísima en destruir mi vida y las pocas relaciones sanas que me quedaban con la escuela, ha estado dando su apoyo a esta historia, aunque sin comentar, el follow y el favourite siempre se agradecen, sí que sí, y que mejor momento para agradecer que ahora, que está acabando el año. Creo que ya no subiré nada hasta el 5 de enero, por lo que, de una vez y sin adelantar vísperas, les deseo a todas las personitas que lean esto un feliz 2020, en serio, los quiero muchísimo a todos. Gracias por ayudarme a haber alcanzado las 100 lecturas en esta cosa rara. Se aprecia demasiado. También un agradecimiento especial a Biso, que, en algún momento de la vida, solo él sabrá cuando, espero que lea esta historia.**

**Y pues, creo que es todo por el momento, sin más, nos vemos la semana que entra. Los adoro a todos y todas, les doy las gracias por leer cuentos hasta esta parte. Yo me despido, syo Aramaru, me honra que me acompañen en este hermoso trayecto, y creo que aquí les digo, por última vez en este 2019… ¡Oyasuminassan! :)**


	7. 7- Vínculos

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertence a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como siempre es un placer volver a estar escribiendo para ustedes en toro capítulo de esta historia. Y pues, primero lo primero, ¿verdad que sí? Feliz año de 2020 a todas las personitas que lean esto. Que sea para ustedes un año próspero y que todos los propósitos que se hayan planteado se cumplan. Y bueno, pues, por ser una ocasión bastante importante, sólo por esta vez me dedicaré a dar mi choro al principio en vez de hasta el final de este capítulo. En serio agradezco a todas las personitas que estuvieron leyéndome no sólo en esta historia sino en las otras que también estuve escribiendo a lo largo del concluso 2019. En serio de corazón esta niña les agradece a todos por la ayuda en estas porquerías que ha estado escribiendo. ¡Arigatou!**

**Y bueno, pues, ya no hago perder más de su sagrado tiempo, entonces, para no romper con la fórmula de siempre, por favor lean, disfruten, y no se preocupen que de todas formas ya me estaré explayando al final del capítulo con el choro de siempre. Sin más, no interrumpiré su lectura.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_7_

_Vínculos_

* * *

La pequeña Hanamaru se quedó dormida después de comer. Rin escuchaba a su Kayo y a Maki hablando del otro lado del carguero y se alegró de no estar presente en esa conversación. Ella creía que los gobiernos de toda índole solo servían para hacer creer a sus seguidores que estaban arreglando el caos del país, perfeccionando al mundo…, pero solo la Chikara Celestial era perfecta. Para los seres comunes, la vida no es más que un equilibrio entre orden y caos, día y noche, luz y oscuridad, pero la Chikara Celestial iba más allá.

Su admiración por la Chikara Celestial se originó en su profundo amor a la naturaleza. Rin se consideraba a sí misma fuerte e intuitiva, y entendía que su percepción y sus atributos no eran extraordinarios como los de un Iluminado. Los Iluminados, que por generaciones habían sido los protectores de Japón, habían derrotado a los Oscuros y habían instaurado con ayuda de la nueva monarquía los principios que habían guiado al país. Como guardianes de la paz, Rin los respetaba profundamente. A pesar de no contar con la Chikara celestial, Rin seguía las enseñanzas de los Iluminados sobre la generosidad, la compasión y la resolución pacífica de cualquier conflicto. En varios de los lugares que había visitado, había experimentado una conexión con la naturaleza que solo podía ser descrita como trascendental. Sí, era posible que esos momentos derivaran de meras creencias y sensaciones, pero eso no le importaba: si no podía _conectarse_ con la Chikara Celestial, por lo menos podría _sentirla, _y eso le parecía suficiente. Ahora, con la guerra, había llegado el momento de comprobar si los Iluminados eran capaces de triunfar sobre el poder del mal que había convertido al Imperio del Japón en un conflicto irresoluble. ¿Prevalecerían los Iluminados, o se establecería la oscuridad hasta en el más brillante rincón del país?

Quizás, solo quizás, Maki había tenido razón en mostrarle Senboku a su Kayo. Durante su tiempo en la región de Shikoku, aún encerradas, habían logrado ignorar la guerra, concentrarse en la investigación mientras su pequeña crecía como si fuera un cristal brillante. Pero era imposible ocultar la cabeza en la nieve para siempre. Ahora que regresarían al Centro, lo más importante era entender todo lo que sucedía, y cómo sucedía…, la "verdad", como lo había dicho Maki.

Rin, que también era nativa de la misma prefectura, sabía perfectamente que Akita nunca había sido un lugar próspero, como el Centro, pero hacía 40 años, Senboku era menos que eso: era una ciudad casi despoblada. Hanayo fue la hija única de un matrimonio adulto en uno de los vecindarios pobres de la ciudad. Su padre era comerciante de suministros de su propia cosecha de arroz; su madre, maestra de primaria. De orígenes humildes, se podría decir. Aun así, cuando la señora Koizumi reconoció que su hija tenía talento, junto todos los yenes que pudo ahorrar para conseguir mantener el cerebro de su pequeña ocupado cuando no estaba en la escuela. Primero, le dio una flauta, que Hanayo dominó de inmediato, luego, un juego de química, y después, todos los libros que pudo comprar. Cuando les sobraban un par de yenes, cosa que solo sucedía en la temporada alta de la cosecha, se suscribían a un servicio de la arcaica Internet para que la niña tuviera un entendimiento más amplio del inmenso mundo, para que supiera que la vida iba más allá de la pequeña Senboku.

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Para cuando entró a la secundaria, Hanayo ya era excelente en matemáticas y ciencias, y sus maestros la describían como una prodigio. Aprendía idiomas, artes y trucos de magia sólo para divertirse, y terminó por construir su propio receptor de la moderna Holored con tan solo quince años. Pero lo más impresionante es que postulaba teorías y fórmulas antes de que se las enseñaran, y a veces resolvía problemas matemáticos de formas excéntricas que rebasaban su entendimiento académico. Sus profesores quedaban impactados en varias ocasiones por sus respuestas, y fue una de ellos quien la inscribió al Programa de Promesas del sector de Akita, y después, de Tokio. Hanayo, pesimista como era, no se sentía capaz de todo esto, pero tímida como siempre había sido, no se pudo negar al entusiasmo de sus maestros, ni mucho menos el de su madre.

Para algunas mujeres, era traumático que una hija se les fuera al Centro, pero la señora Koizumi no cabía de alegría. Consideró que era destino de toda su familia que su hija se codeara con la crema y nata de los intelectuales del país. Después de todo, había nacido bajo un arcoíris; Senboku no le ofrecía más que entrar al magisterio como su madre y hacerse con los arrozales de su padre. El señor Koizumi en un principio no aprobó la invitación de Tokio, y Kayo mucho menos; sentía que no tenía por qué presumir su inteligencia o recibir educación de científica. Podía tener al universo entero en su cabeza. No tenía nada en contra de ser profesora, podría explorar el conocimiento y el mundo material como quisiera, y sus ideas no tendrían límites para llegar a donde quisieran, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie nunca.

Por este mismo pensamiento Kayo casi no hablaba, aunque podía llegar a ser una buena conversadora sólo por el miedo a que la gente le pudiera preguntar cosas. Temía más la atención que el fracaso, y no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, mucho menos recibir loas y regalos. Se la pasaba restándose valor a sí misma, pero lo hacía solo por el miedo a quererse y sobrevalorarse. Parecía estar pérdida en el tema del romance; fingía no estar interesada, aunque realmente la confundía que su cabeza tuviera pensamientos de ese tipo en vez de sus cosas profundas.

A pesar de no haber querido estar en el Programa de Promesas en un principio, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a destacar entre los demás genios del programa, e incluso así, Hanayo no dejó de ser la chica tímida que siempre había sido. Fue precisamente cuando ya estaba inscrita en el programa que le llegó la noticia de que su madre había muerto tras una enfermedad breve. Su muerte y la de su padre, dos años después en un accidente vehicular fueron un furo golpe para Hanayo. Resintieron tan profundo en ella, que estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo para regresar a reclamar los arrozales de su padre y quedarse cosechando y comerciando por el resto de su vida. Al morir las dos personas más cercanas a ella, el sentido de permanencia y continuidad de Kayo se había roto.

Conoció a Maki Nishikino no mucho después. Cuando Hanayo había terminado derribada con la muerte de sus padres, Maki la acogió y forjó una importante amistad con ella. Rin la conocería mucho después

Empezó a frecuentar el Instituto de Ciencias Aplicadas antes del comienzo de la guerra, y parecía estar en buenos términos con varios profesores y compañeros de Hanayo. Aunque a Rin nunca le pareció así, Hanayo siempre alegaba que Maki era tan inteligente como cualquier otro estudiante en el programa. Aun así, a Rin le costaba imaginárselas de amigas: A su Kayo había que arrastrarla a las fiestas (a veces ni eso era suficiente). A la otra había que sacarla de las fiestas a rastras, después de todo, ¿qué mejor lugar para formar relaciones con gente poderosa? Era por esto mismo, que, además, a Maki, su reputación la precedía.

Maki ingresó al servicio del gobierno (Rin nunca supo si se graduó del programa o la corrieron por problemática), y subió como la espuma hasta la cima del Cuerpo de Ingenieros. Supervisaba proyectos enormes en regiones aisladas y en las grandes ciudades. En cambio, Hanayo siguió estudiando después de graduarse, tuvo pasantías de investigación y dio clases. A los veinticinco ya había publicado copiosamente y se había ganado su reputación como académica destinada a la grandeza. Años atrás, la misma Maki le había ayudado a conseguir una cátedra honoraria en el Instituto de Ciencias Aplicadas de la Universidad de Tokio, junto con un gran estipendio y un departamento que no tenía que pagar. Para entonces, ya había determinado todos sus campos de interés: los redujo a cristalografía y fuentes de energía, aunque siempre decía que los cristales la habían escogido a ella y no al revés. Comenzó a viajar por todo el país en busca de cristales raros; conoció a Rin durante una de esas expediciones. Ella estaba en Shikouka, guiando un equipo de exploración que había recorrido recientemente un sistema extenso de cuevas con cristales únicos, producto de la filtración de agua de las lluvias a través de capas de suelo y piedra. A veces emergían como lágrimas relucientes en la punta de las estalactitas. No eran cristales celestiales, pero tenían suficientes similitudes con el cristal vivo como para llamar la atención de la joven científica. Por suerte o destino, o tal vez incluso por la voluntad de la Chikara Celestial, Rin estaba a cargo de cuidar a su Kayo durante su expedición. La científica no podía decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque, como después le confesaría la propia Hanayo, sentía como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Por parte de Rin, aunque no había babeado por ella en primera, si le había parecido atractiva desde el principio.

Allí en Shikouka, Hanayo dormía hasta que la despertaran, y se quedaba despierta hasta que la mandaran a dormir. No le importaba tener hambre si no le daban de comer, y no paraba de comer hasta que el plato quedara vacío. Cuando llegaba a hablar, no había quien le cerrara la boca, podía hablar casi sin cansarse por horas, pero también podía quedarse sin hablar durante días enteros, que se pasaba encerrada dibujando o teorizando. Organizaba, desordenaba y volvía a organizar sus materiales constantemente, y tenía problemas con las pendientes pronunciadas. Cuando llegaban a platicar, al principio, muy esporádicamente, pero cada vez con más frecuencia, a veces Rin sentía que estaba hablando con un androide, tímida, cortés, pero inerte, aunque muchas otras, sentía que no había ninguna persona más humana. Rin sabía apreciar su vasta extensión de cultura, pero le gustaba y enamoraba más su capacidad de mantener atención durante largos periodos de tiempo; nadie la había escuchado antes como Hanayo. Con el tiempo, Rin entendió que lo que interpretó en un principio como timidez (tal vez incluso hostilidad) de su parte, era solo una barrera para mantener su distancia mientras descifraba que quería Rin de ella y viceversa, y resolvía la lógica y las ecuaciones de su prerrelación.

La expedición duró seis meses, y, para cuando terminó y regresaron a Tokio, las dos ya eran pareja. Rin dio el primer paso, pero se acostumbró rápidamente al ritmo lento de Hanayo. Para cuando Hanayo pudo racionalizarlo, Rin se había convertido en el centro de su universo. Se abrió camino a su corazón de la forma más violenta e inesperada, y, por primera vez, Hanayo estrenó esos sentimientos de película romántica que durante su adolescencia se había convencido que no tenía.

En los años previos a la guerra, con las inminentes amenazas del movimiento separatista que comenzaba a fortalecerse, a Rin le preocupaba que el enforque de investigación de Hanayo tendiera a lo militar. Pero viéndose a ella y a su esposa en retrospectiva, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Varios de sus compañeros y profesores comenzaron a aceptar puestos en el gobierno, pero ella, complacida con su empleo como catedrática, sólo dejó la Universidad cuando aceptó la oferta de Zaofu para seguir investigando cristales y energía para ellos. Precisamente, la última vez que habían visto a Maki había sido unos días antes de partir hacia la región de Shikoku, donde le habían hablado sobre el embarazo. Y ahora, su compañerita de clases se aparecía para salvarlas.

¿Cómo no agradecerle esto? Incluso Rin, a quien nunca le había terminado de agradar, le daría las gracias por siempre. ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera sospecharan de sus intenciones? Sí, había llevado a Kayo a esa visita rápida a Senboku por alguna razón retorcida, pero había arriesgado mucho por ellas, y de no haber aparecido…, ni siquiera un Iluminado hubiera podido ver el futuro para saber qué hubiera pasado con su familia.

Rin estaba escuchando la conversación del otro lado de la habitación. Más bien, era un monólogo de Maki hacia su Kayo, que rara vez hablaba. Rin sabía que había de estar hecha un manojo de confusiones, pero tuvo que resistir sus instintos maternos para no intervenir. Después de todo era su esposa, no su mamá. Además, con más de un año de experiencia, era lógico que Maki tuviera un mejor entendimiento del mundo real que ellos.

Los eventos del año que habían pasado del otro lado del país se cristalizaban en memorias, mientras Rin cedía hasta dormirse junto con la respiración tibia de Hanamaru en su mejilla. Pensó que, si Tokio realmente había cambiado tanto, quizá necesitarían la ayuda de Maki más que nunca.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció esta primera actualización del año? En lo personal no me gustó que el capítulo quedara tan corto, pero como dije desde la vez pasada, creo que entrará entre os tres más cortos de toda la historia, así que no crean que estaré dando estas cosas tan simples así de seguido. Creo que más que nada este capítulo fue Rin explayándose acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Maki, Hanayo y un poquito de la historia de la misma Kayo-chin. Les prometo que esta pausa que pudo haber sido este capítulo se acabará en el siguiente, en el que presentaré un personaje, sí, creo que solo uno, porque el otro llega dentro de dos o tres, de los que me faltan para completar a los más importantes (ya ha sido mencionada pero no ha aparecido personalmente, eso llegará en el capítulo que entra). Y pues, creo que ya entraré a la escuela pronto, y tengo todavía como dos capítulos preparados, entonces después del de la próxima semana, volveré a una actualización que ya no será semanal, pero procuraré administrar los capítulos que ya tengo escritos y mi tiempo para poder seguir dándole seguimiento a esta historia cada dos o tres semanas, al fin y al cabo no creo que nadie la extrañe así de a de veras.**

**Y pues, pasando a otros temas, ¿creen que con su ciudad destruida Kayo cederá ante Maki? ¿Cómo irán a terminar Rin-chan y Maki-chan? ¿Cuándo me dignaré a hacer que Nozomi, Eli, Honoka y Umi hagan su aparición? Creo que no todo, pero por lo menos dos de tres de esas preguntas las responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, creo que no me había puesto a decir esto, pero Hanamaru, aunque no diga nada y sea una recién nacida, me encanta como hija de Hanayo y Rin, creo que hasta físicamente podría serlo (es que vean el cabello de Hanayo, los ojos de Rin, es la más bajita de las Aquors, ¡ay! Adoro estar haciendo esto). En lo personal me gusta bastante que así lo sea, queda muy bien, mínimo en lo personal. Me gustaría saber su opinión (de esto y de cosas más importantes, como la historia) en sus esperados comentarios.**

**También, si alguien comentara, me gustaría saber, si tienen una mejor idea para nombrar a la Fuerza (no será un tema muy tocado en esta historia, pero no me gusta mucho cómo suena la Chikara Celestial. Digo, Chikara es fuerza en japonés, pensé en dejarla simplemente como Chikara, eso también me gustaría que ustedes me lo comentaran)**

**Les cuento, pasando a esa sección del capítulo que nada tiene que ver con la historia (creo que hay le tendría que dar un nombre, el que sea) que, no hay nada que contar, porque eso de no tener tanto trabajo da bastante calma, aunque también algo de impotencia, tengo que admitirlo.**

**Por cierto, cosa que también se me estaba olvidando, quiero desearles a todos feliz día de Reyes, precisamente por eso mismo ya me voy a dormir, que mi hermanito ya me anda molestando con que si no me duermo no van a llegar.**

**Y pues, creo que ya no le hago más al cuento entonces, pues creo que hasta aquí llego con este capítulo.**

**Sin más, me despido, les repito que les deseo un feliz 2020, los quiero a todos y todas, gracias por acompañarme hasta esta parte, y ahora si: Oyasuminassan **_**_**_


	8. 8- Esclava de las ideas

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas, muy buenas noches.**

**Admito que esta vez en especial sentí que pasó más de una semana desde la última vez que actualicé. Tal vez tuvo mucho que ver que este capítulo lo escribí el lunes, y que ahorita solo estoy agregando esto último que son mis comentarios y mis sentires.**

**Pero tal vez también tiene mucho que ver que estuve escribiendo un capítulo al día, y que de hecho ya tengo todo listo para actualizar cada dos semanas de aquí a la primera de abril, donde me darán una semana de vacaciones y podré escribir más para adelantar de aquí a que tenga vacaciones de nuevo.**

**Pero no los interrumpo más que esto parece ya el cuento de la parte de abajo, así que sin más, les pido que disfruten su lectura. Por favor, lean, y disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. **

**En este capítulo, otro personaje que será importante en esta primera parte de la historia, hará su primera aparición, aunque ya ha sido muy mencionada antes.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_8_

_Esclava de las ideas_

* * *

—No puedo creer que pasamos todo el año pasado del otro lado del país nya—dijo Rin con energía.

—Mira esta porquería de cabello y créelo—dijo Hanayo con cansancio, que después remplazó con una sonrisa—. Si quieres otra prueba, mira a nuestra Hanamaru-chan.

Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, todavía largo y maltratado. Seguro que llevaría tiempo que regresara a su estado normal, pero con el tiempo volando, en las tres semanas que llevaban en Tokio no le había dado tiempo de ir a cortárselo. Ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón del cuarto principal de su departamento dentro del campus de la Universidad de Tokio, en el Instituto de Ciencias Aplicadas. El edificio, bastante pequeño para el tamaño de la ciudad, se elevaba desde el corazón de uno de los distritos más lujosos de Tokio, en uno de los niveles superiores de la enorme capital imperial.

Hanamaru reposaba sobre el muslo izquierdo de Rin, quien la puso con mucho más cuidado del necesario en el suelo para que practicara gatear. Hanayo reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien dejarla en el piso?

Rin se agachó a tocar el piso.

—Está limpio—dijo, y le sonrió a Hanayo con una sonrisa pícara, mostrando la reluciente punta de su dedo—. Además, es hora de que se acostumbre al lugar nya.

Hanayo sonrió con ternura mientras veía a Hanamaru escabullirse y de repente hacer intentos por levantarse del suelo ella sola.

—Va a caminar más rápido de lo que creemos. Y entonces será un manojo de travesuras nya.

Hanayo no respondió nada, estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y viendo a la niña. Pero su mirada era una mezcla de alegría con ansiedad, y para Rin era fácil leerle la mente.

—Kayo-chin. De verdad lamento que las cosas hayan salido así. O más bien, que no salieran.

Su tono de voz, y la falta del característico nya la regresó al presente; exhaló.

—Rin-chan, estábamos tan cerca de lograr algo monumental en Kochi, tan cerca…—sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, revelando su motivo real—. Cada que pienso en eso, en Shizuku y los demás, y en como el Imperio bombardeó Imabari, pienso en cómo deben de estarla pasando si es que sobrevivieron.

—No Kayo-chin, no te aferres a eso. No había nada que hubiéramos podido hacer para evitar lo que pasó. Pero, te entiendo, yo también los extraño, no pienses que no, no pasa un día en que no piense en lo que pudo haberles pasado a Shizuku-chan y a…—Rin paró en seco, dejó sus palabras perderse y se acercó un poco más a ella, vigilando a Hanamaru por si tenía intenciones de meterse a la boca algún descubrimiento del piso—. Pero te aseguro que está viva, que todos lo están, y ya verás que algo sucederá pronto nya, nos contactarán todos nuestros amigos.

Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y arrepentimiento. Hanayo no le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Quería que se llamara Shizuku, ¿verdad? —soltó con tristeza.

—Kayo-chin…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Me gustaría pensar que algo bueno va a pasar, pero nos metí en una situación complicada. Creo que prefiero aferrarme a mis amigos que a eso. Zaofu no se va a arriesgar a recibirme en su rebaño justo ahora, y sin un puesto de investigación no sirvo para nada.

Esta vez Rin sí se incorporó.

—Sirves para muchas cosas, mi preciosa Kayo-chin. Y no soy incapaz de trabajar, no lo olvides nya.

Hanayo se ruborizó un poco.

—No, no. Ya lo sé. Pero siento que tengo que compensarles esto. A las dos.

—¿A nosotras que? No estarás diciendo que es tu culpa que te metieran en prisión, ¿o sí? No vayas a decirme que sí, Kayo-chin, porque voy a tener que regañarte nya— dijo Rin fingiendo molestia al decir lo mismo. Hanayo no le siguió la broma, pero dejó su expresión triste esfumarse.

—Yo fui la que aceptó lo de Zaofu; tú por lo menos intentaste detenerme— dijo Hanayo levantando las manos.

—Lo hicimos juntas, Kayo. Nadie me obligó a ir. —dijo Rin con molestia— Y vamos a salir de esto de la misma forma, juntas.

—Está bien, hagámoslo juntas —dijo Hanayo mientras sus ojos por primera vez destellaban. —Creo que tengo un plan.

En el pasado, su Kayo nunca se hubiera atrevido a contar sus planes a nadie, pero ahora, con Rin, se abría como si nada.

—¿Sí? ¡Cuéntamelo nya! —dijo Rin con alegría y con una gran sonrisa.

—Voy a ver a Maki-chan.

Suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de Rin.

—¿A Maki-chan para qué?

Hanayo la miró con extrañeza, luego, dedujo los motivos de su esposa y le sonrió.

—Mira, gracias a ella estamos en Tokio de nuevo —señaló con la cabeza con dirección a la pequeña Hanamaru que seguía como traviesa gateando por todo el lugar—. Le debemos todo esto.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente irritada.

—Entiendo tu punto Kayo-chin nya. Y a pesar de que hasta cierto punto es cierto que Maki-chan nos rescató, la orden vino directamente del Imperio.

—En ese caso, le debemos todo esto al Imperio.

Rin buscó con cuidado, a ver si encontraba una explicación lógica a los pensamientos de su esposa en su rostro. No encontrarlos la hizo preocuparse. ¿Y si Kayo quería entrar voluntariamente a la guerra después de todo lo que Maki las había llevado a ver en Senboku?

—Sólo creo que hay que tener cuidado con Maki-chan. Se presenta como parte del Cuerpo de Ingenieros, pero es una soldado hecha y derecha.

—Sí, ya lo sé, yo también lo noté —dijo Kayo con tristeza. Al parecer a ella le dolía más que a Rin ver como sus amigos se convertían de científicos brillantes en soldados de armaduras brillantes—Por eso mismo no iré a verla por nada relacionado con trabajo.

—¿Entonces para qué la vas a ver nya? —dijo Rin un poco confusa.

—Porque ella ya me rescató a mí en Imabari. Ahora me toca a mí rescatarla a ella de la guerra.

* * *

El escáner de la entrada del Centro de Detención Militar de Máxima Seguridad de Tokio leyó las insignias de la túnica de Maki, y con un pitido de aprobación se replegaron las primeras puertas de acero, permitiéndole el paso directo hacia un ancho corredor repleto de soldados armados. "Una tonelada por cada puerta", Maki se regocijó de sí misma por el trabajo que había llevado a cabo meses atrás cuando supervisó la remodelación de ese ineficiente centro de detención para convertirlo en una de las construcciones imperiales más protegidas. Llegando al final del corredor principal, dos soldados la interceptaron y la escoltaron hacia otra puerta, que conducía a la plataforma levitatoria que bajaba a las entrañas del edificio principal. Maki lo sabía porque esa había sido una modificación a la antigua estructura que ella misma había incorporado.

Llevaba un mes desde su regreso a Tokio, después de su peligrosa misión en Kagawa. Casi diario se reunía con científicos y académicos, e iba a presenciar informes de planeación estratégica. Después del último reporte, recibió un mensaje de Kotori Minami, quien le decía que debía hablar con ella. Se había enterado del rescate hacía ya varias semanas, y seguramente querría preguntarle cuando Pana comenzaría a trabajar en el arma, pero eso ni siquiera la misma Maki lo sabía. Desde el viaje a Akita y en su regreso a Tokio, había estado hablando con toda la familia de Hanayo constantemente, pero había tenido la precaución de no mencionar ni preguntarle directamente si quería unirse al programa; ni siquiera le había mencionado el proyecto en el que se encontraba trabajando. Lo que no entendían los funcionarios burocráticos como Kotori Minami, o incluso las mismas Honoka Kousaka o Nozomi Toujou, era que Hanayo no funcionaba como los demás. Ella se la pasaba restándose valor a sí misma, y no sería capaz de aceptar nada hasta sentirse segura de ella misma. A Hanayo no se le ofrecía nada directamente, porque por timidez y vergüenza lo rechazaría. Con Pana, había que esperar a que se convenciera a sí misma primero de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, después, irla orientando y ayudándola a decidir hasta que se pudiera cerrar el trato. Y era hasta ese momento cuando se podía comenzar a contar con ella. Pana debía estar plenamente convencida de que era su destino contribuir a la estación de combate, y era el deber de Maki hacer que no perdiera el llamado de su "vocación". Sabía que con el tiempo ella misma iría regando las semillas, y, una vez que estuvieran plantadas en su mente, Tokio se encargaría de regarlas por las dos.

Hasta que eso sucediera, Maki sabía que tenía que hacer algo para seguir probando su utilidad ante Kotori Minami y ante la Emperatriz Honoka, y era por eso mismo que se encontraba ahí, en el Centro de Detención. Había tenido una idea que había derivado del encierro de Pana en Imabari. Aunque sabía que se metía en algo realmente peligroso, ahí estaba, dispuesta hablar con la Comandante Suprema del Ejercito Separatista, Eli Ayase.

La general extranjera esperaba detrás de una reja de rayos láser, en una habitación sin ventanas ni decoración. Había evadido su captura durante la primera y en la segunda batalla de Okayama, pero cuando intentó realizar una avanzada desde Chimane, fue capturada y llevada a Tokio por los Iluminados, para su interrogación. Aún sin su pilar, los ejércitos de la CEPI no habían perdido la gran cosa, pero sin quien los mantuviera unificados, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los comandantes y soldados humanos perdieran su estabilidad.

—Quiero que suspendan la vigilancia mientras esté adentro con ella —le dijo Maki a los dos soldados que cuidaban la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Quiere que dejemos activa la reja láser? —preguntó uno de ellos con amabilidad, mientras que la teniente comandante pasaba.

—Desactívela un rato, quiero que la general se sienta cómoda.

El soldado asintió amablemente.

—Como ordene, teniente comandante.

La general Ayase tenía una estatura superior a la media. Sus facciones eran duras y recias, pero sin perder elegancia. Tenía una cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo, según sabía Maki, resultado de un enfrentamiento con dos Iluminados. Sus ojos celestes eran ilegibles detrás de sus enormes párpados, y sus labios finos estaban en línea recta en lo que parecía ser un gesto de indiferencia, pero no lo era. Un implante cibernético remplazaba su de antebrazo izquierdo para abajo, resultado de otra gran batalla en la que había resultado victoriosa. Una de sus piernas todavía tenía la férula que le habían colocado cuando se fracturó ambas intentando escapar en la batalla de Chimane, aunque la otra ya se había recuperado. Estaba sentada en la cama de la celda, y cuando la teniente comandante entró, se puso de pie.

Desde que se originó el Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica, Maki se dedicó a estudiar a la sociedad de Rusia y su lenguaje, con la limitada información que quedaba en la moderna Holored, exclusiva de Japón. Después de todo, Eli había crecido allá y tenía grandes influencias culturales e incluso de pensamiento derivadas de su país. Todavía había palabras, estructuras gramaticales y frases que a Maki le costaba pronunciar, pero podía conversar y proferir un saludo formal que tomó a Eli por sorpresa.

—Si piensa conversar inteligentemente en ruso, tendría que enfocarse en dividir las sílabas que forman nuestras palabras y en la pronunciación que utiliza —dijo Eli, por el contrario, hablando un perfecto japonés, después, emitió una risita que molestó un poco a Maki— Entendí lo que quiso decir sin problemas, pero lo que dijo en realidad se traduce como "Saludos a todos los ancianos de su colonia. Mis deseos más intensos hacia su majestad". Es usted muy atrevida.

—Debería de intentar presumir menos, general. Pero tiene razón, haré lo posible por mejorar.

—Agradezco su esfuerzo, sin duda—Eli continuó con su escrutinio. Maki la siguió y se sentó en una silla común y corriente, y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa que la separaba de la general de ojos azules.

—Soy la Teniente Comandante Maki Nishikino, del Cuerpo de Ingenieros del Imperio.

—¿Ingenieros? —Eli no ocultó su duda— ¿No es usted una soldado, o analista de inteligencia?

—No, general. Me especializó en diseño y construcción, igual que usted alguna vez.

—Alguna vez, tal como usted dice —dijo Eli con recelo—. Antes de involucrarme de más en este conflicto, cuando me dedicaba a programar a los androides. Me pregunto por qué querría una ingeniera aprender nuestro idioma.

—Primero, porque me fascina su sociedad desde hace tiempo. He querido felicitarla desde que introdujo pensamiento autónomo a sus androides de combate. Las computadoras centrales de control fueron en su tiempo una revolución, un auge de la tecnología; una computadora capaz de controlar un ejército era la promesa de defensa, pero, hay que admitirlo, su debilidad es que eran definitivamente una gran extensión de la estructura jerárquica japonesa. Y todos vimos qué pasó en la batalla de Chiba. Una sola persona fue capaz de neutralizar a todo el ejército con un tiro de suerte, costándole millones de yenes a la Federación Comerciante. El ejército de androides separatistas mejoró exponencialmente desde que implementó el procesador individual, claro reflejo de su propia filosofía; pero ni usted ni su unidad de investigación reciben el crédito que merecen. El mero hecho de que usted esté encarcelada aquí me dice que los líderes de la CEPI no la aprecian como deberían, o nunca hubieran dejado que el Imperio se le acercara en primer lugar.

—Chimane estuvo muy mal defendida, es cierto —concedió Eli—. Pero ese fue mi error, subestimé a mis oponentes, y aquí estoy pagando el precio.

—A pesar de esto, estoy segura de que usted tenía toda clase de armas en sus fábricas de Okayama como para rellenar los huecos del ejército separatista.

—Eso también es cierto.

—Pero lo que más me interesa es esa estación de combate que estaba construyendo en alguna parte de la galaxia.

Eli rechinó discretamente la boca cuando Maki terminó su oración.

—Discúlpeme usted, no sé de qué me está hablando.

Maki se recargó en su asiento y asintió.

—Apreció sus razones para decirme eso, general; su lealtad es la razón de que siga teniendo ese puesto, pero me refiero a una estación del tamaño y forma de una ciudad pequeña —Maki esperó a que se formara un silencio incómodo, después, cuando la general aún le mantenía la mirada inexpresiva, añadió—: Ya sé, ya sé, se está preguntando a usted misma "¿Acaso olvide purgar los datos de la computadora del cuarto de guerra de Kurashiki?". La respuesta es no, no lo olvidó. No logramos extraer ni un ápice de información de ese sistema. —Eli sonrió débilmente— Otra gran obra de sus ingenieros, claramente. Pero, de todas formas, sabemos mucho sobre el proyecto.

—No hay ninguna estación de combate. —La piel de Eli se enrojeció en enojo.

—Tal vez todavía no, pero permítame preguntarle, ¿ese diseño es otra obra del genio de su ejército, o el diseño original salió de Nozomi o de Shizuku Osaka? —Maki la paró en seco de nuevo, impidiéndole hablar—. No me malinterprete, general, los planos tienen su estilo impreso en todas partes: la superestructura, la arquitectura, el reflector parabólico… —esperó un poco, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Eli— ¿No? ¿No le suena?

—Lamento decepcionarla, teniente comandante, no me suena para nada —el brazo de la general, el orgánico se movió en un gesto despectivo

—Detesto cuando las personas no son capaces de admitir sus méritos —dijo Maki con un tono despectivo—. Pero comprendo que su estadía en este lugar deplorable impida que piense con claridad —dijo Maki con un gesto alusivo a las inmediaciones—. No es por presumir, general, pero está en una obra que precisamente supervisé yo. Aun así, este lugar fue diseñado para escoria de lo peor, no para gente como usted. Comprendo que la falta de aire fresco y de sol confundan los recuerdos. Después de meses aquí, el cerebro cede y ya no distingue la realidad de las alucinaciones. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto tiempo lleva Nozomi construyendo esta estación?

Eli iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó dos veces:

—Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, general. La han interrogado miles de veces. He escuchado cada minuto de sus interrogatorios.

—Como lo haría cualquier ingeniera… —Eli dudó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Es cierto, mis deberes exceden mi cargo. Vienen con el paquete del alto rango y la influencia. Así que, de una ingeniera a una antigua ingeniera, le pido que se deje de bromas y que me diga dónde están construyendo la estación.

—¿De qué le sirve que le hable acerca de algo que desconozco?

Maki exhaló en evidencia de su desesperación.

—Mire, Eli-san. La presidenta Nozomi no vendrá a salvarla de esta prisión; me queda claro que si realmente le interesara ya lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, hablemos de algo más urgente, ¿le parece? Los miembros de su colonia. ¿Sabe? Algo de su ejército que muchos ignoran es que su naturaleza es ser trabajadores. Cuando el Taller de Armas de Lisan les propuso diseñar armas y fábricas de androides para la Federación Comerciante de Shizuku Osaka, seguro que no lo pudo rechazar; era la manera perfecta de mantener a sus soldados y obreros ocupados y contentos, ¿no? Parece que esos dos van de la mano. Los proyectos grandes y esa sensación tan cómoda de plenitud por haber superado el reto. Por algo usted selecciona cuidadosamente a cada miembro de su milicia. Cualquiera que conozca a su ejército sabrá que es preferible mantenerlos ocupados, de no ser así, se comenzarán a pelear entre sí, su famosa arena de combate desbordará sangre porque los obreros buscan un mejor estatus y sus fosas se llenan de cadáveres repugnantes. Me imagino que no quiere que eso suceda. Los nuevos no alcanzarán la madurez ni los ascensos entre tanta mortandad. Seguramente usted lo sabe de primera mano; lo aprendió en su tiempo iniciando en el ejército, en su camino de soldado a general, ¿o me equivoco? Me preocupa su ejército, es más, me preocupa en general la prefectura de Okayama en su ausencia. La hemos reclamado como territorio imperial, es cierto, pero los obreros profesan lealtad hacia usted, no a nosotros, ni siquiera a Nozomi, sino a usted. Yo me preguntó, ¿cuánto tiempo durará su lealtad? ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que desciendan hasta la barbarie, y tengamos que intervenir de forma más violenta? ¿Qué soldado u obrero pretenderá usurpar su mando? ¿Qué tanto cree que la esperen sus oficiales antes de formar nuevas colonias? ¿Quién va a revisar a los nuevos reclutas para que sean dignos de formar parte de su movimiento?

—Yo soy una general separatista, ¿por qué le importaría al Imperio la integridad de mi colonia?

—Porque sé que más allá de ser la Comandante Suprema del Ejército Separatista, usted es la gobernadora de Okayama, y la ingeniera en jefe de la colonia constructora más importante del país; y a menos que reaccione pronto, dejará de serlo.

—¿Y usted tiene la solución, ingeniera? —Eli resaltó especialmente la última palabra.

—De hecho, no es como que me importe, pero sí, sí la tengo. Y tiene todo que ver con la estación de combate que dice que no diseñó, a pesar de lo que ya sabemos. Digamos, que, hipotéticamente, romperá todo lazo con la CEPI y con la presidenta Nozomi. Y que sólo cooperó con ella para velar por el bienestar de su gente y de su colonia, para mantenerlos contentos y bien alimentados. Digamos que, también hipotéticamente, no tiene nada en contra del Imperio.

—Hipotéticamente.

—Digamos también, que el Imperio comparte la opinión de que, uno de sus ciudadanos siendo productivo, es un ciudadano del Imperio de Japón feliz.

—Supongamos.

—En ese caso, la Emperatriz le permitiría conservar su puesto como gobernadora y general de su milicia, y la escoltaríamos inmediatamente directo a Okayama para que tome el cargo de su gente.

—¿Con qué propósito, ingeniera? ¿Al Imperio por qué le importaría eso? Le repito, soy una general separatista, ¿tiene idea de cuántos Iluminados han muerto por mis propias manos? ¿Cuántos soldados he ordenado que mueran? La tasa de mortandad de su ejército se debe casi en su totalidad a mí. Le podría contar cada una de ellas…

—Si está unida a nosotros eso no nos debería de importar. Lo que al Imperio le importa es que queremos que acceda a construir la estación de combate… para nosotros.

—¿Para ustedes?

—Esto es lo que tendría que hacer. Jurará lealtad al Imperio, su milicia abandonará a la Confederación Externa de Prefecturas Independientes, y dejará el campo de batalla para regresar al campo del diseño, donde se encargará de construir para nosotros esa estación de combate que diseñó. Considérelo, general, regresaré luego para conocer su respuesta.

—Teniente Comandante —Eli se despidió en señal de respeto, levantándose y haciendo media reverencia.

—Espero que disfrute su día, general.

Maki salió y la reja láser se volvió a activar detrás de ella. Los soldados que antes se habían retirado regresaron para dar vigilancia a la general. Sabía que Eli no se iba a atrever a atacarla mientras estuvieran conversando, y ahora que había dejado la semilla en su cabeza, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que creciera.

* * *

La petición de Pana Koizumi de verla en privado terminó de eclipsar su alegría después de haber manipulado a la general Eli a la perfección. Pero no podía tratarse de otra cosa más que una solicitud para unirse al Gran Ejército del Imperio. A Maki no le importó si su decisión derivó de su gratitud por haberla salvado, o de que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que, sin Zaofu, sus opciones de trabajo como científica habían pasado de ser escasas a nulas justo ahora. Ya tenía a Eli bajo la manga, y a Pana a punto de unírsele. Kotori y la Emperatriz Honoka no podrían hacer otra cosa sino alabar su habilidad para tomar las riendas y hacerse cargo de todo. Sería la nueva líder del proyecto de la estación de combate.

"El frente del anfiteatro me espera".

Ya había decidido y practicado que estrategia tomaría con Pana cuando el momento llegara. Primero, se negaría a interceder por ella, no por falta de empatía o amabilidad, ni por ignorar la valiosa amistad que tenían desde hace tiempo, sino porque no quería ser responsable de que Pana cambiara sus principios o su postura ante la guerra. Después de dejarla decaerse un poco, y mantenerla roja de la vergüenza (como siempre viéndose tan linda), iría dejando que explicara su punto de vista poco a poco, e iría "accediendo" paulatinamente a su petición. Se imaginó escoltándola personalmente al Anfiteatro de Planeación Estratégica para prestar su juramento de seguridad ante Kotori y los demás, tal vez la importancia incluso llamaría la atención de la Emperatriz Honoka; pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. Tendría que meterla antes en algún programa subordinado, como en un grupo de investigación de escudos de defensa, antes de transferirla finalmente al Grupo de Armas Especiales.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Maki le pidió que se vieran en su oficina, en la sede del Cuerpo de Ingenieros. Ni ella había ido a esa oficina en muchísimo tiempo. Su verdadero lugar de trabajo estaba en el Anfiteatro, pero ante Hanayo tenía que disimular. Ella lo merecía; era demasiado trabajo, pero valdría la pena. La esperó detrás de su escritorio. Hanayo entró con algunos kilos más de los que tenía la última vez, y con el cabello, mejor tratado, pero todavía largo.

Maki se levantó, le dio un fuerte abrazo hasta hacerla ruborizar y la invitó a sentarse.

—Que bueno verte saludable y en forma. ¿Cómo está Rin y… tu bebé?

—Hanamaru —la científica añadió tímidamente.

—Hanamaru, ¿ya se adaptaron a la vida en el Centro?

—No ha sido fácil, especialmente sin nada que hacer.

—Es difícil imaginarme a la gran Pana Koizumi sin un proyecto, un equipo de investigadores e instalaciones para que hagas tu magia. —Maki adoptó una postura de simpatía, ante lo que la científica le sonrió igualmente con simpatía.

—Es justo por eso que estoy aquí Maki-chan. Espero que mantengas la mente abierta a lo que te voy a proponer. —Aunque su tono de voz era tan bajo como siempre, se veía decidida. Era en serio.

—¿Proponer? —Maki levantó la ceja, sorprendida. Lo que ella tenía que decir no era eso.

Hanayo sacó una tableta de su bolsillo y la prendió sobre el escritorio, se formó una imagen en tercera dimensión de la simulación de instalaciones de algún tipo.

—¿Qué estamos viendo, exactamente? —dijo Maki, mirando la maqueta holográfica, confundida.

—Nuestro proyecto. —dijo Hanayo con tanta emoción que Maki retrocedió.

—¿Nuestro proyecto? —parpadeó.

—Es un bosquejo para un nuevo centro de energía. Muy superior a cualquier cosa que haya hecho Zaofu. Tenemos que cambiar varias cosas porque el diseño es propiedad de Zaofu, y tengo que esperar a que expire mi contrato de no competencia. Pero mientras tanto, podríamos reunir un equipo del mejor talento y conseguir fondos. —su carita relucía con muchísima emoción y su voz era más profunda. Maki no la veía así desde que le platicó de Rin por primera vez.

—¿Fondos? —El holograma giraba igual que su cabeza. No supo en qué momento fue ella la que se ruborizó.

—Seguramente tienes acceso a gente millonaria de todos los sectores —dijo Pana—, tus padres y la gente que has conocido en el Programa. Tal vez incluso podríamos hablar con el Imperio, si no es que no se han gastado todo en la guerra. El punto es que, al final, ya que todo el mundo conozca el potencial y la cantidad de energía que generaremos y distribuiremos, estaremos en condición de dictar nuestros propios términos y amasar la fortuna que queramos. Imagínate el futuro que le puedo dar a mi Hanamaru si esto funciona. —definitivamente ya estaba en estado de ensoñación.

Maki se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró.

—La propuesta es que hagamos negocios juntas…

—Ya sé, ya sé, es mucho pedir, y no sé si realmente lo valga —por un segundo creyó que había sacado a Hanayo de su sueño, pero tardó poco en volver— Tendrías que renunciar al Cuerpo de Ingenieros, pero estarías haciendo algo sin precedentes, todo es tan nuevo que no tendrías tiempo de mirar atrás. Cuando menos te lo esperes, tú y yo estaremos encabezando una recuperación de energía limpia y barata en las zonas que esta guerra ha destruido, como mi Senboku.

Maki estaba pasmada, tal vez incluso un poco dudosa. Por un breve momento, sintió que su destino se abría ante sus ojos, una ventana hacia un futuro que jamás imaginó, una vida completamente distinta. Pero tan rápido como se abrió la ventana, Maki la cerró por sus años de entrenamiento y su ansiedad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Creo que no entiendes mi posición Hanayo.

Vio que la científica retrocedió. Seguro que por la sorpresa de que la llamara por su nombre, y no Pana.

—Sí, créeme que sí lo entiendo Maki-chan. Y sí es en serio, es muy en serio. Sé que esta es tu vida, pero… —se puso rojísima— Sólo creo que te mereces más que… esto. —Hizo un gesto vago para señalar que se refería al Cuerpo de Ingenieros.

Maki se tragó, apenas, sus ganas de ponerse a la defensiva y de decirle a esa ingenua niña que "esto" no era más que una treta, y que, en realidad, un día le impondrían a cargo del arma más poderosa que se haya creado jamás. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, se reincorporó y le dijo:

—Me honra y me halaga que me incluyas en tus planes, Pana-chan, pero mi compromiso es con el Imperio y está antes que cualquier cosa, especialmente ahora que el país está divido contra sí mismo.

A Hanayo se le caía la cara de incredulidad, pero logró reunir toda su empatía y asintió.

—Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de convencerte de que hay otras formas de contribuir a la paz.

Maki la miró fijamente, regresó al escritorio, y asintió:

—Lo mismo digo, Pana-chan. Lo mismo dijo.

* * *

Hanayo miraba a través de la ventana los ires y venires de la gente del campus. Se preguntó cómo era posible sentirse más libre en una celda de prisión que en su propio departamento. Cuando cerraba los ojos, volvía a tener justo en frente lo que tenía cuando se esforzaba como solo una idol lo haría para ver a través de los barrotes de su celda putrefacta en Imabari: copos de nieve enormes cayendo a lo lejos, pequeñas cápsulas girando por el cielo, las luces titilantes de la ciudad lejana y cortinas ondeantes de luz polar. Y ahora, estaba en Tokio, más infeliz que nunca. No podía ni refugiarse en sus pensamientos, como era su costumbre, para intentar hallar "un punto inmóvil dentro de un barril que gira" como decía uno de sus profesores.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Maki había rechazado su propuesta, y aunque sabía que, para ser ella no había sido para nada grosera, Hanayo seguía sin superarlo. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que habían sido patadas en ahogado, un intento desesperado por salir lo más rápido y sencillo del atolladero. Pero, ¿de dónde había sacado tanta audacia para sugerirle a Maki así nada más que dejara la carrera que tantos años le había tomado construir? Por mucho que a Hanayo le pareciera aberrante el compromiso que Maki tenía con el ejército, ella no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en ser "rescatada".

"Pero si íbamos a lograr algo sin límites" pensó melancólica para sí misma.

Se alejó de la ventana y se movió hacia la habitación principal, con cautela de no pisar alguno de los juguetes de Hanamaru. Se había obsesionado con la idea de tener algo de orden en un departamento que estaba lleno de móviles, peluches, ropa y columpios, pero no había suficiente espacio para hacer eso. La pequeña Hanamaru era bastante tranquila, pero aun así, lo poco con lo que se entretenía desequilibraba el orden de Hanayo. Al no poder ordenar las cosas de su hija, intentó ordenar sus propias pertenencias. Arregló notas, libros, colecciones de discos CD's y DVD's antiguos, ropa, e incluso los cristales. Experimentó con diferentes categorías: sus libros por orden de importancia; sus colecciones por el orden de sus grupos favoritos y después por orden cronológico: sus apuntes por orden de importancia y después por el orden en el que los había realizado; y finalmente sus cristales, primero por orden, después por color. Todo para no admitir que ya no sabía en qué pensar, y no podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos no aterrizaban, ni de día cuando estaba despierta, ni de noche cuando dormía. Rin se reía de ver como se ponía histérica, pero cuando charlaban comprendía su falta de inspiración, y como su ansiedad le estaba evitando una depresión.

Buscó algo en las cuatro paredes de la habitación; algo que todavía estuviera desordenado. Nunca había tenido problemas para disfrutar su "tiempo libre, pero ese tiempo libre era para tomarse un respiro de la investigación, no una condición permanente. Estaba dividida entre el amor incondicional que les tenía a Rin y a su niña, finalmente estando con ellas, y el peso de no poder asegurarle a su hija el futuro que ella quería.

La Shikoku que extrañaba tanto ya no existía en sus recuerdos, pero tampoco Tokio. Sin embargo, a pesar de los cambios que la guerra trajo al Centro, quizás allí sería posible evitar el conflicto incluso mejor que en Kochi. Eso significaba que tendrían que huir de escuchar las noticias en la Holored, y de cualquier conversación que tratara de la guerra o de política, pero eso lo hacían ya de todas formas. Quizá la guerra terminaría tan abruptamente como había comenzado y la vida regresaría a la normalidad, o por lo menos a lo que antes de la guerra era considerado normal.

No había sabido nada de Zaofu. Maki le había confirmado que la compañía temía contactarla por el asunto de los cargos de espionaje. Ella y Rin le habían dicho que una nueva oportunidad llegaría pronto, pero Hanayo hizo a un lado su paciencia y timidez habitual y se sintió obligada a hacerse cargo. Decidió comenzar por contactar a varios de sus profesores y a sus pocos amigos del instituto, ya que a casi todos los conocía del Programa. Varios habían huido a sus prefecturas de origen cuando estalló la guerra, pero varios de ellos (la mayoría de prefecturas que ahora eran de la CEPI) seguían en Tokio.

Sólo una accedió a verlo, el resto le dio excusas ridículas. Decidió que tenía que verse presentable, así que, desde que la profesora le había confirmado su cita, se dedicó a quitarse de sí misma su facha de prisión. No le había dado tiempo de cortarse el cabello de nuevo, o más bien no había querido darse el tiempo, pero había tratado la orzuela y se veía un poco mejor. Había tenido que gastar en comprar unos nuevos anteojos, pero el nuevo armazón púrpura le daba un aire maternal que el cobrizo no. Había vuelto a la costumbre de traer una diadema para evitar peinados elaborados, y su peso había mejorado bastante. Vestía con un vestido celeste que le llegaba por un par de centímetros debajo de las rodillas y un cárdigan amarillo pastel que había comprado hacía dos años, el mismo tiempo que llevaban pasados de moda.

Se vería con la profesora Tomori Kanako en el solario del edificio de astrofísica para comer juntas. Con más peso, Rin le dio permiso de llevar a Hanamaru con ella. Cuando salió a la calle, sintió una vibra en el ambiente de Tokio que no se sentía antes de la guerra. Desde los más altos rascacielos, hasta los distritos más bajos del centro de Akihabara, todos parecían estar en defensa activa del Imperio. Las pantallas que antes mostraban publicidad y entretenimiento ahora mostraban solamente noticias. Había filas y filas de tránsito atascado y enloquecido. Cruceros gigantescos despegaban y aterrizaban en todos los puertos; el calor de sus impulsores hacía olas en el horizonte. El personal militar era omnipresente, desde oficiales uniformados hasta escuadrones de soldados con armaduras azules y rojas.

El edificio de astrofísica también vibraba de actividad. Los visitantes debían de registrarse en la entrada con los de seguridad, y un androide los sobrevolaba y tomaba una foto para el archivo. Los profesores e investigadores se movían como en pandillas diversas con prisa; conversaban en voz baja, o terminaban las oraciones el uno del otro con entusiasmo explosivo. Otros oriundos del instituto se veían totalmente ensimismados, escribiendo o dictándole notas a sus asistentes mientras maniobraban para no chocar entre ellos en los corredores. Hanayo notó cuando iba en el ascensor que había varios niveles del edificio que estaba restringidos solo para miembros y personal de la facultad, y había soldados vigilando cada salida.

Oprimió a Hanamaru contra ella cuando subió el ascensor rumbo al solario, y espió un poco a la profesora Tomori antes de entrar. Estaba sentada en una mesa cuadrada al lado de las ventanas en dirección al sur. Su piel era ligeramente pálida, pero rebosaba de salud. Sus manos estaban llenas de pulseras. Sus labios brillaban carmesís por el brillo labial. Traía una túnica roja de cuerpo entero, y una capucha que cubría gran parte de su cabello canoso. Hanamaru la dejó en evidencia cuando comenzó a reírse.

Su antigua mentora se levantó a recibirlas dándole a Hanayo un fuerte abrazo.

—Hanayo-chan, que gusto verte de regreso aquí en Tokio. Casi no te reconocí con el cabello largo.

Ella dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus puntas y se sentó.

—Tal vez ya sea momento de que me lo corte de nuevo.

—No lo decía con esa intención —levantó las manos en señal de disculpa— Te queda bien. ¿Es la bebé?

—Sí, es mi pequeña.

—Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Hanamaru.

—Claro, Hanamaru, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Yo estuve con ustedes cuando escogieron el nombre. La hija de una flor tiene que ser una flor, dijo Rin-chan, cómo olvidarlo.

Hizo un gesto para mostrarle los sintetizadores de alimento.

—¿Qué te pido? ¿Qué puede comer Hanamaru-chan?

—Nada, gracias, no comemos a esta hora— Dudó cuando un platillo se mostró ante ella en el sintetizador. —Bueno, ¿no te molesta un plato de arroz?

—Para nada, querida. ¿Te molesta si yo sí pido para comer fuerte?

—En absoluto, adelante.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo esta Rin-chan?

—Bien, creo. Bueno, ahora ya tiene dos niñas que cuidar.

—¿Dos niñas? ¡Ah, ya comprendo! Vaya que he tenido la cabeza ocupada estos días.

Los ojos de Hanayo recorrieron la habitación soleada.

—Este lugar parece una colmena.

—Así está por todas partes. El instituto está reclutando estudiantes de programas universitarios, incluso antes de que se gradúen. Hay mucha gente trabajando en muchos más proyectos.

—¿Sigues en generación y mejora de energía?

—No, ya no. —dijo la profesora con poco interés.

—¿Qué? Pero si siempre fue tu pasión Tomori-sensei. —Hanayo mostró su sorpresa—. Seguía tu investigación cada que podía, estabas a punto de lograr un avance colosal.

—Las cosas cambian mucho Hanayo-chan —dio un trago a su bebida y después exhaló con fatiga.

—Sí, eso he escuchado por todas partes —dijo Hanayo melancólica, comiendo un poco de arroz, mientras la pequeña Hanamaru veía de lejos desde la periquera. —¿En qué trabajas ahora?

Tomori miró alrededor antes de contestar.

—Creación de escudos de energía. Pero no puedo decir mucho por ahora…, estoy segura de que nos podremos poner al corriente en el siguiente informe. —Sonrió para aligerar la tensión del momento.

—Informe, ¿qué informe?

Pausó un segundo para medir su reacción

—¿No estás? ¿No te has unido al proyecto de defensa?

Su cara de confusión no cambió.

—¿No has firmado el Juramento de Secretos Oficiales? —insistió.

—¿Qué es eso, Tomori-sensei? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa.

—Lo siento, Hanayo-chan, supuse que…, bueno, olvídalo. Sigues con Zaofu, entonces.

—Honestamente, no tengo idea Tomori-sensei. Al parecer, el cambio de régimen en Kochi no los dejó con un buen sabor de boca.

—Razón más para que te unas a nosotros.

—¿Unirme a qué, exactamente? Tomori-sensei, nadie puede darme una respuesta clara a qué demonios está pasando aquí. Es más, ¿qué es este lugar? Veo guardias y puestos de seguridad en todos lados. Esto no es un recinto de ciencia, es una base militar.

Tomori apretó los labios.

—Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo Hanayo-chan. La guerra lo cambió todo, no sólo para los que están en el conflicto, sino también para nosotros, los habitantes de esta ciudad. La presidenta Nozomi nos hizo ver la realidad, y muchos tuvimos que cambiar la teoría por la práctica. Pero, te diré, tener fondos ilimitados hace maravillas por la investigación.

—La guerra siempre favorece la innovación —Hanayo sonrió débilmente, dándole la razón. La profesora le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero, ¿qué pasó con nuestro sueño de ayudar a las prefecturas en desarrollo con energía renovable, de incentivar microeconomías? La idea era ayudarlos en la producción del poder, no a que sigan siendo esclavos de los consorcios.

—A su debido tiempo lo haremos— dijo Tomori—, y podremos lograr mucho más de lo que pudimos lograr antes.

Hanayo se notaba cabizbaja.

—¿Y qué tal es trabajar para el ejército?

La mirada de Tomori se paseó por la habitación mientras contestaba.

—Nuestro contacto con ellos es limitado. Paso mi tiempo conviviendo con colegas y máquinas; calculamos, experimentamos, transmitimos nuestra investigación.

—Y los escudos que generan, ¿están diseñados como una especie de paraguas de defensa en las ciudades contra bombardeos aéreos?

—No, están diseñados para los cruceros de combate a gran escala.

Hanayo la miró fijamente, con más dudas que respuestas.

—No entiendo, esos cruceros tienen de por sí escudos que son capaces de soportar mucho más de lo que la CEPI es capaz de dispararles.

—Nuestro equipo se dedica a cosas más grandes, con cobertura más resistente y mucho más amplia.

—¿Más grande que un crucero flotante imperial? ¿Es para contrarrestar el nuevo crucero experimental en el que la presidenta Nozomi está trabajando?

—Eso parece, sí.

Hanayo lo consideró un instante, y después sacó de su bolsillo un plumón de pizarrón; tomó una servilleta y dejó que su magia fluyera. Estaba concentrada, en su estado de ensoñación:

—A corto plazo, podrías considerar maniobrar la energía de absorción de algún escudo hacia un disipador de calor, y luego usar radiadores de neutrinos para devolver esa energía a los generadores y a los proyectores mismos. Es similar a lo que hacíamos en Kochi con los cristales celestiales y los medios láser. Bueno, tendrías que tener mucho más cuidado de no bombear excesivamente. Quizá podrían poner varios generadores de escudos distribuidos al parejo a lo largo del casco del crucero entero para mejorar la cobertura.

—Que interesante…

Hanayo volvió a la realidad.

—Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta. Pero este tipo de investigación no se hace en Tokio.

—Vamos a hacer experimentos en unas instalaciones más nuevas.

—¿En dónde, se puede saber?

—Ni siquiera yo sé dónde.

—Secretos oficiales, aún hacia ustedes…, ¿a eso hemos llegado? —Se acercó a la bebé y la volvió a colocar en su regazo.

—Todos tenemos que prepararnos para el futuro… Pero, oye, estamos organizando una reunión en unas semanas, van a ir varios profesores y alumnos del Programa. ¿Por qué no vienes? Lleva a Rin-chan y a tu bebé — volteó a verla; la niña le devolvió la sonrisa. —. Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de verte.

—Antes de que los envíen a quién sabe dónde, ¿no?

—Efectivamente. —asintió.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En lo personal no lo recordaba tan largo, pero lo leí y corregí creo que como en veinte minutos, así que espero que a ustedes no se les haya hecho tan pesado.**

**Pero bueno, pasando al capítulo, ¿Eli irá a aceptar la oferta de Maki? ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a negar Hanayo "su destino"? ¿Qué tan lejos podrá llegar Maki en su manipulación? ¿Qué tan linda puede llegar a ser la bebé Hanamaru? ¡Ay, a mí me vuelve loquita!**

**En fin, cuidado con Eli, porque si acepta sería como estar traicionando a Nozomi, pero si no lo hace sería como estar condenando a su comunidad, ¿qué irá a decidir nuestra rusa densa favorita? En lo personal, cuando recién planee esta historia, hace más o menos como un año, había planteado a Kayo como el rol que tiene, a Rin con el rol que tiene y a Maki con el rol que tiene, pero todo lo demás lo he estado improvisando. Por ejemplo, originalmente Umi iba a ser la emperatriz y Honoka la primera ministra, pero les encontré un rol mucho más adecuado. Les cuento que esta semana estuve checando a las personajes de PDP, y también suenan interesantes como extras, ¡wuuu, ya tengo personajes de relleno! Ahora, fíjense bien, que creo que fuera de Hanamaru y una mención ligerísima a You-chan, he estado ignorando a Aquors, por algo habrá de ser.**

**Y pues, pasando a este punto del capítulo que nada tiene que ver con el capítulo, les comparto que mañana entro a la escuela (por eso la actualización más temprano), y me tratan bien feo mis maestros a los que adoro tanto (sí, soy medio masoquista, ¿no?), así que no tendré tiempo de andar escribiendo, pero, como dije al principio, ya todo hasta el capítulo 14 está listo (precisamente el fin de esta parte 1 de la historia) Si actualizo todas las quincenas, tendría suficiente contenido para de aquí a la primera semana de Abril, así que, si les gusta esta historia, ese va a ser el ritmo de actualización, aunque seguramente actualizaré en viernes, por el simple hecho de que un viernes cada quince días me hacen sufrir como loca y me tengo que desahogar de alguna manera. Volveremos a que esta sección sea tan amplia como el capítulo mismo jajaja.**

**Pero, ya no molesto, que seguramente están aquí para leer cosas más interesantes que todo este choro mareador, así que me despido por el momento, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y me despido con los ánimos arriba. ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	9. 9- Muestras públicas de afectación

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se me hicieron larguísimas estas dos semanas que han pasado desde la última vez que actualicé. Lo sentí como un mes, no puede ser posible. Tal vez y me afectó un poquito de más el regreso a clases. Me siento fatal y apenas es la segunda semana. **

**Pero bueno, estamos en el principio del capítulo, y los que quieren leer mis berrinches ya saben que reservo una parte del final para eso, entonces, pues si quieren seguir leyendo este cuento, nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

**Pasando al capítulo, continuaremos con la historia de Pana, de Rin y de Maki, a ver si la última ya convence a las otras dos de unírsele. Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo con las chicas. **

**Por favor lean, disfruten, y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo y corregirlo. Nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_9_

_Muestras públicas de afectación_

* * *

Maki y la primera ministra Kotori salieron juntas del Anfiteatro por una puerta reservada sólo para dignatarios del más alto nivel. Un par de guardias ralentizaron su paso detrás de ellas para darles un poco de privacidad.

—¿Quién te autorizó atacar Kochi? —dijo Kotori en un tono de exasperación. Empuñaba su báculo con su mano derecha, y vestía con un kimono largo de seda brillante. La seda verde resaltaba su cabello cenizo y sus ojos, como si de por sí no llamaran la atención.

—Fue una decisión militar.

—Te pregunto de nuevo, teniente comandante, ¿con qué autoridad?

—Dijo que no quería ningún detalle, ¿cambió de opinión? —la miró desafiante desde la comisura del ojo, con un gesto de altanería en vez de disculpa.

—No, no quiero detalles; vivo ocupada, Maki-san. Pero cuando inteligencia me informa que se realizó un ataque masivo en el centro del territorio separatista, es obvio que debo involucrarme, lo quiera o no. ¿Quién fue?

—El almirante del sector al mando. El ataque fue parte del trato que yo hice con Zaofu, y también sirvió para proteger cualquier información que Hanayo le haya dado al gobierno de los separatistas sobre la disposición de cruceros del Imperio en la zona.

—Koizumi-san no tenía información de ese tipo- —Kotori dio un suspiro gutural para darle a entender que la razón le parecía ridícula.

—Entonces fue sólo para que regresara al Imperio. —Maki sonrió.

—¿Sabías que pudiste haberle estrechado las manos en persona a Nozomi Toujou? —dijo Kotori, y aunque era una sorpresa, no tomó a Maki completamente desprevenida, pues lo había razonado mucho.

—Sí, lo pensé cuando realicé el intercambio en Imabari, pero me pareció demasiado ridículo. Creí incluso que era más probable que me encontrara frente a alguien idéntica a ella que la verdadera presidenta. Tengo que admitir que su confirmación me calma bastante—dijo Maki con fingida indiferencia. La líder de la CEPI, ni más ni menos.

—Parece que tu doctora es realmente importante. La mismísima presidenta de la Confederación Externa de Prefecturas Independientes decidió asistir a interrogar casi por medio año a tu vieja amiga —Kotori parecía un poco menos molesta.

—Una razón más para atacar Kochi.

—Sobrevivió obviamente, es una Iluminada, sabemos que estuvo en Kagawa, cortesía también de ti, Maki-san.

—Obviamente sí, primera ministra.

—Voy a serte honesta. En estos momentos, el regreso de Kochi al Imperio ha sido favorable para nosotros —su voz perdió un poco la dureza y se volvió mucho más dulce—. Me informan que podríamos establecer una base importante ahí para monitorear el avance de la CEPI en esa zona. Además de que podremos movilizar cruceros para atacar zonas vecinas y empezar con la liberación de la región. Pero, si yo fuera tú, respetaría la cadena de mando, teniente comandante. De lo contrario, te arriesgas a que te anulemos tu puesto en la organización, y en el ejército.

—Necesito poder hacer mi trabajo, primera ministra —Maki ignoró la advertencia, y le agregó un poco de arrogancia.

—¿Desde cuándo "tu trabajo" es reunirte en secreto con generales separatistas, Maki-san?

No le sorprendió que Kotori estuviera enterada de la visita.

—La discusión de la mano de obra que hubo en la sesión pasada me dio una idea y decidí llevarla a cabo.

—¿No me digas que una general separatista, conocida por ser una asesina de Iluminados y conquistadora de prefecturas, accedió a proveernos con obreros?

Maki asintió una vez.

—No sólo eso, también su milicia dimitirá de la CEPI y se dedicará a monitorear la construcción de la estación para nosotros. Eli dará el anuncio oficial cuando regrese a Okayama.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo, esa tipa daría su vida por Nozomi Toujou —la duda de Kotori ni siquiera fue considerada por Maki.

—No lo hará, primera ministra, la prisión hace que cualquiera ceda ante nuestros términos.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces no estuvo mal estuvo mal esa iniciativa —La mujer eligió muy bien su tono para apoyar la idea, pero no festejarla.

Caminaron en silencio antes de que Kotori agregara.

—Le informé a la Emperatriz Honoka del rescate de Hanayo Koizumi. Está complacida y expectante de que comience a trabajar en el arma.

Maki intentó no sonreír de satisfacción. Honoka sabía de ella, ¿qué mayor importancia podía tener?

—Consideré agregar a Ayumu Uehara o a Ichiro Osaka al intercambio, pero no sabía si aprobaría la liberación de separatistas tan influyentes para tales fines. Al final, tuvimos a los dos bacteriólogos que fueron más que suficientes, y que, por cierto, ya no son tampoco una amenaza para nuestro ejército.

La mano izquierda de Kotori acarició su propio cabello, antes de soltar un leve bostezo.

—He estado revisando la investigación de Koizumi-san. Como dijiste, podrá ser de gran ayuda para el desarrollo del arma.

—Me alegro de que así lo piense.

—¿Por qué no ha sido reclutada? ¿Cuál es la tardanza? Creí que la vería en la sesión de hoy.

—Sigue considerando sus opciones. Sugiero darle más tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo? ¿Te enteraste de nuestra derrota en la región de Kyushu? Hemos perdido casi toda la zona sur del país.

—Recién lo escuché. Es lamentable

—¿Y de nuestras pérdidas en Hokkaido?

—Muy desafortunadas, sí

—¿Eso responde a tu sugerencia de darle más tiempo? Aún con su mayor general militar en nuestro poder, la CEPI nos sigue dominando. Necesitamos esa arma, ¿cómo podemos obligarla?

—No podemos. Ya ha rechazado varias ofertas del ejército, del imperial y del separatista. Prefirió irse a prisión en lugar de tomar una oferta. Es aún más difícil de tratar que la misma Eli Ayase. Eso nos da una idea de lo difícil que es de convencer. No le gusta la burocracia, y prefiere controlar y pasar inadvertida su investigación lo más que pueda.

—Pero si era sólo una empleada en Zaofu.

—Sólo porque Zaofu prometió darle todo el espacio que quisiera. Rendía cuentas muy poco. Era la dueña de todo lo que hacía. Un muy buen trato.

—Que molesta es la gente con principios —se quejó Kotori—. ¿Zaofu la quiere de regreso?

—Sí, obviamente, ¿quién no quisiera tener su talento a su disposición? —Maki desvió el tema— Pero les pedimos que no lo hicieran. Fue parte del precio que Zaofu tuvo que pagar por recuperar sus instalaciones en Imabari.

—¿No hay nadie que nos ayude a persuadirla? ¿Su esposa, quizá?

Maki arrugó la nariz.

—Me temo que las dos están cortadas con las mismas tijeras.

—Pero ella no es científica. ¿Qué necesita, qué alguien la cuide?

—No, más bien que la escuche. Rin es como su traductora. El puente entre una cabeza llena de ideas y un mundo que no sabe escucharlas. Se encarga de transcribir y organizar sus notas.

Kotori soltó un ruido de desesperación

—La doctora Koizumi fue idea tuya. Ya van meses, recursos, y todavía no la tienes. Sin esa arma, nuestro proyecto no es más que una ciudadela voladora millonaria de adorno.

—Minami-san, supongo que de niña alguna vez llegó a pescar…

—Con la guerra, los mares que visitaba ya no son lo que eran, pero sí, por supuesto. Ve directo al punto —Kotori sonaba aburrida. Su tono de voz le hizo notar que no quería rodeos, así que Maki fue directo al punto, como ella le había pedido.

—Primera ministra, seguramente usted entenderá que cada pez requiere un anzuelo adecuado, hasta una caña específica para que el pez muerda el anzuelo…

Kotori pareció comprender y exhaló lentamente. Después volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pelirroja.

—Así que la Doctora Koizumi es una de esas criaturas extrañas que dudan hasta del señuelo más colorido…

—En sus propias aguas sí, primera ministra. Pero está nadando en aguas desconocidas, y tendremos lista la red. Pana Koizumi está destinada a unirse al proyecto. Sólo que aún no lo sabe.

* * *

Maki no tenía intención alguna de ir a la reunión de los exalumnos del Programa de Promesas, hasta que se enteró de que Hanayo iría. No sabía cómo era que siquiera se había enterado de la reunión, menos quién había sido capaz de convencerla de ir, pero estaba segura que debía haber sido un profesor. Ningún alumno hubiese sido capaz de siquiera ofrecerle la invitación. El anfitrión del evento era un exalumno adinerado que llevaba dos lustros siendo consejero de la Emperatriz. Su suite en el prestigioso Distrito del Loto del barrio de Ginza era de lo más lujoso que uno podía tener en Tokio.

Varios invitados eran investigadores y científicos, todos involucrados en varios aspectos del proyecto; todos menos una. Trabajaban diseñando impulsores, escudos, tecnología de los rayos tractores y plantas de energía del reactor…, aunque ninguno entendía realmente para qué. Los imperiales adoptaron tácticas para blindar su información: dispersaron a los grupos de investigación por cientos de instalaciones en distintas ciudades, y la comunicación entre ellos estaba cautelosamente vigilada y bajo control. Se creó un departamento de seguridad entero sólo para monitorear al personal clave, espiar sus conversaciones y capturar imágenes de todos sus movimientos.

Maki halló un buen lugar desde donde mirar la habitación entera, y después de su primera copa, comenzó a observar.

"Seguro que beberán hasta olvidarse de la guerra" pensó. No es que ella no bebiera, pero siempre trataba de conservar sus cinco sentidos hasta haber conseguido lo que quería. Así lo había hecho siempre y era buena costumbre hacerlo.

No era la única de uniforme. El Programa de Promesas fue una fuente de talento para el ejército, igual que lo fue para la academia, las artes y el gobierno. La diferencia es que no muchos oficiales estaban tan dispuestos a tomar riesgos como ella. La mayoría eran más cautelosos, tácticos y analistas, y preferían perderse en sus bancos de datos, seguros en sus oficinas fortaleza en Tokio; era la misma gente que la recordaba como la peleonera que siempre entraba en conflicto a la menor provocación, la niña mimada que siempre interrumpía a los demás, la pedante que se graduó con honores.

Se movió de su mirador y comenzó a circular entre ellos, siempre observando a Pana, pero dándole espacio para que interactuara con gente que no veía de hace años. Entre los científicos, Hanayo era una clase de superestrella; la maestra de las conexiones invisibles. La conocían, era muy reconocida, a pesar de ser la chica a la que nunca le hablaron, aun así su reputación la precedía. Sabía que a Hanayo le aborrecía la atención, pero con un cerebro como el de ella simplemente no podía desaparecer de los ojos de sus compañeros.

Hanayo nunca fue como los demás alumnos del Programa de Promesas, no era como todos los sujetos que estaban en la reunión. Cuando la vio por primera vez, después de dar una tímida respuesta, a Maki le pareció que Hanayo era como la niña rechazada a la que los otros niños aterrorizaban en la escuela. Pero poco a poco, cuando murieron sus padres y sintió lástima de la chica solitaria, comenzó a apreciarla no sólo por su intelecto, sino por las cosas que la hacían única. Era amable como pocos en el programa, y a diferencia de lo que pensaba Maki, era bastante cariñosa. Cuando comenzaron a hablar más, vio que Hanayo se preocupaba por ella como una amiga de verdad (tal vez la primera que tuvo), pero no sólo eso, la admiraba como si Maki fuera su hermana mayor. Maki disfrutaba de los beneficios que le traía tener amistad con Hanayo, y como la hiedra, poco a poco fue tomando cariño a la chica castaña que vivía en la escuela. En clases, cuando un profesor le preguntaba algo, Hanayo respondía correctamente sin levantar los ojos del escritorio, pero con timidez, dudando de ella misma, como si realmente fuera posible que estuviera mal. Parecía estar concentrada en algo más, como si estuviera terminando un cálculo complejo o en los toques finales de un dibujo dificl, de esos que abundaban en sus cuadernos. No tenía interés alguno en salir a pasear, la moda, en las fiestas, ni en los chicos (cosa que Maki comprendería mucho después). Lo único mundano que lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos eran los grupos de idols; Maki había conocido mucho de eso gracias a la misma Hanayo. Percibía el mundo como si en vez de ojos tuviera sensores y en vez de oídos receptores de audio; comprendía los conceptos más sesudos casi de inmediato, los mismos conceptos que Maki se esforzaba arduamente por entender, y aun así, Hanayo nunca dejaba de estudiar. Su fascinación por la prodigio de Senboku llevó a Maki a entrar en peleas por ella, estando o no presente, y a defenderla hasta en lo indefendible. Si Maki hubiera sabido que Hanayo tenía otra clase de intereses, tal vez incluso lo hubiera intentado… Pero esa era una ventana, que, así como la de las instalaciones de energía, cerraba en cuanto se abría. No se podía dar el tiempo de eso.

Después del programa, Maki sacó el mejor provecho de su experiencia al haberse rodeado de genios, como Pana. Siempre fue buena leyendo a las personas, y el Programa solamente mejoró su instinto. Se dedicó a aprender a trabajar con académicos y científicos, a ponerlos sobre el mismo camino u organizarlos en equipos de trabajo productivos. Sus cualidades de líder se volvieron tan imprescindibles como el trabajo de los demás. Se construyó una reputación de ser la mejor mediadora entre el dinero y el talento de quienes podían hacerlo trabajar, pues había sido ambas cosas. Cuando llegó la hora de elegir a alguien del Cuerpo de Ingenieros para liderar el Grupo de Armas Especiales, no quedaba duda de que Maki Nishikino era la mujer para el trabajo.

Siguió avanzando y vio a Rin Hoshizora hablando con la profesora Tomori Kanako, a quien Maki reclutó en persona para el programa de generación de escudos. Había sido la mentora de Hanayo, así que la conocía de sobra. Rin y Pana habían dejado a Hanamaru a cargo de la niñera, entonces, Rin estaba sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo; era el blanco de casi todas las miradas (el resto las tenía Pana) en una habitación conformada en su mayoría por científicos anticuados y poco atractivos. Era la curiosidad de todos, la única chica que había robado el corazón de la promesa de Senboku. Cada que Maki la recordaba, a su cabeza venía la imagen de la pelinaranja, llegaban a su cabeza las botas sucias, los pantalones deportivos, una mochila pesadísima en la espalda y ocasionalmente, solo ocasionalmente, una diadema de orejas de gato que le había regalado Pana. Verla con falda y con tanta elegancia como Hanayo era toda una revelación, claro, con su diadema de gato orgullosamente sobre su cabeza.

Maki recordó la vez que se encontró a Hanayo en la Universidad de Tokio después de que regresara de Shikouka. Se había divertido mucho (aunque después se había molestado molestado) cuando su amiga le confesó con un destello en los ojos que se había enamorado en su excursión. Pana, la misma que no podía ni siquiera ver a un chico o a una chica atractiva aún si la tenía enfrente. Debía ser broma. El simple hecho de pensar que Pana pudiera dejar su genio por alguna interesada le molestaba terriblemente, casi estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Pero, aun así, no podía esperar a conocer a la misteriosa Rin, la chica que cautivó a Pana Koizumi con un solo toque; cuando el encuentro finalmente pasó, se dio cuenta del porqué casi de inmediato. Eran completos opuestos. Ambas se sentían atraídas por las cualidades que las complementaban. Con todo y eso, de todas formas, no predijo nunca que durarían más de un par de meses. Jamás esperó que se casaran, y aun así cuando firmó como su testigo seguía sintiéndose incómoda.

Aún años después de eso, Maki todavía no se acostumbraba a verlas como pareja. Cuando esa relación se concretó, Maki por primera vez había sentido celos. Recientemente los sintió en Kagawa, cuando la capitana Yazawa seguía preocupada por Nozomi en vez de ella, pero lo de Pana era diferente. Menos pasional, más sentimental.

Pensó. Una vez que Pana aceptara su destino y se le uniera en el proyecto, ¿sería un problema la opinión de Rin? Por lo menos, gracias a las estrellas, tenían una bebé y eso significaba que no tendrían tiempo de intercambiar notas y estarían demasiado ocupadas para conversar y expresar sus opiniones.

Se detuvo a escuchar una conversación que tenían un par de científicos acerca de Hanayo, pero sin dejar de observarla de reojo. Se acercó a ellas para escuchar a una ingeniera de informática llamada Kasumi Nakasu contar detalles falsos de lo que le pasó a Hanayo Koizumi en Imabari. Kasumi era de la misma estatura de Rin, con el cabello de un tono cenizo similar al de la primera ministra y con los mismos ojos de la mano derecha de la Emperatriz, pero con el cabello más corto. Era miembro del equipo de inteligencia artificial de la doctora Izumi; diseñaba androides mejorados de supervisión para revisar la estación de combate. La ingeniera, altanera como siempre había sido, sostenía un trago con una mano, mientras gesticulaba con la otra como debían de inundar la región de Shikoku con bombas hasta desaparecerla con en humo, y como personas como Hanayo Koizumi eran un insulto para la victoria. Si Maki no estuviera pensando en un interesante plan, seguro que se lanzaba a golpearla por haberse atrevido a insultarla, pero la peligris se abrió paso entre la multitud para acercarse a Hanayo. La ingeniera era apenas un poco más baja en estatura que Hanayo, pero era mucho más delgada.

—Hela aquí —dijo con la voz arrastrada, pero subiendo el tono para que Hanayo alcanzara a escucharla—. Nuestra doctora prodigio que cree que su cristal celestial es demasiado bueno para nosotros. La que se cree demasiado para la causa. Quizás se cree demasiado inteligente para nosotros. ¿O qué, Hanayo, te gusta más lamerle las botas a la CEPI que servir a tu Imperio?

Hanayo mantuvo la calma para contestar, aunque el reclamo la tomó por sorpresa. Cuando volteó, habló con timidez, pero como todos habían callado, de todas formas se escuchó:

—Estás ebria, Kasumi-san. Eso no me sorprende, te recuerdo muy bien del programa, lo que me sorprende es que estés tan confundida.

La calma de Hanayo solo atizó el enojo de la primera.

—Siempre tan elusiva, ¿no Hanayo? Igual que como eludiste tus cargos de traición, a ver, ¡niégalos públicamente!

—No tengo nada que negarte, y de hecho no tengo nada que decirte. Buenas noches —Cerró los ojos un momento, y dio media vuelta.

Rin llegó de entre la gente para alcanzar a Hanayo, que ya había dado la media vuelta y se estaba retirando. Pero Tomori Kanako, que estaba hablando con Rin, sintió la necesidad de mediar la situación, que de por sí ya había escalado demasiado. Se puso en medio de las dos, con los brazos extendidos.

—Señoritas, por favor. No es momento de recriminarse cosas; no estamos en un debate de clases.

A Kasumi le molestó que le dijeran que estaba fuera de lugar; tomó a Hanayo del hombro para detenerla.

—¿Fuera de lugar, Tomori-sensei? ¿Fuera de lugar? ¡Confiesa, Hanayo!, ¿qué tantos secretos le contaste a esa basura que "dizque" te capturó?

Hanayo esbozó una sonrisa; desde su rincón Maki reconoció el gesto, Hanayo raramente lo mostraba, aun cuando eran estudiantes; era una sonrisa amarga, y Maki sabía que a ese gesto lo seguía un comentario venenoso que saldría de los dulces labios de su amiga.

—No dije ningún secreto, sólo les dije lo que todo mundo sabe. Que Kasumi Nakasu no es más que una excusa de mujer que lleva años robándose el crédito de las personas que sí saben escribir código.

Kasumi lanzó su trago directamente a la cara de Hanayo. Pero el trago solo era una distracción; Kasumi tenía su puño libre cerrado y listo para golpear. En cuanto Hanayo retrocedió por instinto para esquivar el líquido, la ingeniera le lanzó un gancho poderoso, directo a la mandíbula. Maki por instinto se llevó la mano a la cartuchera de su cintura, no sabía usar el arma, pero Riko decía que la mayoría de los civiles se intimidaban. Sin embargo, Rin, que salió de quién sabe dónde, fue más rápida, e interceptó el golpe con su antebrazo como escudo, desviando el impacto por completo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia; después, con una agilidad gimnástica, Rin se agachó, surgió por el brazo extendido de Kasumi y le conectó dos puñetazos que la tiraron al suelo y la dejaron llorando y la sacaron volando, dejándola confundida y aturdida. Hanayo se reincorporó y apareció justo detrás de ella, zapato en mano, lista para encajarle el tacón si la ingeniera se levantaba.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Maki, que surgió detrás de la ingeniera, —. Excepto que ya no tengo que pelear tus peleas por ti.

Hanayo se quitó el cárdigan empapado por el trago de Kasumi y alisó su vestido celeste. Después, revisó la mano adolorida de Rin.

—Jamás lo hiciste. Esas peleas te las buscabas tú conmigo, no por mí.

En la confusión que se desató, toda la habitación se dividió en dos, y tal como odiaba, Hanayo estaba en el centro de atención. Rin se alisó la falda, tomó a Hanayo de la mano y la condujo a la salida. Maki se quedó viéndolas hasta que salieron.

Hanayo había sido acusada de traidora y había sido humillada en público por no querer servir al Imperio.

Maki no pudo haberlo planeado mejor.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**¿Y bien, qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí en lo particular me encantó como Maki maneja a Hanayo y a Rin casi con naturalidad, como si tuviera todo bajo control, pero todavía sigue sufriendo con la parte de la política con Kotori. ¿Hay algo que les parezca interesante de la primera ministra? Yo he estado disfrutando bastante su rol como representante de Honoka, es como si Honoka estuviera ahí pero al mismo tiempo no lo estuviera, casi como si fuera un fantasma… Bueno, en fin, ignoren estos comentarios raros para no hacerse spoilers de la historia.**

**Pasando a las preguntas del capítulo, ¿cuál será la repercusión de las palabras de esta ingeniera sobre la opinión de Hanayo? ¿Cómo va a ayudar al plan de Maki la "traición de Hanayo"? En el capítulo que entra, que ya está escrito, por cierto, vamos a ver un poco del efecto de Eli para los ascensos de Maki, pero al mismo tiempo conoceremos a otro personaje muy importante para la historia, de hecho uno de los más importantes. Será como la antagonista por parte de Maki. Traten de adivinar quién será.**

**Por cierto, fuera de estas preguntas, si me honrasen con un comentario, em gustaría saber cuál es su opinión de la historia hasta el momento. Quiero saber si va por buen camino o si tal vez deberíamos de intentar un rumbo diferente, claro, después de terminar con todo esto que ya adelanté. En fin, su opinión es muy importante, después de todo es como si ustedes estuvieran consumiendo el producto que esta servidora produce para ustedes.**

**Pasando a otros temas, que, por cierto, nada tienen que ver con la historia, les comparto que el regreso a la escuela me cayó bastante pesadito. No tiene nada que ver por lo académico, pero me he estado sintiendo muy insegura, conmigo misma y con los demás. Traigo un montón de líos emocionales que tengo que solucionar y entre eso y los exámenes no me queda tiempo para nada, entonces se me junta con el sueño, y estoy con unos ánimos que ni yo me aguanto. Pero como alguien muy sabio que anduve leyendo por ahí el otro día, son cosas de niña de 15 años que a nadie le van a andar interesando, ya cuando crezca hasta yo solita me voy a andar riendo de lo tonta que ando sonando en este momento (bueno, en realidad tengo 14, con mente de 12, pero ya voy para los 15, entonces, pues aplica, ¿no?). Por cierto, me quiero apurar con esto, porque mañana tengo examen y quiero dar un último repaso antes de irme a dormir (ahora salen las cosas de ñoña), eso que ni qué.**

**Y pues, no hay reviews, cosa que solía tomar gran parte de mi choro en antiguas historias, entonces pues creo que ya no queda mucho por decir antes de terminar con el rollo de esta quincena.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí, agradezco a todas las personitas que lean esto, y, como siempre, los invito a comentar su opinión de este capítulo y de esta historia.**

**Y soy Aramaru, los quiero, y en este momento ya me toca decirles… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	10. 10- Los lagos rojos

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**Que gusto es volver a estar de vuelta en esta historia que tanto disfruto traer con ustedes. Y pues, de nuevo, no puedo creer que sólo hayan pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que estuve por aquí con esta historia.**

**Y pues, en este capítulo, finalmente conoceremos a uno de los personajes que creo que más he disfrutado escribir a lo largo de estos diez capítulos. Esta chica será la que ocupará el rol de rival de Maki en esta historia. **

**Y en fin, como siempre, ya saben, si les interesa conocer más de mi choro, nos vemos en la parte de abajo donde esto siempre abunda. Sin más por el momento, por favor lean y espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_10_

_Los lagos rojos_

* * *

Era temporada de lluvias en la prefectura de Okayama lo cual significaba que la vasta planicie se transformaba en un lago rojo de ácido que atraía a animales migratorios de toda la región. Los grupos de pequeñas aldeas que formaban la colonia de Eraba se elevaban como islas en la niebla.

La arena de Unmei era una colina a la cual se le había excavado un hueco en la parte de arriba para que el pueblo se reuniera a ver luchas y ejecuciones. También tenía un lago rojo, pero de sangre de miles de obreros que la arena aún no lograba absorber después de tres días seguidos de juegos de poder.

Entre los altos oficiales y capataces de obreros que habían pagado una pequeña fortuna por bañarse de entrañas regadas en el aire, estaba sentada Maki. Se horrorizó al pensar que tendría que pasar quizás una década visitando ese lugar tan despreciable. Un olor astringente golpeó su nariz, posiblemente por las feromonas que liberaron para hacer que el público de obreros y soldados se pusiera histérico de emoción.

Había dos motivos para celebrar: la víspera de Morutabune, y el ansiado regrwso a casa de la líder de la colonia recientemente exonerada, la general Eli Ayase. Maki la había escoltado en persona; navegaron en un crucero flotante desde Tokio hasta la nueva base centinela que resguardaba el espacio de Okayama, luego, tomaron una cápsula mucho más pequeña que las llevó hasta la ciudad capital. Ahora estaba allí, en un podio en forma de concha que se levantaba desde las entrañas de la arena, esperando a que se calmara la multitud para dirigirles unas palabras.

Alrededor de Maki, bajo la sombra de las membranas que protegían los palcos de visitas, había un grupo selecto de emisarios y amigos de la primera ministra y de la Emperatriz Honoka. Entre ellos estaban directores de varios bancos leales al Imperio, accionistas de talleres de armas y astilleros, influyentes consejeros y demás, todos vestidos de formas extravagantes, pero ninguno de uniforme. Maki había sido la única a la que Eli le había regalado la entrada, a diferencia de todos los aristócratas. Maki se sintió aliviada al ver a Eli por fin en el podio; estaba segura de que otra hora de fantasmagoría le volaría el cerebro.

—Bendita sea la voluntad de Chikara, que nos permite estar juntos en esta ocasión de valentía y espectáculos. Se siente de maravilla regresar a esta hermosa prefectura, llena de dramatismo e intensidad, tan quemada como inspirada por los rayos del sol ardiente. Fuimos bendecidos con esta esquina del mundo para que la colonia de Eraba pudiera tomar control de su destino y se consolidara como la constructora más importante del país.

Eli se había hecho un cetro torcido tallado de la madera de uno de los árboles exóticos de la prefectura. Lo levantó en el aire, ante un coro ensordecedor de alabanzas y gritos animados.

—Pero es gracias al Imperio, cuyos representantes nos honran con su presencia el día de hoy, que puedo estar aquí con ustedes.

Se escuchó un zumbido furioso desde los asientos de atrás del estadio. Picadores del ejército montaban a caballo y armados con garrochas paralizantes repartieron toques eléctricos por el público para que se callaran antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. A pesar de que por su apariencia los miembros de la colonia pudieran parecer engendros descontrolados, Maki se quedaba tranquila sabiendo que habían sido elegidos rigurosamente por la general, desde el oficial más poderoso hasta el obrero más lamentable. Aun así, cuando el público ni con los toques se quedaron callados, vio por primera vez a su asistente y guardaespaldas asustada.

—Me temo que podríamos convertirnos en botana más rápido de lo que cree, Nishikino-san —le dijo a Maki en un susurro.

Como buena señal de su fe, Maki le había ordenado a su escolta de soldados imperiales que la esperaran y se quedaran a bordo, pero se empezó a lamentar de su decisión. Sólo a Riko, encubierta siempre como su secretaria, se la había llevado hasta el centro de la arena con ella, pero dudaba que, si las cosas se pusieran feas, la chica fuera capaz de sacarla de ahí.

Se intentó imaginar cómo había sido cuando un par de Iluminadas estuvieron a punto de ser masacrados en la arena; habrían muerto de no ser porque otros Iluminados y un regimiento de soldados imperiales llegaron a salvarlos, comenzando oficialmente con la Guerra de las Prefecturas, tomando al país, y al mundo por sorpresa. Podía estar sentada en el lugar de la presidenta Nozomi.

Eli le hizo al público un gesto con las manos para que le bajaran un poco al escándalo.

—Sí, no podemos negar que tenemos diferencias con el Imperio, yo misma soy la primera en decirlo; tampoco podemos negar que hemos librado dos heroicas y sangrientas batallas en nuestro suelo santo, y otra más en nuestra vecina Chimane, la cual me costó estos últimos meses apartada de ustedes. Sé que a muchos les tomó por sorpresa la llamada a regresar a Okayama en son de paz desde todos los frentes de batalla, pero, paremos un momento a considerar las circunstancias que nos llevaron a estos conflictos.

Varios de ustedes tienen la edad y el tiempo suficiente siendo parte de esta colonia para recordar cuando el Taller de Armas de Lisan llegó a Okayama para establecer un trato para construir fundidoras y producir androides. Por esto, fuimos generosamente recompensados. Logramos no sólo tener un proyecto como nunca en esta prefectura, sino que también logramos superar nuestro desprecio por los foráneos, en aras de lo que parecía ser una tarea noble.

Pero, tan lejos como estamos del Centro, ¿cómo podíamos saber que, al dedicarnos de lleno a esa tarea, dedicándole años y vidas de esfuerzo, como siempre lo hacemos, estábamos sirviendo intereses del grupo que nos ha traído tantos conflictos? Cuando la presidenta Nozomi regresó a renovar nuestro contrato con el Taller de Lisan, ¿cómo podíamos sospechar que esta mujer, antigua Maestra Iluminada, se iba a coludir con una confederación de separatistas? ¡No sospechábamos que el propósito de estas acciones era separarse del Imperio, y hundir la economía del país en una crisis y aislamiento aun mayor! ¡Nuestra milicia dirigió a los ejércitos de traidores! ¡Nuestros obreros armaron al ejército más conflictivo de la historia de Japón! ¡Fuimos usados! El Imperio no es nuestro enemigo.

Desde las galeras estalló el ruido de gritos fuera de control. Tanto movimiento en el aire hizo que el tufo de la comida que estaban vendiendo en los niveles superiores se filtrara al palco en el que estaba Maki. Riko puso cara de asco.

—Que más adecuado que hacer este anuncio hoy, día en el que celebramos las virtudes de la industria. La próxima empresa gloriosa de nuestra colonia será la más ambiciosa y grande que hemos llevado a cabo. Tal vez e incluso la más grande del mundo.

La arena cayó en un silencio expectante. Hasta las bestias encadenadas se calmaron.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes han levantado la vista hacia el horizonte de nuestro monte de noche y han visto algo nuevo formándose sobre nuestro paisaje? Un círculo creciente, un anillo que parece un portal a otra dimensión, a la Chikara misma. Muchos ya intuyeron que el material sale de nuestras minas y que nuestras fundidoras rearmadas arman el producto final. Pero, ¿cuántos de ustedes saben que el aro es creación de nuestra colonia? Lo que divisan ahí arriba es producto de mentes de nuestros ingenieros y trabajo de nuestros obreros.

Maki sonrió con satisfacción de que Eli al fin admitiera su crédito.

—Ahora se nos pide que cumplamos el sueño de nuestros diseñadores: construir una plataforma móvil de combate de tal tamaño que supere a todos los cruceros flotantes del Imperio, a todas las fragatas voladoras de la CEPI, y hasta al más colosal portaaviones del resto del mundo. Un trabajo sin precedentes, tan grande que desde el espacio parezca una ciudad más, tan grande como nuestra ciudad capital. Será lo más importante que hayamos hecho en nuestra colonia, nos convertiremos en la constructora más poderosa del mundo, no sólo por la escala, sino por la cantidad de trabajo que tendremos que realizar desde el aire, dentro de la construcción. Ahí, podrán ver hacia abajo en nuestra bendita prefectura y maravillarse de ser parte de esta colonia, mientras tienen la dicha de cumplir con esta noble tarea. Díganme, ¿esa no es suficiente razón como para celebrar como nunca antes?

Le dio a la multitud tiempo suficiente para gritar y alborotarse, y luego tranquilizarse un poco.

—Guardé lo mejor para el último. Tenemos acceso a más reclutas, lo cual significa que pronto tendremos el doble de nuestra fuerza de trabajo, ¡y el doble de esfuerzo! ¡Qué los juegos continúen otros tres días! ¡Qué se derrame la sangre de los débiles y que los obreros más fuertes prueben su valor, que ellos serán los nuevos capataces! ¡Y qué vivan nuestros representantes del Imperio que han hecho este sueño posible!

Maki no pudo resistir el asco ante el prospecto de tener que pasar otros tres días viendo entrañas y partes arrancadas, pero una oleada de presunción reemplazó el sentimiento.

* * *

—Le agradezco mucho, almirante, estoy en un mejor entorno que el de mi último interrogatorio —dijo Hanayo con timidez, luego de tomar asiento en la oficina de la interrogadora del Imperio.

—Me dijeron que nuestros servicios de inteligencia la trataron muy amablemente —contestó Umi Sonoda desde su silla.

Había un escritorio en la habitación, pero Umi se sentó con Hanayo en una sala con una mesa de centro baja, acomodada en medio de un costoso tapete con el símbolo del Imperio. En las repisas de madera había obras de arte y libros, y una ventana grande daba hacia el impresionante Palacio Imperial. A lo lejos se veía el igualmente imponente Templo de los Iluminados.

—Disculpe, me refiero a mi interrogatorio en Imabari. La habitación estaba helada y el techo tenía goteras. Es obvio que usted disfruta de un puesto administrativo superior al de la capitana Toujou. O tenía, dependiendo si sobrevivió o no al ataque.

—Sobrevivió, según me dicen. Es posible que los colaboradores de la CEPI estén en la misma prisión que usted. Puede que alguien importante tenga su celda.

Hanayo arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Me alegro de saber que estaba bien.

—¿Eran amigas?

—¿Me pregunta si era amiga de mi captora?

—Curiosidad inocente —dijo Umi con un tono demasiado seco para serlo. Sirvió dos tazas de té y le ofreció una a Hanayo, quien la tomó con cuidado.

—La curiosidad inocente no encaja bien con esta oficina, ni con su uniforme, almirante.

En realidad, Hanayo no sabía realmente nada de Umi, sólo que había servido en la Marina Imperial, que había sido amiga de la Emperatriz desde que las dos eran niñas y, que con la guerra, había subido como la espuma hasta ser almirante. Era una mujer unos quince o veinte años mayor que Hanayo, igual que la Emperatriz, con ojos del color del café, con una mirada calculadora y de inteligencia penetrante, su frente era amplia, y su cabello azul marino era demasiado largo para una mujer que había hecho su reputación como piloto de cápsulas de combate. No estaba sonriendo, y aun así le transmitía simpatía a Hanayo; hablaba con mucha cortesía y formalidad, y aun así no se escuchaba distante. Vestía con una túnica similar a la de Maki, pero en color azul y con el doble de insignias, claro reflejo de que tenía un puesto más alto.

—No empecemos con el pie izquierdo, Doctora Koizumi. Esta es una entrevista formal, no un interrogatorio.

—Entrevista, interrogatorio, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Este lugar está lleno de cámaras, ¿requiere que mire a alguna en particular?

—No tiene ninguna obligación a responder a mis preguntas. Y siempre puede traer a su abogado, si quiere, conozco a una muy buena que por el precio justo podría llevar su caso. Además, siempre es un placer tenerla por aquí…

Hanayo se ruborizó.

—Almirante, perdóneme, no quería faltarle al respeto.

—No hay nada que perdonar, doctora. Si hubiera percibido una falta de respeto créame que hubiéramos concluido esta entrevista.

—Almirante, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Estoy a su disposición.

—¿Por qué no puedo irme de Tokio? Las instalaciones de Kochi están operando de nuevo; estoy segura de que, si me quitaran los cargos de espionaje, Industrias Zaofu volvería a contratarme.

Umi presionó sus labios aún más.

—Según entiendo, el problema es que Zaofu sigue insistiendo con su necedad de hacer negocios en zonas en riesgo de caer en manos de la CEPI, y me temo que no podemos permitir que se involucre en otro incidente.

—Pero Kochi regresó al Imperio.

—Por el momento. Verá, Kochi se encuentra en un sector muy conflictivo, y espeluznantemente cerca de Wakayama. Podría cambiar de manos varias veces antes de que termine guerra, como ha sido el caso con, por ejemplo, muchas prefecturas de la región de Kyushu. Me temo que también está el caso de sus cargos de traición al Imperio.

Hanayo hizo un ruido de exasperación, tan leve que Umi apenas se inmutó.

—Estoy segura de que tiene acceso a mis interrogatorios de inteligencia y de la Comisión para Preservar el Orden.

—Si claro, ya los leí. Durante esas sesiones, juró no haberle dado información a la CEPI, y dijo que se rehusó a hacer investigación para los separatistas. Pero de igual forma, no tiene interés en investigar para el Imperio.

—Soy científica, no soldado.

—Nadie le está pidiendo que vaya a luchar en el frente, doctora. No es por ofenderla, pero con su físico no creo que sea capaz de empuñar un arma siquiera—Hanayo se acobijó con su propio cárdigan. —Para pelear la guerra está el Gran Ejército y los Iluminados. Lo que necesita el Imperio es gente que contribuya a nuestra causa de otras maneras.

—Le repito, no pienso apoyar la guerra en ningún puesto.

—Usted salió de una ciudad imperial que resultó devastada por el conflicto. El Imperio no escatimó gastos para educarla en un programa de élite y en una lista considerable de instituciones.

—No recuerdo que me dijeran que debía pagar esa deuda. De haberlo sabido, me hubiera quedado en casa sembrando arrozales y como maestra de preescolar.

—¿Disculpe?

—El mejor destino que aguardaba en mi ciudad natal.

Umi asintió con algo de pereza.

—Como sea, no, no está obligada. Pero seamos sinceras, Doctora Koizumi, ¿ya pensó en cómo queda usted? ¿Una investigadora brillante que le debe todo a su gobierno y no quiere levantar ni un dedo para agradecerle?

—Hay un mundo de diferencia entre no estar de acuerdo con las políticas del Imperio y ser simpatizante de los separatistas.

—Le concedo la razón, doctora. Pero también hay mucha diferencia entre no estar de acuerdo y no sentir ni un ápice de lealtad a nuestro Imperio.

—No siento ni una pizca de lealtad hacia su maquinaria de guerra —se ruborizó y levantó las manos en señal de disculpa. —Lo lamento, no quise insultarla. Pero si hubiera un lugar para mí en el campo de generación de energía, tomaría la oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

Umi se tomó un segundo para responder.

—Su área de estudio son los cristales, ¿cierto?

—Sintéticos, en lugar de los que busco.

—Los cristales celestiales —replicó Umi, sapiente—. ¿En continuidad con la investigación original de Marsabi?

Hanayo se sorprendió de no tener que explicarle a alguien. Incluso a Rin le había tomado días comprenderlo.

—En parte, pero me interesa más lo que hizo Shibata en Hokaido y en Hiroshima antes de la guerra lo pusiera en peligro.

—El doctor Uchiuda tuvo un éxito impresionante con su análisis de la estructura interna del cristal. ¿Cree que él o algún otro investigador separatista sigan con el desarrollo del experimento?

—Es…, es posible sí.

Hanayo se sintió como en casa.

—¿También es posible que hayan tenido éxito intentando adaptar la investigación al uso de armas?

—No lo creo. Si lo hubieran hecho, la guerra ya hubiera acabado.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo, la teoría de Uchiuda era…

—Errónea; no pudo contener esa clase de poder.

—Supongamos que…

Hanayo paró el barco cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde estaban navegando.

—Espere. Comienza a sonar más como una especialista de armas que como una autoridad legal.

—Un interés eventual. Pero no se equivoque. No intento reclutarla. Sólo quiero saber si la disposición de la CEPI para intercambiar a una científica prodigio por dos científicos mediocres no ocultaba una estrategia para plantarla como doble agente.

Hanayo soltó un ruidito, un quejido en alivio.

—Y por fin llegamos a la razón por la cual estoy en Tokio.

—Doctora Koizumi, ¿qué le preguntó Nozomi Toujou en Imabari?

—Creo que me confunde, almirante Umi. No conocí nunca a Nozomi Toujou. Su tía me apresó y una pariente lejana me estuvo interrogando. La capitana Toujou, de hecho. No creo que hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad de resistirme a nada si Nozomi Toujou hubiera estado en Kochi.

—No, no la estoy intentando confundir, doctora. Por favor, quiero que observe esto. Es una toma del crucero defensor que bombardeó la ciudad de Imabari después de que usted saliera.

Umi le pasó una tableta a Hanayo. Justo cuando había comenzado a arder la ciudad de Imabari (cuando habían dado el salto, como ella lo recordaba) vio un destello violeta elevarse hasta el cielo, vaporizando casi de inmediato uno de los cruceros flotantes del Imperio. El otro, el que estaba grabando, alcanzó a detectar uno de los cristales que Hanayo conocía tan bien, amarrados al proyector que, con una destreza inigualable, manejaba la capitana Toujou (más bien, la presidenta Nozomi) mientras lanzaba otra luz violeta contra el otro crucero. Sus ojos violetas que tan cálidos habían sido cuando vio por primera vez a la pequeña Hanamaru, ahora eran cálidos de una manera mucho más macabra, ardían como fuego.

—Nuestros dos cruceros cayeron poco después. Por suerte un grupo de Iluminados se encargaron de ahuyentar a la presidenta para que pudiéramos completar nuestra ocupación. Ordené al almirante del sector al mando que no informara de eso a nadie. Creo que usted reconoce tan bien como yo lo que pasó.

—¿Ese daño la causó una Iluminada por sí sola? —preguntó Hanayo horrorizada— ¿A cuántos…?

—Afortunadamente no fueron tantos, de hecho, ninguno del segundo crucero, el que grabó lo ocurrido. Nuestro soporte vital es demasiado bueno. Pero seguro que dándole un poco más de tiempo esa Iluminada hubiera sido capaz de vaporizarlos por completo a todos. Esa mujer es un peligro, la engañó, y engañó a todos en Kochi. ¿Qué fue lo que le preguntó?

—Me preguntó sobre el Gran Ejército, de dónde venían y qué tan avanzados iban en la planeación. Preguntó por armas, el tamaño de la flota, edificios de seguridad aquí en Tokio, el rol de los Iluminados…

—¿Y no le dijo nada?

—Aunque hubiera querido, no tengo conocimiento de ninguno de esos temas.

—Así que no la persuadieron haciendo sufrir a Rin Hoshizora.

—No la hicieron sufrir —Hanayo le sostuvo la mirada, esta vez sin ruborizarse.

—La alejaron de usted. La mantuvieron sola con una bebé que ni siquiera era de ella.

—Rin es fuerte. Conmigo cerca o conmigo lejos. Y tenga por seguro que, a pesar de todo, Rin es el amor de mi vida, y Hanamaru es nuestra hija, a pesar de lo que pueda decirse. Siento que debo recordarle que fue el Imperio quien me rescato. Si fuera agente doble, o lo que sea que usted está insinuando que soy, ¿por qué no brincaría a la primera oportunidad de trabajar en el ejército?

Umi desvió el tema de la conversación

—¿Sabe? Yo también sé lo que se siente ser prisionera.

Hanayo la miró con interés.

—Pasé varias semanas en la Ciudadela, un lugar separatista en los lugares más remotos del país. ¿A usted la torturaron?

—No, nunca me tocaron siquiera, ¿y a usted?

—Sí. Repetidamente. Y por órdenes de esa maldita de Eli Ayase. La escuchaba en las transmisiones. Si yo hubiera estado en la posición de los Iluminados cuando la capturaron…

Hanayo bajó su tono por completo; a pesar de las cosas horribles que Umi decía, esta vez no se mostró horrorizada, ni siquiera aterrada, solamente apenada.

—Lo siento.

Umi no cambió su tono

—Por suerte, fui rescatada antes de que mis carceleros me hicieran lo peor que podían. Su hubiera continuado…, quién sabe. La cuestión es que… Supongamos que se va de Tokio y cae en manos enemigas una vez más.

—Tengo aún menos que ofrecerles que antes.

—Se subestima demasiado doctora. Tiene algo todavía más valioso que inteligencia militar. A Nozomi no le interesaba nada de eso. A todos nos interesa la inteligencia de su mente. Y particularmente, yo preferiría que ese contenido se quede en su cabeza y no en la de ella.

—Pero, ahora soy mamá, almirante. Tengo una familia que mantener.

—Yo también quisiera llegar a encontrarme en esa posición algún día. ¿Quién sabe? Algún día la guerra terminará —Umi sonrió por primera vez. Una sonrisa fugaz, que desapareció casi tan repentinamente como apareció—. Respecto a su problema, supongo que Rin puede encontrar un empleo provisional.

Hanayo dejó escapar su infelicidad.

—Ese no es el punto. Tengo que poder investigar, sin eso estoy perdida.

Umi retrocedió y entrelazó los dedos, analizándola.

—Espero que sepa que tiene una aliada muy poderosa en Maki Nishikino. ¿De dónde la conoce usted?

Hanayo tenía la vista fija en el piso, la levantó para contestar.

—Fue mi compañera en el Programa de Promesas. De mis mejores amigas.

Umi resopló con algo de molestia.

—Por órdenes de mis superiores y por respeto a ella se ha decidido dejar este caso por la paz.

Hanayo entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente confundida.

—No habrá indagación ni juicio alguno. De hecho, personalmente voy a recomendar que se cierre su caso. Tendrá que quedarse en Tokio hasta que mis superiores lo aprueben, pero supongo que no ha de tomar más de unos cuantos meses.

—Meses —Hanayo frotó sus brazos contra sus piernas—. Pero aun así, le agradezco infinitamente.

—Agradézcale a su amiga, Doctora Koizumi. Una pregunta más: ¿La Teniente Comandante Nishikino le ofreció algún trabajo o algún tipo de proyecto?

—Nada. En sus palabras, dijo lo mismo que usted. Que la guerra seguirá a pesar de mí, y que toda contribución importa.

Umi le volvió a dirigir una pequeña sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Y no le importa que la guerra siga? Sabiendo que con su mente podría ser la clave para terminarla.

—La Emperatriz Honoka pudo haberla evitado en un principio. Ahora le toca a gente como usted terminarla.

—Le prometo que así lo haremos. Espero volverla a ver, doctora. No todos los días se conoce a gente tan culta como usted.

Cuando Hanayo estrechó la mano de la almirante, la notó tan fría como las aguas del mar, y, con algo de miedo, salió de la oficina.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí en lo personal me encantó escribir a Umi. Es que es tan Umi y ¡ay! La adoré. Y pues, pasando a otras cosas, ¿ahora que Umi ha entrado al tablero de juego, cambiarán las cosas para Maki? ¿Qué irá a pasar con Eli? ¿Y qué hay de Nozomi y su poder para tirar cruceros enormes como si nada? Cabe mencionar que no todos los Iluminados son igual de poderosos como Nozomi: ella es una prodigio, no se crean que todos son capaces de estar destruyendo cruceros como si fueran de cartón. De hecho, Nozomi y Yukiho, que ya salió a relucir indirectamente en alguno de los capítulos anteriores, son las dos Iluminadas más poderosas, tal vez una un poquito más que la otra, eso ya queda a su imaginación.**

**Y pues, pasando a otra cosa, creo que este capítulo dio un poco más de contexto acerca de la guerra, que comenzó precisamente donde ahora está Maki supervisando la construcción del arma de Eli.**

**Respecto a Umi, creo que desde que leí el libro del cual me estoy inspirando por primera vez y leí al personaje que le he dado a interpretar (bastante popular en Star Wars de hecho) dije, "No inventes, este tipo es tan Umi". Y pues, ver a Umi finalmente es una delicia, mínimo para mí, coméntenme qué tal les pareció verla por aquí.**

**Pasando a otro tema, de hecho, el tema que como siempre nada tiene que ver con la historia, les platico que ya voy por el mes en la escuela, y, de hecho, me he estado divirtiendo bastante con todo lo que he estado aprendiendo, aunque ya esté demasiado cansada. Creo que nunca había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, o mínimo no que yo recuerde. Por cierto, en la semana a alguien se le ocurrió que sería una gran idea lanzarle un balón a una niña que no ve ni lo que tiene en frente, y… ¿Adivinen quién está escribiendo con una sola mano en este momento? Lo bueno es que soy zurda y metí mi mano derecha, entonces en papel sí puedo escribir perfectamente. Como este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde principios del mes pasado, fue casi en automático solamente revisarlo y agregarle esto del final. Que, por cierto, me trae super nerviosa un examen de Literatura y casi se me olvida actualizar por eso mismo jaja.**

**Y bueno, finalmente ya vamos llegando a la parte final de este capítulo. Primero que nada, en estas dos semanas de ausencia, a una personita le gustó esta historia, por lo que quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a yorukakusaku por haberle dado follow a esta historia. Por otro lado, quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento como siempre a Biso y a ShadowPena9 quienes también me han regalado su preciado follow.**

**Como siempre ya vamos llegando a la parte final del capítulo, y como siemrpe, es para mi un placer haber escrito esto para ustedes. Ya saben, si les gustó o si no me gustaría que lo comentasen en una review. En serio que me ayuda demasiado. Como sea, para mi es un honor haber llegado hasta esta parte, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y al fin ha llegado el momento de decirles a ustedes: ¡Oyasuminassan!**

**Pd: Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que el siguiente fin de semana es la proyección del concierto del Love Live Fest. ¡Wuu! Voy a estar en semana de exámenes, pero ya tengo una razón para salir adelante. Bueno, ahora sí, ¡Oyasumi!**


	11. 11- El aguijón

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Les cuento que a mí me ha parecido una eternidad desde el último capítulo que escribí hace dos semanitas. Y vaya, he estado revisando y ya vamos en el capítulo 11, y ya me tendría que ir preocupando porque ya se me están acabando las reservas, me queda sólo contenido para dos meses más. ¡Dareka tasukete!**

**Pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa mariposa, me encuentro finalmente en esta historia que tanto disfruto traer aquí para ustedes, y que espero que disfruten leer tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Y pues, viva la perseverancia, que ya hemos pasado los primeros diez capítulos.**

**Bueno, ahora si les traigo chisme largo, entonces, ya saben, si quieren leer la otra historia que viene incluida que es la de la niña de quince que está atrás de la computadora, nos vemos en la parte de abajo. Por el momento, lean, disfruten, y abajo nos estamos leyendo.**

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_11_

_El aguijón_

El hábitat de los altos mandos disfrutaba el paisaje más amplio del sitio de construcción: incluía un panorama árido de Okayama, campos diezmados de minas y fundidoras, y el anillo rudimentario, con incontables transportes de androides y provisiones rodeándola como moscas. Su estructura curveada recibía los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través del escudo protector.

Después de meses de ir y venir a las fábricas, Maki nunca se había sentido tan agradecida de tener un cuarto de mando artificial.

Hacía varias semanas locales, se había hecho una fiesta enorme para celebrar la terminación del eje primario, aunque el motivo de celebración parecía más una galleta voladora que la estructura en forma de trompo. Desde entonces, varios grados del hemisferio superior habían sido equipados con soportes estructurales amarrados por los soportes de gravedad, y se empezaron a poner las bases del revestimiento en una porción amplia del caso curveado. Los androides de construcción ya podían dedicarse a construir los primeros espacios interiores, servirían de referentes de posición, hasta que se pudieran dividir las cabinas con mamparas.

Los obreros serían los primeros en habitar los módulos inmensos de soporte vital. Inmediatamente después del anuncio de Eli en la arena, miles de obreros habían sido transferidos hacia la fundadora de acero 7, la segunda estructura más grande que se veía desde el hábitat del alto mando, sólo después de la estación de combate. Había obreros supervisando la producción de las concavidades gigantes en forma de rebanada de pastel, que, cuando estuvieran armadas conformarían el reflector parabólico de la estación, donde estaría la central de poder (aún no se sabía cuál sería su función). Los obreros recibían ordenes de los valientes que habían obtenido los puestos de capataces, que a su vez les rendían cuentas a los oficiales. Todos ellos terminaban declarando ante Eli, que tenía un centro de mando lujoso conectado a la fundidora por medio de tubos y puentes. También tenía una cápsula de pico curvo con motores y capacidad de combustible limitados para poder transportarse a la estación y a toda la región, claramente con la supervisión de una escolta de soldados imperiales.

Pero al parecer, los drones estaban muy inconformes con su situación. Les habían prometido que trabajarían en la estructura de trompo. Sin embargo, Eli ignoró su frustración, pensado que podría ser benéfico para el final de la producción.

Maki, el redondo profesor Kimuri, y varios miembros del Grupo de Armas Especiales observaban cómo sacaban de la plataforma de la fundidora uno de los componentes en forma de medio gajo. Tres de las nueve rebanadas estaban completas; las otras seis estaban en etapas de manufacturación.

Casi desde el origen del Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica, nadie se ponía de acuerdo sobre la función del reflector parabólico. Su construcción estaba basada en un estudio meticuloso de los planos de la colonia de Eli, pero desde un principio, todo mundo involucrado en el proyecto aceptó el hecho de que su función iría tomando forma conforme el proyecto fuera avanzando. Hasta la misma General Eli Ayase admitió que la colonia y sus mejores ingenieros no tuvieron tiempo de diseñar el arma correctamente, ni siquiera antes de que la Batalla de Okayama interrumpiera su investigación.

El plan era ensamblar la concavidad parabólica en el aire y maniobrarla con un tayo tractor gravitacional hacia el pozo gigantesco que habían delimitado en el polo sur del hemisferio sur del trompo, ahí estaría el "aguijón" como le llamaban algunos. Pero el reflector debía poder desplegarse hacia afuera del casco para facilitar el movimiento y la puntería del "aguijón" de protones que proponían algunos de los científicos.

A Maki le pareció muy extraño que Nozomi Toujou no hubiera lanzado un ataque perentorio al sitio de construcción. No podía seguir siendo un secreto que los planos de la estación de combate estuvieran en manos del Imperio. Su teoría era que Nozomi y su Confederación estaban demasiado ocupados con su propia versión de un arma definitiva como para preocuparse por las demás. Eso hacía que el proyecto ya no se tratara de igualar fuerzas (con el mismo proyecto o con lo que fuera que Nozomi estuviera planeando), sino de ver quién terminaba primero el arma.

Los ingenieros estructurales de proyecto debían estar a cargo de la construcción, ensamblaje e instalación del reflector; pero como el componente era crucial para el desarrollo del arma, la responsabilidad cayó sobre Maki, que seguía intentando cumplir su promesa de involucrar a Hanayo. Maki se encargaba de realizar el resto de la estación para poder mantener el control del proyecto, era la única forma de vencer a todos los burócratas.

Le había alegrado enterarse de que el Departamento de Justicia había optado por retirar los cargos de espionaje que había falsificado contra Pana. Lo que no le alegró tanto, y de hecho le molestó bastante, fue que Umi Sonoda hablara con Hanayo y se interesara tanto por su situación desesperada. Maki no la conocía bien, sólo tuvieron una conversación breve cuando Umi fue la gobernadora de Kanto. Muchos seguían llamándola gobernadora, aunque había sido oficial de la Marina, sobrina del jefe de inteligencia del país y una despiadada piloto de combate. Todo sobre ella le indicaba a Maki que podría tener problemas con Umi. No era ningún secreto que tenía una relación bastante cercana con la Emperatriz Honoka Kousaka, pues habían sido amigas desde muy jóvenes. Tampoco era ningún secreto que muchos de sus camaradas judiciales la idolatraban como una diosa. La única razón de que no hubiera entrado al Consejo de Asesoría Estratégica desde el primer día (de hecho, la razón de que no lo liderara ella) era que había estado capturada en una prisión separatista en los lugares más remotos del país, de la que no se sabía bien si se escapó o la rescataron, haciéndola aún más alabada y popular. Era conocida por haber combatido cara a cara contra Eli, y de haber luchado codo a codo con varios Iluminados; por eso había intentado mantenerla eludida de todo lo relacionado con el proyecto y la idea de la mano de obra, a pesar de los rumores que pudieran decirse. A Maki no le convenía tener a la diosa de los tribunales metiendo las narices donde se encontraba su peor enemiga.

Los rumores decían que había sido Umi misma la que convenció a la Emperatriz Honoka de hacer una estación de combate, y que estaba bien informada de las investigaciones de cristalógrafos como Hanayo porque pensaba en un arma similar, incluso antes de que llegaran a sus manos los planos de los ingenieros separatistas. Por si fuera poco, su cargo como Almirante de la Flota Imperial la mantenía informada prácticamente en tiempo real sobre el estatus de la obra. Los mismos cruceros flotantes que cuidaban Okayama estaban bajo el mando de Umi. Entre los miembros de las más altas elites, corría el rumor de que Umi se estaba preparando para tomar el liderazgo del proyecto entero.

Maki no podía permitir que eso pasara. Le ponía los pelos de punta el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que rendirle cuentas a Umi, y determinó que la única forma de evitarlo y hacerse ella con el cargo era amarrar a Pana. Pero tener un as bajo la manga no garantizaba la partida.

Tenía la mirada perdida en uno de los gajos, pensando en Eli y su filosofía de obligar a sus obreros a hacer trabajos indignos de sus habilidades para que lo hicieran aún mejor, durante ese momento y cuando llegara el verdadero trabajo duro. Eso le dio a Maki una idea.

Mientras Rin de desplazaba entre la muchedumbre del centro, se preguntó por qué Tokio no tenía más escaleras reales y menos bandas deslizadoras. Era imposible hacer ejercicio en un lugar que no te permitía siquiera elevar tu frecuencia cardiaca, mucho menos sudar. Era una ciudad en donde la atmósfera y el clima estaban regulados, y las estructuras más altas funcionaban con gravedad artificial. Estaba protegida por un paraguas de defensa, no semejante (no había obra igual) pero sí que funcionaba con el mismo principio que el megaescudo que había bloqueado al país hacía cincuenta años y que lo mantenía "protegido" y aislado del resto del mundo; impenetrable ante cualquier tipo de arma por dentro y por fuera, y sin ninguna abertura que permitiera que algo o alguien pasara sin ser chamuscado por completo. La emigración y la inmigración terminaron casi por completo, por eso la general Ayase era casi una celebridad entre los japoneses, pues había sido la única persona que había entrado a Japón desde el extranjero en esos cincuenta años, se decía que con ayuda de Nozomi, una Iluminada.

A pesar de lo mal que lo pasaron en Imabari, Tokio le parecía demasiado seguro, aún con las falsas alarmas y la verdadera e inminente posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa. Le hacía falta lluvia, viento, ciclones, huracanes, una que otra avalancha, en fin, fuerzas naturales e impredecibles, la voluntad de Chikara.

Había adelgazado desde su regreso a la ciudad, después de su encierro en Imabari, en diferencia de Hanayo que había tenido el proceso completamente opuesto. Antes de ir a Kochi, solía ir a las instalaciones del templo de los Iluminados y hacer ejercicio ahí, absorbiendo la energía del elegante y majestuoso lugar, rodeada por la fuerza de Chikara. Pero, una vez que la situación se puso tensa antes de iniciar la guerra, no había manera de acercarse al templo sin tener un permiso oficial.

Se preguntó a sí misma, ¿la guerra habría afectado la forma en la que los Iluminados percibían a Chikara en Tokio, con todo y su abundancia de vida sensible? ¿Las batallas de prefecturas remotas interferían con su voluntad?

La idea le pareció demasiado aterradora para seguir pensándola.

Rin quería ir más de prisa, pero había demasiadas personas en su camino. Tenía tan arraigado el hábito de ejercitarse, de brincar y soltar su energía, que lo necesitaba para nutrirse, así que intentó irse por otra parte, y se metió a un corredor hacia la esquina sureste de la Plaza, donde por fin encontró un poco de espacio personal. Rin y Kayo habían sido las dos hijas únicas, aunque en diferencia de Kayo, su madre todavía vivía y se mantenía decorosamente como artista en Osaka. Había tenido que pedir préstamos para financiar la educación de Rin, pero ella le pagó la deuda con un trabajo de exploradora para diversos proveedores de la Holored. Consistía en cargar una cámara pesadísima y caminar por lugares donde el terreno era demasiado difícil (o costoso) para los androides de vigilancia, y generar videos en 3D.

Después, trabajó como especialista de impacto ambiental y agente de verificación de superficies. Estos puestos la llevaron a convertirse en líder de equipos de reconocimiento, además de cartógrafa. A los veintinueve años, ya había conocido diez de las cincuenta maravillas del Centro, dieciséis de las treinta maravillas del Borde Medio (una de ellas cerca de Senboku), y doce de las veinticinco del Borde Exterior. Visitó varias prefecturas del Legado en regiones remotas del país, pero todavía no había viajado realmente por el Centro ni se había aventurado hacia la remota Okinawa, tampoco había entrado más allá de las primeras aldeas de Hokkaido. Tantos lugares por ver…

Casarse nunca fue parte del plan, mucho menos tener una bebé. Pero cuando Kayo estuvo embarazada de Hanamaru, especialmente antes de su cautiverio, a Rin se le habían abierto los ojos ante Chikara como se imaginaba que sólo era posible para un Iluminado: experimentó una profunda conexión con la vida de la bebé, más allá del mero entendimiento. Y aunque siempre apoyaba a Kayo en su investigación, en secreto le daba gusto que ya no intentara sintetizar o replicar a los cristales celestiales; le parecía una imitación burda de la voluntad de Chikara, como recurrir a la magia en un esfuerzo para simular su poder.

Dio vuelta en un callejón y comenzó a trotar, pero la interrumpió un grupo de androides empecinados en hacerla entrar a un teatro.

Por mucho que le gustaba salir del departamento, no estaba disfrutando de su libertad como pensó que lo haría. Tenía una sensación permanente de que había olvidado algo muy importante cuando no estaba con Hanamaru; la bebé ya casi tenía un año y siete meses, y no dejaba de platicar y desafiar prematuramente a Kayo y a ella. Rin estaba fascinada con la idea de cultivar la mente de Hanamaru, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que la que más aprendía era ella misma.

Quizá los días de sentirse completamente sola ya habían quedado atrás. Ahora tenía la familia más hermosa del universo. Sus hermosas flores.

Mientras caminaba por un distrito comercial de tránsito muy denso, intentó pensar en la última vez que tuvo tiempo libre; recordó que había sido la noche que había golpeado a la colega de Hanayo, en la reunión. Kasumi las contactó un par de días después, rojísima de vergüenza para disculparse, echó la culpa al alcohol, e invitó a comer a Hanayo y a toda la familia para limar asperezas, invitación que decidieron no aceptar. Hanayo se disculpó igualmente, y ahí quedó el asunto entre ellas. Pero con Rin no, y bien sabía que entre la gente tampoco: las acusaciones se habían vuelto un hato de chismes de lo que había pasado en Kochi.

Rin apoyaba férreamente las decisiones de Hanayo, pero estaban a punto de quedarse sin dinero y tenían más deudas que nunca. Aún con la libertad, Hanayo estaba todo el tiempo intranquila y miserable, y Rin temía que cayera en depresión severa. Aunque no con Hanamaru, con la que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, jugando y enseñándole a caminar. La había apodado "Zuramaru" porque lo único que la niña sabía decir era "zura". Maki Nishikino, entre otros, había prometido darle trabajo a Hanayo, pero nadie había cumplido. Rin propuso que se fueran a Osaka a esperar el fin de la guerra con su madre en cuanto pudieran salir de la ciudad.

La guerra escalaba cada vez más. Tres prefecturas: Aomori, Aichi y Shizouka, se acababan de unir al conflicto, la primera se había unido a la CEPI, la segunda se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y la tercera había aceptado que se construyera una enorme base militar imperial. Rin se sentía bajo vigilancia en todas partes a donde iba. La guerra había desplazado a millones de refugiados a Tokio. En ausencia de oportunidades de trabajo, muchos se vieron obligados a vivir en centros de reubicación atascados de gente sin esperanza. Esa misma mañana, las noticias en la Holored mostraron el arresto de un grupo separatista en Tokio. Varios muertos, muchos más heridos.

De repente, recibió un mensaje en la pantalla de su comunicador personal. Remitente desconocido:

"Ella aún puede cambiar de opinión, no es demasiado tarde."

Esa "ella". ¿Se refería a Kayo? ¿De qué bando provenía el mensaje? ¿Fue producto de los rumores sobre ella? ¿Lo pudo haber enviado la Almirante Umi Sonoda, con quien Hanayo ya había formado una relación de simpatía?

A lo mejor había sido un mensaje que se había enviado por error al dispositivo equivocado, pero, aun así, las palabras le llegaron profundamente.

Se detuvo a ver un aparador de ropa deportiva y notó por segunda vez a un hombre encapuchado que había pillado espiándola desde que se detuvo en la joyería. Rara vez se veía algo así en esos niveles de la ciudad, por eso Rin se percató de su presencia en primer lugar. Este espécimen traía botas mullidas de piel, una boina y un abrigo rojo largo, además de su capucha. Ahí estaba por segunda vez, muy lejos de donde lo había visto la primera.

Sus sentidos se activaron inmediatamente. El encapuchado no lucía amenazante, pero no le gustaba que la siguieran. Aceleró el paso y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al ascensor justo a tiempo. Subió tres pisos, cambió el elevador y subió a otro para estar segura. En cuanto salió volteó en todas direcciones y no lo vio. Estaba segura de que lo había perdido, cuando de pronto apareció de la nada con las manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo.

Mientras se sumergía en la multitud para intentar huir, se alegró de haber dejado a Hanamaru y a Kayo en la casa; Hanayo seguramente hubiera gritado de miedo y ya hubiera alertado a todo mundo. Avanzó lo más que pudo y se metió en un callejón lo más rápido posible… y se topó de frente al encapuchado, al final del callejón, avanzando hacia ella. Dio un giro sobre su talón y regresó por dónde había venido. Para su sorpresa, se lo topó de frente otra vez. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro y confirmó su sospecha: eran dos, vestidos idénticamente. Ambos le cerraron el paso.

Buscó algo que pudiera usar como arma, porque pedir ayuda no conseguiría más que un montón de miradas curiosas. ¿Querían asaltarla, secuestrarla, o algo peor? ¿Eran agentes de quién sea que le envió el mensaje?

Los encapuchados se acercaron a pocos metros; Rin se quitó la diadema de orejas de gato, y decidió que no quedaba más que prepararse para luchar con uñas y dientes.

—No se ponga a la defensiva, señora, no tiene caso. —dijo el de la izquierda

—Entre más pronto se deje, más rápido terminamos —dijo el de la derecha.

Ambos esperaban a abrir sus abrigos y Rin supo que venían armados, pero de anillos, pulseras, aretes y demás bisutería.

—Vimos que buscaba joyería damita, venimos a ofrecerle variedad y a muy buen precio.

Rin entornó los ojos con desesperación, y decidió llevar una pulsera a Hanayo para evitar más problemas.

Hanayo terminó de organizar sus notas y se disponía a ver cómo le iba a la pequeña Hanamaru en su siesta (un acontecimiento raro en la casa de la familia), cuando sonó el comunicador del departamento. Al tomar la llamada, una imagen azulada de Maki apareció en el centro, emanada del proyector.

La señal tenía poca calidad y se interrumpió. Hanayo intentó cambiar los ajustes del dispositivo para ver si mejoraba algo. Al parecer, Maki hacía lo mismo; al final tuvieron que reducir el tamaño de la transmisión para poder escuchar algo. Como era obvio, el comunicador estaba enrutado de tal forma que el código fuente era imposible de rastrear.

—Maki-chan, ¿en qué parte del país estás? Ni siquiera llega bien la imagen.

—Lejos de Tokio, Pana-chan.

—Sí, ya veo. ¿Proyecto de ingeniería?

—Sí, a una escala sin precedentes. —Maki estaba de uniforme, parada frente al mirador de un crucero flotante. Sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Militar?

—¿Tú que crees, Pana-chan?

—Es una instalación en tierra o un crucero flotante.

—Un poco de ambos.

Hanayo tenía muchísima curiosidad, pero sintió que no obtendría más detalles.

—Me da gusto saber que por lo menos alguien tiene empleo.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—Horrible. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿Qué hay de Rin y la niña?

—Está dormidita. —dijo Hanayo con ternura—Si estuviera mejor nuestra señal, te la mostraba. Pero Rin, está tan bien como puede, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Supiste lo del Departamento de Justicia?

—Sí, me informaron.

—Al parecer, ese es otro punto en la lista de cosas que tengo que agradecerte, Maki-chan.

—El caso no tenía fundamento, solo acusaciones absurdas. Intenté dejárselo en claro a la Almirante Sonoda, pero insistió en hacer una investigación.

—De hecho, ha sido bastante comprensiva y cordial. Diría que, a su manera, es muy gentil. Está maniatada con lo del permiso de salir de Tokio, pero me ha ayudado mucho de otras maneras.

—Yo que tú no confiaría mucho en sus promesas.

—Lo sé, pero es mi única esperanza.

—No, no la es, por eso te hablo. Creo que encontré un trabajo para ti.

Hanayo se iluminó con una sonrisa. Apenas podía creer lo que escuchó. Pero apagó su sonrisa.

—¿Militar?

—No, no, nada de eso. ¿Has escuchado de Comunicaciones Cocoa?

—Hacen dispositivos comunicadores portátiles, ¿no?

—Sí, y tienen una fábrica enorme en Numazu. Justo ahora trabajan en mejorar la posición de sus cristales para que su señal llegue a áreas remotas cuya infraestructura se vio afectada por la guerra. El Imperio ha financiado bastante la investigación, pues es en beneficio de varias prefecturas miembro que están luchando por sobrevivir.

—Numazu está cerca de Aichi, ¿no? —Hanayo había buscado un mapa en uno de los artículos de las noticias de la semana mientras escuchaba.

—No es el lugar más seguro del país, pero la ciudad está bien protegida. Acabamos de construir una base cerca de ahí.

Hanayo se ruborizó como de costumbre.

—Esto es muy inesperado, Maki-chan. Tendría que revisar su investigación y su producción…

—La Directora Kurosawa puede enviarte todo lo que necesites, si te interesa…

—¿Directora…?

—Aiko Kurosawa. CEO o uno de esos títulos de letras. Tendrías que rendirle cuentas a ella.

Hanayo no supo que decir.

—Pana, Pana-chan. Sé que esto puede parecer un retroceso para alguien como tú, pero a veces hay que dar un paso hacia atrás para poder dar dos hacia adelante o algo así. El sueldo es mejor que el que le podrían dar a alguien como Rin en Tokio.

—Sí, sí, haría lo que sea por ser útil. Pero, es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a no tener jefes y a poder supervisar mi propia investigación.

—Bien, bien —Maki reconsideró un poco su acercamiento. —Oye, mírate esas ojeras, Pana-chan. Me preocupo mucho por ti, pero no quiero ponerte en una situación de la que te arrepientas. No soy tu mejor amiga para eso.

—No, tú no te preocupes por eso.

—De todos modos, seguramente Comunicaciones Cocoa te dejará trabajar a tu manera. No todo mundo tiene a Pana Koizumi como su supervisora de calidad. Además, puede ser algo temporal, en lo que llega algo que esté más a la altura y en sintonía con tu talento.

—Necesito discutirlo con Rin —dijo Hanayo pensativa—. Quiere que nos vayamos a Osaka con su mamá en cuanto se levanten las restricciones de viaje. No ha estado muy bien de salud.

—Lo que consideres mejor, por supuesto.

—Es que, me siento tan inútil, pero quiero que Rin esté contenta y… Y mi bebé, la adoro y me encanta pasar todo mi día con ella, pero cuando se queda dormidita me quedo pensando en qué está haciendo la inútil de su madre por su futuro y… ¡Dareka tasukete! —gritó Hanayo, mientras Maki sonreía con simpatía. Después se calmó y sólo añadió—Numazu…

—Es una prefectura interesante. Con un clima mucho mejor que Imabari, claro está….

—¿Qué tan urgentemente necesitan mi respuesta?

—Lo más pronto posible. Te puedo conseguir una semana, a lo mucho.

—Nunca he sido buena con esto de ser espontanea. Tú siempre has sido buena decidiendo lo mejor por mí. ¿Qué opinas de esto? —Hanayo exhaló.

—Opino que aceptes la oferta. Usaré mis influencias en la aduana para asegurarme de que puedas salir de Tokio y regresar a trabajar, aunque sea en un trabajo inferior a todas tus capacidades.

—Cada vez te debo más, Maki-chan. No sé cómo ni cuándo voy a poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Rin y por mi Zuramaru.

Maki sonrió ante el apodo de la niña, o tal vez ante el comentario de Hanayo.

—Algún día te mostraré los planos de lo que estoy construyendo, y verás que podrás devolverme el favor dándome tu opinión al respecto.

_Fin del capítulo._

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En parte, les confieso que Maki me empieza a dar un poco de miedo. Gracias al cielo no tengo amigos como Maki, vaya que siendo una persona de carácter tan débil seguro que caería redondita, como Pana, de hecho. Pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar con Hanayo? ¿Irá a aceptar la oferta de Maki? ¿Umi irá a interferir de alguna forma? ¿Cómo irá a hacer Eli algo más que ser una obrera? ¿Cómo le hizo para entrar a Japón en primer lugar? Bueno, varias de esas preguntas se quedarán como tal, entonces vayan tratando de teorizar. Si les gustase, me interesaría leer sus respuestas en las reviews.**

**Pasando a las especulaciones, ¿qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Maki llegará a cometer algún error? ¿Umi será la que se equivoque? ¿Qué pasará con Kayo y su familia?**

**Llegando finalmente a esta sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, les cuento que estas dos semanitas me han tenido en altibajos como tenía demasiado (de hecho, desde antes de comenzar a escribir en FanFiction) que no me pasaba. Primero que nada, la semana inmediata después de que escribí el último capítulo, estuve tan ocupada que me olvidé de todo, fue un bajón académicamente hablando. Digo, yo suelo ser una alumna matadísima, y perdí un par de decimas que me costaron el 100 perfecto. Les confieso que estuve triste toda esa semana por eso. Pero luego fue el Love Live Fest, y no sé si ustedes hayan ido, pero por lo menos yo, que me aparecí un par de horas por la plaza Arboledas (no tan cerquita de mi casita, pero si de donde está mi escuela), me divertí muchísimo. Amanecí al día siguiente afónica, y eso que todavía no me curaba de la gripa. No quiero presumir por si alguien no pudo ir, pero en serio, invité a mi mami a venir conmigo, y no había gastado 400 pesos en demasiado tiempo (me acabé los ahorros de dos años con eso más la lightstick), y valió la pena cada centavo. Pero luego, casualmente, me explotó en cara todo, y en esta semana que fue de cierre de calificaciones, decaí feísimo, aunque ya estoy un poquito mejor, gracias al Altísimo. Se los juro que domingo, lunes, martes y todavía el miércoles estuve llorando sin razón, fue como si todo me explotara. Y tengo miedo, siempre los finales del primer año me huelen mal, y ahorita que estoy a un par de meses de terminar mi primer año de preparatoria, temo a un segundo año tan horrible como el de la secundaria.**

**Pero, pues, ya saliendo del chisme y pasando a cosas más interesantes, les aviso que dentro de dos semanas (específicamente de este miércoles 26 [me acabo de dar cuenta que el miércoles es el día de mi número favorito] en ocho) será el cumpleaños de mi preciosísima niña querida, la tocaya Hanamaru. Así que escribiré algo para publicar ese día, y no habrá actualización en esta historia prácticamente en un mes (¿se nota que ya ocupo una excusa para tener más tiempo de escribir capítulos de esta historia?). No, no es cierto, tal vez y si actualice, pero definitivamente si publicaré algo el día del cumpleaños de Hanamaru, se lo debo.**

**Y pues, ya después de todo el rollo que se han leído finalmente vamos llegando al final de este capítulo. Espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Como siempre es un honor que hayan llegado hasta esta parte, los quiero a todos y todas, y nos leemos la próxima vez. Yo soy Aramaru, me despido, y aquí ha llegado el momento de decirles: ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	12. 12- Ciencia mundana

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, perdón, sé que se me fue el tiempo por dos días, como siempre ya abajo les estaré explicando más detalladamente que tanto está pasando con mi vida que no me dejó corregir el capítulo esta semana. Les juro que no creí que andar en cuarentena me pudiera tener tan ocupada…**

**En este capítulo, veremos que sucedió con Hanayo y su nuevo trabajo, y como le está yendo a Maki con su proyecto de usar a Eli para que le construya su estación de combate.**

**Cabe recalcar que, en este capítulo, se encuentra mi cita favorita de la obra original. De hecho, esa si la copié así literalmente y toda la cosa. Les doy una pista, la dirá Kayo-chan. Y pues, sin más por el momento, por favor lean, disfruten y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_12_

_Ciencia mundana_

* * *

Rin no había investigado nada sobre Numazu. En Tokio, varios de sus amigos le dieron opiniones, pero, en cuanto entraban en detalles, los dejaba de escuchar. Había conocido ciertas partes de la prefectura en sus tiempos como exploradora, de hecho, había sido en la misma prefectura donde había conocido a Hanayo, pero la ciudad nunca la había conocido, y quería que el lugar la tomara por sorpresa. Lo único que hizo fue mostrarle a su Kayo y a Hanamaru un par de imágenes, a la primera para calmar su ansiedad, y a la segunda para explicarle el cambio. Extrañaba sentirse intrigada.

Con todo y la influencia de Maki y el apoyo de la Almirante Umi Sonoda, tardaron otros tres meses antes de que Hanayo pudiera liberarse por completo de la burocracia. En cuanto terminaron de firmar contratos, hacer juramentos, firmar declaraciones, buscar vivienda y sacar permisos de viaje, abordaron una cápsula de pasajeros hacia el Borde Medio, gastos pagados por Comunicaciones Cocoa. Hanayo no le había contado mucho a Rin sobre el puesto, pero ella por sí misma había leído varias cosas sobre la compañía y su buen récord de contribución a las buenas causas.

Descendieron de la cápsula en el puerto de Shikouka, y las subieron a un deslizador; desde la ventana el paisaje aéreo de la ciudad de Numazu parecía un campo enorme de flores de todos colores y formas. Rin vio estructuras entretejidas como cestas, y domos que parecían naranjas gigantes. Nada era cuadrado, todo tenía líneas curvas y las figuras torcidas. Los edificios tenían escaleras externas envueltas alrededor como enredaderas. Las áreas residenciales parecían granjas de horticultura en forma de hojas.

Los nativos de la ciudad se veían igualmente diferentes a los tokiotas. Tenían un aire campestre que, a pesar de no asemejarse a las aldeas que Rin había visitado en medio de la nada, a Rin le recordaba a la gente de Imabari, con la excepción de que el clima era casi lo contrario al de la fría ciudad. Su amabilidad intrínseca sorprendió a Rin desde el primer momento, cuando llegaron a la ciudad en el desilizador. Tenían un movimiento especial basado en un antiguo ritual religioso: movían la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás en señal de aceptación, una forma muy divertida y gentil de mostrar aprecio.

Los locales que encontraron en su camino se enamoraban inmediatamente de la pequeña Hanamaru, que ya caminaba por todas partes con sus pequeñas piernas, y con el triple de vocabulario que antes. Hanayo, con tanto tiempo libre que había tenido, se había encargado de enseñarle demasiado. Un representante de Comunicaciones Cocoa las recibió saliendo de la aduana y los escoltó hacia otro transporte para recorrer la ciudad hacia las instalaciones de la compañía.

Hanayo estaba más callada de lo normal desde que salieron de Tokio. Rin supo por instinto que se sentía fuera de su elemento, aún más insegura. Pero cuando la volteó a ver, su Kayo soltó una ligera sonrisa, quizá porque sintió su escrutinio y su preocupación.

—¿Qué te parece hasta ahora Rin-chan?

—Si todo va a ser así, vamos a estar bien —dijo Rin—. Mejor que bien nya.

—¿Y tú, Zuramaru, la estás pasando bien?

Hanamaru asintió mientras veía por la ventana con sus ojitos bien abiertos, emocionada poniéndose casi de pie sobre su asiento. Quizá solo estaba contenta porque percibía el entusiasmo de Rin. Hanayo la miró con ternura, la volvió a sentar y tomó su manita con amor.

El deslizador serpenteó varias veces a través de calles limpias y ordenadas, esquinas, recovecos, espirales, arcos y círculos. En Numazu no había cuadrículas. Finalmente llegaron a las oficinas de Comunicaciones Cocoa. Su falta de personalidad resultó decepcionante después de haber visto el resto de la ciudad. No habían hecho esfuerzo alguno por imitar la arquitectura orgánica de la ciudad; estaba rodeado de murallas con entradas de seguridad. Dentro del edificio principal cuadrado, la belleza colorida de Numazu se disolvió en tonos grises y un sombrío sentido del deber.

Las hicieron esperar en un cuarto inhóspito con muebles incómodos y arte genérico en las paredes. Al fin, un joven al cual se le notaba que no era local entró y se presentó como el representante legal y secretario ejecutivo de la compañía y de Aiko Kurosawa. Su rostro afilado reflejaba elegancia y aristocracia. Su sonrisa forzada cuando vio a la pequeña Hanamaru le dio a entender que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a un niño. Vestía con un traje que se veía costoso, y condujo a la familia a una oficina enorme, con ventanas que daban a las colinas boscosas contra el cielo azul verdoso.

Kurosawa estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio enorme. Rin pensó que sólo se levantaba cuando verdaderamente tenía que hacerlo, y sorpresivamente lo hizo. Su cabello rojo le llegaba a media espalda, con una cola de caballo que acentuaba sus pómulos prominentes. Tenía un vestido negro apretado que marcaba su figura, y botas de tacón que la hacían ver incluso mucho más alta que las otras dos, que ya de por sí eran bajas de estatura.

Rin percibió que Kurosawa y el joven secretario tenían más que una relación de trabajo.

Hanayo se presentó primero, y luego presentó a su chica y a Rin. El apretón de manos de Kurosawa fue cortés y casual, pero Hanamaru se sintió observada e intimidada, y se escondió detrás de la pierna derecha de Rin. Rin no pudo evitar observar la sonrisa forzada que había puesto cuando Hanayo presentó a Rin como su esposa.

—Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero —dijo, todavía con la misma sonrisa cortés, similar a la del joven —Odio entrar por el centro de la ciudad. Que desagradables seres son los ciudadanos locales.

Rin le quiso decir que le habían parecido personas muy amables, pero se abstuvo.

—El viaje estuvo bien, sin contratiempos.

—Sin contratiempos es lo mejor que se puede lograr estos días. Debería ofrecerle algo de beber.

Hanayo rechazó la oferta que la directora había hecho por obligación, pero, sólo por diversión, Rin no se negó. Después de que Kurosawa de mala gana le sirviera a Rin, todos se sentaron menos Hanamaru.

—Bien, supongo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para revisar la información, lo mejor sería que empezara de inmediato.

—Lo hice —dijo Hanayo—. Pero nunca me dijo si usted tuvo tiempo de revisar las notas que le envié.

Kurosawa se movió inquietamente.

—Sí… las notas… Le voy a ser honesta, Doctora Koizumi, no entendí ni la mitad y las dejé.

—Con gusto podría explicarle todo.

—Miré; dejemos las cosas claras desde ahora. Sé muy bien quién es usted, y sé de todo lo de sus logros. Pero no me interesa escuchar sus tonterías, teorías, o como sea que quiera llamarlas. No quiero meterme en eso de innovar. No estamos aquí para reinventar la física ni la química, y eso. Esto es un trabajo sistemático, nada más.

—Pero —Hanayo volvió a intentarlo con gentileza—, ¿no le interesaría que el trabajo se pudiera realizar mejor y con menos costos?

—Esto es justo lo que esperaba de usted —dijo Kurosawa, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio—. Le voy a ser franca, por este tipo de cosas yo no quería contratarla. Se lo dije a mis superiores, pero es obvio que tiene amigos influyentes que me obligaron a aceptarla. Llevo muchos años, de hecho, desde el comienzo de esta fábrica, haciendo bien mi trabajo, y no quiero tener problemas con nadie. No me voy a meter en un duelo de inteligencia con usted; además, me parece que, con todo y sus papeles científicos y patentes, usted está del otro lado del escritorio, y yo de este.

—Al parecer ya nada tiene sentido en esta galaxia —dijo Rin, quien se había quedado callada y con el ceño fruncido.

Kurosawa se quedó boquiabierta y volteó a ver a Hanayo.

—¿Su esposa siempre es así de irreverente?

—Lo siento, directora. Dice lo que piensa, a veces incluso lo que yo. — dijo Hanayo.

—Doctora Koizumi, nos estamos metiendo en un terreno peligroso. —advirtió la directora.

—No necesariamente. Escuche, sólo quería decirle que Comunicaciones Cocoa está desperdiciando dinero con los cristales de cromo, cuando podrían ahorrar muchísimo más con seaborgio sintetizado; hasta la mitad del costo de producción por el doble de ancho de banda.

—¿Me va a empezar a discutir desde su primer día? —Kurosawa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No estoy intentando discutir nada —dijo Hanayo apenada—. Solo intento hablarle de una colega a otra.

La cara de Aiko se encendió de ira.

—¡No soy su colega, Doctora Koizumi, soy su jefa! Comunicaciones Cocoa no es Zaofu, no somos investigadores, somos proveedores. Necesito a una supervisora de calidad, no a una genio. A menos que se guarde sus teorías y especulaciones, le sugiero que nos ahorre a ambas el dolor de cabeza y se regrese a Tokio. Le voy a preguntar esto solo una vez, Doctora, ¿será una buena soldado o no?

—Yo no soy una soldado —dijo Hanayo, cerrando los ojos.

—Empleada, trabajadora, subordinada, como quiera usted llamarla, la pregunta es simple, ¿sí o no?

Rin contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de tocarla, o expresar de alguna manera su opinión. El trabajo era decisión de Hanayo, no de ella, y decidió no intervenir en absoluto. Hanamaru empezó a ponerse inquieta, cosa rara en ella. Hanayo la cargó y la puso sobre su muslo. Rin contuvo el aliento, y finalmente, la respuesta:

—Dígame que tengo que hacer.

* * *

El tiempo se sentía más lento en Okayama. La única forma de mitigar el tedioso ambiente era transportarse al sitio de construcción y a las diversas fundidoras. Pero después de una hora en el calor y la peste, el viaje al centro de mando hacía que las instalaciones se sintieran como el mejor lugar del universo.

Maki pasó semanas enteras en las que sólo esperaba que el día terminara.

Ya se había fabricado el último de los gajos de la estación, pero el reflector en sí no estaba completado aún, ni ensamblado. Además, el área de almacenamiento seguía en proceso de acabados. Los androides que construían las cabinas iban mucho más lento de lo que se había calculado, aunque ya había varias selladas y habitables, llenas de obreros.

Mientras tanto, Hanayo estaba atorada en Numazu, más infeliz y frustrada que en Tokio, o por lo menos así lo esperaba Maki. Consideraba que un conseguirle un trabajo sin salida en Comunicaciones Cocoa le serviría de orientación para llegar a su destino. Habría querido que Nico Yazawa transportara a Hanayo, a Rin y a su hija al Oriente del país, para apretarle un poco la correa y para usarla de espía, pero no hubo manera de encontrarla por ningún lado, así que Maki decidió que lo mejor era que viajaran en una nave de pasajeros, discretas, como gente normal.

Estaba lista para contactar a Hanayo, cuando su joven secretaria entró corriendo al comedor. La teniente Riko se veía mucho menos amenazante en su día a día, de hecho, no parecía realmente ser peligrosa cuando no tenía un arma en mano. Lucía, caminaba y hablaba como cualquier teniente común, y no como la asesina que realmente era.

—Nishikino-san, tenemos problemas en las cabinas del primer nivel. Los obreros mueren por docenas.

Maki se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó.

—¿Los ingenieros ya revisaron las pruebas de atmósfera y presión?

—Todos los sistemas están bien, Nishikino-san.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Maki sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

—Parece ser que no hay suficiente trabajo para todos.

—¿Qué no hay suficiente trabajo para…? —Maki se interrumpió a s misma—. Primero la general Eli los frustra dándoles trabajo pesado, ¿y ahora los pone a pelear por el poco trabajo que hay?

—La General Ayase dice saber perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

Maki apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Pero si fue Eli la que insistió en reclutar a nuevos obreros antes de que tuviéramos trabajo para ellos! —Maki se relajó un poco— ¿Qué tan mal está la situación?

—Me informaron que la situación podría ponerse explosiva. Ya hubo varios incidentes.

—¿Qué clase de incidentes?

Riko sonrió levemente.

—La infantería de marina tuvo que aplacar a un grupo de obreros que se rehusó a seguir órdenes. El sitio parece una explosión de sangre, fluidos y entrañas. Mire, si le interesa aquí lo tengo en video— sacó su tableta y reprodujo el video.

Maki volteó hacia otro lado.

—¿Estás loca o que Riko? —dijo con molestia—. Acabo de comer, por favor guarda eso. ¿Por qué no hay soldados de la colonia supervisándolos?

—Se están haciendo de la vista gorda, Nishikino-san.

Maki se molestaba más y más.

—¡Esto es asunto de seguridad! ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí?

—Al parecer, usted es la única que puede razonar con la General.

—Querrás decir que soy la única dispuesta a hablar con esa loca.

—Y ella esta dispuesta sólo a hablar con usted.

—Bueno —dijo Maki con resignación—. Está bien. Tendré que hacer la llamada.

Ambas salieron del comedor hacia el cuarto de comunicaciones del centro de mando. Cuando por fin lograron subir a Eli a su cápsula, Maki se colocó en la plataforma del holoproyector, y miró hacia la cámara. La imagen de Eli apareció después, bien peinada y perfectamente uniformada.

—General Ayase, tenemos problemas para controlar a sus obreros. Están peleándose entre ellos por qué tareas realizar y se niegan a seguir órdenes de cualquier tipo. Además, parece que sus oficiales y capataces están como de vacaciones.

La imagen de la general a través de la distancia no mostró emoción alguna.

—Yo no veo ningún problema —dijo en ruso, luego, y, ante la interrogativa de la mirada de Maki, lo repitió en japonés.

—Se están matando entre sí, general. ¡Se están matando!

—Mis soldados, mis obreros y yo no apreciamos la vida tanto como ustedes, teniente comandante, es parte de nuestra filosofía. ¿Ya olvidó cuántos obreros vio morir cuando regresamos a Okayama?

—Ojalá pudiera, Eli-san.

—Y eso fue solo por entretenimiento y deporte. Tal vez por puestos. El trabajo es algo serio.

—¿Y por qué no interviene?

El brazo mecánico de Eli, recientemente renovado con una capa de piel artificial, hizo un gesto en el aire

—Para sacarles el mejor provecho a mis obreros, debe permitirles llenar su necesidad de competir por tareas.

Maki le lanzó una mirada feroz a la cámara.

—¿Me está diciendo que hay que dejarlos pelearse hasta la muerte?

—Exactamente eso es lo que quiero decir. Y tenga la certeza de que absolveré a todos sus soldados si se ven en la necesidad de matarlos. Ya podremos reclutar a más cuando los que vivan tengan hijos.

—¡Vaya, que magnanimidad, general! ¿Qué le parece si mejor nos ofrece una solución para que no tengamos que asesinar a nuestra mano de obra?

Eli hizo un gesto de rechazo altivo

—¡Que manden más, y que se las arreglen ellos!

* * *

Una alarma estalló a todo volumen e interrumpió la ponencia improvisada que Hanayo estaba impartiendo a sus compañeros de trabajo. Supuso que a Aiko Kurosawa le molestaría terriblemente si supiera que su trabajo de supervisora de control de calidad era tan estúpido y repetitivo que a pesar de todas las prohibiciones que había levantado, no tenía más que tiempo libre para pensar y teorizar, e incluso de ayudar a sus compañeros para poder tener esos momentos de ponencias. Sus palabras y ecuaciones quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando todo mundo corrió hacia los refugios subterráneos:

—La matemática no sólo es ciencia, es poesía. Es la expresión de nuestros esfuerzos por cristalizar las conexiones invisibles entre las cosas. Es poesía que conecta y magnifica los misterios del universo. Pero las señales, símbolos y ecuaciones que usamos para expresar esas conexiones no son descubrimientos, sólo es la manifestación física de un entramado de secretos que siempre han existido. Todas las teorías le pertenecen a la naturaleza, no a nosotros. Igual que en la música, toda combinación de notas y acordes, toda melodía ya ha sido tocada por alguien, o por algo, en algún lugar de nuestro mundo, en algún lugar del Universo…

Era el segundo ataque a la ciudad desde que habían llegado a la prefectura. La mayoría de los conflictos explotaban más allá de la ciudad, cerca de la base militar del Imperio, pero otras, las habilidosas naves de androides de la CEPI lograban atravesar las barreras y entraban al espacio aéreo de la ciudad con escuadrones de androides voladores reconfigurables. Por suerte, las instalaciones de producción de hipercomunicaciones estaban protegidas por un escudo de energía que emanaba de un generador inmenso, similar al que cubría a Tokio, pero a una escala mil veces menor. El generador era penetrable, en diferencia al que había cubierto al país aislándolo por completo hacía ya muchísimos años, o el que cubría a Tokio que, aunque no calcinaba por completo a cualquier cosa que intentara traspasarlo, si dejaba quemaduras importantes. El de la compañía estaba bien protegido, situado en las colinas cercanas. Los pasillos laberínticos de servicio debajo de los edificios hacían las veces de refugios de evacuación para todo el distrito oeste de Numazu, incluyendo el vecindario de extranjeros donde vivían Rin, Kayo y otros empleados de la compañía, incluyendo a la misma Kurosawa.

Durante la pasada alarma de peligro, Hanayo se encontró por suerte a Rin y a Hanamaru, y pasó un par de horas terroríficas junto a ellas, hasta que sonó la notificación de que el ejército había llegado y ya estaban fuera de peligro.

Cada vez sentía más a pecho los ataques a Numazu por su cariño hacia el lugar; el ruido de tijeras podando las fachadas sustituyó el golpeteo incesante de piedras que la había acompañado en Imabari. Estas ciudades que eran tan calmadas a comparación de Tokio la reconfortaban como ninguna, pero los ataques la desmoronaban.

Ahora, ante este ataque, buscaba a Rin y a Hanamaru cuando el bombardeo empezó de verdad. Escuchó conversaciones en los túneles que decían que el campo de defensa estaba recibiendo un azote severo. Se detuvo en una estación de comunicaciones a ver un video 3D en tiempo real de escuadrones de androides reconfigurables y cápsulas de ataque disparándole al escudo para debilitarlo, mientras que las huestes del Imperio más cercanas a las montañas hacían todo lo que podían para evitar que otras cápsulas destruyeran el generador. El cielo se fragmentaba y destellaba luz cada que recibía golpes de energía de las armas de defensa.

Hanayo no logró encontrar ni a Rin ni a su pequeña, así que regresó por donde había avanzado a través del laberinto de pasillos, abatida y sollozando en voz baja.

—Doctora Koizumi, ¿no hay alguna ecuación que termine con esta sucia guerra?

Un local de la ciudad con el que trabajaba la reconoció y la guio hasta sentarla en el piso; se sentó con ella.

—Si los seres conscientes respondieran a las misas leyes de la naturaleza, quizá. Pero como estamos perdidos en nuestra entropía, no tengo muchas esperanzas.

Otra local se acercó y se sentó con ellos, mirando el cielo con tristeza.

—Pero seguramente los Iluminados conocen secretos para revertir el caos y podrán superar a la naturaleza en su propio juego.

—El poder de Chikara deriva de la naturaleza —explicó Hanayo, ensombrecida—. Ante tanto caos, incluso el poder de los Iluminados tiene límites.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Admito que lo disfruté bastante; es como un poquito de calma antes del siguiente que se vendrá muy intenso, tanto para Maki como para Hanayo y Rin. ¿Pueden adivinar cuál es la frase de la que hablaba al principio? Como pista, creo que es el diálogo más largo de todo el capítulo.**

**¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar entre Eli y Maki? Están bien intensas las dos, son bien densas. Por otro lado, está Hanayo, ¿cómo creen que le vaya a ir en su nuevo trabajo? ¿Creen que vaya a terminar cediendo ante los consuelos que le dará Maki? ¿o será que vaya a terminar calcinada en Numazu?**

**Por otra parte, quisiera disculparme por todo el tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar esta historia. No, no es que me haya desencantado ni mucho menos, pero verán, como ya sabrán la mayoría de las personitas que han leído mis otras historias, sabrán que amo a Hanamaru con todo el corazón. En serio, es el amor de mi vida; por eso, como lo he hecho cada año desde que empecé a escribir en FanFiction (empecé por ahí de julio de 2018) el 4 de marzo me encargo de escribirle una historia celebrando su cumpleaños. Pero resulta que este año fui un poco dedicada de más y le escribí una historia de casi 5,000 palabras. Yo suelo ser bien matada para la escuela, y por ende a mi parecer, esa semana las tres cuatro horas que le dediqué a escribir esa historia fueron horas que perdí de hacer tarea y todo eso. Sentí que me atrasé un montón. Afortunadamente con la cuarentena ya me dio tiempo de volver a adelantar un montón de cosas y volver a sentirme bien conmigo misma, entonces ya con esto podemos volver al ritmo de actualización de cada dos semanas. Que, por cierto, también, ya sólo me quedan dos capítulos antes de que se me acabe la reserva que hice por ahí de enero.**

**Y ahora, pasando a esa sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, quiero compartirles que esto de las clases no presenciales está pesado. Me aburro mucho más que en la escuela, y eso que en la escuela soy bien apática y no le hablo casi a nadie… Serán un par de semanas bastante interesantes. Todas las personitas que lean esto cuídense mucho. Les deseo a todos que ustedes y sus familias estén sobrellevando esta crisis de la mejor manera posible.**

**Por otro lado, también quiero darle las gracias a yorukakusaku por haberle dado favourite a mi historia de Hanamaru. Por cierto, no es por hacer autopromoción, pero no está tan fea ni tan larga, por si a alguien le interesa pasar a leerla. Se llama "Un cumpleaños para recordar"**

**Y bueno, ya voy frenando mi cuento que me imagino que ya les he aburrido. Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes, les agradezco por haber llegado hasta esta parte, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y ha llegado el momento de decir… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	13. 13- Un engrane en la maquinaria

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

**Hola a todos, primero que nada, admito que se me olvidó por completo que hoy tocaba actualizar, de no ser porque me llegó un recordatorio que programé desde diciembre al correo que abrí de pura casualidad seguro que no me acordaba hasta mañana, pero bueno, las circunstancias pasaron como pasaron y aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo, en el que prácticamente se terminará de desenlazar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora en esta primera parte de esta historia.**

**En este capítulo, veremos que estará pasando con Maki y Eli en sus complicadas aventuras construyendo la estación de combate, y veremos cómo la pasa Hanayo en Numazu que sigue bajo la amenaza de un ataque. Pero no digo más que no quiero estar arruinando lecturas, así que, como siempre ya saben que nos vemos abajo, y los dejo seguir con su lectura. Por favor lean, y espero que disfruten leer este capítulo tanto como yo escribirlo.**

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_13_

_Un engrane en la maquinaria_

Maki despertó de su sueño con las comunicaciones insistentes de su comunicador personal. Tanteó en la oscuridad para hallar su dispositivo, lo tomó, y lo encendió. Desactivó la imagen y escuchó la voz insistente de su asistente.

—Nishikino-san, tenemos un motín en las cabinas del nivel uno, y del nivel dos, y en la estructura y… —dijo Riko todavía enumerando, bastante nerviosa para ser ella— Anarquía total.

Maki maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie.

—¡Pensé que habíamos acabado con este tema! ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieren?

—No sabemos que quieren ni cómo empezaron. De un momento pasaron de trabajar como siempre a destruir todo el trabajo que habían terminado…

—¿¡Destruir!? ¿Cómo que destruir?

—Más de medio año de trabajo, Nishikino-san. Y siguen destruyendo más, ni la infantería de marina puede contenerlos; son demasiados y se juntan por montones. No parecen humanos. Temo que si no los detenemos de inmediato podrían desacoplar los medios gajos.

Maki se levantó como resorte.

—Nos vemos en la estación de comunicaciones, pero antes háblale a la General Eli; con un poco de suerte, despertarás a todo su equipo como me despertarse a mí.

—Como usted mande, Nishikino-san.

Hizo la señal para prender las luces, se echó agua en la cara, se puso tan solo la túnica blanca por encima del pijama y salió a prisa de su habitación.

Habían pasado meses enteros sin incidentes. El reflector parabólico estaba casi terminado, se había revestido el casco y los espacios interiores tenían mamparas para hacerlos habitables. También mejoraron las condiciones de los obreros, y se hizo todo lo posible para evitar la sobrepoblación. Incluso la general se portó permisiva, aunque cuando no estaba dándole órdenes a sus oficiales, estaba encerrada en su transbordador con un contingente privado de obreros.

Y ahora esto.

Maki no podía explicarse cómo la situación se había salido de control. ¿Acaso la CEPI había enviado saboteadores entre los obreros? Eso explicaría la falta de ataques de la presidenta Nozomi. Era la única explicación evidente.

Su asistente caminaba con pasos largos y ansiosos por toda la habitación cuando Maki entró, sin detenerse. Luego de un breve saludo, Riko señaló hacia la consola.

—Nishikino-san, los reportes de control de tránsito indican que la general salió en su transporte.

—¿Qué? ¿Salió en su transporte? ¿A qué hora?

—Más o menos a la misma hora que inició el altercado.

Se agachó frente a la consola para leer los monitores. Maki supuso que Ayase iría a la zona de construcción, pero vio que había salido del espacio de la ciudad capital por completo.

—¿Ya la localizaron en el comunicador? —Ladró por encima del hombro.

—Sí, Nishikino-san. Señal clara.

Maki encendió la holotransmisión y apuntó hacia la cámara; después giró el micrófono.

—¿A dónde cree que va, general? —le preguntó con enojo contenido.

—Perdonará que me tenga que ir, Teniente Comandante Maki, pero tengo una cita importante que atender.

—Sea lo que sea puede esperar Eli. Sus trabajadores están destruyendo todo lo que hicieron. ¡Todo!

La general se inclinó y fingió comprensión.

—No hable mal de ellos, Maki. Sólo están siguiendo mis órdenes.

—¿Sus órdenes? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Traiga su patético caparazón de regreso aquí, ahora mismo.

Eli se veía alta y desafiante en la transmisión. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No se va a poder teniente comandante. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para distraer a sus efectivos de seguridad, y poder irme tranquila y con más tiempo.

Maki silenció el micrófono y disimuladamente volteó a ver a Riko.

—Vaya al puente de comando, y ordene que apunten hacia la cápsula de Eli.

Riko salió corriendo y Maki reanudó el sonido.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién es su cita tan importante?

Eli la dejó de ver, y pareció entrar en un estado de ensoñación.

—Con el amor de mi vida, me voy con mi Nozomi.

Maki se quedó boquiabierta. No lograba absorber lo que acababa de oír. Casi no le prestó atención cuando Riko le dijo por el transmisor personal que sólo mantenían entre ellas dos que el capitán del crucero había fijado como objetivo a la cápsula de Eli.

—Voy a darle una sola oportunidad de que se arrepienta y de la vuelta, Eli. Sus opciones son regresar o pasar el resto de la prefectura hecha pedazos.

Eli sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¿En serio creyó que traicionaría a la CEPI? ¿A mis principios? Acabo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo acabo de obtener toda la información acerca de su proyecto, sino que para cuando logren mitigar a mis obreros y a mis soldados, el trabajo de meses se habrá terminado. Habré anulado su amado proyecto. Es cierto, será una maniobra que costará muchos obreros, pero mis oficiales más importantes nunca dejaron el campo de batalla, y mis mejores ingenieros están aquí conmigo. Ahora, gracias a que usted fue tan gentil de mantener en secreto mi liberación, le aseguro que las Extensiones Orientales esperan todo menos un ataque sorpresa liderado por mí. Nos acaba de dar todas las herramientas que nos faltaban para ganar esta guerra.

Maki estaba estupefacta:

—¿Por qué dejó que la ayudara desde el principio entonces?

—En Tokio nunca hubiera logrado escapar a menos que lanzaran a toda la flota de la CEPI, mi Nozomi lo sabía tan bien como yo. Pero ahora, que me metió en medio de una región conflictiva, me ha hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles. ¿Por qué cree que accedí a trabajar con usted? ¿En serio cree que un par de meses en una cárcel de lujo habían logrado doblegarme? Mi lealtad está con la CEPI. Mi lealtad está con Nozomi. Mi lealtad está con la libertad de las prefecturas independientes.

—Su transporte está desarmado, regrese o morirá.

—Ah, pero gracias a que fue tan amable de proveerme con un sequito de obreros, técnicos e ingenieros, confío plenamente en mi cápsula. Verá, mientras mis obreros le construían su, ahora destruida, estación de combate, mis soldados me construían a mí un transporte mejorado. Le sugiero que observe su pantalla, teniente comandante.

—¡Riko, abran fuego ahora mismo! —dijo Maki, con rabia.

Mientras apagaba la transmisión y volteaba de ver el monitor al exterior, vio boquiabierta a Riko.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

—Contacto negativo, Nishikino-san. El transbordador de la general saltó a velocidad sub-sonido.

Hanayo y Aiko Kurosawa discutían, otra vez.

Sólo estoy sugiriendo que podríamos desviar energía de la planta de producción para depurar un poco el generador de escudos —dijo Hanayo, intentando mantener la calma—. Esto nos permitirá agrandar la presencia del escudo; podría cubrir mucho más de la ciudad, quizás el tramo de las extensiones occidentales hasta la plaza histórica. ¡Es la mayoría del centro de la ciudad!

—Ni siquiera voy a considerarlo —dijo Aiko desde su escritorio—. Desviar energía reduciría la producción.

—Usted da por sentado que sus instalaciones van a ser capaces de sobrevivir los ataques… Le debemos esto a la población local, directora Kurosawa.

El rostro de la directora se arrugó de escarnio.

—Me dicen que su esposa está "adoptando" locales de su vecindario…

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—No tengo que hacer absolutamente nada por esta gente. Ya los compensamos por dejarnos producir en su pueblo. En las recientes elecciones, les dieron la oportunidad de votar si querían tener un escudo que protegiera la ciudad entera, y sus gobernantes corruptos prefirieron mejor remodelar sus oficinas. Así que no venga a decirme que le debemos a la población local.

Los ataques aéreos sobre Shizouka jamás terminaban, sólo iban y venían desde hacía cuatro meses. Día y noche, los cielos de Numazu quedaban enmarcados con batallas en lugares cercanos. En todos los lugares donde la flota de Defensa de Chūbu enviaba cruceros para reforzar su protección, los separatistas igualaban sus naves, una por una.

Una y otra vez, Numazu se veía asediada por androides suicidas que se lanzaban desde el cielo y una vez en la superficie, se reconfiguraban para asesinar a cientos de civiles y devastar miles de edificios.

—Un jardín deshojado nya. —se lamentaba Rin.

Ella y Hanamaru habían sido trasladas de la unidad habitacional de Comunicaciones Cocoa a un área asegurada adentro del perímetro del domo de defensa. El ambiente hogareño al que apenas comenzaban a habituarse fue reemplazado por los confines estériles del dormitorio a la orilla del hangar de cápsulas de la compañía, en desuso y casi vacío. Aun sin poder transportar sus dispositivos vía aérea, Kurosawa seguía exigiendo que la producción avanzara sin cambios ni interrupciones, lo cual sólo hacía que sus bodegas rebasaran su capacidad y que el lugar se llenara de contenedores apilados por doquier.

Había rumores de una evacuación inminente de todo el personal no residente a la primera tregua, pero las pausas eran tan escasas y breves, que huir era un riesgo mucho mayor que simplemente agacharse a esperar que las fuerzas del Imperio prevalecieran.

Hanayo adoptó un tono más conciliatorio con Kurosawa, que terminó sonando sentencioso.

—¿Comunicaciones Cocoa le ordenó no desviar la energía? ¿O fue decisión propia?

—¡Eso no le incumbe, doctora Hanayo!

—Miles de vidas peli…

Una explosión enorme interrumpió la discusión. Ambas miraron desde la ventana, boquiabiertas: una torre de humo negro emanaba de las colinas, mientras el escudo traslúcido que protegía las instalaciones titiló hasta desaparecer

—Sucedió lo que todos sabíamos que llegaría a suceder, Aiko-san. El generador ya no está —dijo Hanayo, solemne—. Cualquiera podría morir ahora. Incluso usted.

La holopresencia de la primera ministra opacaba el cuarto de Maki; sabiendo que se venía una reprimenda, pidió que la transmisión la enlazaran directo a sus aposentos para que nadie tuviera que ver la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.

—Eres una incompetente —dijo Kotori a través de la transmisión. Su cabello se movía amenazante con el viento; aún en la transmisión su kimono verde destacaba aún más sus ojos ambarinos—. Dame una razón para que no te regrese a Tokio en este momento para que te degrademos.

—No podía verlo venir. Nadie, ni siquiera usted se lo hubiera esperado —dijo Maki con más soberbia de la que esperaba Kotori—. Considero que merezco una audiencia con la Emperatriz para explicar lo sucedido.

—Lo que menos quiere es verte en este momento —dijo Kotori exasperada, casi aburrida—. Tampoco yo quería, honestamente. No tienes idea del problema en el que me ha metido la confianza que te di, Maki-san. Inteligencia rastreó a Eli hasta Kagawa. No me sorprendería que mañana mismo ya estuviera en el campo de batalla.

—¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda compensarlo? —preguntó Maki, resignada.

—¿Qué tan mal está el daño? —preguntó Kotori, con un tono menos duro que el anterior.

—Si Nozomi no viene a destruir lo poco que nos queda, y si conseguimos mano de obra tan eficiente como lo fue el ejército de Eli, lograríamos reponernos en medio año.

—Prácticamente sería un año perdido —dijo Kotori molesta— ¿Cuál es el estatus del arma?

—Seguíamos sin tener nada. Todo era estructural.

—Bueno, por primera vez tu incompetencia sirve de algo—dijo Kotori molesta—. La CEPI sabrá tan poco como nosotros.

Kotori silenció la transmisión, pero no la cámara. La imagen de un soldado apareció hablando con ella. Pasaron como cinco minutos antes de que reanudara la comunicación con Maki.

—Se nota que Eli no se tomó ni un día de descanso. Hemos perdido toda la zona Oriente del país, la prefectura de Aichi ha sido reforzada enormemente; no me sorprendería que dentro de unos días la costa de Shikouka caiga.

—¿No es posible reforzar Shikouka? Según sé es una costa importante. Acabamos de instaurar una base por ahí —dijo Maki, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Apenas y podemos conservar la zona centro; ha habido ataques fugaces en varias prefecturas del Centro mismo. Nos enfrentamos a la ira de todo el poder militar de la CEPI. —Kotori razonó después de un tiempo la preocupación de Maki—. ¿Por qué la preocupación? Tenemos costas más importantes. Será un golpe duro, pero no un golpe mortal. En diferencia al golpe que estamos dando en Akita, por ejemplo, pronto volverá a nosotros, y comenzaremos a tomar el norte.

Maki balbuceó antes de hablar.

—Tal vez y mandé a la doctora Koizumi a Numazu.

Kotori ahora sí frunció el ceño. Se veía furiosa.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Te metiste en una racha de metidas de pata, Teniente Comandante. Has fallado estrepitosamente. Pero te daré una oportunidad. Tres meses. Repara el daño de Eli. Si no lo logras para ese entonces, me encargaré personalmente de que te envíen a hacer remodelaciones en Osaka de aquí a que te retires.

La transmisión desapareció y la expresión contenida de Maki también. Comenzó a gritar de rabia, ¿cómo había sido posible que la General le hiciera eso? ¡Nunca hubiera conseguido la libertad de no ser por la misma Maki! Y Kotori, ¿por qué no la había defendido? Maki había conseguido una prefectura en su nombre, y le había construido en menos de un año casi una ciudad flotante entera. Sintió que todo se derrumbaba, y entonces, vio hacia su tocador; entre sus pocos objetos personales tenía una diadema que Hanayo le había regalado hacía ya varios años, pero que por protocolo nunca había usado.

Hanayo. Hanayo ya no era su as bajo la manga, era una necesidad. Si quería no caer hasta el pozo, y seguir teniendo la oportunidad de llegar a la cima, necesitaba conseguir a la neutral Pana-chan a la de ya.

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Nunca hago esto, pero es importante. Lo que le pasó a Maki fue cuatro meses y medio antes de lo que están viviendo Hanayo, Rin y Hanamaru.)

Hanayo salió corriendo de la oficina de Aiko Kurosawa sin decir palabra alguna. Corrió en busca de Hanamaru y de Rin; se topó con uno de sus compañeros, quien le dijo que la primera línea de defensa del Imperio estaba casi destrozada. El Gran Ejército Imperial se esforzaba por llegar a la superficie, pero las tropas separatistas llegaron primero. En ese preciso momento, un batallón de androides de combate marchaba por la ciudad, aniquilando todo a su paso.

Encontró a su esposa y a su hija poco después. Hanamaru traía puesto un casco demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza y estaba amarrada a espaldas de Rin. Rin la acercó a Hanayo y se la pasó para que ella la cargara.

—Los androides de combate aterrizaron al este y al centro nya —explicó con prisa—. Nuestra mejor opción es ir al sur, a las colinas. A los separatistas no les importa esa área, ya destruyeron el escudo. Hanamaru-chan y yo hemos caminado la mayoría de los senderos que llevan a la cresta; no es difícil de subir, y podremos llegar a la cuenca del otro lado. Hay mucha agua y frutos, además de animales pequeños para cazar, podemos refugiarnos allí. La mochila que traigo tiene comida suficiente como para dos semanas, quizás más si comemos poco. Mientras tanto podremos irnos preparando para vivir con los recursos que hay allí. La temporada de lluvias empieza dentro de tres meses; para entonces, el Imperio habrá recuperado Shikouka. Si no, nos veremos obligadas a rendirnos ante quien esté a cargo nya.

—Al parecer ya pensaste en todo

—Tú sabes que sí nya.

Hanayo tomó a su hija en sus brazos, y Rin condujo a su familia a través del laberinto de túneles bajo tierra. Poco a poco, iban acercándose a la superficie y a las calles aledañas a las instalaciones. En donde el domo no cubría, la destrucción era absoluta y desgarradora. El humo se elevaba hacia el cielo que la guerra manchó. Explosiones distantes sacudían el piso en todo momento. Miles de ciudadanos salieron huyendo a las calles, cargados con mochilas y provisiones tan pesadas como las de su familia. No sólo a Hanayo y a Rin se les había ocurrido escapar a las colinas.

No habían avanzado ni un kilómetro cuando el río de refugiados se detuvo en seco. Desde las filas de adelante, llegó la noticia de que una falange de androides de combate avanzaba por el oeste, y el flujo de personas se desplazó hacia el sudeste, presa del pánico.

Un trío de transportadores del Imperio, llenos de soldados, se adelantó a la multitud, recibiendo fuego directo de los láseres de cañones separatistas que se habían instalado a toda prisa. Hanayo vio a dos de las tres cápsulas recibir disparos y explosiones hasta desplomarse. Se incendiaron hasta terminar reducidos a escombros. Cuerpos vestidos de azul con rojo caían con estrépito al suelo. Más adelante, un grupo de soldados del Japón logró descender de una cápsula. Se apresuraron a indicarle a la gente que no había paso hacia adelante.

—¡Todos deben regresar a la fábrica, ya mismo! —dijo uno de ellos, brazo al aire.

Rin miró a Hanayo.

—De ninguna manera haremos eso, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Vámonos nya.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al sur; un puñado de locales se unió a ellos. Bordearon un grupo bajo ataque de los soldados imperiales y se escurrieron por un callejón que terminaba en una carretera sinuosa. Hanayo no podía respirar casi de lo rápido que iban corriendo. Sus piernas ardían como fuego. Hanamaru se mantenía en silencio porque no tenía nada más que hacer, sosteniéndose como podía de su mamá. El cielo se cubrió de disparos rápidos y continuos, destellos rojos de energía y explosiones cegadoras. El aire se llenó de partículas quemadas y de hollín, el sol se eclipsó y el día se convirtió en noche. Hanayo humedeció un pañuelo y le instruyó a Hanamaru que respirara dentro de él. A su derecha, apareció de nuevo el ruido de disparos de láser.

—Androides de combate —dijo Hanayo, reconociendo el sonido de las armas del Taller de Lisan.

Corrieron hacia el otro lado, pero se encontraron de frente con una docena de monstruosidades bípedas, con armas negras levantadas y listas para disparar.

Doblaron a la izquierda a la primera oportunidad y corrieron aún más rápido, hasta que les era imposible seguir respirando. Rin intentaba abrir cada puerta que pasaban, pero todas estaban cerradas o bloqueadas por montañas de cadáveres.

De nuevo, apareció un grupo de androides en frente de ellos y también por detrás. Disparos de armas láser rozaban por todos lasos. Estaban entre locales que caían abatidos en las calles.

Rin abrazó a Hanayo por detrás para proteger a su esposa y a su hija. Hanamaru sollozaba, con la carita presionada en el pecho de su madre.

En absoluta desesperación, Rin sumió su bota en la base de la pila de escombros orgánicos y comenzó a escalarla para intentar alcanzar el techo de un edificio cónico. Hanayo la siguió de cerca; sus zapatos de llenaron de todo tipo de fluidos y entrañas. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero se contuvo. Aun así, la pila no era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar el techo, por lo que sólo pudieron pegarse lo más posible a la pared, quedando enterradas entre cadáveres.

Se abrazaron a cuatro metros del techo, sin cornisas ni puntos de apoyo, sin lugar a donde huir. Debajo de ellas, los androides peinaban la calle, acabando con los pocos ciudadanos que seguían de pie, tapizando de rojo el suelo con la sangre de los ciudadanos, que aumentaba cada vez más. Incapaces de sentir nada, los androides pasaban por encima de los cadáveres, incluso pisándolos y dejando las entrañas de fuera. Todos los que venían corriendo junto a Hanayo, Rin y Hanamaru estaban deshechos o heridos en el piso.

De repente, un androide volteó hacia arriba e hizo contacto visual con Hanayo. De inmediato, se lo comunicó a sus compañeros. Los pies de los androides no estaban hechos para escalar por superficies resbalosas o de materia orgánica, pero lo intentaron de todas formas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lograrían subir de ninguna manera, apuntaron sus armas.

Hanayo se hundió entre un torbellino de pensamientos funestos. La guerra que tanto había querido evitar no sólo la había alcanzado, sino que ahora le costaría la vida a quienes más amaba, así como a su Senboku… Pero si no hubiera sido tan ingenua, si hubiera aceptado el mundo real y hubiera aceptado investigar para la Almirante Sonoda… Y Maki, nunca le podría terminar de agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella… Su hija, la niña por la cual hubiera dado todo caería por su culpa. Y Rin… Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Rin se colocó frente a ella y Hanamaru.

—¿¡No hay como escapar de esta locura nya!?

—¡Dareka tasukete!

Como si esa hubiera sido la señal, su voz parecía haber logrado un milagro: todos los androides comenzaron a apagarse al mismo tiempo. Al piso repleto de cadáveres se les unieron los esqueletos mecánicos vacíos.

La ciudad entera cayó en un silencio agonizante, tan inesperado que Hanayo se sentía tan desconcertada como aliviada.

—La computadora central de mando… —intentó explicar Hanayo entre lágrimas—. Las fuerzas imperiales… El Imperio la tomó. Todos estos androides tienen que ser de la época de antes de la guerra. Es la única explicación.

Rin la abrazó de la cintura. Hanamaru se había calmado, no decía nada, o tal vez se había quedado ronca de tanto llorar.

—No hace falta explicación.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía, era que la guerra que llevaba más de cuatro años atormentando al país, había terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó.

_Fin del capítulo_

**Creo que ese final fue un poco intenso, pero por fin la guerra ha terminado, y con el fin de la guerra prácticamente estamos llegando al fin de esta primera parte de la historia, que de hecho abarca casi la mitad su totalidad. Estuve revisando y planeo hacer 30 capítulos, vamos en el 13 y todavía falta uno que servirá también como prólogo a la siguiente parte, en la que, adelanto, Hanayo y Rin se enfrentaran a nuevos desafíos, mientras que Maki tendrá que seguir enfrentándose a la burocracia para poder seguir escalando en el poder.**

**Pero bueno, estoy adelantando demasiado, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? En lo personal, creo que es la primera vez en la historia que vemos a Maki fracasar. No se acostumbren, no pasará muy seguido.**

**Pasaron cuatro meses entre el escape de Eli y el fin de la guerra, ¿quién habrá ganado? ¿La CEPI o el Imperio? Lo que me gusta de este final de capítulo es que no deja en claro quien ha ganado, sólo que la guerra ha terminado. Por otro lado, ¿qué habrá pasado con Nozomi y Eli si ellas perdieron la guerra? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Honoka y sus amigas si fueron ellas las que perdieron? Son preguntas que creo que se estarán resolviendo dentro de dos semanas en el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado, ¿qué habrá sido de Maki? Ya les adelanté que salió viva, pero, ¿cómo va a sobrellevar su fracaso? ¿Y qué pasará con Hanayo, Rin y Hanamaru? De nuevo otro lugar por donde pasaron fue destruido. Ya me emocioné, creo que estaré escribiendo varios capítulos esta semana.**

**Por otro lado, pasando a esa sección del capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia porque son los berrinches de la vida de la autora, les comparto que la pandemia que estamos viviendo me ha tenido en casa, pero curiosamente me ha tenido en casa con todo menos tiempo. He estado saturadísima de trabajo, además de que he estado ayudando a mi madre en el suyo propio. Apenas y he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Pero, esta semana estoy de vacaciones, no sólo de la escuela, sino también de ayudar a mi Okasan, así que estaré escribiendo de nuevo como en Año Nuevo, para adelantar más capítulos que ya se me están acabando. Me quedan literalmente sólo el de dentro de dos semanas y otro más antes de que se me acaben. Voy a intentar escribir otros cuatro más para tener estabilidad de aquí a las vacaciones.**

**Espero que todos estén sobrellevando de la mejor manera esta situación que estamos viviendo, es definitivamente algo extraordinario que espero que nunca tengamos que volver a vivir. Les pido a todas las personitas que están leyendo esto que se cuiden muchísimo, y desde el Estado de México les envío un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**

**Como agradecimiento especial, aunque no sea en esta historia donde dejó la review, quiero darle las gracias a Naoko que leyó y dejó su valoración en mi historia sobre el cumpleaños de Hanamaru-chan ¡Mil gracias!**

**Y bueno, ya pasando al final, para no quitarles más tiempo, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta esta. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero, y ahora sí… ¡Oyasuminassan!**

**PD: Estaba escuchando Oyasuminassan y justo cuando escribí Oyasuminassan Hanamaru dijo Oyasuminassan. Fue divertido.**


	14. 14- La persuasión con los cristales

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Bueno, pues ya pasaron las dos semanas y mañana tengo examen, entonces quiero ponerme a estudiar de aquí a que me vaya a dormir, entonces por eso decidí hoy actualizar un poquito más temprano que de costumbre, espero que no incomode a nadie.**

**Pasando a la historia, en este capítulo veremos que fue de nuestra pareja favorita tras el fin de la guerra, y que fue de Maki-chan después de que terminara la guerra. ¿Habrá ganado Honoka o la habrán superado Nozomi y Eli? Les dejo eso para que lo descubran en este capítulo, con el cual también estaremos dando por terminada la primera parte de esta historia "Los tiempos de la guerra". La siguiente parte se llamará "En busca de la paz" y no sigo porque si no aquí les cuento toda la historia. Sin más, por favor, lean, y espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribir el capítulo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los tiempos de la guerra_

_14_

_La persuasión con los cristales celestiales_

* * *

Directo desde los astilleros de Kanto, un crucero destructor del Nuevo Imperio revirtió desde la velocidad sub-sonido hacia el espacio interior, tan sólo a cinco kilómetros de la estación de combate. Debido a su carga invaluable de pasajeros, la nave tenía permiso de viajar de Tokio a Okayama sin pedir autorización de la Base Centinela, a kilómetros de distancia de otra prefectura. Se decía que, a bordo del crucero, la recién nombrada Sentaku Honoka Kousaka se recuperaba de heridas que sufrió en una confrontación con Iluminados desleales.

Una nueva añadidura a la corte viajaba junto con la Sentaku (nombre que recién se le había dado a la Emperatriz tras las reformas de reinstauración del orden tras la guerra); se le conocía como la Migite Takami, la Renacida. Iba ataviada siempre con una capa negra, la eterna armadura negra, y una máscara que cubría el lado derecho de su cara, que aun así se veía mejor que el lado izquierdo, que todavía quedaba al descubierto. Aunque oficialmente no tenía ningún cargo dentro del Imperio, tenía el favor de la Emperatriz, y eso bastaba para que impusiera respeto entre todos. Era su mano derecha, y se corría el rumor que pronto la presentarían oficialmente. Se decía que era formidable, pero Maki se cuestionaba si era capaz de competir con el nuevo aire de grandeza que daba la actual Regente Suprema de Japón, Kotori Minami.

Aun así, a Maki le importaba más saber si Umi Sonoda era parte de la tripulación que iba codo a codo con la mismísima Honoka. Sospechó que el escape de Eli había sido la razón por la cual a ella misma la habían dejado fuera de la lista de pasajeros de élite; pero, al parecer, la general Ayase no había logrado más de un par de hazañas desde que se le escapó de las manos. Sin embargo, entre esas hazañas había estado el ataque a Tokio en el que incluso habían conseguido secuestrar a la Emperatriz, la conquista de toda la zona norte de Japón, la reconquista de Okayama y las heroicas defensas de Shizouka. Se decía que la guerra se había ganado de milagro, pues sólo se logró la victoria gracias a la operación en Wakayama en la que la Migite Takami y las fuerzas especiales habían conseguido salvar a la Emperatriz y neutralizar a los líderes de la CEPI en un solo movimiento. Se sospechaba de colaboración de los Iluminados con la Confederación, por lo que casi tan sigilosamente como acabó la guerra, todos ellos fueron desmantelados por el mismo escuadrón que había salvado a Honoka de las garras de Nozomi. Los generales Iluminados desaparecieron de la faz del universo, junto con sus túnicas caseras, sus proyectores celestiales y su Chikara. No había habido ejecuciones públicas, pero todos en el Imperio ya sabían que los habían rematado con el mismo puño de hierro con el que unos días antes habían acabado con Nozomi, Eli y todos los líderes de su CEPI.

Maki seguía observando los movimientos del crucero desde la bahía del centro de control y de comando. Por lo menos había logrado instalar el reflector parabólico de nuevo antes de la visita de la Emperatriz.

Observó una capsula emerger de uno de los hangares principales del crucero. No era cualquier cápsula, era la única capaz de surcar por los cielos con la gracia de un ave de presa. Umi efectivamente estaba con la Emperatriz, pero seguro que pronto estaría en el mismo centro de mando que ella.

La guerra se había ganado sin la necesidad de la estación de combate, pero ahora la emplearían para infundir temor en los corazones de quien se atreviera siquiera a pensar en amenazar la integridad del Imperio. Maki sospechaba que gente como Kotori o como la misma Umi Sonoda eran conscientes de que la guerra acabaría antes de que la estación estuviera lista, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso. Por el momento, era consciente de que seguía faltándole el ingrediente especial, que la transformaría en el arma que debía ser, y que, como consecuencia, subiría a Maki como la espuma al lado de Honoka, hasta lo más alto del poder: Todavía le faltaba Hanayo Koizumi.

* * *

Aiko Kurosawa perdió una extremidad durante la batalla final de Numazu y su secretario ejecutivo estaba herido de gravedad; Aiko podría costear una prótesis de piel sintética, pero el joven abogado no era tan fácil de reemplazar. Hanayo sintió empatía con Kurosawa y su actual sufrimiento. Había sido víctima de su propia necedad, ceguera y falta de inteligencia, pero eso no era su culpa. Se decía que había sido despedida, y que se había ido a una bahía cerca de Numazu con su hermano.

Los recuerdos de la confrontación con los androides la perseguían todo el tiempo.

Comunicaciones Cocoa le pidió a Hanayo que considerara reemplazar a Kurosawa, pero sabía que no tenía lo necesario para ser administradora y tampoco quería hacerlo. Anhelaba regresar a la investigación pura. Pero, por otra parte, con la guerra terminada, toda la familia se había encariñado con la población local y la propuesta era tentadora. Hanayo le dijo al presidente de Comunicaciones Cocoa que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo y pidió una breve temporada libre.

Iban camino a Tokio para meditar la decisión, cuando Maki llamó para pedirles que se desviaran un momento hacia la recién conquistada Aomori, donde prometió verlas. Le aseguró a Hanayo que los gastos adicionales del viaje serían pagados por el Nuevo Imperio.

El _Nuevo Imperio._

Es cierto que el cambio había sido de una sola palabra, pero se había notado un enorme cambio en política. El país entero seguía intentando digerir los eventos de los meses anteriores: terminó la guerra, los Iluminados se dispersaron (estaba el rumor de que habían sido erradicados), se expandió la cobertura del ejército hacia todas las zonas que aún quedaban dominadas por la CEPI y la emperatriz Honoka Kousaka decidió disolver todas las instituciones y proclamarse la autoridad suprema de Japón, la elegida por la misma Chikara, la primera Sentaku.

Hanayo, Rin y Hanamaru esperaban en el majestuoso atrio del Hotel Orona en Aomori (de lo poco que quedó intacto tras la guerra), cuando Maki llegó caminando con paso firme, vestida de uniforme blanco completamente impecable, gorra de comandante, insignias que gritaban su rango desde su túnica y un pequeño contingente de soldados imperiales como estela detrás de ella. Llevaba en la mano izquierda un portafolio de metal. Hanayo vio desde lejos que tenía una luz parpadeante, esto quería decir que abriría sólo frente a Maki y nadie más.

Una vez que intercambiaron saludos, los condujeron hacia una habitación privada. De camino, pasaron enfrente de un muralque tres artesanos grababan arduamente. Directo a la lujosa piedra pulida, los tres artesanos copiaban cuidadosamente un dibujo. Se estaba grabando la historia completa de Japón, desde su nacimiento con el sol hasta la época del Nuevo Imperio, con una figura en el centro de la Sentaku Honoka siendo coronada.

Maki las invitó a pasar. Los soldados imperiales se quedaron estoicos fuera de la habitación, haciendo guardia.

Dejaron a la pequeña Hanamaru curiosear por el luegar para prestarle atención a Maki, que puso despreocupadamente el portafolio sobre la mesa. Se agachó un poco para que su ojo se alineara con el escáner parpadeante y con un ligero clic, los seguros del portafolio se retiraron, aunque Maki prefirió mantenerlo cerrado.

—Escuché que Comunicaciones Cocoa te ofreció una posición permanente con ellos —le dijo a Hanayo.

—Lo estamos pensando muy seriamente, sí.

—Pues recházalos —le soltó de inmediato.

Rin frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué? Tendríamos una vida muy decente nya. Más que decente, de hecho…

—¿Desde cuándo les interesan los yenes? —Maki rio, viéndolas a ambas. A nadie más que a ella le dio risa. —En fin, porque tengo algo mil veces mejor para Pana.

Hanayo y Rin intercambiaron miradas de cansancio.

—No, déjenme explicarles. Ahora que la guerra se está calmando…

—¿Calmando? ¿No ha terminado nya? —Rin interrumpió.

Maki negó con la cabeza.

—La CEPI ha dejado de existir, pero un par de sus prefecturas independientes han opuesto mucha resistencia. Particularmente Okinawa y el norte están oponiendo más esfuerzo del que se esperaba. Nuestras tropas han intentado… varios ejercicios de pacificación, digamos, para instaurar un verdadero armisticio. La Sentaku ha establecido como prioridad reparar y reconstruir, y una forma de lograrlo es proveer energía sustentable a prefecturas que han sufrido en ambos lados del conflicto. Senboku está incluida, Pana.

Rin alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma inútil que no hizo nada como Emperatriz?

—Te recuerdo que venció a la CEPI, Rin.

—Con muchísima ayuda nya.

Maki ignoró el comentario, molesta.

—Como Sentaku y Suprema Líder de Japón, puede lograr todo lo que las instituciones corruptas no permitían. El proyecto Brillo Eterno es su visión, su sueño.

—¿Y cómo planea implementar este "Brillo Eterno"? —preguntó Hanayo con notoria curiosidad.

—Para empezar, destinó una impensable cantidad de fondos expropiados al banco separatista de los Verde para construir un centro de investigación precisamente cerca de Numazu. La bahía de Uchiura, frente al Monte Fuji, ya ha estado siendo ajustada a estas nuevas condiciones.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué no ese lugar había sido por decreto imperial dado a perpetuidad como maravilla del Borde Medio nya? Había por allí un lindo templo —Rin estaba sorprendida.

—El estatuto se ha puesto en duda por decreto de la Sentaku, además, según tengo entendido, no todo el pueblo está siendo demolido, sólo una parte del mismo.

—¿Este centro de investigación es la mejor oferta de la que me hablabas? —interrumpió Hanayo viendo al piso.

—Lo es. ¿Qué opinas?

—No lo sé, supongo que dependerá del esquema, de cómo encaje por allí —Hanayo exhaló.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿Encajar? —Maki sonrió de oreja a oreja, riendo un poco. —Pana-chan, La Sentaku Honoka quiere que seas directora de investigaciones. Es justo lo que me habías propuesto antes, incluso me di la libertad de tomar el boceto que me mostraste. En base a ese mismo hemos estado construyendo en Uchiura. Es tu trabajo ideal.

—¡Kayo-chin! —Rin dijo, sorprendida. Ambas se miraban con incredulidad.

—Maki-chan, ¡no sé qué decir!

—Di que sí. Sabes que es lo mejor para las tres— Maki extendió los brazos para darle un ligero abrazo por detrás. Luego, despegándose, con una sonrisa pícara dio un golpecito al maletín que había dejado en la mesa. —Tengo algo que sospecho que será un muy buen incentivo. Adiós a los límites de Zaofu… —Abrió el maletín, y lo giró hacia Rin y Hanayo para que ambas pudieran ver su contenido.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca con asombro.

—¡Imposible nya! —dijo sorprendida— ¿Esos son…?

—Cristales celestiales —dijo Hanayo casi carraspeando, con una enorme dificultad para decir siquiera una palabra.

—Y hay mucho más de dónde salió eso. Ahora que los Iluminados han sido… desmantelados, el Nuevo Imperio tiene acceso ilimitado a lugares que por muchos siglos fueron restringidos exclusivamente para la Orden. No sólo hay muestras como esta; hay cristales enormes, Hanayo, incluso del tamaño de peñascos, según me dicen. Tal vez incluso más grandes.

Hanayo tomó uno de color violeta y lo sacó del maletín con más cuidado del necesario. Lo sacó del protector de espuma y lo puso en sus manos, acurrucándolo como si el cristal brillante fuera un niño. Lo giró para observarlo en todos sus ángulos. El precioso cristal violeta reflejaba la luz de sus ojos que comenzaban a destellear de la misma manera. Hanamaru llegó a toda prisa para verlo más de cerca, y le dijo a su mamá que quería uno de esos.

—Quizá algún día puedas tener el tuyo propio nya —le dijo Rin, y la alejó con cuidado del portafolio.

Maki estaba a punto de seguir explicando más a detalle cuando uno de los soldados la llamó y tuvo que excusarse. Rin esperó a que Maki saliera para decirle a Hanayo en voz baja:

—Kayo-chin, sabes de dónde salió esto, ¿verdad?

—Seguramente de algún lago escarchado en Hokkaido, o tal vez de una caverna oculta en Okinawa, de las islas remotas quizá —contestó casi sin ponerle atención ensimismada por los destellos del cristal

—No, no de qué lugar provienen, de dónde vienen nya.

—Por su color sé que es raro, sólo había visto uno violeta antes…

Rin casi la sacudió

—Mira su forma, su tamaño…

En cuanto entendió, volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Son cristales de proyectores celestiales. Esto se lo arrancaron al cadáver de un Iluminado.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Parece que Honoka y sus amigas le ganaron a Nozomi, tal vez cuando por fin termine con esta historia escriba otra para hablar un poco más de toda esa parte, la he pensado como detalles que no escribo y de hecho en mi cabeza suena bastante bien… Pero bueno, esta primera parte de la historia ha terminado, y creo que ustedes aquí pueden ver, Hanayo finalmente ha caído en la trampa de Maki. Tengo que admitir que resistirse casi la mitad de la historia es un mérito, después de todo Maki fue bien inteligente para manipularla… Pero ahora que Hanayo estará trabajando con Maki, ¿cuánto tiempo le llevará descubrir qué es realmente ese "Brillo eterno"? ¿Podrá Rin abrirle los ojos a su Kayo? ¿Obtendrá Hanamaru conseguir su cristal? Dos de tres preguntas son bien importantes, descarten la que se vea más ilógica.**

**Creo que no es necesario mantener oculto que la nueva personalidad de los altos mandos junto a Honoka es Chika, ¿de dónde habrá salido? No se preocupen, en esta historia ella será igual de inexistente que Honoka. Me gusta mantener a las más poderosas sin aparecer directamente para darles precisamente ese aire de poder. Después de todo, podrá ser una eminencia, pero Hanayo, que es la protagonista, es solamente una investigadora más.**

**Tampoco profundicé demasiado en los Iluminados, pero su desaparición es equivalente a la orden 66 en Star Wars, así que acabo de ejecutar a varias personalidades importantes con su desaparición. Ni se diga de las cabezas de la CEPI, la verdad es que me dolió que acabaran con ellas de ese modo, pero es importante para el avance de la historia.**

**Por cierto, en avance al siguiente capítulo, será el regreso de otra chica que ha estado desaparecida por varios capítulos, ¿de quién se tratará?**

**Y bueno, pasando a los caprichos de la vida real de la autora, les confieso que he llegado a la conclusión de que abril es un mes bien feíto, siempre me pasan cosas bien feas en abril, pero bueno, no me puedo andar tirando que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela y aparte todavía le estoy ayudando a mi mamá, entonces pues ya me llegará mayo para poder hacer berrinche tranquila. Por lo mientras me las arreglé para traerles este capítulo y tengo el último que adelanté preparado para dentro de dos semanas, así que tengo esta historia para una quincena más. **

**Y por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, casualmente hoy es cumpleaños de la mismísima Maki-chan. Démosle de regalo esta victoria sobre Umi, por fin consiguió tener en sus garras a Kayo.**

**Y bueno, pasando a otra cosa mariposa, ya no los molestaré que supongo que les robo más su tiempo con este rellenazo. Sin más por el momento, como siempre les agradezco por haber llegado hasta esta parte. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero, y ahora sí me toca decirles… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	15. 15- Congruencia

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, muy buenas noches.**

**Primero que nada, perdón por lo de la semana pasada, tuve que haber actualizado, pero la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo (la magia de las últimas semanas de clases, intensas al mil por ciento aún desde casa). Ahora sí ha comenzado la segunda parte "En busca de la paz". Sin más, porque no quiero rellenar, ya no interrumpo su lectura.**

**Por favor lean, y espero disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo de escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_15_

_Congruencia_

* * *

Cuando terminó sus asuntos en la superficie, Maki volvió al astillero de Okinawa. Seis años atrás había ayudado con su diseño e ingeniería. Era una de las obras que había realizado el Imperio antes de la guerra como contingencia en ante la crisis de la ahora inexistente CEPI. Tras el embate de la guerra, el que había sido un crucero flotante enorme y pulido, estaba marcado y quemado por los láseres y devastado en la proa por misiles incendiarios.

El crucero de remodelación y reparación colgaba en las ruinas de la igualmente devastada Okinawa, en donde había todavía suspendidos pedazos de cruceros y desechos de cruceros imperiales y separatistas y residuos de cápsulas junto con todos sus contenidos. Los androides de reparación se movían por todas partes, cortando, soldando y puliendo. Miles de remolques y transbordadores iban y venían. En los muelles que seguían intactos, se desmantelaban o se remodelaban cruceros flotantes imperiales de la guerra, así como otros vehículos de la línea (la mayoría de diseño y construcción de la Federación Comerciante), que habían sido reemplazados por unidades más nuevas. Varios androides llenaban el área de carga de los transportes con una amplia selección de material bélico y arsenales de armas y municiones con destino a depósitos imperiales en lugares más remotos.

La cápsula que la llevó a Okinawa estaba atracada en el extremo distal de uno de los brazos más largos del muelle, pero en lugar de regresar a ella, le pidió al piloto del transbordador interno que la llevara a un crucero flotante en reparación, cerca de la plataforma. El inmenso vientre triangular de la nave estaba marcado con heridas nuevas hechas por los separatistas en la región de Chugoku, recién conquistada por la almirante al mando.

Una rampa de atracción hizo que el transbordador flotara a través de un campo de contención magnética hacia el hangar ubicado dentro del enorme crucero. Maki se acomodó la túnica y lideró a su cuadrilla de soldados imperiales prestados marchando a lo largo de la rampa. Había practicado para que en esa clase de momentos su marcha fuera impecable, y así lo fue. Aún así, en cuanto dejó el transbordador, lo primero que vio fue a la imponente y seria almirante Umi Sonoda vestida de gris, con botas lustradas perfectamente a la altura de la rodilla, con las piernas bien juntas en posición de firmes y las manos detrás de la espalda. Su expresión era mortalmente seria y detrás de ella había prácticamente toda una legión de soldados imperiales en estricta formación. Sólo bastó con que Umi moviera ligeramente la cabeza para que más de trescientos soldados rompieran formación al mismo tiempo. Marchaban impecablemente y de la misma forma se abrieron paso a través del hangar.

Maki sonrió mientras se acercaba a Umi, como para minimizar el despliegue de poder que la almirante se había molestado en armar. Umi sabría que los cuatro soldados que la iban escoltando realmente no eran de ella, pero aun así los trató como si lo fueran, con una cortesía implacable. También notó el gesto de Maki, y, sólo para reafirmar su poder, ordenó que todo su escuadrón de cápsulas de combate despegara. Y aun así, con todo y la presunción de su espectáculo, el saludo que le dio a Maki fue impecable y humilde.

—Ha de sentirse bien ser una leyenda viva —le dijo a Umi, intentando saludarla sin ser directa. Umi le hizo el favor de concederle una sonrisa apretada al comentario.

—No es una posición que una solicita, teniente comandante —le dijo todavía con la sonrisa apretada—. Se gana con méritos, debería de intentar conseguirlos alguna vez.

Maki le devolvió la misma sonrisa. El comentario no había sido para nada sutil.

—Lo tendré en mente. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de verme.

—Mientras estemos en reparaciones, apreciaré cualquier oportunidad de romper la monotonía. Precisamente las cápsulas que ve que están despegando van a dar un patrullaje en la zona. Me les uniré en cuánto terminemos.

Maki miró alrededor del enorme hangar. Intentó dar un acercamiento igual de mordaz que el de la almirante.

—Qué raro, me resulta casi íntimo en comparación a lo que estoy acostumbrada. No es como que me importe, pero también es impresionante, nadie dijo que no.

Umi no pasó por alto el sarcasmo, pero no quito su gesto apretado:

—Ah, claro. Su trompo volador gigante. Yo prefiero avanzar hacia adelante, y no estar atorada en el mismo lugar.

Maki fingió seriedad. Había calentado un poco a la vieja peliazul.

—Por supuesto. Es esencial luchar por la buena causa.

—Siempre es preferible estar haciendo algo productivo que estar enredada en tantas complicaciones. Ayuda a envejecer con dignidad.

—¿Eso es lo que ha escuchado del proyecto? ¿Complicaciones?

—No me equivoco, ¿o sí? Lo dijo la general Ayase, lo dijo la Sentaku y lo dirá usted.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?

Umi señaló un pasillo extenso e hizo un gesto para que Makl la precediera. Salieron del hangar, y entraron en un pasillo amplio. Maki relajó su paso para que Umi, mayor que ella, se viera en la forzosa de caminar al lado de ella.

—Por lo que usted aparenta, estoy mal informada de la situación en Okayama.

—En efecto. Ya empezamos a trabajar en la fase tres y se está comenzando a generar el reactor de hipermateria y los generadores de escudos.

—¿Y su mano de obra?

—Reorganizamos a la comuna de Eli. La nueva líder ha accedido a proveernos con mano de obra a cambio de protección. Ha designado nuevos capataces para supervisar a los soldados y a los obreros. El proceso no ha sido más que conciliatorio. De hecho, ahora han dejado de lado la belicosidad y son una constructora oficial del Imperio.

—Entonces la felicito —dijo Umi en lo que a Maki le pareció un tono de falsa alegría.

—Pero como sabrá, el éxito conlleva nuevos retos.

—Rara vez es lo contrario.

Se detuvieron frente a un mirador inmenso para observar una nueva nave principal de flota. Un acorazado flotante, en su día inaugural.

—Sin nuevos retos, ni "complicaciones" o "procesos conciliatorios". Sólo resultados. Construido en menos de un año. —Umi lo presumió como si lo hubiera construido ella misma.

—Qué mal, obsoleta desde el primer día —dijo Maki en tono despectivo.

—Pero es temporal, ¿no es así, Nishikino-san? Aún así, creo que servirá hasta que por fin consiga terminar y desplegar la estación de combate. —recalcó el "por fin":

Ambas oficiales habían comenzado a rodearse mientras hablaban.

—El aguijón, nuestra arma principal, tendrá más poder que diez de esos juntos.

—Termínela y ciérreme la boca —dijo la almirante retadora.

Reanudaron el camino hacia la oficina secundaria de Umi, o eso fue lo que supuso Maki. Cuando se abrió la escotilla, Umi la invitó a pasar a una cabina relajada y decorada con buen gusto. Maki esperó a que la almirante se sentara para elegir una silla.

—Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿me dirijo a usted como comandante de flota, almirante, gobernadora o Hogo? —La habían ascendido de comandante de flota a almirante antes de que terminara la guerra, había sido gobernadora de una prefectura antes de que el conflicto estallara, y se había enterado de que recientemente le habían dado el título de Hogo, un nuevo rango que la Sentaku le había dado solo a una docena de sus oficiales y comandantes más valiosos. Por encima de los Hogo sólo estaban la Migite Takami y la misma Sentaku. A nivel político, la regente Minami también estaba por encima, pero en términos prácticos, ahora incluso ella estaba a la par de Umi

—Sigo prefiriendo almirante.

—Almirante será, entonces.

Umi la observó un momento antes de decir:

—Hábleme sobre esos nuevos retos que la trajeron hasta aquí desde Okayama.

—Como le decía, estamos entrando a una nueva fase, y la necesidad de materia prima y recursos aumenta.

—¿Se le acabó el metal que le robó a la CEPI?

Maki ignoró el comentario.

—Es mejor mantener este tipo de operaciones lejos de ojos curiosos, así que hemos buscado en los sectores menos poblados.

—En la Región de Kyushu y en las Islas Remotas, me imagino.

—Efectivamente. Después de hacer varias inspecciones cuidadosas, he seleccionado varias reservas que se adecúan a nuestros propósitos.

—¿Usted las seleccionó?

—Sí, para el proyecto. Pero aún así, el asunto de la obtención de los materiales tendrá que manejarse con delicadeza.

—Con sus métodos a usted no le acomoda la palabra.

Maki se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

—Fue la palabra que la Regente Minami utilizó. Quiere evitar cualquier cosa que pueda molestarle a los consejeros, o fomentar que inicié una campaña de propaganda mala contra el Imperio. Lo que menos necesitamos es otra CEPI.

—Una precaución razonable. Ciertamente no queremos que nadie empiece a fijarse en el proyecto. Ahora, varias compañías mineras que tenían nexos con Nozomi y su confederación han logrado conservar sus concesiones en decenas de reservas. ¿Por qué simplemente las retiran y se quedan con eso?

—Es lo que queremos hacer, pero con la justificación adecuada.

—La estación de combate será el arma más poderosa que el mundo haya visto jamás—Umi se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando—. Como tal, podría convertirse en el blanco de ataque de cualquier remanente opositor a la Sentaku de aquí a Hokkaido. Por lo tanto, tendrá que prestar atención especial a mantener ese ardid suyo.

Maki evaluó la defensiva de la almirante.

—Si me permite realizar una observación, almirante Sonoda, suena escéptica.

—Lo estoy, y de frente le digo que tengo mis reservas —dijo Umi, mirándola desafiante a los ojos—. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a dejar mis dudas de lado por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?

—Ambas servimos a mi Sentaku, ¿no es verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Y dígame, ¿mi Sentaku está al tanto de su plan de inventar justificaciones para apropiarse de reservas separatistas?

—Aún no lo sabe.

Umi sonrió.

—No se quede preocupada. Ella lo sabrá. Yo misma me encargaré de informarle.

* * *

Toyama era una ciudad levantada gracias al contrabando. Con varias salidas a la costa cerca, aún antes de que se revolucionara el viaje a la velocidad sub-sonido, ya era común el contrabando en toda la zona occidental del país por medio del agua. Era de los pocos lugares neutrales en la guerra, y la enorme influencia que tenían las altas familias criminales eran tan altas que ni imperiales ni separatistas por igual se habían atrevido a tocarlas. Con el comienzo del viaje a velocidad sub-sonido, un par de túneles que pasaban por ahí fueron rápidamente expropiados por los contrabandistas, y se volvieron un peaje que cualquiera que quisiera cruzar a salvo tenía que pasar. Así, la ciudad prosperaba. Algunas familias oriundas del lugar tenían antepasados de hasta veinte generaciones de aquel oficio, antes de que el megaescudo se levantara, e incluso antes del bombardeo en los tiempos remotos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquellas familias se enriquecieron de bloquear el paso y cobrar las remesas para cruzar desde Yamaguchi hasta Aomori. Además de estar atestada de pináculos majestuosos, parapetos, domos colosales y pabellones dignos de la realeza, la ciudad era conocida por su abundancia de mausoleos en honor de los padres, madres, hijas e hijos que murieron en la línea del deber ilegal, y que ahora eran recordados como héroes locales. Las tumbas eran del tamaño de mansiones, con torres y cápsulas de azulejo, campanarios, almenas y presencias holográficas de los difuntos. Los epitafios 3D se reproducían constante e ininterrumpidamente y sus costos de producción y mantenimiento se asemejaban a cualquier show de entretenimiento masivo. Los sarcófagos dentro de los osarios nunca estaban desprovistos de flores frescas o de tazones de agua y comida que los vivos les ofrendaban a las almas de sus seres queridos.

Toyama tenía una cantidad interminable de tránsito de personas y cápsulas que solo era equiparada por su cantidad de hoteles lujosos, cantinas y casinos. Nico Yazawa siempre desdeñaba los lugares más lujosos en favor de una cantina rascuache del centro llamada Shirome, cerca de donde estaba la casa de los demás Yazawa. No difería mucho de las demás cantinas que había en otros cientos de lugares del país, tal vez incluso del mundo; tampoco era ni más repugnante que la famosa Aozora de Tokio, ni más inspiradora que la Samawa de Hiroshima, pero tenía bebidas fuertes, atención de calidad, y los que servían sabían de la importancia de la discreción.

Nico estaba sentada junto con dos hombres y una mujer que se veían mucho mayores que ella, pero en realidad eran incluso menores. La mesa estaba cerca del bar, pero lejos de la banda, para que los cuatro pudieran conversar sin necesidad de gritarse. Nico tenían una bebida helada y sospechaba que al día siguiente tendría una resaca horrible.

—Uno pensaría que, ahora que los separatistas se han ido, habría más oportunidades —dijo uno de ellos, el de tez más clara.

—Ah, la guerra se empieza a sentir como una época dorada. —dijo la mujer, una contrabandista que había salido directo de Tokio y a la cual Nico había reclutado aún antes de la operación con Maki. —Con todo y el traqueteo que tuvimos que aguantar.

—Nada más pasamos de un desastre a otro —concluyó el tercero, esperando la respuesta de la capitana. Nunca llegó

—¿Qué ya a nadie le interesan las gangas? —preguntó la mujer, arrastrando un poco la voz.

—El trabajo está ahí, sólo que no hay suficiente para todos —argumentó el otro.

—Ya, ya. No es de extrañarse que todo se haya puesto tan competitivo —por fin soltó Nico. Estaba pensando en sus hermanitas, que ya habían crecido lo suficientes para llevarlas en la tripulación.

—Escuché que las peras se han puesto de moda por Tohoku. ¿Y si desviamos unas pocas provisiones para que se vuelvan más difíciles de conseguir? —sugirió la mujer.

Nico la miró con duda y un poco de ebriedad.

—Crear un mercado negro, dices…

—Sólo pera empezar —continuó la contrabandista. —Podríamos empezar por desviar un par de cargamentos. Y cuando los cosechadores empiecen a sentir la presión, les metemos un impuesto por cada kilo de fruta que produzcan y embarquen, así nos ahorraremos incluso el esfuerzo de tener que seguir desviando los envíos. Después, las daremos al precio que queramos. Ya saben, diversificar y todo eso…

—No sé, suena demasiado laborioso —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿Y por peras? —añadió con algo de burla su compañero.

Nico solamente exhaló en señal de aburrimiento.

—Estoy harta de esa canción —gritó para que la banda escuchara, y de inmediato cambiaron de pieza—. En serio que me sigue a todos lados.

—Deberías hacer tu propia banda —dijo la mujer.

—A lo mejor ganaría más que en mi situación actual —sonrió Nico. Pensó en algo mejor para las niñas.

—Claramente no saben nada de bandas —dijo el primero de los hombres.

Nico se quedó con la idea, no de una banda, pero sí de cumplir el otro sueño de toda su vida.

Los colegas, amigos y competidores de antaño llenaban la cantina, y llevaban la tarde entera embriagándose, unidos por su miseria. En el bar, la pareja que era dueña servía y preparaba tragos a diestra y siniestra para contrabandistas con turbantes, tocados, atuendos holgados y uno que otro cuchillo fino. Alrededor de ellos, meseros y meseras ataviados seductivamente ejercían su oficio y, como por arte de magia, mantenían el alcohol fluyendo sin interrupción.

Nico pensó en su madre y como desde que apenas empezaba en las andadas del contrabando, hacía como veinte años, se veía realmente preocupada por ver como su hija se desaparecía por semanas desviando cargamentos, de cereales, en Okinawa. Tal vez la fruta no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo…

A pesar del desplome reciente de su economía, se consideraba suertuda de haber sobrevivido a la guerra. Incluso luego de que el asunto del rapto y rescate de Maki la volviera una persona non-grata para los separatistas, logró mantenerse ocupada y a flote. Tal como lo sospechaba, Nozomi hizo una de sus apariciones que la tomaban por sorpresa poco después, y recordaba como en vez de ver enojo, todavía veía tristeza en sus brillantes ojos verdes. La captura de Ayase le había venido mal a Nozomi, se veía tan deprimida que ni fue capaz de castigar a Nico por su traición. La dejó ir, aunque perdió todo contacto con la CEPI después de eso. Se creía que Nozomi había muerto en Wakayama, pero Nico no le daba fe. Era demasiado molesta como para dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

A Nico, casi al fin de la guerra, la habían arrestado en Iwate por bloquear el comercio de ciertos productos, pero el Imperio, específicamente Maki, había pagado su fianza. Le destrozaron dos de sus cargueros, pero la misma Maki la ayudó a comprar sus reemplazos al costo. Perdió una tripulación, ganó otra, la volvió a perder, y se salvó por poco de la invasión de Shizuoka, solo para caer en la toma relámpago a Mie. El fin de la guerra la tomó desprevenida en la misma Kochi, donde estaba de mandadera del patriarca de una familia criminal. Después de eso no pudo levantarse del pozo, apenas podía encontrar trabajo.

Tenía fe en el nuevo orden del país, si todo el poder lo tendría Honoka no tardaría en crearse una enorme red de contrabandos, esa mujer era demasiado ingenua. Aún así, se tomaba cualquier molestia para no meterse en confrontaciones imperiales, ni en causas ideales de ninguna índole. Ahora operaba como intermediaria; movía mercancía entre los productores y los proveedores. Se había convertido en lo que le esperaba en su natal Okinawa, una vulgar transportista, con un sueldo miserable de transportista. Y justo cuando no podía caer más bajo, quién la buscaba sino…

Una conmoción repentina la arrancó de su tren de pensamientos.

Dos ebrios discutían por un "acompañante temporal" o por un trago, probablemente la segunda opción. Ambos desenfundaron sus dagas curvas, pero estaban demasiado bebidos como para siquiera blandirlas en la dirección correcta. Un grupo de clientes los detenía, más preocupados por recibir una acuchillada accidental que por la integridad de los borrachos.

Por lo menos, el ruido de la pelea detuvo la música por un rato.

—¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian! —Nico les gritó a sus compañeros por encima del hombro.

—Mira lo que va a pasar —le señaló discretamente la tokiota.

Nico siguió la señal con la mirada hacia la puerta principal, justo a tiempo para divisar a dos soldados imperiales entrar. En cuanto ubicaron a los ebrios de las dagas, avanzaron hacia ellos y los agarraron del cuello para arrastrarlos a la salida. El público abucheó y profirió todo tipo de maldiciones coloridas.

—¿Desde cuándo pueden arrestarte por una pelea de cantina? —Nico preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Nuevas órdenes de la Sentaku —contestó uno de sus compañeos.

—Antes los soldados eran los que empezaban las peleas… Digo, una cosa es que la Sentaku prohíba las rutas tradicionales de contrabando, pero, ¿una discusión cantinera?

—La preservación del orden.

Los músicos de la banda retomaron la canción en donde la habían interrumpido,

Nico estaba a punto de fondear su trago, cuando la contrabandista le dijo:

—Creo que acaba de entrar tu contacto.

Nico echó un vistazo a la puerta de nuevo; reconoció de inmediato a la persona, aún sin el uniforme y con el cambio de peinado. Su cabello tinto era irreconocible, y a pesar de intentar ir ataviada como una contrabandista más, por su manera de caminar se delataba a sí misma de inmediato.

—Sí, es ella.

—¡Recuerda incluirnos en tus planes! —le dijo la contrabandista en un tono amistoso, mientras Nico se ponía de pie.

Se abrió paso en entre la gente, tambaleándose un poco aquí y allá, para llegar a donde estaba sentada la nueva visitante de Shirome. Se había sentado en una esquina, lo más lejos posible de la banda, y Nico lo tomó como una buena señal. A pesar de no ver el arma, casi aseguraba que en algún lugar secreto había de llevarla. Casi no sabía nada de ella, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca iba sin algo con qué defenderse.

—Odio esta canción —dijo su contacto en cuanto la vio acercarse.

"Otra buena señal" pensó Nico. Le sonrió con complicidad y se sentó.

No había visto a Riko desde la operación en Kogawa y en Kochi; su presencia le trajo recuerdos de la familia tan extraña a la que había ayudado a escapar de la segunda ciudad que habían visitado: una científica que no quería nada que ver en la guerra, su mujer combativa y la niña. Nico se preguntó qué sería de ellas.

Riko se veía igual que antes, excepto por unas cicatrices en el entrecejo que no estaban allí hace dos años, y claro, la enorme trenza con la que se había peinado para no ser tan reconocida.

—Eres difícil de encontrar, Nico-san.

—Pero me encontraste de todas formas.

—¿Te invito algo de beber? —Riko llamó a un mesero. Nico levantó su vaso a medio llenar.

—Todavía tengo —Pensó que sería lo mejor no nublarse más el juicio, por lo menos no frente a Riko.

Riko se pidió a sí misma un trago de amasake y se puso cómoda.

—Te ves bien Nico, considerando la situación.

—Tú también. Admito que la trenza me gusta.

Riko pasó la mano por su cicatriz.

—Fue en Okayama. Estaba combatiendo a un grupo de obreros renegados y un salvaje se lanzó a mi cabeza. Estoy esperando a que el seguro de veteranos me pague la curación.

—¿No seguiste haciendo carrera militar?

—Claro que sí. Pero no ha sido lo mismo; quizá si hubiera sido parte de la armada uniformada lo habría sido, pero sólo por un pelo me salvé de que me metieran al uniforme rojo y azul como a todos los reclutas de la academia. Me fui por… algo diferente.

—¿Has sabido algo de nuestra… antigua amiga?

—¿Te refieres a Nishikino-san? —Riko la estudió. Nico asintió con gran aprensión, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo. Incluso notó la mirada extrañada de Riko.

—Ni pío. Sólo supe que sobrevivió a la guerra y está entera. Según sé sigue con los ingenieros, construyendo cosas grandes.

—¿Nada de contacto con ella? —insistió Nico.

—Tú lo sabes. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Medio año antes de que terminara la guerra, más o menos, me enteré de que me estaba buscando; así que me volví… infrecuente, digamos, en mis círculos. Es la primera vez que estoy en Toyama desde entonces.

—Eso era lo que había que hacer. Por lo menos si realmente no querías que ten encontrara.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé. —Nico se relajó un poco. Casi aseguraba que Riko seguía trabajando con Maki, pero parecía que estaba aquí por sus propios medios. —Sólo me había preguntado si te había enviado para cobrarme… sus servicios.

—¿Cobrarte? ¿Qué tendría que cobrarte? —ahora Riko era la que se veía un poco dudosa.

—Pues, me sacó de la cárcel y me ayudó a buscar un par de naves de reemplazo, pero es cierto, ¿qué tendría que cobrarme? —La bebida de Riko llegó a la mesa; Nico propuso brindar—. ¡Salud por habernos librado de Maki!

—Salud por las buenas bonanzas —dijo Riko con una sonrisa tranquila y madura. Terminó su bebida de un solo trago y retiró su vaso de enfrente. —Hablando de eso, ¿cómo te trata la paz?

—Mal. No gano ni una fracción de lo que ganaba durante la guerra. La paz no es buena para los contrabandistas.

—Entonces puede que tenga una solución para ti.

—Supongo que escuchar no hace daño. —Se inclinó hacia Riko, segura de que el alcohol hablaba por ella y por eso había aceptado. Riko bajó la voz.

—He estado trabajando… En un depósito imperial lleno de armas separatistas.

Nico se sorprendió genuinamente. No se la imaginaba haciendo negocios sucios allí por órdenes de Maki. Era demasiada iniciativa por parte de la mujer a la que había visto como la mandadera de la teniente comandante.

—Pensé que todo estaba siendo desmantelado o quemado en alguna fundidora u otra. ¿Para qué querría alguien viejos androides de combate, si el nuevo Imperio está rebosante de cruceros flotantes y de soldados?

—No están fundiendo todo. No tengo idea de por qué guardan tantas cosas, pero nadie las revisa ni las cataloga. Supongo que nadie tiene intenciones de hacerlo jamás.

—Ajá —dijo Nico lenta y cautelosamente.

—Estoy sustrayendo varias cosas y, ¡todo está en oferta!

—Pero la guerra terminó —Nico sacudió la cabeza, perpleja. Riko resopló en burla.

—La guerra está en pausa Nico-san. Hay grupos rebeldes a quienes les urge tener estas cosas para cuando comience de nuevo. Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer negocios con esas cosas, sino después ellos las conseguirán, y gratis.

—¿Ese es tu remedio, traficar armas? —Nico soltó una carcajada más fuerte de lo necesario—. Antes de que entraras, vi a dos soldados imperiales sacar a dos tipos a rastras por pelearse en un bar.

—No te preocupes por los imperiales. Todo lo tenemos bajo control.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Bajo control cómo, Riko?

—La gente con la que trabajo tiene control absoluto sobre su inteligencia y su logística: patrullas, cuellos de botella, inspecciones, etc. Todos los involucrados reciben una tajada justa de las ganancias para asegurarse de que nadie hunda a nadie. Solo tendrías que hacer algunas entregas.

—Quizá no estoy tan desesperada como crees, ¿ya pensaste eso? —Nico se apartó el trago de enfrente.

—Sí lo estás. Las dos lo sabemos. Maki lo sabe.

—¿Revisaron mi estado de cuenta?

—A lo mejor crees que te iría mejor colaborando con los líderes criminales, pero…

—No. Quiero empezar un grupo de idols —Riko se soltó a reír como loca, como loca y con sinceridad, aunque Nico hablaba en serio.

—Maki vendrá por ti Nico. Te ofrezco una alternativa. Sólo puedo decirte que estas operaciones son pan comido. De alguna u otra manera, estas armas van a terminar en el mercado negro o en manos de cárteles criminales. Pero, ¿no quisieras involucrarte antes de que eso pase?

Nico no pudo evitar considerarlo.

—Estamos hablando de mover, qué, ¿androides de combate? ¿armas de Lisan? ¿Cañones de iones? ¿Misiles de protones? Mi remolque no es lo suficientemente grande como para llevar esas cosas.

—No te adelantes. Si fuera necesario, te podríamos dar un transporte adecuado. Sólo debes realizar las entregas.

—Así que Maki quiere un piloto de confianza.

—Nishikino-san quiere más que eso de ti—dijo Riko con una sonrisa pícara, pero luego desvió el tema de nuevo—. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿cómo es posible que no entiendas? Te estoy manteniendo oculta de ella. Después de un par de entregas, te daré una lista de precios. Tú puedes negociar tus asuntos como tú quieras. Tú escoge tu tripulación y tu transporte. Sólo tienes que informarme tu destino y tu ruta para limpiarte el camino de obstáculos y conseguirte autorizaciones. Seguramente los fracasados de tus amigos de por allá también necesitan trabajo —señaló con la cabeza en dirección de la mesa donde seguían bebiendo sus tres compañeros.

—No es cuestión de necesitar el trabajo o no. Es cuestión de no ir a prisión.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, cambiar de profesión? ¿Vivir como algún perdedor que se emociona hasta de ver un atardecer? Intenta hacer un par de entregas, Nico-chan. Si no te gusta, toma tus ganancias y retírate. Ponte a practicar para tu grupo de idols…

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo?**

**De nuevo es algo parecido a una introducción a esta nueva parte de la historia, y algo muy divertido y que he disfrutado bastante es que no se sabe nada todavía ni de Hanayo ni de Rin ni de la pequeña Hanamaru. Las tres están ausentes en este capítulo. Por otro lado, volver a ver a Nico-chan es lindo, me ha agradado bastante volver a tener a la idol número 1 del universo por aquí, y mejor aún, ahora si deseando ser la idol número 1 del universo. ¿Nico logrará crear su grupo de idols? ¿En qué andará metida Riko? ¿Será que Maki está detrás de todo? ¿Cuándo estallará la tensión tan fuerte que se traen Umi y Maki? ¿Le ayudará a Maki a mejorar su situación actual el hecho de tener amarrada a Hanayo? ¿Cuándo veremos que Maki y Nico se junten de nuevo? De hecho, esa sí es una pregunta que ni yo me acuerdo exactamente de cuando se responde, creo que es dentro de dos o tres capítulos.**

**Mientras tanto, y pasando a la sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, les confieso que finalmente me he quedado sin capítulos adelantados, sí, esa ración enorme que nunca creí que se me fuera a acabar ha llegado a su fin. Ya este es el último capítulo que tenía preparado, aunque también tengo ya casi terminado el capítulo siguiente, que estuve haciendo en Semana Santa, entonces, para compensar estas tres semanas que me tardé en actualizar, el próximo domingo vuelve a haber capítulo de Catálisis. Pasando a esa sección que a nadie le interesa llamada la vida de la autora, he entrado a período de exámenes finales, y la verdad es que, no intento justificarme por lo de la semana pasada, pero, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de actualizar y me di cuenta de que se me olvidó subir el capítulo hasta el miércoles. Ese día dije "Si es cierto, tenía que actualizar desde el domingo" Perdónenme por eso, en serio, a pesar de no tener muchos lectores, valoro a cada una de las personitas que tengo por aquí, y no me gusta fallar con el ritmo de las dos semanas. Les ruego que me perdonen.**

**Y ya sin nada más que decir, voy terminando para no rellenar esto con más palabras. Espero que comenten si este capítulo les gustó y qué piensan de la historia. Sin más me despido, yo soy Aramaru, todos cuídense muchísimo, y nos vemos dentro de una semanita. ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	16. 16- Las ligas mayores

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Que gusto volver a aparecerme por aquí con esta historia, con el primer capítulo que he escrito para ésta en meses. No puedo decir que es lo primero que termino el mismo día que lo publico, porque están los dos capítulos del cumpleaños de Hanamaru, pero aún así es un momento rarito. Con el cierre de semestre, me ha estado dando un poquito más de tiempo de sentarme a escribir, y como prometí en el capítulo pasado, lo subo con sólo una semana para compensar el retraso de tres semanas de la semana pasada.**

**Sin más por el momento, no quiero seguirlos molestando, así que, en este capítulo volvemos con Rin y Hanayo, y de hecho habrá cosas muy interesantes con esas dos, un poco de Nico-chan y creo que un poco de Maki. Es un capítulo largo ahora que lo pienso, tal vez de los más largos de la historia.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_16_

_Las ligas mayores_

* * *

A Tokio se le describía constantemente como una prefectura-ciudad, una ecumenópolis Los edificios urbanos del centro se levantaban kilómetros de altura, y alcanzaban el cielo, pero estaban tan juntos que el enorme vacío que debería de haber entre ellos apenas era notable. Por eso no se habían construido las instalaciones del nuevo proyecto ahí, decía Maki. Era demasiado cerrado y llamaría demasiadas atenciones no deseadas. A Hanayo le daba más confianza poder estar en un lugar conocido, pero las instalaciones la habían embobado tanto que olvidó que estaba a menos de una hora en tren de la ciudad donde casi perdía la vida. Originalmente, se decía que los terrenos del pueblo de Uchiura se habían librado de ser explotados y convertidos en un enorme muelle por ser un terreno privado con problemas legales. Sin embargo, las prohibiciones no evitaron que muchos marineros aprovecharan del pueblo para construir sus casas y las de sus familias, y para cuando el Antiguo Imperio se dio cuenta el asentamiento era lo suficientemente grande como para simplemente deshabitarlo, por lo que expropiaron el terreno y se encargaron de repartirlo entre la gente de manera informal. El acuerdo no era permanente, pero en los años de decadencia del Antiguo Imperio, el abuelo del difunto esposo de la Sentaku había dado por perpetuidad el derecho de las tierras a los marineros que construyeron ahí originalmente. El pueblo sagrado de Uchiura recibió el reconocimiento que necesitaba, y era de hecho una de las maravillas del Borde Medio, según decía Rin.

Era curioso como parecía que todo a su alrededor había crecido enormemente a lo largo y a lo alto. El monte Fuji era lo único que los mantenía aislados del resto del mundo moderno, y literalmente se encontraban encerrados en todas direcciones menos en la que daba al mar. Aún así, los habitantes nunca se quejaron, y una vez que construyeron escuelas y un templo, vivieron felices con un estilo de vida que ya había pasado de moda muchos años atrás.

Ahora, varios de los pobladores originales serían removidos no sólo de sus hogares, sino de la región entera. En cuanto terminó la Guerra de las Prefecturas, se promulgó un edicto imperial que citaba leyes de expropiación arcaicas para reubicar a casi la mitad de ellos en un "sitio similar", en una de las islas remotas que se encontraban despojadas. Así que, tan pronto como, o fueron reubicados, y fueron acogidos por vecinos amables, el Nuevo Imperio arrasó con las estructuras humildes y pavimentó sus campos. Borraron los caminos de arena que con los años se habían tallado en la superficie; en su lugar, se erigieron torres de vigilancia y estaciones de control de acceso. Diseñaron una pista para la llegada de cápsulas enormes entre los edificios cercanos para facilitar la entrada y salida de investigadores y material, desde la cual también se podía derribar a cualquier otro tránsito aéreo de inmediato, ante una amenaza de ataque. Los cercanos que visitaban el pueblo para esparcimiento y para darse un respiro de los monótonos aires de las ciudades protestaron lo más que pudieron su cierre al público. Ahora, a menos que se fuera o habitante comprobado de la mitad no destruida, o trabajador de Brillo Eterno, no se permitía siquiera el acceso. La Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden se encargó rigurosamente de establecer un sistema de vigilancia para que la entrada a las instalaciones estuviera cerrada a todos los ojos de extraños. Para poder acceder, se necesitaba portar insignias, como las del ejército, en los uniformes, que transmitían información codificada a las cámaras de seguridad y establecían los límites de acceso de cada usuario. La mayoría de los asistentes de investigación salieron del mismo pueblo, aunque los investigadores habían llegado de todos los rincones del país, aunque los de Tokio abundaban.

Las medidas de seguridad y el trato a los locales le parecieron exageradas a Hanayo, aunque se las vendieron a ella y a los demás investigadores como "indispensables" para proteger la información contra espías rivales. Hanayo sabía que las medidas derivaban de la desconfianza de la guerra. Un ejemplo más del precio de la paz.

Fuera de eso, las instalaciones parecían salidas de un sueño. De hecho, lo eran. Habían salido de su sueño. El edificio principal era un cubo colosal multinivel que le recordó a la planta de Comunicaciones Cocoa. La única diferencia era que el techo del complejo de las instalaciones de Brillo Eterno estaba a una altura menor, por lo que se sentía mucho menos alto y un poco más íntimo Las provisiones y los materiales que llegaban a prisa a la pista cercana eran transportados a una zona de aterrizaje mucho más pequeña en la azotea (la de la entrada principal únicamente recibía huéspedes y materiales colosales) y varios remolcadores la llevaban hasta el edificio principal. Los niveles superiores se usaban como bodegas, mientras que los inferiores eran usados como cuartos de investigación, instalaciones láser, centros de desarrollo, laboratorios, bibliotecas y áreas de descanso. Los niveles subterráneos eran cuartos de mantenimiento, o bien, estaciones de energía. Todo para un equipo que en total consistiría en aproximadamente quinientas personas. Sobre las zonas de aterrizaje, el logo imperial de la compañía se divisaba con obviedad desde arriba.

El proyecto y todo lo relacionado con él fue bien manejado por los medios. El escándalo de la destrucción del pueblo sagrado y del desalojo de casi la mitad de la población recibió un torrente de escrutinio al principio, pero la mayoría aceptó que el lugar se convirtiera en un recinto para el conocimiento, especialmente cuando se trataba de una investigación de energía renovable.

Hanayo recibió tratamiento de luminaria cuando visitó las instalaciones en obra. Le incomodaba muchísimo la atención, por lo que pidió antes de regresar que no le hicieran especial reverencia. Insistió en usar el mismo uniforme que todos, en comer en la misma cafetería que todos y en atender a todos por igual con cualquier problema o sugerencia; aunque tenía con ella a un equipo de aproximadamente una decena de personas dedicado sólo a resolver conflictos y lidiar con los empleados. Debía reportarse con una junta directiva de seis miembros que rendían cuentas directamente a la Sentaku. Sus aposentos incluían una oficina equipada con biblioteca, cuarto de computadoras y una plataforma de comunicaciones. Además, allí mismo, estaba la residencia diseñada especialmente para su familia, aunque decidieron por si acaso conservar su departamento en Tokio, por si Rin y Hanamaru no se adaptaban adecuadamente.

Las instalaciones no se inauguraron formalmente hasta casi diez meses después de que Maki los viera en Aomori. Políticos y dignatarios de todo el país asistieron al evento. Se dieron recorridos, se sirvió comida y bebida, se dieron discursos. Después de todas las formalidades, Hanayo llegó a su primer día de trabajo, impecablemente vestida con el mismo uniforme que todos, y con el cabello de nuevo corto hasta los hombros, como lo había tenido antes de los incidentes en Kochi.

El laboratorio acababa de recibir el cristal celestial más grande que había visto en su vida. Una grúa lo movía a una plataforma para su análisis El euhedral traslúcido era del tamaño de una vivienda pequeña e iba más allá de su imaginación. Lo miró flotar a su destino; no lograba determinar si ese era su estado natural o si había sido pulido por manos y herramientas desconocidas.

Los compañeros nuevos de Hanayo seguían el cristal con la mirada a través de la habitación cavernosa, igual de pasmados que ella. Había esperado trabajar con al menos un par de sus antiguos compañeros, pero varios científicos del instituto no volvieron a Tokio tras la guerra. Maki había dicho que varios trabajaban en el proyecto, pero no mencionó que en prefecturas diversas, haciendo investigación adicional en otras instalaciones más pequeñas que estaban en construcción. Hanayo intuyó que el trabajo de Maki era supervisar la construcción y desarrollo de esas instalaciones lejanas de acuerdo con sus descubrimientos.

Nadie sabía que pensar del cristal.

—Sus caras no muestran evidencias de uso de herramientas—dijo uno de ellos; un inspector de cabello negro oscuro, y mirada madura de color verde que se veía un par de años mayor que Hanayo—. Si se mira de cerca, la matriz parece tener movimiento adentro, como una especie de organelos.

Hanayo había observado esa propiedad cuando estudió los cristales que Maki le había dado. Sus experimentos en el laboratorio del Instituto de Ciencias Aplicadas revelaron que tener contacto prolongado con ellos afectaba radicalmente el sueño. No había dormido bien en meses, y, cuando por fin sucumbía ante el agotamiento, soñaba con su investigación. Los Iluminados establecían una especie de relación con sus cristales a través de la Chikara. ¿Sería posible que los cristales afectaran también a la gente que no tuviera la conexión con ella?

No era de sorprender que todavía no se hubiera logrado sintetizarlos.

—¿Sabemos de dónde proviene? —preguntó Hanayo mientras colocaban el cristal celestial en la plataforma de análisis.

—Sí, pero la información podría ser apócrifa —dijo el mismo inspector—. Al parecer, lo encontraron en una bodega oculta del Borde Exterior, donde lo habían ocultado los Iluminados.

—Entonces, le pertenecía a la Orden.

—Originalmente sí, pero aquí viene la parte extraña: se dice que los Iluminados se lo confiscaron a un grupo criminal que tenía planeado venderlo a los separatistas.

Hanayo había quedado estupefacta. Si la historia era cierta, entonces los separatistas habían estado investigando, quizá basándose en el trabajo del Doctor Uchiuda. Tenía mucho sentido, Nozomo había sido una poderosa Iluminada, ¿quién mejor que la presidenta de la CEPI, maestra del proyector celestial, para usar el cristal de su arma en otras armas? Sólo pensarlo le dio vértigo. ¿Qué secretos habría en los archivos de los Iluminados, en su enorme templo de Tokio? ¿Se le permitiría el acceso a ellos? ¿El cristal frente a ella era el único en su tipo? ¿Existían otros más grandes? ¿Podría visitar mundos con vetas de cristales celestiales? ¿Quién las minaba? ¿Los mineros sentirían el mismo insomnio que ella? ¿Qué sería de los templos secretos de la Orden, incrustados y decorados con cristales de todas formas y tamaños…?

Tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de la plataforma para recobrar el equilibrio. Miles de estrellas explotaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Sintió que caminaba sobre fuego.

—¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Hanayo? —le preguntó el inspector, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Hanayo logró voltear hacia el inspector y se forzó a asentir con la cabeza; sus ojos le recordaban a los de Aiko Kurosawa.

—Quiero hacer pruebas con los niveles piezoeléctricos antes de experimentar con el medio activo para hacer el bombeo óptico.

—Haremos las preparaciones necesarias. —el inspector hizo una reverencia.

Hanayo perdió la mirada en las profundidades de la piedra diáfana. ¿Se podría cortar o fragmentar? ¿Se le podrían aplicar dopantes para incrementar su productividad y rendimiento de energía? ¿Se podría alterar su superficie?

Tantas, tantísimas preguntas…

* * *

¿Usted es la capitana? —le dijo uno de los soldados imperiales a Nico, como si no quisiera aceptar la idea.

—Capitana Nico Yazawa, sí.

—Bien, síganos entonces.

Nico siguió al par de soldados que lo condujeron a través de la estación de mando del punto de control. Los transportes de carga que entraban y salían de ciertos sectores de las Prefecturas Occidentales estaban sujetas a revisiones aleatorias que no pretendían confiscar productos prohibidos, sino asegurar que nadie transportara mercancías controladas por las corporaciones. Los capitanes debían tener todos sus documentos y manifiestos a la mano, y someterse a inspectores civiles, o, en caso de prefecturas en recuperación de la guerra, cuadrillas de soldado imperiales.

La tripulación recibió órdenes de quedarse a bordo de la cápsula, que actualmente hacía las veces de remolcador. Los cañones iónicos y demás municiones que Nico había obtenido del contacto de Riko en el depósito imperial estaba ocultos dentro de módulos cilíndricos, que generalmente transportaban gas natural comprimido, un combustible doméstico muy cotizado. Los inspectores de los bloqueos revisaban que los módulos cumplieran con los estándares de capacidad y demás regulaciones, pero esta vez no lo hicieron. Una vez que se identificó la firma del carguero de Nico, se le instruyó que avanzara y se reportase directamente a la estación de mando.

Uno de los soldados imperiales le hablaba al micrófono de su casco mientras caminaban. Algunos corredores después, un oficial mayor y desgarbado le indicó a Nico que pasara a una oficina estrecha. Cuando la escotilla se cerró detrás de ella, el imperial se sentó a la orilla de la mesa y examinó a Nico con la mirada. Pensó que la veía con desprecio, no sólo por ser contrabandista.

—Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes —anunció.

Nico intentó no demostrar el golpe que sintió por dentro. Era todo lo que temía escuchar desde que salió del depósito de contrabando. Se imaginaba a Maki detrás de todo esto, metiéndola en un problema aún mayor usando a Riko.

—No puedo decir que me sorprende —dijo, preparándose para irse esposada.

El oficial arrugó la frente y soltó una risotada.

—No se me adelante capitana. Sólo estamos simplificando la entrega. —Tomó el control del proyector de la mesa y prendió un mapa a escala. —Cuando llegue a Asago, en la prefectura de Hyogo, el control del puerto le transmitirá unas coordenadas para que se inserte a la órbita. Pero en lugar de remolcar la carga al pozo, esperará en el punto de inserción. Un par de transportistas lo interceptaran. Sólo tiene que soltar los módulos de su remolque y ellos bajarán todo.

Nico se mordió el labio superior.

—Bueno, sí, como dice, me facilita el trabajo… Excepto por una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Recibiré mi pago al entregar el cargamento en su destino. Si lo dejo ir en manos de alguien más, podrían no considerar mi entrega, ¿entiende el dilema?

El oficial sonrió sin humor.

—Revise su cuenta después de que suelte el cargamento. Si hay algún problema, le pide a los transportistas que los presenten, regresa el cargamento a su remolque y contacta a la Jefa Riko.

Nico estuvo un momento en silencio, derrotada por la falta de argumentos.

—¿Por qué no puedo bajar por el pozo?

—¿Qué más da? Ya quedamos en que es más fácil.

—No, no, sólo es curiosidad.

—Mientras más pronto se libere de ese mal hábito, mejor. No es bueno para los negocios. Si algo le preocupa, pregúntele a la Jefa Riko cuando la vea, pero aprenda a no preguntar en medio de una operación, sólo obedezca, ¿entiende?

—Sí, entiendo. —respondió Nico, con sumisión forzada. Le recordaba a Maki, y odiaba tratar con gente como Maki. Se había convertido en contrabandista para no tener que trabajar con gente como Maki.

El mismo par de soldados que la escoltaron a la cabina la condujeron de vuelta su remolque, donde tuvo que asegurarle a su tripulación, que incluía a sus dos hermanitas y a sus tres amigos de la cantina, que la operación seguía en curso. Siguió pensando en las nuevas instrucciones mientras entraba a velocidad sub-sonido.

"Sólo obedece"

Excepto por la modificación de la entrega, todo marchaba según prometió Riko. Le había tomado la palabra cuando dijo que Maki no estaba involucrada, pero todo el asunto le olía a operación encubierta. Tal vez y si era la pelirroja la que estaba detrás de todo, y ni siquiera Riko lo sabía. No, Riko obviamente lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué podría ganar el Imperio de crear un mercado negro de armas? A menos que quisiera continuar con la guerra por alguna razón, pero bien podría ser que en verdad se tratara de un grupo de veteranos e imperiales corruptos con la capacidad de explotar la debilidad de un sistema imperfecto.

Nico desaceleró de la velocidad sub-sonido a una distancia considerable del poblado de Asago. Justo pasaban por encima de los límites de la ciudad cuando el control del puerto aéreo envió un mensaje con datos cifrados para el procedimiento de inserción y aterrizaje. Nico nunca había aterrizado en la ciudad, pero desde el aire lucía prístino, especialmente para un mundo de las Prefecturas Occidentales, donde aún se libraban batallas entre los remanentes de la CEPI y el nuevo Imperio. Sabía que varias operaciones mineras exaliadas de la CEPI y afiliadas a la Alianza Corporativa seguían funcionando de encubierto, pero con todo y la secrecía, era bien sabido que cuidaban con minucia su impacto ambiental.

—Vamos a soltar los módulos —le informó a una de sus dos copilotos, su hermana Cocoa.

—¿No vamos a bajar el cargamento nosotros?

—Cambio de planes.

—¿Desde cuándo? —dijo la otra, Cocoro.

—¿Y bueno, a ustedes qué les importa? Sólo obedezcan.

—Sólo nos da curiosidad, Onee-chan.

El resto de la tripulación, incluyendo a sus tres amigos de la cantina, desconectaron los contenedores. A través del mirador delantero, Cocoa observó a los transportistas moverlos,

—Ya tienen el producto. Nada podría obligarlos a pagar.

Nico ya estaba en proceso de revisar su cuenta. Cuando aparecieron los números, le dijo a Cocoro y a Cocoa que vinieran a ver.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo su hermanita con más volumen del que pensó—. ¿Todo eso?

Nadie en toda la tripulación supo que decir. Era más de lo que todos ellos juntos pudieron haber ganado en la guerra entera.

* * *

Rin le concedió a Hanayo bastante tiempo y espacio para acostumbrarse a las instalaciones. En cuanto entró con la pequeña Hanamaru al cuarto de investigación, la niña se maravilló tanto como su madre lo había hecho la primera vez.

—No creo que sea buena idea que la tengamos por aquí. Hay lugares muy altos y poca seguridad con los barandales nya —dijo Rin.

—Necesita un casco, ciertamente. —concedió Hanayo, y señaló hacia las pantallas de arriba de la consola de comunicaciones—. Por lo menos, siempre sabremos dónde está.

Rin se tomó un momento para seguir sus movimientos en la consola. Hanayo fue la que habló.

—Podríamos considerar que acolchen las paredes, también.

Ambas madres siguieron observando a Hanamaru hasta que se convencieron de que no había peligro. Luego, Hanayo puso una vista del laboratorio principal.

—Rin-chan. Hay algo que me muero por enseñarte.

Rin miró hacia todos lados mientras Hanayo operaba las pantallas. Todo lo que veía lucía impecablemente limpio y estéril, al punto de hacer que Comunicaciones Cocoa luciera hogareño en comparación. A Hanayo y al resto del equipo no les molestaban las medidas de seguridad, y supuso que ella también se acostumbraría, pero la situación de los locales y el pueblo de Uchiura seguía incomodándola muchísimo.

—Mira esto —dijo Hanayo con sus ojos violetas brillando tanto como el cristal, mientras la imagen aparecía. El monitor mostraba un cristal enorme traslúcido.

—Eso no puede ser un cristal celestial nya…

—Pero lo es. —Hanayo parecía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima—. Mira, quiero que lo veas en persona. —oprimió otro botón de la consola y en la pantalla apareció un hombre que a Rin le recordaba demasiado a Aiko Kurosawa.

—Kurosawa-san, ¿puede colocar el cristal en la plataforma de observación? Quiero que alguien muy importante lo vea.

—Claro, Hanayo-san. De inmediato lo coloco.

—Gracias, Kurosawa-san. Vamos de inmediato para allá.

Rin quedó extrañada por la coincidencia.

—¿Kurosawa nya?

—Resulta que estuve conversando un poco, y resulta que el inspector en jefe de este enorme cristal es el hermano mayor de nuestra amiga, la directora Aiko. Parece que va mejorando poco a poco, pero para este hombre, Mizuo Kurosawa, la cosa no ha ido tan bien. Dicen que su familia era importante en la pesca de la bahía, pero con los cambios recientes cambió un poco su línea de trabajo. Ahora tiene que mantener a sus dos hijas, a su mujer y a su hermana. Es una coincidencia interesante, ¿no te parece?

—Y pensar que hace un par de meses, su hermana era tu jefa nya…

—Y pensar que estuvimos en la misma ciudad que ella el día que casi se acaba nuestro destino…

Mientras conversaban, ya habían llegado hasta la plataforma de observación, donde el cristal ya estaba colocado. Del otro lado, protegido detrás de una vitrina de cristal, estaba el hombre al que habían visto en la pantalla. Hanayo saludó con pena y algo de nerviosismo, Rin con energía. El hombre respondió al saludo más como Rin.

—En la mayoría de los casos, los cristales celestiales surgen en la superficie por la actividad sísmica de algunas fallas geológicas, combinadas con la presión salina exacta del nivel del mar. Por eso se dice que sólo se generan cuando una placa oceánica roza a una continental. En todo caso, el movimiento deber ser horizontal. Los cristales suben y atrapan impurezas en el camino, por eso se dice que los cristales celestiales se cultivan, y no que se minan. Los pequeños son más comunes y están en la superficie, al alcance de la mano, pero ocultos en cuevas, arroyos, conductos de lava de volcanes inactivos y a veces dentro de la roca celestial, que se dice que es "cristal" falso. Pero este… Este claramente fue minado y pulido, aunque no hemos podido definir con exactitud de qué prefectura lo han sacado. Tiene trazas de una corteza café que seguramente lo protegía, quizá lo descubrieron dentro de una vaina inmensa. Tuvo que haber estado en algún lugar remoto e inhabitado, del que sólo sabían los Iluminados…

Rin observó a Hanayo hablar; parecía que le hablaba al cristal más que hablarle a ella. Reconoció su mirada de científica loca exhausta, la de cuando se obsesionaba con algo. Llevaba meses sin dormir bien. En el departamento había bocetos y garabatos hasta en las paredes: una combinación inquietante de números, figuras y símbolos matemáticos incomprensibles.

—La relación de los Iluminados con los cristales celestiales, y uso la palabra "relación" a propósito, se remonta a miles de años atrás. —continuó Hanayo—, mucho antes de que los idolatraran por sus patrones y porque ni el fuego ni los golpes los alteran; son eternos por fuera. Antiguamente se le relacionaba con el viento, la lluvia y el aliento, pero supongo que los Iluminados sentían que eran una expresión física de la Chikara. No se sabe cómo fue que estas piezas de museo se le perdieron a la Orden.

—¿Esta es una pieza de museo nya?

Hanayo volteó a verla al fin, negando con la cabeza.

—Esta iba en camino a manos separatistas, pero los Iluminados la interceptaron y la rescataron.

—El hecho de que los Iluminados intervinieran habla mucho sobre el poder potencial de los cristales. —Rin frunció el ceño con aprensión

—Por supuesto, pero recuerda. Nozomi conocía bien el poder de los cristales porque era una Iluminada. Desde siempre han usado ese poder para ellos mismos.

—¿Qué tal si nos están protegiendo a los demás de tanto poder? No es que lo usaran para ellos mismos, hasta sus proyectores eran para mantener la paz…

—Mira, por desgracia, ya no quedan Iluminados para irles a preguntar. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que ignorar el potencial que tienen los cristales por respeto a sus siglos de servicio.

—Oye, sólo quise decir que los Iluminados nunca querrían que esa energía se usara para el mal nya… —Rin levantó las manos en señal de excusa.

—Claro que no, estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Hanayo— Y eso era lo que me preocupaba durante la guerra, pero ya no. Este es el sueño de la Sentaku.

—¿Podemos decirle Honoka en privado? —Rin hizo una cara de disgusto mientras hacía el comentario. Hanayo la ignoró.

—Durante milenios, los Iluminados tuvieron "derechos" exclusivos a los cristales, excepto cuando alguien más los encontraba y los vendía al mercado negro, pero eso no pasaba con frecuencia. Odio decir esto, especialmente por ti, Rin-chan, pero tengo razones para creer que se negaron a compartir los secretos de los cristales por medio a ceder un poco del poder que disfrutaban.

—No, no lo creo ni por un segundo… —Rin estaba impactada. Hanayo nunca había dicho nada en contra de la Orden.

—Concuerda con sus acciones al final de la guerra —dijo Hanayo, en un tono más calmado—. Puede ser que hayan intentado asesinar a la Sentaku Honoka en una alianza con Nozomi para así poder asegurar su poder y estatus.

Rin había escuchado ese argumento en otro lado… De repente, recordó dónde y cuándo: en el hotel de Aomori, justo después de que Maki les mostrara los cristales y que Hanayo tomara valor y le preguntara directamente si provenían de proyectores celestiales de Iluminados.

"¿Y eso por qué sería importante?" había dicho Maki. "Ellos tenían su propia guerra y la perdieron". Entonces, Rin se rehusó a aceptarlo y se lo hizo saber. "¿Estás sugiriendo que lo qué sucedió en el palacio imperial de Tokio la semana pasada fue falsificado? ¿Ya la has visto desde que sucedió ese atentado? ¿Has visto cómo devastaron el palacio Imperial? ¡Tres Iluminados entraron a matarla después del primer atentado de la maestra Yukiho! ¡La propia hermana de la Emperatriz intentó asesinarla con tal de obtener más poder!". La situación escalaba, Rin había venerado y vivía bajo las enseñanzas de la Gran Maestra de la Orden, pero Hanayo había intervenido; dijo que nadie dudaba de la palabra de la Emperatriz, pero Maki no quería dejar que la esposa de Kayo se fuera tan tranquila. "Ellos solos se condenaron al aferrarse a sus condiciones tan anticuadas, en lugar de aceptar la ciencia de la nueva era. Piensa todo el bien que pudieron haber hecho si hubieran compartido sus secretos en lugar de enfrascarse en una guerra contra sus propios principios. Pero no tuvieron de otra cuando vieron que alguien de los suyos amenazaba su Orden… Es cierto que Nozomi es una lunática, pero a final de cuentas, sacó a relucir la hipocresía de su Orden."

Y ahora, aquí estaba Hanayo, copiando las palabras de Maki, cuando Rin estaba segura que su Kayo-chin no creía ni la mitad de todo lo que decía.

En Numazu, cuando les llegaron las noticias de lo que sucedió con Honoka y con el teatro de la guerra, ambas se negaron a aceptar la explicación oficial, la imperial.

Los Iluminados fueron masacrados por miles, su templo fue sede de una terrible batalla, los pocos sobrevivientes se contaban con los dedos de las dos manos de Honoka y se dispersaron por todo el país; la voluntad de Chikara estaba mermada. Rin y Hanayo lloraron durante días, como si se hubiera muerto alguien muy amado. Pero la mayoría de los japoneses no lo tomaron así; todos querían ver el fin de la guerra, por tal motivo aceptaron las muertes de los Iluminados como un sacrificio necesario, igual que las de todos los soldados del Gran Ejército. Rin sintió que en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, la Orden entera pasó a ser un mito, sin tiempo para asimilarlo o guardar un duelo. La _nueva era_ que mencionaba Maki llegó y relegó a los Iluminados a la historia.

Entonces, ¿por qué había cambiado Hanayo de parecer? ¿Era un intento de parte de la castaña por ocultar su propia tristeza sobre el destino de la Orden y justificar su deseo febril de descifrar el cristal celestial? ¿Acaso perdería su camino de bondad, de inocencia y de pureza al querer mantener a su familia y continuar su investigación?

Hanayo regresó su mirada al enorme cristal celestial.

—Quien sabe para que podría querer Nozomi este cristal…

—Puedo adivinar: la presidenta Nozomi fue la que desató un ejército y una guerra civil por todo nuestro país.

—También fue la que casi consiguió ser la madrina de mi hija…

—La que te encerró estando embarazada nya.

—Nozomi fue innegablemente malvada, sí. —dijo Hanayo sin voltear a verla. —Pero los Iluminados también tienen que rendir cuentas por ser tan herméticos con sus secretos. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de revelar algunos.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Hanayo la percibió.

—La investigación podría cambiar el paradigma de forma dramática. No es irracional sentirse amenazada.

—Siempre y cuando el cambio resulte ser benéfico para todos nya—terminó concediendo Rin —. Así funciona la voluntad de Chikara.

Hanayo asintió, valorando sus palabras.

—Por deferencia al buen juicio de la Orden, y por tu insistencia, Rin-chan, prometo que investigaré con cuidado juicioso, y todos los investigadores a los que dirijo harán lo mismo. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día lleguemos a la raíz misma de la Chikara

Rin rió, a pesar de sí misma.

—Ahora sí me estás asustando Kayo-chin. —Se quedó en silencio, después se le acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo. —¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido desde que llegaste aquí?

—Cuando lo he necesitado, ya sabes cómo me pongo con los cristales —dijo dejándose envolver por el abrazo de su esposa.

—Justo por eso te pregunto nya.

Ignoró su preocupación con un gesto negligente.

—Ya me pondré al corriente. Ahora no podría dormir ni aunque quisiera. —Pausó para magnificar la vista de una faceta del cristal celestial. Se soltó del abrazo de Rin para tomarla de las manos—. La estructura interna no se parece a nada que haya visto. Es como un puente entre orgánico e inorgánico, es lo más vivió que puede estar un mineral. Sospecho que por eso los Iluminados pueden interactuar con esta a través de la Chikara. Nosotros no tenemos esa opción, así que tendremos que usar sólo ciencia. Pero es como si los cristales estuvieran evitando que los investiguen, a nivel cuántico. Eluden nuestros esfuerzos de analizarlos con activación por neutrones, incluso con espectrometría de masas con plasma. Bombeamos el cristal con varios láseres con extremo cuidado, y aún así obtuvimos resultados inesperados, lo suficiente como para darle una semana de energía a una población humilde. Como le decía a Maki-chan, el único reto que tenemos es cómo extraerlo, y cómo contenerlo.

Rin no hizo esfuerzo alguno por interrumpirla, aunque todo lo que decía comenzaba a sonar más a magia negra o alquimia que a la "ciencia de la nueva era". Reconocía bien la forma la forma de operar su esposa; estaba más bien hablándose a si misma, intentando reducir sus divagaciones a los términos más sencillos, para que las pudieran entender los demás. Los Koizumi nunca intentaron arreglar el comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo de su hija; en algunas instancias, había triunfado a pesar de sus imperfecciones, no a través de ellas. Hacía todo lo posible por añadirle imperfección a su vida diría: en sus dibujos, sus rutinas, sus atuendos, sus intentos de limpiar la casa…, todo para no obsesionarse con los resultados. Cuando le introducía ese hábito a las notas de su investigación, sus teorías resultaba casi imposibles de entender. Para casi todas las personas, Hanayo era imposible de entender.

La mayoría de veces, no existían palabras para que Hanayo explicara lo que estaba pasando, así que sólo unos pocos científicos, incluso los de mayor renombre, podían entender sus formulas y ecuaciones. No era que no quisiera ver al mundo igual que los demás., simplemente no podía; comprendía las cosas a profundidad, con los diálogos y cavilaciones internos de la naturaleza. Veía el mundo con un filtro distinto, no sólo a través de sus anteojos.

Rin soltó del agarre a su esposa y se alejó de la consola para ver a Hanayo dentro del panorama, en el contexto, frente a toda la plataforma de experimentación, mirando monitores, holoproyectores y pantallas con el mismo cristal celestial gigante desde cada ángulo imaginable, mientras se notaba más ensimismada que nunca, con el brillo amatista en sus ojos. Se había dado cuenta de que su querida Kayo-chin estaba de nuevo en prisión; el proyecto Brillo Eterno era una jaula de oro que la tenía atrapada por su propia voluntad. Una prisión que ella misma se había diseñado.

* * *

En un módulo de comando desde la base en Okayama, Maki escuchó con atención las grabaciones de vigilancia que había recibido desde Uchiura. Pausó y retrocedió varias veces el video sobre fragmentos de la conversación entre Rin y Pana

—_Oye, sólo quise decir que los Iluminados nunca querrían que esa energía se usara para el mal nya… _

—_Claro que no, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y eso era lo que me preocupaba durante la guerra, pero ya no. Este es el sueño de la Sentaku._

—_¿Podemos decirle Honoka en privado?_

Pausó el video por última vez y se reclinó en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados, tocándose los labios en reflexión.

Siempre supo que había que vigilar a Rin.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? La verdad es que me gustó la última parte porque es una forma muy sutil de demostrar que lo que piensa Rin es en parte cierto. Hanayo está vigilada todo el tiempo por Maki, pero no sólo ella, sino toda su familia también. Creo que como este capítulo tuvo muchas partes, hay demasiado material para preguntar: ¿Qué será de Nico ahora que sin querer ella misma también se ha encerrado con Maki otra vez? ¿Qué irá a pasar con Riko? ¿Comenzaran los problemas entre Rin y Hanayo por todo esto de los cristales? ¿Qué tan malvada era realmente Nozomi? ¿Será que quería el cristal enorme para crear su propia arma, o tenía otro propósito en mente? ¿Cómo funcionará realmente el cristal? ¿Hanayo logrará contenerlo o le fallará a Maki? ¿Umi podrá detener a Maki ahora que está consiguiendo tantas victorias?**

**La verdad es que algo que me encanta de este capítulo es precisamente que abarca demasiado; espero que no se les haya hecho pesado de leer. Me encanta cómo va cambiando entre los personajes, creo que más que cualquier otro capítulo. La parte de Nico es divertida, no puedo decir que no. Por cierto, ¿qué irá a pasar con el cargamento de Nico? Es importante, anótenlo.**

**Por otro lado, pasando a esa sección que poco tiene que ver con la historia, me permito compartir con ustedes mi felicidad porque estoy cerrando demasiado bien mi semestre, de hecho, lo estoy cerrando un poquito mejor que el pasado, que también fue muy bueno. No quiero asegurar que soy la mejor de la clase, pero seguro que si fuera un podio si me hacía un cachito por ahí. Pero siento miedo, porque históricamente mis "segundo año" son una porquería, y ya me convencí después del de la secundaria que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de no caer hasta el piso. De hecho, creo que a mis lectores más antiguos les toco leerme cuando me iba recuperando de ese mal año… **

**Y bueno… Ya voy terminando con este capítulo que no quiero rellenar tanto. Así que, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, espero que se encuentren muy bien, y como siempre es un honor que lean, y espero que se encuentren muy bien. Oyasumi!**


	17. 17- Valor inesperado

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Como siempre es un placer estar trayendo para ustedes otro capítulo de esta historia que disfruto tanto. En este capítulo, veremos que fue de Nico, un poquito de Maki y nuestra almirante favorita nos honrará de nuevo con su presencia.**

**Sin más, espero que disfruten, lean y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_17_

_Valor inesperado_

* * *

La cantina Shirome no era el tipo de establecimiento donde los clientes, especialmente los regulares, hacían entradas espectaculares. Por eso, a Nico, que iba llegando para verse de nuevo con Riko, le sorprendió el recibimiento que tuvo por parte de los clientes del lugar. Los dos "vigilantes" no sólo la dejaron brincarse la fila, sino que también la condujeron hasta dentro. La imagen era casi hilarante, pues Nico era aproximadamente medio metro más baja que ellos. Pensó que quizá su ropa nueva o su actitud habían tenido que ver con que la hubieran elegido a ella y no a los demás perdedores buscando pescar trabajo. Todo el mundo en el lugar, desde los meseros hasta la pareja que servía tras la barra, incluso un par de los músicos de la banda, la miraron cuando entró a la habitación. Hasta sus enemigos y rivales la voltearon a ver. Ese momento habría sido el pináculo de su carrera, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que las miradas eran más cautelosas que congratulatorias, tal vez incluso con miedo. Los ojos de todo tipo de contrabandistas y demás malhechores la siguieron de camino a la mesa que Riko había reservado. La tensión se sentía en la atmósfera densa; las pocas felicitaciones que recibió sonaban titubeantes.

Riko no había llegado todavía, así que Nico se dejó caer en su silla, pidió un trago e intentó comprender las miradas furtivas y las conversaciones susurrantes que, tan iban dirigidas a ella, que casi le zumbaban los oídos.

Antes de que llegara su trago, un contrabandista de mala fama conocido como Molo se acercó a su mesa. Era un viejo lobo de mar, grande y musculoso (de hecho, como la mayoría de los que estaban en ese negocio; Nico era una clase de excepción). Se decía que Molo había saboteado a cuánto rival pudo, incluyéndola a ella, aunque que hoy tenía menos suerte que cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

La pregunta era retórica, así que Nico se limitó a arrastrar su silla al lado opuesto del viejo peligroso, en caso de que hubiera violencia.

—Me alegra la compañía. Aún después de lo de Akita.

La nueva oreja de Molo tenía el logotipo de una compañía de órganos baratos de reemplazo para veteranos de guerra que no podían costear las costosas cirugías o los implantes de piel sintética. La original la había perdido por deferencia a un sindicato criminal al que traicionó sin querer.

—Vimos tu remolque en uno de los cuellos de botella de las Regiones Occidentales hace un par de meses. Cuando hiciste la entrega grande.

—¿La entrega grande?

—El resto de tu tripulación vino aquí a celebrar —Molo echó un vistazo alrededor.

Nico pensó que era no era inusual que la gente se hubiera enterado de la operación en Asago.

—La suerte cambia para todos, ¿cómo en Akita no? —dijo Nico con un poco de burla. Molo ignoró el comentario.

—Así es. Pero muchos de nosotros nos preguntamos cómo lograste entrar y salir sin problemas. La coordinación fue demasiado perfecta, como si te hubieran guiado desde adentro, y no sólo eso, sino como si alguien poderoso te hubiera guiado desde adentro.

"Alguien como Maki" pensó Nico, alejando su silla un poco más del puño de Molo. Se había ganado su lugar entre los contrabandistas por ser escurridiza, no por ganar en peleas a puño cerrado.

—Sólo fue una entrega, de entrada por salida.

—¿O sea que nadie te advirtió?

—¿Advertirme qué?

Molo se reclinó y evaluó la reacción de Nico.

—¿No te enteraste de lo que masó en Asago?

—He estado un poco… desconectada. —Nico extendió las manos, palmas hacia arriba, en señal de ignorancia.

Era cierto. Después de la entrega, ella y la tripulación temían que el Imperio tomara represalias, incluso con la promesa de Riko, así que decidieron esparcirse y evitar entrar en contacto. Nico y sus hermanas se dirigieron a un área del Borde Exterior que estaba bajo control de la ahora reducida a cenizas Alianza Corporativa, donde podrían gastar varios de los yenes que habían ganado. Sólo regresó a Tomoya porque Riko insistió; fue de gran alivio no encontrarse con holoproyecciones de "Se busca" con su cara a lo largo del camino.

—El Imperio descubrió un depósito enorme de armas, municiones y sabrán las estrellas que más. Por lo que hemos escuchado, se apropiaron de doce empresas mineras de la Alianza Corporativa y el lugar está fuera de límites hasta nuevo aviso. Eso jamás sucede en una zona protegida del Legado.

—¿Zona protegida del Legado?

—Sí, son pequeños poblados protegidos contra la explotación de cualquier tipo. Sólo se pueden hacer cosas de bajo impacto; tienen aún más restricciones que una zona de patrimonio nacional.

No se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

—Un par de días después de que te fuiste.

—Es la primera vez que escuchó esto, Molo —Nico sacudió la cabeza.

El contrabandista se recargó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz.

—Pero sabemos quien si sabía… Tu amiga, la rarita con la que te viste aquí. Alguien la reconoció como agente de operaciones encubiertas.

—Solía serlo, pero ahora parece que se ha unido a la marina. Además, sólo fue una entrega… pero, ¿por eso la gente me mira raro? ¿Creen que yo armé todo esto?

—¿Te miran raro? Bueno, admito que la mitad te tenemos una envidia enorme y la otra mitad te quiere romper la cara, pero no tiene nada que ver con que seas simpatizante del Imperio.

—¿Simpatizante del Imperio?

—Calla —Molo la interrumpió—. La mitad a la que pertenezco espera que nos jales a la acción, o que por lo menos nos recomiendes con tu amiga.

—No es mi amiga —dijo Nico pausadamente.

Justo entonces, vio a Riko entrar mientras seguía digiriendo la información y pidiéndose a si misma tranquilizarse. Molo se dio cuenta de que Nico volvió a ver a la puerta, miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Ahí está. Tal vez y pueda hablar con ella personalmente y…

Riko, que ya estaba muy cerca, se limitó a pararse lejos de Molo.

—Muévete. —dijo secamente.

—Oye, no sé quién te creas que eres, pero…

—Dije que te muevas —dijo Riko; Nico temió que todo fuera a terminar en un desastre. Riko nunca estaba desarmada, y el carácter de Molo la irritaría muy fácilmente.

Molo se puso de pie

—Yazawa, ¿qué le sucede a esta…

Un ligero chirrido retumbó en la cantina; los clientes ni siquiera callaron; Riko movió el cuerpo inerte de Molo con su bota, disgustada. Se abrió paso hasta sentarse junto a Nico.

—Que desagradable sujeto, ¿de qué hablaban?

Nico le echó una mirada, tratando de ignorar que estaba como si nada después de haber aturdido a un hombre en un lugar en el que claramente no se permitían armas.

—Cuando me contactaste, no dijiste nada sobre lo que sucedió en Asago. Una zona protegida del legado, ni más ni menos…

—Vaya, si tanto amabas el lugar, debiste decírmelo antes —Riko dijo en tono jocoso, casi en burla.

—No es eso, ¿sabes las restricciones legales que tiene ese lugar?

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Mis superiores tratarán todo con cuidado para que no salgamos manchadas ni tú ni yo.

Nico no quiso ahondar más en el tema. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba Asago? Sólo había hecho una entrega. En lugar de seguir con el reclamo, dijo.

—Te ves bien. Me comienzo a acostumbrar a la trenza.

Riko se pasó la mano por la misma.

—Me comienza a agradar, no te quedó tan mal como la vez anterior.

—¿Cómo se enteró el Imperio del cargamento? —No logró resistirse a preguntar.

—No tenemos ni idea. Revisamos a todos los involucrados, el soplón no salió de nuestro lado. Seguramente fue alguien del poblado quien les informó, algún ambientalista que no quería armas en la ciudad.

Nico lo consideró, como si quisiera aceptarlo y ya.

—Está bien, digamos que te la compro. Pero ¿por qué querría el Imperio apropiarse de las empresas mineras de una zona protegida del Legado? Parece que la más beneficiada de esto es Maki.

—No lo sé. Pero te aseguro que mientras estés conmigo estás protegida, así que seguiremos como siempre.

—Sí lo sabes—dijo Nico cansada, aunque desistió—. No importa, ¿tienes otra entrega para mí?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? No me caes tan bien como para venir a verte sólo porque te extraño. Aunque Nishikino-san sí que te extraña; nunca la había visto ponerse así por alguien; aún quiere esa visita en Tokio.

—Vaya, entonces, ¿si sigo trabajando contigo no tengo que verle la cara a Maki?

—Por el momento.

—¿Hay trabajo para todos?

—Así que por esto te hablaba el mastodonte —dijo, mirando el cuerpo todavía inerte de Molo a su lado. Alcanzó a gesticular una mueca de asco—. Bueno, justo ahora no, pero quizás habrá. Suponiendo que me asegures a mí y a mi jefa que son de confiar.

Nico ya ni siquiera dudó que Maki estuviera involucrada. Pero mientras no la viera y Riko fuera su intermediaria, era dinero muy fácil.

—Algunos lo son. ¿A dónde tengo que ir esta vez?

—De regreso a las prefecturas de Occidente. ¿Conoces Kinpoku?

—Jamás he oído hablar de ese lugar.

Riko reaccionó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Que bueno. Así no tienes que preocuparte por él.

* * *

El crucero flotante imperial _Tormenta_, la nave capital de la flota de Umi Sonoda, seguía esperando en Asago cuando recibió un mensaje de Tokio. Lo dirigió hacia el holoproyector de su cabina. La abogada que representaba al conglomerado minero de Asago se llamaba Nana Nakagawa, y su belleza era tan impactante en presencia holográfica como en persona. Umi la conoció a ella y a su genio legal único en sus días de general adjunta. Lamentablemente, para el gusto de la almirante, la totalidad de sus casos durante la guerra se habían centrado en defender organizaciones separatistas, y éste no era le excepción.

—Mis clientes me aseguran que no tuvieron nada que ver con el cargamento de armas ilegales que descubrieron tus fuerzas —dijo Nakagawa.

Umi estaba parada frente a la cámara, con la mano derecha recargada en el mentón y la izquierda en el codo del brazo derecho.

—Puede que no, abogada. Estamos llevando a cabo las investigaciones adecuadas sobre el origen de las armas, quién las consiguió y para qué. Estoy segura de que la verdad saldrá a la luz, y que tus clientes tendrán la oportunidad de que los defienda en la corte.

—¿Cuándo, gobernadora? ¿Dentro de un año? ¿Dos años? La Alianza Corporativa habrá perdido toda oportunidad de recuperar la mínima inversión en ese tiempo. Todos mis esfuerzos por concertar una audiencia preliminar han sido en vano.

—Eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte. Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que mis clientes se dedicaran públicamente durante la guerra a vender provisiones a la CEPI, a que fueran los principales proveedores de alimento y de recursos naturales de la fallecida presidenta Tojo? ¿A qué la expresidenta de la Alianza Corporativa tuviera un asiento en el consejo separatista? —le peligris entrecerró sus ojos, que eran del mismo color. Umi adoptó una postura mucho más severa.

—No veo por qué el Imperio tendría necesidad de aplicar represalias de esa índole.

—Mientras tanto, mis clientes han tenido que cederles todas sus operaciones mineras.

—Tu Alianza Corporativa debería de estar agradecida de haber pagado una fianza y seguir teniendo trabajo. El banco de los Verde, la Federación Comerciante y otras megacorporaciones afiliadas a la Confederación de Nozomi no han tenido esa suerte.

—Trabajo, pero para el Imperio. —Nana pausó un momento —. Me parece interesante que, en cuanto el Imperio se adueñó de las operaciones, todas las restricciones ambientales en vigor desaparecieron en el aire —chasqueó los dedos, y acomodó sus anteojos. —. Como sabrás, mis clientes intentaron, desde antes de la guerra, que las regulaciones del Legado se modificaran, y ahora se esfuman de la nada.

—Lamento que Kanata no haya tenido suerte.

—Y seguramente eso no tuvo nada que ver con la nueva ansia del Imperio por conseguir metales para construcción pesada, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa amable, aunque dejó notarse el sarcasmo. —Ni con que sean dos de los minerales más abundantes en Asago.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Nana rio.

—Si tú no sabes, no me imagino quién podría saberlo. —Pausó de nuevo y se relajó. Adoptó un tono menos serio. —¿A qué estamos jugando, Umi-sama?

Umi decidió cambiar el tema

—Me dio mucho gusto conversar contigo, Nana-san. Debemos ponernos al corriente cuando esté en Tokio de nuevo.

—Sólo si regresamos a La Cúpula, a cambio de tu repentina cerrazón.

—Será una tarde, muy amena, estoy segura. Y, por cierto, Nana-san, sé que Shizuku Osaka, Emma Verde y Kanata Konoe eran amigas muy cercanas a ti. Es una lástima que las tres hayan elegido el bando equivocado durante la guerra, y peor aún, que hayan aceptado un asiento en el consejo separatista. De verdad lo siento.

En cuanto desapareció la proyección, Umi se dirigió hacia el mirador para observar a la previamente impecable Asago. A nivel del suelo, había un desfile de maquinaria pesada en movimiento: augurios, equipos de rayo tractor, sensores de detección, trituradoras, bandas transportadoras y almazaras. Androides del tamaño de edificios pequeños se dedicaban a demoler las construcciones, deshojaban las laderas y arrasaban con los suelos. Las operaciones mineras estaban a su máxima capacidad. No terminarían de explotar Asago hasta que cada depósito fuera vaciado y cada trozo de mineral fuera extraído hasta el lecho rocoso. Para entonces, sus construcciones se convertirían en recuerdos de una vida pasada, y sus ríos se convertirían en ácido de tantos residuos y estiércol; sus terraplenes se erosionarían y los bosques vivos y cielos cálidos aledaños a la pequeña ciudad se convertirían hasta quedar irreconocibles. La vida salvaje sobreviviría en áreas remotas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y todo por los metales necesarios para construcción del reactor de hipermateria de la estación de batalla, su reflector parabólico, y, en cierto momento, su aguijón. La intuición de Nana era tan atinada como siempre, y no sería la única en atar cabos. Se podía controlar a los medios, pero no por completo. Cualquiera que prestara un poco más de atención se daría cuenta de que había un proyecto enorme en desarrollo. Pronto tendrían que tomar medidas de control.

Un mal necesario, según algunos.

Y entre esos "algunos", estaba ella.

Las operaciones de depuración y limpieza de las Extensiones Occidentales la habían convencido del valor de la superarma. La Sentaku, los hogos, y el ejército de oficiales y soldados imperiales no eran suficientes para subyugar a una nación entera. Sólo el temor podría imponerles un orden duradero. Y la estación de batalla era el símbolo perfecto para lograrlo.

Desafortunadamente, Maki Nishikino no era la comandante adecuada. Umi se preguntaba cuánto y qué le ocultaba. El hecho de haberle ocultado a Honoka sus plantes de hacerse con materiales de construcción para el proyecto sólo era señal de su ambición desbordada, de su impulsividad, de su falta de respeto a la autoridad, de su nula consideración por la cadena de mando. No. Simple y sencillamente, Nishikino no era la mujer para el trabajo, pero sí era la mujer ideal para cargar sobre hombros la responsabilidad de todos los imprevistos y errores que seguro plagarían el proyecto. Exponerla y reducirla no sería difícil, pero sería peligroso para Umi, a quien la Sentaku Honoka observaba de cerca para delegarle el control de la estación de batalla. Pero, para evitar la obligación de aceptar el peligro antes de tiempo, tendría que seguir aplazando la caída de Maki, hasta que llegara el momento propicio. Quizá podría pedirle a la Migite Takami que le echara un ojo. Umi y la Dama Oscura ya habían participado juntas en varias misiones exitosas, y tal vez el secretismo sería suficiente para generar intriga en la aprendiz de Honoka.

* * *

El futuro terrible que Umi planeaba para Asago estaba ocurriendo en Yabu, a menos de quince kilómetros de distancia. Con la excusa del proyecto Brillo Eterno, Maki había construido ahí las instalaciones para hacer experimentos físicos y adecuar la investigación energética de Hanayo Koizumi al diseño del arma de la estación de combate. Hasta tenía un gemelo del enorme cristal celestial con el que experimentaba Pana.

Pero las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo al plan.

Desde la seguridad de su transporte, Maki observaba una serie de explosiones poderosas reducir lo poco que quedaba de las instalaciones a escombros y cenizas. Las llamas se tragaban sin piedad la ciudad en las faldas de la montaña que albergaba al edificio. Y eso no era lo peor: una planta nuclear primitiva se derritió por completo durante las detonaciones y tormentas de fuego iniciales, lo cual desencadenó un éxodo masivo de cientos de miles de especies variadas que huyeron al otro lado del río, pues esperaban que este detuviera la conflagración.

La devastación era peor que si un volcán hubiera explotado en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Perdimos a alguien? —preguntó Maki a su asistente.

—Es incrible, Nishikino-san—dijo Riko desde el módulo de comunicaciones del transporte—, pero los sistemas de seguridad permitieron que todos escaparan a tiempo. Lamentablemente, los locales no tuvieron tanta suerte. Mire, tengo un video de un par de ciudadanos cayendo ante el éxodo —acercó con alegría su tableta a su jefa.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no quiero ver esta clase de horrores? ¿De dónde obtienes siquiera estas grabaciones? —dijo Maki molesta. A pesar de su eficiencia, seguí sin caerle en gracia el instinto asesino y psicótico que Riko no había podido quitarse de sus tiempos como agente de operaciones encubiertas. —Dame un estimado de pérdidas.

—Más de diez mil, Nishikino-san. Y van en aumento. La radiación del rector cobrará más vidas que las explosiones y el fuego combinados.

Maki movió la mandíbula nerviosamente. Comenzó a tocarse el cabello

—¿A quién culpo?

—¿A Yazawa?

Maki se puso roja.

—¡No metas a Nico-chan en esto! ¿A quién culpo?

—Todo el equipo está allí. —Riko señaló hacia la cabina principal.

Maki levantó la frente en alto, y salió de la habitación, disgustada. Riko iba a tras de ella, con paso marcial. Los diez científicos del equipo, que ahora incluía a dos antiguos separatistas, estaban apretujados en la cabina de popa, muertos de miedo, de nervios, y de vergüenza. Varios de ellos tenían vendas y ungüento en sus heridas.

—Primero, díganme que no perdimos el cristal celestial.

—Es indestructible, Nishikino-san —dijo uno de ellos. —Una vez que se extinga el fuego, podremos recuperarlo.

Maki asintió, y volteó a ver a Riko, quien llevaba las notas de todo lo que sucedía.

—Bien, eso exonerará a varios de ustedes, pero alguien me tendrá que explicar cómo fue que un simple experimento destruyó todo lo que construí, sin mencionar una ciudad entera. Tenían toda la investigación a la mano, ¿se les pasó algo?

—La salida de energía es incontrolable —dijo la investigadora líder, la profesora Izumi, hablando en nombre de todos—. El cristal difracta el láser en lugar de rendir el pulso de energía que se espera. Es como una batería turboláser sin control alguno.

—¿Y por qué no pasó esto mismo en las otras instalaciones? Alguien malinterpretó los datos o no siguió el procedimiento adecuado.

Kasumi Nakasu, la analista de datos y especialista en sistemas, respondió:

—Los datos son muy difíciles de interpretar. Si sólo estamos replicando experimentos previos, entonces las otras instalaciones tienen otro método de extracción y recolección, Quizás usaron un láser distinto o encontraron una manera de canalizar el exceso de energía en condensadores de capacidad. A lo mejor tienen otra aleación de inhibición —sus ojos carmesís bailaban nerviosamente mientras explicaba —. En muchos casos, los datos no son específicos, y, cuando lo son, las ecuaciones están en una especie de abreviatura casi imposible de descifrar. Quien haya escrito estos datos no parece escribir matemáticas en japonés, o en algún otro idioma conocido.

—Alguien entiende el cristal mucho mejor que nosotros. Nunca podremos desarrollar con éxito el arma sin la supervisión del investigador original —la profesora Izumi concordó.

Maki gruñó de exasperación y salió deprisa. Riko iba detrás de ella.

—Nishikino-san, ¿quiere que ejecute a alguien? Me encargaré de que la baja sea vista como una más del incidente.

—No será necesario Riko. —dijo Maki con exasperación.

Iban de regreso al módulo de comunicación, cuando Maki se dio cuenta de que Kasumi Nakasu las seguía.

—¿Y tú que demonios quieres? —le gritó a la analista.

—Me queda claro que Hanayo Koizumi está detrás de la investigación. Estos números son de ella, ella es la única que escribe ecuaciones así. No me lo puedes negar.

Maki, sorprendida por el atrevimiento, volteó y le dio un fuerte empujón a Kasumi. La analista, conocida por tener un carácter similar, no se quedó de brazos cruzados e intentó responder con violencia, sólo para ser interceptada por Riko.

—Riko, ya basta. —Riko soltó a la ingeniera, Maki le volvió a hablar— ¿Y qué importa si es cierto?

—Que la necesitamos aquí con nosotros.

Maki tembló de ira.

—Pana está ocupada en otra parte, Kasumi. Te sugiero que te dediques a ver cómo fue que te equivocaste, en lugar de estar pensando en opciones de empleo para Hanayo Koizumi, a ver si a la próxima haces algo bien. Pana tiene razón, ¿qué harás ahora que no tienes a quién convencer de que escriba el código por ti?

Kasumi retrocedió como si hubiera sido empujada por las palabras. Corrió a reunirse con los otros investigadores.

Riko ya la esperaba en el mirador del transportador.

—Esto no va a tardar en saberse por todas partes, Nishikino-san. ¿Hacemos control de daños?

—¿Podemos hacer que parezca un ataque?

—Ya parece un ataque. Uno como no se ha visto desde el fin de la guerra.

Maki lo pensó con cuidado. Podía echarle la culpa al reactor viejo o a los locales y contener a los sobrevivientes en capos de detención. Así podrían silenciarlos mientras parecía que estaban siendo protegidos de la radiación.

—Entonces déjalo así, Riko. Pero saca al equipo de aquí. Encárgate de todo. Yo tengo que ir a Numazu a encargarme de corregir las cosas del lado de Pana.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Por si alguien no ha jugado la historia del juego del All Stars, el verdadero nombre de Setsuna Yuki es Nana Nakagawa. Y de hecho, todas las integrantes originales del club de idols en el All Stars están de cierta forma relacionadas con la CEPI (con la excepción de Kasumi, a la que no le encontré forma de integrarla). Para esta parte de la historia, decidí integrar a Setsuna con su nombre real porque tengo planes para ella, no precisamente para un futuro cercano, pero, aún así, su aparición será bastante secundaria, al igual que la de todas las de PDP. Por otro lado, Riko me había dado bastante igual en toda la historia, pero curiosamente, hoy que estaba escribiendo le agarré un poco el modo, y me cayó bastante bien, tanto en sus interacciones con Nico como con sus interacciones con Maki. A pesar de todo, creo que lo que más disfrute de este capítulo fue la parte de Umi. Umi es una diosa, la sentí demasiado poderosa, en este capítulo. Pasando a las preguntas, ¿qué pasará con Nico ahora que hará otra entrega para Maki? ¿Qué pasará con Hanayo y su familia ahora que este "accidente" ha destruido una ciudad entera? ¿Umi logrará ganarle la estación a Maki? ¿Nico logrará obtener su grupo de idols? Descúbranlo, la semana que entra (ay, me sentí como anuncio chafa de telenovela)**

**Pasando a la sección que nada tiene que ver con la historia, les cuento que a pesar de que ya estoy "de vacaciones", he conseguido trabajo como maestra de mi hermano. De hecho, sus clases en línea están bastante pesaditas, entonces yo debería de estar dormida para poderle ayudar mañana, así que por hoy no ampliaré mucho esta parte.**

**Y ya terminando con este capítulo, como siempre les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí. Como siempre, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que entra. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, cuídense mucho y ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	18. 18- Implicaciones materiales

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todas las personitas que lean esto!**

**Primero que nada, seguramente se estarán preguntando, ¿una actualización en pleno martes? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? No tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Me iba a esperar al domingo, pero anoche me llegó una review que me puso el ánimo al mil por ciento y decidí meterle velocidad para terminar el capítulo y poder subirlo lo más pronto posible. Ahora que he explicado esta sorpresa que espero no tome a nadie por sorpresa o que les desagrade. Aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo de esta historia que siempre escribo con ansias para ustedes. En este capítulo, veremos que pasará con Nico, con Maki y un poquito de Rin; creo que por esta vez dejáremos un poquito de lado a Hanayo y a la pequeña Hanamaru para darle un poquito más de énfasis a las otras tres. Espero que disfruten de leer este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_18_

_Implicaciones materiales_

* * *

Nico descendió la rampa del carguero y caminó hacia el banco alto del estuario. Protegió sus ojos de la luz y miró hacia el mar. La brisa era tibia y constante, y las aguas cristalinas se movían perezosas con la marea. A la distancia, donde la caleta se unía más con el mar, el agua era de un azul profundo, y aún más lejos, una fila de montañas cónicas se asomaba desde el horizonte, como si flotara sobre la bruma. El pico de la montaña más alta apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir a lo lejos, oculto entre una nube lenticular- Rn la vasta extensión del océano, había islas más pequeñas de roca cernidas por doquier. Con vegetación verde y amarilla colgando de grietas, con paredes empinadas y talladas por la erosión y cuevas arenosas aisladas. Kinpoku era la zona oeste de la isla Sado. Estaba más aislada de la población del este, por lo que la población más cercana se encontraba muy alejada de las montañas del oeste, las montañas repletas de materiales que pronto le pertenecerían al Imperio.

Nico volteó hacia la jefa del personal en tierra que la recibió. Era una mujer bajita, de pelo muy corto, y le echaba la mirada a la que ya se había acostumbrado desde que se involucró con Riko. Estaba en forma, lucía furtiva y capaz. Detrás de ella, cinco miembros de su equipo ayudaban a la tripulación de Nico y sus hermanitas a descargar contenedores de envío de la parte frontal del carguero. El personal en tierra había llegado en cápsulas pequeñas, con un tren de cargueros de repulsoelevación acoplado a parte trasera.

Había vegetaciuón rala brotando del suelo de arcilla roja a ambos lados del estuario- Nico nunca había visto un cielo tan claro desde abajo- Cuando aterrizó en la isla, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna zona urbana en un par de kilómetros en cualquier dirección.

—El trabajo no se siente como trabajo en este lugar. —le dijo a la jefa del personal-

—Sí, pero tendrías que ser una ermitaña para querer quedarte aquí durante un tiempo prolongado. —le contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

—No parece que haya mucha vida nocturna…

—Sí la hay, pero sólo funciona si eres una luciérnaga. —Se limpió con la mano el sudor de la frente y señaló vagamente hacia el mar. —Dentro de unos quinientos kilómetros seguramente se ha de encontrar el primer indicio del megaescudo. Sin embargo, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí, Diamond, otra empresa de la Alianza Corporativa tiene un asentamiento. Son algunos cientos de personas, menos de trescientas seguramente. No hay mucho de donde elegir si de compañía se trata, pero la comida es buena y los tragos son baratos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No se permiten más viviendas desde que un grupo de ambientalistas nos hizo el gran favor de arruinar nuestra ya aislada mitad de isla al convertirla en "zona protegida del Legado"

"Por supuesto…" pensó.

—Diamond… —repitió—. No los conozco.

—Consorcio minero. Tengo entendido que no es uno muy importante. Es de esas microempresas que las Konoe adoptaron cuando se apropiaron de la mayoría de productos básicos. Tienen concesiones para extraer de las montañas.

—Ah sí. Alcancé a ver un par de sus plataformas cuando llegamos.

—En su mayoría la operan androides, pero hay un par de técnicos y operadores humanos.

—¿Qué están excavando?

—Cuando me contrataron, me enteré de que estas montañas tienen áreas muy vastas de nódulos polimetálicos adheridas a sus superficies internas. La salinidad ayuda a la formación de depósitos con metales y minerales: principalmente para construcción pesada. Diamond usa bombas hidráulicas para sacarlos a la superficie y procesarlos. Luego, recogen los residuos y los envían a centros de limpieza en lugares más habitados.

—Tanto así les importa la contaminación ¿eh? —dijo Nico pensando.

—Como te dije, no les queda otra opción, porque Kinpoku es del Legado.

—¿Así que Diamond es el usuario de nuestro cargamento?

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sonreír como si supiera algo que Nico no-

—Los accesorios de tubería nunca sobran.

—Excepto porque no estamos trayendo accesorios de tubería. —Nico no quería arruinar su ganancia, así que intentó ser discreta.

—Sí lo son —dijo con seriedad elaborada—. Lo dice aquí en el manifiesto

Nico forzó una risotada para que pareciera que entendía el chiste.

Kinpoku, si no es que toda la isla de Sado, eran otro Asago. Un comandante en el pinto de inserción le dio coordenadas para aterrizar y le instruyó que entrara tan delicadamente como le fuera posible, con los retrotubos del carguero y no con los propulsores de posicionamiento.

Se tomó un momento para observar la descarga. Todo mundo parecía estar relajado en vez de nervioso, como siempre cuando se trataba de armas o especias u otros bienes prohibidos. Ya estaban adentro, descargando el cargamento, ¿por qué ella no podía estar tranquila también? No era su problema preocuparse por el futuro de lugares como Asago o como como Kinpoku, ese era el trabajo de la Sentaku. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el procedimiento, tomar los yenes y largarse como siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan sucia? ¿Por qué sentía como si tuviera el estómago hecho nudos?

Sabía bien la respuesta. También sabía que no tenía por qué pensar de más en las mentiras de Riko ni en las razones de la Sentaku para usar un subterfugio en lugar de turboláseres para apropiarse de las cosas.

—¿Van a llevar los contenedores a las montañas? —dijo, intentando sonar inocente. Ella negó la cabeza.

—Las plataformas están demasiado lejos. Van a venir a recoger el cargamento.

—¿Cómo? Nico buscó algo en el cielo. La jefa tomó un par de binoculares de un estuve en su cinturón y se los ofreció. Miró hacia el horizonte, encontró algo y cuando lo enfocó, exhaló de sorpresa.

—¿Esa cosa tiene ruedas y un animal tirando de ella?

—Ya lo sé —la jefa soltó una carcajada. —Parece salido de un holodrama histórico. Esto es lo que pasa en las zonas protegidas del Legado. Es lo más primitivo posible.

Nico le devolvió los binoculares.

—¿Y cómo van a justificar que una compañía minera en una zona del Legado tenga "tuberías" que casualmente son cañones iónicos?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró alrededor, como si hubiera alguien escuchando.

—Protección.

Nico no estaba segura de que la jefa supiera lo que pasaba en realidad. Quizá si trabajaba para la compañía minera y no enía ni idea de que todo esto era una trampa. O quizá no quería que Nico supiera que sabía.

—¿Y esperan disuadir a alguien que se interese de la nada en este mundo con una _carreta _y un par de cañones iónicos de la CEPI?

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros. —. A lo mejor les preocupan las criaturas del fondo del mar, monstruos del océano.

Esa mujer no parecía dispuesta a cooperar.

—¿Te sabes el del que lleva un cuchillo a una pelea de pistolas?

—No, ¿es un chiste?

—Si eres el del cuchillo no.

* * *

Rin se desveló transcribiendo las notas personales de Hanayo, con cuidado de respetar sus instrucciones complejas pero precisa. Las notas del equipo de investigación eran recopiladas por terceros y transmitidas a otras instalaciones de Numazu, o incluso de Tokio. Como supervisora del proyecto, Maki tenía acceso a todo, excepto a estas.

Hanamaru estaba jugando a pocos metros, en un área de juegos solitaria que crearon especialmente para ella, acordonada para que no se fuera demasiado lejos. La mayoría de los niños de su edad se habrían ido a dormir hacía horas, pero la pequeña había heredado los hábitos nocturnos de su madre, y Rin se había dado por vencida de intentar interferir con su ritmo natural. Por suerte para todos, Hanamaru era una niña independiente y capaz de entretenerse por sí misma, a veces hasta por horas, cantando, jugando, y a veces intentando imaginando, como hacía ahora.

La luz de las superestructuras alrededor se colaba a través de la ventana de la oficina, pero la vista no era nada estimulante. Sólo se veía la pared de acero que rodeaba al refugio, además de los edificios altos que se elevaban a su alrededor. Ya habían plantado enredaderas en la base de la pared, pero no habían trepado más de dos metros. Así que Rin se hizo el hábito de pasear con Rin por el terreno, usualmente de noche, cuando el área de alrededor de las instalaciones estaba ligeramente iluminada, a pesar del misterio de la bahía. Se sentí como si estuviera encerrada en una piscina con agua. Podía sentir las instalaciones latir y respirar alrededor, aunque era con un corazón helado.

Seguramente Hanayo también estaría despierta haciendo algo por alguna parte. Cuando no dirigía experimentos con el inspector Kurosawa, estaba en su oficina, escribiendo en el aire o en un teclado. A veces recurría a ingresar cálculos o notas en su diario, con cursiva en tintas de colores, que mostraban que su pensamiento brincaba de un problema a otro. Al final de sus sesiones de registro, Rin acomodaba las notas por color, después se las devolvía para que las refinara.

Obligada ponerse en la posición de varias personas al mismo tiempo, Kayo alternaba entre científica ensimismada, jefa de investigación, compañera de trabajo, madre y esposa ocupada, pero de alguna manera parecía estar más contenta de lo que había estado en años. Podía pedir lo que quisiera. Láseres, metales, químicos, incluso recursos más poco ortodoxos, como asesores y datacrones de los templos de los Iluminados. Sus pedidos llegaban de Tokio en cuestión de horas, sin preguntar nada. Seguían llegando cristales de todos tamaños, algunos de ellos claramente robados de templos, con trazas diminutas de adhesivo, como gemas arrancadas de su engaste.

Rin se había acostumbrado a tiempos así, en lo que la mente de Hanayo parecía estar en llamas, presente físicamente, pero distante emocionalmente. No podía evitar sentir que cada vez que le hablaba, interrumpía algún diálogo o discurso interno. Estar en las instalaciones lo hacía aún peor- A veces parecí que, en un intento de descifrar los secretos del cristal celestial, también intentaba descifrar algo de sí misma.

Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que los Iluminados no habían llegado ni siquiera a la superficie del concomimiento del poder de los cristales, pero seguía aferrada a su creencia de que la Orden sabía que ese poder no debía ser comprendido. Sin embargo, ¿qué mejor manera de honrar las contribuciones de la Orden al país que usar sus sacrosantos cristales celestiales para darle energía barata y segura a incontables prefecturas? Después de todo, no se podía negar que ahora que el país estaba en paz, excepto en las pocas áreas donde aún se atrincheraba la Alianza Corporativa y y otras prefecturas que ignoraban que la guerra había terminado. En las noticias casi no se recibían noticias de esos lugares tan distantes, pero Rin escuchó decir que algunas ciudades seguían intentando adquirir armas y que el Imperio se movía de prisa para reducir esos intentos.

"Anhelamos la paz, y haremos todo lo necesario para asegurar una reconciliación duradera. Prometo que terminaremos con esta crisis pronto", había dicho la Sentaku, en un reciente e infrecuente mensaje al público.

Sólo podía esperar que la mano de hierro se relajara un poco una vez que la amenaza se disipara. No era optimista ni pesimista, sólo quería que Hanamaru creciera en tiempos más estables.

Miró las notas multicolores de Hanayo y se alejó un poco de ellas, a ver si así descubría la fuente de su incomodidad. De repente, sonó el comunicador. Era muy extraño recibir llamadas a estas horas de la noche. La pantalla mostraba que la comunicación provenía de un lugar y persona desconocidos. Recordó el mensaje que había llegado a su comunicador durante la guerra, y lo pensó dos veces, pero cuando finalmente aceptó la transmisión, le alegró ver el rostro de la amiga, profesora y mentora de Hanayo, Tomori-sensei.

—Rin, querida, que gusto me da verte—dijo Tomori, emocionada.

—Igualmente, Tomori-san. Igualmente nya. —A Rin siempre le había atraído la complexión oscura de la profesora, al igual que sus modales tan exóticos.

—Me disculpo por la hora, pero decidí atreverme.

—No pasa nada, estamos despiertas. Estoy trascribiendo las notas de Kayo-chin, pero ella no está nya… ¿quieres que la llame?

—No, no la molestes. Sólo pídele que me devuelva la llamada. Pero tú dime, ¿cómo han estado?

—Muy bien. Todo bien por acá nya.

—¿Y la pequeña Hanamaru? ¿Cómo le va?}

—Te mostraré nya. —Rin enfocó juna de las cámaras en Hanamaru, que usaba sus juguetes para representar una especie de aventuras.

—Está hermosa. Deben estar muy orgullosas de ella.

—Sí, lo estamos nya.

—Me da gusto saber que Kayo-chan está en su trabajo ideal.

—Ha sido muy emocionante, aunque… un poco desalentador nya.

—Sé justo lo que se siente. Kayo y yo…, bueno, varios de nosotros, servimos a la misma jefa.

—¿Tú también estás en Energía Celestial nya? —Rin ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó Tomori, sin entusiasmo—. Dime, Rin, ¿han sabido algo de Kasumi Nakasu?

—¿Kasumi? No, nada…,, digo, nos contentamos después de que casi la araño, pero nunca fueron cercanas en primer lugar. Seguro que tú lo sabes, ¿no Tomori-sensei? Creo que Kayo-chin no ha sabido nada de sus amigos, sin contar a Maki claro, nya. Eres la primera en contactarnos.

Tomori se veía consternada.

—Que extraño- He intentado contactar a nuestros colegas mutuos, pero no he tenido éxito. Kasumi fue la última que contestó, me dijo que trabaja en Yabu.

—Sí, entiendo por qué nya. ¿Tú en dónde estás, Tomori-sensei?

—Estoy en Minamata. Tú eres una viajera insaciable, ¿has estado aquí? —Antes de que Rin pudiera contestar que no, Rin dijo—: Oye, ¿Hanayo está contenta con el trabajo?

—Ya sabes cómo es. Cuando la investigación va bien, sí nya. —Rin contuvo un gesto de duda.

—¿Sigue trabajando con Maki Nishikino?

Rin se tomó un momento para contestar.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que la veo de vez en cuando….

Rin esperó a que terminara la oración, pero Tomori se quedó silenciosa.

—Le diré a Hanayo que se ponga en contacto contigo.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo dile que hablé para saludar y que espero que podamos ponernos sl corriente en persona. Estoy en Minamata, no lo olvides, Minamata.

La llamada terminó abruptamente.

Rin pasó un rato sentada, con la mirada fija en el holocampo vacío. Tomori-sensei había guardado cosas. ¿La estarían vigilando de cerca en su trabajo?

Recordó la conversación entera en su mente.

"Minamata. Quiere que sepamos dónde está".

* * *

Maki se sintió como guía de turistas glorificada al ordenarle al piloto del transbordador que acercara la cápsula hacia el reflector parabólico. Ya le habían dado la vuelta al ecuador y a un polo, pausando aquí y allá para examinar áreas específicas de paisaje curvo diseñado para albergar generadores de escudo y torretas de armas. Maki hablaba sin parar, pero ni la Regente Suprema Kotori ni ninguno de sus concejales de ropaje excéntrico le habían hecho una pregunta.

La cápsula estaba casi completamente revestida; en la trinchera se construían algunos emplazamientos de armas. El espacio local estaba lleno de cápsulas y androides de todos tipos, y las áreas más extensas del casco estaban iluminadas por bancos de lámparas inmensas.

—¿Alguien quiere pasar a visitar los módulos interiores? —preguntó Maki, una vez que aterrizaron en el módulo de la estación.

—No, a menos que tengas un arma que mostrarnos —dijo Kotori fría, hablando al fin.

—Justo ahora, el reactor es nuestra prioridad.

Kotori la miró fijamente.

—¿Cuál es el estatus del arma, teniente comandante Nishikino?

—Estamos progresando, lento pero seguro.

La peligris mostró su desprecio.

—Podemos aceptar lo de seguro, pero no lo de lento. Te recuerdo que no estamos haciendo obras públicas para beneficiar a los remanentes de la constructora de Eli Ayase, por si lo olvidaste. El arma es la única prioridad, teniente comandante. La estación sólo es un trompo gigante inútil sin ella.

—Aplicar la investigación a las armas está tardando más de lo que anticipamos —dijo Maki con voz firme, sin dejarse empequeñecer por la creciente incomodidad de la regente.

—Pues exígele más a tus científicos.

Maki hizo un gesto para aplacar los ánimos.

—Ya hemos depurado mucho peso muerto. Estoy reduciéndolos a un grupo selecto.

—No me refiero a eso. La seguridad me importa menos que el progreso, del cual hemos visto muy poco. Escuché que casi pierdes a todo tu equipo en Yabu.

Maki hizo un esfuerzo por no hacer muecas. No sabía que Kotori ya estaba enterada del incidente.

—Un contratiempo breve. Estamos analizando los datos de nuevo.

—Quiero que me digas en tus palabras lo que pasó.

—Los locales operaron mal su reactor nuclear.

—¿Esa es tu versión?

—Es una versión, claro. —dijo Maki, reacia a ceder.

Kotori tenía fuego en los ojos.

—No te creo ni una palabra. Lo que estás haciendo es hacer que tu equipo se meta en cosas que no entienden, o los datos de la doctora Koizumi rebasan sus conocimientos.

Maki forzó una sonrisa falsa.

—Tiene un don para la contradicción, Regente. ¿Le exijo más a mi equipo o les pido que tengan más cuidado? Elija una.

Kotori comenzó a reírse mordazmente.

—Yo no elijo nada, teniente comandante. Tú te las va a arreglar para conseguir todo lo que le pida. Le dimos a Hanayo Koizumi una bahía entera. Tiene acceso a recursos y materiales de todo el país. Somos prácticamente sus asistentes y ni siquiera está reclutada —Kotori relajó su voz para regresar a su tono dulce. —Mi Sentaku está muy disconforme con la tardanza. Por otro lado, ¿a ti quién te dio la autoridad para involucrar a las fuerzas del Imperio en la apropiación de compañías mineras de la Alianza Corporativa?

Maki infló el pecho y levantó la cabeza.

—Me pareció la forma más rápida de conseguir el material que necesitaba.

Kotori dejó escapar un ligero gruñido.

—Eres una mujer ingeniosa, Nishikino-san, nadie te lo va a negar. Sin embargo, una vez más ignoraste por completo a la autoridad.

—En aras de la simpleza —dijo Maki—. La última vez que tuvimos esta discusión, me prometió que me dejaría hacer mi trabajo.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho algo remotamente similar a eso. Ya no puedes pasarte por alto la cadena de mando, ¿me entiendes? Ya no tienes ese privilegio.

Maki la miró, esperando mayor explicación.

—Sentimos que te dimos demasiada responsabilidad. —Kotori continuó, con un tono falso de amabilidad—. Deberías de estar atendiendo sólo asuntos del arma, déjale la producción a alguien más. La Sentaku ha revocado la independencia del proyecto de los gobiernos locales. Ahora, usted ha pasado a depender directamente, no de la gobernadora de la prefectura, pero si de la Hogo de su región. La Sentaku decidirá quién se hará cargo de su producción.

"Umi, por ejemplo" pensó Maki, preguntándose que pensaría Kotori si le dijera que la almirante había autorizado las adquisiciones ilegales. Aunque no podía romper la etiqueta imperial de lealtad y discreción al revelarle eso. No podía decirlo abiertamente, por lo menos.

—Hasta nuevo aviso, se suspenden las operaciones de apropiación. Tendrás que hacer lo posible con los materiales que tienes a la mano, o ver como procurarlos legítimamente. Vamos a tener que que hallar alguien que asuma la responsabilidad por lo que hiciste. A ella la reconocen, por ejemplo. —señaló a Riko, quien se había quedado silenciosa toda la visita detrás de Maki.

—No voy a meterla en esto. Tengo un par de ideas alternativas.

—La escucho.

Maki esperó un segundo, después, se atrevió a decir:

—Creo que la solución sería ascenderme.

—¿Acaso tu insolencia no conoce límites? ¿Regalarte un ascenso por qué logros? —Kotori se escuchaba furiosa.

—Ascenderme mandaría un mensaje muy claro a los científicos y a todos los involucrados en el proyecto; sabrían que tienen que hacer lo que les pida, cuando se los pida. Almirante sería suficiente.

—Contraalmirante, quizá, pero sólo si la Sentaku lo aprueba.

—Denegado. —escuchó la voz de Umi abriéndose paso de forma marcial entre los concejales que acompañaban a Kotori. Dos soldados imperiales la seguían. —. Regente Minami, Nishikino-san.

—Hogo Sonoda —dijo Kotori, con desprecio. —. Espero que su interrupción ante los altos mandos se encuentre justificada.

—Lo está Kotori —a Maki le sorprendió que alguien se refiriera a la Regente Suprema por su nombre. —. Además, no debería de ser vista como una interrupción. Es simplemente, una visita de cortesía, para ti y para todos los altos mandos que te acompañan.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se refiere, Hogo Sonoda?

—La Emperatriz me ha reubicado como la Hogo de la región de Chugoku, ahora yo estoy a cargo de los asuntos de la región, incluyendo todos los problemas de esta prefectura; como entenderá, toda petición militar, política, administrativa y un largo etcétera tiene que pasar por mis manos para que sea aprobada. Lo primero que haré será evitar a toda costa que esta mujer obtenga el rango de contraalmirante, hasta que consiga un arma que funcione.

Kotori parecía ahora más enojada.

—Veamos que piensa la Sentaku al respecto.

—Honoka está enterada y no planea obstruir mi mandato en esta región. Puedes ir a preguntarle si así lo deseas, Kotori.

—No será necesario. No hay nada más que decir, entonces. —dijo con una furia contenida.

—Por el momento no, Kotori, quiero realizar una inspección del progreso de las fundidoras. Si me permiten.

Se retiró con la misma formalidad marcial con la que había llegado. Riko, que seguía detrás de Maki, tensó una mueca de incomodidad

—Nishikino-san, te voy a ascender a comandante. Pero quiero que mantengas a la vieja Umi lejos de la estación, lo más lejos que puedas.

Maki inclinó la cabeza en sumisión. Volteó a ver a Riko con complicidad. Había llegado el momento de sacar los tres ases que tenía bajo la manda.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal les parece este capítulo? Admito que alteré bastante la última parte de Maki, de hecho, en la historia original, no existe el personaje de Riko, o por lo menos no directamente. El personaje de Riko es una fusión de dos personajes de la historia original, pero repito, me gusta bastante la interacción entre ellas, aunque, para mi desgracia, ya casi es momento de decirle adiós. Tiene que ver con los planes de Maki; no se preocupen, no le haré nada malo, sólo la separaré un poco de la historia principal. ¿Cuáles serán los otros planes de Maki? Por otro lado, Umi de nuevo llega a arruinar los planes de Maki, y parece que también de Kotori.**

**Esta vez, a Nico le ha remordido bastante la conciencia haber ayudado a Maki, ¿cómo irá a repercutir esto en un futuro con el personaje? Pronto continuará planteándose más y más dudas. ¿Qué pasará con Rin? Se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucedió con Tomori. Se supone que la profesora trabaja, más o menos, con Kasumi, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella después de discutir con Maki en el capítulo pasado?**

**Y bien, pasando a la parte de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la misma, esta vez les cuento que he estado trabajando bastante y la verdad casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Sin embargo, gané un concurso de Creación Literaria en mi escuela, con una obra de teatro ambientada en mi bello México, y estoy muy satisfecha conmigo misma. A pesar de no tratarse precisamente de mis escritos más formales, escribir aquí para ustedes fue lo que me inspiró a escribir fuera de este fandom, por lo que, en parte, a todas las personitas que me leen aquí o en otras historias, especialmente a los que han llegado a comentar, quiero darles infinitas gracias por ser mi inspiración para seguir plasmando en la computadora las ideas que salen de mi cabeza. En serio los quiero a todos. ¡Arigato! Por otro lado, me disculpo por la tardanza con el capítulo, que, se supone, debía ser publicado el domingo. Todo el trabajo dándole clases a mi hermano, ayudando a mi mamá y la conmoción del concurso me mantuvieron ocupada y no me pude dar el tiempo de terminar. Es cierto que escribí la mayoría del capítulo el sábado, pero apenas hoy pude terminarlo. Prometo intentar ser más constante, en serio que sí.**

**Ahora, pasando a mi parte favorita y que llevo meses esperando con ansias, ha llegado el momento de responder la review que tan amablemente me han dejado.**

**Biso 47: ¡Hola Biso! Primero que nada, perdón de vuelta para ti. Me ha faltado tiempo para pasar a comentar tu última historia. Esto de trabajar para mi madre y para mi hermano al mismo tiempo me tiene agotada; de hecho, te quiero dar las gracias, porque es debido a tu comentario que me animé a subir el capítulo de una vez. Sé lo que es estar lleno de pendientes, afortunadamente ya terminé clases, pero mis últimos días estaba sin poder respirar, y eso que me ahorraba la hora que hago de mi casa a la escuela y viceversa. **

**Cuando escribí los capítulos dos y tres, que hoy en un momentito libre volví a leer, pensaba igual, ¿cómo voy a justificar que Kayo esté embarazada? La verdad es que la niña que lleva dentro es un factor importantísimo para la historia. La necesitaba, para efectos de narrativa. Pero también necesitaba meter a Hanayo a la cárcel para efectos de lo mismo, y entonces no podía plantear la adopción como una alternativa. Por otro lado, la niña no podía estar desde antes de que capturaran a Hanayo así que tampoco podía plantearla desde antes. Sin más opciones, pensé en una última, que era que fuera Rin la que estuviera embarazada, pero me parecía un poco fuera de personaje. En la historia original en la que me estoy basando para personaje de Rin es su esposa, que también tenía bastante parecido con la Rin que conozco. Así que se me ocurrió colocarlas a las dos como protagonistas; un ligero comentario de la capitana Tojo deja en claro que la tecnología futurista no ha logrado hacer que se puedan embarazar de formas mágicas y extrañas, así que, supongo que fue de manera natural. Sin embargo, ni yo podría ahondar en esos detalles. Supongo que para cuando llegues a leer esta respuesta, ya sabrás perfectamente qué ha pasado con la bebé de Hanayo, aunque más allá de su tendencia a añadir zura a todo, no creo que haya pasado muchos daños. No te digo más que quiero que sigas leyendo, si vas al cuatro entonces en teoría estás a punto de conocer a Maki, que es, a mi parecer, el mejor personaje de la historia, quizá sólo por debajo de Hanayo, o tal vez ni siquiera. Y ya sabes, esta historia tiene planeada como 30 capítulos, así que te quedan todavía bastantes para alcanzar a la autora que se tarda un montón de tiempo en autorizar. Como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ya me pondré al corriente contigo también. Oyasumi**

**Y ya, pasando a terminar con el capítulo, como siempre, es un honor traer esta historia para ustedes, y saber que aunque sea una decena de personas la lee. Como siempre, los invito a comentar qué les ha parecido el capítulo, y la historia en general.**

**Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues… sin más que decir, Oyasuminassan.**

**Pd: Ya debería de considerar esto casi como una parte oficial, pero, ¡hoy anunciaron el memorial del live del noveno aniversario, y ahora tengo que conseguir 16,000 yenes para comprarlo! Ha sido el mejor o tal vez el segundo mejor día de mi 2020, así que si vale la pena la inversión. **


	19. 19- Juego combinatorio

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto!**

**Eta vez llego un poco más puntual que la actualización que correspondía a la semana pasada, que llegué dos o tres días tarde. En este capítulo, descubriremos cuáles son los planes que se guarda Maki para intentar protegerse de Umi y sus intrigas, exploraremos un poco de qué ha sucedido con Nico, y, mi parte favorita de este capítulo, por primera vez desde el capítulo 7 u 8, la misma Nico y Maki se van a encontrar, para demostrar esa relación tan rara que tienen. Por otro lado, también habrá un poco de Hanayo y Rin, y para terminar, la introducción de un personaje secundario que tendrá importancia creo que solamente en los próximos dos o tres capítulos.**

**Para no arruinarles su lectura, dejaré que encuentren el resto de sorpresas que guarda este capítulo por su cuenta. Sin más por el momento, por favor lean, y espero que disfruten tanto leyendo este capítulo como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_19_

_Juego combinatorio_

* * *

Shimane, una prefectura que fungía como protectorado restaurado al Imperio, celebraba el aniversario de una importante batalla contra los separatistas durante la Guerra de las Prefecturas, pero era el desfile más triste al que Nico había asistido. No había globos, ni estandartes ni banderas ondeando en las tarimas. Sólo un par de miles de locales vestidos de distintos colores y tamaños se apilaban detrás de los cordones. Lucían como si los hubieran sacado a rastras de sus residencias para mirar formaciones de soldados imperiales marchando por las calles de Matsue, la capital de la prefectura, hacia el castillo Matsue, a través de una estructura construida durante la ocupación separatista llamada el Puente de Plasma. Los efectivos, que también llevaban armas del taller de Lisan, iban precedidos por un grupo de veinte locales y seguidos por tanques y otros vehículos militares. Los acompañaban música marcial y el vuelo ensordecedor de cápsulas de combate recién ensambladas. Cualquiera podría pensar que el Imperio era responsable de que la prefectura fuera libre, pero en realidad era gracias a una Iluminada llamada You Watanabe y a un grupo de revolucionarios locales. La maestra Watanabe junto a su legión de soldados imperiales habían derrotado y capturado a la general Eli Ayase, comandante en jefe del ejército de la CEPI y vicepresidenta de su consejo, en uno de los giros más impresionantes de la guerra.

Nico había llegado justo cuando comenzaban las celebraciones. Todavía no entendía porque RIko la había llamado desde el otro lado del país en lugar de citarla en su mesa en Toyama. Había pasado más de un mes desde la entrega en Kinpoku. Normalmente Nico no seguía las noticias, pero, después de lo que pasó en Asago, se aseguró de averiguar si Kinpoku había tenido el mismo destino. En efecto, un servicio de Holored al que se había suscrito le envió un artículo escondido entre historias más notables; reportaba que Diamond había sido acusada de adquirir armas. El Imperio había tomado las operaciones mineras de océano profundo en esa zona del Legado, al cual declararon fuera de límites.

El carguero de Nico estaba estacionado en el exterior de la ciudad. Debido a la exhibición aérea de cápsulas de combate imperiales, el tráfico para descender estaba detenido. A pesar de ello, se les había ordenado a los soldados que abordaron su remolque que la llevaran a la superficie y la depositaran en los cuarteles locales, en una oficina que casualmente no estaba en la ruta del desfile.

Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando uno de los enormes caminantes cuadrúpedos imperiales y oyendo sus pisadas fuertes, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una comandante entró al cuarto, con un expediente bajo el brazo. Desde esa posición, la manera en que la oficial la midió con la mirada le recordó su primera reunión con Maki Nishikino, hace todos esos años.

—Tome asiento capitana.

—¿Riko nos va a acompañar?

La oficial la miró

—Es mi triste deber informarle que la capitana Sakurachi ya no está en este negocio.

—Ya no está con…

—En un lugar mejor, me temo.

Las noticias golpearon a Nico como una kilotonelada de concreto.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Oí de ella hace menos de tres días. Ella me llamo para que viniera aquí.

—Al parecer recibió una plaza mejor.

Sonó como código para algo inapropiado, pero Nico insistió de todos modos.

—¿En el depósito?

—No, no lo creo.

Nico dejó salir un respiro triste y cansado.

—Justo cuando empezaba a agradarme.

—Es una lástima —dijo sin convicción la oficial—. También es mi deber informarle que todas las operaciones están suspendidas.

Una segunda kilotonelada de sorpresa la golpeó.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Indefinidamente.

—Acabo de hacer un pago considerable para un nuevo carguero —dijo Nico, a pesar de que era inútil—. He estado esparciendo yenes para ayudar a mis hermanos y a mi madre.

—Es lamentable —interrumpió la oficial—, pero estas cosas pasan. Un día aquí, al siguiente ya no.

—Como Riko.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

Nico se movió en su silla.

—Entonces, ¿eso dónde me deja a mí? Además, ¿por qué me harían venir desde tan lejos sólo para anunciarme que estoy desempleada? Podrían haber llamado al comunicador y ahorrarme el combustible y el viaje.

La oficial puso expresión de disgusto; la nueva característica de un trabajador oficiosos.

—Usted está aquí porque recibí órdenes de transmitirle un mensaje que, por algún motivo, no puede confiarse a un comunicador.

—¿Órdenes de quién? ¿De quién es el mensaje?

—Por órdenes de la capitana Sakurachi, las últimas que recibirá de su parte. Tiene que atender a un llamado urgente de la teniente comandante Maki Nishikino, del cuerpo de ingenieros del Imperio.

Nico abrió la boca, pero no salió ni una palabra. Tragó y volvió a intentar sin éxito. Sin Riko, se había acabado la supuesta protección que tenía de la pelirroja.

—Me dicen que ustedes dos se conocen.

—Desde hace años —logró decir Nico—, pero…

—No me puedo imaginar cómo o por qué, pero eso no me incumbe. La comandante pidió que se reporte con ella en Tokio, lo más pronto posible. —Sacó del expediente un comunicador de grado militar y luego lo puso en el escritorio. —Deberá usar esto al llegar.

Nico no quería tomarlo, pero lo hizo. Le dio vueltas con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Codificado?

—Tampoco me incumbe —la oficial subió los hombros.

—¿Por qué Tokio?

La oficial respiró profundo, evidentemente irritada.

—Eso lo debe averiguar usted: yo puedo permanecer ignorante acerca de ello: en este caso, tan sólo soy la mensajera. La comandante dijo que le debe la visita desde hace bastantes años.

Nico torció la boca en desagrado. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba segura que si Maki había intervenido personalmente, era importante, más allá de que Riko no estuviera para fungir de intermediaria.

Una repentina conmoción fuera de la ventana las hizo levantarse de las sillas. Debajo, un grupo de locales que coreaban y levantaban pancartas con palabras como "MOVIMIENTO DE LIBERACIÓN DE CHUGOKU" o "CHUGOKU LIBRE" habían saltado el cordón y se dispersaban en el ancho bulevar. El equipo más cercano de soldados imperiales se reagrupó en una formación estrecha. Aún así, los locales seguían entrando. Un oficial gritó una orden; los soldados levantaron sus armas. Otra orden envió ráfagas de energía sobre las cabezas de manifestantes, pero ni así lograron detener a la multitud.

Algo le decía a Nico que el Imperio estaba a punto de tomar otra ciudad.

* * *

Un carguero que se veía demasiado nuevo para el gusto de la contrabandista aterrizó en la plataforma de las instalaciones del Cuerpo de Ingenieros en Tokio. Maki no era una visitante frecuente de esas oficinas, pero consideró que citar a Nico en Okayama hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso para las dos. Le habían informado que Nico había recibido el mensaje de mala gana, justo como esperaba que pasara; la sensación de poder que tenía sobre la pelinegra le causaba júbilo como pocas otras cosas podían generarle.

Le hubiera gustado ver que sus hermanas la hubieran acompañado, pero Nico debió de ser más inteligente, pues bajó sola del carguero en el que viajaba. Llevaba sus dos coletas bien amarradas y una cara de pocos amigos que a Maki no le tomó por sorpresa. Su escolta de soldados imperiales las acompañó por un par de corredores para llegar a una cápsula de transporte local, preparada para dar un viaje redondo al centro de Tokio.

—Por favor capitana Yazawa, no hagamos esperar al conductor. —le estrechó la mano con calidez, la contrabandista intentó zafarse, pero Maki le metió más presión al agarre.

Una vez que se subieron, Nico fue la primera en hablar.

—No es un secreto que llevo años evitándote, Maki.

—No, no es un secreto, Nico-chan; eres muy persistente—dijo Maki mientras tomaba asiento en la cápsula, junto a Nico —. Pero tú también sabrás que no es un secreto que llevo todo este tiempo al pendiente de ti.

—Parece que estamos libres de secretos entonces ¿no? —Nico se acomodó en el asiento, en lo que Maki descifró como un intento de alejarse de ella. Se le acercó aún más.

—No del todo. Riko y tú me han ocultado bastante últimamente. —le dijo Maki, intentando parecer un poco molesta.

—Esa mujer no daba ningún paso sin que tú se lo ordenaras —Nico la cortó. Venía un poco preparada. —¿Qué le hiciste Maki?

—Digamos que Riko está haciendo lo mismo que tú. Está cumpliendo una misión especial para mí.

—Fue lo que me dijeron —dijo Nico por lo bajo. —. Pero yo no me chupo el dedo Maki; no llegué a tener renombre siendo ingenua. A esa mujer le paso algo sucio.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo Maki un poco melancólica —. Extrañaré esos instintos asesinos y esa eficacia mortal. No creo que encuentre nunca ninguna asistente como ella. Te confieso que, si no supiera que está haciendo algo muy importante, la extrañaría demasiado.

En eso Maki no mentía; desde que había enviado a Riko a su misión especial, había perdido casi todo su tiempo libre. Apenas podía manejar su agenda, y ya no había tenido tiempo para revisar a Pana.

—No me trajiste desde el otro lado del país para venir a lamentarnos por tu asistente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te debía una visita, desde hace mucho tiempo. Te dije que te llevaría a conocer los lugares que construí aquí en Tokio.

—Así que insistes en esa visita. —dijo Nico por lo bajo. Maki se rio levemente.

—Le dije a Riko que te dijera que todavía íbamos en serio. —dijo Maki—¿Qué no te dijo que mi oferta no tenía fecha de caducidad? Me cansé de esperarte. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Algo de eso mencionó —dijo Nico cansada. —Pero pensé que todo era por las entregas. Me dijeron que se han acabado.

—Mis superiores se molestaron un poco porque tú y yo tomamos un par de ciudades. Por cierto, Riko me había dicho que no querías hablar conmigo, pero tengo que darte las gracias.

Maki percibió la cara de asco en Nico. Lo dejó pasar; la contrabandista se repondría de ese golpe.

—No te preocupes por esos lugares. Estarán bien en cuánto el Imperio haga todas las investigaciones correspondientes.

—"Investigaciones correspondientes" —dijo Nico en tono mordaz—. Veremos si queda algo de ellos.

Maki le cambió el tema.

—Dejemos de hablar de política, ¿te parece bien? Mira la hermosa vista que tenemos debajo de nosotras. —le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, apuntando a su mano.

Estaban cruzando por el cuartel del Segundo Batallón del Gran Ejército Imperial, que Maki había construido desde los cimientos hace un par de años. Desde el cuartel, se veía la impecable formación de soldados que salían al pase de lista vespertino, antes de irse a descansar. Desde las alturas, se vio al oficial dando la orden marcial para que los soldados rompieran formación. Nico se veía aburrida. Maki la miró con frustración.

—No seas repelente Nico-chan. No cualquiera logra pasar sobrevolando la zona militar de Tokio sin ser vaporizada. Te estoy haciendo un favor enorme. Aunque sea porque estoy a punto de evitar que te mueras de hambre deberías de intentar darme esa linda sonrisa que me gusta tanto.

Nico forzó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Nico Nico Ni. ¿Estás feliz?

Maki le sonrió.

—Más que complacida, Nico-chan. Ahora, asómate de mi lado, estamos por pasar por otra obra que remodelé que me gusta mucho. Es el Centro de Detención y Rehabilitación de Tokio. ¿Te gusta? Ahí estuvo internada la mismísima Eli Ayase.

Nico intentó mirar, evitando tocar a Maki. Maki hizo lo contrario, buscando el contacto con la contrabandista.

Pasaron la siguiente hora dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, mirando más y más obras que la ingeniera había remodelado o construido en su totalidad en los tiempos de la guerra. Curiosamente, no había ninguna que fuera más reciente a los últimos dos años. Nico se lo hizo notar.

—Estoy en algo grande, Nico-chan. Pero es un secreto que ni siquiera tú puedes saber.

—Un secretito que requería que te hicieras con un par de colonias ricas en materiales para construcción.

—Por lo mismo del secretismo. Pero no te preocupes, la misión que estoy por darte es mucho más sencilla. Y me encargaré de que te sea remunerada casi como las operaciones que hacías con Riko.

Maki sabía que la contrabandista necesitaba el trabajo antes de caer en una mala racha de nuevo; la había seguido desde antes de que Riko la contactara. Sabía sobre sus líos en el fin de la guerra, sobre su época de desempleo, sobre los problemas de su familia. Maki lo sabía todo de ella. Y sabía que Nico aceptaría.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Recuerdas a la familia de Pana Koizumi? Tú y yo las rescatamos de Kochi hace un par de años. Eran dos mujeres, una castaña adorable y una pelinaranja peleonera, y su pequeña bebé.

* * *

Maki no era una visitante frecuente de las instalaciones; cuando le dijo a Pana que iba a pasar a verla, su amiga se alegró y le rogó que se quedara a cenar. Maki llegó sin sus escoltas de soldados imperiales, pero vestida de uniforme completo y con vinos para la ocasión, vendimias tanto para la cena como para el postre. Hanayo la estaba esperando junto a un inspector pelinegro cuando descendió de su cápsula sobre la zona de aterrizaje, y la saludó con un abrazo caluroso. Rin, Hanamaru y otra niña pelinegra (que se veía unos tres o cuatro años mayor que la hija de Hanayo) se unieron a ellas en el lobby, y los seis pasaron más de una hora recorriendo el complejo. Hanayo hablaba animadamente sobre la investigación de energía, como si buscara la aprobación de Maki; Rin iba callada, intentando quedarse atrás. Y las niñas iban por delante de los cuatro, Maki noyó que Hanamaru se quedaba tan maravillada como su madre con los cristales brillantes.

Caía la noche cuando la niña pelinegra y el inspector pelinegro dejaron que Maki y la familia de Hanayo llegaran a la residencia de las mismas, donde Maki abrió una de las botellas de vino, y Hanayo colocó a Hanamaru en una mesita frente a un libro infantil con muchos dibujos, para que se entretuviera y finalmente pudiera caer dormida. La cista desde la centana de la sala era sublime; podían ver un pequeño bosque de árboles gigantescos que habían sido plantados en las orillas de la bahía hacía sigoles, y sobre ellos, algunos de los hermosos paisajes que creaba la bahía. Para terminar de decorar el ambiente, se veían un par de edificios de las instalaciones, más nuevos y osados, que terminaban convirtiendo al paisaje en una mezcla perfecta de naturaleza y tecnología.

Maki casi olvidaba que estaban en la bahía de Uchiura.

Esperaba que Rin llegar a sentirse así, pero, a juzgar por las grabaciones de seguridad de sus conversaciones con familia y amigos, estaba aburrida e infeliz.

Semanas antes, Maki había escuchado que la profesora Tomori había intentado contactar a Hanayo, ostensiblemente para saludar, pero en realidad para husmear. Tomori no sabía nada acerca de la estación de combate, pero el programa generador de escudo que dirigía se había fusionado con el Grupo de Armas Especiales, por lo que algunos de los investigadores habían empezado a comparar notas. Afortunadamente, fue Rin la que contestó y habló con Tomori. Maki hizo un estudio detallado de su conversación. Sin a Rin le preocupaba la investigación de Pana, probablemente a la científica profesora le preocupaba el doble; pronto, las objeciones de Rin sobre el programa serían problemáticas. Maki lo vio venir desde la discusión que tuvieron poco después del final de la guerra; también, las conversaciones entre Hanayo y Rin confirmaron que sus dudas sólo habían aumentado. Tomori había estado a punto de aludir a rumores sobre los usos militares de la investigación de Hanayo, pero hizo casi palpables sus propias dudas sobre el proyecto. Maki no podía permitir que las preocupaciones de Rin pasaran desapercibidas. En cuanto a su Pana, estaba demasiado fascinada con las instalaciones y todo lo que ofrecían para pensar en algo más que en su hija y los otros cristales brillantes.

Maki esperó hasta que sirviera el postre para desviar la conversación hacia donde necesitaba.

—¿Son felices aquí las dos? —soltó después de que levantaran sus copas para brindar por una paz duradera.

Lo repentino de la pregunta pareció sorprender a Rin, pero Hanayo respondió con rapidez.

—Es parecido a un sueño hecho realidad, Maki-chan. No puedo terminar de agradecerte.

Cubrió la mano de Rin con la suya, como para sugerir que ella estaba de acuerdo, ¿o era una señal para ella de que tuviera cuidado?

Maki miró a Hanayo.

—¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan, Pana-chan?

—Todos los días llegan provisiones. No podría pedir nada más.

Maki sonrió y dejó durar el silencio.

—Ya sé de las provisiones y requisitos, pero pregunto por sus necesidades personales. —Hizo un ademásn amplio—. Por muy bello que sea este lugar, para algunos podría parecer un tanto remoto y solitario, como un puesto fronterizo.

Rin se tragó algo que iba a decir, pero Hanayo quería tranquilizarla.

—Estamos a sólo unos minutos de Numazu, y en cualquier momento podemos tomar una cápsula y viajar en velocidad sub-sonido; en unas cuantas horas podríamos estar en Tokio. Nos quedamos con el departamento en la universidad, por si en algún momento es necesario que Hanamaru asista a la escuela allá. Hablando de ella, Hanamaru es una niña independiente que puede jugar por sí misma, y Rin va a ser su tutora en casa.

Maki le habló a Rin, manteniendo el tema amigable.

—Creo que quedó claro que Pana-chan es feliz, y parece que las necesidades de la niña se cumplen, pero estoy más preocupada por ti.

—¿Por mí nya? —se ruborizó.

Esa pregunta podría haber sido "¿Desde cuándo nya?", pero Maki no se salió del libreto.

—Digo, entre la maternidad y la ayuda a Pana, no tienes mucho tiempo para ti. Simplemente me da curiosidad saber si no te molesta poner tu vida en pausa, por un tiempo al menos.

Ella la miró con franqueza.

—No puse mi vida en pausa, Maki nya. Mi carrera tal cez, pero definitivamente no mi vida.

—A lo mejor no me expliqué bien. —dijo, mostrando las palmas de las manos.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente?

Hanayo miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro entre ellas dos.

—Sólo esto: tenemos datos sobre lo que parece ser una veta extensa de cristales celestiales en un poblado del norte. Por motivos que podemos discutir después, no puedo confiar en cualquiera para ir a evaluar las dimensiones del descubrimiento.

—¿Necesitas una recomendación nya? —preguntó Rin.

—No, quiero que consideres realizar el estudio. —Dio tiempo para que hiciera efecto—. No es una misión peligrosa. Un grupo de arqueólogos ya tienen un pequeño pero cómodo campo de investigación en pie. Puedes incluir a uno o más de tus antiguos compañeros de equipo si así lo deseas. De hecho, es lo suficientemente seguro como para que lleves a la niña también.

Hanayo y Rin se miraban en shock.

—Deberías hacerlo, Rin-chan —dijo Hanayo sin dudarlo.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Kayo-chin, deberíamos hablar de esto nya…

—Y lo haremos, pero creo que sería maravilloso para ti. Sabes que me preocupa que estés sacrificando tus intereses por los míos.

—No me estoy sacrificando, Kayo-chin nya. Estar aquí fue decisión mía tanto como tuya nya. —Miró de Kayo a Maki y de regreso a Kayo. —¿Algo más que quieran decir sobre mi vida?

—No tienes que decirme tu decisión justo ahora —le aseguró Maki—. Sólo quiero que lo consideres.

—Lo digo en serio —le dijo Kayo a Rin—. No puedes dejar pasar esto. Piensa en lo que significaría una experiencia como esta para Zuramaru.

Maki observó a Rin. "¿Le preguntará si está intentando deshacerse de ella?"

No lo hizo; preguntó:

—Maki, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tomará la investigación nya?

Maki movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tú sabrás mejor que yo una vez que te dé la información completa, pero sospecho que no más de un par de meses. —Miró a Pana—. ¿Puedes prescindir de ella y de la niña por tanto tiempo?

Hanayo apretó los labios y asintió.

—Hemos estado separadas por periodos más largos que ese. —No mencionó Kochi, pero la implicación estaba clara.

—Pero tus notas nya. —dijo Rin

Hanayo tomó la mano de su esposa.

—Pausaremos la transcripción que regreses.

Rin inhaló y exhaló, luego se quitó el cabello naranja de la frente.

—Primero las instalaciones de ensueño, ahora esto nya —volteó a ver a Maki—. ¿Qué más tienes bajo la manga?

* * *

Por las nuevas regulaciones imperiales de viaje, Rin y Hanamaru fueron escaneadas, entrevistadas y sometidas a múltiples revisiones de identidad antes de permitirles el acceso a la pequeña zona de aterrizaje de las instalaciones de investigación, situada en corazón de las arcologías que las amurallaban del lado oeste.

Sin embargo, el viaje no parecía del todo real hasta que los escáneres del puerto espacial del Centro les permitieron abordar la levitación magnética que usaban en una parte del puerto espacial, reservada para llegadas y salidas de cápsulas privadas. Ahora avanzaban entre enormes cápsulas, rumbo al hangar donde Rin debía encontrarse a Ai Miyashita. A quien no veía en persona desde hacía casi cinco años.

Sufrió pensando en la misión de Maki por más de tres semanas, pasando de la emoción hasta una sensación de inquietud sutil acerca de dejar a Hanayo con sus propias herramientas. Lo habían hablado hasta el cansancio, y aunque su esposa sólo hablaba con ánimo y entusiasmo, ella había empezado a preguntarse si Kayo-chin quería que ella se fuera. Y quizás ese era exactamente el caso; que, a estas alturas de la investigación, sentía que necesitaba dedicarse por completo a ella sin tener que ocuparse de su satisfacción o del desarrollo de Hanamaru. A menudo ella se sentía justamente así en eventos sociales; le preocupaba saber si Kayo la estaba pasando bien. Pero ahora, todas las semanas de inquietud e indecisión habían quedado atrás y ahora estaba muy entusiasmada de embarcarse en una aventura. Mientras la levitación magnética se detenía cerca del hangar designado, le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de Hanamaru.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido nya!

Hanamaru asintió ligeramente; se veía preocupada.

—¿Nos va a extrañar mamá zura?

—Claro que sí. ¿Crees que se acuerde de comer?

—Dia-sama la hará comer.

Dia era la hija del inspector Kurosawa, y era la persona que después de Rin, pasaba más tiempo con Hanamaru. Para tener tan sólo cuatro años más que Hanamaru, era una niña muy madura.

—Tienes razón, Dia-chan no la dejará ni una sola comida.

Llevaban mochilas y vestimenta práctica, aunque Hanamaru había insistido de último minuto en llevar un casco que la hacía parecer piloto de crucero flotante. A la niña le maravillaban todos los inventos más modernos. Su equipaje había sido entregado con anticipación, y ahora estaba disposición de los androides responsables de mover todo de la terminal hacia el hangar privado.

Mientras se apresuraban por la plataforma de concreto hacia el edificio hemisférico, Ai Miyashita apareció vestida con una túnica roja sin mangas, ceñida con un cinturón, con botas de agujetas y con la apariencia de quien acababa de llegar de las prefecturas del Borde Exterior. Al ver a Rin, apretó el paso y sonrió ampliamente; cuando llegó hasta ellas, jaló a Rin para abrazarla fuerte y la besó en ambas mejillas.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —le dijo al oído con una voz casi tan enérgica como la de ella.

—Lo sé. Debemos prometer que no dejaremos que pase de nuevo nya.

Aun sonriendo, Ai se apartó del abrazo para observar a Rin, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la cara de su vieja amiga. Rin notó las delgadas líneas alrededor de los ojos naranjas de Ai, resultado de pasar demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol. Tenía un par de toques prematuras de gris en su cabello rubio, y pequeñas arrugas formándose en las comisuras de su boca. Era delgada, pero aún musculosa, y sus ojos naranjas brillaban con la vitalidad de alguien con la mitad de su edad. Entonces, Rin posó la mirada sobre Hanamaru y dio otro paso hacia tras, tapándose la boca con la sorpresa.

—¡No habías dicho que Kayo-chan iba a venir con nosotras! ¡Es su gemela! Excepto por los ojos, claro.

—¿Zura?

—¿Zura? —Ai se sorprendió por el tic verbal de la niña.

—Parece que el tic lo sacó de mí nya — Rin se rió un poco.

—Parece que sí Rin-chan.

—Traje binoculares también zura —dijo la niña por lo bajo.

Ai puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella.

—¿Ah sí? Eso es genial, cariño, porque los vamos a necesitar. En cuanto estemos a bordo, quiero verlo todo.

—Vamos entonces nya —Rin gritó con emoción.

Ai se puso de pie y señaló al hangar.

—Vengan a ver nuestro transporte. —Rodeó los hombros de Rin mientras caminaban.

Se habían hecho íntimas amigas desde la infancia, antes de que conociera a Hanayo, aunque desde niñas Ai había sido el doble de atlética que Rin. Era corredora, gimnasta, una aventurera a la antigua. Como Rin, tenía un historial de relaciones en serie; pero, al contrario de ella, había cumplido sus promesas tomadas en la adolescencia de no casarse ni tener hijos. Rin siempre la había considerado como el tipo de mujer que ella hubiera sido de no tomar el otro sendero de la bifurcación. Poniendo a un lado las diferencias entre sus caminos después de los treinta años, habían compartido muchas aventuras de exploración, investigación y cartografía. Ai era tan cercana a Rin que incluso había sido su dama de honor en la vida sencilla en la que por parte de Hanayo había tomado a Maki como testigo y como su propia dama de compañía. Durante la guerra, Tochigi se había hecho su hogar, pero, de nuevo con la exploración a toda marcha, había tenido trabajo desde entonces, e incluso tenía acceso a una nave de la compañía de investigación. Rin había tenido suerte de encontrarla entre trabajos, y ni más ni menos que en la prefectura de Shizouka.

El interior del hangar estaba lo suficientemente iluminado como para que Rin pudiera ver bien la cápsula de transporte. Era un carguero compacto con forma de rombo, popa lanzada ancha y una cabina montada dorsalmente. Necesitaba hojalatería y pintura, pero parecía funcional.

—Todo nuestro equipo ya está a bordo —decía Ai con emoción —. Incluso nos proporcionaron un androide de grabación.

Rin sintió, un poco evasiva.

—Un poco tosca nya, pero nos las hemos visto peores.

—Ni lo digas. Está bien cuidada, y está mucho mejor cuidada por dentro. La piloto es espectacular. Es una mujer que no creerías que es mayor que nosotras. Es encantadora, tiene una linda sonrisa y es muy enana.

La revelación no necesariamente la paró en seco, pero la combinación de piloto y enana la hizo parpadear.

No fue sino hasta que la vio bajar de la rampa que comprendió por qué.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Rin —dijo—. No sé si te acuerdes de mí, pero…

Rin la miraba boquiabierta, sin intentar disimular.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti nya.

Ai frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Ustedes dos ya se conocen? —Pensó por unb momento—. Supongo que tiene sentido…

—No es lo que piensas nya.

—¿No es lo que pienso? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Debería darles un poco de privacidad?

—No, tienes que escuchar esto —dijo Rin, con más fuerza de la que quería. Volteó hacia la piloto. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre nya.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? Soy la capitana Nico Yazawa. La mejor contrabandista del universo.

Ella asintió, minimizándola por completo.

—Obviamente sigues teniendo una conexión con Maki Nishikino, Nico-chan nya.

—En realidad, no…, o al menos no hasta hace unas semanas. He estad sola casi todo el tiempo desde… hace mucho. Perdí a mi mayor cliente cuando la comandante me llevó a rescatarte a ti y a tu familia de la CEPI. Desde entonces trabajo independiente, ya sabes. La comandante me contactó para ver si tenía tiempo de llevarte a Wakkanai y dije que sí. Admito que me sorprende que sigan insistiendo en ir a territorios tan remotos y en disputa con la Alianza Corporativa.

Rin permaneció dudosa.

—¿Trabajo independiente, con qué nya?

—Mercancía, provisiones, frutas, cereales. Y otras cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.

—Entonces no eres una espía nya.

Ai miraba a una y luego a la otra.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere contarme de qué me he perdido?

Rin la miró.

—Nico-chan fue la piloto que nos llevó a Kayo-chin y a mí a Kochi durante la guerra nya.

Ai asintió, comprendiendo.

—Donde las arrestaron.

—Sí. Pero Nico-chan y Maki fueron a rescatarnos, ¿no es cierto?

Nico asintió.

—Yo sólo era la piloto, Rin.

—Y sigues siendo sólo la piloto nya.

—La comandante Maki no quiere que la exploración parezca una misión imperial, por lo mismo de que en el norte los remanentes de la CEPI más violentos siguen operando. No quiere que tenga nada que ver con la milicia del Nuevo Imperio.

—Que parezca nya… Necesito oír de tu boca que esto no es una misión imperial.

—No es nada parecido —dijo Nico—. Por eso estamos usando mi carguero y no estamos viajando con una escolta de soldados imperiales. Así podremos evitar convertirnos en el blanco de cualquier remanente separatista, de la Alianza o de la Confederación. —Miró a Hanamaru. —La hija de tu esposa se ha vuelto una niña hermosa.

Rin se relajó un poco.

—Gracias, Nico-chan.

Nico se agachó para hablar con Hanamaru.

—Eras sólo una bebé cuando nos conocimos. Me alegra volver a verte.

Hanamaru no intentó ocultar su sorpresa por ver que había una adulta que se le asemejaba tanto en estatura.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres una niña como Dia-sama zura?

Rin resopló.

—Quizá me sienta mejor cuando todos hayamos desempacado nya.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? A mí en lo personal me gustó bastante ver a Maki y a Nico interactuando otra vez. Entenderán que, si esta parte se nota un poquito foja en cuanto a uso de vocabulario, o mínimo en un estilo diferente, se deberá a que esta parte de la historia la estoy escribiendo yo sin basarme en nada. Sólo esa parte, claro, por eso tal vez puede notarse un poco fuera de lugar. Por otro lado, ver a Maki y Rin peleándose por Hanayo siempre es algo que disfruto mucho. Algo que me encanta de la Maki de esta historia es que quiere poseer todo y a todos, más allá del simple poder, con tal de llenar el vacío de inferioridad tan tremendo que se carga. Si viera a esta Maki y a la del anime seguramente me sería imposible encontrar similitudes, pero en la semana que leí los primeros capítulos de la historia, la Maki de los primeros capítulos aún guarda muchas similitudes con la Maki del anime, aunque también con la Maki de ahora. Como dije alguna vez, no recuerdo dónde; Maki es tal vez mi favorita de esta historia, a veces llego a pensar que incluso por encima de Hanayo. Nico tampoco se queda muy atrás de Hanayo y de Rin; para apoyar ese cambio de su desinterés por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor al principio de la historia a la preocupación que empieza a sentir ahorita me he apoyado bastante. Me divierte mucho escribirla a ella también. Pero creo que la estrella de este capítulo, por lo menos para mí, es Rin. Le plantó cara a Maki a un nivel que me recordó a cuando se peleaban las dos por Hanayo en el cuarto capítulo del anime. Sé que puede sonar ridículo, pero esa pequeña escena de dos o tres minutos por mucho, es la causa principal de que las haya elegido a ellas tres como protagonistas de la historia, en vez de a Honoka, Umi y Kotori, como también había llegado a pensar.**

**Por otro lado, creo que apenas hace dos capítulos había dicho que le tomaba un poco de cariño a Riko, ahora me temo que, según yo, ya no aparecerá en lo que resta de la historia, ¿qué habrá sido de ella? En el capítulo pasado, Maki le dijo a Kotori que no haría nada para dañarla, pero en este capítulo se ve perfectamente la capacidad que tiene para manipular a la familia de Hanayo, ¿qué habrá sido de su asistente entonces?**

**Por otro lado, ¿qué sucederá con Rin, Ai, Nico y Hanamaru ahora que las cuatro se han ido de aventura? Ai es otro personaje interesante; originalmente, la tenía contemplada como sucesora de Eli y de Nozomi como líder de la CEPI, pero creo que es más útil para la narrativa de esta manera (más que nada después de verla interactuando con Rin en el All Stars). Habrá un par de interacciones interesantes entre las dos.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, ¡Hanamaru habló! Creo que no es la primera vez, pero sí estoy segura de que es la primera vez que tiene tanto diálogo. Una cosa bien curiosa que me sucede con Hanamaru (no en esta historia solamente) es una triangulación bien divertida con las hermanas Kurosawa. Hay un periodo muy lindo, bueno, más bien muy interesante, del cual alguna vez me gustaría escribir una historia más realista. El fin del primer año de preparatoria de Dia, después de que el primer Aquors se disolviera, y su segundo año. Ya no me alargo más que esto tiene que ver menos con la historia que la parte en la que me pongo a hablar de mí. Sólo cabe mencionar que Dia no será muy importante precisamente en esta historia, pero tengo planes para ella en el futuro.**

**¿Podrá Nico arrepentirse de todas las crueldades que ha hecho en nombre del dinero fácil y sus hermanas? ¿Qué pasará con Maki? Hanayo se quedó solita y lista para ser hechizada por las palabras de Maki, ¿qué irá a pasar con ella? Ya me dio emoción por escribir el próXimo capítulo.**

**Pasando a la sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, les comparto que, mínimo en inglés, a mi hermano le está yendo bastante bien en calificaciones, y me siento orgullosa. Cuando crezca quiero ser maestra, no de inglés, pero sí maestra, y genera satisfacción ver que es posible ver la mejoría en el conocimiento de una persona.**

**Creo que ya voy terminando porque me amplié demasiado, pero, como siempre, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, cuídense mucho, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y les agradezco por haber llegado hasta esta parte. Oyasuminassan. **


	20. 20- Intervalo cerrado

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto!**

**Como siempre es un honor traer para ustedes el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me gusta tanto y que espero que ustedes también disfruten. En este capítulo, veremos qué ha sido de Rin y Nico en sus exploraciones; por otro lado, como ya se habrían imaginado, ahora que Rin no le está estorbando, a Maki le toca acercarse a Hanayo y envenenar un poco sus pensamientos ahorita que no tiene quién la purifique. Sin más, por favor lean, y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_20_

_Intervalo cerrado_

* * *

Maki retrasó su regreso a Okayama porque esperaba que Hanayo la contactara. Maki le vio las ojeras tan pronunciadas y su intento en vano de ordenar su cabello tras la diadema en la cena; eso contradecía la declaración de su amiga de estar más feliz que nunca y de estar más agradecida de lo que podía expresar. También estaba la facilidad con la que aceptó enviar a Rin y a su hija al otro lado del país en busca de un tesoro. Hasta el más hermoso de los sueños hechos realidad tenía recovecos oscuros. La tensión que Maki había sentido en las instalaciones no se habían disipado ni un poco. Ya estaba preparada para hablar, cuando entró la transmisión de Hanayo; le sugirió ir a las oficinas de la División Imperial de Energía de Numazu, para poder hablar personalmente con ella.

La División Imperial de Energía era nueva, pero esta también operaba como parte del proyecto BrIllo Eterno. De hecho, todos los departamentos del proyecto de loa estación de combate departamentos del proyecto de la estación de combate tenían su propio nombre código y su propia agencia encubierta; Hanayo no era la única trabajando en una división falsa y prestando su investigación para usos alternativos. A lo largo de todo el país estaban dispersos grupos de científicos que trabajaban en armamento convencional, tecnologías de velocidad sub-sonido, rayos de tracción, e incluso sistemas para el revestimiento metálico de cascos. Cada proyecto tenía un nombre falso como _Estellar Sphere, Pax Aurora y Omega. _Pero ninguno se podía comparar con la investigación de Pana, la investigación del aguijón.

Maki condujo a Hanayo junto al personal de seguridad y empleados falsos hacia su oficina falsa, que estaba decorada con holorepresentaciones de complejos e instalaciones energéticas, todas falsas. Llamaron la atención de Hanayo de inmediato; incluso preguntó acerca de ellas.

—Son instalaciones en distintas fases de planeación y construcción —dijo Maki, aliviada de confirmar que la ingenuidad de Hanayo hacía que se creyera los hologramas falsos. —¿Has sabido de Rin?

Hanayo asintió, distraída.

—Ella, Hanamaru y Ai aún se están acostumbrando a Wakkanai, pero ya empezaron a investigar el sistema de cavernas.

—Esas son buenas noticias. Supe que se habían instalado en el campo arqueológico, pero no he tenido tiempo de leer el reporte más reciente de Rin —Le sostuvo la mirada a Hanayo —. Debes sentirte muy sola sin ellas.

—En cualquier otro momento, seguramente estaría devastada sin ellas, pero, justo ahora, estoy muy involucrada en… No he sido una buena esposa o madre últimamente, en todo caso. Voy a ser sincera contigo, Maki-chan, me siento mal por eso.

—Estoy segura de que Rin comprende la importancia de tu trabajo. Mientras todo esté bien entre ustedes…

—Sí, casi siempre lo está.

—Creo que a menudo ella piensa que soy una mala influencia para ti, Pana-chan.

—Eso no es cierto. —la expresión de Hanayo cambió—. Es sólo que no entiende nuestra colaboración.

Maki rio para aliviar la tensión.

—Hay algo que me parece interesante; quizás "irónico" sea la palabra. Las dos queremos lo mejor para ti. De cierta forma, estamos compitiendo para hacerte feliz, por muy pasado de moda que suene. Cada una tiene una idea distinta de lo que deberías estar haciendo. Especialmente ahora que tienes una hija. Rin quiere que te establezcas en una trayectoria que favorezca a tu familia de una manera un tanto convencional, mientras yo sostengo que tú estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, y seguiré haciendo lo posible por seguirte ofreciendo oportunidades que te llamen la atención.

—No creas que no lo agradezco —dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa incipiente.

—¿Por qué no habría de ser tu defensora a capa y espada? No soy una rival, como algunos de nuestros envidiosos colegas. Llevamos años siendo mejores amigas por años, y, es más, nuestra relación nos ha beneficiado a ambas. ¡Mira a dónde me ha traído apoyarte! Soy como quien descubre a un artista maravilloso y lo aprovecha para conocer otros talentos excepcionales.

Hanayo se ruborizó un poco, como Maki esperaba que pasara.

—Maki-chan, recuerdo algunas de nuestras conversaciones en el Programa de Promesas. Intercambios de ideas… ¿Recuerdas todas nuestras desveladas hablando sobre el futuro? ¿Has logrado lo que querías?

—Más o menos. —Maki movió la cabeza.

—Tú nunca quisiste una familia —lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Maki bajó un poco la cabeza. Nunca lo había considerado, mínimo no desde que Hanayo le había dicho que se iba a casar.

—Por favor Hanayo, ¿me imaginas cómo madre? ¿Me imaginas como tú?

—Serías la capitana de la casa, lo sé. Pero, ¿es suficiente para ti servirle al Imperio y a los Ingenieros? No es la clase de vida que me imaginaría para ti.

Maki se acercó y le tomó las manos a Hanayo.

—¿Cómo hace una persona para saber lo que tiene que hacer? Yo también recuerdo todas nuestras conversaciones. Sin embargo, una crece con sueños que a veces no se pueden realizar, así que exploramos otros caminos. Con suerte, encontramos algo en lo que somos buenos, eso nos da esperanza y propósitos. —Volteó hacia Hanayo—. Yo no nací tan inteligente como tú y tu preciado cerebro Pana-chan, ni especialmente talentosa, pero soy capaz y tengo motivación; gracias a eso estoy aquí. Me topé con algo que sé hacer bien; en ese sentido estoy satisfecha. No obstante, tengo unos retos enormes que resolver, y como siempre, gente envidiosa que quiere evitar que lo logre.

Hanayo le apretó las manos un poco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Algún esquema? ¿Planos arquitectónicos?

—Por el momento, no, pero no dudaré en preguntar si se presenta la oportunidad. Te agradezco, como siempre, Pana-chan.

Hanayo asintió, luego señaló las presentaciones y los planos falsos.

—Todo esto es alentador, Maki-chan, pero…

—Rin no es la única que tiene dudas acerca del proyecto.

Hanayo se ruborizó más que de costumbre, luego apretó los labios.

—No me gustaría que pensaras que soy una ingrata…

—No seas tonta —interrumpió Maki—. ¿Qué te está molestando?

—Mi maestra, Tomori-sensei, intentó contactarme.

—Tomori-sensei —Maki fingió sorpresa—. ¿Cómo está?

—¿Ya lo sabes, no? —Hanayo frunció el ceño—. Está trabajando para Brillo Eterno.

—Sí, pero no es como que esté en contacto con todos los involucrados. Tú eres una excepción, Pana-chan.

—Durante la guerra estuvo investigando generadores de escudo —continuó Hanayo—, pero antes de eso siempre estuvo tan interesada como yo en enriquecimiento de energía. Ella fue mi inspiración, tú lo sabes.

—No entiendo a qué viene esto.

—Si está de regreso para estudiar energías alternas, ¿por qué está perdida haciendo no sé qué cosas en Minamata en vez de estar conmigo aquí en Uchiura?

Por las grabaciones de seguridad, Maki sabía que ese gato en particular ya no estaba encerrado, pero se puso nerviosa ante la mención de Hanayo de aquel lugar aislado.

—Puedo investigar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto hace semanas?

—No quiero que Rin-chan se entere de mis reservas sobre lo que estamos haciendo. Ya le molesta lo suficiente que trabaje con cristales celestiales.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Eres una científica.

—A Rin y a mí nos fascina el mundo de la física por igual, pero ella piensa en el cristal celestial como el símbolo de la Orden de los Iluminados.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no creo que los Iluminados hayan ido lo suficientemente lejos en su uso de los cristales. Más que como el símbolo de la Orden, lo veo como el símbolo de la misma Chikara. Su manifestación física.

—Yo no te voy a discutir nada.

—Los Iluminados estaban al tanto del increíble potencial, pero se contuvieron.

—Precisamente como lo hicieron con la Chikara, como dicen algunos. Si hubieran usado sus poderes por completo, la guerra había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nozomi, por muy malvada que fuera, no tenía esa debilidad. Si todos los Iluminados hubieran sido como ella, el país estaría en un estado completamente distinto. A pesar de toda su supuesta objetividad, no eran científicos; eran místicos. Eso fue suficiente por mil generaciones. Ya no basta con que un grupo selecto dicte sus nociones del bien y del mal para proteger alguna visión subjetiva de la verdad.

Hanayo asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Una cosa sí diré en su favor: nunca nos hicieron temerles, definitivamente tenían la habilidad para lograrlo. Ni siquiera Nozomi se daba a temer. No completamente.

—Quizá deberían haberlo hecho— dijo Maki y agregó—: Podemos hablar de historia y filosofía hasta el cansancio, pero todavía no me has dicho que te está molestando. ¿Necesitas descansar de la investigación? ¿Quieres que prepare una cápsula para llevarte con Rin y tu hija?

—Un descanso es lo último que necesito —dijo Hanayo con repentina brusquedad, sorprendiendo a Maki—. Estoy a punto de hacer un descubrimiento importante…, pero necesito otra cosa, Maki-chan. Necesito estar segura de que mi investigación tiene algún resultado, saber que mi trabajo no es sólo teoría sin ninguna aplicación práctica, sino que se puede replicar. La energía potencial es impresionante, pero la energía resultante tiene que ser cosechada y almacenada correctamente. De lo contrario, son sólo datos. ¿Recuerdas a Aiko Kurosawa, mi jefa en Comunicaciones Cocoa? Su hermano me dice que sigue recuperándose, ella, y mucha gente de esta misma ciudad necesitan ayuda, necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

— Estábamos progresando —dijo Maki, bajando la mirada y la voz.

—¿Estaban? Si tu equipo no ha podido reproducir mis resultados, es porque alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo. —A Maki le pasó por la mente Kasumi Nakasu, pero delante de Hanayo tenía que aparentar.

—Todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

—Entonces no lo entiendo.

Maki resopló y levantó la cabeza. Le tomó las muñecas

—¿Estás lista para abandonar las instalaciones unos días?

Hanayo se soltó con una mirada molesta.

—Ya te dije que no necesito un descanso. No quiero un descanso.

—Esto no es descanso. De hecho, atiende directamente tus inquietudes.

Hanayo examinó la expresión de Maki.

—¿Esto será otro ejemplo de cuando me enseñaste algo que necesito ver, como en mi Senboku?

—Tú vas a tener que decírmelo a mí.

* * *

Wakkanai brillaba como piedra preciosa en el espacio profundo. Su refulgencia no se debía al hielo o a la nieve, sino a la riqueza en mares llenos minerales que se habían secado hace años. En su lugar quedaron rocas sedimentarias y elementos cristalizados que cubrían extensas áreas del poblado, como un manto blanco deslumbrante.

Nico había tenido que volar el carguero a través de varios caminos largos para llegar al poblado remoto, pero, para cuando aterrizaron en la estación arqueológica, Rin había logrado olvidar por un rato sus sospechas sobre la misión y sobre qué hacía la piloto en ella. No necesitaba a Nico ni a nadie para cuidarlas a ella y a Hanamaru, pero no podía culpar a Maki de preocuparse por su seguridad. Después de todo, y a pesar de su relación tan tensa, eran la esposa y la hija de su mejor investigadora.

Wakkanai no sólo se distinguía por su esplendor. En el pasado remoto, un grupo de navegantes perdidos habían encontrado valiosos vestigios culturales: vastas estructuras de templos, estatuas y obeliscos, erosionados a límites impensables por la salinidad del lugar. Las excavaciones arqueológicas llevaban varios años. Con ayuda financiera del Imperio antes del ascenso al poder de Honoka, finalmente habían establecido un campo permanente, que incluía viviendas prefabricadas, turbinas de viento, una planta de desalinización y un pequeño centro de investigación. Las extensas ruinas y la singularidad del terreno habían llevado a un grupo de científicos y ambientalistas que Wakkanai fuera declarada como Zona Protegida del Legado; eso limitaría el desarrollo, exploración y extracción de recursos, pero el Imperio seguía evaluando la petición. Los arqueólogos habían aceptado que Rin y Ai hicieran estudios de cartografía y topografía; lo consideraban parte del proceso de estimación de recursos matemáticos. De alguna manera era cierto; si encontraban una reserva de cristales celestiales, el poblado tendría asegurada la protección contra explotación e intereses corporativos.

Aunque la superficie era tan blanca que algunos usaban gafas protectoras, más bien se parecía al fondo de un mar, y muchas veces sólo un experto sabía diferenciar entre estructuras naturales y artificiales. Había unas torres que el viento había batido hasta hacerles remolinos como de caramelos; laderas con incrustaciones de conchas, corales y organismos fosilizados; cauces de ríos y cascadas secas por tanto tiempo que se habían vuelto a cristalizar en mármol; toboganes curveados y cuencas brillantes. Cerca del campo había un par de cenotes con el agua más azul que Rin había visto, como si estuviera iluminada desde el fondo, y en las fisuras de lagunas colinas crecían unas plantas delgadas, torcidas y blanqueadas como las torres.

Para la pequeña Hanamaru, el poblado era un enorme parque de juegos blanco.

El equipo de arqueólogos se apresuró a hacer que las cuatro se sintieran como en casa. Tras ser adoptada por todos, y parecer infatigable, Hanamaru estaba feliz de ser, por primera vez en su vida, el centro de atención; entretenía a todos, pero en espacial observaba y aprendía. En su afán de ser útil, Nico se hizo la asistente del cocinero, y maravillosamente se las arregló para preparar comidas raras aunque sabrosas con sus limitadas reservas. Rin y Ai se equiparon con mochilas de exploración, arneses, equipos de sobrevivencia e hicieron una incursión preliminar al complejo sistema de cavernas, donde podía haber cristales celestiales escondidos.

Los datos sobre la supuesta veta de cristales eran muy imprecisos. Rin se preguntaba si habían descubierto esos primitivos mapas en los templos de los Iluminados o si, como sostenía Maki, habían llegado con los navegantes originales para languidecer por siglos en una base de datos del gobierno que recién se habían redescubierto. Como fuera, Rin calculaba, con cierta preocupación, que le tomaría semanas de exploración, mapeo y análisis terminar un estudio previo de viabilidad en el sustrato del sistema de cuevas, con sus estalagmitas, estalactitas, agua y túneles bioerosionados. Esperaba que Hanayo se las estuviera arreglando bien sin ella.

Ai y ella exploraban un ancho túnel menor en el sistema principal de cuevas, cuando llegaron a una enorme cámara con paredes curveadas y techo arqueado que estaban cubiertos de liquen bioluminisciente que llenaba la cámara con una luz amarilla. Nico y Hanamaru se habían quedado un par de metros atrás, y una vez que les dieron la señal, las cuatro sólo pudieron deleitarse con la maravillosa vista.

Nico miró a Rin mientras ella y Ai se sentaban, como si quisieran beberse cada centímetro cúbico del resplandeciente lugar. Hanamaru estaba explorando con mucho cuidado sola, aunque nunca se apartó de la mirada de Nico.

—Los Iluminados dirían que Chikara está muy presente aquí nya —dijo Rin, en un tono que sugería un intercambio telepático con su amiga, al menos para Nico.

Ai asintió y miró a la capitana.

—Claro que sí, ¿lo sientes Nico-chi?

Ella dejó de mirar a Hanamaru y mostró su perplejo rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

—No estás buscando nada nya —dijo Rin con una sonrisa amable—. Estás sintiendo.

—Pensé que Chikara había desaparecido con los Iluminados —dijo, mirando alrededor de todas maneras.

—Chikara sólo desaparecerá cuando toda la vida del mundo muera —dijo Ai, negando con la cabeza.

Rin estudiaba a la capitana.

—¿Alguna vez has visitado un lugar donde la naturaleza es tan profusa, tan prolífica y exuberante que te arranca de sus pensamientos? No como Tokio, donde te sientes abrumada, más bien un lugar lejano que te deslumbra y te deja callada nya.

—No puedes evitar sentir las conexiones entre todo lo que vive —dijo Ai sumándose a la emoción de Rin.

Nico no quería sugerir que las consideraba unas dementes; tampoco quería pensar más en Asago o Kinpoku, así que sólo dijo:

—Creo que he visitado algunos.

Pero Ai no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

—¿Y nunca has sentido nada, al menos un dejo de misterio trascendental?

—Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada como para darme cuenta. No es como que vaya por todo Japón buscando sentir cosas —alzó los hombros.

—Entonces, la próxima vez que estés en un lugar puro —agregó Rin—, deberías recordar este momento y tratar de permitirte sentir a Chikara nya.

—De acuerdo —dijo—, la próxima vez. —Al ver que Rin giraba para buscar a Hanamaru, quien golpeaba una roca con la pequeña réplica de un martillo como los que llevaba la misma, agregó—: No te preocupes, la estoy cuidando.

Al escuchar, Hanamaru dejó de golpear y volteó.

—Nico-san me está cuidando zura.

—Que no se te olvide —dijo la piloto con una sonrisa casi maternal.

Rin la miró con sincero agradecimiento.

—Has sido muy buena con ella, Nico-chan.

—Eso es porque ella es parte de mi pandilla —dijo con suficiente volumen para que Hanamaru escuchara—. Y lo digo en el mejor sentido.

Ai y Rin rieron. Luego, Rin rompió el silencio que siguió.

—No quiero entrometerme, Nico-chan, pero, ¿cómo fue que una persona como tú se involucró con alguien como Maki nya?

Nico se divertía y se sentía en confianza, casi como cuando iba de "excursión" con sus hermanitas, pero recordó mantenerlo simple.

—Sólo me usa de vez en cuando.

—Sí, sé que tiene talento para eso nya—asintió Rin de una forma casi mordaz.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tu esposa cómo se involucró con ella? —preguntó Nico, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo más.

—Son mejores amigas desde hace muchos años, y actualmente son socias o algo así en un programa imperial de energía.

—¿En Tokio?

—No, en la bahía de Uchiura; en unas enormes instalaciones que ocupan casi la mitad de lo que era el pueblo.

—Creo que he escuchado hablar al respecto —dijo Nico—. Suena emocionante.

—Claro nya —dijo Rin, y Ai comenzó a reírse.

—Dile a Nico-chi la verdad, Rin —dijo ella.

Rin comenzó a reír con ella.

—Está bien. Lo admito, es aburrido y no lo soporto. A veces deseo que Kayo-chin jamás se hubiera involucrado y que siguiéramos investigando en lugares remotos nya. Pero ella es feliz y la investigación podría conducir a una revolución energía renovable.

—Bien dicho —resaltó Ai con una ligera risa.

La sonrisa de Rin desapareció.

—Sólo quisiera que el trabajo no tuviera que ser con cristales celestiales nya.

* * *

Hanayo estaba de pie frente al mirador del transbordador, mirando un mundo en ruinas debajo de ellas. Había estado equivocada al pensar que Maki planeaba repetir la experiencia en Senboku durante la guerra.

Esto era mucho peor.

—¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —le preguntó a Maki.

—Yabu, por si la información hace alguna diferencia. —la cápsula que las había llevado estaba en órbita estacionaria muy por encima del transbordador—. Fue invadido por ambos lados durante la guerra, pero lograba reconstruirse después de cada ataque. Sus locales eran personas tenaces, pero ahora, este ha sido un golpe más fuerte del que ellos pueden manejar.

—Tomori-sensei le mencionó Yabu a Rin-chan.

Maki no respondió directamente.

—Debajo de nosotras está lo que queda de la localidad. Puedes ver dónde colocamos la red de energía, esa área ennegrecida a la izquierda. Las instalaciones estaban arriba de esa colina, donde puedes ver esos muros.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Hanayo se veía devastada —Fui muy precisa con mis notas. Lo hice fácil de replicar.

Maki la tomó de los hombros por detrás, intentando consolarla.

—La destrucción no tuvo nada que ver con las instalaciones, ni mucho menos con tu investigación. Nos estábamos preparando para hacer conexión con la red de energía cuando sucedió el ataque.

—¿Quién atacó?

Maki dudó un poco a propósito antes de contestar.

—Pana-chan, no vas a oír esto en las noticias y menos en un lugar tan lejano como Uchiura, pero, aunque la guerra está casi ganada, aún no ha terminado. No aquí, no en muchas prefecturas del Sur, que aún tienen influencia de la Alianza Corporativa.

—He oído reportes de rebeldes separatistas.

—Son mucho más que rebeldes. Llámalos por su nombre, Pana-chan: anarquistas. Quieren que el Imperio colapse al igual que otros esperaban que colapsara durante la guerra, pero esta vez nuestros enemigos no están luchando por la independencia de sus prefecturas, por rutas de comercio o impuestos. Quieren sembrar el caos, hundirlo todo. No tienen agenda política, religiosa, ni siquiera comercial. La Alianza Corporativa ha estado financiando el caos para detener la civilización como la conocemos. Los ataques han frustrado numerosos intentos del Imperio por mejorar las vidas de aquellos que sufrieron durante la guerra. Podría mostrarte prefecturas enteras que han sufrido este nivel de destrucción.

Hanayo se tomó un momento para digerir las palabras de Maki, luego, se dejó envolver por el abrazo de su amiga asintiendo con tristeza.

—Con el arsenal que tiene el Imperio, soldados, cruceros flotantes, acorzados, y todo lo demás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para vencerlos a todos.

—Cada ataque fomenta otro más —dijo Maki—. Hay una tormenta por la cantidad de poblaciones que se sienten traicionadas o decepcionadas porque el Imperio no actúa lo suficientemente rápido, porque no paga suficientes reparaciones, o porque no reconstruye lo perdido. Si la tormenta continúa, nunca haremos realidad el sueño de la Sentaku de unir a todos.

—Tiene que haber una solución.

—Puede ser —Maki se contuvo un largo momento—. Pana, no debería estar diciéndote esto, ni siquiera intentaré contar los juramentos de seguridad que he violado tan sólo trayéndote aquí, pero la Sentaku aprueba que ampliemos el alance de nuestra empresa energética. Tiene fe en ti, tiene tanta fe en lo que has logrado que ha aprobado operaciones mineras en lugares inimaginables para obtener recursos que te permitan realizar el proyecto Brillo Eterno. Mientras hablamos, hay cápsulas transportando recursos a incontables lugares como preparación para el día en el que la Sentaku revele nuestro plan al público. —Apretó con más fuerza a Hanayo—. Está decidida a poner una prefectura, tal vez una región entera, como ejemplo, en un afán de que ese lugar sirva como ejemplo y marque el inicio de la nueva era.

Hanayo sostuvo la mirada de Maki, luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

—Hay más que se puede lograr con los cristales —dijo en voz baja; Maki sintió como se ruborizaba entre sus brazos—. Mucha más energía de la que hemos recolectado.

Maki la soltó un poco, para que pudiera verla a los ojos. La acurrucó contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, despeinándolo sin necesidad de mover su diadema

—Dime.

Hanayo inhaló profundamente. Maki casi sentía su respiración, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca ha sido cuestión de la energía. Sabía desde el principio del potencial de los cristales celestiales.

Maki frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin dejar de acariciar con cariño el cabello de Hanayo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Cómo contenerla —dijo Hanayo, por fin lista para volver a levantar la mirada y dirigirse a sus ojos—. El cristal celestial se somete a la presión hasta cierto punto antes de que el resultado se vuelva imposible de dominar. Indomable. —Señaló la vista desde el mirador—. Incluso este nivel de destrucción es insignificante comparado con el poder de destrucción bruto que pueden liberar los cristales.

—Pero has encontrado la manera de extraeré ese poder bruto— Maki no apartó su mirada de sus ojos lilas.

Hanayo se talló la cara por encima de sus anteojos, y asintió.

—Estoy cerca, muy cerca…

Maki tomó sus hombros con afecto.

—Entonces continúa, Pana. No te preocupes por asuntos de contención. Armaré un equipo para que resuelvan ese problema. Lo que necesitamos de ti es una manera de acceder a ese poder Dame evidencia que le pueda mostrar a la Sentaku y tendrás su apoyo incondicional. —Hizo una pausa, luego preguntó. —: ¿Lo harás? ¿Por todos nosotros? No sólo por el bienestar de tu hija y su generación, también por la generación de sus hijos y las que sigan. Tú eres lo que este Imperio necesita, tú eres lo que este país ha estado buscando. Todo el mundo se verá nutrido por tu legado. Como siempre te lo dije, tú eres grandiosa, Pana, eres la mujer más grandiosa que he tenido el gusto de conocer.

—Maki-chan, yo…

—No puedes decir que no. Es tu destino. —Soltó uno de sus hombros y tocó su cabello lentamente; bajó hasta tomar sus mejillas—. Confío en ti, Pana-chan. Para eso fuiste puesta en este mundo.

Hanayo fue perdiendo poco a poco el rubor de su rostro; exhaló lentamente.

—Tendremos que trabajar en secreto absoluto para evitar que se filtre la información. Yo haré lo mío en las instalaciones. Nadie puede saberlo.

—Así es —dijo Maki, intentando contener una sonrisa por estar en el comienzo de su éxtito. Se limitó a asentir con sobriedad—. Nadie puede saberlo.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Creo que he dicho varias veces esto, pero por fin Maki tiene a Kayo-chan justo dónde la quería (y no me refiero a que la tenga demasiado cerca). Ha convencido a la doctora de unírsele, pues, aunque Hanayo sigue pensando que está intentando crear energía para encender una ciudad y no para destruirla, sí que la ha convencido de quitarse las ataduras morales que tenía junto con Rin hacia los cristales, y de obtener su máximo poder. Esta no es la victoria definitiva de Maki, eso se los iré adelantando, pero sí cada vez digo que Maki va teniendo a todos justo dónde los quiere, es porque, no sé si lo han ido notando, cada vez se vuelve mejor manejando a las personas y los ambientes a su alrededor. En el capítulo pasado se permitió verse un poco vulnerable pues Riko se acababa de ir, pero ahora ya ha vuelto renovada y lista para seguir obteniendo el máximo provecho.**

**Por otra parte, nunca creí que disfrutara tanto de escribir a Nico. Cuando pensé originalmente en la idea para esta historia, lo hice porque el personaje que representaba en la historia en la que me baso tiene esa misma personalidad un poco altanera aunque bondadosa en el interior, aunque ir viendo como va cambiando en carne propia me pareció algo muy lindo de ver, porque en parte refleja un poco de cómo es Nico en el anime. De hecho, creo que después de Umi y Hanayo, ella es la más apropiada dentro de su personaje. No, en serio, en cuánto leí la novela original y vi al gobernador Tarkin dije, "Ese hombre es tan Umi. Hasta lo veo perfectamente diciendo: eso es indecente".**

**Por otro lado, a pesar de que fue breve, creo que esta conversación al final del capítulo es, como bien lo dije en el capítulo, el pináculo de la carrera manipuladora de Maki. En serio, a este punto tiene a Hanayo convencida al mil por ciento de sus intenciones, la convirtió de ser la pacífica doctora que prefería irse a la cárcel que traicionar sus ideales en una mujer asustada que cree que es su responsabilidad crear la fuente de energía más poderosa del planeta. Ver incluso cómo es capaz de transformar su fracaso en Yabu en un impulso, en un catalizador para Hanayo, es algo impresionante. Pero de cierta forma, Hanayo es el catalizador de la carrera de Maki, aunque también Rin es el catalizador de Nico, he de ahí el nombre de la historia Catálisis. Cada una de ellas funciona como un acelerador (como un catalizador) de una reacción que tarde o temprano terminará sucediendo. Pero supongo que ya no me extenderé porque terminaré arruinando todo lo que aún queda por terminar.**

**Por otro lado, pasando a la sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, les platico que, a pesar de que mi hermano ha terminado su curso, resulta que todavía tengo bastantes pendientes con él, y me siento desesperada. Siento que no estoy perdiendo tiempo, pero que tampoco lo estoy aprovechando como debería, y eso que no me levanto tarde; les uro que todos los días estoy despierta desde las 7:30 de la mañana, y tampoco me duermo tan temprano, pero aún así el día no parece alcanzarme. **

**Y supongo que ya no haré más rollo porque disfrutan leyendo esta historia y no los berrinches de esta niña, así que, como siempre, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta esta parte, saben que para mí es un honor cada una de las visitas, lectores y comentarios que recibe esta historia, así como sus fav y sus follow.**

**Sin más por el momento, yo me despido, soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas y pues… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	21. 21- Verdad profunda

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, tengo un capítulo adelantado, y le podré dar una revisión como Dios manda. Apenas lo terminé de escribir ayer, pero a final de cuentas es un avance. En el capítulo de hoy; continuaremos con las aventuras de Nico, Rin y Ai en las lejanas tierras del norte, mientras Hanayo sigue atorada en las mentiras de Maki y la investigación; creo que también toca un poco de interacción entre Rin y Hanayo de nuevo, ya habían pasado uno o dos capítulos, aunque realmente, éste no es un capítulo muy feliz; de hecho, creo que es uno de los más tristes de la historia, tal vez incluso el más triste de esta parte dos. No muere nadie, ni siquiera hay una discusión real, pero es el punto máximo de la manipulación de Maki hacia Hanayo… Así que, para no arruinar la experiencia de la lectura, dejaré que lo descubran por ustedes mismos. Por favor, hónrenme leyendo este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Sin más, nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_21_

_Verdad profunda_

* * *

La investigación en Wakkanai había concluido.

A Rin y a Ai les había tomado casi doce semanas descubrir la veta. Estaba trescientos metros por debajo de la superficie, en un pasaje estrecho. Bajaron a un pozo con ayuda de arneses, y de ahí se arrastraron de rodillas hasta un corredor inclinado hacia abajo. Sus máscaras de respiración y las lámparas que llevaban en la frente proyectaban sombras extrañas en las ásperas paredes. Rin usaba una pequeña herramienta punzocortante para extraer fragmentos de la veta, pero al final, el kit de análisis de campo que Hanayo le había dado confirmó sus sospechas.

—No es una veta de cristales celestiales, es una veta de fluorita con algunas incrustaciones de cristal celestial, pero no es nada extraordinario nya—le dijo a Ai con decepción cuando volvieron a la superficie y el análisis estaba completo. —Son muy parecidas, pero la fluorita es más densa y resistente. Y Chikara sólo se manifiesta a través de los cristales celestiales.

Era decepcionante, pero no iban a decaer en ánimos. Usando como referencia algunos de los estudios arqueológicos, le pidieron a Nico que las llevara a áreas muy altas en los montes de Wakkanai. Algunas áreas se veían prometedoras, pero las grietas no se debían a fallas de deslizamiento lateral. Asimismo, la presencia de otras vetas de fluorita aseguraba que no encontraría muchos cristales celestiales; era raro que aparecieran al mismo tiempo.

Para entonces, el campo de investigación era su hogar y los miembros del equipo arqueológico tiraron la casa por la ventana con una fiesta de despedida. Le regalaron varios libros a Hanamaru y dejaron muy en claro que extrañarían mucho las creaciones culinarias de Nico.

Rin no les dijo nada a los arqueólogos acerca de los cristales celestiales falsos; no sabían que ese era el propósito de su expedición con Ai. Les enseñó mapas que indicaban sitios antiguos, posiblemente sin estudiar. Hanamaru no sabía que, a pesar de lo cercanos que se habían hecho todos, era poco probable que se volvieran a ver algún día.

Mientras Nico hacía las preparaciones en la espaciosa cabina del carguero, Rin por fin dijo lo que había estado pensando desde hace días.

—Casi desearía mentir sobre la falta de cristales celestiales, o al menos decirle a Maki que necesitamos más tiempo para explorar y evaluar nya.

Ai y Nico le lanzaron miradas inquisitivas desde sus asientos de aceleración

—Es nuestra obligación hacia Chikara proteger lugares como este de la explotación —continuó—, igual como lo hicieron los Iluminados con tantos otros lugares. Deberíamos asumir la responsabilidad ahora que no están nya.

—Desafortunadamente, no es nuestra decisión —dijo Ai, con una sonrisa triste e irónica al mismo tiempo.

Rin asintió con la cabeza e inhaló entrecortadamente, al borde de las lágrimas. Luego, le quitó importancia a su estado emocional con una carcajada.

—Honestamente, no me quiero ir nya.

—Entonces dile adiós a la bahía de Uchiura y a Tokio de una vez por todas —dijo Ai—. Convence a Hanayo de no renovar su contrato y regresen a lo que realmente aman hacer.

—Su único contrato es consigo misma —dijo Rin con una risa burlona—. Además, está haciendo un trabajo importante. Y aún si no fuera así, no creo que al Imperio le encante que nos vayamos, no después de haber invertido en hacerle un edificio a su gusto.

—¿Qué puede hacer el Imperio? ¿Demandarla?

—Nadie sabe de lo que son capaces nya—Miró hacia la lejana Wakkanai por última vez—. Deberían convertirla en Zona Protegida del Legado.

—No va a servir de nada —murmuró Nico, casi a su pesar—. El estatuto del Legado ya no protegerá nada.

—¿Desde cuándo? Estamos hablando de protecciones milenarias Nico-chi.

—No desde que llego el imperio —dijo, intentando jugar con Hanamaru para evitar verlas a los ojos.

—Se supone que los Estatutos del Legado son inviolables, incluso para Honoka.

Rin reflexionó un poco antes de contestar

—Sí, pero también lo eran los estatutos que protegían a la bahía de Uchiura nya…

Nico levantó a Hanamaru en brazos, y la llevó con ella a la cabina.

—Prepárense para saber exactamente de lo que es capaz del Imperio de Honoka —dijo Nico, mirándolas a los ojos antes de saltar a velocidad sub-sonido.

* * *

—Esto no pude ser Kinpoku —dijo Ai cuando Nico trajo de vuelta el carguero y alcanzaron a ver a una distancia considerable el lado oeste de la isla. Miró hacia Rin, que tenía a Hanamaru sobre las piernas. Ambas miraban aquel paisaje despojado de todo—. En general toda esta isla estaba cubierta de vegetación la última vez que estuve aquí; ahora parece un desierto.

—Te aseguro que es Kinpoku —dijo Nico—. El Imperio es muy rápido cuando algo le interesa.

El salto desde Wakkanai había sido tortuoso, pero Rin por fin estaba en las Extensiones Occidentales. Nico había mantenido la nave lejos de Kinpoku, pero los escáneres mostraban cientos de cargueros, buques y todo tipo de transportes de extracción obteniendo recursos que salían directamente de la superficie. Lejos de los cargueros, los láseres de un enorme crucero flotante estaban destruyendo una porción de territorio. El cielo y los océanos del lado oeste de Kinpoku estaban tan contaminados que habían adoptado un color marrón.

—Algunos conglomerados mineros asociados a la Alianza Corporativa tenían concesiones para extraer cantidades muy limitadas de mineral —dijo Nico—, pero ahora el Imperio está sacando todo lo que encuentra; tiene a antiguos empleados separatistas trabajando como empleados en toda la región.

—¿Empleados o esclavos? —preguntó Rin con una sonrisa triste.

—Hay una delgada línea entre ambos. Cortaron todas sus comunicaciones con Haruka Konoe y cerraron todas las salidas. Los empleados compran las raciones para subsistir en las tiendas imperiales, pero adquieren deudas y no se pueden ir. Se convierten en esclavos de sus propias deudas. Lo mismo que ven aquí está sucediendo en Asago, tal vez en más lugares. Deforestación, excavaciones a cielo abierto, extracción desenfrenada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rin— Con tantos lugares por escoger…

—¿Cruceros flotantes más grandes? —sugirió Ai—, ¿mejores instalaciones militares?

Rin miró a Ai, y luego a Nico, que tenía esa mirada triste que la hacía parecer menos inocente que antes.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir traernos aquí, Nico-chan nya? ¿Acaso este lugar y Asago son dos de los lugares donde Maki te "usó"?

La expresión facial de la pequeña piloto era impasible, ni confirmaba ni negaba nada.

—No eres la única a la que le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo en Wakkanai —dijo—. Supongo que estoy intentando acostumbrarme al nuevo programa.

* * *

El rostro de Hanayo estaba inundado por la luz de las pantallas y holoproyecciones en el cuarto de computación. Todo tipo de información brillaba a su alrededor: cálculos, los resultados de experimentos recientes con difracción de electrones, vistas ampliadas de cristales celestiales, y textos extraídos de los archivos de los Iluminados.

Hanayo había hecho y firmado todos los juramentos de seguridad que Maki le había impuesto; por eso, hablar con alguien del proyecto soñado de la Sentaku, incluso con Rin, era un crimen que atentaba contra la seguridad de ambas. Pero todo sería en vano si no encontraba la manera de ampliar la investigación en la que llevaba todo un año, pero que la había fascinado la mitad de su vida. Aun si podía extraer más poder de los cristales celestiales, ¿podría el equipo de Maki contenerlo y usarlo? Más allá de su legado personal, ¿cómo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que la anarquía y la violencia podían condenar el proyecto aún antes de implementarlo? Había huido de la violencia durante la guerra, y aún en busca de la paz, la seguía el conflicto.

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos acerca de Rin y Hanamaru, la necesidad de proteger su futuro. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que se alejaran tanto de Uchiura? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo Maki, que estaba consciente de la creciente insurgencia y las redadas aleatorias en zonas inocentes? Después del ataque en Numazu, las pesadillas la atacaron por meses, viendo la carnicería de los androides de la CEPI. ¿Cómo podría permitir que Rin y su pequeña volvieran a pasar por eso? ¿Lograría perdonarse a sí misma si les pasaba algo impensable? ¿Perdonaría a Maki?

Kochi, Senboku, Numazu y ahora Yabu, y tantos otros lugares que no conocía…

Tenía que lograr un cambio; era su obligación mejorar las circunstancias actuales.

Buscó el cristal celestial miniatura que llevaba consigo a todas partes. Era amarillo, pequeño, único como un copo de nieve. Cada cristal era tan único como un copo de nieve, o como un iris humano. Se calentó en su mano, pero por investigaciones anteriores, sabía que no percibiría un cambio de temperatura. También sabía que no serviría para calentar toallas, ni cualquier otro objeto inanimado. Respondía sólo a seres vivos, incluso plantas y hongos; esto hacía más irónico y misterioso el hecho de que los Iluminados los usaran como la fuente de sus proyectores celestiales.

Sostuvo el cristal contra la luz de las pantallas y se maravilló ante su mezcla de transparencia y opacidad. Los antiguos Iluminados se referían a esta cualidad como "el agua celestial".

El potencial en cuanto a energía era innegable; el inspector Kurosawa lo había demostrado desde los primeros experimentos pzicoeléctricos. Sin embargo, unas instalaciones de encendido o una planta de energía tendrían que ser más que un proyector celestial gigante, el cual, además de tener un cristal dentro, parecía tener una matriz de emisión, circuitos moduladores, plasma y un superconductor que canalizaba la energía de vuelta al mango. Por definición, los proyectores celestiales no deberían de permitir que su energía pudiera atravesar acero de un metro de grosor, pero sí podían. Eso hacía más creíble la idea de que la misma Chikara misma aumentaba su poder.

¿Para actuar a través del cristal celestial?

Si la respuesta estaba en algún lugar de los archivos del antiguo templo, alguien tendría que descubrirlo, y tal vez nunca podría; gran parte de los secretos de fabricación de proyectores celestiales había sido transmitida por medio de la tradición oral. Quizá las respuestas estaban en un antiguo texto sagrado de los Iluminados, pero ni siquiera ella tenía permiso de ver eso.

Seguramente habían cortado y tallado algunos de los cristales que llevaron a las instalaciones, quizá para eliminar oclusiones y así intensificar el rendimiento de su poder. Entonces, tal vez podrían tallar ejemplares más grandes, igual que como se hacía con las piedras preciosas para maximizar la refracción de la luz. Hasta entonces, ni los esfuerzos combinados de su equipo y el del inspector Kurosawa habían logrado inyectarle energía al cristal sin debilitar su estructura, casi de la misma forma en la que la radiación afectaba a las células vivas. Un problema más urgente era el de cómo controlar el impulso innato que tenían los cristales de difractar errática y peligrosamente la energía.

Se quedó mirando su pequeño cristal.

¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de resistencia hacia ella? ¿Qué sacrificios tendría que hacer para descubrir sus secretos?

Sus pensamientos se volvieron a desviar hacia Rin. ¿Cuánto tiempo sobreviviría Hanayo vivir en la mentira con tal de lograr el bien común? ¿Estaba cegándola su fascinación por la investigación y por la ciencia? ¿Los cristales estaba aprisionándola de alguna forma?

Sólidos, inmutables, inescrutables… Tal vez las supersticiones eran ciertas y sólo se podían develar los secretos del cristal celestial si se miraba en cierta dirección al amanecer, o si se observaba la neblina en ciertas prefecturas remotas. Tal vez tenía que extraerlo ella misma de su cueva… Una vez, un comentarista Iluminado llamó al cristal celestial una piedra somnolienta que necesita despertar para cumplir su propósito, pero ese mismo comentarista advirtió que era fácil insultar al cristal, y que los Iluminados debían tener mucho cuidado.

Hanayo sabía que nunca podría interactuar con el cristal como los Iluminados, por medio de Chikara, pero, como le había dicho a Rin, ella tenía la ciencia de su lado, junto con máquinas poderosas que podrían encargarse del cristal átomo por átomo, y forzarlo a actuar según sus órdenes.

* * *

Al principio de su relación, cuando Rin hacía trabajos de exploración independientes, ella y Hanayo pasaban meses sin verse cada vez que se separaban. Cada vez que se reunían después de esas ausencias, se sentían algo incómodas; les tomaba uno o dos días volver a encontrase como pareja de nuevo. Era algo que habían aprendido a aceptar y ninguna de las dos le daba mucha importancia. A partir de que Rin había decidido pausar su carrera y apoyar a Hanayo para llegar a formar una familia, ya ninguna de las dos se había tenido que preocupar por esas separaciones, ya no existían las ausencias en su relación.

La captura y separación obligatoria de Hanayo en Kochi había sido completamente diferente.

Rin no sabía que esperar después de estar lejos de Kayo casi cuatro meses con Hanamaru, Ai y Nico, sobre todo después de lo que había visto en Asago y en Kinpoku. La devastación desmesurada que había presenciado afectó su postura sobre lo que decía la Sentaku y lo que realmente sucedía lejos de Tokio. Había estado tentada a contarle inmediatamente a Hanayo lo que había descubierto, pero decidió esperar un poco, hasta que las tres se sintieran cercanas de nuevo para compartir sus preocupaciones; así, al menos la información no saldría en cascada.

Casi en cuanto aterrizó en Uchiura sintió que algo no estaba bien. El abismo de siempre amenazaba con aparecer, pero el hecho de que Hanamaru estuviera ahí lo hacía más profundo; no sólo era entre ella y Hanayo, sino también entre la pequeña y su madre. Hanayo parecía preocupada y Rin quería pensar que era por las exigencias de la investigación, pero, mientras más observaba su comportamiento, más le parecía que había motivos para inquietarse. Nunca antes había pensado que si Hanayo no quería hablar de la investigación era porque fuera demasiado difícil para ella; al contrario, no le paraba la boca y no le molestaba usar térmicos técnicos, aunque sabía que Rin no entendería ni la mitad. Luego, se lo explicaba con palabras más y más simples, hasta que empezaba a tener sentido. Esto también era parte de su dinámica y la razón por la que Kayo le confiaba sus notas personales para que ella las transcribiera.

Ahora, de repente, Hanayo no podía explicar lo que hacía. Podría haber decidido pasarlo por alto porque ella tenía notas de campo propias que compilar para Maki, y más bien, porque no necesitaba saber todo a profundidad. Pero Hanayo la había alentado a quedarse en el departamento en Tokio en lugar de en las instalaciones. Ella iría de ida y vuelta todos los fines de semana, le dijo. Así, Hanamaru podría ir a una escuela primaria real en lugar de tener un tutor en casa.

Ella no se había negado a quedarse en el departamento, y cuando regresó a las instalaciones después de varias semanas sólo encontró que el ambiente había cambiado mucho; tenían una vibra diferente, casi militar. Había soldados imperiales y los científicos reaccionaban con normalidad al secretismo inminente. Hanayo le explicó vagamente que hubo una infracción al sistema mientras ella no estaba, y que habían reforzado la seguridad. Las nuevas medidas dictaban que sólo el personal autorizado podía acceder a algunas áreas comunes del complejo. Sólo Hanayo tenía acceso a todo el edificio. Información que antes enviaban al consejo de supervisión por la Holored, ahora se enviaba por un servidor de red de área local del Imperio.

El secreto era ubicuo.

Pero ella no podía reprimir sus preocupaciones.

Hanayo, su Kayo, estaba manteniendo su distancia, y quería saber por qué.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme animado a aceptar la tarea de Maki nya? —le preguntó, mientras limpiaban la mesa un sábado por la tarde después de comer, y Hanamaru miraba un holovideo. Había insertado la pregunta donde su esposa no lo esperaba, así que a Hanayo le tomó un momento formular la respuesta.

—Sólo porque tenía que preocuparme por ustedes —contestó.

—Lamento que tuvieras que preocuparte. Te extrañamos muchísimo, Kayo-chin nya.

Ella esperaba que dijera lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú te arrepientes de haber ido? Suena como que Zuramaru la pasó increíble.

—Me alegra que hayamos ido, pero siento que tú y yo no hemos reconectado. —Examinó su rostro antes de añadir —: Pareces estar extremadamente lejos. Todavía te extraño nya.

—No es porque hayas estado lejos —dijo con más energía de lo necesario—. Es el trabajo; he estado bajo una presión tremenda.

Ella trató de tomarle la mano, pero Hanayo la alejó para tomar unos platos que faltaban por recoger.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué de repente está bajo tanta presión? No era así cuando me fui nya. ¿Es por el intento de espionaje?

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que le había regalado un pretexto.

—Sí. No. Sí y no. El consejo espera resultados. Tienen problemas financieros. Si no logro algo pronto, van a comenzar los despidos, y comenzarán por la gente de Uchiura. Gente como Kurosawa-san. Tú sabes que ese hombre y todos los locales de la bahía tienen familias que mantener. Míralo a él por ejemplo: Aiko, su esposa, Dia y su hija más pequeña.

—Pero tu equipo y el de Kurosawa-san estaban progresando —dijo ella, intentando esconder el tono de insistencia—. ¿Qué cambió eso nya?

Pretendió estar revisando a Hanamaru para ganar tiempo.

—La investigación llegó a una nueva fase y estoy luchando con los datos —dijo al fin.

—¿Te distrae tanto que estemos aquí?

—Tú sabes que no.

Sus respuestas ensayadas comenzaban a exasperarla; ya no lo podía esconder del todo.

—Por favor Kayo-chin nya. ¿Están exigiendo demasiado? ¿Es eso?

Esta vez notó una mirada molesta en su esposa

—¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza? —la miró fijamente.

Rin respiró hondo, decidida a volver a empezar. Pelear era lo último que deseaba. Un cálido abrazo y un beso sincero podrían hacer que todo desapareciera.

—¿Podemos retroceder un poco? Me preguntaste si lamentaba el viaje. De nuevo, no lo lamento. Pero sí pasó algo que he querido contarte desde hace semanas. —Continuó con determinación—. Después de Wakkanai, Nico nos llevó a Ai-chan y a mí a las Extensiones Occidentales, a un par de poblados que el Imperio está explotando sin piedad. La extracción desenfrenada los ha devastado en su totalidad nya.

Hanayo escuchó con cuidado, casi sorprendida; luego, forzó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Entiendo como eso puede ofender tu sentido de la justicia ambiental, pero el antiguo Imperio es culpable de lo mismo. Donde hay expansión se necesitan recursos. El Imperio de la Sentaku puede estar explotando algunos poblados, pero sólo para salvar muchos, muchos más. —Casi frunció el ceño—. Eres la última persona que necesita recordar la inmensidad de todo lo que hay allá afuera.

—Pero estos no son sólo poblados comunes. Son Zonas Protegidas del Legado, tienen estatutos de protección otorgados hace generaciones. Igual que aquí. La bahía de Uchiura, de repente, absorbido por algo más nya.

—También por el bien común —dijo Hanayo.

—Así te lo vende Maki —dijo ella sin poder reprimir un bufido de desagrado.

Hanayo la miró un largo rato, a través de los anteojos empañados. Después preguntó:

—¿Cuáles poblados?

—Asago. Kinpoku —le dijo animada. Podía oírla casi tomando nota.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotras?

—Si el Imperio está saqueando lugares remotos en secreto, ¿cómo sabemos que no te están mintiendo sobre el propósito de tu investigación nya?

—No me están mintiendo.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en ellos? ¿O tienes pruebas? Más allá de la palabra de tu queridísima Maki-chan.

Hanayo se le acercó unos pasos, luego volteó:

—He visto pruebas.

—¿Cuándo nya? —Rin no esperaba eso.

—Cuando no estabas. Le planteé las mismas dudas a Maki-chan; tuvimos una larga plática. Aceptó mostrarme en persona que mi investigación está siendo replicada y puesta en práctica. Así que fuimos a Yabu.

Ella pasó de sorprendida a atónita, casi molesta.

—Tú y esa mujer fueron a Yabu mientras Hanamaru y yo estábamos en Wakkanai nya.

—Sólo fueron unos días.

—No me importa si fueron incluso un par de minutos, Kayo. ¿Apenas te pareció importante contarme esto nya? —Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y controlar su enojo. Luego dijo —: ¿Para eso me pidió Maki que supervisara la misión? ¿Sólo para llegar como hierba venenosa a ti en mi ausencia?

—Deja de acusarla de manipular todo —gritó levemente Hanayo, aunque después se calmó—. Es mi mejor amiga, nunca intentaría hacernos daño. Yo la busqué para hablar de mis… nuestras dudas. Exigí respuestas; ella dijo que podría verlo yo misma, así que le tomé la palabra.

—Y volaron a Yabu nya.

Hanayo quería apartar la mirada, pero Rin la siguió. Notó su arrepentimiento.

—Debí contarte antes.

Ella lo consideró.

—¿Dijo Maki algo de Kasumi Nakasu nya?

—¿Por qué Maki debería de mencionar a Kasumi Nakasu?

—Porque Tomori dijo que Kasumi-san había estado investigando en Yabu y que no había podido contactarla. ¿Sigue ahí?

—No —contestó Hanayo de inmediato, y se quedó callada un momento, caminando de un lado a otro y negando con la cabeza—. Las instalaciones donde se replicó mi investigación fueron destruidas antes de poder suministrarle energía a la capital.

A Rin se le salió de lugar la mandíbula por la impresión.

—¿Destruidas por quién nya? ¿Separatistas?

—Maki-chan prefiere llamarlos anarquistas. Ella nos quiere. Rompió su juramento de seguridad para decirme.

—¿Entonces Kasumi podría estar muerta nya?

—Puede estarlo. —Hanayo volvió a negar con la cabeza—. No debería estar hablando de esto.

Rin se sentía dividida. Aunque tal vez le debía una disculpa, necesitaba saber más.

—¿Me ocultaste esto porque no tengo autorización para saber nya?

—Hice un juramento —insistió ella.

—¿Entonces hay más cosas que no pues decirme nya?

—Sí. Lo siento, Rin-chan.

Rin se presionó la frente.

—No me importa el juramento —dijo Hanayo—. Pero, por la destrucción, he tenido que esforzarme el doble para encontrar la manera, cualquier manera… —la miró. Rin sintió su vergüenza aun detrás de los anteojos—. Quería decirte.

Ella lo intentó, pero no logró armar el rompecabezas; se sentía perdida.

—¿Cómo llegamos al punto de escondernos cosas, Kayo-chin nya? —preguntó, con los ojos rojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Esta es una época crítica —dijo, acercándose a ella, igual con los ojos llorosos—. Tenemos que confiar en que el Imperio busca lo mejor para nuestro mundo en general. Hay fuerzas tratando de sembrar el caos y de mantenernos en un conflicto perpetuo. La Sentaku está decidida a encontrar la manera de detenerlo. Quiere unirnos a todos y prevenir otra guerra de todo el país.

Rin puso atención a cada palabra.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que Kayo-chin hable así —dijo, aunque no soltó su abrazo—. Suena a que te convirtieron nya.

—La única forma de avanzar es otorgando poder.

No la convencía del todo, pero le quedaba claro que Kayo se había convencido a sí misma.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien… Este es uno de los finales de capítulo más amargos. Siento que es en este punto de la historia en el que se da el punto de inflexión de Hanayo. Está completamente convencida de que está haciendo lo correcto. Incluso fue capaz de dejar a su familia a varios kilómetros de distancia de ella, no sólo físicamente, con tal de lograr el avance que le ha pedido Maki. Que, por cierto, en este capítulo Maki brilló por su ausencia. Aunque ya regresará para completar sus fechorías el capítulo que entra. Por otro lado, creo que este es mi capítulo favorito para Nico; también es punto de inflexión, a partir de aquí, comenzará a cambiar para bien, aunque esa ya es historia para el próximo capítulo… Ahora, ¿qué tal les pareció a ustedes este capítulo?**

**¿Logrará Hanayo contener toda la energía del cristal para que Maki haga su arma? ¿Logrará Rin hacer que Hanayo se dé cuenta de la mentira que está viviendo? ¿Logrará Nico corregir todos sus errores? ¿Logrará Umi… Por cierto, ya tocará ver varios de mis momentos favoritos de Umi en esta historia a partir del capítulo que entra. Va a empezar a demostrar porque es tan temida dentro del Imperio.**

**Por otro lado, además de los momentos amargos entre Rin y Hanayo, también me pareció un poco triste la situación de Nico. A final cuentas, cuando ayudó a destruir esos lugares, todavía era una contrabandista más, y ahora, puede mirar hacia atrás y ver todo lo que ha ayudado a causar, ¿cómo irá esto a cambiar a Nico? Por cierto, Nico va a contactar a un personaje que había sido muy importante en los primeros capítulos, ¿creen que puedan adivinar a quién?**

**Como siempre, si este capítulo les ha gustado me honraría poder leer sus opiniones en alguna review. Y, sin más por el momento, creo que esta vez omitiré la sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con la historia, porque la verdad es que esto de variar mi tiempo entre escribir y trabajar para mi madre hace que mi vida no tenga mucho que estar contando…**

**Creo que ya vamos llegando al fin de este capítulo, así que, agradezco a todas las personitas que hayan leído hasta esta parte. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y ahora sí ha llegado el momento de decirles… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	22. 22- Catálisis

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Les diré algo curioso; siento que pasó una eternidad desde el último capítulo, ¿será que la semana se me va muy lenta o que simplemente me estoy volviendo loca por la misma rutina repetitiva? Y eso me lleva a otra cosa, mi rutina no se debe a las circunstancias, nunca he sido una persona muy adepta a estar afuera; sin embargo, ahora que el ciclo escolar de mi hermano ha terminado, no tengo ningún respiro, ningún desahogo, todo parecer ser… igual… Aunque creo que este es choro de la parte de abajo entonces dejaré de estar molestándolos y regresaré a la historia que es lo que vienen a leer.**

**En este capítulo, creo que nos alejaremos un poco de Rin para que las cosas se calmen un poco después del capítulo pasado. Sin embargo, creo que, y ahora sí lo digo en serio, estamos en el momento cumbre de Maki. Creo que es precisamente este capítulo y el que le sigue sus momentos de mayor éxito en toda la historia. Ya les tocará leerlo por ustedes mismos.**

**Por otro lado, estuve toda la historia enalteciendo la imagen de Umi como si fuera una diosa en la tierra, la comandante más peligrosa del Imperio. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que se los demuestre a ustedes lectores. Intenten adivinar quién será su oponente final, ¿les parece?**

**Respecto a la acomplejada de Kayo, en la historia me parece como si fuese una parábola positiva; comienza arriba, hay un punto de inflexión en el vértice y vuelve a subir (perdón por las asociaciones tan raras de matemáticas; son mi debilidad). En este momento, quisiera que ustedes me dijeran donde se encuentra.**

**Y, ahora que lo veo, este es el tercer o cuarto capítulo al que le cambio el nombre sobre el original, se imaginarán por qué. No quisiera decir que éste es el clímax de la historia, pero se presenta un fenómeno al que no puedo nombrar de una mejor manera. **

**Con esta introducción que ha sido más larga que de costumbre, por favor, lean, y espero que disfruten leer este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_22_

_Catálisis_

* * *

La cantina de Shirome tenía un pequeño cuarto trasero reservado para fiestas privadas y para guardar sustancias ilegales cuando había redadas de las autoridades. En tiempos de antaño, la policía local de Toyama les advertía de las fechas de las redadas a los dueños, pero, desde que habían puesto a los soldados imperiales cerca, eso ya no era posible. Alrededor de la mesa principal estaban sentados Nico y más de una decena de pícaros, contrabandistas y canallas. A algunos como sus hermanitas, a Molo y a sus antiguos compañeros, los conocía desde antes de la guerra. Otros, sobrevivientes de la guerra en lugares tan remotos como Okinawa habían venido a este sórdido bar a poner su cuartel no oficial.

El holoproyector del cuarto trasero tenía más de diez años, y normalmente se utilizaba para pasar videos de entretenimiento, pero Nico lo estaba usando para mostrar un mapa de la zona este de la prefectura de Oita, una región en el límite de los territorios del Imperio y la Alianza Corporativa. Estaba a muy cerca de la prefectura de Fukouka y era el destino del momento para entregar armamento y material prohibido.

—Tres ciudades en la zona que sigue habitable —explicó Nico—. La pequeña ciudad de Usuki se encuentra en el único acceso a la prefectura por medio de la ruta sub-sonido de Kagawa, y pertenece a industrias Zaofu. Ahí está nuestra estación de destino. —La señaló en el holoproyector. —La capital, la gran ciudad de Oita tiene una estación de vigilancia a orillas del sistema, pero nuestros empleadores tienen agentes que trabajan allá y que nos van a pasar por el punto de revisión sin dificultades.

—¿Qué nos garantiza que así sea? —dijo aún desde las sombras una voz profunda. Era la colaboradora más reciente de Nico, a la cual había conocido en ese mismo cuarto un par de días antes.

Nico no tenía que voltear para reconocer la voz de Sumiye Kunikida, una mujer baja (aunque no tanto como Nico) pero imponente originaria de Shimane.

—Así ha sido siempre —contestó Nico.

—Y nos va a encantar saberlo, seguramente, cuando asalten nuestros cascos e incendien nuestras colas —Sumiye era una figura impopular para el Imperio; casi siempre tenía una opinión desfavorable a la política imperial, y había sido la responsable de varios movimientos de revueltas en su prefectura después de la instauración de la Sentaku—. Necesitamos un plan de contingencia.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Nico.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Por seguridad —dijo.

La chica que venía con ella, su acompañante Tsuki, negó con la cabeza. Había estado moviéndose como histérica en círculos alrededor de todos desde que la reunión había comenzado

—Tiene razón porque mientras todos ustedes han pasado toda su carrera evitando confrontaciones, ella ha volado directo a ellas. No estoy diciendo que tus habilidades no vayan a ser útiles, pero si nos vamos a embarcar en una misión en equipo, lo último que necesitamos es adversidad. Vamos a dejar que la experta se haga cargo.

Nico observó a Sumiye mientras seguía oculta detrás de todos. Su cabello era castaño y despeinado, aunque corto, y tenía un ligero mechón suelto que la hacía parecer audaz. No gritaba, pero la fuerza de su personalidad hacía que lo pareciera. Sólo asentía ante lo que acababa de decir su amiga, colaboradora o lo que fuera, que, en cambio, tenía unos ojos violetas oscuros, y un cabello café y opaco, que de ninguna manera podía lucir limpio.

—Muy bien, entonces, pensaremos en un plan de respaldo —dijo Nico, al fin.

—Eso me toca a mí —dijo Sumiye.

Nico miró alrededor para ver si había una objeción.

—Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionado.

Sumiye se dejó salir a la luz, y soltó una carcajada al techo, con las manos en la cintura.

—No está solucionado ni tantito, Nico-chan —dijo, haciendo círculos con la mano—. Está en el aire; sigue "precipitándose". —Se quedó callada un momento, luego dijo—: ¿Qué vamos a llevar?

—La mayoría de los cargueros irán abastecidos de municiones y misiles, aunque algunos de ustedes, los que tienen remolques, van a acarrear armamento pesado —Antes de que Sumiye pudiera volver a interrumpir, Nico agregó —. Sumiye y Tsuki van a dirigir ese grupo.

La carismática revolucionaria de Shimane le concedió una sonrisa sincera. Tsuki, apenas e hizo una mueca. Nunca sonreía.

Nico se sorprendió de saber que el proyecto de apropiación había reanudado operaciones tan pronto; esta vez lo había oído directamente de Maki, quien, Nico ahora estaba segura, había supervisado las misiones de Riko desde el principio. Maki no lo admitió ni antes ni después de la excursión con Rin Hoshizora, su hija y su amiga Ai, aunque Nico no le preguntó. Durante una incómoda sesión informativa en Tokio, Maki se había enfocado en Rin y en si había hablado con su esposa acerca de una investigación o no. Tenía los reportes que Rin había transmitido desde Wakkanai, pero le interesaba saber más sobre sus conversaciones en el campo de los arqueólogos y a bordo de la nave de Nico. Esto dejó atónica a la piloto, pero hizo lo que pudo para no revelar ningún detalle importante. Hasta donde sabía, los meses en Wakkanai habían sido parte del proceso de negarle a Rin un acceso de seguridad al proyecto de investigación imperial de Hanayo, una treta, por así decirlo.

Nico no mencionó la desviación a Kinpoku y a Asago. Tomó precauciones para que no escanearan su carguero y había eliminado los rastros de viajes secundarios de la computadora de navegación. Pero quedaba la posibilidad de que identificaran la firma del carguero en uno que otro puerto aéreo, y tarde o temprano se sabría de sus omisiones. De cualquier manera, no había roto ninguna ley. Especialmente en el territorio de Asago, era común que los grupos ambientalistas se acercaran, por lo que Maki podría estar dispuesta a aceptar el interés de Rin y Ai por ir a averiguar lo que pasaba allí.

Nico esperaba que la reunión significara el anticipado fin de su relación, pero Maki se había acercado para informarle sobre sus planes en Oita. Con lo que Maki no contaba era con la presencia de Sumiye, a quien Nico había contactado hacía cuatro días invitándola a una cita urgente en la cantina de Shirome.

—Nuestro punto de inserción en la pequeña ciudad de Usuki está en algún punto de esta región —Circuló un área de la ciudad con el dedo—. Vamos a entrar con el azul del mar en la espalda y Usuki en el otro extremo. —Agrandó la imagen y señaló una zona en la parte iluminada—. El aterrizaje es aquí, en los cuarteles generales de Industrias Zaofu. Sus computadoras de navegación recibirán las coordenadas de salto cuando la carga esté completa y salgamos del sitio de despegue. Cuando hayamos pasado el cuello de botella, vamos a tener que mantenernos muy bien agrupados. Cápsulas de combate imperiales nos van a perseguir cuando nos vean, así que tenemos que coordinar los tiempos y ser muy precisos.

Maki estaba convencida de que esta misión era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Nico: "Gracias Nico-chan, por ayudar al Imperio a tomar algunos poblados con riqueza de recursos y por ayudarme a mí a espiar a Rin Hoshizora. Después de esta incursión, podrás retirarte, con toda la comodidad posible, de tus muchos años en servicio como mi mascota, mi idiota útil. Y siéntete libre de invitar a tus amigos y aliados; hay mucha ganancia involucrada".

Lo que Maki no sospechaba es que el viaje con Rin, Hanamaru y Ai la había cambiado; ya no era la misma contrabandista egoísta de antes, y no iba a dejar que una prefectura entera cayera por un par de miles de yenes. Otro factor con el que Maki no contaba es que, de todas sus amistades, la desesperada Nico recurrió a una de las más poderosas y antiguas, la cual la había puesto en contacto, casi por arte de magia, con Sumiye.

—Entonces, la misión es aterrizar con la carga, esperar a los imperiales, y luego hacernos a un lado mientras acusan a Zaofu de comprar armas robadas —dijo Tsuki; estaba molesta, y los otros amigos de Nico la miraban caminar como si estuviera enterrando un hoyo a su alrededor —Sumiye, ¿por esto estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando en Shimane hay gente siendo esclavizada por los abusos imperiales?

Sumiye se quedó pensando.

—No, Tsuki-chan. Estamos aquí porque nuestra amiga, Nico-chan, necesita ayuda para esta misión, y le quiero hacer el favor—dijo, aún escuchándose en toda la sala, rodeada de contrabandistas. —¿Es todo, Nico-chan?

—Básicamente —dijo Nico.

Sumiye entornó los ojos azules y asintió de modo conspiratorio.

La zona de aterrizaje podría haber tenido escrita la palabra "traición" en medio.

* * *

Hanayo estaba sentada frente al servidor especializado de las instalaciones, el cual estaba vinculado con el eje de comunicaciones de Maki en algún lugar del país. Su dedo índice dudaba cerca de la tecla "TRANSMITIR", que sellaría su trato con la Sentaku y definiría su transición. Una cosa era desangrar cristales celestiales hasta sacarles todo su poder; ahora, también podrían hacerla responsable de las consecuencias.

Hizo la silla para atrás, se puso de pie, y se alejó de la consola.

De nuevo.

Como si el dilema moral no fuera suficiente, seguía sintiéndose mal por haberle escondido la verdadera naturaleza de su investigación a Rin. Había revelado sólo lo suficiente para que dejara de preguntar, pero no sabía mentir; no tenía práctica en ese arte. Incluso, algunos cercanos, como Rin y Maki, sabían descifrar cuando mentía con solo mirarle las manos. No le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, porque siempre había sido una pésima jugadora; ella tenía que decir lo que pensaba. Siempre intentaba simplificar sus pensamientos; mentir generaba complicaciones en vez de simplificaciones. Lo más cercano que podía hacer a mentir era tragarse sus pensamientos. Algunos podrían ofenderse, tenían ese derecho, pero nadie podía acusarla jamás de ser una mentirosa. Y ahora, había participado en una falsedad que podría amenazar su relación con la familia que intentaba mantener y proteger.

Pero había aceptado. Si presionaba esa tecla, a partir de ese momento, sería corrupta. Y si no lo hacía, sería mediocre.

Maldijo. Se ordenó a sí misma recobrar la razón, y llevó su silla de vuelta hacia la consola.

¿Cómo podía alguien trabajar a merced de conflictos morales y emocionales?

Una vez que el equipo de Maki lograra contener la producción de energía, su parte del proyecto estaría completa y podría hablar libremente con Rin. A pesar de todo lo que le había prometido a Maki, su deber principal siempre sería hacer feliz a su esposa y a Hanamaru, y darles el futuro pacífico que merecían. Todo lo que había hecho era para ellas.

Se lo había estado repitiendo como eslogan las últimas semanas, cada vez que la culpa la distraía de su trabajo y las implicaciones de su investigación se amontonaban como fantasmas hambrientos. De no haber sido por esos fantasmas, habría podido llegar antes a su descubrimiento. En vez de eso, pasaba la mitad de su tiempo preguntándose si había estado siguiendo ideas falsas o hipótesis incorrectas.

No había encontrado más que miles de maneras en que sus aproximaciones teóricas podían fallar.

Y entonces, un momento de descubrimiento puro. Una catálisis.

Por mucho tiempo había sospechado que los cristales más grandes tenían que facetarse con ciertos grados de inclinación, no sólo para eliminar oclusiones y vacuidades, sino también para minimizar la difracción resultante al introducirle energía con un láser. Con el facetado adecuado, la energía liberada por un cristal podría amplificarse en gran medida y, con ayuda de dispositivos contenedores, se podría colimar toda esa energía en un haz de increíble poder. Era la hipótesis, al menos. También sería posible incrementar el rendimiento de energía forzando los átomos a realinearse, lo cual obligaría al cristal a cambiar sus propiedades. Los comentaristas Iluminados de antaño hablaban a menudo de aspectos de Chikara que podían ser de luz o de oscuridad, de día o de noche. Realinear las redes cristalinas de acuerdo a un eje oscuro o nocturno permitiría controlar mejor la tendencia casi deliberada a difractar. La tecnología había hecho posible que los cristales la obedecieran. Que entregaran su asombroso potencial sin destruir todo a su alrededor.

Se podía extraer toda esa energía con un sifón, contenerla y ponerla en uso como energía enriquecida. Sin contención, la misma energía podía causar un acontecimiento catastrófico. Pero ahora, era capaz de moverla a libertad.

Ella y el inspector Kurosawa habían hecho estudios preliminares basados en sus cálculos. Por motivos de espacio y de seguridad, no pudieron construir un prototipo de contención en la bahía de Uchiura, así que la misión del equipo de Maki era, una vez que Hanayo transmitiera la información, ensamblar un dispositivo basado en sus esquemas, para ver si los resultados correspondían con las predicciones de Kayo.

El escrutinio del funcionamiento interno del cristal se había hecho parte de su conciencia en todo momento. ¿Era posible comparar las permutaciones en la red cristalina con los cambios emocionales que siente un ser pensante? ¿Serían capaces los seres pensantes de forzar materia inorgánica a palpitar de acuerdo a sus caprichos y antojos?

¿Existían las mentiras piadosas?

El Imperio de Honoka mentía a sus ciudadanos al ocultar información sobre los poblados que estaba despojando. ¿O estaban simplemente salvaguardando una verdad incómoda? ¿Acaso su mentira equivalía a lo primero, a sacrificar a unos para salvar incontables otros? Y, al final, ¿podrían unas instalaciones basadas en los cristales celestiales hacer realidad el sueño de la Sentaku de tener energía renovable, de una vez por todas? ¿Qué prefectura elegiría como ejemplo?

El único problema de todo esto era la información que había encontrado sobre la extracción de recursos en los poblados que Rin visitó al regresar de su viaje en Wakkanai. Al contrario de lo que Hanayo esperaba encontrar, no había nada ordinario acerca de los materiales que existían en Asago y en Kinpoku. Aunque a veces eran utilizados en proyectos de construcción; los minerales más abundantes en esos dos poblados se usaban principalmente para aislar el núcleo de inmensos reactores de hipermateria y para disipar el calor en el eje colimador de armas superláser, como las de los cruceros flotantes.

Hanayo sacó la preocupación de su mente y miró la tecla de "TRANSMITIR" en la consola.

Escuchó apenas los golpecitos en la puerta

—Adelante —dijo por lo bajo. Últimamente siempre hablaba por lo bajo.

—Doctora Koizumi, ¿puedo pasar por favor?

—Dia-chan, adelante, adelante—dijo, Hanayo, genuinamente alegre de encontrar una excusa para alejarse de la mortal tecla de la consola.

—Doctora Koizumi, disculpe; quiero saber por qué Hanamaru-san y Hoshizora-san ya no vienen a las instalaciones, por favor.

Hanayo se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, y se tardó demasiado en poder darle a la niña la respuesta.

—Rin-chan y yo decidimos que sería mejor mandar a Hanamaru a una primaria normal en Tokio— intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

—Pero hay una primaria en Uchiura, yo estudio ahí.

Hanayo forzó una sonrisa.

—No lo había pensado. Eres muy inteligente Dia-chan.

—¿Y por qué no la trae de regreso?

—Porque ya está estudiando allá. Tal vez el año que entra todo pueda volver a la normalidad —dijo sin que la niña entendiera todo lo que había detrás.

—¿A la normalidad?

—No me gusta la idea de tenerla tan lejos.

—A mí tampoco —dijo la niña —. Ella era como otra hermanita.

—¿Tienes otra hermanita? Pensé que eras hija única.

—Ruby siempre está en casa con mi madre y con la tía Aiko. Yo siempre estoy con mi padre porque soy la mayor.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces apenas y convives con ella?

—Sólo cuando está despierta a la hora en que mi padre y yo llegamos a casa. Aunque casi siempre es muy tarde para ella. Dentro de dos años podrá ir a la escuela conmigo y entonces la conoceré más. La extraño mucho.

Hanayo se dejó llevar por la plática de la niña.

—Yo también. Digo, a mi Zuramaru y a Rin-chan.

—¿Y por qué no las trae de regreso con nosotras?

—A veces pienso en oprimir esta tecla y dejar todo atrás. Una vez que la oprima, seré libre para irme con ellas. No me gustaría volver a separarme de mi niña nunca más —dijo en estado de ensoñación. A veces, se le olvidaba que Dia era una niña apenas cuatro años mayor que Hanamaru, la pequeña se esforzaba por sentirse como una adulta, y viendo su situación familiar, no le sorprendía.

—¿Y por qué no la ha oprimido todavía? —la niña se acercó e intentó oprimir una tecla en el teclado de Hanayo. —Ojalá hubiera algo así con mi padre. Para que nos pudiéramos ir a casa con Ruby, con mamá y con la tía Aiko.

Otro factor inesperado, ¿qué pasaría con el inspector una vez que su parte en el proyecto terminara? ¿Lo echarían, así como habían acabado con toda la bahía antes? ¿Era parte del bien común? ¿Otra mentira piadosa?

—Si lo aprieto perderé el control de todo en lo que tu padre y yo hemos estado trabajando el último año, podrían hacer cosas feas con nuestro trabajo—dijo Hanayo —¿Tú que elegirías Dia?

—Yo oprimiría el botón —dijo casi de inmediato.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, lo mismo dijo el inspector. Tal vez sea lo correcto.

Intentó detenerse a sí misma antes de oprimirlo de inmediato. Se sintió sucia, perversa; quería hacer cómplice de sus corrupciones a una niña de ocho años con el falso deseo de recuperar su familia. La había manipulado para convencerse de sí misma que hacía lo correcto. No era una mentira piadosa, era una porquería. Retrocedió, y se disculpó con la niña que pareció no entender nada. Dia quedó confundida, aunque aceptó la disculpa de la llorosa doctora. Después de limpiarse las lágrimas, le habló de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te invite algo de comer? También llamamos a tu padre, el inspector necesita comer.

La pequeña asintió, y dejó que la doctora tomara su mano y la condujera fuera de la fría y oscura oficina. En cuanto salieron, el hermoso paisaje de Uchiura reemplazó la esterilidad de la oficina. Era una playa bella, a Hanayo le regresaron los pensamientos de Rin. Su enorme dilema.

¿Rin comprendería? ¿O la acusaría no sólo de haber abandonado toda prudencia y criterio científico para cumplir el reto, sino también de haberlas arrastrado a ella y a Hanamaru a sus disparates? ¿Cuál sería entonces su legado?

Rin no lo vería como una mentira piadosa, o como un factor externo, ni siquiera como un escape o una porquería. Lo vería como lo que era: traición.

* * *

El transbordador de Umi cruzó el cielo despejado de la pequeña ciudad de Usuki como ave rapaz. Siguió a su escuadra de soldados por la rampa y, al bajar, se encontró de frente con el director general de Industrias Zaofu, acompañado de cientos de elementos de seguridad acomodados en una formación tan apretada como se esperaría de un batallón imperial. Había también un par de docenas de androides de seguridad de la Alianza Corporativa, y la almirante comprendió de inmediato que era superada en número, pero la _Tormenta_, el crucero flotante de Umi, estaba un par de cientos de metros por encima de ellos; además, en el cuartel general del crucero había un grupo complementario de tripulación y soldados.

—Bienvenida a Usuki, Hogo Sonoda —dijo el director general de Zaofu, dando un paso al frente. Era un hombre más o menos de la edad de Umi, esbelto y lampiño; llevaba puesto un uniforme ajustado color púrpura, con el logo de la compañía—. ¿A qué debe Zaofu el honor de recibir a un emisario del Imperio?

Umi no estaba para andarse con rodeos. Quería terminar rápido y regresar a la región de Chugoku; había una presentación de Maki Nishikino a la que ella quería asistir.

—Puede considerarlo un honor, pero sospecho que cambiara de opinión muy pronto.

—¿Entonces vamos a obviar el protocolo oficial?

—¿Para qué perder tiempo? —dijo Umi—. Estamos buscando a un grupo de insurgentes que pasaron por su barrera y aparentemente recibieron asilo aquí.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo cuando su crucero flotante entró a nuestro espacio aéreo. Pero, de hecho, sólo permitimos el aterrizaje de su transbordador como mera cortesía. Antes del suyo, no habíamos recibido ningún vehículo en nuestra ciudad. No sabemos nada de este grupo de insurgentes que busca.

—Le sugiero ahorrarse las evasivas, así como yo me estoy ahorrando la cordialidad —dijo Umi con las manos en la espalda—. ¿Cree que vendríamos sin pruebas? Tenemos datos de rastreo. Sabemos exactamente cuándo y dónde entraron los insurgentes.

La cara del director se hizo más larga de lo que ya era.

—Sus datos deben ser incorrectos, Hogo Sonoda. —Señaló la pista de aterrizaje y edificios alrededor. —Como puede ver, las únicas cápsulas que hay aquí pertenecen a Industrias Zaofu. La invito a revisar los hangares si quiere, pero no va a hallar lo que busca. Además, espero que me crea cuando le digo que las ciudades autónomas de la prefectura de Oita nunca autorizarían la entrada de enemigos de la Sentaku Kousaka.

—¿Ni siquiera por las alianzas con la señorita Haruka Konoe?

—Claro, la alianza con la señorita Konoe es otra cosa. Hasta donde tengo entendido, la Alianza Corporativa conserva sus permisos como lo que es, un gremio de diferentes proveedores de materias primas.

—Al menos desde el fin de la guerra. No hay que olvidar que la señorita Kanata Konoe, hermana de Haruka, era parte del círculo más alto de la Confederación. —dijo Umi fríamente.

—Es cierto, pero la guerra es otra historia, Hogo Sonoda. Con el Imperio y la Confederación peleando por la supremacía, nuestro sistema de ciudades y distritos autónomos se convirtió en un santuario para todos los que quisieran mantenerse al margen de la lucha.

—Excepto en que Zaofu no tuvo problema en firmar el acuerdo de independencia de contingencia propuesto por los separatistas, además de distribuir armas a todo aquel que se las pidiera, como usureros buscando oportunidades por todas partes.

—Nosotros preferimos pensar que somos simples empresarios —dijo el director, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Umi generalmente sabía cómo sacarles sus secretos a las personas, pero podía ver que no llegaría a ninguna parte con el director de Zaofu. Ni siquiera porque tenían un crucero flotante encima.

—¿Puedo sugerirle otra teoría, Hogo Sonoda?

—Puede intentar.

—El Imperio está utilizando a estos supuestos insurgentes como pretexto para algún asunto secreto —dijo con una sonrisa calculadora.

Umi por poco le sonríe de manera similar. Parecían tener las mismas habilidades. Estaba a punto de responder cuando su asistente apareció con un comunicador en la mano.

—Urgente desde la _Tormenta, _Almirante.

Umi se alejó del director y encendió la transmisión.

—Almirante, los objetivos han sido identificados y localizados. Parece que, en lugar de aterrizar, dieron una vuelta a la ciudad y ahora se están adentrando a la ciudad de Saiki a toda velocidad.

Umi hizo una pausa para digerirlo.

—Continúen rastreándolos, pero no disparen. Regresaré al crucero inmediatamente. —Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y subió marchando por la rampa del transbordador, seguida por su ayudante y el contingente de soldados.

El transbordado extendió las alas y empezó a subir antes de que Umi se hubiera puesto bien el arnés. Era obvio que Industrias Zaofu había descifrado la trampa; tal vez por eso les habían negado el permiso de aterrizaje a los contrabandistas. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué los papanatas de Maki iban a Saiki en vez de salir de la prefectura. También era posible que hubieran matado a los contrabandistas y vendido sus cargueros. De un modo u otro, Umi no simpatizaba en absoluto con esos ladronzuelos. Sería tratados como insurgentes para perjudicar a Zaofu y a la Alianza Corporativa más fácilmente. Pero si el gobierno de la prefectura de Oita se había atrevido a vender las armas en lugar de entregarlas…

—Hogo, nuestros escáneres indican que cápsulas escoltas del punto de control de la ciudad capital se dirigen a Usuki —reportó el técnico de comunicaciones del transbordador—. Las cápsulas son rápidas y están fuertemente armadas

—Alerten a la _Tormenta, _que vaya a las estaciones de combate y que se reubique para protegernos mientras regresamos a bordo. Si alguna de las escoltas se nos acerca demasiado, el timonel tiene mi permiso para destruirlas.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el técnico siguió.

—La _Tormenta _está recibiendo una transmisión del Ayuntamiento Independiente de Saiki.

Umi se desabrochó el arnés y se acercó al tablero de comunicaciones.

—Haga que la _Tormenta _redirija la comunicación hacia aquí.

Tuvo que esperar sólo un instante para que una mujer un par de años más joven que ella, de cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos verdes, apareciera en la imagen.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —preguntó la mujer con voz suave.

Umi se presentó.

—Hogo Sonoda. Habla Haruka Konoe, presidenta de la Alianza Corporativa. El gobierno local me informa que se le ha denegado el permiso de permanecer en la ciudad de Usuki; de hecho, la junta del lado este de la prefectura de Oita ha decidido que tiene que abandonar el sistema de inmediato. No intente mover su crucero hacia la capital.

—Konoe-san, es un gusto finalmente conocerla en persona. Nunca imaginé que sería en esta clase de circunstancias. —dijo Umi haciendo una reverencia como pudo. —Sin embargo, estamos persiguiendo a enemigos del Imperio, presidenta. Yo decidiré a dónde puedo ir y a dónde no.

—Tenemos a las cápsulas rebeldes en nuestros escáneres, Hogo Sonoda, y le pedimos que nos deje lidiar con ellas —dijo Haruka—. Después de todo, nos encontramos en un territorio que pertenece a Industrias Zaofu, asociado a la Alianza Corporativa. Y, a diferencia del Imperio, el protocolo judicial de la prefectura de Oita todavía funciona. Serán extraditados a usted cuando las circunstancias sean oportunas.

—Temo que eso no será suficiente, presidenta. Arréstenlos y ya veremos que hacer después.

Haruka se enderezó y cuando habló usó un tono menos suave.

—Usted está violentando la soberanía de ciudades de una prefectura autónoma. Salga de Oita o aténgase a las consecuencias.

Umi silenció la transmisión y volteó hacia el técnico del sistema de valoraciones.

—¿Dónde están nuestras presas?

—Aún se dirigen a Saiki, almirante.

—Informe a la _Tormenta _que espero un informe completo de las defensas de esta prefectura en cuanto llegue.

—Sí, almirante.

—¿Tenemos comunicaciones a larga distancia?

—Sí, almirante, aunque Zaofu está generando interferencia.

—Entonces contacte al grupo de inteligencia naval en Fukouka mientras aún se puede y pídale al almirante del sector que envía los refuerzos que pueda a Oita lo más pronto posible.

—¿Algo más, almirante?

Umi asintió.

—Pida a la _Tormenta _que se prepare para dar un salto a velocidad sub-sonido a Saiki en cuanto nos hayamos acoplado.

* * *

En Saiki, la presidenta de la Alianza Corporativa, Haruka Konoe, quien acababa de hablar con Umi Sonoda, le dio la bienvenida a Nico Yazawa y a su variado grupo de contrabandistas y mercenarios.

—Los imperiales se negaron a retirarse, Capitana Yazawa, justo como usted lo predijo. Exigen que la arreste a usted y a su pintoresco grupo y que los entreguemos a ellos.

—Esa sería la peor idea… —comenzó a decir Nico.

—Sí, lo sería Haruka —interrumpió Sumiye—, porque somos los aliados que Oita necesita ahora. Además, no ganas nada con arrestarnos, más que atrasar lo inevitable. El Imperio tiene a Industrias Zaofu y a los restos de lo que manejaba tu hermana en la mira.

—Estamos al tanto, Capitana Kunikida —dijo Haruka, mirándola con cuidado. —Tú fuiste la que me pidió que viniera personalmente, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente.

—Me imagino que en tu prefectura se sufre ahora que pertenece a Imperio, ¿me equivoco?

—La opinión de Tsuki-chan es la que más vale para mí, y no ha visto una mejoría de cuando estuvo asociada a la Confederación.

—Tuvimos razones para que Zaofu no las hiciera estallar en cuanto entraron, aunque algunos miembros del gobierno querían que lo hiciéramos.

Nico lo aceptó.

—Si el Imperio no puede utilizarnos para demostrar que están albergando insurgentes, encontrarán otra manera de subyugarlos. —dijo Nico con solemnidad.

—¿Entonces por qué no simplemente nos invaden?

Sumiye forzó un suspiro.

—La Sentaku es una mujer muy inteligente con cara de ingenua. No quiere que parezca que sus militares están buscando un conflicto tan pronto después del anterior. Está esperando que usted y la Alianza les ayude a los ciudadanos de Oita. Como sea, esta prefectura está contra la pared. Esta campaña es una victoria segura para Honoka. Si la Alianza ayuda a Oita, será el fin de Haruka Konoe, pero si no los ayuda, generará desconfianza en el Sector Corporativo. Sea como sea, su Alianza se va a debilitar con esta campaña, y Honoka conseguirá de alguna forma u otra, los recursos de Oita. Jaque mate.

La presidenta asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Ya corrimos la voz; estamos esperando que lleguen refuerzos desde el resto del sector.

Sumiye se le acercó.

—Kanata era una mujer con ideales. Lucha por esos ideales, Haruka. Si tienes la oportunidad de luchar, hazlo —dijo Sumiye—. Eso fue lo que hicimos en Shimane.

—¿Y ganaron ustedes? —preguntó Nico.

—Al final —dijo Sumiye—. Pero tuvimos que pagar un precio… Un precio terrible. Y todavía no logramos una victoria definitiva

Nico y Haruka intercambiaron miradas. Era la primera vez que Nico veía a Haruka en persona, aunque ya habían hablado antes. Sumiye la había contactado con ella poco después de que Maki seleccionó Oita como el próximo objetivo del Imperio.

Mucho antes de la guerra, la prefectura se había convertido en el cuartel general de corporaciones desagradables, evasores de impuestos, piratas y comerciantes de armas. Muchos de los habitantes del lado oeste se unieron al movimiento de Nozomi antes de la guerra, por lo que se había convertido en un lugar de incidentes y escaramuzas durante la era de paz, pero las confrontaciones sólo empeoraron durante la misma guerra. Tomando en cuenta la actitud del Imperio hacia prefecturas independientes como Wakayama, era de sorprenderse que la prefectura de Oita siguiera siendo autónoma durante tanto tiempo; si el Imperio decidiera absorberlo, ganaría no sólo a Industrias Zaofu, sino también un sistema lleno de conglomerados deplorables y reprobables, leales primero a sí mismos y después a la Alianza Corporativa. Además, Oita se convertiría en escenario de incursiones más profundas al Sector Corporativo para finalizar los ideales de independencia y comercio libre que representaba Haruka.

Nico había considerado rechazar la oferta de Maki, pero hacerlo la ponía en riesgo de sufrir una reubicación como la que había alejado del tablero a Riko, o habría tenido que regresar a Okinawa y pasar el resto de su vida mirando sobre su hombro. En lugar de eso, había optado por hacer como que le seguía el juego, cuando en realidad había estado informando a Haruka y a Sumiye de los planes del Imperio.

—Sigo sin entender su parte en esto —les dijo la presidenta, mirando sobre todo a Nico—. Usted misma lo dijo, incluso sin excusa alguna, el Imperio encontrará la forma de justificar sus acciones aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué no se va tan lejos como lo permita su propulsor? Digo, sé que la capitana Kunikida tiene fama de ser impulsiva, pero ¿usted?

Nico no estaba lista para confesar haber sido la idiota útil de Maki ni para hablar de efecto que habían tenido en ella Rin, Ai y Hanamaru. A partir de Wakkanai, había estado pensando en todo lo que la había llevado a un momento de la vida en que le daba cuentas a gente como Maki. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad para irse con sus hermanas y hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Qué clase de esperanza queda para personas autónomas como yo, si el Imperio está decidido a derrotar a todas las prefecturas independientes? —dijo. Mirando hacia Molo, Tsuki (que seguía caminando en círculos) y Sumiye, agregó—: Todos nosotros vamos a terminar como empleados, prisioneros imperiales o muertos.

—Esa es la actitud, Nico-chan. —Sumiye le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Pero eso no es todo. Para el Imperio no somos nada más que grumos de lodo en sus botas. Incluso el ataque a Oita no es más que un atraque de prueba en medio de un esfuerzo por subyugar a todo el país. Y es ahí donde nos toca actuar, aun si es sólo para ponerlos un poco nerviosos: debemos rebelarnos ante la injusticia.

Nico la escuchó. Tal como Rin Hoshizora, Sumiye Kunikida era un ejemplo notorio de lo que podría haber sido. Pero, ciertamente, los aliados y los amigos a menudo llegaban cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la capitana Sumiye —dijo.

La presidenta Haruka les dio una mirada abatida.

—Una cosa si les digo: nuestra Alianza juró proteger nuestras materias primas para que no se conviertan en provisiones de guerra del Imperio. Preferimos ver nuestras ciudades reducidas a ceniza que engullidas por imperialistas.

—Esos escenarios no son mutuamente excluyentes, Haruka-chan —Sumiye la miró con tristeza.

—Nos defenderemos hasta que ya no podamos más —asintió Haruka.

—¿Aún si es una batalla que no puedes ganar? —preguntó Nico.

—Aun así.

—Otra opción sería darle al imperio lo que quiere.

—No es una opción —dijeron al unísono Haruka y Sumiye. A pesar de que se notaban asperezas entre ellas, estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Pensó que se conocían de hace años, y a juzgar por la ocupación separatista en Shimane, tal vez no siempre como aliadas.

—¿Una ocupación es la alternativa, no es así? —preguntó Konoe ante la sorpresa del unísono. —Usted me dijo que ha visitado poblados que han elegido ese camino, Capitana Yazawa, ¿cómo es la vida por allá?

—Prefiero luchar —Nico sonrió con sincera solidaridad. Volvió a mirar a Sumiye, a Tsuki y a sus colegas contrabandistas—. Por eso estamos aquí.

Haruka sonrió solemnemente.

—Lo que no logremos defender, Nico-san, quedará en ruinas.

El crucero flotante que Maki había decomisado para el uso del Grupo de Armas Especiales salió de la velocidad sub-sonido lejos de cualquier carril o punto de salto conocido. Ninguna boya de navegación notó su llegada; no había paradas de Holored que les permitiera comunicarse fácilmente con Tokio u Okayama, o cualquier otra prefectura. Estaban a mitad de la nada, con sólo mar rodeándolos.

Justo en medio de una peligrosa extensión del océano profundo, dos islas se miraban a la lejanía. Eran enormes peñascos, pedazos de tierra elevados.

Desde el puente de mando del crucero flotante, la profesora Izumi, el profesor Kimuri, la profesora Tomori y diez miembros más del equipo observaban en silencio la danza del mar, con sus explosiones de olas y sus hermosos espirales chocando contra los peñascos. Gracias a sus planeaciones, se había ahorrado la molesta presencia de Umi en la prueba.

La regente Kotori Minami quería hacer la prueba con el arma experimental más cerca del Centro; es decir, más cerca de casa, pero Maki no quería arriesgarse a repetir lo que había pasado en Yabu. Incluso si el despliegue de láseres gemelos con sistema de asistencia por cristal celestial estaba perfectamente ensamblado y calibrado, un paso en falso y el crucero caería con ellos dentro.

—La Sentaku no desea esto —dijo Maki señalando los láseres a través del mirador—. Ustedes recuerdan a la antigua Emperatriz Honoka: resistió todos los intentos de la cámara de consejeros de crear un ejército, mucho menos querría hacerle la guerra a la confederación de Nozomi. Ahora, todo ha cambiado. Aquellos en los que confía para buscar consejo y apoyo han propuesto una revolución militar, así que nos toca a nosotros dirigir el ataque. —Maki se apartó del mirador—. Si miramos la historia de cualquier cultura humana con raciocinio, lo único que encontraremos es violencia y masacre. Y no sólo en Japón. La violencia está grabada en los techos de cuevas y grabados en las paredes de templos. Caven un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo en cualquier prefectura y encontrarán los huesos de adultos y niños, rotos con armas primitivas. Todos nosotros peleábamos desde mucho antes de criar ganado.

Maki levantó la mano antes de que surgiera cualquier objeción, y continuó.

—Todos ustedes están excesivamente bien educados; puede que empiecen a recitarme listas de culturas y sociedades donde eso no sucede. Mi respuesta a eso es que esas culturas y sociedades no tienen que preocuparnos. El resto sí. La violencia es parte de casi todos nosotros, no podemos resistir el impulso, sobre todo cuando se involucra un ejército de soldados imperiales o una flota de cruceros flotantes. Por eso nos hemos embarcado en un camino nuevo, hacia una solución distinta. Tenemos la oportunidad de forjar una paz que perdure más tiempo de lo que el viejo Imperio llegó a existir.

—Paz a través del miedo —dijo Tomori.

—Sí —dijo Maki, y ahí se detuvo.

Por derecho, la profesora Izumi era quien tenía que hacer la cuenta regresiva, pero la científica le cedió el privilegio a Maki, ya que al fin había logrado obtener la investigación de Hanayo Koizumi.

—Mientras Maki contaba hacia atrás, todos dejaron de mirar las islas para ver las pantallas de los monitores; las computadoras mostrarían lo que sus ojos y sensores ópticos no podían percibir. En un lugar lejano, otras computadoras y monitores medirían la energía liberada y compararían los resultados con los cálculos que Hanayo había mandado la semana pasada.

Cuando Maki llegó a cero, Izumi ordenó la ignición simultánea.

El modelo digital mostró los rayos gemelos colimados alejándose del crucero flotante. Luego, atrapados por la gravedad, los haces de luz se unieron en uno solo, cambiaron de vector y aceleraron más allá de la velocidad del sonido, para desaparecer al tocar la isla. Cuando miraron hacia el océano, ya sólo había una isla. Tan sólo el uno por ciento del poder del prototipo.

Maki se sintió dichosa, y no logró contener su grito de victoria. Estaba eufórica, pensando en lo mucho que Riko podría estar disfrutando imaginar todo ese poder concentrándose en un solo ser humano. Después, igual de eufórica, pensó en su inocente amiga, en Pana, en las ganas que tenía de mostrarle lo que juntas habían logrado, sin provocarle un infarto, o peor aún, provocar que huyera a exiliarse en uno de los confines más perdidos del país.

Su legado, o más bien, su contribución al arma más terrible jamás creada, era un hecho.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien… Supongo que ahora queda claro porque el título de este capítulo es Catálisis. Este capítulo representa perfectamente el fenómeno que se ha venido desarrollando toda la historia. Estamos precisamente ante eso, ante la catálisis. Hanayo aceleró la reacción de Maki y viceversa, además, Maki aceleró la reacción de Nico, Nico aceleró la reacción de Sumiye y de Haruka, ellas dos están comenzando a acelerar la reacción de Umi, Umi acelerará la reacción de otras personas, y así entraran en un ciclo de catálisis que conducirá al desenlace de la historia. No es un clímax, mínimo no me gustaría verlo como tal. Es una catálisis que ha acelerado el clímax inevitable un par de capítulos más que hubieran quedado como relleno. Eso mismo fue lo que analicé ahora que leí el libro una vez más.**

**Por otro lado, el personaje de Sumiye oculta más de lo que aparenta; no quiero dar muchas pistas de ella porque prefiero plantearles una dinámica muy interesante. Resulta que revelaré un poco más de ella dentro de poco; si alguien logra o se acerca a descifrar el misterio que hay detrás de ella, le debo algo (no dinero, porfis, estoy quebrada), una historia ¿les parece? Solamente que por mi cuenta tengo planeado revelar ese misterio dentro de dos semanas, en el capítulo 24… No habrá mucho que decir en el capítulo 23, pero si quieren pueden esperarlo para recibir una pequeñísima pista.**

**Ahora, pasando a un par de cosas más, creo que algo que disfrute mucho de este capítulo fue a Umi; verla fuera de su "zona de confort" para meterla de lleno al campo de batalla en su arco final en la historia siempre es algo hermoso, además de que sus momentos en los que puedo escribirla haciéndola parecer una diosa siempre son de mis favoritos. Ahora que peleará contra Nico, ¿a quién le apostarán? ¿a la ágil contrabandista o a la despiadada almirante? Algo que también es muy curioso es como los miembros de su tripulación se refieren a ella como almirante y los demás se refieren a ella como Hogo.**

**Haruka fue un personaje que se salvó a la masacre que acabó con los separatistas, por lo que, de cierto modo (exceptuando a Nana que no es oficialmente separatista), ella es la primera separatista que conocemos después de que la guerra haya terminado. No sé si se dio a entender a partir de la narración, pero lo que quise mostrar es que Haruka no es ni de cerca tan hábil ni política ni militarmente a lo que eran por ejemplo Nozomi o Eli; es más, mi intención es plantearla menos hábil que las mismas Shizuku, Emma y Kanata. Siempre es divertido jugar con los personajes de las hermanas menores, como Yukiho (con la cual ya no se puede jugar porque en la historia ya se murió), Arisa (a la que le pasa lo mismo que Yukiho), Ruby (la cual, por cierto, ya existe en la historia), Leah (no mentiré, no se me ha ocurrido nada para ella ni para Sarah) y Haruka.**

**Creo que mientras Hanayo en la historia es una parábola, Nico es más bien como la función de una ecuación cúbica. Comienza bajo, poco a poco se va enderezando, y ahora que está comenzando su redención, se va a ir a la alza. Pero ya quiero dejar de lado todas las matemáticas que han abundado en este capítulo porque no quiero quedar mal con todas las personitas que me lean, entonces intentaré desviar el tema precisamente a Hanayo. ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me duele ver a Hanayo en este capítulo! Está a punto de tocar fondo, pero sigue bajando más y más. No me atreví a escribir el momento en el que se convence a sí misma de oprimir el botón. Por eso reemplacé con la narración de la parte de Dia (a la cual por cierto le he tomado ya bastante cariño). Lo que sí se sabe de forma segura, por la parte del final, es que Hanayo oprimió el botón, porque Maki tiene la información para hacer su arma.**

**¿Por qué no hablar de Maki? Después de todo es la mente maestra detrás de la catálisis. En el capítulo que entra hay un fragmento que me encanta acerca de cómo ha manipulado todo a su antojo, pero desde aquí adelanto que es en serio una delicia ver cómo condujo en una trampa triple a Hanayo, a Umi y a Nico, ¡al mismo tiempo! De la misma manera, ahora que ha logrado crear un arma, tiene a Kotori comiendo de su mano, ¿qué planes tendrá la pelirroja? Ya se imaginarán que como siempre Rin es su mayor fuerza de conflicto.**

**Y bueno, creo que ya me alargué más que de costumbre con esta parte del final, así que iré cortando todo este rollo. Como siempre muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta esta parte, y espero que en serio hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Buenas noches a todos, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas y, pues… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	23. 23- Punto crítico

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**Como siempre es un honor para mí traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, el cual, por cierto, ya es el último de esta segunda parte de la historia, entonces el siguiente capítulo será el primero de la parte 3. Recapitulando, en el capítulo pasado, la catálisis del clímax de la historia, Maki consiguió un disparo exitoso, Hanayo está viviendo con el resentimiento de haber conseguido su descubrimiento maestro, Umi quedó atrapada en Oita, o, para ser más exactos, Nico y Sumiye quedaron atrapadas en Oita con ella. En este capítulo, veremos que está pasando precisamente con Nico, un poco de interacciones entre Maki y Kotori, y, ¿por qué no? Una de mis partes favoritas, el punto máximo de tensión entre Maki y Rin en toda la historia. Sin más, por favor lean, y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlos. Nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 2: En busca de la paz_

_23_

_Punto crítico_

* * *

En un foso de mando, debajo del puente del crucero flotante, Umi revisaba los datos compilados por las computadoras de análisis de las batallas de la nave. En una jugada inusualmente cuidadosa para ser ella, le había ordenado al timonel abandonar el salto a Saiki lejos de su lado sur y sus defensas antiaéreas, replegándose en el noroeste, en Tsukimi. Sabían que los remolques de los contrabandistas habían aterrizado, pero Umi aún tenía que investigar si los pilotos y sus tripulaciones habían sido arrestados o si se les estaba dando asilo.

—La ciudad tiene varios generadores masivos de escudos de defensa, al igual que cañones iónicos que quedaron de la guerra —iba diciendo el oficial ejecutivo de Umi—. También tiene un par de baterías de láser de Zaofu, capaces de poner a prueba nuestras pantallas deflectoras.

Umi pasó la mano por su mandíbula mientras consideraba la información.

—De acuerdo con un reporte de la Comandante Maki Nishikino, los contrabandistas cargaban armas de pulso y algunos dispositivos de fisión.

—¿Qué hay de las fortificaciones de la ciudad capital?

—No están tan bien defendidas en cuanto a fuerza militar, pero albergan la flotilla de cápsulas de ataque de la prefectura. La mayoría de ellas son cápsulas de antigua generación, pocas tienen motores de velocidad sub-sonido, pero están fuertemente equipadas con armas del taller de Lisan, coherentes con la inclinación separatista de Oita durante la guerra. Escaneos de larga distancia indican que tres fragatas voladoras se separaron del grupo original y presumiblemente vienen a reforzar el espacio de Oita. Fluctuaciones en los carriles de velocidad sub-sonido establecen que pueden haber tomado posiciones en las salidas al mar del lado este de la ciudad.

—¿Alguna noticia del apoyo que solicité en Fukuoka?

—El almirante del sector espera poder enviar dos cruceros flotantes a ayudarla.

—Espera.

—Al parecer nuestros recursos están muy desperdigados en este momento.

Umi reconsideró, asintió, y subió los escalones hasta la pasarela del puente. Todos dieron un saludo, y ella se movió hacia los miradores frontales para ver a la lejanía a la rebelde ciudad de Saiki.

Desde el principio había sospechado que Oita no se iba a entregar tan fácilmente como Kinpoku o Asago, pero la transición inmediata a un pie de guerra fue sorpresiva e inquietante; seguramente el gobierno local había recibido advertencia y había tenido tiempo para prepararse. La idea original era establecer un punto de apoyo en la pequeña ciudad de Usuki, y después irse expandiendo poco a poco al resto de las ciudades de la prefectura, conforme esos poblados fueran aceptando la ocupación. Era desconcertante para Umi que la misma contrabandista que los había ayudado a hacerse con el control de Asago y Kinpoku de repente cambiara de bando e intentara condenar la estrategia del Imperio. A menos que…

Umi se detuvo. Permitió que sus pensamientos se reorganizaran para no saltar a una conclusión apresurada.

A menos que Maki Nishikino hubiera diseñado la inmersión en Oita para mantenerla varada y fuera de juego, a sabiendas de que Umi no se retiraría, pues retroceder podría ser visto por los sistemas autónomos como un precedente que podría obligar al Imperio a ceder. Pero, ¿por qué?

El timbre del comunicador resonó en la habitación, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Regresó a la cabina de mando, donde un comandante de la milicia local había tomado la forma en el proyector.

—Sé que los insurgentes aterrizaron en su ciudad —dijo Umi sin ningún preámbulo —. ¿Están listos para ponerlos bajo mi custodia?

—En nombre del Comando Estratégico de Saiki, me niego a hacer eso, Hogo Sonoda, ya que sus testimonios serán vitales para que nuestra abogada pueda exponer este subterfugio del Imperio. Aun así, la presidenta Konoe tiene la intención de encontrar una solución diplomática para este punto muerto.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso—dijo Umi.

—La presidenta Konoe desea saber si usted estaría dispuesta a recibir un emisario diplomático en su crucero.

Umi consideró rápidamente varios escenarios posibles. Si podía convencer a Haruka de entregar Saiki, quizás entonces esa ciudad podría reemplazar el punto de apoyo que tenía planeado establecer en Usuki.

—Dígale que tiene mi permiso de subir.

—Su transbordador ya está en vuelo, Hogo Sonoda; anticipamos que estaría dispuesta a explorar alternativas a la guerra. —dijo con una sonrisa el comandante, antes de desaparecer con la transmisión.

De nuevo, Umi subió las escaleras y se detuvo un momento frente a los miradores de su crucero, esperando que el transbordador subiera a la luz del cielo despejado de Tsukimi. Al ver el destello de luz, Umi volteó hacia su oficial ejecutivo.

—Llamen a la cápsula. Ordene al piloto que se detenga y espere nuevas instrucciones para abordar.

Umi esperó. Quería considerar una posibilidad antes del aterrizaje.

—Almirante, no hay respuesta de la nave consular. Y algo más: un ligero retraso de comunicaciones. Casi un eco.

Umi vio con ojos entrecerrados la diminuta mancha de luz.

—Escaneen la cápsula en busca de vida.

La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

—Negativo a formas de vida, almirante. Parece un dron. Posiblemente una bomba de tiempo. Algo más, los escáneres revelaron una segunda cápsula que está pasando por la órbita baja de Tsukimi. Hay dos formas de vida; intentan entrar al carril de velocidad sub-sonido.

—Ocupen el rayo tractor frontal para contener al dron —empezó a decir Umi, cuando sonaron alertas desde una estación de labores separada en las cabinas. —Y preparen los láseres para contener la cápsula de la órbita baja.

—Almirante, el escaneo acaba de detectar tres fragatas voladoras de guerra fuertemente armadas emergiendo del lado este de Saiki.

Eran las tres que se separaron del grupo original. Estaban mejor organizados de lo que pensaban. Umi intercambió miradas con el oficial ejecutivo. Quedó helado.

—¿Una provocación deliberada? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Un intento de encubrir el escape de la otra cápsula?

Umi entornó los ojos. Oita estaba dispuesta a caer luchando.

—Dejen que Haruka se vaya y preparen los cañones antiaéreos—ordenó la almirante—. Será un día frío en el infierno cuando el Imperio necesite provocaciones para tomar acciones preventivas.

* * *

—Debo felicitarte —dijo la Regente Minami. La holopresencia exuberante mostraba a la regente peligris sobre la mesa de comunicaciones en las oficinas de Maki en Tokio. Había dejado por unos días los cuarteles de Okayama. _Sus _cuarteles, y si todo salía bien pronto sería también _su _prefectura.

Maki inclino la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Los resultados preliminares indican que la energía liberada durante el disparo de prueba tuvo el poder destructivo de un acorazado experimental separatista, con todos sus láseres y sus cañones iónicos.

—Un principio alentador —dijo la Regente Minami —. ¿Esto es obra de Hanayo Koizumi?

—Sólo la parte del descubrimiento de cómo extraer la energía de los cristales celestiales —dijo Maki—. El crédito por lo demás, los láseres y esas cosas, es para mi equipo.

Kotori inclinó su cabeza.

—Te concederé que siempre tuviste razón acerca de la doctora Koizumi.

—Nunca tuve ninguna duda de las capacidades de Pana, Regente.

—La Sentaku ya fue notificada y está muy complacida. También ha aprobado, sin que la molesta de Umi pueda interferir, tu ascenso a contralmirante.

Maki reprimió una sonrisa.

—Su satisfacción es suficiente recompensa, todo lo que una podría esperar, pero con gusto aceptaré también el ascenso provisional.

La mirada de Kotori se endureció.

—¿Provisional?

—Sostengo que debería de darme el rango de almirante para estar, al menos en el aspecto militar, a la par de la Hogo Sonoda.

—Disparaste un prototipo mediocre y experimental exitoso, contralmirante. Te sugiero que ahora construyas el arma de la estación de combate.

—Por supuesto, Regente. —Maki hizo una pausa, luego dijo—: Hablando de ella, ¿tiene alguna otra noticia acerca de la Hogo Sonoda?

Kotori soltó un ligero gruñido.

—Sigue embrollada en Oita.

—Que desafortunado —dijo Maki, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Contaba con la ayuda de su jurisdicción para la siguiente fase del proyecto.

—Nosotras también, comandante. La mantendré informada.

Maki esperó a que desapareciera la holopresencia de la Regente para soltarse a reír. Esperaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro: deshacerse de Nico y tenderle una trampa a Umi, y lo había logrado. Incluso había ganado un punto extra. Contralmirante Nishikino, y pronto, cuando Umi fallara en Oita, la presionaría para llegar a ser almirante.

Era un arte aprender de que están hechos los individuos, analizar cómo están construidos, y luego, cuando el momento fuera el adecuado, alinearlos de cierta manera e inculcarles ideas, acomodarlos en lugares predecibles, facetarlos como a uno de los cristales celestiales de Pana. Nico de una manera, y Umi de otra.

Cuando Maki se enteró de que Nico había llevado a Rin y a Ai a los poblados que ella misma había ayudado a destruir, se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su querida piloto por alguna especie de crisis de conciencia, pero también que podría usarlo en algún plan de mayor alcance. La posibilidad de que Nico se negara a la misión en Oita era grande, pero Maki apostaba que Nico iba a intentar redimirse por todas sus acciones anteriores ayudando a defender la prefectura autónoma. Nico incluso había llevado el plan más allá al enlistar en una especie de misión revolucionaria a algunos de sus descontentos colegas contrabandistas.

En cuanto a Umi, la poderosa almirante, Maki sólo necesitaba revisar la historia personal de esa mujer para diseñar una trampa adecuada; su historial de guerra, sus brutales acciones en las Extensiones Occidentales, sus misiones con la Migite Takami. Umi había demostrado incapacidad para retirarse, de mostrar la más mínima señal de debilidad. Umi nunca sabía cuándo rendirse, y ese era el golpe maestro que necesitaba. El rumbo que la almirante tomaría en Oita era obvio; respondería a todas las provocaciones y haría pedazos la prefectura independiente, y, si todo salía bien, incluso podría terminar una corte con Nana Nakagawa, la ferviente defensora de los separatistas. Con Umi atrapada allá, no era amenaza para la posición de Maki en el proyecto de la estación de combate. Quizás hasta su relación con la Sentaku había sufrido.

Eso dejaba a una sola persona por quebrar, y la estaba viendo justo desde su ventana.

* * *

—No estoy de acuerdo con esta huida —dijo la holopresencia de Haruka desde el centro de comando en el que Nico y Sumiye colaboraban con la milicia local. Por los bruscos movimientos e interferencias que generaba la proyección, era obvio que Tsuki estaba caminando a su alrededor como de costumbre.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, Sumiye-chan. Yo tengo que estar ahí, contigo, no volando con Haruka.

Sumiye habló con la misma serenidad de siempre.

—Las fragatas voladoras de la ciudad de Saiki deberían de ser suficientes para mantener inutilizado al crucero flotante del Imperio mientras ustedes se acoplan a la ruta de Kochi; si logran desacoplarse antes de entrar a la prefectura, podrán regresar sin problema a la sede de la Alianza Corporativa sin ser detectadas.

—Dije que no dejaría que los recursos de la prefectura cayeran en manos imperiales. Hice una promesa. —dijo Haruka con aprehensión.

—Y se cumplirá, presidenta Haruka, pero no puede seguir aquí, exponiéndose a ser capturada. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, usted es el rostro de la autonomía del país en este momento. Si la capturan, la Alianza Corporativa se vendrá abajo con usted. La poca autonomía que le queda al país morirá.

—¿Y yo qué? —dijo Tsuki con enojo desde el otro lado de la transmisión.

—Tienes la misión de proteger con tu vida a la presidenta Haruka, y esa es una misión que solamente se la podría confiar a alguien de la familia—dijo Sumiye frunciendo el ceño, haciendo retroceder a la indomable mujer de cabello café; volteó a ver a la presidenta de nuevo—. El dron va a estallar dentro de poco, prepárense para cruzar la ciudad y acoplarse al carril de velocidad sub-sonido.

—Entendido, Sumiye-chan.

—Capitana Kunikida, nuestro contacto en común ha hablado muy bien de usted, y esta incursión no ha hecho más que ayudarme a corroborarlo. En cuanto estemos seguras con la Alianza, le daré a su hermana una cápsula para que pueda volver a Shimane.

—Gracias, Haruka —dijo Sumiye, mirando a Nico por primera vez desde que comenzaron la transmisión—. Te prometo que defenderemos con uñas y dientes los recursos que el Imperio quiere robarles.

La transmisión se cortó.

—¿Qué sucede Nico-chan? —dijo Sumiye con vacilación.

—Se perdió la señal local —dijo Nico—. Eso quiere decir que lo lograron o que…

—El dron no impactó, pero ha generado confusión allá arriba—dijo el comandante de la milicia local—. ¿La señorita Konoe ya dio el salto?

—Sí, ya lo logró —dijo Sumiye viendo aliviada el monitor.

* * *

Después de la destrucción de la cápsula consular, que era en realidad un dron explosivo, el trío de fragatas voladoras de guerra de la prefectura de Oita llevó la batalla a la _Tormenta_. El crucero flotante de Umi respondió con tiroteos propios, pero la batalla inicial ardió por horas antes de que las fragatas enemigas se reposicionaran más cerca de la ciudad de Saiki. Los escudos del crucero flotante habían soportado el ataque, pero Umi le ordenó al comandante mantener a su crucero fuera del alcance de las baterías láser masivas de las defensas antiaéreas de la ciudad, al menos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos de Fukuoka.

Lo que debía ser una simple incursión se habían convertido en una batalla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Umi estaba en su cabina dentro del crucero flotante, practicando su impecable puntería con el arco, aun en el aire. Con la guardia baja, se sintió dispuesta a admitirse a sí misma que había subestimado a Maki Nishikino, la principal responsable del desastre en que se encontraba. También había oído que la misma Maki había conseguido gracias a Kotori otras dos insignias a su túnica, probablemente resultante de algún éxito en el desarrollo del arma primaria de la estación de combate. _Contraalmirante _Nishikino. Tan sólo escucharlo en la mente le hizo fallar su objetivo, el centro de la diana. No, simplemente no podía permitir eso.

Para Umi, esas travesuras en Oita eran más evidencias de que Maki no estaba capacitada para supervisar el proyecto. Darse cuenta de eso la obligaba a reconsiderar los movimientos que tendría que hacer para asumir ella misma el mando, sin importar contratiempos ni retrasos.

Primero, sin embargo, tendría que subyugar a los consorcios locales y librarse del embrollo de Oita.

* * *

Con el propósito de darle espacio a Hanayo, Rin había regresado a su departamento en Tokio, supuestamente para empezar con clases normales en una primaria normal para la pequeña Hanamaru. Sus confesiones no habían enfriado los ánimos, pero al menos se hablaban de nuevo. No entendía del todo bien por qué habían clasificado los esfuerzos en Yabu (es decir, el uso práctico de la investigación de Hanayo) como secreto absoluto, pero, con insurgentes separatistas todavía acechando por ahí, podía aceptar que quizás había necesidad de seguridad extrema.

Después de clase, Rin llevó a Hanamaru a un parque de azotea con pasto, árboles y atracciones para niños, donde pudiera liberar un poco de energía adicional y podría maravillarse con la tecnología de la gran ciudad. Desde ahí, Rin apenas podía ver los pináculos del antiguo Gran Templo de los Iluminados. Le dolía saber que tenían un proyecto masivo de remodelación ahí. Estaba recuperando el aliento en una banca cuando oyó su nombre y volteó. Vio a Maki caminando a zancadas hacia ella, en túnica blanca, falda larga negra, botas bien lustradas y gorra de comando con visera.

—¡Rin!

Demasiado sorprendida para hablar, le devolvió un saludo torpe. No era imposible toparse a alguien en Tokio, tan abarrotada como era, pero los encuentros casuales no solían ocurrir en medio del Centro de la ciudad.

—Pana-chan me dijo que a veces traen a la niña aquí en las tardes —dijo Maki a modo de explicación. Levantó la mano para señalar un edificio inmenso, adyacente al parque—.Mis oficinas en la ciudad están allí, en el piso noventa y uno. Las vi de lejos y pensé en venir a saludar —Sus ojos recorrieron el parque de juegos—. ¿Dónde está Hanamaru-chan? Espero no interrumpir.

Pensar en Maki observándolas desde su nido imperial le causó un escalofrío, pero no lo mostró.

—No, claro que no nya. Hanamaru-chan está en los columpios.

Maki siguió su seña.

—¿Sigues educándola en casa, o piensas inscribirla a la primaria?

—Ya la hemos inscrito nya —logró decir Rin, antes de que Hanamaru corriera hacia ellas.

—¿Puedo ir a revisar los proyectores de luz automáticos zura?

—Sólo si prometes no gritar como loca esta vez —dio Rin, y agregó cuando Hanamaru se fue corriendo—: ¡Sin gritar nya!

Maki la siguió con la mirada, haciendo un gesto de lo que parecía negación.

—Es muy curiosa.

—Sí que lo es nya.

—Y está creciendo muy rápido. —Se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego dijo—: ¿Te ajustaste después del viaje a Wakkanai?

—Finalmente, sí. ¿Tienes preguntas sobre mi reporte nya?

—Tus notas eran impecables. Es una lástima que no hayas encontrado cristales celestiales reales.

—Lo sé. Aún así, espero que el Imperio sea amable con Wakkanai. Realmente merece recibir el estatuto de Zona Protegida del Legado nya.

—Estoy segura de que tomarán la decisión correcta. —Maki hizo una pausa, luego dijo, casi en tono acusatorio—: Asago y Kinpoku no fueron tan afortunados.

Rin la miró boquiabierta; no sabía si estaba más enojada porque Maki sabía o por cómo había decidido decirle que sabía.

—No te pierdes nada, ¿verdad Maki? ¿Oíste eso de Nico-chan, tu espía nya?

—En realidad, la Capitana Nico-chan olvidó mencionar los viajes adicionales, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Las visitas a instalaciones imperiales son monitoreadas de cerca. Un escáner logró tomar la firma de su carguero, a pesar de sus intentos por burlarlo.

—No mencionó nada de eso frente a mí o Ai-chan nya.

—¿No habrían intentado ocultar sus huellas?

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Visitar esos poblados no son ilegales nya, ¿o sí?

—Están dentro de los límites permitidos. Entonces no hicieron nada malo.

Rin frunció el ceño, lívida.

—No necesito que me digas eso, Maki-chan nya,

Maki mantuvo su tono calmado y calculador.

—¿Puedo preguntar que te hizo cambiar de itinerario?

Rin consideró la respuesta antes de contestar.

—Ai-chan me dijo que un par de poblados que había estudiado estaban siendo explotados. Quería verlo yo misma nya.

—No es una bonita vista.

—Eso es un eufemismo Maki-chan nya. ¿Por qué los medios no están mencionando nada?

—¿De verdad piensas que al público en general le importaría que se destruyan un par de poblados remotos? Es más, todo lo que se hace en esos lugares es para servir las necesidades de Brillo Eterno, el proyecto de tu esposa.

—A algunos les podría importar. A mí me importa nya. A Ai-chan le importa. Es más, hasta a Nico-chan pareció importarle nya.

—A Nico-chan le importó— repitió Maki, sin ocultar la diversión que tenía lo dicho por Rin.

—¿Es gracioso nya? —dijo Rin con molestia.

—No realmente. Siempre he pensado que tiene muchos puntos débiles.

Al terminar esa frase, Hanamaru regresó corriendo para decir:

—Mamá Rin, tengo hambre zura.

—Vas a tener que esperar hasta que Maki y yo hayamos terminado de hablar nya.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza, en oposición. Rin sacó una barra de dulce de su bolsa y se la dio.

—Si vas a regresar a los juegos no te la comas nya.

—De acuerdo zura.

Esperó a que Hanamaru se fuera, luego volteó ligeramente hacia Maki.

—Maki-chan, no te saliste de tu excelsa oficina sólo para saludar. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente nya?

Maki deliberó un momento.

—¿Puedo dar por hecho que hablaste con Pana-chan de tus paradas no programadas?

—¿Por qué me parece que ya sabes la respuesta nya?

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

Rin forzó un suspiro.

—Le dije, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Consumir uno, salvar una docena, ese tipo de asunto. Como dices tú, para servir a las necesidades de Brillo Eterno nya.

—Creo que se llama ver el panorama.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el Imperio está haciendo lo que se tiene que hacer en cierto nivel nya.

—En todos los niveles, querrás decir.

Rin sonrió sin humor.

—Kayo-chin me dijo del viaje clandestino que las dos hicieron a Yabu nya.

Maki entrecerró los ojos, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—¿Clandestino? No había nada de secreto al respecto —se permitió sonreír burlonamente—. No es como si hubiéramos hecho nada malo.

—Excepto porque yo no tenía que saberlo nya.

—Estrictamente hablando, sí, pero supuse que no te ocultaría la información.

—Intentamos no ocultarnos cosas, Maki-chan nya.

—¿Te causó al menos lago de alivio saber que están intentando darle a la investigación de Pana-chan un uso práctico?

—Para ser honesta, me sentí sorprendida.

—¿Y aliviada?

Se rio sólo por un momento.

—Mai-chan, siento como si me estuvieras interrogando nya.

Se tragó lo que iba a decir cuando Hanamaru regresó con una gran sonrisa de los areneros.

—¿Ya terminamos nya? —preguntó Rin.

—Sólo una cosa más. Como su amiga, necesito recordarte que el trabajo de Pana-chan sufre cuando su ambiente se vuelve estresante.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, en shock.

—¿Me quieres dar clases de cómo tengo que comportarme con mi esposa, con mi Kayo-chin nya? ¿De qué podemos hablar y de qué no? —Rin sabía que a Maki siempre le molestaba que recalcara que Kayo-chin era su esposa.

Maki torció la boca.

—Sólo estoy sugiriendo que consideres que las exigencias de la investigación y la importancia de que pueda concentrarse.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Tú crees que no lo entiendo? ¡Por eso regresé a Tokio nya!— Espero un segundo para calmarse, luego dijo—: Así que, ya me dijiste tu punto de vista como "amiga de Kayo-chin", ¿hay algo que quieras agregar como soldado imperial, Maki-chan?

Maki dejó ver una sonrisa lo más breve posible. A pesar de que Rin estaba cien por ciento segura que la imperial no iba a disparar un arma en el mismísimo centro de Tokio, el gesto de que llevara la mano a la cintura la intimidó brevemente.

—Oficialmente, es mi obligación enfatizar que Pana-chan está involucrada en un trabajo crítico para la seguridad el Imperio, así como advertirte que la interferencia constante con su trabajo puede resultar en dificultades para ti y para la niña.

Rin se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Maki, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría Kayo-chin si supiera de esta pequeña charla?

—Estoy segura que, por el bienestar de la investigación, ni tú ni yo le diremos nada al respecto. Aunque también estoy segura de que Pana entendería.

—Podría, o podría sentirse acorralada. Ella se vale por sí misma, y cualquier estrés que pueda causarle no va herir su concentración ni interferir con su trabajo nya.

Maki le sonrió y asintió repetidamente.

—Obviamente subestimas el valor que tienes para mi linda mejor amiga. Puede que sea lo mejor —Se puso de pie, se alisó la túnica y se colocó de nuevo la gorra. —Un placer hablar contigo Rin. _Matane_, Hanamaru-chan.

Mientras la miraba alejarse, Rin rodeó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Con esto finalmente llegamos al fin de la parte 2, y el siguiente capítulo ya será el primero de la última parte de la historia, que son siete capítulos; creo que en algún momento dije que la historia iba a terminar con treinta, creo que sí.**

**Creo que, de nuevo, en este capítulo se resaltan las enormes capacidades de manipulación que tiene Maki, pues encerró a Umi y a Nico en un gran embrollo, consiguió su tan ansiado ascenso (la cima del anfiteatro que menciona en el capítulo 4) y básicamente fue a dictarle sentencia a Rin en el centro de Tokio sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Por otro lado, creo que es un detalle que, si me encargué de cuidar, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que en la narración se refieren a Hanamaru como "hija de Rin". Más que porque sea un factor realmente interesante para la historia, me parece un detalle lindo.**

**Por otro lado, algo que también me agradó bastante es que en este capítulo se deja descansar un poco a Hanayo, aunque sigue teniendo apariciones en cada oportunidad. Creo que queda pendiente ver cómo está sobrellevando "su traición" después de haberle concedido todo lo relacionado a su investigación a Maki, a pesar de sus sospechas. Por otro lado, ¿cómo creen que vaya a reaccionar Rin ante la amenaza de Maki? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hanayo cuando se entere? ¿Cómo podrá justificar Maki que prácticamente amenazó de muerte a la hija de Kayo? Como dije allá arriba, este es el punto máximo de la tensión que ellas dos han traído desde el comienzo de la historia, porque el hecho de que puedan interactuar sin que Kayo las esté viendo y regulando les da riendas sueltas a que digan las cosas como siempre las han querido decir. Me encanta cómo, de cierta manera, Maki se regula muchísimo cuando está con Kayo, casi como si estuviera con un superior. Es un reflejo bastante lindo de que realmente quiere a su amiga, aunque sea lo suficiente para no tomarse del pescuezo con su esposa cuando ella está presente.**

**Por otro lado, con Umi, le hice suficiente reputación a lo largo de la historia para permitir que la derroten los insurgentes, ¿pero cuánto tiempo tardará antes de lograr librarse del gran embrollo en el que se metió? Por otro lado, esta semana no hubo nadie, pero todavía está en pie el reto con Sumiye-chan. Les dije el capítulo pasado que esta vez iba a haber una pista importante relacionada con ella. Ya sabemos que Tsuki es hermana suya, y que es de Shimane, además de que tiene un historial en su relación con Haruka y la Confederación Separatista en general, donde no se llevaban bien desde el principio, pero ahora, que el Imperio ha ocupado Shimane, se llevan un poco mejor. El hecho de que le confíe a Haruka llevarse con ella a su hermana es un gesto importante de ello. Los rasgos físicos que se han revelado de ella también son importantes. Y nada es tan importante como su contacto en común con Nico, que queda implícito en los primeros capítulos donde aparece la misma Nico. Los leo con sus reviews si me honran con una.**

**Y bueno, ya no diré más que si no terminaré revelando quien es y se arruinará el desafío. Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, el lunes 13, ósea dentro de 8 días es cumpleaños de Yoshiko, y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para escribir un pendiente que tenía desde hace bastante tiempo. Aún así, prometo que tendré el capítulo que entra de Catálisis, lo de Yoshiko todavía está en veremos, si veo que el tiempo no me alcanza tal vez y lo mueva para septiembre con el cumpleaños de Ruby.**

**Y ya con eso vamos terminando con todo el relleno que siempre termino metiendo en estos capítulos. Como siempre, para mí es un honor traer para ustedes este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Sin más por el momento, ya me despido, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues…¡Oyasuminassan!**


	24. 24- Derivadas

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto!**

**Como siempre, el simple hecho de tenerlos en esta parte ya es un honor para mí, por lo que voy a ir directo al capítulo de la historia, que por cierto, es el primero de esta tercera y última parte, que abarcará del capítulo 24 al 30. En el capítulo pasado, Maki amenazó a Rin de una forma bien feíta, Umi se dio cuenta de que está atorada en una trampa de Maki, Haruka se escapó de la batalla junto con Tsuki, ¡ay! Y Maki obtuvo el ascenso que estaba esperando desde hace como veinte capítulos. En este capítulo, veremos que pasó con Hanayo todo este tiempo, creo que en el capítulo pasado no se le dio una linda conclusión a sus dudas personales después de poner a disposición de Maki toda su investigación. También veremos un poco de la relación de Umi y Kotori, que de hecho fue lo más divertido de escribir, y un poco de lo que pasó con Nico y Sumiye; por cierto, decidí hacer un ligero cambio y revelaré todos los misterios relacionados con la última en el capítulo 26, que de hecho ya está escrito, y lo publicaré según el calendario dentro de dos semanitas. Sin más por el momento, por favor lean, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 3: La verdad, al fin_

_24_

_Derivadas_

* * *

Algunos locales, a los que les importaban sus patrimonios milenarios, habían hecho enormes esfuerzos por preservar algunas estructuras de la antigua bahía de Uchiura que habían construido y habitado las antiguas veinte generaciones. Por la prisa de reubicar a los antiguos locales que fueron desalojados y completar la construcción de las instalaciones de Brillo Eterno, la petición de crear un nuevo templo fue rechazada. No obstante, algunos de los caminos originales que habían construido los antiguos habitantes con años de tallado y orfebrería seguían ahí, serpenteando a través de parcelas de jardín, alrededor de áreas embellecidas, al lado de esculturas totémicas y montajes geométricos de madera y piedra. Para resaltar, quedaba un templo enorme que se había mantenido por generaciones. Hanayo casi nunca se atrevía a salir de las instalaciones para ir al antiguo pueblo, así que esos caminos eran nuevos par ella; los seguía sin realmente darse cuenta, como si sus pies y piernas simplemente la llevaran. Tampoco se daba cuenta del calor, de la ligera brisa que le revolvía el descuidado y maltratado cabello, de las filas de transito sobre ella, o del débil rugido del pueblo. Todos los que estuvieran alrededor, todos los empleados de Brillo Eterno, podrían haber estado observándola, pero no pensó en ello. Se movía como sonámbula; era una sonámbula.

Maki seguía celebrando que el rendimiento de los cristales celestiales alterados se había amplificado más allá de las expectativas de cualquier miembro de su equipo y acorde con los cálculos y predicciones de Hanayo. Sin embargo, cuando Hanayo pidió grabaciones de los resultados de la prueba junto con detalles sobre la construcción de los dispositivos contendores y los capacitadores de almacenaje, Maki dijo que todo eso seguía en proceso de aprobación de seguridad. Cuando Hanayo pidió información sobre las aplicaciones subsecuentes de energía, recibió la misma respuesta engañosa o por lo menos ambigua.

—No puedo darte toda esa información Pana-chan, por lo menos no aquí —le decía con una sonrisa que intentaba ser comprensiva—. Cuando vaya a verte te daré los resultados que quieres.

En una vuelta de ángulo recto, en uno de los caminos, había un mirador a la bahía, que ahora se veía cien años avanzada tecnológicamente en comparación a los dos años anteriores. Todo había cambiado; la playa, o mínimo casi la mitad de su terreno, se había convertido en la pista de aterrizaje de las instalaciones que regían la vida de Hanayo.

Contemplando la playa y el bosque exótico detrás de ella, Hanayo sentía como si estuviera confrontando una exteriorización de su conciencia y las preocupaciones dispersas que la atormentaban.

Maki era astuta, pero definitivamente debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de dejarla esperando, con su mente intranquila y con deseos voraces de información. Para distraerse, había acudido a la base de datos de las instalaciones, que albergaba enormes registros de información acerca del Proyecto Brillo Eterno, incluyendo detalles sobre el personal, requisitos, distribución de yenes e incluso los nombres de subcontratistas. Teniendo cuidado de ocultar sus huellas, Hanayo llegó hasta el eje de transporte, en un esfuerzo de dar seguimiento a las operaciones mineras que se estaban realizando en los poblados remotos de Kinpoku y Asago. Se desconcertó al saber que, mientras algunos envíos de minerales en bruto podían rastrear por completo, la mayor parte de minerales condensadores no parecían haber llegado a ninguna de las plantas procesadoras del programa, ni en ninguna de las prefecturas donde Maki había dicho que estaban alistando instalaciones de energía. En lugar de eso, era como si los minerales raros estuvieran desapareciendo a través de una especie de hoyo negro operativo, cerca de la prefectura de Okayama. Eso la hacía preguntarse si estaban maquillando los registros a propósito para ocultar anulación de costos y gastos burocráticos, o si estaba sucediendo algo más malvado.

Mientras se alejaba del mirador de la playa, pensó que quizá Rin había recorrido el mismo camino que ella; seguro lo había recorrido con Hanamaru. Pero, de hecho, cualquier cosa parecida a un camino entre ella y Hanayo había desaparecido igual que los minerales. Era como si hubieran tomado una ruta paralela la una a la otra, yendo al mismo camino, pero sin nunca llegar a tocarse. Desde su reciente regreso al departamento de Tokio, Rin se había vuelto tan distante como la había acusado de estar a ella a su regreso de Yabu. Se comportaba reservada; ya no le interesaba escuchar sobre la investigación, incluso cuando Hanayo intentaba involucrarla, incluso después de pasar largas semanas transcribiendo sus notas personales. Hanamaru estaba atrapada en medio de las dos, en un abismo que su joven mente no podía comprender.

Era seguro que Rin había visto a través de su mentira. ¿La habrá visto mover y cruzar los dedos? ¿Había diagnosticado por instinto la enfermedad que Kayo se había causado a sí misma, y había decidido mantenerse a sí misma y a su hija, a salvo del contagio?

Quizás, en algún lugar de aquel remoto santuario, habría un camino tallado que pudiera mostrarle cómo regresar al rumbo correcto.

* * *

—Industrias Zaofu y la ciudad de Usuki ahora pertenecen a la Sentaku —le dijo Umi con el ceño fruncido a la holopresencia de la Regente Kotori Minami—. Las milicias locales de Saiki y de la capital de Oita han logrado aguantar más de lo esperado, pero la corriente ha cambiado de curso durante las últimas dos semanas y esperamos alcanzar la victoria absoluta también ahí.

El retraso en la respuesta de Kotori no tuvo nada que ver con los muchos kilómetros que separaban Tokio de Oita. En su mente, la Regente le daba vueltas a las noticias.

—Tal vez deberías de concluir tus avances mientras sigas en la delantera, Umi-chan; esta incursión ya ha sido demasiado larga y costosa. Además, según entiendo, la mayoría de los empleados de Zaofu se organizaron para destruir precisamente todas las operaciones e industrias mineras por las que has estado luchando tanto. Ya no queda nada en Usuki, conquistaste un cascarón vacío. ¿Qué nos asegura que no harán lo mismo en Saiki y en la capital?

Umi no esperaba menos. Nada le gustaría más a la alzada peligris que verla retirarse.

—Algunos sí terminamos lo que empezamos, Kotori.

—Una cualidad admirable, eso es seguro Umi-chan, pero en este caso, no estoy convencida de que deberías haber tomado este camino en primer lugar —dijo con una sonrisa confiada que hizo que a la almirante le hirviera la sangre.

Umi se estabilizó para contestar. Abrió las piernas y plantó las botas firmemente en el suelo del puente de mando.

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Kotori antes de que Umi pudiera pronunciar una palabra—. Tu transmisión se está interrumpiendo, como si estuvieran agitando tu proyector.

Umi logró mantener el equilibrio.

—El gobierno local de Saiki y de Oita ha estado empleando tácticas defensivas para atascar nuestras comunicaciones.

Kotori soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Mientras Umi-chan siga teniendo la ventaja…

De hecho, el mes que Umi llevaba en Oita había incluido algunas de las batallas más feroces desde el fin de la Guerra de las Prefecturas; también, habían causado más víctimas que algunas de sus campañas para erradicar a los separatistas más rebeldes que se atrincheraban en las Extensiones Occidentales o sus misiones con la Migite Takami.

Del otro lado de los miradores de la nave, el cielo de Usuki estaba tachonado de líneas de energía de baterías láser y explosiones cortas que se apagaban de inmediato. Las fragatas voladoras de Saiki estaban demasiado lejos para divisarlas a simple vista, pero los escáneres y proyectores del puente de mando del crucero flotante mostraban que había por lo menos cinco de esas fragatas voladoras enviando cápsulas de combate y láseres contra los otros escuadrones de cápsulas de combate imperiales, que habían sido desplegadas desde los dos cruceros flotantes que habían llegado desde Fukuoka para apoyar a la _Tormenta_.

Era cierto que Usuki estaba de rodillas, pero no estaban subyugados. Necesitarían luchar contra grupos de guerrilla por meses antes de que pudieran acuartelar una fuerza de soldados imperiales para ocupar el lugar. El martillo incesante de las naves capitales del Imperio había sido capaz de agotar los escudos defensivos de la ciudad; una vez que destruyeron los generadores y las defensas antiaéreas, Industrias Zaofu demandó un cese al fuego para impedir bajas de sus empleados. Como había señalado Kotori, los locales empeoraron su situación y la de Umi al destruir casi todo lo que tuviera algún valor industrial, agrícola o comercial.

Algo similar había pasado en Saiki, que aún no se rendía. Umi también había tenido recursos insuficientes para instalar un ejército de ocupación. Tampoco podía permitirse dejar la _Tormenta _como centinela en Usuki mientras iba a subyugar Saiki. Oita, la capital homónima de la prefectura, era la más recóndita dentro de los puntos de la campaña, pero las milicias locales se estaban preparando para lo que Umi asumía que sería una guerra extendida a nivel del suelo, además de las cinco fragatas voladoras que todavía les restaban.

—Con Saiki a punto de car, necesitaré que me des un batallón adicional de soldados imperiales —logró decir, sin balancearse demasiado en el fuego de cápsulas de combate que acosaban a la _Tormenta._

Kotori ya movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Eso es imposible, Umi-chan. No es solamente que yo no quiera hacerlo, simplemente no tenemos suficientes soldados para distribuir. A menos, claro, que sugieras que te envíen a un batallón de cadetes de las academias.

—¿Y por qué no, Kotori? Necesitan ser probados en campo en algún momento. A mis dieciocho años, mi padre ya me hacía volar con el escuadrón de cápsulas de la _Tormenta._

Kotori comenzó a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a comenzar.

—¿Estás segura de que todo está en orden? Nos está costando mucho estabilizar tu transmisión.

Umi se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso permanecer inmóvil en la pasarela del puente de mando.

—La transmisión será mejor en mi cabina personal. Iré para allá de inmediato.

Kotori soltó un sonido de fatiga.

—Por favor que sea rápido, gobernadora. Tengo mucho que hacer.

"Como limpiarle las botas a Honoka con la lengua" pensó Umi con molestia mientras sorteaba las escaleras que la llevaban a su cabina personal. Una vez en posición, se plantó contra la consola y metió las botas debajo para sostenerse.

—Sigue siendo inestable, pero mejoró un poco —dijo Kotori.

Umi continuó donde se había quedado.

—No se puede lograr una ocupación duradera sin suficientes tropas. Si no tienes soldados que me puedas mandar, envíame un escuadrón de cápsulas de combate. No puedo salir yo sola a subyugar toda una ciudad; tú misma lo dijiste, no se ve bien para el Imperio.

Kotori frunció el ceño, con ira.

—Pides demasiado. Son incluso más escasos que los soldados.

Umi hizo una mueca hacia la cámara.

—Si no te conociera mejor, Kotori, pensaría que estás intentando frustrar mis esfuerzos.

Kotori abrió mucho sus ojos color avellana.

—Al contrario, Umi-chan. Estoy haciendo lo posible por defender tu temeridad política.

—¿Temeridad política, dices?

—Tu fanfarroneo, si así prefieres decirle. La cámara de consejeros y los representantes de las prefecturas están indignados.

—Y todos ellos son una ficción, Kotori —dijo Umi con desdén—. Honoka no está sufriendo una revuelta. Además, mi fanfarronería, como la llamas, es parte del costo de completar el proyecto de la estación de combate.

—Puede que eso sea cierto —dijo Kotori, de nuevo con su sonrisa mordaz—, pero otros involucrados en el proyecto están cumpliendo sus responsabilidades sin pedirme imposibles.

"Maki Nishikino" supuso Umi.

Kotori se había vuelto la carta poderosa de la contralmirante. Quizá las dos estaba coludidas para intentar debilitarla. Definitivamente, Kotori no sabía del papel que Maki había jugado en la transformación de Oita en un campo de batalla, pero decirlo no le serviría de nada.

—Tú llevas años defendiendo, primero que los gobernadores, y ahora que los hogos, obtengan control total de los sectores —decía Kotori con una sonrisa burlona—, pero al parecer eres incapaz de subyugar una sola prefectura llena de precarios sin ayuda de Tokio.

Umi se enderezó y cruzó los brazos.

—Toda la prefectura de Oita le va a pertenecer a Honoka antes de su cumpleaños, con o sin tu ayuda. Y si tengo que ir a juicio por tomar mi cápsula y reducir Saiki a cenizas personalmente, pues iré a juicio.

Kotori amplió su sonrisa.

—Me aseguraré de tranquilizar a Su Majestad, la Sentaku.

—No necesita que tú la tranquilices, Kotori. Estoy segura de que, si lo intentas, podrás constatar que tengo todo su apoyo. Los recursos de Oita, sin importar en qué estado los adquiramos, no son nada comparados con la necesidad de enviar un mensaje a todo el Sector Corporativo, para que sepan que su supuesta autonomía depende de las conveniencias del Imperio y que ese privilegio puede ser revocado cuando a Honoka le parezca.

Kotori tardó un largo momento en responder.

—Te concedo que una ocupación duradera es importante. Enviaré lo que pueda. Te lo prometo.

—Sé rápida Kotori —dijo Umi con desdén—. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de este basurero.

Apenas desapareció la holopresencia de la Regente, Umi se alejó de la cámara y se apresuró de regreso por la escalera hacia el puente de mando que seguía sacudiéndose.

—Valoración de daños de batalla.

—Los escudos siguen en pie —dijo su oficial ejecutivo, para ponerla al día.

Aunque las buenas noticias siempre eran bienvenidas, estaba claro que el combate en los cielos de Oita seguía poniendo a prueba el temple de ambas partes. La flota completa de Oita estaba formada por una docena de fragatas voladoras protegidas por poderosos escudos de Industrias Zaofu, que tenían que atacar una por una. Al mismo tiempo, Umi tenía que administrar sus pocas cápsulas de combate para evitar que los contrabandistas pudieran entregar apoyo médico, armas e incluso soldados voluntarios de ciudades vecinas. Esos mismos contrabandistas tenían que estar encerrados en una prisión imperial, como otro motivo para la apropiación imperial de Oita y sus recursos. Sin embargo, cada que las fuerzas especiales de Umi intentaban acercarse a la capital de Oita, los obligaban a retroceder para apagar fuegos, literales y de otros tipos, encendidos por las milicias reconstituidas. Todo podría acabar si tan solo pudiera volar. Tal como le había dicho Kotori y la misma Honoka después de una de sus primeras misiones con Chika Takami, su cápsula modificada se había convertido en una excusa para que los alborotadores llenaran de quejas el Palacio Imperial. Amaba volar, pero desde entonces la _Tormenta _era su única forma de permanecer lejos del suelo.

Al igual que los soldados de las guerrillas, las fragatas voladoras de Oita (misceláneas de módulos y armamento de la época de la guerra) corrían para disparar o para destruir cápsulas, sólo para saltar a velocidad sub-sonido y reposicionarse en áreas mejor defendidas. Sin los refuerzos que pedía, Umi no veía como podría tomar la capital en menos de seis meses y eso no funcionaría, no con Maki aún suelta.

—Los escáneres de larga distancia detectan un par de cargueros de contrabando insertándose en la capital de Oita —le dijo su oficial.

Umi volteó hacia las pantallas de la cabina de mando.

—¿Cómo es que siguen evitando nuestros bloqueos y patrullas de escaneo?

—El comando estratégico de Saiki debe estarles proporcionando puntos de salto a velocidad sub-sonido desconocidos para nuestras computadoras de navegación.

Umi caminó hacia los miradores trapezoidales para mirar la proa ojival de la _Tormenta, _como si entrecerrando los ojos pudiera alcanzar a ver las naves rebeldes.

—Esto no lo está poniendo en escena un principiante. Dígame de nuevo, ¿quién los está liderando?

El oficial extrajo una imagen de una pequeña mujer desde su tableta.

—De acuerdo con la información de la Contraalmirante Nishikino, es la misma contrabandista que dejó Asago y Kinpoku listos para nosotros. La Capitana Nico Yazawa.

* * *

La banda de contrabandistas y mercenarios voluntarios de Oita había conducido sus cargueros hasta un ancho valle que avanzaba a lo largo de una extensa llanura en las afueras de la capital de Oita. Allí, en las afueras de la ciudad, las montañas a su alrededor formaban un sistema de cuevas y cavernas profundas que las milicias locales habían instalado como cuarteles temporales. No habían podido defender Usuki, pero Saiki todavía estaba intentando mantenerse con vida, y la capital estaba lejos de rendirse. En varias de las cavernas, habían instalado bodegas con suministros, en algunas otras, más profundas, habían instalado enormes sistemas de ventilación que permitieran conservar una temperatura decente en todo el sistema. Y en las exteriores, se instalaron refugios para resguardar a los contrabandistas, militares locales y soldados voluntarios de otras ciudades e incluso de otras prefecturas. El carguero de Nico se escabulló entre las patrullas de cápsulas de combate imperiales que habían enviado los cruceros flotantes desde el espacio aéreo de Usuki. Desde prefecturas tan remotas como Okinawa o Hokkaido, los voluntarios habían traído municiones, suministros médicos, alimento y, en algunos casos, grupos de soldados de la libertad de distintos lugares del país. En este momento, Nico llevaba con ella un grupo de revolucionarios de Shimane que habían ayudado a Sumiye a liberar su prefectura durante la guerra.

La luz aún no llegaba al piso del valle, pero el aire ya estaba caliente. Una capa delgada de niebla coronaba los largos, arremolinándose y despareciendo en el brillo de la mañana. Los motores del carguero de Nico hacían un silbido metálico al enfriarse, abejas del sudor pasaban zumbando y el suelo estaba lleno de hormigas negras, tan ocupadas como los humanos, haciendo lo que podían para no morir aplastadas en el ajetreo.

A pesar del regulador de temperatura en la bodega de carga, Nico sudaba profusamente bajo su traje ambiental; su cara brillaba mientras luchaba para sacar contenedores de su nave y depositarlos en brazos expectantes de locales o de androides, o bien, colocarlos en deslizadoras de repulsoelevación. La profundidad y la presión de las cavernas tenían algo raro; se sentía mareada. Filas de locales, foráneos y androides avanzaban desde la variedad de naves hacia las bocas abiertas de las cuevas, donde mucha de la mercancía sería almacenada hasta ser necesitada. Junto a Nico estaba Sumiye Kunikida, haciendo lo mismo en su propio oficio: gritaba órdenes, organizaba actividades, hacía que todo fluyera eficientemente y sin problemas.

—Le dijiste a Haruka en Saiki que ya habías hecho esto antes —le gritó Nico entre respiraciones.

Sumiye asintió y pausó para limpiarse la frente.

—En Shimane, durante la guerra.

—¿Estuvo tan mal como aquí? —preguntó Nico, levantando el mentón.

—Estuvo peor, no había un oponente directo, era mi propia gente luchando unos con otros, pero tuvimos ayuda de los Iluminados para arreglar las cosas. El hecho de que siga aquí es parte de la recompensa.

—¿Funcionó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La oposición. ¿Fue suficiente?

—Ese no era el punto.

—¿Cuál era el punto?

—Creer que tus acciones importan, creer que estás haciendo lo correcto, que algo bueno saldrá de lo que haces, aún si no estás viva para ver los resultados. Eso fue lo que me enseñó nuestra amiga en común

Nico resopló.

—Que pensamiento tan alegre. Así era ella. Siempre me lo dijo. Lánzale tierra a la cara de tu enemigo, si es necesario que te pisen para evitar las injusticias, permítelo.

Sumiye detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia ella.

—Te diré como yo lo pienso, Nico-chan. Si podemos convencer a suficientes personas de empezar a lanzar tierra…

Al darse cuenta de que ella tenía que completar la idea, Nico lo considero y dijo:

—Tarde o temprano los enterraremos.

Sumiye le soltó una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos azules brillaban ampliamente

—Y te dices a ti misma que eres sólo una contrabandista.

Nico iba a regresarle la sonrisa, pero se detuvo.

—Espera, ¿sólo yo lo digo?

Sumiye aún sonreía.

—No te preocupes. Nozomi siempre tuvo una muy buena impresión de ti.

Nico se alegró ante la mención de la cautivadora expresidenta de la CEPI, su antigua amiga, pero la alegría no le duró mucho. La realidad de su situación la golpeó. Los mensajes que Nozomi había dejado grabados antes de su muerte eran lo que había unido a Haruka, a Sumiye y a ella misma, pero seguramente ni siquiera su poderosa amiga había sospechado que habría una batalla como esta. Lo que estaba sucediendo no era lo mismo a la batalla interna que se había librado en la prefectura de Sumiye, y tampoco era como lo que había pasado en la Guerra de las Prefecturas. Y Sumiye tenía razón. El Imperio se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el _otro_, un enemigo gris de rasgos borrosos. Paras mantenerlo a raya, las distintas prefecturas tendrían que unirse, hacer todas sus diferencias a un lado. Era casi alentador presenciar el nacimiento de la esperanza, tan cauta y frágil como la de Oita. A pesar de todo, Nico se sentía como nunca, trabajando para un bien mayor, se sentía bien. Se sentía limpia. Y lo que decía Sumiye era cierto. Si los oprimidos podían unirse antes de que el creciente ejército del Imperio se volviera demasiado fuerte, o de que sus fuerzas se extendieran demasiado, entonces quizá, sólo quizá, podrían frustrar sus planes.

Nico arrastró un contenedor más pequeño y liviano hasta la escotilla y lo depositó en los brazos de un androide de carga con dos brazos enormes especializados para transporte de contenedores. El androide se movió sobre los rieles establecidos hacia la profundidad de las cavernas, donde más contrabandistas los recibirían y acomodarían.

En el valle, podían oír el eco de truenos distantes, el sonido de explosiones de metralleta de cápsulas de combate. Nico admitió que no era una batalla que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ganar, mínimo no por separado, pero quizás el Imperio terminaría por abandonar la idea de ocupar la prefectura si lograban mantener a los imperiales ocupados en docenas de frentes. Si seguían juntos. Si la esperanza tomaba la forma de una sonrisa.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Al recordar su discusión con Rin y Ai en la cueva de Wakkanai, Nico hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos extendió sus sentidos en un esfuerzo por experimentar la sensación de trascendencia e interconexión que las dos mujeres habían descrito. Se sintió acalorada y pegajosa, además de ridícula por las miradas que tenía a su alrededor, por lo que dejó de intentarlo. ¿Se podía sentir a Chikara incluso en medio del conflicto? ¿Acaso estaba ese poder, que Nozomi manejaba, disponible para alguien que se había alejado tanto del camino del bien? Asumiendo que sobreviviera, tendría que visitar Uchiura para contactar a Rin y preguntarle.

Nico empujó el último contendor hacia la escotilla cuando su hermanita Cocoro se acercó a su carguero.

—Nico, ¿cómo vamos a mantener esto en marcha?

Nico dejó el contenedor en la orilla de la rampa.

—Ella está decidida, por lo que el grupo de combate de Oita no va a poder detenerlo. Nos vamos a empeñar en hacer inhabitable este lugar, pero a decir verdad, creo que ella podrá tocar el suelo antes de que terminemos con todo, a menos que logremos retrasarla con ataques de distracción. Mientras más prefecturas autónomas se unan a la lucha más posibilidades habrá de que lo piense dos veces antes de apostar guarniciones militares. Sumiye está haciendo los arreglos para que la capital pueda comunicarse con Saiki y con las milicias de Usuki.

—No vamos a retroceder, ya no —dijo Cocoa, su otra hermana.

—Sólo recuerden mantenerla adivinando niñas: golpe, retirada y reagrupación —agregó Sumiye desde cerca con fuerza—. Cuando sus tropas avancen, ataquen desde atrás. Cuando envíe a sus cápsulas a apoyar a sus tropas en Usuki, abran nuevos frentes en Saiki o aquí. Necesitan mantenerla tan desequilibrada como sea posible, para que no pueda plantar los pies en ningún lugar que no sea su puente de mando.

Nico se dio cuenta que donde ella y Sumiye deberían decir "los imperiales" o "ellos", habían personificado la batalla en la figura de la gobernadora y almirante de las fuerzas especiales, cuyo nombre Nico había escuchado era Umi Sonoda. Se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello azul, alta, con una mirada café peligrosa, e imponente, aunque un poco demacrada. Era uno de los emblemas militares del Imperio, mortal al volar una cápsula, franca propagandista, exgobernadora de su prefectura natal, cercana a Honoka desde niña y ahora una de sus hogos. ¿Quién podría decir si era peor que Maki? Tal vez era igual de responsable de la apropiación de los mundos que Nico había manipulado para caer en la subyugación. La revolucionaria se le acercó con un proyector portátil, hablando con su esposo y con su hermana desde su prefectura natal.

—Actúas como si esto fuera una venganza personal —dijo Sumiye, después de despedirse y cortar la transmisión —Contrabandista, o soldado de la libertad ¿cuál de las dos eres?

"Sería mejor preguntar si soy una idiota o una pícara" pensó Nico, pero se lo guardó.

—Empecé siendo una; me convertí en la otra —dijo, sin especificar cuál fue primero.

Mirándola con una gran sonrisa, Sumiye asintió, luego, dejó que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los ojos carmesís de Nico.

—Sea como sea, Sumiye, tienes mi palabra de que estaré aquí hasta que terminé.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? La verdad, es que, ahorita que lo terminé de corregir, me di cuenta de algo muy rarito. La parte de Hanayo es sólo una reflexión con ella misma, la parte de Umi y Kotori es una conversación y la parte de Nico y Sumiye está llena de acciones, suceden muchas cosas. La verdad es que, el nombre de la parte hace referencia a como Hanayo irá descubriendo la verdad de todo el enramado en el que Maki ya la ha metido. Como la misma Hanayo lo dice, Maki fue muy astuta, pero su gran error fue dejarla sin cosas que hacer; darle tiempo de ponerse a investigar y comparar notas. Por otro lado, creo que esta vez a las que dejamos descansar fueron a las protagonistas del capítulo pasado, Rin y Maki, aunque ya harán su regreso el capítulo que entra.**

**Por otro lado, la tensión de Umi y Kotori es muy divertida; generalmente, quienes me hayan leído desde que empecé a escribir, sabrán que no disfruto mucho escribir a Kotori, pero esta interpretación del personaje en el que no tiene que ser todo dulzura me viene bastante bien, más al ponerla como contraparte de Umi. Por cierto, otro detalle muy importante, ¿qué tan letal tiene que ser Umi que no se le permite volar en lo que es prácticamente una monarquía absoluta? Creo que más que nada ese detalle sirve para acrecentar su leyenda. Umi es uno de los personajes que más he pensado, y de hecho tengo pensado darle peso en una historia a futuro, siguiendo esta misma "línea temporal", pero de eso ya hablaré más adelante.**

**Por otro lado, Sumiye, creo que interviene poco en el capítulo siguiente, pero este en particular estuvo lleno de revelaciones que pueden ir rumbo a ella. La mejor parte de todo esto es que Nozomi ya volvió a aparecer en la historia, aunque no directamente. ¿Cómo será que Nozomi logró coordinar precisamente TODO lo relacionado con Nico, Sumiye y Haruka? Precisamente, ellas tres son la base para algo muy importante en la siguiente historia de la que hablé con Umi, especialmente Sumiye, he ahí la importancia de su identidad. El siguiente capítulo daré el último detalle importante de Sumiye, aunque me imagino que ya fue obvio desde este capítulo, por esa parte similar al final.**

**Me sentí mal por Hanayo, tengo que repetirlo, hay un capítulo que fungirá como su punto de inflexión, en el que volverá a ir para arriba. Pero verla, así, tan sola, me hace sentirme muy sola a mi también, me identifico un poquito a cuando me pasó algo similar hace un par de añitos.**

**En fin, no quiero hacer mucho más rollo, resulta que mañana es 13 de julio y será cumpleaños de Yoshiko-chan; como dije el capítulo pasado, tengo planeado escribir algo sobre ella, pero si quiero hacerlo tiene que ser mañana mismo. Voy a ver si el tiempo me da, y si no, pues ya lo haré en otra oportunidad. Como sea, no lo prometo, pero tal vez nos veamos mañana.**

**Y ya voy terminando con este capítulo, como siempre es un honor para mí que hayan llegado hasta esta parte. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y ahora sí ya llegó el momento de decirles… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	25. 25- Cardinalidad

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Como siempre, es para mí un honor cada una de sus visitas y lecturas en esta historia que ya está a seis capítulos de llegar a su fin. En este capítulo, veremos una de las acciones más repudiables de Maki (la verdad es que aquí sí que se supera a sí misma), además de ver un poco de cómo Rin ha reaccionado a las amenazas que Maki le hizo hace dos capítulos. A parte, éste será el último capítulo en el que se darán pistas sobre la identidad de Sumiye, porque ya en el siguiente (no por casualidad el veintiséis, que es mi número favorito), revelaré su identidad y un poquito de su pasado. Pero ya no interrumpo más su lectura, para cualquier cosa nos vemos en la parte de más abajo, así que, sin más, por favor lean, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Sin más nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 3: La verdad, al fin_

_25_

_Cardinalidad_

* * *

Una antigua fábrica separatista de androides de combate, fundada por la mandamás de la Federación Comerciante, Shizuku Osaka, se había convertido en una estación secreta de investigación imperial. Menos de cien kilómetros al este había un estrecho que se había vuelto tan salado que cualquier persona hubiera podido caminar sobre el agua, pero aquí, más de sesenta metros por debajo del nivel medio del mar en Minamata, la intrusión de magma de un volcán submarino había pintado el paisaje de amarillo y naranja fosforescente. Afloramientos sulfurosos, fumarolas ligeras de lava y estanques lechosos de ácidos corrosivos verdes adornaban el infernal paisaje de la ciudad que antes había sido envenenada por mercurio. Las paredes negras y escarpadas las instalaciones submarinas terminaban de pintar el peligroso paisaje. El casco de un acorazado separatista permanecía hundido como un triste monumento a la batalla en la que un grupo de Iluminados había sido emboscado y casi aniquilado por completo a manos de la general Eli Ayase. Maki, quien había estado al tanto de mucha información de inteligencia durante la última década, se preguntaba por qué la fábrica de armamento del taller de Lisan no había sido reducida a escombros mucho antes del fin de la guerra de las Prefecturas, o de cómo Kotori o la Sentaku se habían enterado de su existencia desde entonces. Resultaba que no sólo estaba en los rincones más escondidos del país, sino que eran perfectas para la clase de experimentos de Brillo Eterno. Sin embargo, todos los días se censuraba información. El equipo de ingeniería de Maki estaba ahí, en Minamata; al ser absorbidos por el Proyecto Brillo Eterno, el objetivo de su trabajo había pasado de la generación de escudos al diseño y producción de armas.

También en Minamata se habían ensamblado los láseres prototipo para el disparo de prueba que sorprendió hasta a la Regente Minami. Ahora, Maki les había pedido que desarrollaran un arma cincuenta veces más grande que el prototipo con el que habían reducido a escombros el peñasco del océano. La petición los dejo atónitos, pero todos se habían puesto manos a la obra, y ahora estaban construyendo en un edificio lejano a la fábrica de droides, desde donde se veían los estanques pútridos.

Sin embargo, en este momento, estaban en la sala de juntas de la base submarina. La sala no era muy distinta al anfiteatro de Tokio donde la Célula de Consejo Estratégica se había reunido en los tiempos de la guerra a planear la estación móvil de combate, excepto porque no había un estrado elevado donde Maki pudiera pontificar como lo había hecho la Regente Kotori Minami en esos gloriosos años bélicos, imponente y despótica. Un proyector ocupaba el centro de la cámara y todos estaban de pie alrededor de él. Todos excepto Maki, quien había aprendido de las mejores (de la Regente y de la misma Sentaku) que, cuando uno se encontraba entre subordinados o personas de menor rango, lo mejor era sentarse. Incluso Umi lo sabía. En una nave de su comando, o en algún lugar donde ella tuviera control total, a la necia almirante le gustaba permanecer de pie, guiando con el ejemplo; sin embargo, en cualquier otro lugar, como en el cuartel de Okayama, siempre se sentaba. Entonces, Maki, vestida de modo adecuado para su nuevo rango de contraalmirante, con un elegante yukata y una larga capa blanca (el mismo atuendo que usaría en su próxima visita a la corte de la Sentaku), estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras un investigador tras otro hacía su intervención sobre el proyecto propuesto. Maki aún tenía que oír sobre los nuevos descubrimientos de Pana acerca del cristal celestial, además de transmitirle el alivio de que sus cálculos habían sido comprobados, y pedirle detalles adicionales sobre la energía generada por los cristales facetados. De todas formas, Maki estaba convencida de que el equipo de ingeniería tenía suficientes datos para avanzar sin la ayuda directa de Pana.

Se permitió tomar un mechón rebelde de su cabello y enredarlo en su dedo con aburrimiento mientras el primer especialista hablaba de presupuesto; el siguiente habló de las limitaciones de tiempo para completar el proyecto; el tercero analizó minuciosamente los materiales que necesitarían para producir los inductores de energía y bobinas de enfoque lo suficientemente grandes. Otro analizó los requisitos para fabricar amortiguadores de flujo y enfatizó la importancia de duplicar el radio de las celdas electroquímicas que habían incluido en los prototipos. Ni siquiera puso mucha atención cuando Kasumi Nakasu habló de los cálculos sobre los cambios de enfoque que serían necesarios en los proyectores de energía para generar el superláser del arma.

Los pensamientos de Maki estaban en otra parte.

¡Qué lejos había llegado desde esas juntas iniciales! De sentarse en los asientos baratos a estar cerca del escenario, ¡ahora ella estaba a cargo! Todo lo que había anticipado finalmente sucedería. Su queridísima Pana-chan ahora había estado contribuyendo sin saberlo a los disparos de prueba, y ahora que su investigación parecía ser capaz de alcanzar límites nunca antes vistos, no había manera de saber cuan grande sería el potencial del arma una vez que el láser estuviera ensamblado a la estación en Okayama. Había ganado. Definitivamente había ganado; se convertiría en un elemento tan esencial como la misma Kotori para la corte de la Sentaku, tan elegante como ella y sus preciosos kimonos. Estaría al mando de un arma que permitiría que incluso la Migite Chika Takami se fuera a descansar en la playa, y que mataría de envidia a Umi para siempre.

Almirante Nishikino.

Estaba escrito.

Permaneció sentada con una sonrisa de victoria; casi no dijo nada hasta que la profesora Tomori Kanako tomó su lugar frente al proyector para mostrar un desglose del arma láser en sí, y para continuar su resumen con la petición de hacer una pregunta no relacionada con el tema.

—Adelante —dijo Maki. Sólo por hoy quería ser complaciente con todo el equipo.

—¿Qué clase de astillero tiene una nave nueva en construcción? ¿Hay algún proyecto que vaya a desplazar a los nuevos cruceros flotantes comúnes?

—Eso está muy lejos de nuestro tema, Tomori-sensei. ¿Por qué pregunta?

La antigua profesora de Maki miró a sus colegas en busca de apoyo. Sólo Kasumi Nakasu asintió con una sonrisa para animarla.

—Es evidente para todos nosotros que un superláser del estilo del que estamos exponiendo haría parecer pequeña a cualquier arma o cañón actual, incluyendo al acorazado volador separatista más peligroso que jamás hayan podido haber inventado en las épocas de Nozomi Tojo. Para un arma cincuenta veces más grande que el prototipo que destruyó el peñasco, se necesitaría que el eje colimador tenga por lo menos tres kilómetros de longitud. —Se rio por los nervios y por la incredulidad—. Y eso sin contar los disipadores o los capacitadores de energía. La catálisis para acelerar un condensador de ese tamaño tendría que ser de magnitudes exponenciales; ni siquiera el armazón de amplificación del cristal podría generarse en cualquier lugar de esta prefectura.

Maki se encogió de hombros.

—No caiga en especulaciones, maestra. Pero sí, imaginen que es una nave capital nueva y mejorada.

La cara de la profesora mostró preocupación, mientras su mente intentaba imaginar una nave así. Kasumi tomó valor para reemplazarla.

—Luego está el tema del cristal en sí.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Tendría que ser enorme, casi como un edificio pequeño.

Maki fingió indiferencia.

—El tamaño no importa tanto como la manera en la que se corta y faceta el cristal, Kasumi.

—¿Esa es idea de la Doctora Koizumi, no Nishikino-san? —interrumpió de nuevo Tomori.

Maki guardó silencio.

—Esta es su investigación, ¿no es verdad? —continuó la profesora. Volvió a buscar el apoyo de sus colegas. Esta vez, incluso Kasumi retrocedió—. Nadie más podría ser el responsable de esto. He visto los datos extravagantes, casi como si estuvieran en otro idioma. Los ángulos y la fuerte influencia de neutrones son una clara obra de su trabajo. Los condensadores usados para controlar la energía del cristal facetado son la base de un sistema teórico de reforzamiento de escudos de defensa que me planteó hace varios años.

Maki se enderezó en su silla.

—Bueno, ahora sí estamos locamente lejos del tema, ¿no? Profesora Tomori, le convendría recordar que nosotros, el equipo de ingeniería, somos sólo un eslabón de una cadena muy, muy larga. Puede pensar en la Doctora Koizumi como un eslabón adyacente. Ella es simplemente una teórica. Por supuesto que los rumbos separados de nuestra investigación pueden llegar a coincidir ocasionalmente, pero ella no es parte de esta evaluación.

Tomori comenzó a hablar; luego hizo una pausa; luego, volvió a empezar.

—Eso me lleva a mi última pregunta.

—¿Pregunta o inquietud, doctora?

—Un poco de ambas, pero tiene que ver con el tema, creo. —Hizo aparecer un esquema del arma propuesta en el proyector—. Debido a las limitaciones de estas instalaciones, estamos muy poco equipados para construir algo remotamente de este tamaño. ¿Vamos a continuar aquí o nos van a transferir a algún lugar adecuado para ejecutar el trabajo?

Maki sacó su as bajo la manga.

—En realidad, vamos a moverlos a todos —dijo, abruptamente jovial—. No tengo libertad para revelar el destino todavía, pero creo que será una sorpresa para todos ustedes. Considérenlo su merecida recompensa, digamos, por el maravilloso trabajo que han hecho aquí.

Los ingenieros intercambiaron miradas. Algunos estaban emocionados; otros, claramente aprensivos.

—En nombre de todos, lo esperamos con ansias —dijo el profesor Kimuri—. No puede ser menos acogedor que Minamata.

Maki soltó una gran sonrisa.

—El placer de una persona puede ser el disgusto de otras. Eso lo tendrán que decidir ustedes mismos.

Se puso de pie para indicar el fin de la reunión.

—El mayor Kusuda llegará pronto para hablarles de la siguiente fase y del programa de las próximas semanas. Si son tan amables, esperen aquí en lo que llega desde el edificio administrativo.

Fuera de su sala, dos de sus guardias personales esperaban en posición de firmes, y la siguieron mientras se apresuraba por el ascensor de vuelta a la superficie. Se dio cuenta de que Kasumi la siguió, de nuevo, corriendo; alcanzó a entrar con ella en el elevador.

—Su transporte la espera, señora —dijo el más bajo de los dos guardias, intentando incitar a Kasumi a que retrocediera. —¿Quiere que la acompañemos a subir hasta la superficie?

Maki hizo un gesto de despido.

—Tú quédate —volteó a ver al otro. —Tú vienes con nosotras. —Una vez que subió el ascensor, la volteó a ver con molestia. —¿Ahora que quieres?

—Quiero que ya me digas, de una vez por todas, qué es lo que están planeando; he estudiado los movimientos de recursos, son impensables, muy sospechosos. Yo estudio datos Maki-san. Hay algo muy grande. Y si no me dices nada, aquí y ahora, lo voy a divulgar con toda la comunidad científica de Japón.

Por un momento, a Maki le paso la imagen de Rin en el rostro de Kasumi.

Le arrebató la pistola láser al soldado, y le dio dos disparos aturdidores directo en el pecho a Kasumi. El soldado se le quedó mirando con sorpresa.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Si viste cómo se desplomó? —dijo Maki, intentando evitar ver el cuerpo en el suelo. —Podemos decir que, sólo adelanté lo inevitable. Sí, digamos eso. ¡No imagino como Riko hacía esto por diversión! ¡Y matando de verdad! ¿No es cómo que esta cosa pueda ir más rápido? ¡Tengo ganas de vomitar!

—Sí señora.

El ascensor ascendió más rápido hasta la superficie.

—¿Quiere que la acompañe a subir?

—Continúo yo sola. —dijo, sintiéndose mareada.

—¿Qué hacemos con los demás, Contraalmirante? —preguntó, señalando hacia la base submarina.

—Usted y el otro soldado, asegúrense de que Tomori, Kimuri, que todos, sean reubicados de manera permanente —contestó Maki sin dejar de caminar. —Y que Kasumi los acompañe.

* * *

¿Cómo hacía la gente para convencerse de actuar contra su naturaleza, de hacer algo completamente distinto de quienes imaginaban ser? ¿Cómo racionalizaban la mentira, la traición? ¿Recurriendo a la ética situacional o creyendo que protegían del dolor a algún ser amado? ¿Abriéndole a alguien los ojos frente a lo que no se ve o no se reconoce? Si ella intentara explicarle sus acciones a Hanamaru, ¿por dónde empezaría? ¿Dónde tenía que buscar para encontrar las palabras que hicieran que sus acciones parecieran sensatas, si no es que honestas? ¿Kayo-chin se plantearía lo mismo que ella en sus tiempos libres?

Kayo-chin. Para este caso en particular, necesitaba eliminar a Kayo-chin de la ecuación; borrarla, como la había visto a ella borrar cálculos con un movimiento de la mano. Lo que ella estaba haciendo lo hacía para saciar su propia curiosidad, aunque también lo hacía por Kayo-chin y por Hanamaru. Pero esa necesidad de saber, la necesidad de llegar al fondo de sus inquietudes, no era ni por su hija ni por su esposa, era sólo suya y ella sería la única responsable de sus acciones.

Había pasado de desconfiar de Maki a temerle; de tolerarla con cierto repudio a posiblemente odiarla. La pelirroja se había equivocado; seguramente pudo haber logrado alejarla de los asuntos de su Kayo-chin con tan sólo expresar preocupación por el estatus de su investigación, pedirle distancia, pero la amenaza implícita a ella y a su familia lo había derrumbado todo. Ya no fingiría; y si estaba parada sobre sus patas traseras, en posición de combate, era por culpa de Maki.

Había intentado correr por la hermosa bahía de Uchiura para poder tranquilizarse por más de una hora; quería sudar hasta que la preocupación saliera de su cuerpo, vuelta tras vuelta alrededor de los terrenos del parque en el atardecer, pero no sirvió de nada. Cada vuelta sólo reafirmaba su decisión de actuar. Por primera vez en meses, habían ido de visita a las instalaciones. Hanamaru estaba con Hanayo, aunque, conociéndola, era más probable que estuviera realmente con la hija de Kurosawa-san. Durante semanas, Rin había estado andando de puntillas cerca de su Kayo-chin, tratándola con pinzas, pero esperando profundamente que notara su comportamiento y la confrontara. En lugar de eso, su esposa también se había distanciado; quizá pensaba que estaba enojada con ella por no haberle dicho antes de su visita a Yabu con Maki. O que estaba decepcionada, o simplemente muy aburrida. Desde su regreso de Wakkanai con Ai y con Nico, Hanayo parecía más ausente y preocupada que nunca. Incluso su apariencia, estaba más decaída que cuando estuvo encerrada en prisión. Incluso anteponía su trabajo a pasar tiempo con su hija o con ella. Con el paso de las semanas, Rin comenzó a pensar que quizá Hanayo no estaba diseñada para confrontarse con nadie, preferiría guardarse todo lo que pensaba antes de atacar con una falsedad.

Pero ella no era así; no estaba diseñada para guardarse nada, para ser complaciente o sumisa con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien tan despreciable como Maki Nishikino.

Resuelta a saber la verdad, Rin interrumpió su quinta vuelta a la bahía y trotó hacia las instalaciones, reduciendo gradualmente la velocidad hasta una caminata rápida, jadeando, sudando copiosamente, con las manos sobre sus adoloridas costillas. El edificio estaba silencioso, excepto por el zumbido ubicuo, casi sobrenatural, que siempre tenía, como su propia respiración rítmica. Hanamaru por fin se había quedado dormida, Hanayo tampoco estaba ahí, Nadie sospecharía al verla dirigiéndose a la estación de comunicaciones; lo había hecho todo el fin de semana como una parte de su rutina. Para quien la viera, no sería nada más que correspondencia personal. Algunos de los comentarios de Maki la habían hecho preguntarse si ella y su familia estaban bajo vigilancia o si su comunicador personal estaba intervenido. De cualquier forma, no le importaba, ya no. Maki había pintado la línea sobre la arena, pero Rin sería la primera en cruzarla.

Aun así, esperaba que sus sospechas resultaran ser falsas, que sus inquietudes fueran exageradas. Es más, esperaba que su necesidad de un clima dramático y de cambios sísmicos no causaran una catástrofe natural. Si es sucedía, la vergüenza caería sobre ella por permitir que las dudas la cegaran.

En la consola, inició sesión con la cuenta de Hanayo y accedió a la base de datos de las instalaciones relacionadas con el proyecto Brillo Eterno. La lista contenía cientos de nombres, así que le pidió al sistema que encontrara Minamata, el cual se abrió en la pantalla junto con su conexión de comunicador. Cuando intentó comunicarse con las instalaciones, no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un tono de ocupado. Un mensaje con voz digital le dijo que la conexión ya no estaba activa ni viable. ¿Habían cerrado las instalaciones? ¿Primero Yabu, ahora Minamata? ¿Era obra de los anarquistas? ¿Habrían reubicado a Tomori-sensei? Había prometido avisar si eso pasaba, pero Rin no había oído ni una sola palabra sobre la vieja profesora de Kayo. Le ordenó a la base de datos que encontrara a Tomori Kanako.

Falló.

Tomori ya no estaba en el sistema.

Con el corazón aporreándole el pecho, recordó las inquietudes de Tomori acerca del paradero de Kasumi; introdujo su nombre en el sistema. Otra vez falló. Ahora Rin se preguntaba si ambas habían abandonado el programa.

¿O podría ser que las hubieran quitado, bajo advertencia de terminar cualquier contacto con empleados de Brillo Eterno?

Se recargó en la silla giratoria de su Kayo, aterrada hasta los huesos, repasando todo por última vez. Luego, buscó su comunicador personal e hizo una llamada. No le gustaba la idea de arrastrar a Ai al asunto, pero las dos estaban hechas de lo mismo, y sólo Ai podría ayudarla.

Cuando su imagen apareció en el comunicador de Rin, Ai sonrió.

—Hola, justo estaba pesando en ti, Rin-chi.

Ai preguntó por Hanayo por Hanamaru, e incluso le preguntó si Rin había tenido más comunicación con Nico Yazawa, a la cual no habían podido contactar desde pocas semanas después de que terminara la operación.

Obligándose a hablar lo más calmadamente posible, incluso reprimiendo su característico nya, Rin respondió sucintamente y fue directo al grano.

—Surgió algo y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Todavía tienes tu cápsula personal?

—Estoy a bordo justo ahora —dijo Ai—, ¿esto tiene que ver con nuestra misión de exploración?

No le había contado nada a Ai acerca de la conversación con Hanayo acerca de su viaje secreto con Maki, mucho menos de la amenaza de la imperial.

—Indirectamente. ¿Podrías arreglar saltos a Yabu y a Minamata?

Ai frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente sí, pero primero tendrás que decirme dónde está Minamata. Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar.

Rin se inclinó sobre el tablero de la consola.

—Estoy enviando las coordenadas ahora nya.

Ai dirigió la mirada hacia algo fuera de la cámara; luego, pasó un momento tratando de entender lo que había recibido.

—Guau. Nunca he estado ni cerca de esa zona. Es casi tan remoto como Okinawa.

—¿Crees que podrías lograrlo nya? —preguntó Rin.

—Podría ser complicado, Rin-chi. Hay múltiples consultores de viaje cerca de esa ruta sub-sonirdo. Tendría que pensar una excusa ingeniosa. —Hizo una pausa, luego dijo—: Lo haré, pero no puedo decir con seguridad cuando podré hacerlo suceder.

—Siento tener que pedirlo nya. No puedo hacerlo yo.

—No lo sientas, Rin-chi, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué necesitas ver esos lugares? ¿Los han apropiado como a Asago y Kinpoku?

—Quizá sea mejor si no te lo explico.

Ai asintió, más seria que de costumbre.

—Entonces tomaré las precauciones necesarias.

* * *

Una explosión en el cielo hizo retumbar las cavernas donde la resistencia que habían formado Nico y Sumiye se ocultaba. Saiki había sido derrotada después de semanas de conflicto constante, aunque había quedado tan vacía e inútil como Usuki. Se decía que la _Tormenta_, la nave capital de la Hogo Umi Sonoda, seguía sobre la ciudad, intentando apagar los incendios y contener la destrucción que sus habitantes habían causado. Nico pensó que lo que decía Haruka era cierto, lo que no lograron defender, había terminado en llamas. Se permitió sentir melancolía, pero sólo por un breve periodo de tiempo, pues las fuerzas del Imperio comenzaban a acercarse a la capital de la prefectura. A pesar de que, legalmente, Zaofu había abandonado la Alianza Corporativa y había pasado a ser propiedad del gobierno de Honoka, la mayoría de sus empleados, y de ciudadanos de Usuki, ahora eran parte de la resistencia. Se preguntaba si algo parecido sucedería con los sobrevivientes de Saiki. ¿Habría suficiente espacio en las cavernas para todos? Tendría que haberlos, Nico no dejaría que hubiera gente buena que se quedara sin la protección de su resistencia. Después de todo, ¿cuál era el punto de luchar contra el Imperio si no existiría nadie para contarlo?

Volvió a pensar lo que dijo en su mente, incluso se permitió reír por lo ridícula que se sentía pensándolo. Apenas hace un año, ella era una contrabandista más, que sólo se preocupaba por sí misma y por su familia, y ahora aquí estaba, desafiando de frente a la ley, corriendo a las adversidades, con tal de defender una prefectura que no redituaría sus servicios. Volvió a reírse, viendo hacia toda la gente que trabajaba incansable en la base improvisada de la resistencia. Sus dos hermanas estaban entre esas personas, y entonces dejó de sentirse ridícula. Se sintió feliz: las había llevado a hacer algo bueno, en vez de condenar la vida de poblados enteros por un par de miles y de yenes. De nuevo, se permitió sonreír.

Y ahora, además, se permitió sentir. Recordó las palabras que Rin y Ai le habían dedicado en aquella caverna lejana en Wakkanai, antes de verse metida en este embrollo. Chikara; Rin y Ai siempre hablaban de Chikara. Nico no era ignorante sobre ese asunto, en diferencia a la mayoría de sus amigos; sabía que Chikara era cien por ciento real; incluso le había tocado ver de primera mano como Nozomi usaba esos increíbles poderes cuando trabajó con ella por primera vez. Era real, pero no creía poder sentirla, no como Rin, como Ai, y mucho menos como Nozomi. Y entonces sintió aquella sensación de trascendencia de la que le habían hablado Rin y su amiga en aquella cueva. Casi le pareció irónico pensar que, en una cueva llena de cristales colores hermosos no había podido sentir nada, y ahora, en una caverna sucia y hacinada había sido capaz de sentir algo. Era capaz de sentir esa chispa que mencionaban Rin y Ai; pensó que se volvía loca. Se permitió recordar. Cuando su padre murió ella era apenas una niña de diez años, y su madre y sus tres hermanos menores quedaron desolados. Y entonces fue cuando cometió el error de convertirse en contrabandista. No, no iba a ser hipócrita; nunca se arrepentiría de dedicarse al contrabando, no era un error. El oficio ilegal le había dado los recursos para construir de nuevo el hogar destruido que había dejado atrás en Okinawa. Incluso había podido mover a su familia a una ciudad bella como Toyama. Había habido momentos malos, embrollos de los que ahora se reía contándolos como anécdotas de cantina, pero que en sus tiempos le pudieron haber costado la vida; los momentos buenos superaban los escasos años de mala cosecha.

Se permitió reflexionar; sus mejores momentos, sin necesidad de ser sus momentos más productivos económicamente, habían sido cuando movía los recursos de Nozomi de un lado del país a otro, antes de la guerra. En cambio, sus peores momentos habían sido cuando había sido la agachona e idiota útil de Maki, cuando había cobrado sus años de bonanzas entregando poblados y vidas inocentes en manos del Imperio. Tal vez y sí era parte de ella ser una rebelde. Tal vez sí era una soldado de la libertad que se había convertido en contrabandista, y ahora había "recobrado el camino".

No iba a morir en Oita; tenía sueños, y ahora podría cumplirlos no sólo con la conciencia tranquila, sino con el deseo de generar una verdadera mejoría que ayudara a alguien más que a ella o a sus cercanos. No iba a dejar que nadie muriera en Oita. Cerró el puño con vergüenza ante sus pensamientos. Una parte de la contrabandista sinvergüenza tocó la luz.

—No, no —dijo Sumiye acercándose y tomando la mano que Nico tenía extendida al aire—. Así no se hace Nico-chan.

Tomó su mano, abrió el puño que Nico tenía cerrado, y condujo su mano al suelo, la plantó ahí, y la miró de nuevo con sus ojos azules.

—¿Ahora sí lo sientes? No sólo el calor, sino a Chikara, ¿la intentabas sentir?

—Hice un viaje hace poco que me hizo recordar que existía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo había olvidado junto con Nozomi.

—Lo intentaste enterrar junto con Nozomi-sama. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo hizo para grabar todos esos mensajes antes de morir?

—Es Nozomi. Lo sabe y lo puede todo. Ni siquiera me termino de creer el hecho de que una persona, Iluminada o no, haya sido capaz de acabar con su vida. Es, por mucho, la persona más poderosa del Universo. —paró en seco y puso una sonrisa orgullosa—. Ese título suele ser mío en la mayoría de cosas, así que Nozomi debería de considerar un honor que se lo esté dando.

—También tienes ese título como la densa número uno del Universo —dijo Sumiye con una risa que irritó a Nico.

—¡No me digas densa! —hizo un puchero— ¡Ya no quiero sentir nada!

Sumiye levantó la mano izquierda intentando excusarse, mientras con la derecha seguía manteniendo la mano de Nico en el suelo.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Concéntrate, aquí es más sencillo. Piensa en cómo todos nosotros estamos conectados, por esa fuerza invisible a la que a veces llamamos destino. Esa fuerza invisible y poderosa, déjala materializarse, permítete sentirla, hazte parte de esa relación con todo lo que te rodea, déjate fluir en ella, y deja que fluya en ti. —Sumiye cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sintiendo sus propias instrucciones—. Ese poder invisible, esa oportunidad de fluir y dejar fluir, esa es la esencia de Chikara.

Nico se concentró tal como lo decía Sumiye, y sintió algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Era mucho más leve, pero era el flujo que describía, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sumiye todavía con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Lo anterior que sentías era sólo optimismo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú y la mayoría de los contrabandistas que trajiste contigo no son la basura que se han convencido que son todas sus vidas. Después de esta incursión, y no sólo por las represalias imperiales, siete de cada diez de las personas que están aquí no podrán regresar a las vidas que tenían antes. Es el llamado de la libertad, y va más allá de la adrenalina de estar rompiendo las reglas dentro de esta caverna. —dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Siento la esperanza que está naciendo en todos ustedes. En tus hermanitas. Esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por ellas.

—No creo que piensen lo mismo cuando no puedan conseguir trabajo en ningún lado.

—Si algún día tú, o cualquiera de ellas tienen problemas de empleo, no duden en contactar a Haruka. Después de esto, se podría decir que les debe un par de favores.

—Creí que dirías que contábamos contigo —dijo Nico con una ligera risa—. Me caes bien, Sumiye.

—Y no debería —dijo con una sonrisa, permitiéndose por fin abrir los ojos—. Esto lo estoy haciendo por Nozomi-sama y por Haruka. Realmente, mi prefectura es lo más importante para mí; y, a diferencia tuya, yo no estoy dispuesta a morir defendiendo un lugar que no sea Chimane. Tsuki, Gobi, mi gente me necesita. Ya los ignoré demasiado. No debí irme. No me lo tomes a mal. Sufro cada vez que veo como el Imperio toma más y más prefecturas. Pero tengo responsabilidades. Es difícil tener responsabilidades. ¿no lo crees?

Y entonces Nico notó que la mano que antes tomaba la suya ahora tenía un ligero brillo, casi imperceptible, de un tono azulado tan claro como el mar que rodeaba Kinpoku. Justo como Nozomi. Justo como el flujo que describía, justo como Chikara.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Creo que esta vez, cosa rara, no hubo nada de Umi y su campaña en Oita, bueno, con la excepción de este último fragmento que se centró más que nada en Sumiye. Sin embargo, no la subestimen, porque ya va tomando la delantera. Ya escribí hasta el capítulo veintisiete (quiero tener ya toda la historia escrita para antes de que termine el mes), y precisamente, uno de los fragmentos que más me han gustado (y que yo he escrito sin tomar inspiración de la obra original) es precisamente de Umi. Por otro lado, hay un fragmento de este capítulo que yo también escribí sin basarme en la obra original, y es precisamente este último. Verán, en la obra original hay muchos más personajes y hacen referencia a un universo mucho más grande, aquí tengo que reducir todo a un solo país y a, aproximadamente, 40 personajes, para todo. El hecho de volver a meter a Nozomi al juego es uno de esos cambios que yo me tomé la libertad de hacer, y de hecho lo hice pensando en una historia futura.**

**Por otro lado, el fragmento de Rin me entretuvo bastante, fue como una declaración de guerra entre ella y Maki, las cuales han tenido una tensión enorme desde el comienzo de la historia, por lo que es divertido ver cómo van llegando a un desenlace.**

**El fragmento de Nico y de Sumiye me gustó bastante porque, comparándola con la primera vez que Nico apareció en la historia, con su actitud astuta y pícara, aunque temerosa, esta vez se ve mucho más enfocada. Incluso es como si contagiara su pasión por ver un mejor futuro, tal como lo hacen las idols (bueno, no tan exagerado, pero así va más o menos la cosa).**

**Creo que ya di una pista muy importante respecto a lo de Sumiye. Por si acaso, les recomiendo leer el capítulo en el que Umi le muestra a Hanayo la destrucción que causó Nozomi en Kochi, además de otro capítulo de los primeros de la historia en el que se mencionan a algunos Iluminados. Creo que esta pista ya es demasiado directa, pero por el hecho de ser la última me gustaría que alguien adivine. En lo personal, desde el principio había planeado todo lo relacionado con Sumiye, pero no lo había planeado así. En el plan original no iba a ocultar su identidad. Creo que también hay un detalle importante que se me olvidó resaltar el capítulo pasado, pero, aun si puede parecer un poco irrelevante, su apellido de nacimiento no es Kunikida, ese es su apellido después de casarse. Tsuki no está casada, dejaré eso a su consideración y ya no diré nada más que no quiero regalar el secreto.**

**Y ya sin más, para no terminar revelando todos los secretos antes de tiempo, creo que ya iré terminando con este capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me encanta escribirlos. Sin más, nos vemos la semana que entra con el capítulo que sigue, que será el 26, y será publicado el 26 de julio. (Repetiré, el veintiséis es mi número favorito)**

**Ya me voy despidiendo, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas y pues… ¡Oyasuminassan!**


	26. 26- Punto de inflexión

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Como siempre es un honor traer otro capítulo para esta historia que ya está en sus últimos capítulos. **

**En este capítulo, por fin conoceremos la verdadera identidad de Sumiye, veremos a Umi siendo feliz por tener casi la victoria en la bolsa, y tendremos un enternecedor momento en el que Hanayo por fin cambiará para bien y se perdonará a sí misma por todos los errores que ha cometido.**

**Así que, sin más, por favor lean, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 3: La verdad, al fin_

_26_

_Punto de inflexión_

* * *

La alerta estalló cuando la _Tormenta _llegó a la capital de la prefectura. En los casi seis meses que llevaban las campañas en Oita, Nico nunca creyó que llegaría un momento en el que la esperanza se viniera abajo. A fin de cuentas, desde el principio siempre había sabido que no iban a ser capaces de ganarle en fuerzas al Imperio, sólo querían abrumarlos hasta que tuvieran que retirarse. ¿Cómo era posible que la táctica de usar una potencia de fuego abrumadora podía funcionar en tantas ciudades? Ya nadie se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de las cavernas. La resistencia que ella había organizado, _su _resistencia, había pasado de ser la esperanza, la luz que hacía sonreír a la prefectura, a ser simples ratas de montaña, esperando no ser encontradas e intentando molestar tanto como fuera posible cuando los seres grandes y fuertes no veían. De nuevo se sentía como antes, como una agachada más. Ahora que sentía que había cambiado, le dolía sentir que había regresado a ser la contrabandista de siempre.

—Los escudos de la capital son los más fuertes de la prefectura. Resistirán más que el resto. Sin embargo, ya no tenemos las fragatas voladoras que distraían a la _Tormenta_ —dijo Cocoa parada al lado de uno de los pocos comandantes de las milicias locales que restaban —. Calculando la potencia de las baterías láser de la _Tormenta_, considerando el desgaste en Saiki y en Usuki, el bombardeo sin escalas comenzará aproximadamente dentro de tres días. Cuando eso suceda, los escudos serán capaces de aguantar, sin una distracción adecuada, aproximadamente entre una o dos semanas antes de ceder por completo. Con las defensas antiaéreas de la capital, tal vez podamos darles una semana más de tiempo. La gente tiene aproximadamente ese tiempo para poder huir de la ciudad, y nosotros tenemos ese tiempo para mover a nuestra gente a posiciones clave en las ciudades antes de que ella sea capaz de establecer batallones de soldados imperiales.

—Sin embargo, podremos retrasarla un par de días si somos capaces de detonar la bomba de pulso electromagnético lo suficientemente cerca de la_ Tormenta_. No seremos capaces de apagar el enorme crucero, pero sí lo forzaremos a recurrir a su energía de reserva. La gastará toda en mantenerse en el aire y no podrá disparar. —dijo el comandante.

—No funcionará —dijo Sumiye acercándose. —La _Tormenta _es un crucero flotante antiguo. De la primera generación después de que lograron levantarlos del agua. Por eso mismo, cuenta con trenes de aterrizaje superiores a los de los cruceros actuales que ya no los necesitan. Está diseñado para acuatizar y aterrizar para cargar combustible. Se colocó encima de la zona más habitada de la ciudad. Si lo desactivamos, nada le impedirá dejarse caer encima de la gente. Es una provocación.

—¿Propones que entonces dejemos que permanezca disparando hasta que queme los escudos por completo?

—Propongo que organicemos una última campaña. Los habitantes de la capital se encargarán de dejarla lo menos habitable posible para Umi mientras la resistencia encuentra una forma de sacar a los más que se puedan de aquí.

—¿Propones que huyamos? —dijo Nico, mirándola con incredulidad.

—Te lo dije antes, Nico-chan, necesitábamos un plan de contingencia. Me dijiste que eso me lo dejarías a mí. Mientras la campaña se ha estado desarrollando, hemos tenido a un equipo de técnicos preparando nuestra retirada. —dijo Sumiye con el ceño fruncido. —Golpe, retirada y reagrupación. Nuestro golpe aquí ya ha sido demasiado fuerte. Ahora mi responsabilidad es sacar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles de aquí. No voy a dejar que todos mueran por un ideal que no comparten

El planteamiento de Sumiye la dejó pensando de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de la tierra? ¿Qué hay de creer que tus acciones importan? ¿Qué hay de tus ideales?

—No seas hipócrita, Nico-chan. —le dijo Sumiye serena, pero con la voz imponente— ¿Crees que muriendo aquí compensarás todo el daño que llegaste a hacer alguna vez en Asago o en Kinpoku? Si te quedas, sólo terminaras matando a tus hermanas. Tú y yo estamos dispuestas a morir aquí, hace años que me convencí a que estaba dispuesta a morir por mis ideales. ¿Pero ellos? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Los vamos a condenar? Te lo dije antes, mis acciones importaron, y seguiré haciendo que importen de nuevo en mi prefectura.

—¿Dejando que el Imperio gane aquí?

—El Imperio ya perdió aquí. Lo que quería ya no lo tiene.

—¿Y si solo somos una piedra en el zapato del Imperio, cuando vamos a terminar de tumbarlos?

Sumiye se rio un poco.

—¿No has pensado que, cuando esto por fin termine, deberías de buscar a Haruka? Sus ideas son demasiado parecidas. Se lo dije a ella alguna vez, y ahora te lo digo a ti; no somos una CEPI. A tu amiga, a Nozomi, le llevó años formar su Confederación, con los recursos de la Federación Comerciante, de la Alianza Corporativa, del Banco de los Verde y varios gobiernos locales. Nosotros no tenemos nada, más que nuestra esperanza. Y si te dejas morir aquí, tu esperanza, tu sonrisa, todas las ideas que representas con tu causa, van a morir contigo.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que sentimos, no te sientes cobarde con hacer esto?

—Nozomi me enseñó el valor de saber vivir para luchar otro día. Yo pensaba igual que tú. Me mostró el valor del futuro cuando me rescató del Ejército Imperial.

Nico entendió el punto de la otra mujer, pero simplemente no podía dejar todo por lo que había luchado. Si se iba, se irían también sus deseos de cambiar.

—Tú llévate a mis hermanas. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí, se lo prometí a Haruka, se lo prometí a los comandantes. Se lo prometí a…

—Se lo prometiste a tu papá, Nico-chan. Por favor, te lo ruego, no dejes que Umi acabe con esa chispa de esperanza que irradia de ti.

En el calor de la discusión, ignoraron la alerta de una cápsula modificada acercándose a la montaña.

Una deslizadora llegó desde una de las cavernas más profundas, varios de los amigos de Nico, los refugiados y sus hermanas subieron a él. Sumiye retrasó su partida con la mano.

—Tú eres una Iluminada, ¿no? Todo lo que sabes de Chikara, todo lo que conoces de la guerra, todo lo que sabes de mí. ¿Tú eras parte de la Orden? ¿Tú conspirabas con Nozomi?

—Admito que me dejé manipular tanto como todos en Japón. Ignoré a Nozomi, y la repudié cuando ella fue la única que pudo haber salvado a mi Orden. —Se detuvo. Esta vez no sonreía.

—Tú no te llamas Sumiye, ¿cierto?

—Confío en ti, Nico-chan. —le dio un abrazo, Nico también la envolvió. —You. Me llamo You.

—¿You?

—Ahora que confío en ti— tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en su mano—. Hay pocas personas que tienen una de estas. Cuídala mucho.

Nico no sabía si se refería a su secreto o al aparato, pero prefirió pensar que era al segundo.

—Es una baliza de comunicaciones antigua —dijo Nico, examinando el aparato con forma de brújula.

—Es única en su clase —le dijo You con una sonrisa—. Siempre te mantendrá comunicada con la esperanza. Además, tiene con ella todas las grabaciones de Nozomi.

—¿Cómo se usa? —dijo con nerviosismo Nico, tomando el aparato. Desde sus comienzos como contrabandista no había visto una como esas.

—Eso te tocará averiguarlo a ti. No dejes que nadie te la quite nunca.

—Cuídalas mucho —dijo Nico, mirando a sus hermanitas.

—Te prometo que las devolveré con tu madre antes de que tú puedas salir de todo este embrollo —dijo You llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un peculiar saludo. —Adiós Nico.

Subió a la deslizadora, y salió a una enorme velocidad a través de la oscuridad del túnel. Nico regresó con los comandantes y miembros de la milicia local. Los comandantes la miraron con aprecio.

Y entonces, como si hubiera sido una señal, todo se vino abajo.

* * *

Umi caminaba de un lado a otro en el puente de mando de la _Tormenta_, viendo la ciudad capital de la prefectura; finalmente, después de tanto tiempo en una campaña que había sido más violenta de lo que esperaba, había logrado llegar a la capital. A pesar de que todavía no podían derribar las fortificaciones de la ciudad, desde el mirador Umi veía como la ciudad ardía desde dentro, con el enorme escudo de energía protegiendo lo que ahora parecía tornarse en un cascarón vacío. Con cada ángulo diferente, se revelaban nuevas áreas de devastación, flamas ascendiendo e incluso explosiones que impactaban en el mismo escudo que Umi intentaba agotar. El horizonte se tornó gris y negro por el humo que emergía de las ruinas de la ciudad que todavía no lograba conquistar.

El oficial ejecutivo le informó:

—La mayoría de la infraestructura está deshecha, destruyeron las presas y permitieron que todo fuera inundado, las instalaciones de minería, ganadería y agricultura están destrozadas, todas las instalaciones eléctricas están en llamas, las reservas de alimentos fueron envenenadas y la zona residencial fue enormemente incendiada. No queda nada, los bancos fueron saqueados, y todas las reservas de combustible de la ciudad se usaron para potenciar las explosiones. Cuando logremos atravesar el escudo, nos encontraremos sólo con restos de la ciudad.

—Me sorprende que no intentaran destruir sus propias defensas antiaéreas.

—Podrían. Destruyeron hasta sus propias casas, antes de huir, en respuesta a que el gobierno local hizo un "llamado a la aniquilación".

—Esperemos que se hayan llevado a sus mascotas —gruñó Umi, sin detener el paso.

—Al parecer se llevaron todo lo que pudieron, junto con manadas enteras de animales.

Umi se detuvo y se rio.

—¡Qué leyenda tan maravillosa para las generaciones venideras! Esto será material para libros de texto. Todos recordarán la vez que Umi Sonoda llegó a Oita.

—La leyenda crece, almirante.

Umi aspiró.

—¿Y a dónde se dirigen las masas postapocalípticas?

—Se adentraron al valle detrás de la montaña, en este momento están huyendo en cápsulas desarmadas. Será fácil impedir su éxodo.

Umi se acercó a los miradores delanteros para observar a los convoyes de transportes viejos, canoas, e incluso autos anticuados intentando salir por la parte oeste de la prefectura.

—Déjelos ir —contestó después de un momento—. Entre menos población menos tropas tendremos que desplegar para ocupar la ciudad. —Volteó de nuevo hacia su asistente—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en Saiki?

—La situación sigue en deterioro, almirante.

El oficial le mostró hologramas de la ciudad; la superficie estaba repleta de cráteres de bombardeos, inundaciones, edificios colapsados, y muchos de sus domos de protección de vida estaban partidos cual cáscaras de huevo. Había sido devorada por el fuego de cápsulas imperiales y no imperiales por igual a tal grado, que en el cielo empezaron a formarse nubes de escombros por todas partes.

—Nuestros zapadores lograron infiltrarse en el Comando Estratégico y lo volaron en pedazos. —dijo hablando con prisa —. Pero no todo son buenas noticias, la Alianza Corporativa busca tomar acciones legales contra el Imperio por lo de Zaofu. La abogada Nakagawa ha hecho llegar varios citatorios y ha intentado establecer comunicaciones.

"Un premio más por la gloria" pensó Umi.

—Manténgala esperando —dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano hacia los documentos —. No quiero verla antes de regresar a Tokio. ¿Qué más?

—La zona independiente de la Alianza Corporativa está reforzando sus fortificaciones. Temen que el ataque continúe con ellos.

Umi apretó los labios y lanzó sus palabras como si no fueran nada.

—No quiero que las fuerzas que me dieron de Fukuoka pierdan el tiempo suavizando las cosas en Usuki y en Saiki. Ordene a los capitanes iniciar un ataque por tierra en el lado oeste antes de que a los locales se les ocurra empezar su propio llamado a la aniquilación.

—Sí, almirante.

—¿Qué hay de los alborotadores? ¿El ejército de contrabandistas? ¿Ya fueron frenados? —Umi retomó su trote inquieto

—En las últimas semanas no se han detectado cápsulas entrando a reforzar en la prefectura.

—¿Los que ya están aquí siguen reforzando a las milicias locales?

—Sí, los contrabandistas siguen dando apoyo militar y organizan a los civiles en los llamados a la aniquilación.

—Así que colaborando con los perdedores, ¿no? —Umi sonrió con diversión y colocó una mano en el mentón.

—Eso parece.

—Bien, hay que darles lo que piden. ¿Tenemos inteligencia sobre alguno de sus puntos de reabastecimiento? ¿En qué sector de la capital se están ocultando?

El oficial sacó una tableta de su bolsillo y proyectó el modelo holográfico de un valle amplio, rodeado por montañas escarpadas, un bosque oscuro y con una desembocadura en el río.

—¿Y esto dónde se supone que es? ¿Por qué es importante?

—Ahora puede parecer irrelevante. Pero los drones de reconocimiento hicieron un análisis térmico a las montañas, y descubrieron esto.

El modelo presentó un aproximamiento, y apareció ante los ojos de la Almirante un extenso sistema de cavernas y cuevas dentro de las montañas y con varios túneles cruzando por el valle. Varias de las salidas correspondían con los puntos de salto que habían tomado por sorpresa a las navicomputadoras de la _Tormenta_. Los tenían atrapados

—Con que están usando la montaña de guarida… —pensó Umi, con la emoción inundando su cuerpo. —¿Dónde está?

—En las afueras de la capital, aproximadamente a veinte kilómetros.

—¿Dice que los contrabandistas los están organizando?

—No sólo eso, también interceptamos una transmisión del Comando Estratégico de Saiki con el de la capital. Los contrabandistas y la milicia comparten la misma base. La resistencia entera se oculta como ratas dentro de las cavernas.

—¿Hay algún crucero flotante más cerca que nosotros?

—Somos el más cercano

—Perfecto —dijo Umi con verdadera emoción. —¿Para qué perder el tiempo con los ataques en tierra? Que mi cápsula personal esté lista para despegar, y encárguese de transferir mi comunicador. Veinte kilómetros son suficiente distancia para que pueda dispararles hasta desaparecerlos. Les voy a tirar la montaña encima —Umi sonrió con maldad discretamente—. Incluso podríamos decir que es como si ellos mismos se lo hubieran buscado.

* * *

Hanayo estaba sentada en el sillón de su residencia en las instalaciones. Levantaba la mirada de sus notas de vez en vez, en reconocimiento del hecho de que ella y Hanamaru estaban e la misma habitación, cosa que no sucedía frecuentemente aun después de renovar tensiones con Rin. La niña tenía sobre el regazo una hoja de papel en la que intentaba dibujar, y trabajaba arduamente en una miagen abstracta, hablando consigo misma, tranquila pero animada.

Hanayo tenía su propio cuaderno en mano e intentaba resolver una ecuación que la había eludido durante semanas. Ahora que había encontrado la manera de alterar la estructura interna de los cristales celestiales, imaginaba que los cristales celestiales habían hecho lo mismo con ella. Era parte de su teoría que el contacto prolongado con cristales celestiales podía alterar ciertas capacidades cognitivas, pero la manera en la que se alteraba su mente era muy diferente a lo que su teoría había previsto.

A pesar de que no había sabido nada de Maki, una nueva sensación de urgencia se coló en su investigación, como si alguien le susurrara al oído "apúrate, apúrate…".

Desde que le transmitió a Maki los datos sobre el facetado, sintió una febrícula constante; parte de su mente estaba ocupada por completo en resolver cálculos casi inconscientes. El cristal que antes había sido reacio a sus intentos por investigarlo ahora le daba pistas. No tenía duda de que los cálculos tenían que ver con el cristal, pero la naturaleza del problema aún no se le había revelado. Aún sin saber a ciencia cierta, las ideas plagaban su mente y documentaba todos sus sueños en un cuaderno. Había trazado un mapa de su subconsciente desde hacía mucho tiempo y por lo general lograba descifrar sus sueños, pero los más recientes sucedían fuera de l mapa, en regiones desconocidas de su mente. Se sentía como la adolescente retraída que había sido, cuando experimentaba sensaciones que no estaban dentro del panorama. Su diario tenía varias páginas de extensión; muchas de sus entradas sucedían a media noche o después de una siesta, interrumpidas aquí y allá por garabatos que se convertían en cálculos, pensamientos al aire y notas microscópicas que ni ella podía leer a veces.

Se quitó el pelo de la cara y cambió su atención del cuaderno a Hanamaru, tan absorta en lo que hacía que parecía estar en otro universo. Cuando hizo una pausa para contemplar su dibujo, Hanayo se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

—¿Me enseñas tu obra, Zuramaru?

La miró sorprendida y asintió.

—Es para ti, mamá.

—¿Para mí? —Hanayo se señaló a sí misma. Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Es un dibujo de Akiko-san intentando llegar a casa.

Akiko era la heroína de su cuento favorito para antes de dormir, _La Escalera Milenaria_. En el dibujo estaba su interpretación de la escalera en espiral de mil peldaños que desciende hasta la fuente mágica, en donde Akiko recibió los poderes mágicos que le permitirían volver a su hogar.

Hanayo lo había escuchado tantas veces, incluso desde que ella era niña, que podía recitar el pasaje de memoria.

"Cuando al fin entraron al templo, cruzaron el umbral hacia el interior. Delante de ellos, vieron la escalera descendente, la legendaria escalera milenaria que Akiko y sus amigos se habían propuesto hallar. Se pararon sobre el primer escalón y se asomaron al primer peldaño, y se asomaron a la oscuridad. Mil peldaños, dijo Akiko. Hay que bajar a través de la escalera milenaria hasta alcanzar la Fuente Mágica. Quien beba de ella tendrá el poder de salir disparado hacia el cielo, a través de la escalera, a través del cielo, hasta poder llegar a su hogar."

Al borde del dibujo de la escalera, adornando la hoja de papel, había símbolos y figuras extrañas que Hanayo identificó como versiones de los garabatos matemáticos que dejaba por todas partes en las instalaciones e incluso en Tokio.

Se fijó más de cerca en el dibujo de Akiko, desaliñada y con el pelo corto y sucio. Se preguntó si no habría querido representarla a ella, en lugar de a su heroína.

—Akiko-chan se parece un poco a mí —dijo Hanayo.

—Puedes ser Akiko-san si quieres.

Hanayo la miró con tanto amor en el pecho que se sentía tanto desgarrador como maravilloso. Recordó la primera vez que miró sus ojitos color mielen la habitación de la prisión, en la ciudad de Kochi. Sus ojos manchados de colores la habían cautivado por completo desde ese día y de nuevo el día que salió de la prisión de Imabari. Pensó en todas las veces que ella y Rin le dieron la fuerza para sobrevivir sus largas y frías horas en la celda, las promesas incontables que se hizo a sí misma de darles las vidas más hermosas posibles. Su hermosa esposa. Su hija perfecta. ¿Cómo fue que se permitió a sí misma caer tan profundo en su investigación que su hija, que su Zuramaru, apenas la conocía? ¿Cómo fue que puso primero a los cristales celestiales? Se suponía que todo lo que hacía, que todo lo que trabajaba, era para ellas, pero ahora todo parecía ser sólo para sí misma. Todo para sentir la pasión del descubrimiento puro.

Hanamaru brincó de susto cuando la jaló de repente hacia un abrazo apretado.

—Te amo, mi Zuramaru —le susurró al oído y se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano—. Perdóname por estar tan ocupada trabajando, se me había olvidado decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

La niña le devolvió el abrazo y asintió en sus brazos.

—Si mamí. ¿Ya podemos seguir a Akiko-san en su camino a casa?

* * *

Maki regresó desde Minamata hasta la central de mando en Okayama. Durante el camino siguió pensando en Kasumi y el resto de científicos asesinados.

Ahora tenía más fondos, un ejército de androides de trabajo mejorados y aleaciones avanzadas importadas desde mineras y fundidoras de las Extensiones Occidentales que habían conseguido. El recubrimiento de la estación avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Ya habían comenzado a construir los proyectores de escudos cerca del reflector parabólico del hemisferio norte y la trinchera ecuatorial de la esfera se preparaba para albergar baterías de láseres y generadores de rayos tractores. Hasta a los esclavizados constructores de la colonia de Eli les habían dado los incentivos para acelerar los acabados interiores.

La prueba de tiro exitosa le infundió un nuevo ímpetu al proyecto.

A veces, a Maki se le olvidaba que estaba construyendo un arma excepcional, no una ciudad que ella misma gobernaría algún día. Una prefectura propia, repleta de un poder que equiparaba al de la Sentaku, al del Imperio entero e incluso el del mismo ejército.

El único reto que tenía enfrente era el superláser. Ni las fundidoras orbitales en Okayama, con toda su longitud, podían fabricar ejes colimadores de tres kilómetros de longitud. Tendrían que encontrar un sitio remoto adecuado y redirigir los recursos para hacer llegar los resultados en secreto al centro de mando en Okayama.

Luego estaba la cuestión de los cristales celestiales.

Maki esperaba más de Hanayo luego de la prueba de disparo. Se preguntó si el silencio del científico tenía algo que ver con Rin. Se enteró de que Hanayo había estado preguntando acerca del paradero de los envíos de minerales de los poblados desolados, seguramente por la influencia que tenían en ella las sospechas de Rin. También se enteró de que Rin intentó contactar a Tomori Kanako. ¿Había cometido un error al advertirle que no se metiera en los asuntos de Pana? La gente respondía a las amenazas de distintas maneras. La mayoría se sentía intimidada, pero ella no. Una amenaza no significaba nada, a menos que se estuviera listo para llevarla a cabo. Lo de Rin era complicado, no sólo porque sentía cariño por ella, sino por lo que le pasaría a Kayo si ella desaparecía. Sentía celos por la relación de la pelinaranja con su Pana, pero la investigación podría verse más amenazada por las consecuencias de sus propias acciones que por la tendencia a la intrusión de Rin.

Quizá, finalmente, Hanayo se había convertido en el premio de una especie de concurso entre las dos. Quizá siempre lo había sido. Desde esa vez en que Hanayo le había contado con sus ojos lilas brillando sobre la chica que le había robado el corazón, a Maki le carcomía por dentro, pero ahora todo se había hecho más grande.

La única forma de saber quien ganaría sería meterse de lleno a la arena de combate y lidiar con el problema. Ya había preparado una explicación para Pana de por qué le habló a Rin; diría que lo hizo por preocupación de que la insistencia continua de Rin le hiciera romper sus juramentos de seguridad, poniéndola a ella misma y a Hanayo bajo riesgo de arresto por la Comisión para Preservar el Orden. Todo era para proteger a Pana, y a Rin, claro, por loo que revelarle la verdad era como ponerla más en riesgo, eso era todo.

Maki sólo tenía que volteársela.

Ahora bien, si Rin no lo hubiera dicho nada sobre las amenazas, si Hanayo hubiera cumplido su juramento y no hubiera mencionado nada sobre las mentiras que le dijo sobre el plan de la Sentaku…

Como fuera, ya era hora de ir a Uchiura a visitar a Rin y a Hanayo, y de ser necesario, silenciar todas las dudas.

* * *

—Terminé de transcribirlo todo nya —dijo Rin, en cuanto Hanayo entró a la residencia. Se levantó del escritorio cercano a la estación de comunicaciones y la interceptó—. Pero creo que deberías de revisar lo que hice.

Hanayo la miró confundida. No le había pedido que transdcribiera nada, ni Rin se había ofrecido a hacerlo.

—Sólo mira las primeras notas nya… —le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, dándole una tableta que ni siquiera era la que usaban normalmente.

En la pantalla, había escrito:

"Díme que las notas están bien, luego pídeme que salga a caminar contigo". No se había siquiera levantado, cuando Rin le dijo:

—Puedo hacerlas más detalladas, ya que las hayas podido revisar todas —La miró exhortándola a seguir fingiendo; Hanayo le siguió el juego.

—¿Qué tal si las reviso después? Ahora quisiera salir a caminar.

Rin forzó una risa.

—¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo nya?

—Vamos Rin-chan, por favor. ¿No quieres venir?

—Tú sabes que siempre me gusta salir con Kayo-chin nya.

Hanayo se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pero antes de entrar se detuvo a preguntar por Hanamaru.

—Está leyendo —contestó Rin—. Hicieron falta seis cuentos para poder mantenerla tranquila. Dia-san está con ella. El inspector Kurosawa saldrá hasta más tarde.

Hanayo dirigió una mirada a las pantallas del complejo y asintió. Ambas se hicieron de conversación casual, tomaron el ascensor al segundo piuso, salieron de las intalaciones por una de las puertas laterales y caminaron por un sendero que atravesaba el camino.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Rin-chan? —preguntó Hanayo en voz baja cuando estaban a una distancia considerable del edificio.

—No quería arriesgarme a hablar contigo adentro nya —dijo, fingiendo pasear.

—¿Arriesgarte?

—Creo que estamos bajo vigilancia Kayo-chin. Tal vez desde el principio nya.

Hanayo no intentó ocultar su incredulidad.

—¿Quién nos está vigilando?

—Maki, para empezar nya.

—¿Para qué nos vigilaría? No tiene por qué espiarnos, no tengo nada que ocultarle.

—Puede que no, pero estoy segura de que ella sí nos oculta muchas cosas. —Entrelazó su brazo con el de Hanayo para poder hablar más de cerca y más bajo. —Creo que corremos peligro nya.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Tokio? ¿Quieres que haga los trámites para que regresen a vivir aquí? Puedo inscribir a Zuramaru en la primaria del pueblo.

—No me refiero a eso, el peligro está aquí nya. En esta prisión de lujo que Maki mando construir para ti —Inhaló profundamente para calmarse, como si se estuviera convenciendo de decir algo—: Hace un par de semanas, tu mejor amiguita nos visitó de la nada a mi y a Hanamaru en el Centro de Tokio. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con socavar tu trabajo…

—¿Maki-chan te amenazó? —Hanayo giró la cabeza hacia ella, no incrédula, sino sorprendida.

—No exactamente, no. Pero sí me dio a entender que me harían responsable si gallaras en cumplir las expectativas del Imperio. Dijo un par de cosas que sonaban a que llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándonos de cerca.

Hanayo luchó con la idea.

—No pudo haberlo dicho así, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotrasz.

—Vaya que lo dijo justo así nya. Y se pone peor: creo que el Imperio está desapareciendo investigadores del Proyecto Brillo Eterno.

A Hanayo le costó obligarse a seguir caminando.

—¿Primero lo del ecocidio, ahora desapariciones?

—Déjame terminar Kayo-chin —dijo Rin en un tono que no permitía contestaciones—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Tomori-sensei nos hablaría desde Minamata? Pues borraron su nombre de la base de datos del personal, al igual que el de Kasumi Nakasu. Por otro lado, Minamata no responde a ningún mensaje. ¿No crees que el Imperio pueda desaparecer investigadores para eliminar la posibilidad de que se filtre información?

—No puede ser, la amenaza son los anarquistas, los rebeldes, no los investigadores.

—Rehúsate a verlo todo lo que quieras, pero tú misma me dijiste que la seguridad es un problema enorme. Mira este lugar. Mira todo lo que tenemos que hacer para tener una conversación si tener miedo de que nos escuchen.

—Tú eres la que tiene miedo de que nos escuchen —dijo, lo más controlada posible—. A lo mejor estás viendo problemas donde no los hay. Quizá clausuraron las oficinas de Minamata o Tomori-sensei salió del programa.

—Intenté convencerme de que ese era el caso, pero ya sabes que no puedo. Le pedía a Ai-chan que fuera a Minamata y a Yabu y nos diga que encontró.

Hanayo se quedó en silencio, mirando la luna. Rin esperaba alguna acusación de que había pedrdido la cordura, un regaño por haber usado el comunicador de las instalaciones, o que Hanayo saliera en defensa del Imperio, a cantar loas sobre lo maravillosa que era Maki y como las había ayudado tanto. Pero esta vez parecía escuchar sin juzar, tan tranquila que preocupaba. Sólo miraba a la luna.

—¿Cuándo sabremos algo de ella? —dijo al fin.

Rin no ocultó su alivio.

—Sólo tiene que ver como justificará los viajes. ¿Podrías evaluar al menos los datos que te envié, aunque sea solo para que me tranquilice un poco nya?

—Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto —masculló Hanayo por lo bajo.

—¿Al fondo? —Rin detuvo la caminata para pararse en frente de Hanayo. Vio que estaban frente a un mirador que permitía que se viera la bahía entera—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos meses, creí que… Bueno, supongo que esperaba que te negaras a aceptar esto. ¿Qué cambio?

Los ojos lilas de Hanayo se entornaron ante la inmensidad del mar.

—Que yo también tengo mis sospechas.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Parece que por fin el misterio de Sumiye se ha resuelto. ¿Sospecharon de You-chan en algún momento? Mi plan original era usar a Nozomi representando a su personaje en la historia, pero, creo que Nozomi es demasiado peligrosa como para mantenerla con un rol activo, por eso la usé más que nada en las grabaciones y todo eso. ¿Qué irá a pasar con Nico ahora que Umi va por ella? Umi lleva todo este tiempo buscando una excusa para subirse a su cápsula e irlo a reventar todo, así que, pobre Nico. ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar Maki ante las sospechas de Hanayo y de Rin? ¡Adoré la parte con Hanamaru, fue hermosa! Y ese final, cuando Hanayo por fin acepta que ha estado sospechando de Maki, se siente amargo. Me gustó. Quisiera saber su opinión.**

**No me lo creerán, estuve escribiendo tanto esta semana que se me olvidó que apenas íbamos en el capítulo 26. Incluso corregí el 27 y le agregué comentarios personales. No entiendo como se me pudo haber olvidado si era el capítulo 26 en el 26 de julio, incluso lo había pensado así. Es lindo que el punto de inflexión de la historia sea mi número favorito. Si el capítulo 22 fue el clímax, este es más bien como el punto donde la parábola de la que hablaba antes cambia, ahora Hanayo vuelve a subir. Y por eso me gustó tanto su parte con Hanamaru, porque en la historia de la Escalera Milenaria precisamente bajan para subir y por fin poder llegar a casa; ahora, Hanayo por fin podrá regresar con su familia, y el hecho de verla convencida de que hacía lo correcto hace apenas como dos o tres capítulos hace que sea aún hermoso ver como recupera el camino. Y, yo que ya leí el capítulo que entra, y el 28 y el 29 y el 30 que ya está casi completo, si noto la inflexión en Hanayo, ya me dirán cómo la ven ustedes.**

**Ahora, la verdad es que, de cierta forma me preocupo, porque la historia de la que les hablé la vez pasado no quiero comenzar a escribirla de inmediato, quiero dejar que estos personajes descansen un rato antes de continuar, así que no sé qué haré cuando termine Catálisis. Supongo que ya tengo que ir reflexionando al respecto.**

**Y sí, me atreveré a decir que Catálisis tiene una mala recepción a comparación de literalmente todo lo que he escrito, pero no la voy a dejar. Por eso mismo me propuse a terminarla esta semana. Admito que la temática de Catálisis puede ser un poco aburrida porque toca muchos temas de una política que de verdad no interesa, de una ciencia que de verdad no interesa y de una guerra que de verdad no interesa. Creo que no es lo que alguien esperaría leer en una historia de Love Live, ¿no les parece? Y no, no me refiero a que escribir de ciencia, política o guerra sea malo, más bien me refiero a que el hecho de que todo esto se sienta tan irreal le resta un poco de interés. Por eso es que, a todas las personitas que lean esto, les doy las gracias sinceramente por sus lecturas. Creo que fueron en total como 6 lectores del capítulo anterior. A ver cuántos juntamos esta vez, pero los que se junten, muchas gracias. Por esas seis personitas terminé esta historia con mucho ánimo.**

**Y ya sin más creo que terminaré porque ya se hace muy tarde. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, gracias por haber leído hasta esta parte y pues… ¡Oyasumi!**


	27. 27- Exponentes

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto.**

**Como siempre es un honor traer otro capítulo para esta historia que ya está en sus últimos cuatro capítulos. Sin embargo, ahora que empieza agosto, quiero dar información importante sobre el ritmo de actualización, así que para esa parte nos vemos más abajo. Por cierto, aprovecho para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Chika-chan**

**En este capítulo, por fin veremos a Umi siendo feliz volando cápsulas y volando toda una montaña, de hecho. Y por fin Hanayo abrirá los ojos ante lo evidente.**

**Así que, sin más, por favor lean, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 3: La verdad, al fin_

_27_

_Exponentes_

* * *

Umi sacudió la palanca con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que la cápsula diera un brusco giro completo, esquivando un par de cápsulas de combate que los locales habían desplegado en cuánto sus radares la detectaron acercándose. Gracias a los inhibidores de escaneo que tenía su cápsula personal, La _Nube_¸ logró eludir como si fuera un fantasma los sensores que habían colocado los militantes en las montañas. Cuando volaba en su cápsula se sentía como una nube, liviana, ágil, pero con la capacidad de causar un enorme diluvio. Surcaba los cielos con su motor experimental, y llegó a la montaña en menos de diez minutos. Se sentía libre, libre de las ridículas leyes que habían considerado que su cápsula era demasiado peligrosa para volar cerca de zonas civiles.

Los contrabandistas le hicieron el favor de colocar su base lo suficientemente lejos para poder dejar caer todo lo que su nave podía dar, y si era necesario, o incluso si no, les iba a tirar la montaña encima. Ya había sido suficiente. Merecía volar con libertad.

Las cápsulas enemigas comenzaron a dispararle con poca precisión. Umi consideró que se trataba de pilotos inexpertos. Era cierto que su nave, de la cual ella misma había vigilado las modificaciones, era por mucho la más mortífera del Imperio, pero casi sentía lástima por las escasas habilidades de vuelo de sus enemigos.

Movió la palanca para girar y cambiar el vector, e intentó reposicionarse detrás de sus perseguidores. La computadora de navegación detectó otras dos cápsulas enemigas acercándose. Por un ligero segundo pensó que tal vez debió de ir acompañada por una o dos cápsulas imperiales, pero borró ese pensamiento de inmediato. Era su momento, y seguramente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Quería sentir la adrenalina de la guerra, quería ver como sus habilidades abrumaban a los pobres militantes locales. No eran nada contra la disciplina del Imperio. No debían serlo.

Las dos cápsulas recién llegadas intentaron atacarla por el frente, mientras las perseguidoras intentaban atacarla por atrás. Consideró, quería divertirse, pero finalmente sólo eran una distracción para los contrabandistas y comandantes que se ocultaban en las cavernas. No podía dejarlos salir. El combate aéreo era irrelevante.

Las dos cápsulas recién llegadas se colocaron en posición de ataque. Umi casi sonrió.

Sin despegar la vista del frente, como si tuviera memorizados todos esos botones que no había podido tocar en meses, colocó toda la potencia de escudos en el casco frontal de la cápsula. Después, desactivó los impulsores y jaló la palanca bruscamente hacia atrás. El brusco cambio de dirección, en vez realizar un cambio de vector común, generó turbulencia y confusión en sus dos perseguidores traseros, y se concentró en los dos recién llegados, que tomaron evasión para evitar caer en el bullo que había quedado en la posición anterior. Umi se reposicionó rápidamente con un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y usando el casco inferior reforzado que de por sí tenía su cápsula, comenzó a disparar las baterías láser ligeras para desgastar los escudos de sus enemigos. Cruzó por encima de ellos, y, en vez de cambiar el vector para regresar al ataque, activó el posquemador para acelerar rápidamente y dejar atrás a todo el grupo de cápsulas enemigas.

Subió hasta que la _Nube_ se ocultara entre las mismas en el cielo, y ahí dio un giro completo para bajar y reposicionar su vector en el valle. Preparó los misiles incendiarios, y, sin activar el piloto automático, ajustó la computadora de tiro. Era su parte favorita. Contactó a la _Tormenta _para saber dónde disparar.

—Compartiré mi posición —dijo por el comunicador—. Necesito que hagan un escaneo térmico rápido. Comenzaré el ataque en menos de dos minutos.

—A sus órdenes almirante —dijo el oficial ejecutivo desde el puente de mando. Se puso a pensar; la lealtad de ese hombre era su mayor virtud, pero a veces la exasperaba que no fuera capaz de mostrar emoción alguna. Reconsideró; no, eso lo pensaba por estar volando, no mostrar emociones era lo que hacía grandes a los oficiales bajo su cargo. —Escaneo completo. Le envío las coordenadas.

Levantó el visor de su casco para poder apuntar manualmente a las posiciones que recién habían aparecido en la computadora de tiro. Cerró su ojo izquierdo para mejorar su enfoque y colocó la mano en el gatillo. Tenía tres misiles disponibles. Tenía que ser rápida y colocarse en posición defensiva mientras los otros tres se preparaban para salir.

Disparó el primero. Vio como los escombros, en vez de salir disparados hacia arriba, comenzaban a caer a las profundidades. Se reposicionó y disparó el segundo justo donde se había formado el agujero. Disparó el último a una cueva en la montaña que les había servido como entrada a los contrabandistas.

Volvió rápido al cielo e hizo un escaneo rápido. Tres de las cuatro cápsulas ya se habían recuperado, seguro que podría destruir un par antes de volver a disparar contra la montaña.

—Oficial, realice otro escaneo térmico en busca de salidas de calor, voy a dejarlos encerrados antes de enterrarlos bajo escombros y metralla —dijo por el comunicador mientras bajaba en picada justo entre las tres cápsulas —Sentirán terror del Imperio. Será la consecuencia de su insurrección.

—A sus órdenes, almirante.

Redirigió la energía a los escudos traseros esta vez. Pasó rozando por la tierra con las cuatro cápsulas persiguiéndola, y su repentino regreso al aire hizo que una de ellas se estrellara en el suelo del valle.

Vio a la que seguía intentando zafarse de la turbulencia. Voló directo hacia ella con los láseres activados. Incluso ignoró las alertas de las dos cápsulas que la seguían todavía. Disparó y un par de segundos después la cápsula atrapada también estalló. Umi pasó entre sus escombros y después volvió a cambiar de vector. Los misiles estaban listos de nuevo. Ignoró a las dos cápsulas y bajó en picada hacia el valle de nuevo. Volvió a disparar un misil incendiario a la montaña, que se comenzó a venir abajo, mostrando más agujeros en suelo. Disparó otro misil al agujero. Tenía un plan con el último. Dirigió la cápsula a la cima de la montaña, y lo disparó a punto de alcanzar la cima. Después, dio media vuelta y cruzó entre las dos cápsulas que fueron aplastadas por los escombros. Aprovechó la potencia de sus escudos traseros para salir ilesa y vio como los escombros y las cápsulas destruidas cayeron al hoyo junto con los demás contrabandistas. Más calmada, preparó los misiles convencionales. Ya se había divertido; ahora era momento de ir en serio.

Disparó otros dos misiles al primer punto al que había disparado. Quería hacerse espacio suficiente para que su cápsula pudiera entrar. Después de tres tandas de misiles, finalmente el agujero fue suficientemente grande como para que la _Nube _entrara sin problemas.

Redujo los motores a mínima potencia, y redirigió toda la energía a las baterías láser pequeñas; era momento de acabar con la resistencia. Vio provisiones abismales de recursos, comida, armas, municiones e incluso combustible. Comenzó a destruirlas de inmediato. Todavía tenía que encontrar el centro de mando principal.

—Oficial, necesito que haga un escaneo del espectro electromagnético en busca de su centro de comando —dijo desde el comunicador mientras seguía destruyendo lo que suponía eran sus bodegas, haciéndose espacio para poder ir más profundo en el sistema de cavernas—. Y vaya autorizando a los batallones el descenso a esta zona. Vamos a necesitar apoyo terrestre para asegurarnos de que todo haya sido destruido.

—A sus órdenes almirante. Hay una caverna donde hay una potente señal de comunicaciones, sospechamos que es el centro de mando principal

—Deme las coordenadas —dijo Umi tranquila, saliendo del agujero para regresar a la superficie.

Las coordenadas llegaron a la computadora de la nave poco después. Preparó los misiles de contusión, a esos tenía que sacarlos con vida. Pero, como criminales de guerra, no tenían por qué salir ciento por ciento ilesos, así que también preparó los misiles convencionales para derrumbarlos primero.

El punto era justo en donde iniciaba la elevación de una meseta, en una cueva no tan profunda, para poder mantener las comunicaciones, supuso Umi. Comenzó a disparar y vio como el anticuado equipo de comunicaciones comenzaba a estallar. Ya viendo como la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse, disparó los misiles de contusión contra los presentes. Ya habría tiempo de interrogarlos. Aterrizó su cápsula afuera de la cueva, y bajó de la misma, sin quitarse su casco.

Entró a la cueva que se derrumbaba, con su pistola láser en mano, para neutralizar a cualquier contrabandista o local que hubiera quedado consciente. Habló a través del comunicador de su casco.

—Acceda a los radares de mi casco y deme el registro de estas personas. Busque coincidencias en las bases de datos, haga lo necesario. Sacaremos sólo a los que sean de valor como prisioneros de guerra.

—Señora, encontré a la Capitana Nico Yazawa y al comandante Naotsugu del Comando Estratégico de Oita.

—Está bien oficial —dijo Umi, sacando su arma y apuntándole al hombre—. Tenemos suerte. Ya encontramos a la persona a la que busco.

Disparó directamente al pecho del hombre y se acercó a mirarlo. Veía la valentía en su rostro. Anotó en su mente que pediría que le dieran un entierro digno cuando todo esto terminara. Había sido un rival formidable. Volteó a ver a la capitana. Parecía una niña. Había causado más problemas que cualquier niña que hubiera conocido. Pero sólo ella podía ayudarle a terminar con la racha de victorias de Maki. Ajustó su arma a la modalidad aturdidora y disparó un orbe aturdidor contra el cuerpo inerte de la capitana.

—Sólo para asegurar que no te despiertes antes de tiempo —dijo Umi al cuerpo inerte—. Tienes mucho que contar todavía, capitana.

* * *

Nico volvió en sí lentamente; le punzaba la cara y veía borroso.

—¿Disfrutaste la remojada? —preguntó una dura voz femenina.

Con esfuerzo, enfocó la vista en la oficial imperial alta, imponente y de pelo azul que se encontraba de pie a unos metros.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Nico, débil.

—En la enfermería de prisioneros de la _Tormenta _—dijo la oficial—, actualmente en órbita estacionaria en la capital de Oita. —Se acercó al pie de la camilla de Nico—. Pasaste una semana en terapia de recuperación con células regenerativas y mírate, aquí estás, como nueva.

Nico se dio cuenta de que traía el uniforme rojo de prisionera; sus manos y pies habían sido esposados con brazaletes eléctricos.

Dirigió sus ojos aún nublados a las insignias cuadradas, rojas y azules, fijas al uniforme gris de la oficial.

—Usted es la Hogo Sonoda —dijo.

Una breve mirada de sorpresa pasó por el semblante severo de Umi.

—Me alegro sinceramente de saber que tu cerebro sigue funcionando.

—Lo que queda de él —logró decir Nico mordazmente —. Y no gracias a usted.

Umi la estudió abiertamente.

—Admito que me fue muy divertido comandar el ataque contra su base en la montaña. Sus fortificaciones tenían defectos muy sencillos y todo su sistema de túneles se vino abajo con un par de misiles incendiarios. Después, la _Tormenta _cubrió con una línea de fuego las rutas de escape por la meseta y derrumbamos las montañas sobre las bodegas más profundas. Al principio no me interesaba buscar sobrevivientes, pero cuando el análisis dijo que tú estabas en el puesto de comando, decidí que eras demasiado valiosa para dejarte morir enterrada ahí. Yo misma traje tu cuerpo inconsciente a la nave.

Nico no recordaba nada de eso.

—¿Por qué se molestaron en gastar tanto por una simple contrabandista? —dijo Nico, gesticulando con el mentón hacia el pabellón de terapia de células regenerativas—. Ni en sus soldados suelen hacer este tipo de terapias.

—Quería hablar contigo, antes de que empieces lo que sin duda será un largo tiempo en prisión. Tú, la contrabandista que fue capaz de comenzar una de las rebeliones más agresivas desde el fin de la guerra.

—No voy a decir nada, prepárese para tener una conversación con usted misma —Nico estaba demasiado débil para darle importancia incluso a la Hogo.

—Entendido, pero veamos cómo nos va —dijo Umi, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tal vez saquemos oro de toda esta basura. Como ya te dije, me da curiosidad saber si tus acciones en Oita, con todo lo que lograron, fueron a petición de la Contraalmirante Maki Nishikino.

Nico se le quedó viendo a la Hogo por un largo rato, preguntándose cuánto sabía.

—¿Amnesia repentina? —preguntó Umi con sorna.

—Más bien estoy evaluando mis opciones —dijo Nico con cautela—. Así que esta testaruda consiguió convertirse en contraalmirante.

—¿Acaso eso sugiere que sigues bajo las órdenes de Maki Nishikino?

—No estoy bajo las órdenes de nadie.

Umi frunció el ceño.

—¿Todos esos viajes por suministros sin ningún beneficio personal? ¿Todo ese esfuerzo para una prefectura que ahora está bajo protección imperial? ¿Todo sólo por placer personal?

—Sólo le diré una cosa. Suerte con su desintoxicación y convirtiendo ese lugar en algo remotamente habitable otra vez. Los locales hicieron un trabajo maravilloso.

Umi se permitió una sonrisa.

—Al menos Oita servirá como un punto de partida para ataques al resto del Sector Corporativo.

Nico sintió que las fuerzas, y las ganas de luchar, le regresaban

—El Imperio no se detendrá hasta que domine cada rincón y cada isla remota de Japón ¿no?

Lo que dijo Umi le causó escalofríos

—¿Y por qué habríamos de detenernos ahí? —dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Luego retomó su semblante serio—. Tus amigos contrabandistas lograron escapar por el río con el resto de locales. Pero no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano los atraparemos.

—No esté tan segura. Son muy buenos en lo que hacen —dijo, recordando a You y cómo había logrado eludir su identidad como Iluminada por más de un año.

Umi se puso en posición de firmes.

—Si damos por hecho que estás siendo honesta respecto a la Contraalmirante Nishikino, me gustaría saber qué te hizo pasar al otro bando después de que ayudaste al Imperio a conseguir a Kinpoku y a Asago.

Nico hizo una mueca; así que Umi y Maki se habían puesto de acuerdo desde el principio.

—¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

—¿La Contraalmirante Nishikino la traicionó? ¿O acaso hizo algo para caer de su gracia?

La risa de Nico se transformó en una tos seca.

—Si se mira de cierta manera, ella misma fue responsable de mi cambio de rumbo —dijo cuando pudo—, pero, ya que tiene tanta curiosidad, lo que me cambió fue un viaje a Wakkanai que hice con un par de mujeres exploradoras.

Umi se paró en seco a un metro de la camilla.

—Ahora estoy intrigada. ¿Estas mujeres de alguna manera te ayudaron a abrir los ojos, el corazón… qué parte de ti?

—El efecto que las acciones del Imperio están teniendo en las vidas de las personas a quienes aún les importa.

La decepción jaló hacia abajo las comisuras de los labios de Umi.

—Por favor, capitana. Intentemos no ser ingenuas. ¿A dónde fueron tú y tus acompañantes exploradoras en este viaje que te cambió la vida?

Nico comenzó a preguntarse si Umi la había drogado con suero de la verdad. Incluso si no, cabía la posibilidad, aunque pequeña, de que algunas respuestas honestas le compraran cierta indulgencia.

—Empezamos en Wakkanai, ya se lo dije.

—Conozco Wakkanai. En el norte.

Nico no se sorprendió. Umi parecía experta en todo.

—Las mujeres hicieron un poco de topografía y cartografía. Expresaron interés en visitar algunas Zonas Protegidas del legado, así que las lleve a Asago y a Kinpoku.

—A visitar lo que habías hecho, quieres decir —Umi sonrió de nuevo —. ¡Eso debió haber sido muy depurativo!

—Sus reacciones me hicieron cuestionarme severamente.

—Honestamente no sé si debería burlarme o llorar —Umi la miró con burla—. Yo que te consideraba como Nico Yazawa, una contrabandista talentosa y una hábil mercenaria. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres más bien una acompañante cursi.

Nico intentó reponerse en la camilla.

—Lo de acompañarlas fue idea de la Contraalmirante Nishikino.

—¿Para qué? —Las cejas de Umi se arquearon con nuevo interés.

Nico dejó de luchar contra las esposas.

—La idea era asegurarse de que no se metieran en problemas. Una de ellas está casada con una científica importante y yo tenía historia con la familia.

—¿Qué científica? —preguntó Umi, endureciendo la mirada.

—Su nombre es Hanayo Koizumi.

Los ojos de Umi se abrieron ante la genuina revelación y se llevó los dedos al mentón.

—La especialista en energía.

Nico no respondió de inmediato. ¿Acaso había encontrado un punto en común con la Hogo?

—¿La conoce? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué clase de historia tienes con la familia de Hanayo Koizumi?

—Ayudé a rescatarlos de Kochi durante la guerra. Fue cuando conocí a la Contraalmirante Nishikino. No sabía que la doctora Koizumi seguía involucrada con ella, porque en ese entonces me pareció que no quería tener que ver con cuestiones militares.

Umi no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa.

—¿La doctora Hanayo Koizumi está trabajando con Maki Nishikino?

—Eso dijo Rin, su esposa.

Umi parpadeó.

—Así que fue gracias a Hanayo que logró obtener su nuevo conjunto de insignias en la túnica. —dijo para sí misma.

Nico se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber divulgado la información. ¿Acaso había puesto en peligro a Rin, a Hanayo y a Hanamaru abriendo la boca? Cualquiera que fuera el motivo de la evidente rivalidad entre Umi Sonoda y Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi parecía formar parte de ello.

Umi le sonreía.

—Tú y yo hemos sido manipuladas por una estratega bastante brillante. La Contraalmirante Nishikino te reconectó con Rin Hoshizora para estimular tu traición en Oita y tu traición me condujo al engaño de Maki.

Los pensamientos de Nico se aceleraron. ¿Había forma de advertirle a Rin? Umi la examinaba, claramente planeando su propia estrategia.

—Me has causado bastantes problemas, capitana. —dijo la Hogo después de un largo rato. —Pero estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad de redimirte.

* * *

Hanayo estaba sentada en el cuarto de Hanamaru, en las instalaciones de Uchiura. Era la noche fría de un viernes, y ella y Rin apenas habían llegado de Tokio dos horas antes. Hanayo había limpiado de dispositivos de audio y cámaras ocultas de vigilancia la habitación, y miraba concentrada las computadoras compactas y los proyectores que había traído de otras partes del edificio.

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de ella, nerviosa, esperando su veredicto. Sin decir una sola palabra desde que las había recibido en la bahía de aterrizaje. Tras una semana desde su conversación en los senderos, los reportes de datos de Ai sobre Minamata y Yabu habían llegado apenas ese mismo día en la mañana. Durante la breve conversación entre la amiga de Rin y Hanayo, Ai le había dicho con una sonrisa que aquel era el salto más largo que había dado y que no era un lugar al que le gustaría regresar; después, ya sin esa sonrisa, usó las palabras "vil" y "corrupto" para describir lo que había visto. Sin embargo, Ai no había ofrecido teorías sobre ninguna de las imágenes y lecturas hechas por los sensores topográficos de su cápsula. Hanayo no se atrevió a preguntar nada: Ai ya estaba demasiado involucrada con lo que podría ser una conspiración o una confabulación de espionaje y Hanayo no quería regalarles a sus vigilantes invisibles más armas de las que ya tenían.

—Minamata no fue gradualmente eliminado —dijo Hanayo, al fin—; fue destruido.

—Anarquistas nya —alcanzó a decir Rin.

—No fue destruido por anarquistas ni por separatistas insurrectos —dijo Hanayo, acomodándose los lentes —, sino por baterías láser de tres cruceros flotantes —Hanayo se alejó de los ronroneos y gorjeos de los aparatos para mirarla—. Sería más acertado decir que restregaron las instalaciones.

Rin se había detenido y la miraba con asombro.

—Pero sabemos que eran instalaciones de Brillo Eterno nya.

—No hay duda sobre eso —dijo Hanayo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué habría de destruir el gobierno una de sus propias instalaciones? ¿Había alguna especie de fuga contaminante nya?

Hanayo gesticuló hacia el banco de instrumentos.

—No hay ninguna evidencia de ello.

—Quizá fue para evitar que el lugar cayera en manos de insurgentes nya —dijo Rin, tomando los hombros de Hanayo.

Hanayo volvió a asentir, sin levantarse.

—Es una fantasía agradable. —Señaló un holograma que flotaba sobre uno de los proyectores—. En Minamata hay una antigua fábrica del taller de Lisan, de unos diez, tal vez hasta treinta años de antigüedad, obviamente antes de la guerra. Estas instalaciones están más o menos intactas, quizás hasta funcionen, pero todo alrededor de ellas se echó a perder, incluyendo las instalaciones subterráneas de Brillo Eterno que habían sido reacondicionadas.

—¿Sabes cuándo sucedió nya?

—Es reciente, tanto, que la zona sigue caliente por el bombardeo aéreo. Yo diría que tienen, por mucho, un par de semanas. No más de un mes —Hanayo se quedó callada un momento.

Rin recordó el crucero flotante que había visto en Kinpoku, dirigiendo sus láseres hacia vastas áreas de un bosque.

—¿Yabu también nya? —preguntó con indecisión.

La expresión de Hanayo pasó de tristeza absoluta a enojo contenido.

—La destrucción de Yabu se debe, según los cálculos de Miyashita-san, a la difracción de los cristales celestiales.

Rin la miró boquiabierta.

—Pero tú me dijiste…

—Ya sé lo que te dije, Rin-chan —la cortó con molestia—. Lo mismo que me dijo Maki-chan: que los separatistas eran responsables, pero todo era mentira—. Apretó los dientes. Rin sintió que iba a explotar—. Han estado intentado convertir mi investigación en un arma.

—Kayo-chin —dijo ella, sintiendo que el aire la abandonaba por completo.

Hanayo se movió en su silla hacia otras pantallas y proyectores.

—Ni Minamata ni Yabu eran instalaciones de investigación de energía; eran centros de desarrollo de armamento especializado. Las computadoras de la base de datos de Brillo Eterno han logrado reconocer lo que alguna vez fueron ejes colimadores de láseres inmensos, bobinas de focalización e inductores de energía. —Empezó a tronar sus dedos con fuerza—. Esta clase de materiales se obtienen con minerales aisladores. Son los mismos envíos que han estado desapareciendo directo de Asago y Kinpoku. Por eso el retraso de Maki-chan al proporcionarme datos sobre los experimentos de energía (incendios de prueba, en lo que a mí respecta). Quizá también, cuando, durante la guerra, mencionó el trabajo que estaba haciendo en una instalación militar sin precedentes. —Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Será una superarma, como nunca antes se ha visto, y con los descubrimientos que he realizado, el potencial es inimaginable. Ciudades enteras, Rin-chan. Ciudades enteras. He sido una tonta.

Igual de perturbada, ella apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Hanayo.

—Kayo-chin. No podías saber nya. No podíamos saber.

Hanayo le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—¿No? Si no hubiera sido tan ciega…

—¿Es posible que Maki supiera algo de esto? ¿O sería desear demasiado nya?

Hanayo se puso de pie y se alejó de los aparatos.

—Va a venir aquí —dijo con una repentina fuerza, volteando a verla para mirarla de frente—. Mañana en la noche. Lo hizo sonar como cualquier otra visita social, pero estoy segura de que quiere saber cómo estamos. Si tienes razón sobre la vigilancia, entonces sabe que hemos estado buscando la verdad.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué podemos hacer nya?

Ella pensó un par de segundos, luego dijo

—Siempre podemos aliviar sus sospechas.

—¿Cómo nya?

—Creo que podríamos admitir ciertas preocupaciones, sin ofrecer teorías sobre las desapariciones. Minimizamos todo —Se quitó los lentes y la volteó a ver. —¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Rin apretó los labios. La destrucción en Minamata y Yabu no explicaba las desapariciones de Kasumi y de Tomori-sensei. ¿Ese también sería el destino de Kayo-chin? ¿El de las dos? Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que la eliminaran de manera radical

—Definitivamente lo intentaré nya—contestó.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal les pareció este capítulo? No sé ustedes, pero cuando escribí la parte de Umi volando al principio, sentí la adrenalina que ella sentía. Es como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuviera haciendo lo que realmente ama hacer. Me agrada decirles que esta historia ya está terminada, y que ya sólo es cuestión de terminar mañana el capítulo 30 con una parte que quería añadir como preparación para la otra historia para tenerla lista.**

**Por otro lado, sé que es sábado, pero mañana voy a estar extremadamente ocupada, así que quise publicar este capítulo de una vez, aprovechando no sólo que es cumpleaños de Chika-chan, sino que este capítulo ya lo había corregido por accidente la semana pasada.**

**Pasando a cosas más importantes, este es el último capítulo que sale con el ritmo de actualización semanal. El capítulo que entra, el más largo de la historia, saldrá hasta dentro de dos semanas, porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela, y, voy a ser sincera, es absorbente y necesito más tiempo del que imaginaba necesitar para poder inspirarme y escribir algo lindo (lo descubrí el jueves que me puse a reescribir un capítulo de la primera historia con la que empecé). Ahora bien, me quiero disculpar, creo que la semana pasada me puse un poco sentimental, espero que me perdonen. Y espero como siempre que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Pasando a las preguntas, ¿qué irá a pasar con Nico-chan? ¿Logrará advertirle a Hanayo y a Rin? ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar Maki ante las sospechas de Hanayo y Rin? ¿Qué irán a hacer ellas?**

**Y ya sin más creo que terminaré porque ya se hace muy tarde. Yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, gracias por haber leído hasta esta parte y pues… ¡Oyasumi! Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, y felicidades a Chika-chan.**


	28. 28- El fin de las pruebas

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Disclaimer 2: Star Wars. Catalyst: Una historia de Rogue One pertenece a su autor James Luceno.

* * *

**Jejejeje… Hola a todos… Supongo…**

**¡Ayyyy! Perdónenme, he abandonado esta historia por tanto tiempo que ya no sé ni cómo empezar a pedir disculpas. De hecho, no sólo esta historia, la última vez que actualicé algo fue el 13 de septiembre, ¡ay! De nuevo, me siento mal, y creo que me disculparé. Sí, definitivamente, me disculpo. Soy demasiado distraída. No es mi desaparición más extensa, pero está cerca de serlo, casi mes y medio, doy vergüenza.**

**En mi defensa, regreso con este nuevo capítulo, que es, a mi parecer, el mejor de esta historia, digamos que el más emocionante, y, después de tanto tiempo sin tomar el tono serio de esta historia, creo que es lindo volver. Sin más, espero que disfruten, y que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. Nos leemos abajo UwU.**

* * *

Catálisis

Por más de tres años, la guerra civil por la separación de las prefecturas ha sacudido a Japón. Ahora, con el proyecto secreto del Imperio del Japón, el fin de la guerra es inminente, pero más allá del amanecer de esperanza y de paz, la noche más oscura comienza a deslumbrarse.

* * *

_Parte 3: La verdad, al fin_

_28_

_El fin de las pruebas_

* * *

Maki llegó tarde, más tarde de lo que había dicho, sin botellas de sake, pero en compañía de dos soldados imperiales y un conductor asignado que se quedaron en la zona de aterrizaje con su cápsula. Al verla, Hanamaru se encerró en su cuarto y se negó a cenar, por lo que Rin le pidió a la pequeña Dia que la cuidara. Tal vez la hija de Hanayo no podía explicar por qué no le terminaba de agradar la mejor amiga de su madre, pero su cautela lo decía todo.

—El comienzo de la temporada en la playa retrasó un poco mi llegada, lo lamento —dijo a modo de explicación y disculpa, una vez que las tres estaban sentadas en la sala de la residencia de Hanayo. El paisaje iluminado por las linternas de la gente local que celebraba afuera brillaba a través de las grandes ventanas—. No es como que me importe demasiado, pero espero no haber arruinado nuestra cena por completo.

—No hay problema Maki-chan —dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa—. Agradecemos tu visita. Siempre es un placer tenerte aquí.

Maki levantó una ceja y abandonó el tono amable.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con todo y lo ocupadas que han estado?

—Nuestra investigación y Hanamaru nos mantienen en pie. —Hanayo acomodó sus anteojos.

—Cierto, ¿cómo está su pequeña? —preguntó Maki, apenas disfrazando la burla en su voz—. Supongo que se interesa en todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Los cristales son maravillosos para una niña de su edad.

—Es muy curiosa nya —admitió Rin.

Maki forzó una sonrisa sin despegar los labios.

—Eso te lo sacó a ti entonces.

—Estoy pensando en llevarla a ver a mi madre nya, debería conocerla —continuó Rin.

—¿De verdad? —Maki la miró—. Bueno, asegúrense de avisarme si necesitan ayuda para hacer los arreglos del viaje. Aunque las vías a velocidad sub-sonido son bastante seguras, siempre es mejor estar bien cuidado a dónde sea que uno vaya.

El trasfondo de sus palabras estaba claro para Rin.

—Sobre todo con los anarquistas y demás —dijo la misma, intentando seguirle la corriente—. Trate de convencer a Kayo-chin de que fuera con nosotras, pero no quiere abandonar su trabajo nya.

—Nuestra Sentaku valora mucho la dedicación —dijo Maki, asintiendo con seriedad viendo a Hanayo—, sobre todo cuando es inquebrantable—. Volvió a mirar a Rin—. Aun así, es importante dedicarle tiempo a la familia y a los amigos.

Ella se mantuvo neutral.

—¿Dónde estaríamos cualquiera de las tres sin la amistad que tienes con Kayo-chin nya?

Maki sonrió levemente.

—Hablando de amistad —dijo Maki—, ¿lograron contactar a Tomori-sensei? Recuerdo cuando tú, Pana-chan, preguntaste por ella. No he podido localizarla.

—Es muy extraño —respondió Rin en lugar de Hanayo—; no aparece por ninguna parte.

Maki hizo una pausa, como para reflexionar, luego dijo:

—Me pregunto si se fue, o si fue expulsada del programa.

—Nakasu-san, y luego Tomori-sensei —dijo Hanayo—. Supongo que el proyecto no es para todos. No lo esperaba de ella; siempre fue una mujer muy trabajadora.

—Definitivamente la investigación no es para los débiles de corazón, ni para los infieles —miró a su amiga y a su esposa respectivamente—. Si no me falla la memoria, Tomori-sensei estuvo en Minamata al final.

—Ahí estaba cuando nos contactó nya —dijo Rin sin poder detenerse—. ¿Qué clase de instalaciones tiene Brillo Eterno allá?

—Por el momento nada —contestó Maki, mirándola sin recelo—. Tuvieron que ser clausuradas después de un accidente industrial.

—Eso es terrible nya —dijo Rin, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Bastante —dijo Maki con solemnidad—. El Imperio había invertido bastante en ese lugar.

Rin y ella se encontraron a los ojos. Las dos endurecieron su mirada mientras Hanayo miraba al piso.

—¿Encontraron alguna noticia sobre los responsables de la destrucción en Yabu nya? — preguntó Rin con un tono serio.

—No, aún no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad nya.

—Ese es un motivo muy poco adecuado para discutir asuntos de seguridad imperial.

—Estoy consciente de los riesgos que estoy tomando, Maki-chan nya —dijo, antes de que Hanayo pudiera evitarlo.

Maki se ruborizó de repente.

—No creo que lo estés, no puedes estarlo. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo que estés consciente de cualquier cosa Rin.

—Sólo quiero saber si estamos en peligro, nada más nya. —dijo Rin.

—¿Ustedes específicamente?

—Quiero decir, como Kayo-chin es empleada del proyecto Brillo Eterno y han estado desapareciendo personas nya.

Maki apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿De verdad estás asustada Rin? ¿O todo este espectáculo es sólo otra táctica para socavar el trabajo que está haciendo Pana-chan?

Hanayo levantó la cabeza.

—Maki-chan, Rin-chan no está intentando socavar nada —dijo Kayo—. Sólo está preocupada.

—¿Cómo madre, esposa o alborotadora? —Maki no dejó de mirar a la esposa de su amiga.

—Maki-chan… —Hanayo iba a empezar, levantó las manos.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento Pana-chan, pero esta noche no vamos a bailar al ritmo que marca tu esposa. Arreglé la expedición a Wakkanai para que Rin se sintiera incluida en el programa, pero, en vez de apegarse al plan, ella y su amiga se van dando saltos a velocidad sub-sonido de aquí para allá en las Regiones Occidentales, poniéndose en más peligro del que dice temer, y todo para visitar poblados que el Imperio ha estado minando para conseguir recursos de vital importancia para el proyecto Brillo Eterno —Clavó la mirada en Rin de nuevo—. Rin Hoshizora, detective nacional. Deberías ser más sensata—. Ahora volteó a ver a Hanayo con tanta dureza que le hizo bajar la mirada. —Ambas deberían serlo.

—Sólo asegúranos que Kasumi y Tomori-sensei está bien nya—dijo Rin.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo tuve algo que ver en su expulsión del programa? —dijo Maki indignada, tocándose el pecho.

—¡Claro que no nya! —dijo Rin—, pero Tomori-sensei no se iría sin decirnos nada.

—Honestamente, no puedo decirles dónde está —dijo Maki y apretó los labios con enojo.

—¿No puedes o no sabes? —preguntó Rin con insistencia.

—Suficiente —Hanayo fue la que interrumpió repentinamente—. Rin-chan, Maki-chan no debería ni mucho menos está obligada a romper su juramento de seguridad sólo porque tenemos preguntas. —Miró a Maki—. Aun así, no la puedes culpar por estar preocupada.

—Tal vez si estuviera segura de que sólo es preocupación —dijo Maki.

—No entiendo. —Hanayo negó con la cabeza.

—Es que tú eres muy ingenua, Pana-chan. ¿No te da cuenta de lo que Rin intenta hacer en realidad? Está usando todas estas supuestas preocupaciones para convencerte de abandonar la investigación. Su meta es hacerte menos, un cero a la izquierda, quiere tenerte para ella sola, ponerse entre tu legado y tú.

—¿Legado nya? —dijo Rin con repentino enojo, y genuinamente desconcertada— ¿Quedarme a Kayo-chin para mí sola? ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede nya?!

—Maki-chan, Rin-chan, por favor —dijo Hanayo, nerviosa—. Tan sólo necesitamos saber que no nos están mintiendo y que no estamos en peligro. No tenemos que alterarnos.

En lugar de responderle a Hanayo, Maki perdió los estribos y no dejó de dirigirse a Rin.

—No tienes idea de con qué te estás metiendo Rin. Esto es mucho más grande que tú. Esto es mucho más grande que yo. Esto es mucho más grande que nosotras tres. No debiste haber tomado este camino. Te lo advertí.

Hanayo agachó la cabeza, pero esta vez no fue por vergüenza. Maki y Rin vieron las dos venir el comentario amargo.

—Entonces creo que ya es momento de otra advertencia, y esta vez para las dos, Maki.

La falta de honorífico la tomó por sorpresa, pero volvió a subir la guardia de inmediato.

—Así que le contaste de nuestra charla —le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Rin.

—Te dije que nos contábamos todo nya—dijo Rin con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Precisamente por eso me acerqué a ustedes —dijo Maki—. Sabía que Rin tenía sus reservas acerca de tu investigación con cristales celestiales y temía que su preocupación te hiciera poner en peligro el juramento de seguridad para justificarte. No podía soportar la idea de que terminaras en prisión otra vez, en parte sería mi culpa y no quería tener ese sentimiento. No es como que me importe, pero tú si me importas. Así que le expliqué a tu esposa cómo entrometerse puede acarrear dudas sobre tu lealtad. Pero todo lo hice por tu propio bien, lo hice incluso por el bien de ella.

—Maki-chan, debiste haberte acercado a mí— dijo Hanayo al borde de las lágrimas, más abatida que enojada. Volteó a la pared.

—Te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, Pana —le dijo Maki, con un tono de voz más calmada, buscando los ojos color violeta de su amiga, que se negaban a encarar los suyos—. ¿Pana-chan? —otra negativa —¿Panita-chan? ¿Por favor? —se asomó ligeramente, sólo para volver a escudarse tras su mano. —Lo siento, sentí que estabas a punto de hacer un descubrimiento importante, no quería distraerte, no quería que nadie te distrajera. Era seguramente el descubrimiento más importante de tu vida, quería que lo consiguieras —Por primera vez en muchos años, Maki pensó que podría llorar y que no sería de coraje. —Tú me importas Pana-chan, yo te quiero. —Retomó su postura estoica—. Y sé que no debía interferir pero de haber sabido que tu esposa y tú estaban planeando tenderme esta trampa, sin duda habría pospuesto mi visita.

Hanayo se puso de pie para evitar que Maki la tocara.

—No era mi intención hacer que pareciera una trampa, y entiendo perfectamente porque actuaste así. Creo que las tres necesitábamos tener esta conversación para despejar el ambiente. —Volteó a ver hacia Rin—. ¿Podemos dejar este tema en paz? Estoy segura de que Maki-chan hizo lo que le pareció correcto.

—Gracias por tu confianza Pana-chan —dijo Maki, relajándose un poco—. Te doy mi palabra de que atenderé sus preocupaciones. ¿Estamos todas felices?

Rin asintió levemente.

—Me siento mucho mejor nya —dijo con seriedad.

* * *

El tránsito avanzaba a rastras, a punto de detenerse en cualquier momento incluso en los carriles superiores, reservados para vehículos autorizados. La ciudad de Numazu era un desastre con el Festival de Luces. Las linternas volaban aún por encima de ella, y numerosas luces brillaban en los edificios más altos. Ruidos provenientes de cláxones e instrumentos de viento competían con el sonido de canciones a todo volumen. Llovía diamantina desde las azotas y balcones; todos charlaban y se divertían donde había aire libre.

Maki estaba hundida en sus pensamientos en el asiento trasero de su cápsula. Debió haber dado el salto a Okayama directo desde las instalaciones en vez de haber ido a la terminal de Numazu. Dos soldados estaban sentados al frente, mientras que de todas partes llegaba los gritos y risas festivas de varios locales de Numazu e incluso algunos que habían hecho el viaje desde la bahía de Uchiura. La celebración de Uchiura parecía una pequeñez en comparación al espectáculo en Numazu. El festival de Luces había alcanzado su clímax en aquella cacofonía nocturna en la ciudad. Era muy similar al caos interno en que se sentía Maki; iracunda al primer momento, traicionada al siguiente, luego preocupada, acorralada, vengativa.

La velada no había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Hanayo como siempre había disipado la situación antes de que se pusiera difícil o explosiva, pero el daño estaba hecho y Maki no podía más que esperar que fuera reparable todavía. Rin se había superado a sí misma: había pasado de ser meramente irritante a potencialmente peligrosa en una sentada. A pesar de eso, podía controlarla. Sus sospechas no verían nunca la luz, ni ella tampoco. La haría pudrirse en prisión, y de paso amarraría a Pana para siempre. Podía voltear sus declaraciones en su contra; la Comisión para Preservar el Orden se encargaría del resto. Pero, ¿y Hanayo? Incluso si lograba convencer a su mejor amiga de no odiarla a muerte después de encerrar a su esposa, ¿estaría dispuesta a seguir trabajando? ¿Sería capaz de terminar lo que empezó y finalmente unirse al proyecto de la estación de combate? ¿La táctica de usar a Rin como medio de negociación funcionaría con ella?

Si Hanayo salía del proyecto, sería bajo supervisión suya. Los jefes de inteligencia de la Comisión para Preservar el Orden dirían que debería haber seguido más de cerca a Hanayo y a Rin. Le llamarían severamente la atención por haber enviado a Rin a Wakkanai sin la vigilancia adecuada; por no haber reportado sus visitas en Asago y en Kinpoku; por no impedirle el acceso a la base de datos del proyecto Brillo Eterno; por no impedirle hablar con Hanayo acerca del proyecto por medio de sus notas. A pesar del apoyo de la Regente Minami y otros personajes poderosos en el gobierno, podría ser repudiada por gente como Umi y relevada de su rango.

Cerró los ojos, negándose a considerar lo que eso implicaba. De nuevo ninguneada por Umi.

Tenía que haber una salida. Se preguntó qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a ir para resolver el asunto. ¿Podría eliminar a Rin y a Hanamaru de la ecuación discretamente? ¿Podría reubicar a Hanayo en unas instalaciones más seguras? ¿Y si sucedía algún accidente cuando Rin fuera en camino a Tokio con la hija de Hanayo? ¿Y si…?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería pensar en un final así; a pesar de repudiar a Rin, Hanayo aún era su mejor amiga. El soldado en el asiento del copiloto volteó hacia ella.

—Contraalmirante Nishikino, la Hogo Sonoda quiera hablar con usted.

Maki escondió su consternación. Tenía que ser Umi, justo en el peor momento. Umi, la primera en regocijarse si ella caía.

—Hogo Sonoda —dijo hacia el micrófono del asiento trasero, obligándose a sonar relajada, incluso alegre—. Qué sorpresa oír de usted. Apenas supe de su victoria en Oita.

—Fue duro, pero como le dije a Kotori. Si toda la prefectura tenía que arder para que Oita se rindiera, toda la prefectura ardería. Al final, no fue necesario que tomáramos estas medidas tan drásticas. Por lo que veo usted está en Numazu.

—Y ahogándome en tránsito. Está terminando el Festival de las Luces por aquí.

—Es desafortunado, esperaba que estuviera en Tokio. Hay algo que ha llamado nuestra atención.

Maki se acomodó en el respaldo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Eso espero. Tiene que ver con su enanita amiga contrabandista, la Capitana Nico Yazawa.

—No era ni es mi amiga —dijo Maki con una risa fingida—. Era más bien una muñeca. Una pequeña muñeca, si desea verlo así; también una traidora, por lo que entiendo. Me causaría gran alivio saber que ella y sus amigos contrabandistas fueron eliminados o puestos bajo custodia.

—Me temo que la mayoría cayeron ante la primera opción —dijo Umi con una sonrisa—. Pero subestimé a Yazawa. Pensé que la tenía atrapada, pero logró incautar una pequeña cápsula y escapó.

Maki se tomó un momento para considerar el hecho de que ella no era la única que podía dar un revés.

—Nunca la habría considerado tan inteligente como para ganarle a usted, almirante. Pero estoy segura de que aparecerá en una persecución u otra. Siempre aparecen los de su clase.

—¿Entonces ya terminó con ella?

—Claro que ya terminé —Maki frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué le haría pensar lo contrario?

Umi se quedó callada, luego dijo:

—Interceptamos una transmisión en una frecuencia gubernamental, transmitida desde la cápsula robada. No hemos podido identificar al o los destinatarios, pero por las coordenadas, Yazawa está en la ruta del Este, rumbo a Tokio.

—¿Nico-chan va hacia la capital?

—Nos preguntábamos si todavía estaba trabajando como doble agente para usted, y si estaría yendo hacia allá a recibir órdenes.

—¿Mías? —Maki estaba genuinamente irritada—. Después de la traición de esa enana en Oita, no quiero volver a saber nunca más de ella.

—Como diga, contraalmirante. La transmisión fue falseada, pero pudimos deducir que está acordando una cita con individuos no identificados en algún lugar asignado con anticipación, cerca del centro de Tokio.

—Me temo que no tengo información al respecto, almirante, pero haré lo que pueda para localizarla.

Maki se quedó sentada en silencio; sus pensamientos sonaban tan alto en su cabeza que por un momento pudo olvidarse de los ruidos de la fiesta proveniente de otros vehículos. Nico corría a una ubicación preestablecida en Tokio, huyendo de Umi. Estaba cerca del Centro. Quizás estaba desesperada por encontrar aliados, o tal vez…

Una sensación siniestra se apoderó de ella.

¿Podría Rin haberle pedido ayuda a la contrabandista pelinegra? ¿Acaso Rin y Pana la habían engañado en su propio engaño? ¿Habían organizado la visita de esa noche sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, cuando en realidad ya habían decidido huir?

Maki se frotó la boca con una mano y llevó la otra a su comunicador de muñeca; luego, lo pensó mejor. Ordenar el cierre de las instalaciones podría alertarlas. Además, todavía podía estar equivocada en su juicio sobre el asunto, por lo que encerrarlas sin la justificación adecuada sólo aumentaría la desconfianza de Rin a niveles exponenciales. Sería mejor presentarse sin anunciarse. Diría que estuvo pensando en su conversación, que se había dado cuenta de que no había reaccionado correctamente y que mucho menos se había explicado bien. Se disculparía de nuevo con Hanayo, reiterando su compromiso con ella de no dejar las cosas así. Podía incluso ofrecer violar su juramento de seguridad e inventar algo sobre Minamata, todo en nombre de salvar su amistad, que era más importante que todo…

Se había equivocado; no debió haberle gritado a Rin en frente de Pana. No debía haberla dejado con más dudas. Pero todavía había solución. Si hacía lo que planeaba, con eso podría bastar mientras lograba remover a Rin de la ecuación para asegurar que su mejor amiga siguiera dentro del proyecto.

Tocó en el hombro al conductor de la cápsula.

—Sácanos de este atasco, vamos a regresar a Uchiura.

* * *

—Se fue nya—dijo Rin, observando el vehículo de Maki despegar del área de aterrizaje de las instalaciones, para insertarse en las abarrotadas vías rumbo a Numazu.

Hanayo estaba sentada en sofá, todavía sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor.

—Lo único que hizo fue contraatacar y evadir lo que decíamos. En lugar de negarlo todo, lo desviaba. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mentirme sobre Tomori-sensei. Cuando dijo que no sabía dónde estaban… —levantó la cabeza con los ojos rojos—. Es cómplice, si no es que responsable.

—Lo siento Kayo-chin —contestó Rin —. Sé lo mucho que estas instalaciones significan para ti. Pero por lo menos estamos más cerca de saber la verdad nya.

—No Rin-chan —dijo, negando con la cabeza —. No hay una verdad, o por lo menos no hay ninguna verdad que nosotras vayamos a conocer. Ni siquiera Maki-chan la sabe. Las tres tenemos razón, las tres estamos equivocadas. Hay verdades y mentiras de nuestro lado y del de ella. Es irrelevante si Maki-chan tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestras amigas o las instalaciones. Nunca vamos a saber la historia completa. Hay demasiado poder en juego. Tal vez ni siquiera la corte de la Sentaku sepa la verdad completa. Pero todo eso es irrelevante. Hay demasiado en juego —Hanayo se interrumpió a media oración, luego añadió—: Lo que importa es que, de mi parte por lo menos, yo ya no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Qué alternativa tenemos nya? —preguntó Rin cuidadosamente.

—Rin-chan, llega un momento en el que un juramento no es suficiente para justificar el silencio —Hanayo se levantó de un salto y se alejó hacia la computadora.

—Kayo-chin —dijo ella, siguiéndola.

Ella se detuvo a espaldas de ella, ingresando al sistema de Brillo Eterno.

—Fui yo Rin-chan. Fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien les proporcionó todo lo que necesitaban para convertir la investigación en un arma. Le di a Maki-chan todas las cartas. Descubrí un potencial de energía sin límites y les ayudé a contenerlo y canalizarlo.

—¿Tú? ¿Cuándo nya?

—Después de que regresamos de Yabu. Después de que me creí toda la mentira de Maki-chan sobre los anarquistas y sobre cómo la Sentaku soñaba con energía sustentable. Acepté ir más lejos en la investigación de lo que mi propia conciencia me aconsejaba. Seguí el consejo de Maki-chan en vez del consejo de mi propia razón. Confié en ella cuando dijo que su equipo estaba trabajando en modos de contener el rendimiento de energía, cuando en realidad estaban buscando cómo canalizarlo en un sistema de distribución. Todo para usar la fuerza del potencial destructivo de los cristales celestiales como arma. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Los Iluminados siempre tuvieron razón. Nozomi-san tenía razón.

Rin sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro.

—¿No son suficientes los acorazados voladores y los cruceros flotantes para el Imperio nya?

—No tengo idea de en qué clase de arma estén trabajando o qué sea lo que planeen destruir. El potencial rebasa todo lo que puedas imaginar. Maki-chan me dijo que la Sentaku planea poner una prefectura de ejemplo. Quizá eso no es del todo falso.

—Debe haber sido muy convincente, Kayo-chin. Para hacerte traicionar tu propio sentido de precaución y el respeto hacia los cristales nya—dijo Rin, cansada.

—Supo lo que tenía que decirme. Me hizo convencerme a mí misma de que lo hacía por ti y por mi niña; para salvar a las generaciones futuras de una escasez de energía —dijo, girando para verla de frente—. En lugar de eso, fracasé como esposa, como madre y como científica. —Resopló con tristeza, luego añadió—: No puedo remediar ser una científica fallida, pero si actúo de inmediato, todavía puedo arreglar lo demás —se ruborizó—, si no es demasiado tarde.

—No seas tonta Kayo-chin —sonrió para animarla—. No me enamoré de tu investigación Hanayo. Me enamoré de ti nya.

Hanayo se dejó abrazar con fuerza contra su cuerpo y le dijo por lo bajo.

—Te amo, y a mi Zuramaru. Ustedes son todo lo que me importa.

"Regresó, al fin" pensó Rin por lo bajo, acurrucando a su esposa como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Sé que arruiné las cosas con Maki-chan —dijo— Quizás estamos en más peligro que antes nya.

—Por eso nos vamos a ir de aquí.

Rin se separó de ella para mirarla.

—Nos tenemos que ir ahora, cuando es lo último que Maki-chan espera de nosotras —explicó Hanayo—. Me niego a vivir mi vida según los deseos de la Sentaku o de Maki-chan.

—No iba a decir nada hasta que lo hubieras decidido nya —dijo Rin con una sonrisa traviesa mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Decir nada de qué? —preguntó ella sin esconder su confusión.

—Puede que tengamos una salida nya.

Hanayo esperó a oír el resto.

—Me contactó una amiga: Nico-chan, ¿la recuerdas? Al parecer, no soy la única preocupada por nuestra seguridad nya.

—¿Confías en ella?

—Completamente nya.

—¿Te contactó aquí? ¿Al comunicador de las instalaciones?

—A mi comunicador personal.

—Entonces debemos trabajar rápido para hacer los arreglos —dijo Hanayo, sacando su propio comunicador personal e introduciendo un código— Inspector Kurosawa, ¿puede esperarme en la computadora principal? Voy para allá de inmediato.

Las dos fueron corriendo a la computadora central en la oficina de Hanayo, donde el hombre pelinegro ya las esperaba. Hanayo accedió y comenzó a introducir datos, mientras explicaba su plan. Rin fue a pararse a su lado para mirar lo que hacía. El inspector la miró con detenimiento, alternando entre el asombro y la duda.

—Doctora Koizumi, ¿está segura de lo que está haciendo? —dijo mirando a Rin—. Lo que usted planea podría ser considerado traición, por lo menos de su parte. La van a buscar.

—Más segura que nunca inspector. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

—Usted sabe que sí, doctora —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cansada. —Saldré de inmediato.

—Kayo-chin. Maki-chan va a saber si eliminas o cambias algo nya.

—Esa es la idea —asintió ella, introduciendo comandos.

—Supongo que esta es una despedida entonces —dijo el inspector parándose frente a las dos—Dia y yo las vamos a extrañar.

—Los extrañaremos igual —dijo Hanayo dándole un abrazo al hombre pelinegro. Kurosawa-san se lo devolvió —. Cuide mucho a Dia-chan. Su niña es un encanto.

Por última vez, el hombre dio una reverencia completa ante la doctora, después, salió por la puerta principal, mientras que Rin y Hanayo pasaron a la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

Las sirenas estridentes y las amenazas de violencia física no fueron suficientes para acelerar el regreso a las instalaciones. Había perdido por lo menos una o dos valiosas horas. Se había ido a las diez de la noche, y ya había rebasado la medianoche. Cuando por fin llegó a la zona de aterrizaje, Maki ordenó a los soldados cerrar las salidas discretamente y se percató de que las luces estaban prendidas y la zona de despegues estaba operante, así que apresuró el paso al edificio principal. A pesar de la hora, aún había investigadores y androides mientras se abría paso hacia los ascensores que conducían al área residencial y luego directamente al departamento de Hanayo. Había ensayado sus explicaciones y disculpas hasta aprendérselas de memoria. Se enderezó, se alisó la túnica u le hizo una seña a la cámara para que la anunciaran. Pasó un momento; luego, la puerta deslizante se abrió y en su lugar apareció una niña pelinegra y de ojos verdes que a veces ayudaba a Hanayo a cuidar a su hija. Vestía con pijama, así que imaginó que la había despertado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó.

—Mi padre me pidió que me quedara aquí mientras él terminaba de trabajar.

—¿Siguen despiertas Hanayo y Rin? —preguntó insistente.

—Puede que lo estén, señora. —contestó la niña con una cortesía similar a la de un androide.

—Dile a Hanayo que estoy aquí —dijo, entrando.

—Me temo que no puedo, señora; no conozco el paradero actual de la doctora Koizumi.

—¿Y Rin?

—Me temo que tampoco está aquí. Ninguna de las tres está aquí, señora.

Maki activó el comunicador de su muñeca.

—Pregunten a seguridad si alguien ha salido de las instalaciones en las últimas tres horas —dijo, después de que contestó un soldado—. Si no ha salido nadie, hagan una búsqueda exhaustiva en los terrenos.

Empujó a la niña a un lado y comenzó a buscar ella misma. Las dos habitaciones estaban vacías, pero los clósets y cajones estaban llenos de ropa; nada se veía desordenado, excepto la cama de Hanamaru, donde había estado durmiendo la otra niña. Regresó a la estancia principal y se apresuró al tablero de comunicaciones. En cuando la consola aprobó su entrada, el comunicador de su muñeca sonó.

—Parece que Rin y la niña abandonaron los terrenos hace dos horas, contraalmirante. La cápsula de la señorita Hoshizora salió rumbo a Tokio. —dijo el soldado —. Media hora después, la doctora Hanayo salió en una deslizadora rumbo a la ciudad de Numazu. Dijo que iba a ir al Festival de las Luces.

—¿Rin salió con una niña, a esta hora? —gruñó Maki. —¿Pana fue a un festival?

—Es lo que declararon los guardias, contraalmirante.

—Amplíen la búsqueda. Descarguen la foto de Hanayo. Involucren a las autoridades locales de Numazu. No la aprehendan, sólo vigílenla y esperen mis órdenes.

—Sí, contraalmirante.

Maki intentó evitarlo, pero empezó a temer lo peor. Sus instintos le decían que Hanayo estaba huyendo, o por lo menos alejando a Rin y a Hanamaru para que no la pudieran chantajear por medio de ellas. Repasó rápidamente la lista de mensajes en la estación del comunicador de las últimas dos semanas. Aparecían varias llamadas entre Maki y Pana, y muchísimas llamadas de Rin a su madre, a su amiga Ai, a otros amigos, a Minamata.

Maki apretó los dientes con ira. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en un mensaje de texto , recibido un día antes, de un remitente desconocido y en una frecuencia gubernamental. Lo puso en pantalla y leyó "Si te interesa aunque sea un poco emprender otro viaje, estoy a tu disposición. Si quieres, esta vez puede ser una salida familiar".

Los datos de la sesión mostraban un intercambio de mensajes, pero habían sido borrados del sistema, algo que sólo Hanayo tenía la autorización de hacer.

Maki se alejó de la consola. Sus ojos se movieron del sofá a las sillas y repasó la conversación de esa noche en su mente, los tres en una reconstrucción distorsionada de su imaginación.

Después pensó en Nico Yazawa y en el lugar preestablecido al que se dirigía. Un lugar en el centro de Tokio. Cerca del departamento de Hanayo en la capital.

Sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Se habían ido Rin y Hanamaru a Tokio para escapar con Nico mientras Hanayo la mantenía distraída en Uchiura? ¿Hanayo también iría a Tokio? Era muy probable. Si Rin conseguía escapar y Hanayo era encontrada, su mejor amiga nunca volvería a ver ni a su esposa ni a su hija. Maki la encerraría antes de permitirlo. ¿De dónde había sacado Hanayo esa deslizadora? Ningún taxi tendría permiso de aterrizar en los terrenos o en las pistas de aterrizaje de las instalaciones. Algún empleado se lo tuvo que haber prestado. Todo el tiempo que Maki había estado atorada en el tráfico, Hanayo lo había aprovechado para enviar a su familia a Tokio y luego ella unirse a ellas para escapar con Nico.

Volvió a hablar con los soldados a través del comunicador de su muñeca.

—Hay que clausurar completamente las instalaciones, nadie entra ni sale, nadie tiene permiso de acceder a comunicaciones ni a bases de datos internas o externas, mucho menos a la holored. Alerten a la Comisión para Preservar el Orden, vamos a necesitar un equipo de expertos para extraer lo que se pueda de las computadoras de investigación.

—¿Permaneceremos en posición, contraalmirante?

—Negativo —le contestó Maki, mirando a la niña que se había sentado en la sala con los ojos verdes fijos en ella—. Nos iremos lo más pronto posible a Tokio. Usaremos rutas de grado militar, usaremos todo lo que sea necesario. La pista de despegue estaba encendida. Que me den una cápsula, la más rápida que tengan, iremos en la ruta de kilómetro sobre el nivel del mar si es necesario. Y pídale a mi equipo en Tokio que nos alcancen en el puerto aéreo del centro.

* * *

Hanayo no recordaba haber visto tanta gente en las aceras, en los techos, balcones y terrazas; todos celebraban sin restricciones, aun fuera de Uchiura. Rin llevaba a Hanamaru en brazos, todavía en piyama y luchando para mantenerse dormida a pesar del cúmulo de voces, juegos pirotécnicos y jolgorio general. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada —dijo, atrapada en el movimiento de la multitud.

—Creo que te daré la bienvenida al mundo fuera de Uchiura nya.

—No hay forma de que lleguemos a tiempo —dijo Hanayo derrotada.

A tiempo sólo significa llegar sin que nos atrapen nya —dijo Rin con optimismo—. De lo contrario, ella nos va a esperar. Ese es el plan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en esto?

—Desde ayer nya —dijo Rin con orgullo.

—¿Cómo estuviste segura de que no era una trampa? Algo que Maki-chan haya preparado para ti.

—Al principio lo pensé, pero Nico-chan me convenció de que todo estaba en orden nya.

—Tú me contaste lo que tuviste que pasar con Zuramaru para que las dejaran salir cuando se fueron a Wakkanai, con todo y que despegaron desde Uchiura. Dejar todo esto atrás no va a ser tan simple como salir caminando de las instalaciones para ir a dar un paseo. Puede que estemos en una lista de no dejar volar. Ni siquiera tenemos permisos de viaje.

—A mí me dijeron que no me preocupara, que todo iba a estar arreglado, incluso con tan poca anticipación. Tranquila Kayo-chin; no volverá a pasar como en Kochi.

Hanayo pensó en sus palabras mientras la multitud las arrastraba.

—El misterio más grande de todos es cómo ya sabías que iba a estar de acuerdo con todo esto.

—No lo sabía nya —dijo Rin con una sonrisa. —Tenía la esperanza de que nuestra conversación con Maki-chan te hiciera abrir los ojos y convencerte de irnos. Si eso fallaba, estaba lista para aturdirte y llevarte a Tokio yo misma. —Hizo una pausa para reírse, luego preguntó—. ¿Crees que encuentre el mensaje nya?

—Es Maki-chan. Lo va a encontrar. Si no es que ya lo encontró.

—¿Y los que alteraste nya?

—Tal vez logre recuperar algunos. Pero tendrá que pedir la ayuda de especialistas en computación.

—¿Qué hay de la investigación de los cristales celestiales nya?

—Todo está aquí dentro —dijo, tocándose la cabeza—. Y aquí— dio un golpecito en la bolsa en su cadera, donde tenía guardado un cuaderno lleno de garabatos. —El resto está en la computadora, tal como debería de estarlo.

—Al menos podrías haberla hecho trabajar más para conseguir la información nya.

—¿Para qué? Que tome lo que encuentre. Podría haber saboteado toda mi investigación, pero no quiero darle razones ni a Maki-chan ni a la Sentaku para cazarnos. Sólo nos estamos saliendo, aunque estemos escondidas. Además, van a estar ocupados un rato con la parte de la investigación que dejé sin descifrar.

—La venganza nunca ha sido tu estilo nya.

Hanayo consideró esto y dijo:

—Maki-chan pudo haberme engañado, usado, manipulado, y un montón de cosas más, pero nunca me obligó a nada. Y aún es mi mejor amiga.

Rin negó con la cabeza y continuaron lentamente atravesando las multitudes mientras Hanayo revisaba una aplicación en su comunicador que les avisaba si había actividad policiaca o cámaras fijas o móviles de reconocimiento facial.

—Por lo menos dime que no tendrán información suficiente para construir una superarma nya.

—No sin mí —dijo Hanayo, negando con la cabeza.

—Sabes que nunca va a dejar de buscarte. Lo hice personal para ella nya. Estás bajo su piel, con o sin investigación de cristales. Nunca te va a dejar ir del todo.

Hanayo se tomó un momento para digerir eso.

—Entonces nos tendremos que ir lejos —comenzó a decir—. Pero lejos de verdad, no me refiero a un sector que tenga baja presencia imperial. Tenemos que irnos al rincón más oscuro de Japón y buscar un rincón oscuro ahí. —frunció el ceño mirando su comunicador—. La aplicación dejó de funcionar.

—Dejó de funcionar o… —Rin se interrumpió al ver su cara y la de Hanayo, aumentadas cientos de veces, en la pantalla de un edificio de Tokio, desde el comunicador de Hanayo. Mirando a su alrededor dijo —. Esto nos va a afectar aquí pronto nya. Necesitamos bajar tres niveles, girar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y tomar un ascensor hasta la Plaza Imperial. Va a ser más fácil mezclarnos entre el gentío ahí.

—¿Has estado haciendo un mapa de todo el territorio? —preguntó Hanayo, caminando tras ella.

—Los paseos largos son la única manera de que la niña se duerma nya—dijo Rin, acomodando a Hanamaru en sus brazos.

—Nunca jamás cambies, mi florecita —dijo Hanayo, y le dio un beso en la frente a Hanamaru.

Lo último que vieron antes de desaparecer por el ascensor hacia los niveles interiores fue una patrulla bajar en espiral, fuera del abarrotado cielo nocturno, para posarse a cincuenta metros de ellas

* * *

Tras obtener el permiso para aterrizar en Tokio, Nico, volando sola, maniobró para aterrizar la cápsula en un hangar, a las afueras del puerto aéreo del centro. El tráfico era muy pesado en todas direcciones y niveles debido al Festival de Luces, pero, con su motor modificado y escudos militares, la nave construida por Zaofu era más ágil que cualquiera de las que las fuerzas imperiales habían enterrado debajo de toneladas métricas de escombros en la capital de Oita. Mientras se acercaba al hangar donde antes Maki le había pedido aterrizar cuando se reunieron para su visita en Tokio, se preguntó por qué, al salir de Oita, no simplemente había dado el salto a velocidad sub-sonido a Okinawa o al lugar más remoto que se le ocurriera, en lugar de regresar a Tokio, a la boca del lobo. Quería creer que la respuesta tenía que ver un poco con mantenerse leal a su palabra, pero se trataba más bien de encerrarse a sí misma en un punto medio entre Maki y Umi. Traicionar a una o a la otra podía encarcelarla o algo peor; sus opciones eran realmente limitadas.

Los términos de redención impuestos por Umi marcaban que Nico debía trabajar para ella como doble agente encubierta. Nico debía convencer a Maki a como diera lugar de confiar en ella de nuevo y fungir como espía y dispositivo de audio para Umi, a sabiendas de que Nico no se atrevería a traicionar a la almirante peliazul escapando hacia las islas remotas. Sin embargo, Nico, en una maniobra que incluso a ella misma la tomó por sorpresa, convenció a Umi de dejarla enviar una transmisión a Tokio que hiciera su llegada al capital parecer mucho más creíble. Después de lograr eso, había llevado la nave de Zaofu directo al Centro, haciendo a un lado otros planes mientras estuviera en el camino. Aún quería saber sobre sus hermanas, pero por su propio bien no intentó hacer nada fuera del itinerario. No le había ido tan mal; incluso se las había arreglado para recuperar la baliza antigua que le había dado Sumiye.

Confiando en el piloto automático de su cápsula, se relajó en el asiento. Se masajeó las torceduras de los hombros y repasó los movimientos siguientes. Gracias al tiempo que pasó en la terapia en la _Tormenta_, se sentía sana y fuerte de nuevo, pero iba a necesitar estar más alerta de lo normal para que su plan tuviera éxito. Maki no sólo era astuta. Podía ver detrás de las esquinas y no había manera de saber cómo reaccionaría al verla.

La cápsula entró con facilidad a través del hoyo en el techo abierto del hangar y se acomodó en la zona de aterrizaje. Esperó a que los sistemas se apagaran antes de quitarse el arnés; luego, salió de la cabina con lentitud, hacia la rampa de abordaje, que ya estaba bajando.

Apenas puso el primer pie fuera de la nave, una escuadra de soldados imperiales empuñando armas pesadas corrieron y la rodearon, y detrás de ellos entró la pelirroja, portando ella misma una pistola ligera. Maki jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido demasiado para llegar ahí.

—Claramente estás sorprendida de verme Nico-chan.

—En eso tienes bastante razón, Maki —dijo Nico cómo pudo—¿Cuánto corriste para llegar a tiempo?

—Acabo de llegar desde Uchiura —dijo Maki, y Nico vio encima de ella una cápsula—. Por lo que veo no somos los pasajeros que esperabas, Nico-chan.

—¿Pasajeros? —preguntó Nico, inclinando la cabeza—. No creí que alguien estuviera esperando. ¿Cómo supiste que venía?

—La Hogo Sonoda interceptó tu transmisión,

Nico maldijo entre dientes.

—Y yo pensando que había logrado un escape limpio.

—De todas las personas Nico-chan, tú deberías saber que es imposible escapar del largo brazo del Imperio. Te lo dije hace años; yo soy tu única salida.

—Tienes razón Maki, pero de todos modos y aunque no lo creas, me alegra mucho verte.

Maki imitó la inclinación de cabeza de Nico, le hizo una seña a su escuadra de soldados para que bajaran las armas y dio unos pasos hacia la rampa de la cápsula.

—Admite que estás aquí para ayudar a escapar a Hanayo y a su familia.

—¿Hanayo? ¿Su familia?

—Sé que estuviste hablando con Rin Hoshizora últimamente.

—¿Rin? No he intercambiado una palabra con ella desde la expedición, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Me quieres decir que niegas haberla ayudado?

—Aunque admito que ser una piedra en el zapato para ti me hubiera gustado, no sabría cómo encontrarla —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —Maki la escrutaba.

—Vine a verte a ti, cabeza hueca —Cuando Maki no contestó, añadió—. Necesito que me des tu protección, estoy en serios problemas después del fracaso en Oita.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acudir a mí después de tu traición en Oita? —Maki no dejó de examinarla.

—Pero no te traicioné a ti Maki. Zaofu se negó a dejarnos aterrizar en Usuki; de hecho, enviaron a varios militantes locales a sabotearnos. Pero luego apareció Umi y empezó a lanzarnos bombardeos y ataques con cápsulas por toda la prefectura. Tuvimos que escondernos. Al final logró alcanzarnos, pero logré tomar esta nave y colarme debajo de sus narices. —Nico se paró a reflexionar—. Sinceramente, considero que la campaña fue más benéfica para ti que para la misma Sonoda.

Maki intentó digerir esa información.

—¿Quién estaba del otro lado de la transmisión con el mensaje que decía que venías para acá?

—Un viejo amigo. Uno de mis mentores en el arte del contrabando. Tengo una cita con él en una cantina del nivel cinco; esperaba encontrar la forma de hablar contigo después de que él me ayudara a cambiar la cápsula que robé por un par de yenes.

Maki llamó a uno de los soldados y le ordenó revisar los datos de inicio de sesión de la computadora de la cápsula.

—No tuve otra opción Maki —continuó Nico—. Bueno, supongo que pude haberme escondido, pero la verdad es que no me interesa vivir mis últimos días como una fugitiva. Pensé que tú me podrías ayudar… por los viejos tiempos —le sonrió con coquetería.

—Por los viejos tiempos —Maki también sonrió.

—Por los servicios que te he otorgado, si le quieres decir así a lo que hice durante la guerra y después de que terminara.

Maki reflexionó sobre esto y espero a que el soldado volviera a aparecer.

—Todo limpio, contraalmirante. No hay datos de mensajes con Tokio, o con cualquier otro lugar, sólo la transmisión original monitoreada por la Hogo Sonoda.

Maki escuchó y luego le lanzó a Nico una mirada.

—Me estás mintiendo, Nico-chan.

—Si eso es cierto, Maki, ¿dónde están Rin y Hanayo? —Hizo un gesto amplio hacia al hangar, con tono alicaído.

Maki casi se permitió sonreírle de nuevo, pero uno de los soldados habló.

—Señora, encontraron la cápsula de la señorita Hoshizora. No está para nada cerca del centro. Está en un centro de reabastecimiento del Imperio, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

—Aprehendan a Rin y a la niña. No sé a qué esté jugando, pero esto se acabó. Ya gané.

El soldado habló por el comunicador, cuando recibió respuesta, volvió a comunicarle a Maki.

—Ninguna de las dos está en la cápsula. Se encuentra otro empleado del proyecto Brillo Eterno. Un tal, Kurosawa.

Maki cerró el puño con enojo. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

Hanayo llevaba a Hanamaru en brazos cuando las tres llegaron al pequeño puerto espacial de la ciudad de Numazu. Esperaban que Maki todavía las estuviera buscando en Tokio con la cápsula en la que el inspector Kurosawa había ido a recoger los materiales para experimentación de la semana siguiente. Viajeros de distintas partes de Japón que habían ido a presenciar el festival estaban apiñados en las entradas y salidas de la terminal; la mayoría de ellos iban hacia Tokio o regresaban de allá, ahora que el Festival estaba llegando a su fin. Se había desplegado al triple de policías que de costumbre para lidiar con el gentío, pero también había soldados imperiales circulando por ahí, al parecer en búsqueda de personas sospechosas.

Rin y Hanayo se mantuvieron ocultas entre la multitud. Hanayo disparaba la mirada de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, y le hacía señas a Rin cuando estaban al alcance de algún androide o alguna cámara de reconocimiento facial. Entonces bajaban la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el oleaje viviente. Se detuvieron cerca del primer punto de revisión de seguridad, y se hicieron a un lado, a una parcela de espacio libre a lo largo del muro delantero de la terminal.

—No creo que podamos arriesgarnos a pasar—dijo Hanayo, acomodando a Hanamaru en sus brazos—. Si ya saben de nuestra ausencia, nuestras credenciales detonarán alarmas por toda la terminal. ¿Cuál era el plan?

—No había ningún plan más allá de llegar hasta la terminal nya.

—¿No había ningún vestíbulo u hangar en específico al cual ir?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Eso nos deja sin alternativa. Tendremos que pasar por seguridad. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No es como si estuviéramos rompiendo leyes.

—Maki puede tener una opinión distinta, Kayo-chin nya. Además, hay maneras de evitar pasar por seguridad.

—Entonces le diré que estábamos asustadas —dijo Hanayo, como si no la hubiera oído—. Que decidí acompañarlas personalmente a Tokio, y que decidí tomarme un par de días en nuestro departamento en el centro. Que no usamos la cápsula porque no cabíamos las tres.

—Eso suena razonable —dijo Rin con una sonrisa. —Pero ella es inteligente. Verá a través de la excusa nya. Habrá consecuencias.

—Todavía nos queda una jugada: _yo_. Trabajaré para ellos, pero tendrán que seguir mis condiciones.

Rin se rio por lo bajo.

—Yo no contaría con ello, Kayo-chin nya.

Ella apretó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaban a dos pasos de mezclarse en el río de personas que avanzaban hacia el punto de seguridad, cuando una mujer baja pero imponente se colocó en frente de ellas. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos ojos azules profundos y una ancha sonrisa. Hizo un saludo naval, antes de presentarse

—Soy amiga de la Capitana Nico —anunció la mujer, con voz confiada —No son muy buenas ocultándose.

Hanayo miró a Rin.

—Eres de Chimane nya—dijo Rin, como le había instruido Nico.

—En efecto, Chimane —La mujer volvió a sonreír ampliamente—. Nico-chan y yo venimos de una aventura en el Sector Corporativo. Mi nombre es Sumi… Me llamo You, You Watanabe. Ustedes son Rin y Hanayo, y ella es…

—Hanamaru —dijo Hanayo, acariciando el cabello de su hija. Rin había quedado atónita.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

Rin habló como Hanayo cuando se ensimismaba.

—Eres una Iluminada —dijo, olvidando incluso el nya. —Tú salías en las noticias. Eras la maestra Watanabe.

You la silenció con el dedo.

—No cuentes esa parte, Rin-chan. Si no nuestra salida si se complicará bastante. Una iluminada con recompensa de varios millones de yenes y una pareja que tiene imágenes de "se busca" en Tokio…

Hanayo miró hacia el punto de revisión.

—¿Lo atravesamos, You-san?

—Necesitamos encontrar otra salida —contestó ella, con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Dónde aterrizaste nya? —preguntó Rin.

—Mi cápsula está al límite este del campo.

—¿Cerca de Izu o del acuario?

—Del acuario.

Rin entornó los ojos pensando, luego asintió.

—Conozco una ruta nya.

—Nico-chan me dijo que podía contar con ustedes —dijo You, ampliando su sonrisa—. Por eso no me la pensé tres veces antes de animarme a venir aquí. Será divertido, ¿verdad, Hanamaru-chan? —Con permiso de Hanayo, tomó a Rin en sus brazos y le guiñó un ojo a Rin. —Sólo no nos pierdas

—Tenemos una cápsula que alcanzar. ¡Hay que ir nya! —dijo ella, sonriendo encima de su hombro, y haciéndolas correr tras ella.

* * *

Maki salió corriendo desde el hangar en el que había dejado a Nico al aire de la madrugada en Tokio; pasó un largo rato observando el tránsito, lleno de posibilidades de salidas, llegadas y viajes a áreas distintas de la ciudad.

¿La habían engañado o se había engañado a sí misma? Hanayo y su familia no habían regresado a las instalaciones y seguramente la cápsula había sido un señuelo. Recordó que Hanayo había salido, en un deslizador demasiado grande para ella, rumbo a Numazu. Y entonces encajó el rompecabezas. Todo el tiempo habían permanecido en Numazu. Por eso, hasta entonces, ninguna cámara de reconocimiento facial había capturado sus imágenes, sus credenciales y no habían sido escaneadas en ninguna tienda, instalación estación de transporte público o punto de revisión de seguridad. La habían hecho buscar en el lugar equivocado. Y en su paranoia había tomado la coincidencia de Umi y Nico como una coincidencia con los mensajes de Rin. Se había equivocado. Pero no habían sido detectadas en Numazu tampoco, mínimo no Hanayo. ¿Era posible que simplemente hubieran salido por esa noche?

Maki era demasiado sensata como para tener esperanzas.

Se le habían escapado debajo de su nariz.

Ya se sabía de personas que se habían quedado escondidas toda su vida en Tokio, en los niveles más bajos de la ciudad, o en lugares pequeños como Numazu, pero Hanayo no sería una de esas personas. No podía serlo. No podría quedar fuera de su investigación. Era sólo cuestión de darle tiempo. Su mejor amiga cambiaría de parecer. Recordó cuando platicaban en las madrugadas de sus años de preparatoria. Hanayo no tenía la suficiente voluntad para quedarse escondida. Se entregaría. Extendería la mano. Tomaría la mano de Maki. Hanayo no podía abandonarla. Era _su _Pana. De ella. No de Rin. Era la Pana de Maki.

El enojo y la desesperanza que había sentido en el tráfico de Numazu regresaron y se posaron sobre ella como una carga inmensa. Esta vez sí se soltó a llorar.

—Hanayo —dijo abatida en voz baja —¡Pana! —gritó hacia el cielo derrotada.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal? Me siento mal de saber que este capítulo ya estaba terminado y más porque creo que ya estaba casi corregido al cien por ciento. En serio, ¿por qué me hice tonta tanto tiempo para finalmente subirlo? Pero bueno, eso poco importa, eso poco importa. ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Digo que es mi favorito, casi sin pensarlo: hay suspenso, traiciones, y muchos muchos personajes; creo que eso me agrada. Parece que por fin Hanayo decidió tomar acción, y fue muy rápida, se zafó muy rápido de esas instalaciones que habían sido su vida, y logró escapar con su familia, porque, con You de su lado, prácticamente ya consiguieron escapar, ¿no les parece?**

**Por otro lado, creo que en este capítulo se notan tanto esos celos de Maki que me siento un poco mal por ella, en serio, pobre chica, está loca por Pana… Aunque casi toda la historia se ha dedicado a ser una desgraciada, creo que no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella cuando Pana se niega a verla; es triste, más por el hecho de que habían sido mejores amigas por mucho tiempo… El poder cegó por completo a Maki, y eso es triste. Creo que siento algo de lástima por ella.**

**Pasando a otra cosa mariposa, ¿qué pasará con Nico y con Maki? ¿Qué pasará con Umi? Ahora Nico, tal como dijo, se atoró a sí misma en un punto en el que trabaja para Maki y para Umi al mismo tiempo. Ni a cuál irle, ni a cuál irle. Por otro lado, ¿qué tanto lograrán escapar Rin y Hanayo? ¿Lograrán ocultarse para siempre? ¡Estoy emocionada! Prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. No. Creo que prometeré mejor intentar no tardarme tanto. Porque estoy en exámenes y pasan cosas raras cuando estoy en exámenes, pasan cosas raras cuando estoy en exámenes.**

**Empiezo a hacer apartes. Me disculpo por desaparecer tanto tiempo, en serio, en serio que sí me disculpo, no sólo por esta historia, sino en general. Sí he estado leyendo alguna que otra historia, pero casi he desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La escuela me vuelve loca, y no sólo en exámenes, de hecho, ahora tengo tiempo porque voy a empezar exámenes. Es una locura :(**

**Cierro para abrir un nuevo aparte. Pasando a otra cosa, que, de hecho, poco o nada tiene que ver con esta historia, doy aviso parroquial para los lectores de Mi vida antes de muse; primero, tampoco se me olvida que existe, y, no voy a mentir, no he ni empezado a escribir el capítulo cuarto, pero no se me olvida, lo estoy visualizando, y quiero hacer algo lindo, porque prácticamente ese capítulo definirá toda la parte de Maki-chan en la historia. Segundo aviso parroquial, y, de nuevo, mando un abrazo y un saludito a Naoko y a Biso a quienes tanto quiero. Menos tiene que ver, pero quiero hacerlo, porque tenía mucho que no los saludaba, y no quiero que sientan que no los quiero, porque los quiero y mucho.**

**Muy bien, paso a una última cosa, antes de aburrir porque es importante, ¿ya vieron el anime de las Nijis? Es buenísimo, les confieso, soy ñoña antes que otaku, así que casi no me doy tiempo de ver anime así muy intensamente, pero cada capítulo de las Nijis me tiene agarrada la computadora. El que menos he visto (precisamente el cuarto) lo vi dos veces y media. Mis tardes de los sábados giran alrededor de ellas, y hasta ahora, tal vez soy muy simple, pero ningún capítulo me ha decepcionado. Les confieso, mi enorme vergüenza, en las clases me puse a cantar con el micrófono prendido el opening, y ahora ante todos soy la loca del salón (cuánto menos). Mi reputación de un año se fue al trinomio con una sola jugada, caramba.**

**Y bueno, creo que ya no molesto, porque ya de por sí molesté de más, así que, espero que todos estén muy bien. Yo soy Aramaru, las quiero a todas y los quiero a todos, y pues… Oyasuminassan!**

**Pd: Mañana es lunes 26, el 26 me da buena suerte, así que les deseo a todos un día afortunado y hermoso UwU**


End file.
